Behind Enemy Lines
by chocolatefrapp
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando consigues todo lo que querías pero luego lo pierdes? April y Liz dejaron escapar a Nick y a Joe Jonas. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se acabará todo para siempre? Segunda parte de A Little More Personal !
1. Marionetas

**¡Qué poca fuerza de voluntad tengo! Quería haceros esperar un poco más hasta publicar segunda temporada... pero la emoción ha podido conmigo.**

**para todos los nuevos... HOLA! en mi cuenta encontraréis "A Little More Personal", que es la primera parte de esta historia. **

**a mis lectores de siempre... espero que os siga gustando!!! :)**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 01 – MARIONETAS

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Nick, Joe y Kevin desaparecieron de nuestras vidas. Por supuesto, no literalmente, porque seguíamos viéndolos por la televisión y todo eso, pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar con ellos desde entonces. Al irse a Europa de gira, toda posibilidad de reconciliación se fue al traste, y más aún sabiendo que Faith y Kate los habían acompañado. El roce hace el cariño y, por mucho que nos hubieran asegurado que lo suyo era meramente publicitario, ambas sabíamos que no les sería difícil enamorarse de dos chicas como ellas: guapas y talentosas.

Liz soltó un suspiro profundo, cansada. Llevábamos dos meses en el mismo sitio: el hospital. Annette no parecía mostrar signos de mejoría, y seguía inconsciente en la cama. Liz y yo ahora teníamos más tiempo para estar con ella, porque el colegio había terminado y teníamos vacaciones, pero en todo ese tiempo, Anne ni siquiera movió un puñetero dedo. Nuestras esperanzas estaban por el suelo, pero ninguna se atrevía a darse por vencida… no aún. La madre de Annette seguía llamando por teléfono, sin poder venir desde Nueva York por motivos de trabajo, pero estaba más o menos tranquila porque sabía que nosotras estábamos con su hija.

-¿Es hora de irse? –me preguntó Liz, mirando el reloj de la pared. Era ya de noche, así que debíamos volver a casa.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

El autobús que cogimos iba vacío, ya que a esas horas no solía salir demasiada gente, y menos entre semana. Aún así, nos sentamos al final, juntas. Las cosas entre nosotras habían cambiado mucho, era como si un muro se hubiera construido y nos impidiera hablar con libertad, guardándonos todo para nosotras mismas. Ambas estábamos demasiado tristes, enfadas y frustradas. Sin embargo, esa noche fue diferente.

-¿Qué haces cuando consigues todo lo que ansías pero de repente lo pierdes? –me preguntó Liz de repente. Yo me giré para mirarla.

-Liz… -murmuré sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú sabes muy bien que _él _era todo lo que siempre había querido, lo único –me interrumpió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer, había explotado –April, no puedo más. Estoy harta de aparentar que nada ha pasado.

-Lo sé… -dije, sin saber qué hacer –ya sabes lo que dicen: no llores porque se ha acabado, sonríe porque ha pasado.

-Pero es que lo nuestro no debería haber acabado –contestó ella, frustrada. Suspiré.

-Es cierto –contesté.

El autobús llegó a nuestra parada y, en silencio, nos bajamos. Su casa estaba mucho más cerca que la mía, así que de un momento a otro nos separaríamos.

-¿Tú crees que ellos…? bueno, ¿crees que nos han olvidado? –preguntó Liz, parándose en seco.

-Espero que no –murmuré en voz baja.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Europa estaba siendo algo increíble, algo bestial. Jamás habría imaginado que nuestra música llegara tan lejos. Después del concierto de esa noche, me recluí en mi camerino, como siempre. Necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas, para relajarme y almacenar todas las emociones vividas. Sin embargo, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡¡Has estado genial!! –gritó al entrar Faith. Yo sonreí. Ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Gracias –le dije. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Creo que usted se merece un premio, señor presidente –ronroneó. Yo sonreí mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Habíamos pasado dos meses juntos, y aparentar que éramos pareja se me estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil. Faith estaba ahí para darme ánimos cuando la necesitaba, me daba la seguridad que necesitaba, me ayudaba a andar con la cabeza alta.

-¿Qué hacemos esta noche? –me preguntó cuando se separó de mi. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Mi plan era acostarme pronto –contesté.

-¡Pero si mañana no tienes concierto! –dijo ella. Era cierto, pero seguía sin ser capaz de divertirme sin pensar en… negué con la cabeza, tratando de apartar su nombre de mi mente.

-Es cierto… entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos? –le dije. Ella sonrió, emocionada.

-Había pensado que podríamos hacer turismo, de incógnito. Solos tú y yo –me dijo –y podríamos cenar en algún sitio tranquilo.

-Está bien –cedí –dentro de una hora salimos.

Emocionada, me dio un beso rápido y corrió hacia la puerta. Justo en ese momento, entró Joe, dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada a Faith.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? –preguntó cuando ella salió del camerino.

-Nos vamos a cenar juntos –murmuré, cansino. Joe levantó la ceja.

-¿Y no eres capaz de invitar a tus hermanos? –me echó en cara, bromeando.

-Es que vamos a ir solos…

-¿Solos… como si fuera una cita? –dijo él, algo extrañado. Yo asentí –. ¿Y qué pasa con…?

-No pasa nada –le interrumpí antes de que dijera su nombre –tú has estado saliendo con muchas chicas durante este viaje y yo no te he dicho nada.

Era cierto. Joe se había dedicado a salir cada dos noches con una chica diferente, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreto. Los blogs de cotilleos se estaban poniendo las botas con todas las "nuevas informaciones" que iban recibiendo.

-Nicholas, sabes que lo mío es diferente –contestó Joe, levantando la cabeza.

-Explícame por qué –le pedí, mientras preparaba mis cosas para salir de allí.

-Pues, primero, porque yo rompí con Liz porque ella no confió en mí y pensó que coqueteaba con todas las chicas que encontraba por el camino.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que estás demostrando estos días –concluí.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? –preguntó Joe, exasperado –si ella pensaba que yo era un chico malo, eso es lo que voy a ser a partir de ahora. No voy a perder el tiempo buscando a otra chica perfecta para mí, porque ya la tuve y la perdí.

-Si lo que piensas es que ella era "perfecta para ti", no deberías estar intentando herirla, sino intentando probarle que se equivocaba –dije.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño –contestó él, saliendo del camerino, dando un portazo.

¿Así que todo lo que Joe estaba haciendo era un mecanismo de defensa? No quería que le volvieran a hacer daño. Yo sabía que él seguía locamente enamorado de Liz, pero de alguna forma se empeñaba en transformar ese amor en odio. Había dejado de comer galletas, se mantenía alejado de los bigotes postizos, y trataba de estar ocupado durante las 24 horas del día, para no pensar en ella. Aún así, cuando le pregunté si seguía queriendo que usáramos en el álbum nuevo su canción, dijo que sí. "Much Better" estaba lista, pero hablaba sobre ella, "algo mejor" que él había dejado escapar.

Kevin entró de repente en el camerino, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Nicholas –dijo él, cerrando la puerta cabizbajo -¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Kev últimamente había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era el chico sonriente y amable de siempre… al menos, no en casa. Cuando estábamos en público se ponía el disfraz de "Kevin de siempre" y aparentaba que no pasaba nada, pero cuando estábamos solos, todo cambiaba: se quedaba solo siempre que podía, casi no sonreía y había dejado de hablar tanto como antes.

-Pues… iba a salir a cenar con Faith –murmuré. Me sabía muy mal no poder estar con él en esos momentos.

-¿Ahora salís juntos? –preguntó él, sentándose delante de mí. ¿Es que todo el mundo se iba a extrañar tanto porque intentara rehacer mi vida?

-Supongo que sí –contesté, algo cabizbajo.

-¿Y qué pasa con…? –le corté antes de que pudiera seguir. La misma pregunta que Joe.

-No pasa nada, ¿vale? Es cosa pasada, no quiero hablar más de ella –espeté, algo duro.

No necesitaba hablar de… ella. No lo necesitaba ni tampoco quería. Punto. Final.

-Está bien, como quieras –contestó él –por cierto, ¿no te habrán llamado del hospital, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, apesumbrado. Antes de irnos de Los Ángeles, pedimos al hospital que nos informaran si Annette se despertaba, si daba algún signo de mejoría. Pero en todo ese tiempo no habíamos recibido ni una sola llamada.

-Si se despertara, ¿crees que me perdonará alguna vez? –preguntó Kev, al borde de las lágrimas. Lo pude adivinar porque sus mejillas se encendieron con un color rojo brillante y los ojos se le humedecieron.

¿Qué le respondes a eso a tu hermano mayor, que ha tenido que dejar a su novia, inconsciente, en la otra punta del mundo? ¿Qué le puedes decir cuando sientes que más que nunca necesita tu apoyo, cuando ves que necesita tener fe? Lo hice.

-Claro que te perdonará, Kev. Cuando volvamos, las cosas serán como antes.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

La ducha siempre sentaba bien después de un concierto, y más si era de agua caliente. Mientras intentaba desempañar el espejo del cuarto de baño, me pareció escuchar el ruido de la televisión encendida en el dormitorio, lo cual era un poco raro porque yo recordaba haberla apagado antes de entrar a ducharme… sacudí la cabeza, pensando que me habría entrado demasiada agua en los oídos o que tal vez aún tenía la música del concierto resonando en mis tímpanos.

Agarré una de las toallas blancas del hotel, enroscándola con despreocupación alrededor de mi cintura, sin importarme ir goteando por el suelo. Pero algo pasó cuando abrí la puerta del baño: no estaba sólo. Y sí, la televisión estaba encendida.

-¿Pero qué…? –pegué un brinco. Una chica estaba sentada sobre la gran cama, en la que planeaba meterme en unos minutos.

Mi primer impulso fue coger mi móvil y marcar rápidamente el número de Big Rob para que viniera a encargarse de la intrusa, pero luego me di cuenta de algo: yo _no quería _que la echara.

-¿Ga-galletita? –pregunté con voz temblorosa. La chica me sonrió sobre la cama, incorporándose un poco más para mirarme. Yo me había quedado petrificado en la puerta del baño, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Hola Joe –contestó ella, con la voz de mi galletita. Tenía su voz, y su aspecto… ¿pero qué estaba haciendo allí, en Londres, a miles de kilómetros de su casa?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté, aún sin moverme. Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? –dijo –Joseph, me has invitado, ¿no te acuerdas?

Sacudí la cabeza, algo confuso, frotándome los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando volví a mirarla, me di cuenta de algo: no era Liz, sino Kate.

-¿¿Joe?? –dijo ella, preocupada -¿estás bien?

La situación era grave: empezaba a ver a Liz en todas partes. Me recompuse como pude. Al fin y al cabo no quería que Kate pensara que estaba loco o algo así.

-Eh… ¡sí! Lo siento, Kat, es sólo que estaba un poco confuso por la ducha y eso… -traté de disculparme. Ella sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada… Joe –la miré atentamente –, me has llamado "galletita".

Mis mejillas se encendieron con un color rojo brillante.

-Eh… sí –murmuré cabizbajo.

-Me gusta ese nombre –dijo ella, levantándose para acercarse a mí.

Kate y yo habíamos tenido un pequeño juego durante esos días. Ella intentaba cazarme y yo… bueno, a veces me dejaba. Pero esa vez, debía plantarme. Entre otras cosas porque iba semidesnudo y no era la situación más adecuada.

-No debería haberte llamado así –dije, apartándome sutilmente de ella. Kat me miró confundida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Porque odio ese nombre.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Era un pacto que April y yo nos habíamos hecho, dejar de mirar cosas en internet sobre ellos, pero se me hacía demasiado duro no saber nada de él durante tanto tiempo. Digamos que hacía trampas. Cada noche, al llegar a casa del hospital, me daba una ducha y me sumergía en el maravilloso mundo de Internet, dispuesta a enterarme de todas las cosas que iban haciendo los Jonas en Europa. Y muchas veces habría preferido no hacerlo.

"_Joe Jonas fue visto anoche con otra chica, de gran fama en el mundo de la moda, por haber desfilado para importantes marcas como Victoria's Secret, la importante firma de ropa interior"_

A continuación, aparecía la foto de Joe acompañado de una rubia impresionantemente guapa, cogidos de la mano paseando por Londres, de noche. Al parecer, habían ido a cenar a algún sitio elegante. Guardé la foto, como ya era costumbre, en una nueva carpeta que creé, llamada "Joe & Europa". En ella iba guardando todas las fotos que iban apareciendo de él con chicas diferentes. Si no llevaba mal la cuenta, esa chica, la modelo, era la cuarta en un mes. Cuatro chicas en 4 semanas. Eso sin contar a Kate, que casi le acompañaba a todos los sitios.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, apagué el ordenador, metiéndome entre las sábanas, dispuesta a dormirme llorando, una noche más.

Sin embargo, alguien llamó a mi puerta. ¿A esas horas? Mi madre entró, sin esperarse a que le diera permiso.

-¿Liz? –preguntó, en el umbral. Levanté la cabeza, secándome las lágrimas rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? Estaba a punto de dormirme.

-April está aquí –murmuró. Extrañada, pegué un salto de la cama. Era demasiado tarde… ¿qué hacía ella en mi casa?

-Dile que pase, mamá –le pedí.

Antes no me habría extrañado que ella viniera a mi casa tan tarde, pero esos días nada era igual. Habíamos dejado de confiar la una en la otra, y nos daba miedo confesarnos nuestros pensamientos y miedos. Pero, si ella estaba allí a esas horas, seguramente sería algo importante.

-Liz, siento venir tan tarde –murmuró cuando entró. Mi madre cerró la puerta, para darnos privacidad.

-No te preocupes –contesté, algo incómoda. Se me hacía raro hablar así con ella, después de tanto tiempo. Matt se había ido hacía un tiempo a Nueva York de nuevo, así que nos habíamos vuelto a quedar solas.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó, señalando la cama. Asentí repetidamente. Tenía los ojos hinchados, al parecer había llorado.

-¿Qué pasa? Cuéntamelo –le pedí. Era raro. Casi siempre la fuerte había sido ella, la que solía ayudarme a mí, la que me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora los papeles habían cambiado.

-No… no puedo… -contestó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Va, no puede ser tan grave –le dije, sujetándola por los hombros.

-Es que… me he dado cuenta de todo lo que está pasando entre nosotras, y no quiero que siga así –soltó de carrerilla. Luego, mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta, y tampoco quiero que sigamos así –confesé.

Tras unos minutos de llorera continuada, conseguimos secarnos los ojos y recomponernos.

-¿Sabes qué necesitamos? –le pregunté, cuando estábamos más calmadas –: chocolate.

Asaltamos la cocina, le dejamos una nota a mi madre para que no nos despertara al día siguiente y luego, nos fuimos a mi habitación, cargadas de provisiones. A la hora de elegir la música, se nos planteó un dilema: ¿Jonas o no Jonas? Esa era la cuestión. April sujetó en sus manos los CDs, mirándome dudosa.

-Ehh… ¿tú qué crees? –preguntó –llevo demasiado tiempo sin escucharlos.

-Yo también –confesé –Ponlos. Prometo no llorar.

Así, con la música puesta a un tono normal para no molestar a mis padres, nos sentamos en el suelo, dispuestas a comer y hablar, como hacíamos antes, a contarnos nuestros problemas. Porque siempre se necesita a alguien con quien desahogarse, y nosotras nos necesitábamos con urgencia.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

-Se suponía que la cena iba a ser tranquila –le susurré a Faith, mientras entrábamos en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Londres. Al parecer, no era tan _tranquilo_ porque una nube de fotógrafos nos rodeaba, haciendo brillar los flashes y gritando preguntas.

Ella parecía encantada, sonriente y con la cabeza levantada, mientras que yo trataba de esconderme todo lo que podía. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Tranquilo, sólo es un poco de publicidad para nuestra nueva película –contestó ella, disimuladamente. Suspiré cansinamente.

-Vamos a entrar lo más rápido que podamos, por favor –le pedí, tirando de ella hacia el restaurante.

En cuanto los fotógrafos vieron que la cogía de la mano, se revolucionaron, echándose aún más encima de nosotros. En ese momento deseé que Big Rob estuviera con nosotros.

-No pensaba que fueran a haber tantos –dijo Faith cuando por fin pudimos sentarnos dentro, resguardados de miradas curiosas – ¿crees que habré salido bien en las fotos?

-Espera… ¿tantos? –pregunté confundido. –¿sabías que iban a estar aquí?

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó ella, acomodándose en la silla –yo misma les llamé para que vinieran. Se llama _publicidad, _Nicholas.

¿Publicidad? ¿Publicidad para quién, para ella o para mí? ¿O quizá para los dos?

-Faith, me dijiste que íbamos a ir de incógnito –le reproché.

-Ya, pero cambié de idea. No te parecerá mal, ¿verdad Nicky? –dijo ella, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-No, supongo que no –contesté resignado.

Lo siguiente fueron un montón de platos diferentes, pero ninguno le llegaba a convencer. No sé muy bien sobre qué fue la conversación, porque me limité a asentir, sonreír y cabecear mientras que ella hablaba. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser yo para pasar a ser una marioneta? ¿En qué momento había decidido conformarme con eso, en vez de buscar lo que de verdad quería?

Lo peor era que yo ya conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Estaba siendo como antes de la crisis. Liz y yo habíamos reconectado. Y no con el estúpido sentido de reconexión de Faith y… él, sino una real. Todo parecía volver a ser como antes, incluso conseguimos reírnos. Sentadas en el suelo de su habitación pasamos toda la noche, hablando sin parar, confesándonos todo lo que habíamos pensado esos días sin ellos.

-Bueno, no he sido muy fiel a mi palabra –me dijo Liz, levantándose para acercarse a su ordenador –he mirado cosas de ellos en internet.

-¡Sabía que no serías capaz de resistirte! –exclamé, más divertida que enfadada –yo tampoco.

Ambas nos echamos a reír, porque sabíamos muy bien que ninguna podría sobrevivir sin ver, aunque fuera en fotos, a esos chicos que conseguían, al menos antes, que sonriéramos incluso en los peores momentos.

-¿En serio has hecho una carpeta de Joe y sus novias? –pregunté, algo extrañada. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, así que tenía que ir con mucho cuidado para no provocar una reacción en cadena. Si ella se ponía a llorar, estaba segura de que yo también lo haría.

Sin embargo, no lloró, sino que dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-Sí, la he hecho –comentó Liz mientras la abría -¿te apetece que la critiquemos un rato?

Así, llegamos a la conclusión que la chica de la semana número 1 tenía piernas de gorila, no por el pelaje, sino por el grosor; que la de la semana número 2 tenía los ojos tan saltones que parecían los de un sapo. La de la semana número 3 fue difícil de descuartizar, porque no era del todo fea, pero conseguimos atacarla por su pelo, todo lleno de extensiones. Sin embargo, tuvimos que reconocer que la de la semana número 4 era, sin dudas, casi perfecta.

-Es modelo, ¿qué esperas? –pregunté yo, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto –: su trabajo es estar perfecta.

-No puedo competir contra una modelo –dijo Liz, algo triste otra vez.

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que pasó? –pregunté.

-Cada segundo que pasa me arrepiento mucho más –dijo –no debería haber sido tan dura con él y tendría que haber confiado en Joe cuando me dijo que sólo era yo la que le importaba –se mantuvo un rato callada –¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? –traté de escaquearme –bueno… Nicholas está mejor sin mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –insistió Liz.

-Bueno… sólo tienes que verlo cogido de la mano de Faith por las calles de Londres.

Liz bajó la cabeza, un poco derrotada.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –le dije.

Debimos dormirnos muy tarde, y muy profundamente porque cuando nos despertamos era medio día. Nos dio tiempo a ducharnos y vestirnos, para luego salir disparadas al hospital. No era que fuera a servir de mucha diferencia porque Anne seguía inconsciente, pero queríamos estar allí por si se despertaba.

-April… prométeme una cosa –dijo Liz, una vez que estábamos sentadas en la habitación de Anne.

-Lo que quieras –contesté, intrigada.

-Cuando… cuando vengan a América, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por volver a estar con ellos. Quiero decir, eso si aún quieres a Nick…

Titubeé un momento. ¿Qué importaba que Nicholas tuviera que tener una vida doble? Me daba igual que fuera cogido de la mano de otra chica por la calle, al menos mientras que yo supiera que todo era mentira, me valía. Mientras que por las noches siguiera llamándome para decirme que me quería, mientras que pudiera abrazarle cuando quisiera, mientras que él me mirara a los ojos, me apartara el pelo de la cara… todo estaría bien.

-Prometido, Liz –contesté, algo más segura –cuando vuelvan a América, seremos como granos pegados a su trasero. No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

-¿Cuántos días más quedan, papá? –le pregunté mientras desayunábamos. Él apuró su taza de café, contando mentalmente.

-Sólo tres, Kevin –me dijo. Mordí mi tostada, algo más tranquilo.

Tres días más y podría volver a Los Ángeles, al hospital, a estar con ella. Tres días más y volvería a verla.

-Buenos días –dijo Nick, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. El único que faltaba por aparecer era Joe.

-¿Joseph también salió anoche? –preguntó mi padre, algo molesto.

-No, creo que anoche no –murmuró el pequeño. Justo en ese momento, Joe apareció con ojos somnolientos, seguido por Big Rob.

-Odio la forma en que me despiertas últimamente, Big Rob –le gruñó Joe.

-Es la única forma de que te levantes –le contestó este, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡No puedes estirarme de esa forma! Un día me caeré de la cama y me abriré la cabeza contra el suelo –dijo el mediano, aún molesto.

-Va, Joseph, siéntate y calla –le dijo mi padre. En realidad, él le había dado permiso a Big Rob para que usara la violencia si hacía falta para despertarlo. Todos sabíamos que costaba mucho tiempo y mucha paciencia para conseguirlo.

Empezaron a hablar sobre lo que debíamos hacer ese día, los sitios a los que tendríamos que ir, una mini actuación para un programa de televisión, una entrevista…

-Espera, ¿es ese programa en que la presentadora es tan guapa? –preguntó Joe, interesado.

-Ese mismo. Pero ahora calla y escucha –dijo mi padre, cansino.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de la conversación. Rápidamente, contesté esperando alguna llamada de última hora para cancelar o añadir algo a la agenda, pero no era nada de eso.

-¿Señor Jonas? –preguntó una voz que parecía muy lejana.

-¿Sí?

-Llamaba para avisarle de que Annette... eh… bueno… acaba de despertarse.

* * *

**en fin.. ¿cómo veis esto? espero que os vaya gustando... tengo mucho más que contar.**

**GRACIAS por volver (: (espero!!) ^^**

**-Vicky.**


	2. Galletitis

**otro más! no me enrollo ;)**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2 – GALLETITIS

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Para compensar, esa noche nos quedamos en el hospital a dormir. Las enfermeras, que ya nos conocían, nos consiguieron unos sofás demasiado cómodos, así que Liz y yo no tardamos en dormirnos al lado de la cama. Teníamos la esperanza de que, tarde o temprano, recibiríamos noticias de Annette, ya fueran malas o buenas, pero por lo menos sabríamos algo.

Antes de dormirme calculé la diferencia de hora que había entre Londres, que era donde estaban ellos, y Los Ángeles. Ocho horas. Así que, si aquí nosotras nos estábamos yendo a dormir, ellos acababan de despertarse. Quizá estuvieran desayunando…

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa, imaginándome a Nick comiéndose una tostada, o a Joe gruñendo porque Big Rob le había despertado de malas maneras. Sin embargo, un gritito ahogado de Liz hizo que me sobresaltara, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté alarmada. Ella estaba de pie, al lado de la cama de Anne, con los ojos como platos.

-Ha movido un dedo –exclamó, emocionada. Centré mi atención en sus manos.

-¿Cómo que ha movido un dedo? –pregunté, sin creérmelo demasiado –Liz, sus puñeteros dedos están igual que antes.

-Que no, que ha movido los dedos, créeme –me dijo ella, histérica.

Suspiré exasperada. Seguramente Liz estaba tan cansada que se habría imaginado que Anne se movía.

-Yo no veo nada…

-Hazle caso cuando te dice que he movido los dedos, mujer de poca fe –murmuró alguien con voz pastosa, haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

Tardé en darme cuenta de que ese alguien era Anne.

-¡¡Anne!! –exclamamos Liz y yo. Ella nos miraba, tumbada y sin moverse demasiado, pero nos miraba. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Sonreía.

-¿Y… Kevin? –preguntó, echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, que estaba en penumbras.

-Ya habrá tiempo de reencuentros –dijo Liz, tratando de escaquearse. Luego apretó compulsivamente el timbre, llamando a la enfermera.

-Anne, menos mal –dije yo, emocionada y feliz. Anne se había despertado.

-¿Alguien me puede… explicar qué…? –le costaba hablar, y su voz sonaba demasiado gangosa. Normal, tendría la garganta seca.

Las enfermeras llegaron corriendo, creando un revuelo en toda la planta, llamando al médico para que viniera a verla. La habitación de Anne parecía una reunión social, con todo el mundo sonriente, feliz porque su paciente estrella se hubiera despertado.

Entonces, nos pidieron que saliéramos de allí, porque tenían que hacerle unas pruebas. Liz se apresuró a llamar a la madre de Anne, que nos había hecho prometer que la llamaríamos enseguida si algo así pasaba. Mientras, yo me apoyé en la pared, dándole las gracias a quien fuera que hubiera hecho que nuestra amiga se mejorara. Estábamos cerca de la sala de las enfermeras, así que no pude evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¿Señor Jonas? –era la enfermera jefe, hablando por teléfono –llamaba para avisarle de que Annette... eh… bueno… acaba de despertarse.

Me puse tensa de repente. ¿Señor Jonas? Sólo habían cuatro posibilidades: Kevin Sr, Kevin II, Joe o Nick. Porque, dudaba seriamente que llamaran a Frankie… Supuse que sería Kevin, que habría encargado a las enfermeras que le avisaran si había cambios. Se me humedecieron los ojos, quedándome un poco atrapada en mi mundo, así que no me enteré del resto de la conversación telefónica.

-Liz –murmuré cuando ella colgó –Liz, escucha, es algo importante.

Ella estaba demasiado sonriente como para prestarme atención.

-La madre de Anne me ha pedido hablar con ella, pero le he dicho que no creía que pudiera decir más de tres palabras seguidas –empezó a decir, atropelladamente.

-Liz, haz el favor de calmarte –le dije. Ella me miró con ojos serios –la enfermera acaba de llamar a un tal "Señor Jonas" –conseguí toda su atención –creo que era Kevin, pero podía ser cualquiera.

-¿Y qué le ha dicho? –preguntó Liz, intrigada.

-Ah, pues nada, se ha limitado a decirle el tiempo que hace en Los Ángeles –contesté yo, sarcásticamente. Liz me miró extrañada – ¿¿Qué crees que le ha dicho?? Pues que Anne se ha despertado.

-¡Ay mi madre! –dijo ella, apoyándose en la pared para no caerse de la impresión.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que vendrá? –preguntó Liz.

-Están en la otra punta del mundo… no lo sé.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Sinceramente, creí que a Kevin le iba a dar algo. Colgó el teléfono, se tragó su café rápidamente y se levantó, algo más sonriente.

-Lo siento mucho, muchachos, pero tengo que irme a Los Ángeles ahora mismo. Puede que llegue cuando allí sea de día –anunció a la mesa. Nos quedamos mirándole, extrañados.

-Kevin, no te puedes ir. Os quedan dos días con compromisos por aquí –dijo mi padre.

-Papá, es urgente –dijo mi hermano –: Annette se ha despertado.

Joe y yo intercambiamos una mirada alarmada, pero a la vez aliviados. A ver si a partir de entonces nuestro hermano volvía a ser el de antes…

-Me alegro mucho, pero Kevin… por el grupo. No te puedes ir así como así. Mucha gente cuenta con vosotros –siguió papá. Joe y yo decidimos quedarnos callados.

-¿No se puede cancelar? –preguntó el mayor. Papá negó con la cabeza.

-Son sólo dos días –trató de consolarle. Kevin asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

Dos días. Dos días y volveríamos a verlas.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Anne, cuéntame todo –le dije cuando por fin nos quedamos solas en su habitación. Aún era de madrugada, pero de repente, nadie tenía sueño.

-¿Todo? –preguntó ella. Aún le costaba hablar, y los médicos habían dicho que tardaría en recuperar todas sus fuerzas. Pero aún así, se la veía feliz.

-Todo –dijo April, intrigada.

-Está bien, pero primero… ¿dónde está Kevin? –preguntó Anne –no le he visto en todo este rato.

April y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada, sin saber si decírselo o no. En realidad, nosotras no sabíamos nada de su relación, ni de cómo se habían quedado las cosas entre ellos.

-Verás… -empezó April –cuando tuviste… el accidente, ya sabes… Kevin venía todos los días a verte… estuvo aquí con nosotras muchas veces.

Anne sonrió, atenta a las palabras de April.

-Pero… bueno, ya sabes que tenían que irse a Europa, ¿verdad? –continué yo. Anne asintió –pues… eso, se han ido.

-¿Se ha ido? –repitió. Asentí –y… ¿no dijo nada antes?

-Eh… las cosas entre nosotras y ellos han cambiado un poco –informó April, con la cabeza baja. Anne nos miraba intrigadas.

-Hemos roto –solté yo. Anne abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¡No es verdad! –exclamó ella. La máquina conectada a los latidos de su corazón empezó a dispararse –¿qué ha pasado?

-Que somos imbéciles, eso ha pasado –murmuró April. Como Anne no pareció darse por contenta con esa respuesta, me vi obligada a entrar en detalles.

-Digamos que… bueno, yo desconfié demasiado de Joe y April consideró que Nicholas debía estar sin ella para poder seguir con su carrera –expliqué.

Le contamos todo lo que había pasado, la escena del ascensor y la de la azotea de ese mismo hospital, mientras que Anne cada vez se sorprendía más.

-Pero… ¿y qué pasa con…? –pregunto ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No importa, olvídate de nosotras –dijo April, intentando atajar la conversación. –ahora la importante eres tú.

Ella se tragó las preguntas que seguramente se amontonaban en su cabeza, intrigada.

-Vamos a la cuestión –dije yo, dispuesta a, por lo menos, salvar la relación entre Anne y Kev –tu adorado pecoso ha pedido a las enfermeras que le llamaran si tú te despertabas.

Ella sonrió.

-Y sí, lo han llamado –informó April.

-¿Creéis que vendrá? –preguntó Anne.

-Seguro –dijimos las dos.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Se armó un revuelo cuando Kevin se enteró de que Anne estaba despierta, pero cuando conseguimos que se quedara quieto en el hotel, todos nos relajamos un poco. Teníamos que prepararnos mentalmente para volver a Los Ángeles, sobretodo Nick y yo. Yo tenía miedo, miedo de volver a ver a Liz. Mi corazón me decía que sí, que fuera corriendo a verla, pero mi mente se negaba en rotundo. ¿Estar con una persona que desconfía de ti? Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso. Mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Buenos días, preciosa –saludé seductoramente al descolgar. Era Victoria, la chica elegida para esa semana.

-Hola Joe –dijo ella – ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? –pregunté.

-No sé… ¿vamos de compras? –propuso ella.

Victoria era modelo de Victoria's Secret, y la verdad, bastante guapa. Sin embargo, no le prestaba demasiada atención, sino que me limitaba a salir con ella y desempeñar mi papel de seductor. Trataba de salir con chicas que fueran completamente diferentes a Liz, para no recordarla, pero casi siempre fallaba. Victoria era guapa, sí, pero Liz era especial, diferente a todas las chicas con las que había estado esas semanas. Con ellas no me sentía como con Galletita, la dulce, loca, agradable y preciosa galletita…

-Vámonos de compras –dije, negándome en rotundo a pensar más en Liz.

Victoria soltó unas risitas tontas, como siempre hacía. En realidad, no es que fuera muy inteligente, pero me servía para el papel de chica florero. Si Liz pensaba que yo salía cada vez con una chica, eso sería lo que haría. E intentaría que fueran lo más guapas posibles.

Cuando colgué, dediqué unos minutos a examinar mi ropero. Si los paparazzi iban a perseguirnos por la ciudad, tenía que estar lo más deslumbrante posible. Me decidí por unos pantalones blancos, camiseta morada y un gorro de lana. El morado era la debilidad de Liz… solté un gruñido, frustrado por haber vuelto a pensar en ella.

-No pienses –me dije en voz alta.

-¿Y por qué no? –me respondió una voz. Me giré rápidamente, sobresaltado.

Galletita estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Liz? –murmuré. Ella ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

-¿Me echas de menos, Joe? –preguntó. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-No eres real –contesté. Estaba seguro de que mi imaginación me estaba volviendo a jugar una mala pasada. Como respuesta, ella se acercó a mí, rodeándome y quedándose quieta junto a mi espalda. Yo me quedé inmóvil.

-Si no fuera real, ¿podría hacer eso? –sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien estuviera soplando. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

Mi mente se nubló, mi corazón se aceleró y mis músculos se tensaron. ¿Qué me importaba que hubiera dudado de mí? La echaba mucho de menos y seguía enamorado de ella. Rápidamente, me giré, dispuesto a abrazarla hasta asfixiarla y a besarla sin parar a respirar. Pero Liz ya no estaba.

Maldije por lo bajo a mi imaginación. ¿Tan obsesionado con ella estaba? La veía en todas partes, hasta puntos preocupantes. Tenía que hacer algo.

Cogí el teléfono apresuradamente, marcando el número de Victoria.

-Cariño… lo siento. Hoy no podremos vernos –le dije, tratando de ser lo más directo posible.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

¿Alguien podía explicarme qué pasaba? Cuando volví a mi habitación después de desayunar, algo pasaba, se olía en el ambiente. ¿Perfume? Además, oí el agua de la ducha correr libremente.

-¿Hola? –pregunté al entrar, titubeante.

Con sigilo, llegué hasta el dormitorio. La cama seguía sin hacer, y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Y sí, la ducha estaba funcionando. Llamé a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Un momento! –gritó alguien desde dentro.

Extrañado, di un rodeo por la habitación, preguntándome si me había equivocado de puerta. Pero no, mis cosas estaban esparcidas por allí, así que estaba en el sitio correcto.

De repente, del baño salió Faith, enrollada con una toalla. Sólo eso.

-Eh… ¿Faith? –murmuré extrañado. Ella sonrió, sacudiéndose el pelo.

-Espero que no te importe, Nicholas –contestó, mirándome fijamente –es que en mi habitación la ducha se ha estropeado.

Asentí enérgicamente, tratando de salir de allí lo antes posible. La escena de la ducha me resultaba claramente familiar. April otra vez. ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Fruncí los labios, frustrado.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo un poco de espacio –dije, titubeante. Ella se acercó mucho más a mí.

-Por mí no te preocupes –murmuró. Estaba cerca, demasiado.

-No… es sólo que… bueno, Joe me espera en su habitación –balbuceé, intentando escaquearme.

Sin embargo, ella me cogió del borde de la chaqueta, impidiendo que diera media vuelta. Luego, me empujó sobre la cama, dejándome paralizado.

-Pues que espere –dijo. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon, nerviosos –Nick, tenemos que hablar sobre algo.

-Puede que cuando te vistas podamos hablar, Faith –le dije, intentando que recapacitara.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? –me preguntó, sonriendo.

-No –me incorporé en la cama, decidido a salir de allí –pero esta situación es ridícula.

-¿Ridícula? –preguntó –si somos pareja, esta situación es normal.

-¿Y qué hay de la promesa? –pregunté, sabiendo por dónde iba –creía que tú también la habías hecho.

Faith bajó la cabeza, frustrada.

-La he hecho, pero sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar, así que, ¿qué importa un poco antes? –dijo.

Por una parte la entendí, porque yo también me había planteado lo mismo hacía un tiempo, pero por otra… no. Faith no era la persona con la que lo haría. Pero, ¿cómo se lo decía sin herirla?

-Verás… yo también creo que deberíamos esperar –murmuré, intentando que se diera por aludida.

-Pero, Nicholas… -empezó ella. La interrumpí, apartándola con delicadeza.

-No… no ahora, Faith. No querrás recordar tu primera vez en un hotel. Y menos conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que contigo! –dijo ella, confundida –Nick, yo te quiero a ti.

Con esfuerzo, me levanté, arreglándome un poco la ropa, mirándome los pies, avergonzado.

-Ya… pero, yo no puedo. Lo siento –solté de golpe, antes de salir a paso ligero de allí.

Sin dudar un momento, me dirigí a la habitación de Joe. Seguramente Kevin estaría demasiado aislado en su propio mundo como para prestarme atención, así que pasé por alto su habitación.

-Gracias por llamar a la puerta, hermanito –dijo Joe cuando entré de repente. Estaba tirado en el suelo, en medio de la sala de estar. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y luego volvió a dejarla caer.

-Joseph, ¿qué…? –pregunté intrigado. Él sacudió la mano en el aire, como quitándole importancia.

-Veo galletitas –soltó de repente.

-¿Ves galletitas? –pregunté, totalmente confundido.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó levantándose –por todas partes, a todas horas. Creo que tengo galletitis.

¿Al abrir la puerta había aterrizado en una realidad paralela? Porque no entendía nada de lo que Joe estaba diciendo. ¿Galletitis? Di tres pasos, acercándome a Joe para tocarle la frente, para ver si tenía fiebre… él me apartó con un manotazo.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó.

-Comprobar si la "galletitis" conlleva fiebre –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No. La galletitis conlleva visiones –dijo exasperado –ahora mismo estoy viendo a Liz sentada en ese sofá.

Lanzó un saludo al aire, en esa dirección y luego sonrió seductoramente. Acababa de caer en lo que Joe estaba diciendo.

-¿Ves a Liz por todas partes? –pregunté, tratando de aclarar las cosas.

-Te lo llevo diciendo desde hace un buen rato –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La situación es grave –exclamó Kevin, entrando de repente por la puerta, haciendo que diéramos un respingo.

-¿Tienes que aparecer siempre así? –pregunté, sobresaltado.

-¿Así cómo? –dijo haciéndose el inocente. Joe y yo nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente –está bien… digamos que tenía la oreja pegada a la pared, que por cierto, es muy fina… aunque creo que algún ser extraño habita en ella. Oía ruidos un poco raros, como de retortijones. Seguramente no come fibra…

-Kevin, se llaman "cañerías" –dije exasperado. Él abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Podéis hacer el favor de centraros en lo importante? –preguntó Joe, buscando ser el centro de atención de nuevo -¿qué pasa con mis galleta-visiones?

-Parpadea dos veces, frótate los ojos y vuelve a mirar –dijo Kev. El mediano le hizo caso –¿y bien? ¿Funciona?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Joe -¿cómo sabías que era esto lo que funcionaba? –preguntó.

-También he pasado esa fase –murmuró. De algo nos tenía que servir tener un hermano mayor, ¿no?

-¿Te ha pasado? –preguntó Joe, ávido de respuestas -¿cuándo y dónde? ¿Se te pasó? ¿Qué consecuencias trajo?

-Para, Joe, eres peor que un periodista de cotilleos –le dije, aturullado. Él levantó la barbilla, dándose aires.

-Sí me ha pasado, aquí mismo, en Europa, hace una semana. Y sí, se me pasó. ¿Consecuencias? Sólo autoaislamiento –soltó de carrerilla Kev.

-¿Te pasó lo de las alucinaciones con Anne? –preguntó Joe, intrigado.

-No, me pasó con la Virgen María –contestó Kev, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Joseph abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado –¡por supuesto que con Anne!

Contuve unas risitas. Me encantaba ver a mis dos hermanos discutir por cosas así, sobretodo cuando yo no estaba de por medio. Aunque en realidad, yo había ido allí para preguntar una duda… decidí esperar mi turno.

-Vale, tipo listo –dijo Joe –entonces, ¿cuándo se me pasará?

-Ni idea –contestó Kev encogiéndose de hombros –varía según la persona.

-¿Conoces a mucha gente a la que le pase eso? –pregunté disimulando una sonrisa. Ambos levantaron la cabeza, altaneros.

-No es tan raro –dijo Kevin –estuve mirando por internet y hay hasta foros sobre eso.

Joe le miró asombrado.

-Y yo que creía que era el único –murmuró -¿qué tengo que hacer para dejar de verla?

-La pregunta es: ¿quieres dejar de verla? –dijo Kev, como si fuera el presentador de un concurso. Joe se puso nervioso.

-Ehh... ehh… no… no lo sé –balbuceó.

-Creo que ya sé lo que pasa aquí –dije –Joseph se muere por volver a ver a su Galletita. Punto y final.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá más cercano, como para recalcar mi teoría, mirándoles fijamente. Ellos me devolvieron la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿tengo que verla para dejar de verla? –preguntó Joe, confundido.

-Aunque la frase que acabas de hacer no tiene mucho sentido, sí, Joseph. Tienes que verla.

-Tengo que verla –repitió con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Alto! –dijo Kev –me niego a volver a ver la faceta "seductora" de mi hermano pequeño. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por la fase de "una-chica-cada-día".

-Eso es agua pasada –contestó Joe, sacudiendo la mano –pero, no puedo volver con Liz así como así…

-Obviamente, ella puede que haya intentado salir con alguien durante este tiempo que no estabas –dije, cayendo en la cuenta de que para April se aplicaba lo mismo.

¿Y si volvíamos y ambas estaban con otros chicos? ¿Y si nos habían olvidado?

-No puede ser –murmuró Joseph, tratando de auto-convencerse.

-En realidad, sí puede ser –contestó Kevin. Joe gruñó por lo bajo.

-Si algún imbécil se ha atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a mi galletita… -dijo, enfurecido.

-Calma –intervino Kev –. Joseph, no puedes tenerlo todo. Si dejas a Liz no es justo que le pidas que no esté con otro.

-Pero es que estoy seguro de que ella no tiene Joe-visiones como yo las tengo de ella –se quejó Joseph.

-Veamos, ¿no se supone que tú eres un seductor por naturaleza? –pregunté, tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Él asintió –pues ya está. Cuando volvamos tienes que conseguirla otra vez.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres? –le preguntó Kev. Joseph asintió, decidido.

Los tres acabamos sentados en el suelo, en círculo. Sólo nos faltaba la hoguera en el centro para imitar a las acampadas que solíamos hacer de pequeños. Mis nubes siempre acababan quemadas, mientras que Kev se distraía con la guitarra y Joe hacía bailes raros alrededor de nosotros. Mis padres siempre se enfadaban con él porque Frankie quería imitarle y no se quedaba quieto para cenar. Una sonrisa invadió mi cara.

-¿Creéis que Anne me perdonará? –murmuró Kev de repente.

-¿Quién se puede resistir a tu cara pecosa? –preguntó Joe, tratando de animarle. El mayor pareció algo más contento.

-Es que no me parece bien haberme ido de esa forma, dejándola en el hospital, sola.

-No estaba sola… Liz y… April estaban con ella –contesté. A ellos no se les pasó por alto mi dificultad para decir su nombre.

-¿Tú estás bien, Nicholas? –preguntó Kev, preocupado. Joe me miró fijamente. Él siempre sabía lo que me pasaba sólo con mirarme.

-Eh… a veces –contesté.

-¿La echas de menos? –insistió Joe. Yo asentí, cabizbajo.

-Pero ni siquiera la veo en alucinaciones –contesté, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Eso no significa que no sea importante para ti –dijo Kev -¿sigue siendo importante?

-Sí. Por eso ha sido un poco raro lo que me ha pasado hoy –comenté. Había llegado mi momento. Los dos se me quedaron mirando, impacientes por que les diera detalles –: Faith me ha… atacado en mi habitación.

-¿Atacado? –preguntó Joe, algo aturdido –¿Con un machete? ¿Con un pela patatas? ¿Con una pistola? ¡Aclárate, Nicholas!

-Atacado –murmuré, tratando que me entendieran –atacado en el sentido de que acababa de salir de mi ducha y sólo llevaba una toalla.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos, completamente parados.

-Espera, eso no es justo –dijo Joe, ofendido -¿por qué siempre te "atacan" a ti todas las chicas en toalla? ¿Es que yo no voy a tener nunca a una chica en mi ducha?

Reprimí una sonrisa. El instinto seductor de mi hermano se acababa de poner celoso.

-Toda para ti si la quieres –dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿A Faith? –preguntó – ¿bromeas? –puso cara de asco –no gracias. Aunque, si puedes prestarme a April durante una hora o dos… aún recuerdo la escenita de la toalla…

Le lancé una mirada fulminante, por atreverse a decir eso. Pero en vez de enfadarme, decidí contraatacar.

-Bueno, podríamos hacer un intercambio. Hay una galletita a la que me gustaría mordisquear…

Joe se levantó del suelo, nervioso.

-¿Mordisquear tú a mi galletita? –exclamó –mi galletita es mía, ¿lo entiendes? Mía y de nadie más.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas, mientras que Kev intentaba sujetar a Joe lejos de mí. Había estado a punto de morderme.

-Tranquilo, Joseph –le dije –las galletas llevan demasiado azúcar para mí. Recuerda que soy diabético.

* * *

**(: ¡¡espero que os haya gustado!! no hay mucho que decir, sólo que SIENTO EL RETRASO!**

**gracias, EN SERIO. gracias millones de veces. Vuestros reviews son .ESTUPENDOSOS.**

**-Vicky.**


	3. Certificado de Nacimiento

**ni muy pronto, ni muy tarde. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 3 – CERTIFICADO DE NACIMIENTO

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Sólo quedaba un día para que volviéramos a casa, y los nervios se notaban en el ambiente. El último concierto de nuestra gira europea fue apoteósico, exceptuando unas cuantas veces en las que me olvidé de la letra y la caída de Nicholas en una de sus piruetas. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

Cuando volví al hotel después de mi ruta matutina, me encontré a mis hermanos y a mi padre reunidos en una sala privada. Parecían estar hablando de algo importante, por sus caras serias.

-Joseph, siéntate con nosotros –me dijo papá. Rápidamente, le hice caso. Justo en ese momento, Faith y Kate entraron en la habitación.

-¿De qué va todo esto? –pregunté, extrañado.

-Nada, simplemente acaban de llegar los guiones para la película –explicó papá. Las chicas se sentaron. No se me pasó por alto la miradita que Faith le lanzó a Nicholas, que intentó ignorarla disimuladamente. Kate, sin embargo, se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado, sonriente.

-¿Los guiones? –dijo Faith, contrariada –¡pero si a mí ya me enviaron uno hace tiempo!

-Supongo que los habrán reescrito –contestó mi padre –creo que ahora mismo están haciendo los castings para los extras y papeles secundarios.

Rápidamente, agarré mi guión, deseando leerlo para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. En realidad, al aceptar la película no teníamos ni idea sobre lo que trataba.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Con Anne despierta, pero aún en el hospital, se nos hacía más divertida la estancia allí. Liz y yo íbamos pronto, cuando a Annette la despertaban para hacerle las pruebas matutinas, y nos quedábamos hasta la noche. Por una parte, era bueno para ella, ya que así hablaba otra vez, aunque le costara. Aún no tenía demasiadas fuerzas como para ponerse de pie y mucho menos para caminar, pero por lo menos ya no estaba tumbada sobre la cama, como un cadáver.

-Buenos días –dijimos al llegar a su habitación. Ella nos sonrió, acabándose su desayuno.

-¿Noticias? –preguntó, nerviosa. Habíamos quedado en que la informaríamos de todo lo que se cocía por el mundo, así que Liz y yo habíamos creado una lista con cotilleos.

-Pero antes de nada –dijo Liz –tengo un súper bombazo.

¿Bombazo? ¿Y no me había dicho nada en todo el camino?

-Desembucha, traidora –le ordené. Ella se sentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Anne la miraba expectante.

-Pues, anoche, tras mucho esfuerzo, pude averiguar algo –empezó ella, manteniendo el suspense. Anne y yo mantuvimos la mirada fija en ella.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez! –le pidió, histérica.

-Los castings para hacer de extra en la película nueva de los Jonas están abiertos –soltó Liz.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Y? –pregunté. Ella me miró exasperada.

-¿Y? –repitió Liz –¡abre tu mente!

Me estrujé el cerebro, buscando una respuesta. No podía ser tan obvia… Anne dio un respingo.

-¡¡Pues claro!! –exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca. Las miré confundidas a las dos.

-¿Soy la única que no lo entiende? –pregunté.

-Al parecer sí –me dijo Liz. Hablaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado o a un niño muy corto de luces –el casting está abierto para todo el mundo –se calló, intentando que me diera cuenta por mí sola. No tuvo suerte –todo el mundo. Buscan a dos chicas. Dos.

Fruncí el ceño, intuyendo por dónde iba. No. Ni pensarlo. JÁ. Y doble JÁ.

-Que te crees tú que te van a coger para una película de Disney –murmuré. Ella se hinchó, toda orgullosa.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mis dotes de actriz? –preguntó.

-Siento reventarte la burbuja de felicidad, pero Disney sólo contrata a niños Disney. Es un hecho.

-Ya, pero de algún sitio deben venir los niños Disney, ¿no? –se defendió Liz.

-Todo el mundo sabe que a los trae la cigüeña desde Disneyland París –dijo Anne, sonriente –así que, a menos que tengáis un certificado de nacimiento firmado por Mickey, no podréis entrar en ese universo paralelo llamado "mundo Disney".

-¿Qué te han inyectado esta mañana, Anne? –le dije, aturdida. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Nada fuera de lo normal…

-¿Podéis regresar todas a la Tierra para escucharme? –preguntó Liz, tratando de llamar nuestra atención –¿os estoy diciendo que podemos volver a acercarnos a ellos y vosotras me venís con certificados de nacimiento?

-Liz, no estoy segura de querer convertirme en una "niña Disney" –murmuré.

-Demasiada presión –dijo Anne, asintiendo. Liz sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estáis locas? Me da igual serlo o no, lo que quiero es hacer las pruebas con ellos –exclamó.

-Estoy segura de que las pruebas no se harán con ellos –dije, completamente convencida de ello –sino, sería una locura. Todas las niñas del mundo se apuntarían a los castings sólo para poder estar cerca de los Jonas.

-Es obvio que la primera prueba no, pero, ¿y si pasas a la final? –dijo Liz, cada vez mas convencida.

-¿No crees que será un poco raro que nos vean llegar a hacer la prueba para papeles que ni siquiera sabemos de qué van? –dije –no quiero que piensen que estamos desesperadas, Elizabeth.

-No me llames así –gruñó ella –soy Liz, Lizzie o Galleta para los amigos íntimos. Nada más.

Yo me reí. Sabía que le molestaba que la llamaran así, pero lo había hecho a posta.

-Está bien. Pero que te quede claro que NO voy a presentarme a esos castings ni por todo el oro del mundo –gruñí.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

¿Ni por todo el oro del mundo? Sólo me hizo falta un cappuccino venti para convencerla… bueno, más bien para arrastrarla.

-Te odio, Liz –murmuró April por lo bajo cuando llegamos a los estudios en los que se desarrollaban los castings. Aquello era Los Ángeles, todo el mundo era actor, y por tanto, la cola era bastante larga.

-Tranquila, verás que me lo agradecerás algún día –le dije, arrastrándola al final de la cola. La mayoría de chicas iban con sus madres. Todas parecían demasiado altas, demasiado flacas, demasiado perfectas, demasiado prefabricadas. Ninguna parecía original.

-Liz, me muero de la vergüenza –susurró April echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Todas nos repasaron con la mirada, sacudiendo el pelo con suficiencia.

-¿No te da la sensación de acabar de aterrizar en robotilandia? –le dije, sin molestarme en ser discreta.

-Es cierto –contestó April. Tenía que calmarse, o si no, las cosas no saldrían bien.

Tras estar allí como dos horas paradas en una fila que no avanzaba, un revuelo recorrió el ambiente, mientras que todas se apresuraban en arreglarse el pelo o la ropa, echando miraditas nerviosas hacia el principio de la cola. La puerta se había abierto.

-Ahora es cuando las madres sacarán una latita de aceite y empezarán a dejar impolutas a sus hijas para que funcionen lo mejor posible –le susurré a April. Ella empezó a reírse descontroladamente, contagiándome. No podía parar, era de esa risa que sabes que no debes dejar escapar, pero que no puedes evitar.

No nos dimos cuenta de que de los estudios salió una señora con unos papeles en la mano, acompañada de dos chicos jóvenes, que parecían sus ayudantes. Recorría la fila mirando detalladamente a cada una de las chicas que habían ido al casting, con un gesto raro en los labios. Se detuvo delante de nosotras, que seguíamos riéndonos a carcajadas y se esperó a que nos diéramos cuenta de que nos observaban.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó con una sonrisa disimulada. Toda la fila se giró a mirarnos, entre escandalizadas y curiosas. Nosotras nos callamos de repente.

-Eh… nada, simplemente… nos reíamos de algo sin gracia –murmuró April mientras yo enrojecía visiblemente.

-Adelante, contádmelo –insistió la señora. Sus ayudantes nos repasaban con la mirada.

-Pues… sólo le decía a mi amiga que… bueno, que parece que todas las aquí presentes sean como robots o algo así –murmuré, muerta de la vergüenza.

Ella volvió a recorrer con la mirada a la fila, sonriendo cada vez más. Luego dejó escapar unas carcajadas discretas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Y tienes toda la razón –dijo. Tras esto, nos miró de nuevo, con calidez y dio media vuelta. Nosotras nos quedamos paradas, sin saber qué acababa de pasar.

-¿A qué esperáis? –preguntó, caminando con decisión hacia la puerta –acompañadme.

Miré a April confundida. ¿Acompañadme? ¿Nosotras? Los dos ayudantes nos pegaron un número a cada una en el pecho y luego nos hicieron un gesto para que les siguiéramos.

Sin esperárnoslo, estábamos a punto de entrar en el estudio Disney. Y eso, sin tener un certificado de nacimiento firmado por Mickey.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Una vez en el avión, todos intentamos aislarnos como pudimos. Por suerte para nosotros, las chicas habían decidido quedarse unos días más en Londres para ir de compras, así que podíamos estar relajados. Hasta mi asiento llegaron unos ronquidos profundos de Joseph, que se había dormido en cuanto se sentó en su sitio. Kevin, sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yo sabía que no dormía, sino que simplemente lo aparentaba.

Yo tenía puestos los auriculares a tope, tratando de aislar el ruido de los motores del avión, cuando justo empezó a sonar la melodía con la que April había soñado una vez. Yo la grabé en el estudio, sin letra, simplemente para acordarme de ella cada vez que la escuchara, y aún seguía en mi iPod. De todas formas, habría sido imposible olvidarla, porque la tenía grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. Antes de que pasara todo eso, había querido completarla, crear una canción con ella… pero ahora ya no iba a ser posible.

Tratando de apartar a April de mi mente, cambié de canción y agarré el guión, dispuesto a leerlo y a enterarme sobre qué iba la película.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me encontré con unos ojos que me buscaban desesperados por toda la pista. Era Liz. Había ido a recibirme, y me esperaba sonriente… sin saber cómo reaccionar, la miré, asegurándome que no estaba volviendo a tener una alucinación. No, esta vez era real. Liz me devolvió la mirada, saludándome con la mano. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, soltando la maleta de golpe, mientras que mis hermanos me miraban confundidos. Me deshice de todo lo que pesara y eché a correr hacia ella, que me esperaba con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó cuando estuve junto a ella. Yo me quedé quieto, sin atreverme a tocarla por si acaso desaparecía, como en mis alucinaciones.

-Te veía por todas partes –murmuré, recorriendo con la mirada su cara.

-¡No te lo vas a creer! –exclamó ella de repente. Fruncí el ceño, intrigado.

-¿Qué? –pregunté. Liz sonrió.

-¡Joseph, despierta! –alguien me zarandeó.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado. ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que nadie me iba a dejar tranquilo en mis sueños? Seguía en el avión, y el maleducado que acababa de despertarme era Nicholas. Por desgracia, Galletita en el aeropuerto había sido sólo un sueño.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñí. Tratando de desempañarme la vista, miré a mi alrededor. Kevin y Nick estaban sentados a mi lado, mirándome atentamente. El pequeño parecía acalorado.

-Es urgente, Joseph –me dijo Kev –si no te despejas ya, te echaremos un cubo de agua.

-Estoy despierto –dije, incorporándome en el asiento. Ellos me miraron, como evaluando si estaba en condiciones de mantener una conversación civilizada.

-He leído el guión –informó Nicholas.

-¿Para eso me llamas? –le dije, cansino –ya lo leeré cuando pueda.

-Van a haber dos chicas nuevas –soltó.

-¿Kate y quién más? –pregunté, curioso.

-No, Joseph. Kate y otras dos chicas más –dijo Kev, que al parecer ya estaba informado.

-¿Dos pesadas más? –dije, exasperado -¡Dios nos libre! –exclamé con teatralidad.

-Nicholas, explícale de qué va la película –le pidió Kev. El pequeño respiró profundamente.

-Nosotros tres somos estrellas de rock –paró para poner los ojos en blanco –y tú y yo salimos con dos actrices famosas, Kate y Faith. Pero un día, en un concierto, nos raptan dos fans locas, y estamos desaparecidos durante un tiempo. La historia va de que nos enamoramos de las fans, y no sabemos a quiénes elegir.

-¿Y cómo acaba? –pregunté, intrigado -¿a quiénes elegimos?

-A las fans –contestó Nick, serio.

-¿Quién se ha metido en nuestra cabeza? –pregunté, alarmado. La historia era muy parecida a todo lo que nos había pasado con Liz y April… pero con rapto como extra.

-¿Saben todo esto Faith y Kate? –pregunté, preocupado por la reacción de la diva.

Nick sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, todo a la vez. La verdad, quedó un poco ridículo, pero no dije nada.

-No sé si han leído el guión ya –murmuró. De repente, caí en algo.

-¿Y qué pinta Kev en todo esto? –pregunté. Él sonrió disimuladamente.

-Yo soy el que intenta escapar del rapto… y lo consigo. Pero tienen que meterme en una clínica para ayudarme a superar el miedo al secuestro.

-¿En serio es una película Disney? –pregunté, contrariado.

-Quieren parecer más maduros –dijo Nicholas –y mostrarles a las fans que no deben ser precipitadas con sus actos.

-¿Bromeas? ¡En cuanto vean que nos quedamos con las fans secuestradoras van a empezar a tramar planes para secuestrarnos a nosotros! –exclamé, alarmado.

-Es el guión definitivo, Joseph –dijo Kev, riéndose.

-Tú no te rías –le espeté, ofendido –tú no vas a tener que besar a dos chicas diferentes en una sola película.

Eso hizo que sus carcajadas fueran más escandalosas, mientras que toda la tripulación le miraba extrañada.

-¿Y qué sentido tenía que fingiéramos salir con Faith y Kate? –pregunté.

-Publicidad –dijo Nick, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si no vamos a acabar con ellas en la película… no lo entiendo.

-¿Os imagináis que contrataran a Liz y a April como las fans locas que os raptan en la película? –dijo Kev, conteniéndose la risa de nuevo.

-¿Estás loco? –exclamé alarmado.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca –sentenció Nicholas.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Desde dentro de los estudios Disney todo parecía de otro color. Liz y yo seguimos a la señora rara por todos los platós de nuestras series favoritas, vacíos por el momento. Aún así, teníamos la esperanza de encontrarnos a alguno de los actores por allí.

Tras un rato andando, llegamos a una sala bastante grande, en la que un grupo de gente se arremolinaba alrededor de una pequeña pantalla, en la que se reflejaba lo que una cámara a unos pies de distancia grababa. Estábamos en lo que se suele llamar "prueba de cámara", mediante la cual se comprueba que el aspirante al papel queda bien en pantalla. Es que, no todos están hechos para el mundo del espectáculo.

Un hombre algo entrado en años, con aspecto agobiado, levantó la cabeza cuando entramos, mirando primero a la señora y luego a nosotras. Nos repasó con la mirada dos veces a cada una, y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-¿Estás segura, Mary? –le dijo, mirándola por encima de sus gafas. La señora asintió.

-No sé por qué, Charles. Creo que ellas pueden servir –contestó. Acto seguido, se giró hacia nosotras –chicas, os presento a Charles Thompson. Él se encarga de dirigir esta película.

Nosotras saludamos, algo tímidas. En realidad estábamos muertas de miedo, pero tratamos de ocultarlo. Liz empezó a juguetear nerviosa con sus manos y eso era señal de que estaba de los nervios. El señor Thompson nos volvió a mirar detalladamente.

-Encantado de conoceros, chicas –dijo. Luego sonrió, algo más relajado –¿podéis pasar una por una delante de cámara y responder a nuestras preguntas? –al ver que lo mirábamos extrañadas, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas –es sólo para ver cómo quedáis en cámara.

Liz me dio un codazo discreto, obligándome a ser la primera. Le lancé una mirada de reproche. Yo no debía estar allí, yo no quería estar allí… todo había sido por su culpa y ahora el nudo de mi estómago no hacía más que cerrarse hasta casi asfixiarme.

-Vamos cariño, tú primero –me dijo Mary, la responsable del casting. Yo asentí, histérica.

Intentando no enredarme con los cables que campaban a sus anchas por el suelo, me puse delante de la cámara. Un foco de luz fuerte me iluminó la cara, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos por un momento, deslumbrada. Oí un carraspeo, pero no pude ver de quién era. No podía ver más allá de la luz roja de la cámara, que empezaba a grabar ya.

-Prueba número uno –dijo el señor Thompson –di tu nombre y edad alto y claro a la cámara.

Tragué saliva, tratando de recuperar mi voz. Siempre me pasaba cuando me ponía nerviosa, mi garganta se secaba y era imposible pronunciar una sola palabra. Hice un sobreesfuerzo.

-Me llamo April Rose, y tengo 18 años –balbuceé con voz ronca.

-Está bien, April. Cuéntanos, ¿has trabajado antes en televisión? –preguntó.

-Eh… no. Porque no creo que cuente aquella vez en la que me hicieron una entrevista por la calle para el canal 3, ¿verdad? –dije atropelladamente. Se oyeron unas risas en el estudio.

-No, April, no cuenta –contestó el señor Thompson, con voz divertida. Yo sonreí, un poco más tranquila. Lo malo era que cuando estaba nerviosa hablaba sin parar… y esa era una de esas veces.

-Y dinos, ¿por qué te has presentado a este casting? –preguntó él. Suspiré exasperada.

-Porque mi amiga Liz, que está un poco mal de la cabeza, me ha arrastrado hasta aquí –se volvieron a escuchar unas risitas alrededor -. No, en serio; estoy aquí porque oímos que buscaban a dos chicas para un papel y… bueno, siempre me han gustado las películas Disney.

-Está bien. Y, ¿sabes sobre qué es el papel para el que te estás presentando? –volvió a la carga.

-La verdad es que no… tenía entendido que era alto secreto –bromeé. El señor Thompson se rió.

-Es cierto, lo es –admitió. –Bueno, April, mi compañero te va a entregar un pequeño guión. Quiero que leas en voz alta las líneas del personaje llamado Emily. Mary leerá las de Emma, para que podáis mantener una pequeña conversación.

Yo asentí, mientras un chico me tendía unas hojas, cuidadosamente grapadas. Eché un pequeño vistazo, tratando de situarme. Esperé la señal.

-¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer para estar más tiempo con ellos? –empezó a leer Mary. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Mil cosas, pero todas ilegales –respondí, leyendo el texto. Intenté representar un poco las emociones que pegaban con la frase, tratando de resultar convincente.

Estuvimos casi quince minutos leyendo, con parones en los que el director trataba de orientarme un poco con lo que supuestamente tenía que sentir. Luego, le tocó a Liz.

-Bueno, lo mismo contigo –dijo el señor Thompson –di tu nombre y tu edad a la cámara, por favor.

-Liz Brown, 18 años –contestó ella. Parecía toda una profesional, excepto que el fuerte foco de luz resaltaba su cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Muy bien, Liz. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en televisión? –preguntó.

-No, nunca. Pero he hecho teatro –contestó Liz. Levanté la ceja, escéptica. ¿Contaba el teatro de fin de curso en la escuela primaria?

-¿Has hecho teatro? –preguntó el señor Thompson –cuéntanos sobre ello. ¿Qué papeles has interpretado?

-Bueno… una vez, hice de árbol en una función del colegio –dijo Liz, mirándose los pies durante unos segundos. Luego, sonrió a cámara, más relajada –pero al año siguiente, me tocó el papel de Dorothy en el Mago de Oz. Fue bastante divertido.

-¿Así que el Mago de Oz, eh? –dijo el director, sonriendo -¿Algo más?

-Eh… también hice de Romeo… -todos se quedaron mirándola, callados –pero fue porque mi colegio era sólo de chicas y alguien tenía que hacer los papeles masculinos…

Todos rieron, mientras que Liz enrojecía de nuevo.

-Sí, creo que todos hemos pasado por esa obra. Son incómodas las mallas para el papel, ¿verdad? –le dijo el señor Thompson, con una sonrisa cómplice. No sabía por qué, pero me olía que a él también le tocó ese papel cuando era pequeño. Me callé.

Estuvieron unos quince minutos más con ella, leyendo el papel. A pesar de todo, casi no me había quedado claro sobre qué iban los papeles. Me esperé a que terminaran.

-Disculpe, señor Thompson, ¿podría explicarme un poco la trama de la película? –le pregunté. Él me miró sonriente.

-Lo siento, pero hasta que no sepamos seguro si vais a ser parte de nuestro proyecto, no puedo desvelar nada. Es alto secreto –contestó, guiñándome un ojo cómplice.

-Está bien –suspiré, rindiéndome.

Liz y yo salimos de allí en cuanto acabamos, mientras que todas las chicas de la fila nos miraban curiosas, y a la vez celosas. Al fin y al cabo, las habíamos insultado para luego pasar las primeras ante sus atónitas miradas. Bajamos la cabeza y aceleramos el paso.

-¿Te has enterado de algo? –le pregunté a Liz mientras esperábamos el autobús para volver al hospital con Anne. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo sé que queremos estar con ciertas personas, pero es ilegal todo lo que se nos ocurre hacer con ellos –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto, caímos en algo.

-Espera, ¿ciertas personas? –murmuré.

-¿No serán… ellos? –preguntó Liz. Abrimos los ojos, nerviosas.

Nos mantuvimos calladas hasta llegar al hospital, donde Anne nos esperaba nerviosa.

-¡Contádmelo todo ya! –dijo cuando nos vio entrar.

-Tampoco lo tenemos muy claro –contesté, dejándome caer en un sofá a su lado.

Le contamos todo lo de la prueba y la escenita montada en la cola delante de las otras chicas, mientras que ella se reía. Cuando llegó el momento de explicar sobre qué iban los papeles, ninguna supo muy bien que decir. Le expusimos nuestras dudas y Anne soltó un grito ahogado.

-Por lo que yo he podido averiguar, la película va sobre dos chicas que secuestran a los Jonas Brothers, que harán el papel de súper estrellas –nos dijo. La miramos extrañada –sí, lo sé. He estado cotilleando por internet…

Señaló el portátil al lado de su cama, aún encendido. Pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos.

-Y… ¿insinúas que nosotras seríamos las raptoras? –preguntó Liz, boquiabierta.

-"¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer para estar más tiempo con ellos?, "Muchas, pero todas ilegales" –recité en voz alta, recordando las líneas. Todo encajaba.

-No… no puede ser.

Anne empezó a reírse.

-¡Es casi como en la vida real! –dijo.

-¿Insinúas que nosotras raptamos a Nick y a Joe? –pregunté, con tono ofendido.

-No… pero es gracioso –se encogió de hombros.

-La hemos liado buena… -murmuró Liz, con voz baja.

-Tranquila, seguro que no nos cojen –intenté calmarla –por lo menos a mi… mi lectura ha sido pésima.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Por fin en Los Ángeles. Casi tuvieron que ponerme un collar y una correa para evitar que saliera corriendo hacia el hospital en el que estaba Anne. Estaba histérico y me moría de ganas por volver a verla, pero tenía miedo de que estuviera enfadada o algo así…

Mientras recogíamos las maletas, un grupo de paparazzi empezó a disparar sus flashes, cerca de nosotros. Habían llegado demasiado rápido al aeropuerto…

-¿Por qué no me puedo ir ya? –le pregunté a mi padre, impaciente.

-Primero, una rueda de prensa. Quieren saber cómo os ha ido por Europa.

-Pues chachi guay, extra bien y de rechupete –dijo Joe, con voz cansina –¿Qué esperan que les digamos? ¡Si ya lo saben todo de nosotros!

Nicholas se ocultó detrás de sus gafas de sol y de su sombrero. Últimamente le había dado por eso. Sombreros. Suspiré, haciendo lo mismo que él, tratando de esconder mi mirada impaciente detrás de los cristales oscuros.

* * *

**Me da la sensación de que este capítulo me ha quedado lento. Pero, supongo que siempre tienen que haber así...**

**de todas formas, pronto subiré el siguiente.**

**(: Vicky.**


	4. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 4 – REENCUENTRO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Me desperté al día siguiente con un extraño presentimiento en el estómago, una sensación rara que me impedía respirar. Abrí los ojos un poco perdida, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. El casting, el hospital con Anne… y poco más. Liz había asegurado que lo habíamos hecho bien y que nos llamarían para el papel, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

Lo primero que hice fue encender el ordenador, en busca de cotilleos frescos. Pero lo que vi me sobrepasó. Los Jonas Brothers estaban de nuevo en la ciudad. Al parecer habían llegado por la noche, algo tarde, pero aún así les había dado tiempo para dar una rueda de prensa y, al parecer, esa misma mañana, temprano, reunirse con los altos ejecutivos de Disney. El nudo de mi estómago se apretó aún más.

¿Habría ido Kev a ver a Anne? Y Liz, ¿sabría ya la noticia? Decidí llamarla al móvil, a ver si ya estaba levantada. Contestó con una voz seca, como paralizada.

-¿¿Liz?? –pregunté cuando descolgó.

-No –contestó ella. Vale, no había duda: lo había visto.

-Vamos al hospital como siempre, ¿vale? –le dije, intentando tranquilizarla –ahora tenemos que actuar normal o nos volveremos locas.

Ella dejó escapar un gritito a través del teléfono, algo que entendí como "sí". Luego, colgó.

Decidida a pensar fríamente, me dije a mí misma que no teníamos porqué encontrarnos con ellos. Si Kevin iba a ver a Anne al hospital, seguramente iría solo, como las últimas veces. Y verlo a él no me ponía tan nerviosa… es más, me apetecía. Siempre había sido muy simpático, y le echaba de menos.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Joe y Nick le acompañaban? Mi estómago volvió a cerrarse, nervioso. No… no debía pensar en eso. No sabía si estaba preparada para ver a Nick.

Cuando estuve lista, me despedí de mi madre, de mi abuela y de mi hermano, como todas las mañanas, y salí corriendo a mi punto de encuentro con Liz. Ella ya estaba allí cuando llegué, pálida como un fantasma e histéricamente nerviosa. No paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma, jugando con sus manos. No dijo nada cuando llegué.

-Vámonos, y haz el favor de comportarte. No tienen por qué estar allí todos, en congregación –le dije, tratando de convencerla tanto a ella como a mí misma.

Una vez en el hospital, echamos un vistazo alrededor, en busca de algún signo Jonas, algo que nos desvelara si habían estado allí o no: fotógrafos, fans alocadas, algún rastro de olor… ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Subimos lo más deprisa que pudimos en el ascensor, directas a la habitación de Anne, que nos esperaba.

-¡Menos mal que habéis llegado! –exclamó al vernos. Liz se dejó caer en el sofá, aún perturbada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, preocupada -¿qué ha pasado? ¿Han venido?

Liz pareció prestarnos atención ahora, atenta a nuestras palabras.

-No. Aún no –dijo. Sonó un poco decepcionada.

-Anne, en cuanto pueda, Kevin vendrá a verte –le aseguré. ¿Qué era yo, la tranquilizadora de todos? ¡¡Si yo misma estaba muerta de miedo!! ¿Quién me tranquilizaba a mí, eh?

Mandé a mi cerebro callar. No era momento de ser egoísta.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo ella, preocupada. Le sonreí como única respuesta, sin saber tampoco qué decir. Kevin iría a verla, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿y si se ha olvidado de mi? –preguntó de nuevo Anne.

-Kevin no es de ese tipo de personas –dijo Liz, aún con la mirada perdida –no es como "otros" que yo conozco…

Claramente, hablaba de Joe, así que Anne y yo decidimos no decir nada. Justo en ese momento, entró una enfermera para hacer la ronda.

-Perdone, ¿ha llamado alguien hoy? –preguntó Anne, mientras ella repasaba los monitores y los cables alrededor suyo. La enfermera negó con la cabeza y se fue. Anne soltó un suspiro.

-Pues vaya –murmuré.

-Tracemos un plan –dijo Liz, incorporándose en su silla. Anne y yo nos quedamos mirándola atentamente –si ellos vienen en manada, es decir, los tres juntos, habrá que hacer algo.

-Salir corriendo –dije yo. Anne me miró con reprobación.

-Tarde o temprano tendréis que hablar con ellos –nos dijo –además, ni se os ocurra dejarme sola con Kevin.

-¿Por qué? Si lo vuestro está todo arreglado –espetó Liz. Anne bajó la mirada.

-No estoy tan segura…

-Una cosa está clara: hoy Kevin va a venir. Con o sin sus hermanos, pero va a venir –dije –. Así que tenéis que prepararos.

Al parecer, mi discurso no fue nada inspirador, porque ninguna se movió de su sitio. Liz siguió con la mirada perdida y Anne se quedó mirando la pared. Exasperada, me levanté hacia la ventana, tratando de relajarme. La habitación estaba en el quinto piso del hospital, y la ventana daba a la puerta principal. Parecía tranquila, a excepción de los enfermos y familiares que iban entrando regularmente. Apreté la cara contra el frío cristal, imaginando cómo sería volver a encontrarme a Nick… Le echaba tanto de menos que hasta podía verlo bajar de un coche allí mismo. Con su chaqueta de cuero, su pelo rizado completamente alborotado…

¿Me lo estaba imaginando o era verdad? Sacudí la cabeza y parpadeé varias veces. ¡Era él! Y no iba sólo. Joe y Kev bajaron de un coche oscuro detrás de él, y se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie les reconociera.

-Chicas, creo que hay algo que debería… -se giraron a mirarme. Yo cogí aire –están aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con "están aquí"? –me dijo Liz nerviosa. Anne se incorporó en su cama tan rápido que creí que se marearía.

-Eh… ellos. Están aquí. Acaban de bajar del coche en fila. Los tres –dije a trompicones –eso implica que los tres, Joe, Nick y Kevin vienen hacia aquí… a no ser que algún familiar esté en este mismo hospital.

Liz dio un salto del sofá, poniéndose en pie, histérica.

-Vámonos –dijo.

-¡¡No me dejéis sola aquí!! –nos gritó Anne, aún más nerviosa que Liz, si eso era posible –Si os vais juro que… ¡juro que no os pienso volver a hablar nunca más!

-Pues muy bien. Arrivederchi, amiga mía –dijo Liz, dando pasos largos hacia la puerta. Yo la cogí por un brazo.

-Lizzie, no podemos hacerle eso –le dije. El cerebro me iba a explotar, maquinando formas de librarnos de verlos.

-Gracias, April. Por lo menos tú eres una amiga de verdad –agradeció Anne, mirándome con calidez.

-No lo digo por ti, Anne. Es que ellos seguramente ya están subiendo y nos encontrarían intentando escapar –dije, sacudiendo la mano. Ella abrió la boca, ofendida.

-¡Mala pécora! –exclamó, echando humo –pues está bien, haced lo que queráis, porque ahora no os voy a decir lo que se me había ocurrido para que os escondierais.

Liz y yo nos miramos exasperadas. El tiempo corría en contra nuestra porque seguramente ellos ya estaban a punto de salir del ascensor…

-¡Desembucha! –le pidió desesperada Liz. Anne pareció ceder.

-Una al baño, la otra al armario. ¡Ya! –ordenó. Sin perder tiempo, le hicimos caso.

Tuve el tiempo justo para entrar en el armario y cerrarme dentro, porque justo después de eso, Anne soltó un gritito de emoción. Los Jonas acababan de entrar.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Solamente entrar en ese hospital me hacía ponerme enfermo. Odiaba los recuerdos que me traía y odiaba tener que sentirme de esa manera. Por lo menos, no se había corrido el rumor de que estábamos allí, así que pudimos llegar sin problemas hasta la habitación de Anne. El corazón empezó a latirme desbocado cuando Kev agarró el pomo de la puerta, preparado para abrirla. ¿Y si April estaba dentro? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar más de un minuto a su lado sin pedirle de rodillas que volviéramos…

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Kev, echándonos un vistazo. Por lo visto, Joe también estaba histérico, porque se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Eh… ni lo más mínimo, pero, adelante –dije, respirando profundamente. Kev asintió, haciendo girar el pomo.

Cuando nos vio entrar, Anne dejó escapar un grito emocionado.

-¡Hola chicos! –exclamó con ojos brillantes –hacía mucho que no os veía.

-Hola Anne –dijo Kev, con voz temerosa. Impaciente, eché un vistazo rápido pero detallado a la habitación, buscando algún rastro de ella… pero no estaba. Tampoco estaba Liz, así que pude ver a Joe soltar un suspiro, entre aliviado y decepcionado.

-Anne, ¿cómo estás? –pregunté, acercándome un poco a su cama. Ella sonrió.

-Mejor, pero aún me cuesta andar –contestó. A pesar de haber estado todo este tiempo en coma y en el hospital, su cara seguía resplandeciente. Le sonreí con sinceridad.

-Pues menos mal que estás bien –comentó Joe, más relajado –porque conozco a una persona que estaba histérica…

Kevin le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que Joe se encogía de hombros. Decidí que sobrábamos.

-Bueno, Kev, creo que Joseph y yo vamos a esperarte fuera… -le hice un gesto a Joe con la cabeza, intentando que se diera cuenta de que teníamos que dejarles a solas. Por una vez en su vida, me hizo caso.

-Sí… eh, me alegro de verte Anne –dijo Joe antes de salir delante de mí. Le sonreí a Anne, y luego a Kev, tratando de infundirle valor.

Cuando cerré la puerta y salimos al pasillo, todo me pareció diferente: no habían curiosos asomados por las puertas, y el ambiente era bastante tranquilo. Joe se apoyó en la pared, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Decepcionado? –pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Aliviado –respondió. No se lo creía ni él.

-Vamos Joe, sabes tan bien como yo que te morías de ganas por ver a tu galletita –le reproché.

-Ni lo más mínimo –espetó, altanero.

-Joseph, creía que habíamos dejado la fase de negación atrás –dije. Él bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

-Es cierto –gruñó -¿dónde está? Debería estar aquí, cuidando de su amiga…

-¿Y esperándote? –murmuré. Él me miró ofendido –no… esperándome no… pero…

-Joe, sabes tan bien como yo que es posible que te haya olvidado… puede que haya intentado seguir adelante.

-Y si lo ha hecho todo será por mi culpa –me dijo.

-Puede –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó, mirándome detalladamente –también querías ver a April, ¿verdad?

-Sí –admití –pero, a diferencia que tú, yo sé esperar.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Cuando Nick y Joe salieron de la habitación, sentí como si las cosas se hubieran puesto peor. Con ellos, por lo menos me sentía respaldado, pero ahora estaba sólo ante el peligro.

-Anne… -empecé. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hables –dijo. Fruncí el ceño, extrañado. Ella sonrió -¿tengo que pedirte que vengas a darme un abrazo?

-¿Sigues queriendo un abrazo mío? –pregunté.

-¡Pues claro!

Di tres pasos hasta su cama y la envolví con mis brazos, apretándola contra mí. No pude evitarlo, soy un chico flojo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-Te he echado tanto de menos –le dije, acariciando su pelo –no sabes lo mucho que siento haber tenido que marcharme así…

Me aparté para mirarle a los ojos, ella también lloraba, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran más de lo habitual.

-No te preocupes por eso –me dijo.

-De verdad que yo no quería irme así… pero ya sabes cómo es esto… tenía que hacerlo por el grupo, no podía dejar a mis hermanos tirados –expliqué atropelladamente –no debería haberte dejado conducir hasta la gala… tendría que haberte enviado un coche o algo…

-Calla, Kev –me interrumpió, sonriendo aún –no importa, de verdad. Ahora estás aquí… creí que no vendrías.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dije –y habría venido antes si me hubieran dejado.

Volví a abrazarla, ya más tranquilo. Volvía a tenerla conmigo y eso era lo importante.

-Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? –le pregunté. Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Ella se rió.

-¿Tú qué crees? –dijo, mirando alrededor, como recordándome que estaba en un hospital –lo más seguro es que esta noche hagan un concurso de talentos en la planta baja… no sé si podré ir, ya que no tengo ningún talento especial…

-Estás loca –le dije, riéndome. Luego me acerqué a ella con delicadeza, sin saber si era demasiado pronto para besarla. Ella asintió imperceptiblemente, como dándome pie a ello, así que me atreví a rozar mis labios con los suyos.

-Ehh… chicos, siento interrumpiros –carraspeó una voz desde la puerta. Era Joe –es que tenemos una emergencia…

Levanté la vista para ver qué tripa se le había roto esta vez. Nick y él tenían cara de susto y se apoyaban en la puerta, blancos como la pared.

-Fans. Muchas. En el pasillo. Van a usar la fuerza para entrar –murmuró Nick. Di un salto, alarmado. Recorrimos desesperados con la mirada toda la habitación, buscando algún sitio en el que escondernos…

-Joe, tú al armario. Nick, al cuarto de baño. Yo me esconderé debajo de la cama –les ordené a todos. Anne me miró escandalizada.

-No hay tiempo, Annette. Actúa con naturalidad –me disculpé. Sin perder un instante, rodé por el suelo, mientras que mis hermanos se metían en sus respectivos escondites.

Nos iba a costar mucho esfuerzo salir de allí de una pieza.

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

No me llevó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo dentro del armario. Pero, eso era absurdo. ¿Más gente dentro? Aquello no era un sitio tan agradable como para pasar el rato, así que al principio pensé que estaba paranoico. Pero cuando alguien me pisó el pie, me di cuenta de que no estaba loco. Había alguien dentro.

-¿Hola? –susurré, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Al fin y al cabo, estaba escondiéndome. Nadie respondió.

El armario estaba hasta los topes de ropa, algo que no tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que la enferma tenía que llevar una bata todo el tiempo. Ahora que me paraba a pensar, ¿serían de esas que tienen la espalda al aire? Un estornudo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Salud –contesté, casi automáticamente. Luego di un respingo. ¡¡Había alguien allí dentro!!

-Gracias –respondió ese alguien. Aquello estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

-Perdona pero, ¿con quién tengo el placer de compartir armario? –pregunté, tratando ser amable. Me respondieron con otro estornudo.

-Mierda, creo que soy alérgica a algo –maldijo por lo bajo. Seguía sin saber quién era.

-Puede que seas alérgica a mí –propuse. Reprimió unas risas.

-No… es la maldita naftalina –contestó.

Lo más gracioso era que su voz me sonaba bastante...

-No tiene sentido tanta ropa, ¿verdad? –susurré, tratando de entablar conversación. Ella estornudó otra vez –en serio, trata de contenerlos. Por tu culpa me van a descubrir.

-¿Estás jugando al escondite, o algo así? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Esa pregunta se puede aplicar a ti también –murmuré –esto de estar metida en un armario, ¿es un pasatiempo? ¿Lo haces muy a menudo?

-¡Oh, sí! Siempre que tengo tiempo –bromeó ella. De eso estaba seguro, era una chica.

-Esto… ¿te conozco? –le pregunté, tratando ser directo. Ella se acercó a mí, pegándose por completo. No sabía qué hacer con mis brazos, así que los pasé alrededor de ella.

-Joseph… soy April –susurró. Mi primer impulso fue apartarla. Al fin y al cabo era la novia de mi hermano pequeño… pero, ¿lo era aún?

-¡Mira qué bien! –seguí bromeando –nunca se sabe lo suficiente de una persona.

-Calla, que nos vas a descubrir –espetó ella. Era cierto.

Los dos nos quedamos callados, tratando de escuchar un poco lo que se cocía fuera de allí. Al parecer las fans habían entrado en manada y ahora estaban interrogando a Anne. ¿Dónde estaban las enfermeras cuando se las necesitaba?

-¿De verdad que no los has visto? –preguntó una chica –los hemos visto dirigirse hacia aquí.

-¿Creéis que estaría aquí tan tranquila si los Jonas Brothers hubieran pasado a hacerme una visita? –interpretó Annette. Oí un murmullo general –por favor, ¡son los Jonas Brothers! Por ellos sería capaz de ponerme a bailar una samba aquí mismo.

April y yo nos reímos en voz baja, asombrados por la interpretación de Anne. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

-Pero, ¡yo les vi! –interrumpió otra chica. Me pregunté cuántas habrían –en serio, vi a Nick y a Joe entrar en esta habitación.

-Pues me parece que, a no ser que les haya salido alas y hayan escapado por la ventana, estás equivocada –casi podía ver a Anne encogerse de hombros.

-Puede que los tengas escondidos. Seguro que los quieres para ti sola –la acusó una de ellas.

-¡Oh, sí claro! –dijo ella exasperada –están los tres metidos debajo de la sábana, esperando a que os vayáis para poder salir en paz.

Puede que no tuviera tanta gracia, pero me entró la risa histérica. Y al parecer a April también, porque ambos empezamos a sacudirnos, tratando de contenerla. Si hacíamos un mínimo ruido, nos encontrarían y aniquilarían. Teníamos que conseguir tragarnos la risa de alguna forma, teníamos que callarnos… lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue besarla. Lo hice.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Yo sabía que el baño era un pésimo escondite, porque si a alguno le entraban ganas de usarlo, me encontrarían a mí como parte del mobiliario, pero aún así, entré sin perder prisa.

Con las luces apagadas, seguro que no se me veía, pero por si acaso decidí meterme en la ducha y ocultarme tras la cortina. Tiesa como un palo, rezando para que no tardaran demasiado en irse. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Y lo que era peor, uno de ellos entró corriendo a mi escondite. Mi pésimo escondite. No me moví de donde estaba.

Oí un pequeño alboroto fuera, probablemente causado por las fans histéricas entrando a tropel. Pobre Anne, la que le esperaba era gorda… Traté de ser discreta mientras apartaba un poco la cortina para intentar ver a quién le había tocado el baño. Esa parte me la había perdido antes, porque mis oídos estaban taponados por el pánico. Estaba todo tan oscuro que no pude distinguir absolutamente nada, así que decidí atreverme un poco más y salir de la ducha.

-¿Hola? –preguntó mi compañero. Cerré los ojos, dándome cuenta de que era Nick. Maldije por lo bajo, porque me había oído, pero no dije nada, y volví a la ducha con sigilo.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que no los escondes debajo de la sábana –oí que decía una de las fans fuera –pero puede que estén dentro del baño.

Di un respingo, histérica. Si las fans entraban y encendían las luces, nos verían a ambos. Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

-¡No, qué va! –gritó Anne, nerviosa –en el baño está mi compañera de habitación, dándose una ducha…

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Nick dio un salto dentro de la bañera, chocando conmigo. Aún así, reprimió un grito y abrió el grifo, haciendo que el agua empezara a caer estrepitosamente. Luego, me agarró fuerte, aún a oscuras, y se pegó a mí, tratando que pareciéramos uno. Acto seguido, la puerta del baño se abrió y las luces se encendieron. Ahora podía mirar a Nick a la cara, que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de la mía. Él me miraba fijamente, como intentando que le entendiera.

-¿Anne? –grité, sin apartarme de Nicholas -¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué abres?

-¡Ay, perdona! –se disculpó la chica, saliendo apresuradamente.

-¿Veis? –dijo Anne –os lo dije. Sólo es mi compañera.

-Pero, ¿por qué se ducha con la luz apagada? –preguntó una de las fans, sospechando. Casi pude oír su cerebro maquinando una respuesta convincente.

-Es que la pobrecita es ciega –contestó –así que no le hace falta la luz.

Todas asintieron, con pesar. Lo único malo era que al salir, la chica no había apagado la luz, así que aún me encontraba con los ojos de Nick mirándome fijamente. Y encima, empapada. Cuando hice ademán de cerrar el grifo, él me sujetó la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si lo haces, esperaran a que salgas –me susurró. Yo asentí. Me estaba quedando helada, pero decidí callarme. Sin embargo él se dio cuenta cuando me estremecí, porque se abrazó más fuerte a mí, tratando de darme calor.

-Gracias –murmuré.

El agua continuaba cayendo, y eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Al cabo de cinco minutos, oímos la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y a todas las chicas salir con paso tristón. Habían dejado escapar a sus ídolos. Nick se apartó de mí y cerró el grifo.

-Creo que deberíamos salir ya –murmuró, sin apenas mirarme a los ojos.

Nick nunca había sido mi hermano favorito, en cuanto a que no me había atraído como chico, pero durante esos diez o quince minutos que me parecieron eternos, empecé a mirarle de otra manera. Había sido muy tierno abrazándome para que no tuviera frío, y no había empezado a hacer preguntas al encontrarme allí…

-Estás empapado –le dije. Sus rizos chorreaban agua, y su ropa estaba completamente mojada. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tú también y no te he dicho nada –contestó, con una sonrisa ladeada. Sin querer, volví a estremecerme de frío. Él se dio cuenta.

No tenía por qué, pero lo hizo. Me rodeó con sus brazos, como antes. Pero esta vez, yo le abracé a él también. Tras unos instantes, se apartó un poco para mirarme a la cara, algo extrañado.

-Ya sé que te estás preguntando qué estaba haciendo en el baño –murmuré, algo nerviosa. Él sonrió.

-La verdad es que de ti me espero cualquier cosa –dijo.

Creo que nos dimos cuenta de la situación, así que nos separamos un poco incómodos. Nick buscó dos toallas grandes para secarnos y nos envolvimos en ellas antes de salir del baño. No había peligro fuera, las fans se habían marchado.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Anne cuando nos vio salir. Kevin se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de levantarse y el armario se abrió, de donde salieron Joe y April, consternados.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Kev, mirándonos a Nick y a mí. Nosotros asentimos -¿y vosotros?

Joe y April sacudieron la cabeza, mientras que April estornudaba sonoramente. Joe se rió.

-Es que es alérgica a la naftalina –explicó.

-¿A la naftalina o a ti? –bromeó ella. ¿Era mi imaginación, o se miraban de una forma… diferente?

-Casi os descubren –interrumpió Anne mis pensamientos. Nick pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-Casi –contestó. Él también miraba sospechosamente a Joe y a April, así que supuse que no era la única que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

-Así que casi, ¿no? –dijo Joe. Ahora era él el que miraba a Nick y a su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. April me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-A nosotros no, porque Joe y yo creamos un gran equipo, ¿verdad, Joe? –dijo April, mirándole sonriente. Él asintió con la cabeza, acercándola hacia sí por la cintura.

-Esto, chicos –dijo Kev, que miraba la escena extrañado –creo que nos tenemos que ir.

Anne miraba a ambos lados, de Joe y April a mí y Nick. Luego agarró a Kev por un brazo.

-No pensarás irte así como así, ¿verdad? –le dijo. Él sonrió.

-Claro que no –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, tierno –volveré pronto. No te vayas.

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó Anne –ahora que todo se está poniendo tan interesante, ni loca me voy.

* * *

**¿y bien? espero que os haya gustado!! y que, como Anne, no os vayáis ahora. Queda mucho más ;)**

**si quieres alegrarme el día sólo tienes que dejarme un review!! Gracias a las que ya lo hacéis!**

**-Vicky.**


	5. Inicio de la Batalla

**fiuu la cosa se pone peliaguda con el grupo!!**

**a ver qué os parece :)**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 5 – INICIO DE LA BATALLA

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

¿Qué acababa de pasar en la habitación de Anne? Cuando Big Rob acudió al rescate, pudimos salir del hospital sin ningún problema, ordenados en fila. Nick iba delante y Kev entre él y yo. No habría podido soportar tener que apoyar mi mano en el hombro del pequeño sin desear apretar hasta hacerle daño. Una vez dentro del coche nos quedamos mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Así que, ahora te gustan las galletas, ¿no? –murmuré entre dientes, refiriéndome a Nick y Liz. Él no cambió de expresión.

-Y tú te dedicas a esconderte en los armarios con April, ¿verdad? –contestó él, con el mismo tono.

No volvimos a decir nada, mientras que Kev nos miraba extrañado y alarmado. Por otra parte, intentaba no sonreír demasiado por respeto a nosotros, pero yo sabía que estaba contento porque Anne no se había enfadado y había entendido sus razones.

-Venga, no seáis así –nos soltó de golpe. Nick y yo seguimos ignorándole.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de actuar así con mi galletita delante de mí? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué ella no había parecido molestarse? Por fin, aparté mi mirada de mi hermano pequeño, y me giré hacia la ventanilla, soltando un suspiro de indignación.

-No ha sido culpa de ninguno de vosotros –dijo Kev, tratando de calmarnos –teníais que esconderos en algún sitio, y ha dado la casualidad de que ellas estaban allí también.

-Te resulta muy difícil mantenerte alejado de una chica guapa, ¿verdad Joseph? Aunque esta sea la novia de tu hermano –me acusó Nick. Me giré a mirarle de nuevo.

-Ex novia –concreté, dolido –además, lo mismo se te aplica a ti –le eché en cara.

-Te digo lo mismo –gruñó –: ex novia. Y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-¿Ella o tú? –repliqué. Nick sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ambos.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Cómo había sido capaz Nick de actuar así con Liz en mi presencia? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué ella no se había apartado? Cuando los chicos se fueron, nos quedamos sentadas en la habitación de Anne, mientras nos lanzábamos miradas asesinas.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Nicholas, Liz? –le reproché con dureza. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme, altanera.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Joseph, April? –contestó. Si lo que quería era una guerra, la iba a tener.

-Oh, bueno… siempre me ha parecido muy gracioso, ya lo sabes –murmuré con voz inocente.

-¿No me digas? –replicó entre dientes. Parecía a punto de explotar –pues hoy me he dado cuenta de algo con Nicholas –se giró hacia Anne –. Como la fan loca esa ha entrado, a Nick no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que abrazarme fuerte debajo del agua para que pensara que era una sola persona… la verdad es que de cerca es aún más guapo.

Creí que iba a empezar a echar humo por las orejas de la rabia que sentí. Seguramente estaba verde de la envidia y los celos. Pero de pronto, recordé que yo tenía un arma secreta. Me pregunté si tendría que usarla o si era mejor que me la guardara…

-¡Y no te imaginas lo fuerte que está! –siguió hablando Liz –¡qué espalda! Y esa mirada… creí que me iba a desmayar en sus brazos si continuábamos un minuto más allí dentro.

¿Con que esas teníamos? Decidí que era hora de soltar la bomba.

-¿Ah, sí? –murmuré, con voz distraída –pues Liz, no me habías dicho nunca que Joe besaba tan bien.

Anne y ella se me quedaron mirando, paralizadas por el golpe. Yo mantuve fría mi expresión.

-¿Él te…? ¿Tú le has…? –balbuceó Liz, fuera de combate. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. El color de su cara empezó a cambiar a rojo rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, April?! –dijo Anne escandalizada.

-Me limito a contaros lo que ha pasado –me encogí de hombros –ya que Liz tenía que contarnos todos los detalles de su ducha con Nicholas, he pensado que os interesaría saber que Joe y yo nos hemos besado dentro del armario.

Actuaba lo más fríamente posible, mientras que Liz cada vez me miraba peor. De un momento a otro podía abalanzarse sobre mí con un cuchillo, a juzgar por su expresión. Pero eso era lo que le tocaba, por haber tenido que contar lo "chachi guay" que había sido abrazar a Nick.

Yo estaba preparada a su ataque, pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue recoger rápidamente sus cosas y salir corriendo de allí, dejándonos a Anne y a mí solas.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –pregunté cuando la puerta se cerró con un portazo. Anne seguía mirándome escandalizada.

-¿Y aún te lo preguntas? –dijo –presumes de que Joseph te ha besado delante de ella y, ¿qué esperas, que se quede a pedirte detalles?

-Ella tampoco ha sido demasiado discreta con lo del abrazo de Nick –me defendí.

-Estaba dolida, April –explicó Anne.

-¿Y cómo te crees que me siento yo? –grité, algo exaltada. Conteniéndome las lágrimas, agarré mi bolso y salí de allí rápidamente.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Salí de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron, deseando volver a casa y esconderme debajo de las sábanas. Todos los nervios que sentía por volver a ver a Joe ahora se habían transformado en odio. Odio hacia él y April. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla? Y ella, ¿cómo se había dejado? Gruñí en voz baja, mientras que la gente del autobús se quedaba mirándome con cara extrañada. Ignorándolos, bajé en mi parada y corrí hacia casa. Mi madre me esperaba en la cocina.

-¿Lizzie? –preguntó al oírme entrar. Fui hacia donde estaba.

-Hola, mamá –la saludé, secándome disimuladamente la primera lágrima que caía.

-¡Qué pronto llegas hoy! –dijo. Me encogí de hombros, sin demasiadas ganas de hablar –cariño, han llamado de los estudios Disney.

Levanté la cabeza, intrigada. ¿Ya, tan pronto?

-¿Qué han dicho? –pregunté. Ella me miró con expresión seria.

-No me habías contado nada de esto –me reprochó. Decidí que era hora de informarla.

-Nos presentamos ayer, April y yo –empecé –en realidad no teníamos esperanza de que nos cogieran, pero creo que les gustamos… es para una película, mamá.

-Pues, me parece que estabas equivocada –dijo ella, sonriendo –quieren veros allí esta tarde.

-Entonces, ¿puedo? –pregunté, esperanzada.

-Supongo que sí… ya eres mayor, puedes hacer lo que quieras –me dijo.

Más o menos contenta, la abracé, dándole las gracias. Luego corrí hacia mi habitación, con demasiadas cosas rondándome la cabeza. ¿April lo sabría ya? Ahora odiaría tener que trabajar con ella en una película; y lo que era peor, con Joe y Nick en ella. Sin embargo, un pequeño plan se empezó a trazar en mi cabeza.

Sí, esa tarde iría a la prueba. Algo importante tenía que pasar.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Cuando llegué a casa, de alguna manera olí el desastre en el ambiente. Mi madre y mi abuela estaban sentadas en el comedor, esperándome con cara impaciente y preocupada.

-Hola a todas –les saludé, sin saber qué pasaba. Ellas me lanzaron una mirada sospechosa.

-Así que Disney, ¿eh? –murmuró mi abuela. Aunque trataba de estar seria, parecía a punto de ponerse a sonreír de un momento a otro.

-¿Cómo…? –pregunté confundida.

-Han llamado –explicó mi madre –tienes que ir esta tarde.

Creí que iba a ponerme a reír escandalosamente. Sin embargo, decidí callarme.

-¿Pensabas contárnoslo? –siguió diciendo mamá.

-Supongo –me encogí de hombros –no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que me cogieran.

-¡Pero esto es absolutamente maravilloso! –gritó mi abuela. Al parecer no podía mantenerse más tiempo callada. Se acercó a abrazarme.

-Gracias –murmuré, algo abrumada. No quería abrazos en esos momentos o me pondría a llorar y gritar, todo a la vez.

Debía estar contenta, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué no podía?

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Había deseado tantas veces ese momento… me lo había imaginado una y otra vez en mi cabeza, durante todo el viaje a Europa. En cuanto April me viera vendía sonriente a hablarme, a decirme que lo sentía. Lo mismo haría yo. Le daría un beso de película y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero, ¿por qué nada había salido como yo quería?

Cuando llegamos a casa, subí sin dar explicaciones a mi habitación, deseando desintegrarme de la faz de la Tierra y, ya de paso, que Joe también lo hiciera. Pero él que desapareciera de la forma más dolorosa posible. Sonreí imaginándome formas de tortura para mi hermano mayor, cada cual más disparatada. Era un hecho que él tenía una legión de fans personales, ya que la mayoría le prefería, pero… ¿April? Ella siempre me dijo que no le gustaba, que yo era su favorito. Entonces, ¿por qué habían estado tan agarrados antes? Con un gruñido, hundí la cabeza en la almohada, deseando no pensar.

-Perdona, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Kev desde la puerta. No me di cuenta de que había abierto.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle y luego asentí. Él cerró tras de sí.

-Nicholas, sé que ahora todo te parece un caos –empezó a decirme, titubeante.

-¿Caos? Eso es poco –contesté –está todo patas arriba, Kevin. Se sentó en mi cama.

-Eh… quién sabe, puede que se arregle –dijo, intentando sonreír.

No dije nada más, sino que volví a hundirme en la almohada, teatralmente. Kev carraspeó.

-Nicholas, sé que no es el momento, pero… tengo que informarte de algo.

Gruñí, como dándole una señal para que continuara hablando.

-Esta tarde… bueno, nos han llamado de Disney. Quieren que estemos allí para hacer una prueba –murmuró.

Perfecto. Una tarde en robotilandia.

-¿Motivo? –pregunté cansino –creía que ya teníamos los papeles sin necesidad de pruebas.

-Nosotros sí, pero necesitan probar a las otras chicas, a las nuevas –me dijo.

-Está bien.

-¿Prometes no ser el Señor Gruñón durante toda la tarde? –me pidió antes de irse.

-Kev, te olvidas de con quién estás hablando; yo soy Don Gruñón siempre –contesté secamente.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Ni si quiera me atreví a llamar a Liz para ir juntas a la prueba en Disney, porque tenía miedo de que me mandara a un sitio no demasiado agradable, así que hice el trayecto en bus yo sola. Me extrañó no encontrármela, ya que, al fin y al cabo, ambas teníamos que coger el mismo transporte para llegar hasta los estudios. Sin embargo, sí la vi cuando llegué. Esperaba en la puerta, donde la última vez se apelotonaban todas las robots candidatas. Recordar ese momento me hizo sonreír, pero al ver la expresión de Liz, me puse seria otra vez. Al verme, su cara había adquirido esa mueca que sólo se hace cuando hueles a mierda. Levanté mi barbilla, tratando de aparentar que no me importaba lo que pudiera pensar de mí.

-¿Has venido a robarle el novio a otra, April? –me dijo Liz, fríamente.

-¿Y tú a ducharte con alguno más, Elizabeth? –espeté. Yo también sabía ser dura si me lo proponía. Y, cuando conoces tanto a una persona, puedes convertirte en su peor enemigo, y en el que más daño le haga. Cuando conoces todos sus puntos débiles, puedes hacer que se derrumbe a la primera.

Ella se calló, roja de la ira. No tuve más remedio que quedarme allí, a unos pasos de distancia, tratando de ignorarla. En realidad, nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Al cabo de media hora, por fin, salió Mary, la responsable del casting para la película. Sonreía, y esta vez iba sola, sin ningún tipo de perro faldero detrás.

-Aquí están mis chicas favoritas –dijo al vernos. Algo en ella daba sensación de tranquilidad y reconforte. Tendría la edad perfecta para ser nuestra madre, pero aún así, se la sentía como una hermana mayor, una a la que puedes contarle tus problemas.

-Buenas tardes –dije, dándome cuenta de que no sabía su apellido. Liz se acercó a saludarla y luego fui yo.

-¡Qué bien os veo! –comentó ella, echándonos un vistazo. Luego sonrió, misteriosa –sabéis por qué os hemos llamado hoy, ¿no?

-No sé, quizá para decirnos que lo del otro día estuvo genial y que Brad Pitt quiere hacer una película con nosotras –murmuró Liz atropelladamente. Mary rió.

-Casi. No es Brad Pitt, sino los Jonas Brothers –nosotras contuvimos el aliento –¿sabéis quiénes son, no?

-La verdad, creo que me suenan –dije, tratando de ser graciosa –¿son esos tres hermanos estrellas de la música, tremendamente guapos y simpáticos?

Liz me miró de reojo. Mierda, había perdido mi oportunidad de decir algo de Joseph para ponerla celosa.

-Exacto –contestó Mary, sonriendo. ¿Es que esta mujer nunca dejaba de sonreír? –así que, si me hacéis el favor de acompañarme…

Nos hizo una señal para que la acompañáramos hacia dentro de los estudios. De repente, mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Liz –¿ellos están aquí?

-Aún no han llegado, pero no tardarán –dijo Mary –; y se mueren por conoceros.

-Nosotras también, créanos –murmuré.

En silencio, Liz y yo andamos detrás de Mary, mientras que ella hacía de guía turística, explicándonos para qué serie era cada plató por el que íbamos pasando. Sunny entre estrellas, Hannah Montana, Zack y Cody… por suerte o por desgracia, no había nadie rodando en esos momentos.

Por fin, llegamos a una sala parecida a la de la primera vez, en la que había un montón de cámaras y luces. El señor Thompson, el director, ya estaba allí, con un grupo de personas más. Fue curioso, porque aunque en ese momento nos detestábamos, Liz y yo permanecimos juntas, de manera inconsciente. Supongo que así nos sentíamos más seguras.

-¡Mira qué bien! Ya estáis aquí, chicas –nos saludó el director cuando nos vio. Nosotras sonreímos, algo intimidadas. Demasiada gente alrededor.

-Buenas tardes, señor Thompson –saludamos casi a la vez. Él sonrió.

¿Qué era eso, sonrisalandia? ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que parecer tan puñeteramente amable?

-Bien, os diré lo que haremos –empezó él –vosotras vais a ir ahora mismo a maquillaje, para que os preparen para la prueba de cámara.

¡Fiu, maquillaje! Esa iba a ser la primera vez que alguien me maquillara…

-Y luego, volvéis aquí lo más deprisa que vuestros preciosos pies os lo permitan, ¿entendido? –dijo. Liz y yo asentimos.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde nos indicaban, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Es más, estaba en la misma sala. Las maquilladoras resultaron ser bastante simpáticas, pero con los típicos nombres que olvidas en el mismo instante en que te lo dicen.

-¿Estáis emocionadas por conocer a los chicos? –preguntó una de ellas. Liz y yo soltamos un murmullo.

Las maquilladoras estaban justo enfrente de nosotras, así que cualquiera que entrara en la sala no podía vernos directamente, sino que simplemente veía sus espaldas. Supuse que eso sería bueno, porque si los Jonas entraban, no nos verían a la primera y no podrían escapar. ¿O eso era malo?

-¡Aquí estáis! –exclamó el señor Thompson cuando la puerta se abrió. Un murmullo de excitación recorrió el sitio.

Con disimulo, eché un vistazo por debajo del brazo de mi maquilladora, sospechando lo que iba a ver. Tres chicos con aspecto importante entraron en tropel. Joe, Kev y por último, Nick. Los tres llevaban gafas de sol, a pesar de estar en un sitio cerrado, y los tres se aferraban a un vaso que era imposible no reconocer: Starbucks. El primero en saludar a todos fue Kevin, como siempre, el eterno amable. No había nadie más educado que él, ni más agradable.

-Buenas tardes a todos –dijo, mientras iba estrechando manos y dando abrazos a los que conocía desde hacía más tiempo.

Al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta aún de que estábamos allí, así que aproveché para seguir cotilleando.

-Veréis chicos, os hemos hecho venir porque necesitamos una prueba de cámara –explicó el señor Thompson. Nick y Joe se quitaron por fin las gafas, pero no soltaron sus bebidas.

-Creía que teníais un montón de videos nuestros –murmuró Joe.

-Es cierto, pero quiero ver qué tal quedáis con las protagonistas.

-Bueno, también hemos trabajado otras veces con Faith –comentó Nick. Al parecer, no se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar.

-No, no con ella –intervino Mary –. Tenéis que probar con las nuevas chicas. Las que harán de fans.

-¡Genial! –exclamó emocionado Nicholas. No nos engañemos, puede que pareciera que estaba impaciente por empezar, pero sólo la gente que lo conocía podía darse cuenta de que en realidad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar lo antes posible.

-Está bien –dijo Kev, sonriente –tenemos toda la tarde para vosotros.

-Perfecto –comentó el director, complacido. Casi pude verlo frotándose las manos.

-¿Cuándo llegarán? –preguntó Joe, intrigado. Me encogí en mi silla, nerviosa.

-Ah, ellas ya están aquí –dijo Mary. No pude evitarlo, miré de soslayo a Lizzie, para ver si estaba tan histérica como yo. Así era.

Mary señaló hacia nuestra zona, murmurándoles algo a los chicos que no alcancé a oír.

-Chicas, saludad a los Jonas –gritó. Sin apenas movernos, saludamos con la mano, de manera que eso fuera lo único que vieran.

-¡Hola, ehh… manos! –dijo Joe, como siempre haciendo la gracia. Liz contuvo la risa histérica.

-¿Os queda mucho? –preguntó el director, algo cansino. Pobre, debía de tener prisa.

-No, ya están –exclamaron las maquilladoras al unísono. ¿Estaban coordinadas o algo?

Tenía pánico de que se apartaran, porque así ellos nos verían y el pastel se descubriría. Pero, tarde o temprano iban a hacerlo, ¿no? Traté por todos los medios que no me vieran inmediatamente, así que mantuve la cabeza gacha, y pude ver a Lizzie que hacía lo mismo a mi lado.

Una idea estúpida se me pasó por la cabeza: ir de espaldas hasta donde ellos estaban y saludarles sin mirarlos. En mi cerebro estaba riéndome a carcajadas, pero mi expresión era seria y tranquila. Necesitaba calmarme o me pondría a bailar un zapateado allí mismo.

-Tranquilízate –me susurró Liz. ¿Ahora volvía a hablarme? –tregua. Al menos de momento.

Sonreí. Si ella podía soportarlo, yo también.

-Muy bien –contesté –¿qué propones?

Seguíamos sentadas en la zona de maquillaje, mientras que todos estaban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos sobre aspectos técnicos y cosas así.

-Propongo que nos larguemos corriendo –dijo. Yo la miré escéptica –está bien. Creo que no tenemos más remedio que ir normales. Mejor que nos vean venir a que sea de golpe, ¿no crees?

Asentí. Aunque, por otra parte… si nos veían antes, podían echar a correr. Decidí callarme.

-Fin de la tregua –dijo Liz, fría de nuevo –no se me olvida que besaste a mi novio.

-Ex novio –murmuré. Ella giró la cara, seria.

Cogiendo aire, nos levantamos con decisión. Ellos aún no nos miraban.

-Venga chicas, venid aquí –nos dijo Mary. Fue como una señal: todas las cabezas del lugar se alzaron a mirarnos. Literalmente, éramos el centro de atención.

No quería, lo juro, pero por alguna razón me puse a andar como los pingüinos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Carraspeé, recomponiéndome, rezando para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. No pude evitar mirar a Nicholas. Con aire distraído, bebió de su vaso, a la vez que levantaba la vista para ver a las dos "desconocidas". No acabó el trago, porque tuvo que bajarlo de la impresión. Joe miraba a Liz como intentando averiguar por qué le sonaba su cara, mientras que Kev tenía una expresión perpleja.

-Hola a todos –murmuré, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El primero en reaccionar fue Kevin, como siempre.

-Hola –saludó, acercándose a darme un abrazo. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia –tú debes de ser April, ¿verdad?

Asentí, mientras que le susurraba al oído un "lo siento". Él se apartó, aún sonriendo. Luego se acercó a Liz.

-Y tú eres Galleta… digo, Liz –le dio un abrazo, mientras que vi a Liz pellizcándole la espalda. Kev se había equivocado a propósito, llamándola Galleta.

Joe y Nick seguían parados, mirándonos sin saber qué hacer. Recordé todo lo del hospital, así que actué fríamente.

-Hola, Nicholas –dije, tendiéndole la mano. Primero, miró mi mano y luego mi cara. Levantando la barbilla, tendió la suya también, estrechándomela.

-Hola –murmuró. En seguida, aparté mi mirada de él, dirigiéndome a Joe.

-¡Joe! –exclamé, echándome a sus brazos para abrazarle. Él correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Hola April. No sabes cuánto me alegro de conocerte –dijo, con cierto retintín en la voz. No pude verlo, pero le lanzó una mirada a Nicholas por encima de mi hombro.

Este rápidamente se recompuso, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

-Tú debes de ser Lizzie, ¿verdad? –dijo Nicholas, lanzándole una mirada arrebatadoramente sexy. Ella miró fugazmente a Joe y luego se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño.

-Encantada de conocerte, Nick –murmuró ella mientras le abrazaba.

Sentí que mi cara ardía, que estaba a punto de estallar. Si seguía entre los brazos de mi novio le arrancaría la cabeza.

-¡Dios mío, Joe! –exclamé despreocupadamente –¡estás más fuerte al natural que por la tele!

Ahora era Liz la que me lanzaba una mirada fulminante. En serio, eran como cuchillos afilados directos a mi corazón. Probablemente estaba deseando que me muriera. Traté de ignorarla.

-Gracias –dijo Joe, orgulloso. Luego me miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo. Creí que Nick se tiraría encima de él en el mismo instante.

El resto del equipo nos miraba extrañado, sin comprender muy bien porqué cinco supuestos desconocidos tenían tanta confianza entre ellos. Pero claro, ellos no conocían nuestro pasado, ni lo conocerían nunca.

-Bueno, creo que podemos empezar ya, ¿no? –dijo Mary, mirándonos contrariada. El director asintió.

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe, con un ruido seco.

-No, me parece que no –gritó una chica, entrando a tropel. El pelo suelto, un taco de hojas en la mano que parecía ser un guión y cara de indignación. Faith.

* * *

**jojojo. Faith. La que faltaba.**

**en fin, aún a riesgo de recibir más amenazas de muerte, voy a seguir con los líos parejosos de los muchachos. Sí Sí Sí. He dicho.**

**(sabéis que en el fondo os gusta... además, la de cosas interesantes que pueden pasar...) ;)**

**he dicho ya que gracias gracias gracias por los reviews?**

**no?**

**pues lo digo otra vez.**

**!**

**-Vicky.**


	6. Guerra Fría

**CAPÍTULO 6 – GUERRA FRÍA**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Cuando ya creía que la cosa no podía ponerse peor, una loca apareció por la puerta del estudio: Faith. Estaba roja de la ira, con cara de indignación.

-¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha cambiado el guión? –preguntó ella, histérica, mirando acusadora a todos los presentes. El equipo intercambió miradas asustadas.

-Faith, cariño –dijo Nick, acercándose lo más deprisa que pudo a ella –cálmate.

Eché un vistazo rápido a April, en realidad no queriendo ver su cara. Nicholas hablando de cariño a Faith no podía ser bueno para su corazón. Él pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tratando de tranquilizarla, con ternura. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas?

-Por lo visto tienes competencia –me murmuró April, dolida. ¿Cómo podía seguir en guerra al ver eso? Supuse que era lo único que le quedaba antes de caer derrotada.

Me limité a levantar la cabeza, sin hacerle caso.

-He sido yo –dijo el señor Thompson, el director –simplemente, no me gustaba cómo había quedado el anterior.

-¿No te gustaba? –replicó ella, enfurecida –me prometiste el papel protagonista, Charles. Y con esta mierda de guión sólo veo un estúpido papel secundario. No sé si lo sabes, pero eres afortunado de tenerme en esta película, así que trata de arreglarlo ya.

Era como un dragón escupiendo fuego, y la verdad, daba miedo. Me encogí sobre mí misma, deseando que no reparara en nosotras, las que "le habíamos robado protagonismo".

Kevin y Joe miraron a Nick desesperados, como deseando que este hiciera algún encantamiento para calmarla. Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Faith, ven conmigo –le dijo él, tiernamente, apartándola un poco del grupo.

-Nicholas, esto no es justo –murmuró ella mientras se alejaban. Tuve que prestar mucha atención para enterarme de lo que estaban hablando. Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cuando eres actriz, tienes que aprender a adaptarte a todos los papeles que te toquen, sean los que sean –le susurró dulcemente él –por ejemplo, mira a Marilyn Monroe. Ella empezó con pequeños papeles secundarios hasta convertirse en la protagonista que aún es.

Faith pareció un poco más tranquila, como pensándoselo. ¿Había algo que Nicholas no pudiera hacer?

-¿Cómo crees que se lo habrá tomado? –preguntó Joe, a mi lado, pasándole el brazo a April por su cintura. Ah, olvidaba que ahora ya no era "su" galletita.

April levantó la cabeza, mirándolo entre triste y preocupada.

-Ni idea, Joseph –suspiró sonoramente –¿qué te parece si salimos de aquí mientras las cosas se calman?

No podía jurarlo, pero estaba segura de que April me lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras Joe la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras se dirigían en silencio a la puerta. ¿Se iban y me dejaban allí sola?

-Lizzie –dijo Kev, acercándose de repente. Me había olvidado de él. Le sonreí.

-Hola, Kevin –le saludé, no demasiado convencida. Luego volví a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vas tras él? –preguntó. Le miré extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que aún te gusta, ¿no? –dijo él, dirigiéndose a unas sillas cercanas. Le seguí.

-¿Quién?

-Joseph, obviamente –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, no –murmuré, tratando de sonar convincente. Fallé –en serio, no me gusta ya.

Kev se quedó en silencio, con mirada incrédula. Luego miró ensimismado a Faith y a Nick que seguían apartados, hablando. ¿Qué pasaba con mi plan? Tenía que ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes.

De un salto, bajé de mi silla y me dirigí veloz hacia Nicholas y Faith.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Cuando Joe y yo salimos del estudio, el aire fresco me ayudó a contener las lágrimas, haciendo que la mente se me despejara de nuevo. Joseph se apoyó en un muro despreocupadamente.

-Hagas lo que hagas, siempre tienes ese aire de estrella del rock que nos vuelve locas –sonreí. Él se puso las gafas de sol, para recalcar mi teoría.

-¿Os? –preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Nos –repetí. Sí, "nos" volvía locas.

-¿Te vuelvo loca a ti? –preguntó, quitándose a continuación las gafas de sol, mirándome seductoramente.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

April en el estudio de grabación. Bien, creía que podría manejarlo.

Faith en el estudio de grabación. Puede que también.

April y Faith en el estudio de grabación. No. No podría afrontarlo de ninguna forma.

Cuando aparté a Faith del grupo para calmarla, tuve que emplearme a fondo para no mirar hacia otra parte, pero no lo conseguí. Al ver a Joe y a April salir de allí agarrados sentí como si mi corazón hubiera empezado a desintegrarse. En mi mente me imaginé golpeando a Joe con todas mis fuerzas, destrozándole esa cara de _seductor_. Respiré profundamente antes de que me diera un ataque de celos y acabara pegando a mi propio hermano.

-Perdonad –interrumpió Liz de repente. Se había acercado demasiado sigilosamente, y no la había visto venir. Le sonreí, algo confundido.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Faith, mirándola de arriba abajo con desdén. A Liz no pareció importarle.

Sin dudar un segundo e ignorando a Faith, se interpuso entre ambos y se lanzó a mi cuello, plantándome un beso de película. Todos nos miraban, estaba completamente seguro, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que corresponder ese beso. Cerré los ojos sintiendo mil ojos clavados en nosotros. Y lo que era peor, los de Faith entre ellos.

-¿Pero qué…? –gritó ella, histérica. Cuando Liz se apartó, me miró un instante a los ojos y me guiñó un ojo casi imperceptiblemente.

Todos se habían quedado sin habla, mirando la escena confundidos.

-Vale, no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero creo que es mejor que salgamos un momento –dijo Kev, que se había acercado lo más deprisa posible. Agarró del brazo a Liz y a Faith para arrastrarlas fuera. Conmigo le bastó una mirada fulminante para que le siguiera.

Nos disculpamos con todo el equipo, diciendo que sólo sería cuestión de un momento y luego salimos de allí lo más rápido posible.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Estaba utilizando Joe sus armas de seductor conmigo? O lo que era más importante, ¿iba a dejarle que las utilizara?

-Puede, Joseph, puede que me vuelvas loca –dije, tratando de sonar distraída. ¿Me volvía loca? ¡Arg, mierda de sentimientos!

-Ya me lo dirás dentro de unos días –dijo, volviendo a ponerse las gafas. Sentí que lo perdía, así que me acerqué veloz hacia él.

-¿Tan seguro estás de ti mismo? –pregunté en voz baja, con una sonrisa torcida. Una vez más, se quitó las gafas, mirándome fijamente –. ¿A qué vino el beso del armario, Joseph?

No le dio tiempo a contestar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y del estudio salieron a tropel todos: Faith y Liz, que iban arrastradas por Kevin y Nick, que les seguía de cerca.

Joe me agarró de la cintura rápidamente, aproximándome hacia sí mucho más. Luego les echó un vistazo al resto.

-¿Es que no podemos tener ni un solo momento de privacidad? –preguntó, con voz ofendida.

Pillé a Nick mirándome un instante, para luego acercarse a Liz, que volvía a ser libre del apresamiento de Kev.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó Faith, completamente perdida.

-Creo que sería mejor que te fueras a casa, Faith –le dijo Nick, directo pero tierno a la vez. Ella empezó a derretirse, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por lo visto era fácil de manejar para Nicholas.

-¿Me llamarás luego? –le preguntó, jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa. Él sujetó acariciante sus manos, apartándola delicadamente. Luego asintió.

Echándonos una mirada fulminante a todos por última vez, dio media vuelta y salió de allí con pasos nerviosos.

-Vale, ahora estamos solos –dijo Kevin -¿queréis explicarme de qué va todo esto? ¿Es el día mundial del intercambio de pareja y yo no me he enterado?

Nuestras posiciones nos delataban: Joe y yo juntos, apoyados en la pared; Nick y Liz a centímetros de distancia, casi rozando sus manos, justo enfrente nuestro y Kev entre ambas parejas.

-¿Explicarte qué? –preguntó Nick, sin mirar a su hermano.

-Explicarme por qué actuáis como si de repente os hubierais vuelto locos –dijo el mayor.

-¿Locos por qué? –replicó Joe.

-Verás Kevin, yo te explicaré lo que pasa: Joe y April se han besado esta mañana en el hospital –soltó Liz de repente.

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido. El golpe había sido fuerte.

-Dime que eso es mentira, April –murmuró mirándome incrédulo. Sentí el impulso de bajar la cabeza, decirle que todo era mentira, que no me había besado con nadie. En vez de eso, recordé su manera de actuar con Faith… y con Liz.

-No es mentira, Nicholas –repliqué –aunque todo eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Él asintió quedamente, como asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Luego, sin esperármelo, agarró a Liz por la cintura y se lanzó a sus labios. Ella no opuso resistencia.

Joe hizo un movimiento imperceptible, a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermano pequeño al ver la escena, pero reaccioné rápido, sujetándolo por el brazo. Cuando me miró contrariado, negué con la cabeza, seria. Trataba de mostrarme fría.

-No quiero estar presente mientras os herís los unos a los otros –dijo Kevin cuando Liz y Nick se separaron –como yo no tengo que hacer prueba con ninguna pareja, me voy. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tras esto, dio media vuelta, saliendo de allí lo más deprisa que pudo.

-Así que, ¿es oficial? –preguntó Joe, mirando a su hermano pequeño y a la que había sido su galletita -¿estáis juntos?

-¿Lo estáis vosotros? –replicó Liz.

-Sí –respondí, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Joseph.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Vale, si Joe y April estaban juntos, tenía dos opciones: llorar o seguir con mi plan. Escogí la segunda.

-Ah, entonces me alegro –le dije a April, cuando respondió a mi pregunta. Luego apoyé mi mano sobre el pecho de Nicholas –porque Nick y yo también estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

Creí que me sería más difícil hacer que él colaborara, pero en realidad fue instantáneo.

-Sí –dijo el pequeño, abrazándome fuerte.

-Está bien –dijo Joe, por última vez –vámonos, April.

Ambos abrieron la puerta del estudio, entrando aún cogidos de la mano. Cuando nos quedamos solos, Nick dejó caer hasta el suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Liz? –me preguntó desde allí abajo. Me senté a su lado.

-¿De qué va el qué, Nicholas?

-El beso de antes, lo de que estamos juntos... todo –explicó él, con la mirada perdida.

-Mira, a partir de ahora estamos juntos, ¿vale? –le dije, cogiéndole las manos, tratando que me prestara atención.

-Pero… -empezó a decir.

-Sí, ya sé que estás enamorado de April –le interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir nada –y yo lo estoy de Joe –seguí -, pero tenemos que hacer algo para recuperarlos.

-¿Y esto es lo que se te ocurre? –preguntó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mira, a ambos nos han dejado, ¿verdad? –le expliqué. Él asintió, cabizbajo –pues lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es que sean ellos los que vengan arrastrándose.

-¿Cómo?

Este chico era cortito cuando estaba triste y destrozado… suspiré exasperada.

-¿Te suena el dicho de _"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_? –pregunté. Su expresión se iluminó.

-Eres un genio, Lizzie –dijo.

-Lo sé –me di importancia.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: tú quieres a Joe –yo asentí –y yo quiero a April –volví a asentir –entonces, esto es sólo una actuación, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, emplumado amigo, me has captado –contesté –pero toda actuación tiene reglas.

-¿Qué clase de reglas? –preguntó, algo preocupado.

-Debes tratarla lo más fríamente que puedas. No caigas a su trampa. Seguramente intentará que vuelvas arrastrándote a ella, pero tienes que ser fuerte y hacer que sea ella la que dé el paso –él me escuchaba atento.

-¿Vamos a jugar a ser seductores y fríos? –preguntó emocionado.

-Muy bien –le dije –. A partir de ahora vamos a empezar una guerra fría.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Galletita con mi hermano pequeño, ¿podía haber algo peor? Antes de llegar con todo el equipo de la película, April se detuvo en el pasillo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté, preocupado. Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándome con ojos tristes.

-Es que… -murmuró.

-Lo sé, estás enamorada de Nicholas –dije. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera hacer que fuera menos real –no te avergüences de ello.

-Explícame una cosa, Joseph –me pidió. Se me hizo raro que me llamara por mi nombre completo. Sólo Galletita y mi familia lo hacía -: el beso de esta mañana, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Carraspeé nervioso. El beso de la mañana en el armario… bajé la cabeza.

-Pues… tenía que callarte de alguna manera antes de que nos descubrieran y esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió –dije, disculpándome –no quería molestarte ni nada por el estilo y nunca pensé que tendría estas consecuencias…

-Dios –murmuró ella, nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, creo que… creo que cometí un error gigantesco –me dijo –lo siento muchísimo, Joe… yo no quería, sabes que me caes muy bien…

-¿Qué pasa? ¡cuéntamelo! –le pedí, cada vez más preocupado. Ella bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies, avergonzada.

-Le dije a Liz que nos besamos y creo que es por eso por lo que nos odia –dijo.

-No te preocupes por eso –dije quitándole importancia –ella ya me odiaba antes de todo eso.

-No es cierto –murmuré.

-Sí lo es –rebatí –y es normal. La abandoné en la primera ocasión que tuve.

April se sorbió la nariz.

-Ya somos dos –dijo. Luego rebuscó en su bolsillo, al parecer sin encontrar lo que quería -¡mierda! Debe de habérseme caído el móvil por algún sitio…

-Quizá está fuera –propuse. Salió disparada como un rayo hacia donde minutos antes habíamos estado todos en congregación.

No tardó nada en volver, con una cara de consternación y su móvil en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté mientras ella se sentaba en medio del pasillo -¿dónde estaba tu móvil?

Ella no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Joe? –murmuró, aún sin mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por recuperar a tu galletita? –me preguntó, girándose hacia mi.

Tenía cara de loca, de trastornada mental. Asustado, le contesté.

-Todo… creo –dije –me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?

-He oído su conversación sin que se enteraran –explicó. Supuse que se refería a Nicholas y Liz, así que le presté atención –. Van a… van a empezar una guerra fría.

-¿Qué? –sentí que me perdía. ¿De qué hablaba?

-A ver, esto va a ser como un juego: ellos intentarán que nosotros volvamos arrastrándonos, porque "supuestamente" fuimos nosotros los que rompimos.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! –exclamé. Aunque, quizá tenía un poco de razón –April, tú sabes que yo no quería… sabes que me arrepiento mucho de haber dejado escapar a mi galletita…

Ella me dio un bofetón, haciendo que me recompusiera inmediatamente.

-No –ordenó. La miré asustado –. No tiene que verte débil. A partir de ahora todo girará en torno a quién es el más fuerte. ¿Te queda algo de ese lado de seductor?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿cuento contigo para la misión? –me preguntó, algo más animada. Yo asentí –. Vamos a ganar esta guerra.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

No pude dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo en todo el camino hasta el hospital. ¿Por qué se estaban comportando así? Sentía como si ya no conociera a ninguno de los cuatro. ¿April y Joe? ¿Liz y Nick? Por favor, ¡pero si era de risa! Mi expresión de preocupación sólo cambió al llegar a la habitación de Anne y encontrarla profundamente dormida.

Sin hacer ruido, me quité la chaqueta, colgándola con cuidado en el armario. Aterrorizado por si acaso la despertaba, decidí quitarme los zapatos también. Por suerte, el sillón estaba lo bastante cerca de su cama como para no tener que arrastrarlo, así que me senté con cuidado. Estaba justo a su lado, después de mucho tiempo separados.

Repasé con cariño cada milímetro de su cara, cada peca, cada pequeña arruga de expresión. Su hombro descubierto, sus manos que se escondían debajo de la almohada…

Anne abrió los ojos, lentamente. Luego sonrió.

-Hola, pervertido –murmuró, tratando de despejarse. Sonreí aún más.

-¿Pervertido por qué? –pregunté, divertido por su saludo.

-Por dedicarte a mirar a una chica indefensa –dijo, sin cambiar de posición.

-No he podido evitarlo –me encogí de hombros. A continuación, me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla -¿qué tal has dormido?

-Pregúntame mejor qué tal me he despertado –sonrió.

-Espero que bien…

-Mejor que bien –contestó -¿qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías ocupado todo el día…

-No, me he escapado –dije, apartándole el pelo de la cara con cuidado. Ella puso cara de preocupación.

-Pero, se pueden enfadar tus padres y tus hermanos –balbuceó nerviosa –no quiero ser la culpable de que dejes de lado tus obligaciones como gran estrella del rock.

Yo me reí, por su forma de esforzarse en hablar. Sus fuerzas aún no eran las mejores…

-Tranquila, no me necesitaban para la prueba. Como ya debes de saber, no tengo pareja –guiñé un ojo.

-Vaya, eso me tranquiliza mucho –contestó –¿y los demás? ¿Se han quedado allí?

-Sí –contesté cabizbajo –pero Anne, algo no marcha bien.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –murmuró ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? Están cometiendo un gran error –le dije.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero si las "nuevas parejas" son de chiste! No pegan entre ellos –contestó ella.

-Eso pensaba yo…

-Y además, todos sabemos que siguen enamorados –asentí con la cabeza, convencido de ello.

-Por lo menos, Nick y Joe sí lo están –dije.

-Y April y Lizzie también, pero son demasiado orgullosas como para reconocerlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que arreglar todo esto nosotros –dije, encogiéndome de hombros –pero necesito tu ayuda, Anne.

-No te preocupes. No tardaré en salir de aquí.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de llegar Joe y yo al estudio, aparecieron Nick y Liz, cogidos de la mano. Rápidamente, agarré a Joe sin pensármelo.

-¿Ya está todo arreglado? ¿Os habéis conocido un poco mejor? –preguntó el señor Thompson, preocupado. Nosotros asentimos.

-Entonces, creo que podemos empezar con las pruebas de cámara –dijo Mary, su ayudante.

Nos hicieron pasar a los cuatro hacia delante, en frente de unos focos, como la última vez. Luego, nos tendieron a cada uno un guión, que aún no había leído, por cierto.

-A ver, vosotras dos sois fans que raptan a sus ídolos, ellos –explicó el director –pero tenemos que elegir quién estará enamorado de quién.

-Para eso no necesitamos pruebas, ¿verdad? –le dijo Liz –Nick y yo estamos juntos en esto.

-Sí, y Joe y yo también –me apresuré a añadir. Él nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ante la cámara, necesito que haya química entre vosotros –dijo –así que, de todas formas, tengo que probar con todos.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. ¿Prueba de amor con Nicholas? Imposible pasarla sin delatarme. Aunque, podía servir para hacerle fallar con su "guerra fría". Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Está bien. ¿Puedo probar con Nick yo primero? –le pregunté.

-Sí –dijo –y luego probarán Liz y Joe.

Todos se apartaron, dejándonos a Nick y a mí solos, con los focos iluminándonos. No pude evitar perderme un rato mirándole los rizos, los lunares de su cara, la forma en la que su boca estaba curvada… ¡Calma!

-Cuando diga acción, empezar a leer desde el párrafo segundo –gritó el señor Thompson. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, conscientes de que todos nos observaban desde fuera de escena.

"_**¡Acción!"**_

_-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que quería que una fan me raptase?_ –empezó Nick.

-_Era como si te viera sufrir con el mundo que te rodeaba_ –leí yo. Levanté la mirada hacia él –_sentí que no querías estar donde estabas_.

-_Si no hubiera querido estar allí, no habría luchado por ello_ –contestó.

En el guión ponía que lo siguiente tenía que gritárselo, pero en vez de eso, decidí improvisar. Me acerqué a él tranquilamente, apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro y rozando con mi cara la suya, juntando mis labios a su oído.

-_Lo he hecho porque te quiero_ –susurré.

Después de eso, tenía que girarme y salir de allí lentamente, con calma. Lo hice. Sólo me volví cuando salí de escena, para ver si lo había hecho bien. Nicholas estaba parado, tieso como un palo, con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente.

"_**¡Corten!"**_

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? –pregunté cuando las cámaras dejaron de grabar. Todo el equipo estaba parado, mirándonos. Una sonrisa asomaba por los labios de Joe, que sabía que íbamos a ganar la guerra.

-Eh… la verdad… la verdad es que ha estado muy bien –dijo el director –está claro que vosotros dos tenéis que estar juntos en esto.

Se oyó un murmullo general, dándole la razón. Sonreí, echándole un vistazo a Nick, que seguía parado, agarrado al guión.

Uno a cero.

* * *

**tintin! fin de la primera ronda! sé de alguien que se lo va a hacer pasar fatal a Nicholas. jojo. Aunque no hay que olvidar que él tampoco es que sea un angelito... EJEM.**

**mucho más por venir!!! :D gracias a todas las que pasáis, comentáis y sois tan PERFECTAS. (en serio, lo sois)**

**-Vicky.**


	7. Bonnie & Clyde

**siento el retraso!! (: y ahora me callo y os dejo leer.**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 7 – BONNIE & CLYDE

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

La actuación de April había sido perfecta. Si conocías a mi hermano -y yo lo hacía- podías adivinar por su expresión que se había quedado KO. Sonreí, más seguro que nunca de que no tardaríamos en ganar.

-Vale, ahora quiero que salgáis vosotros dos –nos dijo el director a Liz y a mí. Ella pareció algo nerviosa, mientras agarraba su guión y se ponía delante de la cámara.

-Tranquilo y… seductor –susurró April cuando pasé por su lado. Yo le guiñé un ojo, tranquilizándola. Esto iba a ser pan comido.

-¿Estás preparado, Joseph? –me preguntó Liz en voz baja una vez estuvimos frente a frente.

-No lo dudes, Galleta –contesté, con voz segura.

"_**¡Acción!"**_

-¿Quién eres tú? –empecé yo. En teoría, la escena se desarrollaba justo después de despertarme y encontrar que alguien me había raptado.

-Buenos días, ¿tienes hambre? –preguntó ella, mirándome fijamente.

-Te he preguntado que quién eres –insistí -¿dónde están mis hermanos?

-En otra parte, supongo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Se suponía que yo estaba atado y, por tanto, no podía moverme.

-¿Esto es un rapto? Por eso estoy atado, ¿verdad? –pregunté. Ella sonrió irresistiblemente.

¿Cómo podía ser seductor si mi papel consistía en estar atado e indefenso?

-Digamos que es un encierro involuntario –contestó Liz.

-Tengo un poco de sed –dije, improvisando. El equipo nos miraba confundido, pero el director nos hizo un gesto para que continuáramos -¿podrías darme de beber?

Galleta miró a su alrededor, como buscando una afirmación. Se la dieron. Luego, buscó un vaso en una mesa cercana, y se acercó a mí. Con una sonrisa torcida, sujeté mis manos por detrás de mi espalda, como recordándole que estaba maniatado y no podía beber por mí mismo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú –le dije, susurrando. Ella tembló un momento, pero luego me acercó el vaso a la boca. Casi la tenía.

Mientras bebía, clavé mis ojos en ella. Se la veía nerviosa, y casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sin embargo, canté victoria demasiado pronto.

Cuando vacié el vaso, ella lo apartó con delicadeza. Una gota se escurrió por la comisura de mis labios, cayendo lentamente. Ella alargó el dedo, capturándola antes de que se escapara, y luego se lo llevó a la boca, con cuidado.

Fue un simple gesto, pero sirvió para desarmarme. Me quedé parado mientras que ella sonreía por última vez, con expresión divertida. A continuación, dio media vuelta y salió de escena.

"_**¡Corten!"**_

El señor Thompson se quedó callado un momento, quizá demasiado impactado. Luego, se rascó la barba, analizando la situación.

-¿Qué le ha parecido? –preguntó Liz, sonriente. Él la miró, aún con ojos como platos.

-Eh… ha estado muy bien… me ha gustado eso de… la improvisación –balbuceó –¿por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mi esa escena? –murmuró en voz baja.

-Entonces, ¿cree que podría incluirla en la película? –preguntó ella, desde su posición.

-Está claro que sí –contestó. El resto del equipo murmuró en señal de aprobación, a punto de estallar en aplausos.

Vi a Nick dirigirle una sonrisa a Liz, guiñándole el ojo y levantando su pulgar, como siempre hacía. Era marca de la casa. Yo seguía parado como un idiota delante de los focos, aún con las manos en mi espalda.

Uno a uno.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Confiaba en que Liz ayudaría a que nuestro equipo ganara esa ronda… y lo hizo. Hasta yo mismo me quedé atónito, pero quizá era porque era demasiado débil. April chasqueó la lengua, a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿No te lo esperabas? –le dijo Liz, acercándose con la barbilla alta. April le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Eso es jugar sucio –le contestó. Liz se encogió de hombros, poniéndose a mi lado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –me preguntó en voz baja.

-Estás hecha una combatiente de primera –susurré, sonriendo. Ella alzó la cabeza, orgullosa.

-Bueno, me parece que ya tenemos las parejas formadas –dijo el señor Thompson, haciendo que nos acercáramos, situándonos en círculo.

-Liz con Joe y April con Nick –añadió Mary, la ayudante –bien, chicos, creo que podéis iros a casa.

-Tomaos el resto de la semana libre –dijo el director. ¿El resto de la semana? Sólo quedaba el fin de semana –. Nos veremos el lunes a las 10 de la mañana. Sed puntuales y venid con el guión aprendido.

Sin darnos cuenta, los cuatro salimos a la vez del estudio. Joe y yo teníamos que irnos juntos, porque un coche nos esperaba fuera, pero Liz y April no tenían por qué hacerlo.

-¿Cómo vuelves a casa, April? –le preguntó Joe al salir. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a buscar un autobús –contestó.

-¡Ah, no! Nada de eso –le dijo él –nosotros te llevamos a casa.

Era tarde, así que supuse que era lo mejor. No me hacía gracia que April fuera paseándose por ahí a esas horas… ¿había pensado en April? Quería decir Lizzie…

-Liz, a ti también te llevamos –le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Nicholas –contestó, acercándose para besarme tiernamente en la mejilla.

Vi a April lanzándole una mirada fulminante, sólo durante una milésima de segundo. Luego se lanzó a los brazos de Joe.

-Oh, Joe –exclamó, quizá demasiado alto –qué amable eres…

Ahora el que lanzó la mirada asesina fui yo. Cogí de la mano a Liz, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara en el coche. Luego, entré tras ella.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó, una vez dentro. Yo negué con la cabeza.

La posición en la que acabamos fue demasiado comprometedora. Era como una limusina, por lo tanto dos personas quedaban enfrente de las otras dos. Y, ¿adivinad quiénes se sentaron juntos? Liz y Joe. Así que, en los otros asientos, quedamos April y yo. Fue de manera inconsciente, lo juro. Yo no quería estar cerca de ella después de la escenita montada en el estudio, y al parecer, Liz tampoco. Se revolvía nerviosa al lado de Joe, que trataba por todos los medios de no mirarla.

El ambiente era raro, ya que nadie hablaba y no nos mirábamos entre nosotros. Sin embargo, una idea iluminó mi cabeza.

-Liz, ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? –le pregunté. Ella me miró extrañada.

-No… bueno, supongo que me quedaré encerrada en casa intentando aprenderme el guión.

-De eso nada –dije –te vienes a mi casa. Lo estudiaremos juntos.

Joe me miró alarmado, mientras que April dio un salto en su asiento, girándose para ver si me había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, Liz esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Me había captado.

-Por supuesto que sí, Nicholas –me dijo –si es eso lo que quieres…

-No, no, no, no –negó Joe impetuosamente –Nick, no puedes meter a gente en casa sin el consentimiento de todos.

-¿Gente? –espetó Liz, ofendida –lo dices como si fuera una extraña, Joe.

-Casi –dijo él, de manera casi cruel.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a Liz –traté de defenderla.

-No te preocupes, Nicholas –dijo ella –no me importa lo que tenga que decir tu hermano. Pero, tendremos que preguntárselo primero a Kev y a tus padres… y a Frankie.

Asentí quedamente y luego le dije al conductor que nos llevara al hospital, ya que seguramente Kevin estaba allí y teníamos que recogerlo. Los cuatro nos revolvimos en el asiento, incómodos por la situación.

-Nicholas, primero tendremos que pasar por mi casa a recoger mis cosas, ¿no? –me dijo Liz mientras esperábamos a Kev en el aparcamiento. Yo asentí, sonriendo.

-Aunque creo que en casa tenemos de todo –murmuré, mirándola con ojitos tiernos.

-¡Oh, por dios! –exclamó Joe –no puedo seguir aquí metido con vosotros dos –abrió la puerta del coche, con un pie fuera –April, ¿me acompañas a tomar el aire?

Ella asintió, cogiendo la mano que él le tendía para salir, y luego cerraron con un portazo.

-Creo que nuestro plan va funcionando –dijo Liz, cuando se aseguró de que nadie nos oía.

-Es cierto –contesté –formamos el mejor equipo de la historia.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Antes, "tomar el aire" significaba ir a un lugar tranquilo y morrearse, pero con Joseph no era así. Y tampoco quería. Cuando bajamos del coche, caminamos un poco para evitar que Liz y Nick oyeran nuestra conversación. Seguíamos en el aparcamiento del hospital que, por suerte, estaba desierto.

-Kev llegará de un momento a otro –dije, mirando impaciente hacia la puerta principal.

-Espero que no le hayan interceptado –murmuró Joe, preocupado.

-Sabrá defenderse –le tranquilicé.

Sin esperármelo, Joe sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón (en serio, ¿cómo podía caberle algo ahí?) y marcó un número. No pude escuchar su conversación porque se alejó un poco. Además, no quería ser una maleducada, así que me concentré en examinar el asfalto del aparcamiento y en contar los coches que me rodeaban. Sin embargo, Joe no tardó en volver, sonriente.

-¿Adivina qué? –preguntó, emocionado. Me encogí de hombros, sin tener ni idea de lo que se refería –mis padres no van a estar en casa este fin de semana.

-¿Y eso es bueno? –pregunté. A mí sólo me parecía la ocasión perfecta para que Nick y Liz hicieran cochinadas en su ausencia. Traté de quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de esos dos juntos.

-¡Claro que es bueno! –exclamó Joe -. Verás, mis padres se van a Texas, a la antigua casa, para arreglar unas cosas y se llevan a Frankie con ellos. No volverán hasta el lunes por la noche.

-Repito: ¿y eso es bueno? –estaba aún más perdida.

-Se nota que yo soy el cerebro del equipo –dijo Joe exasperado. Le miré ofendida –es broma… lo que intento decirte es que tú también te vienes este fin de semana a casa.

-¿Qué? –exclamé alarmada.

-¡Venga, piénsalo! –me dijo él, emocionado -¿qué mejor ocasión para ganarles? Se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podemos hacer allí.

-Y a mí –murmuré en voz baja –pero ninguna es buena.

-El fin justifica los medios –dijo Joe -¿quieres recuperar a Nicholas o no?

-Sí… pero no estoy segura de…

-No hay más que hablar –me cortó Joe –bienvenida a la residencia Jonas, Bonnie.

-¿Bonnie? -pregunté, confundida.

-Claro, como Bonnie y Clyde, el mejor equipo de gánsters de la historia.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Kevin no tardó mucho en llegar, entrando inesperadamente en el coche.

-Ah, hola –dijo al vernos –imaginaba que estaríais aquí. Los otros dos están fuera.

-Lo sabemos –contestó Nick. Inmediatamente, Joe y April abrieron la puerta y se sentaron.

-Estamos un poco apretados, ¿no? –murmuró Kev, que había quedado entre Nick y Joe. April se sentó a mi lado.

De nuevo, la situación era rara. Los cinco estábamos tensos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o a quién mirar. Yo decidí centrarme en el paisaje, tratando de evitar el mal trago.

-April viene a pasar el fin de semana a casa –anunció Joe. Giré tan rápido la cabeza que creí que mi cuello hacía crack.

-¿Qué has dicho? –murmuró Nick, confiando en haber escuchado mal.

-Que April viene a casa a pasar el fin de semana –repitió el mediano.

-¿Qué opinan de esto papá y mamá? –intervino Kev.

-No opinan nada porque no van a estar –explicó Joe –se van a Texas… bueno, de hecho ya se han ido. Y se llevan a Frankie.

-¿Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos? –preguntó Nick. Joseph asintió, emocionado.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de esto –contestó Kev, serio. ¿El sonriente Kevin ya no lo era?

-Hermanito, no va a pasar nada –intentó tranquilizarlo Joe.

-¿Nada? Corazones rotos, eso va a pasar –dijo Kev. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

-No sabes lo que dices –murmuró entre dientes Joe. Nick se mantuvo callado, mirándose los pies.

Un sentimiento de culpa recorrió la parte trasera del coche, mientras que todos permanecíamos en silencio, demasiado avergonzados.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Anne que venga? –sugirió Joe. Kev le echó una mirada fulminante.

-Está en un hospital, bestia –dijo –no en una residencia de estudiantes de la cual puede salir y entrar cuando le apetezca.

-Bueno, pero yo creo que ya está mucho mejor, ¿no? –insistió el mediano –además, si _"el señor Jonas"_ es el que pide que le den el alta, seguro que se la dan.

-¿Estás loco? –exclamó Kev –jamás se me ocurriría sacarla de allí si no está preparada.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo esté? –preguntó Joe.

-Cállate, Joe –dijo Kev. Eso le cerró la boca. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Después de parar dos veces (una en mi casa y otra en la de April), no tardamos mucho en llegar enfrente de una verja muy alta de hierro, rodeada de altos setos tras los cuales se ocultaba la gran casa Jonas. Yo ya había estado allí antes, pero nunca para tanto tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Un fin de semana entero con ellos? O lo que era peor, ¿con él?

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-¿Tenéis hambre? –preguntó Joe, mirándonos a todos. Bueno, no a todos, porque Kev había desaparecido escaleras arriba en cuanto llegamos. Mi estómago crujió, delatándome.

-Un poco –murmuré. Rápidamente, Liz se arrimó a Nick, agarrándole del brazo. Empecé a echar humo por las orejas.

-Bueno, Nicholas –le dijo Joe –entonces vas a tener que ir preparándonos algo de cena.

-¿Bromeas? –espetó el pequeño –Liz y yo vamos a pedir pizza y quizá veamos una película en mi habitación.

¿En su habitación? ¿Película? ¿Pizza?

-Ah, está bien –dijo Joe, mordiéndose el labio –entonces April y yo pediremos sushi. ¿Te apetece que hagamos un mini picnic en la parte trasera?

Sonreí, más como una actuación que otra cosa. Preferiría mil veces estar en la habitación con Nicholas, pero teníamos un plan que llevar a cabo, así que asentí emocionada.

-¿Un picnic? –interrumpió Nick –a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ¿no?

Joe asintió, cogiéndome por la cintura. Yo hice lo mismo, sonriendo.

-Ojalá os piquen los mosquitos –murmuró Liz en voz baja. Luego se dio media vuelta, tendiéndole la mano a Nick –vamos, Nicholas. Tenemos que elegir una película que ver.

Justo en el momento en que nos íbamos a dirigir cada uno en una dirección, Kevin bajó de golpe. Llevaba una mochila y jugueteaba con las llaves del coche en su mano.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Nick, mirándolo preocupado.

-Lejos de aquí –espetó él. Joe se interpuso entre él y la puerta, impidiéndole salir.

-En serio, Kev –murmuró -¿adónde?

-Al hospital con Anne –contestó él, con voz cansina –si necesitáis algo, llamadme. Tendré el teléfono cerca.

A pesar de todo, ambos se abrazaron, como haciendo las paces.

-Dale saludos de mi parte –dijo Nick, acercándose para abrazar a su hermano mayor también.

Desde mi posición, sonreí. Se querían, eran hermanos, y era normal que se preocuparan los unos de los otros. Entendí a Kev, que quería lo mejor para sus hermanos. Y lo que estábamos haciendo no era lo mejor…

-Hasta luego, chicas –se despidió Kev antes de salir –no hagáis nada que yo no haría –murmuró, guiñándonos un ojo. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-En fin, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –anunció Joe, mirándonos a los tres.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer –dijo Nick, con voz pensativa.

-Vosotros haced lo que queráis, pero Joe y yo tenemos un picnic preparado –dije, arrastrando al mediano hacia la parte trasera. Él no opuso resistencia.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Las pizzas y el sushi no tardaron demasiado en llegar, así que pronto perdimos de vista a Joe y a April. Acabamos viendo "Juno", una de mis favoritas. Liz me aseguró que le gustaba, pero antes de la mitad, acabó durmiéndose sobre mi cama. Yo estaba en el suelo, mordisqueando el trozo de pizza que había sobrado. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Joe y April allí fuera? Sacudí la cabeza, apartando de mi mente cualquier imagen de beso o romanticismo entre ellos. ¿Cómo habían acabado esos dos juntos? Vale que April era divertida y graciosa como Joe, pero de ahí a estar juntos…

No pude aguantarme más, así que dejé la televisión encendida, a Liz dormida y me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la parte trasera. Me sabía de memoria la película, así que no me importó perderme el final.

Me asomé por la gran cristalera que daba al jardín de atrás, intentando pasar desapercibido tras las cortinas. Joe y April estaban tumbados en el suelo, supuse que sobre una manta, pero no se movían. Tampoco estaban abrazados o demasiado juntos, sino que sólo tenían las cabezas cerca.

-Eres un cotilla –susurró una voz detrás de mí, dentro de casa. Di un brinco, sobresaltado.

-Liz, creí que estabas dormida –murmuré, tratando de calmarme. Sin saber cómo, ella me había seguido hasta allí.

-Lo estaba –dijo –pero tu escandalosa salida me ha despertado.

-¿Escandalosa? –pregunté –pero si he sido lo más sigiloso que he podido…

-¿Consideras sigiloso el golpearte dos veces contra la silla y una contra la puerta?

-Es que con la luz apagada no he podido diferenciarlo bien –murmuré, tratando de excusarme.

-Sí ya, claro –dijo ella –¡oye! Se me ocurre una idea.

-Dispara.

-¿Y si encendemos el riego automático del jardín? –propuso, mirando hacia la pareja.

-Eres un genio –le dije. Sin perder un momento, salí disparado hacia los controles de los aspersores, esperando el instante perfecto. Liz me hizo la señal, y a continuación, yo apreté el botón.

-¡Corre! –dijo ella, tirando de mi brazo hacia mi habitación. Teníamos que aparentar indiferencia, así que volvimos a nuestras posiciones: yo en el suelo y ella sobre mi cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. April y Joe no tardaron en entrar, mojados de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –exclamó Liz, alarmada. Intenté contenerme las carcajadas.

-Los aspersores se han disparado –dijo Joe con cara de fastidio. Ambos nos miraban, sospechando.

-Vaya, qué manera de fastidiar un plan, ¿verdad? –murmuré yo, tratando de parecer serio.

-Si no os importa, me voy a duchar –anunció April.

-¿Otra vez? –se le escapó a Liz. Empecé a reírme, sin poder contenerme –¡lo siento, es que era demasiado fácil!

Antes de salir, ambos nos lanzaron una mirada fulminante, mientras que nosotros seguíamos riéndonos con ganas.

-Objetivo conseguido –murmuré, cuando estuve seguro de que se habían ido.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de mi ducha, Joe me enseñó la que iba a ser mi habitación durante el fin de semana. Por suerte, tenían varias habitaciones de invitados, así que no tuve que compartirla con Liz. Habría sido un poco incómodo, sobretodo porque ella habría sido capaz de despertarse por la noche y asesinarme con un pela patatas. Y no se lo reprochaba.

-¿Estarás bien aquí, Bonnie? –me dijo Joe, en su papel de gánster. Sonreí.

-Claro que sí, Clyde –le aseguré. Esos iban a ser nuestros nombres de agentes secretos: Bonnie & Clyde, como los famosos bandoleros roba bancos.

-Entonces, buenas noches –se despidió, cerrando la puerta al salir.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Mi ventana daba a la parte trasera de la casa, al jardín donde hacía un rato había acabado mojada de pies a cabeza. Sospechaba que habían sido Liz y Nick los que habían puesto los aspersores en marcha, pero no estaba segura. Si lo había hecho era porque aún le importaba, ¿no?

Estuve dando muchas vueltas sobre la cama, sin poder dormirme. No dejaba de pensar en él… gruñí por lo bajo, levantándome para descorrer las cortinas, dejando que la luz entrara libremente. No habíamos podido acabarnos el sushi porque se había mojado y se había echado a perder, así que mi estómago empezó a crujir desesperado.

¿Sería muy descarado si bajaba a la cocina para robar algo de comida? Caminé nerviosa por la habitación, intentando decidirme. El pelo mojado caía libremente sobre mi espalda, provocándome pequeños escalofríos cuando alguna corriente de aire me alcanzaba.

"_Come"_ me dijo una vocecita interna. Suspiré. _"Tengo hambre"_ gruñó mi estómago. Volví a suspirar, exasperada. Está bien, bajaría a robar un poco de comida…

Con cuidado, agarré el pomo de la puerta, abriendo sin hacer ruido. Iba descalza, para no provocar ningún escándalo, pero aún así, en el silencio de la noche, todo parecía hacer demasiado ruido: el crujir del suelo, la puerta sellándose lentamente e incluso mis articulaciones al moverse.

Con toda la discreción que pude, me dirigí a la cocina, pasando por delante de la habitación de Nicholas, que tenía la puerta cerrada. Reprimí el impulso de lanzarme allí dentro y asaltarlo en medio de la noche, ya que eso sería nefasto para nuestro plan.

Llegué a la cocina, manteniendo a mi cabeza ocupada tratando de calcular 2455 x 34, para evitar así cualquier tentación. La verdad era que hacía bastante calor… abrí la nevera, que iluminó tenuemente la estancia. Luego, me quedé parada delante, intentando absorber algo de frío, cerrando los ojos.

De repente, alguien me sujetó por la cintura, quizá demasiado impetuosamente. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, pero no me giré.

-Tranquila –susurró él, rozando con sus labios mi oreja. Luego bajó hasta mi cuello, respirando profundamente. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar. Esos labios empezaron a posarse delicadamente sobre mi piel, provocando que se me erizara el vello.

Torcí la cabeza, facilitándole el camino. Una mano apartó con cuidado mi pelo mojado, mientras que la otra seguía en mi cintura.

-¿Sabías que Bonnie y Clyde eran pareja? –susurró él de nuevo, parando de besarme.

Di un respingo.

* * *

**jojojojo. No os voy a decir quién es el que ha atacado a April indefensa frente a la nevera (quedan abiertas las apuestas, señores!)**

**siguiente capítulo pronto! (espero y creo)**

**espero que os vaya gustando!! :) GRACIAS por los reviews! millonadas e infinitas gracias ^^**

**-Vicky.**


	8. Paréntesis

**dios mío, no tengo perdón de Dios. Este capítulo es MUY corto, pero quería dejarlo ahí...**

**leedlo con precaución.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8 – PARÉNTESIS**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Bonnie y Clyde. Éramos la versión moderna y mejorada de ellos. Y, todo había que decirlo, yo era mucho más guapo que él. El resto de la casa dormía ya, pero yo me había quedado un rato con mi portátil, en mi habitación. Decidí apagarlo y meterme en la cama, pero justo en ese momento escuché un crujido en el pasillo. ¿Alguien se había levantado? ¿O es que iban a hacer una fiestecita y no me habían invitado? Con cuidado, apagué la luz y abrí la puerta, escudriñando en la oscuridad, en busca de alguien. Parecía vacío, así que volví a cerrar, creyendo que me lo había imaginado.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Al parecer no era la única que no podía dormir, porque al cabo de un rato escuché un ruido proveniente del pasillo. Alguien había decidido dar una vuelta nocturna. Suspiré, cambiando de posición por milésima vez en la cama. Pero, ¿y si era Joe que salía a escondidas para colarse en la habitación de April? o viceversa. Soltando un gruñido, salté de la cama. No iba a permitir que esos dos se revolcaran bajo mi mismo techo.

Cuando salí de mi habitación no vi a nadie. El lugar estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no pude evitar posar mi mirada en la puerta de Joe. ¿Y si April ya había entrado? Con sigilo, me acerqué y apoyé mi oído sobre la madera, tratando de escuchar algún ruido extraño. Nada. Suspiré aliviada, hasta que otra sospecha se formó en mi mente: ¿y si estaban en la habitación de ella? Dando unos cuantos pasos más, me puse delante de su puerta, volviendo a escuchar con atención. Tampoco.

Un poco más calmada, volví a mi cuarto, sonriendo. Rocé con mi mano el pomo, a punto de abrir y meterme en la cama, acusándome a mí misma de paranoica, pero justo en ese momento caí en algo: Joe estaba dormido. Quizá sería la única ocasión que tendría en mucho tiempo de poder mirarle con atención sin que se diera cuenta. Además, ¿le había visto antes dormir?

Tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, me dirigí hacia allí, temblando. Para asegurarme, volví a apoyarme en la puerta, intentando escuchar su respiración tranquila o algún ronquido amortiguado. Sin embargo, de pronto perdí el equilibrio. La puerta se había abierto.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Como no podía dormir, había bajado al estudio, para tratar de calmarme aporreando la batería. No me preocupaba despertar a los demás, porque el sitio estaba insonorizado. Con cada ruido de percusión, una imagen se borraba de mi mente, tratando de concentrarme al máximo en el ritmo. April sonriéndole a Joe. Golpe. Joe devolviéndole la sonrisa. Golpe. Joe agarrándola de la cintura. Tres golpes seguidos. Cerré los ojos. Sus dedos entrelazados. Toda una serie de golpes.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento mucho más poderoso se adueñó de mi mente: April mirándome por primera vez, la forma de sus labios cuando me dijo que yo era su Jonas favorito, el matiz de su voz cuando me dijo que me quería, sus dedos recorriendo los botones de mi camisa aquella vez en mi coche, sus ojos brillantes cuando me dijo que era mejor que lo dejáramos…

Jadeante, dejé las baquetas a un lado, secándome el sudor de mi frente. April lo había elegido así, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Antes de acostarme había oído a Joe ir a darle las buenas noches, despidiéndose de ella. Se dirigían el uno al otro como "Bonnie y Clyde". ¿Se creían pareja de crímenes? Esos nombres aún retumbaban en mi cabeza cuando salí del estudio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Necesitaba una bebida, así que me dirigí a la cocina.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-¿Bonnie… y… Clyde? –pregunté, tartamudeando. No me atrevía a girarme, por miedo. Me había dejado llevar demasiado, y no estaba segura de querer encontrarme a quien creía que era. ¿Quién más que él sabía lo de Bonnie y Clyde?

Ahora sí que la había armado buena… ¿Joe? ¿Pero él no estaba enamorado de su Galletita? Y lo que era peor, ¿no sabía que yo estaba enamorada de su hermano pequeño? Me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta ser Bonnie en esta misión? –insistió él. Cerré los ojos, culpable. Tenía que ser valiente, girarme y apartarlo.

Cuando hice ademán de darme la vuelta, él me sujetó aún más fuerte, impidiendo que me moviera.

-No te gires –dijo. Casi sonó como una orden -¿acaso no era esto lo que querías?

Bajé la cabeza, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad. Quería poder verle las manos, para estar segura de quién era. Pero, seamos realistas, ¿quién más podía ser?

-No… -murmuré. Durante una fracción de segundo, él me soltó, para rápidamente volver a agarrarme fuerte, ya de cara a él. Con miedo, levanté la mirada, temblando.

-¿Decepcionada? –preguntó cuando me encontré con sus ojos. La tenue luz que despedía la nevera abierta me permitía ver las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban cuando sonreía, el hoyuelo que le salía al torcer el gesto. Él me miraba con una expresión irónica.

-Nicholas… -balbuceé, mirándole de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y su camiseta blanca de manga corta, siempre presente. Alrededor de su cuello descansaba una toalla, como si hubiera estado haciendo deporte.

-Estaba en la batería –explicó él al darse cuenta de mi examen –por eso estoy poco presentable.

Seguíamos estando cerca y ahora menos que nunca me importaba si estaba sudado o no. Me lancé a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo. Al principio tuve miedo de que me apartara, pero pronto enrolló sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-No sabía si… -empezó a decir. Yo le corté, cubriéndole los labios con mis dedos, sacudiendo la cabeza para que no dijera nada.

Sonrió de nuevo, mientras que extendía el brazo detrás de mí para cerrar la puerta de la nevera, dejando la cocina en absoluta oscuridad. Sólo sentía su respiración agitada, a la vez que me apretaba más hacia sí. Seguramente él sentía los golpes de mi corazón sobre su pecho, como martillazos. Me daba igual.

Tras estar así unos segundos, me aparté de él, a la vez que él murmuraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo, buscándome a tientas. Entraba un poco de luz de luna por los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín trasero, así que yo sabía que podía verme, al igual que yo le veía a él.

-Hacerte sufrir un poco –bromeé. Luego, di unos pasos hacia la ventana, abriéndola. Así, la brisa fresca de la madrugada se coló, recorriendo mi espalda y dándome un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó, al verme temblar. Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que él reaccionara inmediatamente abrazándome fuerte.

-Mucho mejor –murmuré, apoyada en su hombro.

No sé quién fue el primero, pero de pronto, nos encontramos besándonos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Nick me apretaba contra sí con tal ímpetu que creí que me iba a ahogar. Pero no me importaba. Al contrario, le devolví el abrazo, como si así no fuera posible que se soltara nunca, como si lo fuera a tener para mí siempre.

-Espera… -dijo él, apartándose jadeante –no sé si puedo seguir…

Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, cogiendo aire durante unos segundos. Luego, yo me aparté, comprendiendo de pronto lo que me quería decir. Me apoyé sobre el fregadero, tratando de recuperar el aliento, intentando verle en medio de la penumbra. Nick mantuvo la cabeza gacha, con su pecho aún subiendo y bajando agitado. De pronto, levantó la vista. Sólo vi un reflejo, pero sus ojos desprendían locura… y deseo.

-¡A la mierda! –murmuró. Luego, se lanzó contra mí, levantándome del suelo, sentándome sobre el frío mármol y besándome.

Podía sentir el calor de sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, nerviosas, sus labios desesperados sobre los míos. Entremezclé mis dedos con sus rizos, obligándolo a pegarse a mí, impidiendo que se separara.

-¿Vas a… vas a…? –casi no me atrevía a completar la pregunta. Él paró un momento, mirándome a los ojos.

-Sólo si tú quieres –contestó.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-¿Escuchando en puertas ajenas, Galleta? –murmuró Joe cuando me caí de repente a sus pies. ¡Mierda, me había pillado!

Al abrir la puerta, yo había perdido el equilibrio y había acabado en el suelo. Levanté la cabeza, intentando recomponerme un poco. Joe me miraba desde arriba, con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-Eh… no, es sólo que me he tropezado –intenté mentir, fallando estrepitosamente. Rápidamente, me puse de pie, para poder mirar a Joe a los ojos y no a los tobillos, pero casi se me había olvidado lo alto que era comparado conmigo.

De pronto, escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la cocina, y Joe me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta. ¿Situación? Yo con la espalda pegada a la puerta y Joe cerrándome el paso, con su mano sobre mi boca, impidiéndome decir nada.

-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó, aún en absoluta oscuridad. Gruñí, tratando de pronunciar un "pues claro que sí, pedazo de imbécil" pero su mano me lo impidió. Él se rió –supongo que eso es un sí.

Luego, apartó la mano de mi boca, mientras que yo trataba de mirar hacia cualquier lado menos a sus ojos, que me taladraban sin ningún pudor. Joe me apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Había olvidado lo que era verte así de cerca –murmuró. Ahora no pude evitar clavar mi mirada en la suya. Sus ojos color café me miraban atentamente.

-¿Tan fácil de olvidar soy? –contesté amargamente.

-Ni lo más mínimo –murmuró. Empecé a revolverme nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer o adónde mirar. Joe pareció darse cuenta -¿estás nerviosa?

No podía admitirlo, porque eso significaría mi derrota, así que intenté disimular.

-Eh… un poco –tartamudeé –el ruido de abajo me ha puesto nerviosa, no tú –expliqué mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa torcida. No se lo estaba creyendo para nada.

-Ya entiendo, el ruido de abajo –repitió Joe, con voz divertida –entonces no te molestará que haga esto…

Lentamente, fue acercando sus labios a los míos, con los ojos abiertos, haciendo que el corazón se me disparara. ¡Pero si hasta lo podía escuchar yo! Joe soltó una carcajada y se volvió a apartar.

-Así que el ruido, ¿no? –dijo burlón. Presentía que el color rojo de mis mejillas se había extendido por toda mi cara, hasta las orejas –admítelo, Liz: te pongo nerviosa.

¿Qué decía yo a eso? Sí, me ponía nerviosa. Siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero, admitir eso era perder una guerra demasiado valiosa. En vez de contestar, aproveché un segundo de distracción de Joe para abrir la puerta de su habitación y volar hacia la mía, cerrando la puerta con cuidado pero decisión a la vez.

Todo sin volver la vista atrás, sin pararme a mirar si me seguía. Presentí que se habría quedado demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar tan rápido. Me apoyé en mi puerta, respirando aliviada. Fuera del alcance de sus ojos podía volver a pensar con claridad.

Dando tres zancadas me metí en la cama, cubriéndome hasta arriba con las sábanas. Aún sentía la respiración de Joe sobre mi piel y la imagen de sus ojos se negaba a borrarse de mi retina. Gruñí, dando otra vuelta sobre el colchón. ¿Cómo iba a soportar todo un fin de semana allí, con él en la misma casa? De pronto, dieron tres golpes a mi puerta, haciendo que me incorporara enseguida.

-¿Sí? –murmuré, con la oreja pegada a la madera.

-Galleta… -contestó Joe desde fuera. Tomé aire, tratando de calmarme y abrí.

-¿Qué pasa, Joe? –pregunté, mirándolo más o menos seria.

-Liz, es que… verás… venía a… -no le dejé terminar. De manera brusca, tiré de él hacia dentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Joe me miró alarmado pero a la vez divertido.

-Te has equivocado de noche, Joe –le dije. Luego me lancé a sus labios, cosa que deseaba hacer desde hacía siglos.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Me había vuelto loca o Nick Jonas estaba a punto de dar el paso definitivo conmigo? Y encima tenía el valor de preguntarme si yo quería. ¿Quería? A ver, déjame pensar… ¡claro!

-Nick… eh, ves con cuidado –le dije. Casi a empujones, habíamos llegado al pie de la escalera, chocando con todo lo que se interponía a nuestro paso. Ahora mi espalda estaba empotrada contra la fría pared, y él me besaba desesperadamente.

Se apartó un momento de mí, emocionado. Luego, me agarró de la mano, tirando de mí hacia arriba, pero no entró en su habitación, sino que la pasó de largo.

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté, confundida.

-Tú sígueme –se limitó a decir.

Al torcer el fondo del pasillo del primer piso, había una pequeña escalera de caracol. Ignoraba adónde daba, pero me vi arrastrada hacia ella. Nick avanzaba a trompicones, y yo le seguía impaciente.

Cuando subí el último peldaño y Nick se apartó, pude verlo: la buhardilla. Tenía el techo inclinado, con un ventanal gigante que daba directamente al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban tanto que parecían estar súper cerca de nosotros. Justo debajo del cristal había una cama gigante, de esas que están casi a ras del suelo. A diferencia de cómo te puedes imaginar que es una buhardilla, esta estaba completamente limpia y despejada, sin rastro de trastos alrededor. Era perfecta, porque no había demasiada luz, sino que estaba iluminada únicamente por las estrellas y la luna, que contemplaban la escena desde arriba.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Nick, al verme sin habla. Asentí como una tonta –. Me alegro. Creo recordar que querías que tu primera vez fuera especial…

-Lo que importa no es el escenario, sino el actor principal –le dije, mirándole a los ojos. Él extendió los brazos y se miró a sí mismo de abajo a arriba, como exponiéndose.

-¿Te parezco lo bastante bueno como para actuar en esta obra? –preguntó. Yo sonreí.

-Tendré que comprobar la mercancía –bromeé. Me deslicé hacia él, mientras que se quedaba quieto, mirándome avanzar.

Cuando estábamos a un centímetro de distancia, le di un suave beso en los labios, dejándole con ganas de más. Luego, volví a rozar con mis labios cerca de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, deteniéndome en el poco pecho que dejaba al descubierto su camiseta. Levanté la vista, como dándole a entender que me impedía seguir. Él asintió quedamente.

¡Vía libre! Casi con avidez, tiré de su camiseta hacia arriba, mientras él colaboraba levantando los brazos. Nick se quedó con el torso desnudo ante mí, clavando su mirada y poniéndome tremendamente nerviosa.

-Supongo que empezaré marcando el ritmo yo –dije, sonriéndole pícara. El asintió, como dejándome seguir.

Nos acercamos a la cama, mientras que le obligaba a tirarse sobre ella. Luego, salté encima de él, volviendo a repetir el trayecto de besos hasta su pecho, pero ahora continuando hasta casi su estómago. Bordeé la forma de sus pectorales con mis labios, besé cada uno de sus abdominales hasta su ombligo, llegando casi hasta el borde de su pantalón. Ahí paré, volviendo hacia arriba.

-No juegues con fuego si no te quieres quemar –murmuró Nick, cuando llegué de nuevo a sus labios.

Bruscamente, tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba, dejándome indefensa ante sus ojos. Nick no sabía que no llevaba sujetador para dormir.

La oscuridad nos salvaba de miradas extrañas, aunque teníamos la luz justa y necesaria para ver la belleza que había en nuestros cuerpos. Con cada caricia suya, yo me estremecía, sintiendo cada segundo como si durara años. Con cada beso, un calambre me recorría la espalda. Mientras bajaba jugueteando por mi cuello, mis manos se perdían en su fuerte espalda, bajando por su columna, trazando el trayecto con mis dedos. Sus manos cálidas recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin tener un trayecto marcado: sólo exploraba.

Cuando llegó el momento, Nick, que había quedado sobre mí, me miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó, aún abrazándome. Tomé aire ávidamente, armándome de valor.

Asentí, dispuesta a dejarme llevar.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Cuando Liz estiró de mí hacia dentro de su habitación, algo extraño pasó: mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado. ¿Era este el momento definitivo?

Aún con la espalda sobre la puerta, Liz empezó a besarme, poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo me apoyé en su cintura, acercándola con ímpetu.

-Ups, veo que la cosa se está poniendo seria por aquí –murmuró Liz, echando un vistazo hacia abajo. Hacia mi bajo. Desvié la mirada, nervioso y avergonzado. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa? –pregunté, mirándola acusadoramente. Ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me arrepiento –me susurró al oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Fue como un "click", algo no esperado. De repente, estaba preparado para eso.

Me las arreglé para que rodáramos y ella quedara sobre la puerta, sin importarme ya si hacíamos ruido. Liz me miró alarmada.

-Joe, sé discreto –dijo. La miré incrédulo.

-No puedo ser discreto contigo tan cerca –le contesté.

-Entonces no lo seas –dijo, lentamente, acariciando con sus labios las palabras –. ¿Qué sueles hacer cuando tienes un problema como este?

Se refería a Big Joe, que abultaba más de lo normal. Empecé a tartamudear, nervioso.

-Eh, esto… supongo que me doy una ducha de agua fría y... bueno, intento que se me pase –contesté.

-¿Te pasa muy a menudo? –murmuró, jugueteando con el cuello de mi camiseta.

-Últimamente, sí –confesé. Ella bajó la mirada, sonriendo.

-¿Y eso? –insistió –¿es que April no te ayuda con tus "problemas"?

¿April? me aparté un momento de ella. ¿April? ¿Por qué iba a tener que ayudarme? Ah, ya claro, porque "estábamos juntos".

-Ella no es el problema, Galleta –contesté –; eres tú.

Su cara reflejó sorpresa, mientras que abría mucho los ojos y me miraba pasmada. Yo sonreí, torciendo el gesto. Luego, lentamente, me acerqué a sus labios. Ella, sin embargo, giró la cara impidiendo que la besara. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté preocupado. Ella seguía sin mirarme, pero pareció armarse de valor para hablar.

-Joe… creo que sería mejor que te fueras –dijo, bajando la mirada. ¿Qué?

-Liz, no… ¿qué va mal? –insistí, alarmado –va, recuerda lo que te he dicho. No querrás que tenga que darme una ducha de agua fría a estas horas de la madrugada, ¿no?

Traté de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero no funcionaba. Ella seguía sin mirarme, y estaba seria de repente.

-Joseph… mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto para aprendernos el guión y eso… quiero descansar –me dijo, escabulléndose.

Antes de salir le eché un último vistazo, creyendo ver que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Aún así, no estaba seguro.

* * *

**así que... ya veréis cómo sigue. jojo.**

**por cierto, espero que todos hayáis tenido unas navidades fantabulosas. :)**

**Gracias por los reviews! son perfectos.**

**-Vicky.  
**


	9. Actuación

**Holaaaaa! :D siento MUCHISIMO el retraso! he estado un poco liada/sin inspiración/vaga...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9 – ACTUACIÓN**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Un rayo de sol caía directamente sobre mis ojos cerrados, pero a pesar de todo, me molestaba. Con una sonrisa en la cara, rodé sobre la cama, recordando de repente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior: Nick, la cocina, luego la buhardilla, el paso definitivo… Le busqué a tientas sobre la cama, pero no di con él. Abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz. Nick no estaba conmigo.

Me incorporé rápidamente, buscando por toda la habitación. No cuadraba. Lo último que recordaba era haberme quedado dormida entre sus brazos, agotada. Él no podía haber tardado mucho más en dormirse... Había sido mi primera vez. La primera. Y había sido con él, con Nick. A él no pareció importarle romper su promesa, y yo sabía que había valido la pena. Yo le quería y él a mí… o eso creía. No encontrarle a mi lado me obligaba a reconsiderar esa parte.

Cuando ya me estaba entrando el pánico, Nick entró de espaldas, con el pecho descubierto y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Sonreí al verlo.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamé, quizá demasiado emocionada. Él se giró, dejándome ver la bandeja con comida que llevaba.

-Buenos días –sonrió al verme –¿hace mucho que te has despertado?

-No mucho –dije. Él se sentó a mi lado en la cama, dejando la bandeja en un lugar seguro. Luego, me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bien, aunque quería despertarte yo –me dijo, poniendo cara triste –. Me ha dado tiempo a ducharme y a preparar algo de desayuno.

Le miré asustada.

-Y… eh… ¿alguien te ha visto? –pregunté. Si Joe o Liz sabían que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, ya podía despedirme de mi cuento de hadas. O lo que era peor, ¿¿y si Kevin había vuelto??

-No. A Joe le gusta mucho dormir, y al parecer lo mismo pasa con Liz –dijo Nick rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba histérica –. Tranquila, sigue siendo un secreto.

Respiré aliviada. No sabía si quería que todos se enteraran.

-¿Va a seguir siendo un secreto? –pregunté, queriendo dejar las cosas claras. Nick me miró, dudando. Tras pensárselo un momento, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Quieres que sea un secreto? –preguntó. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía que decidir yo? Ya me había tocado hacer eso una vez, y ya había tenido suficiente.

-No creo que yo sea la más adecuada para tomar decisiones –murmuré –siempre me salen mal.

Él sonrió.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó –tú elegiste seguir hablando con ese chico desconocido por móvil, decidiste ir a conocerle. Lo demás es historia.

"Aquel chico desconocido". Sonreí, acordándome de cómo habíamos empezado a hablar, de cómo nos conocimos. El misterioso chico "Jack" que acabó siendo él.

-Bueno, supongo que no todas mis decisiones han sido malas –admití, bajando la cabeza.

-Claro que no –dijo –y esa _mala decisión _ en la que estás pensando, tiene fácil solución.

Le miré, aturullada. Se refería a la decisión de "vamos a dejarlo porque no puedo compartirte con millones de chicas". Horrorosa. Suspiré profundamente.

-¿Tú aún quieres estar conmigo? –pregunté, tratando no sonar desesperada.

-Fuiste tú la que me dejaste, April. Y me dejaste el corazón destrozado –admitió –¿crees que lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche lo habría hecho con cualquiera?

-Espero que no –intenté bromear. Él sonrió, acercándose de nuevo para darme un beso –Nicholas, lo siento mucho… no debí haber precipitado las cosas.

-No pasa nada –dijo –tenías tus razones. Pero, déjame que te pregunte algo, ¿qué pasa contigo y Joe?

Me revolví incómoda sobre la cama, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a sus ojos marrones. Odiaba cómo se clavaban en los míos. Era como si no hubiera escapatoria, como si con sólo mirarte supiera hasta tu más oscuro secreto. ¿Podía decirle que TODO era mentira, que Joe y yo estábamos jugando con sus sentimientos y con los de Liz? Aunque en realidad, fueron él y Liz los que empezaron con "la guerra fría".

-Eh… bueno… supongo que… -no podía seguir hablando.

-¿Te gusta? –soltó él, siendo demasiado directo. Aunque en realidad prefería preguntas cortas que pudiera responder sin pasar vergüenza.

-No –contesté rápidamente. Él levantó la ceja –me refiero a que no me gusta como chico. Me cae bien, pero eso es todo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estáis juntos? –preguntó.

-Creo que te he dejado claro que **no **estamos juntos –dije. Él me miró acusador –vale, te voy a contar lo que pasa: os oí a Liz y a ti hablar sobre una guerra fría, así que Joe y yo decidimos hacer lo mismo contra vosotros.

Hala, ya lo había soltado. Exhalé aliviada, porque me acababa de quitar un gran peso de encima. Nick abrió los ojos, impresionado por la noticia.

-¿Nos oíste? –parecía un poco avergonzado. Asentí brevemente –entonces, sabrás por qué lo hicimos, ¿no?

-Porque nosotros os habíamos dejado a vosotros y tenías que conseguir que volviéramos arrastrándonos –dije.

-Algo así –admitió.

-Entonces, ¿dejamos eso a un lado?

-Sí –dijo Nick –pero antes, necesito decirte algo. He estado dándole vueltas toda la mañana, y la verdad, no sé si lo de anoche estuvo bien…

Me asusté. ¿Ahora se arrepentía y me decía que nunca más volviera a hablarle? Si me decía que pretendiéramos que no había pasado nada, no sabría qué hacer. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi estado nervioso, porque se apresuró a completar la frase.

-No quiero decir que me arrepienta de lo que pasó –dijo –llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo. Es sólo que, bueno… fue todo demasiado deprisa. Y necesito decirte que… que te quiero.

El corazón empezó a latirme deprisa, el pecho se me hinchó y tuve que morderme los labios para no llorar como una histérica. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también te quiero, Nick –confesé –siempre lo he hecho.

-Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír –me dijo, feliz. Luego, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí, besándome y abrazándome, tierno y violento a la vez.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Casi no había podido dormir, pero al final debí de caer inconsciente, porque me encontré a mí misma tirada en el suelo de la habitación, en una posición poco cómoda. Después de que Joe se fuera, o mejor dicho, después de que yo le echara a patadas de allí, me senté en el suelo un buen rato, llorando como una estúpida. ¿Por qué no le había dejado continuar? Yo quería. No, yo lo deseaba, lo ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Sería su primera vez, y la mía también. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que me recordaría siempre. La primera nunca se olvida, ¿verdad? Si iba a dejar de estar con él, eso era lo único que me quedaba, marcarle de por vida.

Con todo eso en la cabeza me dormí, y por tanto, era normal que hubiera tenido tantos sueños raros. Me puse de pie, estirando mis articulaciones, demasiado agarrotadas como para funcionar correctamente. La luz entraba con fuerza por mi ventana y mi estómago gruñía, así que, armándome de valor, decidí ir a tomar algo de desayuno a la cocina.

Rezando para que nadie me oyera, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, con demasiada prisa. No tuve suerte.

-Buenos días –saludó una voz conocida desde la cocina. Me quedé congelada en la puerta. Era Joe.

-Buenos días –contesté. Tratando de calmarme, me acerqué hasta la nevera, manteniendo las distancias con él. Me costó siglos encontrar la leche, a pesar de que la tenía justo enfrente.

Oía la cuchara sobre el bol de cereales que Joe se había preparado, y cada vez que dejaba el vaso sobre el mármol. Comía de pie, apoyado sobre el banco, sin prestar demasiada atención a la televisión encendida a unos pasos de distancia. Tuve que ponerme cerca de él, pero pude evitar mirarle. Sin embargo, Joe dejó caer la cuchara de repente, haciendo que sonara ese ruido metálico que tanto odiaba. Levanté la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me echaste anoche? –soltó de repente. Estaba quieto y serio, pero aún así, tremendamente irresistible. Típico de mí, empecé a atragantarme con mis cereales.

Joe se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a mí, tratando de ayudarme. Yo sólo necesitaba espacio, no tenerle cerca… lástima que no pudiera decírselo. Tardé en calmarme unos segundos, pero, cuando por fin podía respirar más o menos bien, Joe me arrastró hacia el sofá.

-Ponte cómoda. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes respirar? –hablaba atropelladamente, tratando de asegurarse que estaba bien.

-Si te apartas, estaré mejor –contesté. Él puso cara de fastidio, separándose rápidamente.

-¿Es que ahora me tienes una alergia incontrolable y no puedes acercarte a mí a menos de 1 metro?

-Algo así –murmuré. Ya podía respirar perfectamente, sólo había sido un atragantamiento tonto, pero por lo menos me había servido para esquivar su pregunta.

-En serio Liz, ¿qué te pasa conmigo? –preguntó, mirándome preocupado –anoche fuiste tú la que vino a mi habitación, la que me empujó contra la puerta. ¿Por qué luego me echaste así?

Justo en ese momento cuando empecé a ponerme roja, Nick entró en la sala, interrumpiéndonos.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –exclamó, demasiado feliz. Joe y yo nos quedamos mirándolo.

-Buenos días –murmuró él, volviendo a su tazón de cereales, con pasos pesados. Tres segundos después, April entró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan feliz esa mañana?

-¡Hola! –canturreó ella. Juraría que la vi echarle una mirada a Nicholas, que le sonrió como respuesta, pero giré la cara demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Nick? –pregunté, centrándome en el plan de nuevo. Él cerró la nevera, tras haber encontrado algo que mordisquear, y luego me miró sonriente.

-Muy bien, Liz –contestó. ¿Me había despertado en sonrisalandia? –¿y tú?

-Perfectamente –mentí. Joe dejó escapar un bufido de indignación, masticando ruidosamente sus cereales y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tú qué tal, Joe? –preguntó April, mirándolo con atención.

-No he dormido –se encogió de hombros. Nick miró a su hermano, extrañado.

-¿Cómo que no? –le preguntó el pequeño. Joe siguió masticando –¿qué ha pasado, hermanito? ¿Tenías miedo porque papá y mamá no estaban en casa?

Bajé la cabeza, rezando para que a Joe no se le ocurriera decir nada de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, él dejó caer la cuchara en su tazón y se levantó muy digno, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Tú no lo entiendes –murmuró antes de cerrar.

Nick y April intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza, mientras que yo contenía las ganas de llorar. Tenía que seguir con el plan a toda costa, ya que no me faltaba mucho para que Joe volviera a mí como quería. Pero, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

-En fin, tendremos que empezar a ensayar los guiones, ¿no? –preguntó April en voz alta. Asentí sin demasiadas ganas.

-Voy un momento al baño –murmuré, saliendo lo más deprisa que pude de allí. Lo último que quería era que me vieran llorar.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Joe no había actuado como esperaba que hiciera. En vez de soltar alguna de sus gracias para cerrarme la boca, se había limitado a irse de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Y luego, Liz había desaparecido también. Estaba claro que algo pasaba.

-¿A qué viene esto? –le pregunté a April cuando estuvimos solos otra vez.

-No tengo ni idea –murmuró.

-Si siguen así se van a hacer daño –dije. La verdad era que estaba muy preocupado.

-Creo que ya se lo han hecho –contestó ella, con gravedad.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –espeté. No iba a permitir que mi hermano acabara triste por las esquinas por culpa de una ridiculez como esa.

-Se me ocurre algo –dijo April, con una sonrisa en la cara.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Pasar la noche en el hospital no había sido tan horrible como pensaba, ya que las enfermeras habían dejado que durmiera en la cama de al lado de Anne, como si fuera un invitado. Además, se aseguraron de que nadie se paseara por esa zona, haciendo que estuviéramos muchísimo más cómodos. Cuando me desperté, Anne hojeaba una revista, mordisqueando una galleta.

-¿Dicen algo de la nueva novia de Kevin Jonas? –pregunté, aún desde mi cama. Ella se giró sobresaltada, porque no se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado. Luego sonrió.

-¡Oh, sí! Dice que está en el hospital, pero que a principios de semana podrá irse a su casa –respondió Anne, haciendo como si leyera. Di un respingo, bajando de un salto de la cama.

-¿Es eso verdad? –pregunté emocionado. –¿Vas a salir de aquí?

-Sí, señorito –asintió ella, sonriente –el lunes puedo agarrar mis cosas, colgármelas al hombro, e irme a vivir debajo de un puente.

-¿Debajo de un puente? ¿A qué viene eso?

-No creo que el piso que buscaste para mí siga disponible –murmuró ella.

-¿Crees que te dejaré estar debajo de un puente?

-Espero que no –contestó, riéndose –aunque no me importaría si te vinieras conmigo…

-Acepto. Vámonos ahora mismo –bromeé. Justo en ese momento, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Hola mamá –saludé al descolgar. Anne hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera y siguió leyendo su revista.

-Kevin, ¿qué tal todo por casa? –preguntó ella. De fondo se oía a Frankie, intentando convencer a mi padre para que le dejara ir al cine a ver una nueva película de acción que acababan de estrenar.

-Ehh… todo bien, mamá –mentí, poniéndome de pronto nervioso –¿y vosotros qué tal por Texas?

-Bien, esto está peor de lo que creí. Creo que nos vamos a tener que quedar toda la semana, cielo. ¿Estaréis bien solos? ¿Necesitáis algo?

-No, mamá, tenemos de todo –murmuré. Ahora sí que se iba a liar buena…

-Entonces, te llamo mañana para ver qué tal va todo, ¿vale? –dijo, visiblemente preocupada. Yo sabía que mi madre odiaba dejarnos solos.

Tras tranquilizarla por última vez, colgué el teléfono. Anne volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa? Tendrías que verte la cara –murmuró.

-Mis padres no vuelven en una semana –contesté. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, significa que aquellos cuatro tienen otros 7 días más para crear el caos.

La noche anterior nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde hablando sobre cómo Joe, Liz, April y Nick estaban haciéndose daño, sin darse cuenta de lo imbéciles que estaban siendo.

-Eso no puede ser, tenemos que pararlos –dijo Anne. Asentí enérgicamente.

-Te necesito fuera de aquí, Annette.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Cuando pasó un rato, decidí volver al salón. Teníamos que preparar el guión, y mis hermanos contaban conmigo. No podía dejar que una pataleta estropeara algo tan importante. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió cuando entré. April estaba sentada en el sofá, cambiando cansinamente de canal de televisión, sin apenas prestar atención, mientras que Nick seguía en la zona de la cocina, jugando con una tostada fría. No se miraban, actuaban como si el otro no existiera.

-Eh, tenemos que aprendernos el guión –les dije, en voz alta. Ambos me miraron un instante y luego volvieron a lo suyo.

-Deja el canal de antes –le pidió Nick a April, casi como una orden. Ella no le hizo caso y siguió pasando de canal –¿no me has oído? Me gustaba el otro programa.

-Pues resulta que ese programa es una mierda –contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

¿Qué había pasado? Yo sabía que ahora las cosas no eran como antes, pero jamás pensé que llegarían a ese punto. Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que "supuestamente" April seguía enamorada de Nick. ¿Y él de ella? Mi cabeza era un lío.

-Creo que mejor habrá que apagar la televisión –dije, entrando rápidamente –tenemos que ensayar.

April dejó el mando sobre la mesa, levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a mí. Luego me plantó un beso en la mejilla, delante de Nick.

-Por supuesto que sí, Joe –dijo ella –es una lástima que me haya tocado con tu hermano y no contigo.

Lo dijo lo bastante alto como para que él le oyera, porque empezó a moverse furioso, tirando la tostada a la papelera, dejando caer el plato ruidosamente en el fregadero y abriendo el grifo. Justo en ese momento entró Liz.

Su mirada se posó en April apoyada sobre mi hombro, y luego en Nick de espaldas a nosotros. Se movió rápidamente, acercándose a él y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tienes una espalda espectacular –le dijo, no lo bastante bajo como para que nosotros no lo oyéramos. April se aferró con más fuerza a mí.

-Gracias –le contestó él, girándose para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ensayar ya o no? –murmuré, contiendo el enfado entre dientes.

Decidimos empezar a leer el guión sentados, sin actuación propiamente dicha, y la verdad, me daba pánico empezar a interpretar las escenas con Liz. La noche anterior había tenido problemas para mantener a Big Joe en su sitio, y sospechaba que no sería la única vez. Contener toda la tensión mientras rodáramos sería muy duro, y más teniendo en cuenta que Liz me había rechazado de esa manera.

-Y dime, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? –leyó Liz, dirigiéndose a mí. En teoría, yo seguía atado, y ella estaba jugando conmigo. Sin embargo, eso no parecía actuación: su mirada se clavó en la mía demasiado duramente.

-Sí –respondí, ciñéndome al guión. Ella puso cara de incredulidad.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó -¿de quién?

-Contesta tú. Eres la fan, supuestamente lo sabes todo sobre mí, ¿no? –leí.

-No estabas enamorado de esa cantante, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza –y, ¿te has planteado enamorarte alguna vez de una fan?

-El amor no se planea. No puedes hacer que alguien te quiera a la fuerza –contesté.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Cuando acabamos de leer nuestras líneas, pude jurar que Nick y April intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad, así que pensé que estaba paranoico. Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-Perdonad un momento –arrastré la silla, levantándome y saliendo de allí lo más deprisa que pude. Cuando llegué a las escaleras, me senté, tratando de calmarme.

Estaba siendo un idiota. Si Liz me había dicho que la dejara en paz, tenía sus motivos. ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil pasar página? Alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Clyde? Tenemos un plan que llevar a cabo –dijo April, sonriendo.

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué lo hacemos –le pedí.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella. La miré, casi débil.

-¿Tú aún quieres a Nick? –le pregunté. Ella reprimió una sonrisa, asintiendo –yo también quiero a Liz. Pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Venga, eso no es verdad –dijo April –¿no has visto la forma en que me ha mirado cuando me ha visto agarrada a ti?

-No es cierto –murmuré.

-Verás, señorito Clyde. Tú eres un seductor, y no puedes venirte abajo ahora. Tienes que conseguir que Liz pierda, que te mire a los ojos y te diga que te quiere.

-¿Y si es verdad que ahora Nick y Liz se gustan? –pregunté, aún preocupado.

-Créeme: no es posible.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

April y yo habíamos decidido seguir como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado… al menos, enfrente de ellos. Digamos que ahora éramos agentes dobles. Teníamos que seguir aparentando la guerra fría, pero a la vez íbamos a intentar que Joe y Liz volvieran juntos.

Estaba claro que algo había pasado entre ellos, porque Joe había tenido que irse demasiado veloz. ¿Ya no era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría con ella? April salió corriendo detrás de él y, aunque al principio los celos rugieron dentro de mí, pronto me acordé de que era necesario. Ella sólo me quería a mí, y todo lo que hiciera con Joe era puro teatro. Respiré tranquilo, mirando a Liz.

-Creo que lo estás consiguiendo, Lizzie –le dije, animado –: Joe está cayendo. Pronto volverá arrastrándose a ti.

Ella sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, dándome cuenta de repente de que algo iba mal.

-No –contestó, mirándose los pies.

-Va, cuéntame. Ahora somos equipo, tenemos que saberlo todo el uno del otro.

-Nick, es que aún le quiero –dijo. Yo asentí.

-Lo sé…

-Y no quiero hacerle daño –murmuró.

-No le estás haciendo daño, sino que estás haciendo que se dé cuenta de lo que dejó escapar. Pronto te pedirá de rodillas que volváis.

-Ya lo ha hecho –contestó Liz. La miré sorprendido –; anoche. Digamos que… bueno, casi pasa algo que no debería haber pasado… pero… le eché de mi habitación.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté alarmado. Ella me miró extrañada. Recordé de repente que supuestamente yo era el defensor de la promesa –quiero decir, podríais haber hablado, ¿no?

-Créeme, hablar era lo último que íbamos a hacer –murmuró ella, roja de la vergüenza.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no siguió adelante con Joe, llamaron a la puerta.

-Espera un momento, seguramente Kevin se ha dejado las llaves en algún sitio –dije, levantándome para abrir.

Giré el pomo despreocupadamente, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Pero no era Kevin.

* * *

**ÑiÑiÑi, quién será?? abiertas quedan las apuestas!**

**lo de Joe y Liz no tiene nombre, pero pronto me ocuparé de que se arregle... o no? acepto peticiones. No digo que las vaya a seguir, pero aceptadas quedan. :)**

**En serio, siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo... quizá tengáis una recompensa (?)**

**Gracias por los reviews!! siempre animan muchísimo el día!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	10. Invitadas

**supongo que cualquier recompensa posible está en camino (?)**

**aún así, espero que os gustee! ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10 – INVITADAS**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Había estado a punto de decírselo, se lo iba a contar todo. Nick me había preguntado por qué no había seguido adelante con Joe… y casi había tenido la respuesta. Sin embargo, el timbre hizo que nos desconcentráramos.

Le seguí arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de la entrada, esperando ver a Kevin. Como el pequeño decía, seguramente se había olvidado las llaves. No pude ver la cara de Nick, porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero sí pude ver la de las visitantes.

-¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí? –le oí decir a Nick. Rápidamente, pasé de mirar hacia la puerta a mirarme los pies, avergonzada.

-Venía a verte, Nicholas –dijo una de las visitantes. Faith. Su voz desprendía orgullo y desconfianza a la vez. Me había visto, no tenía ni una sola duda.

Seguía sin mirarla, cuando de repente, Joe y April llegaron juntos a la entrada de la casa. Les eché un vistazo rápido y volví a concentrarme en mis pies.

-Hola chicas –dijo Joe, desconcertado. Se oyó un gritito nervioso.

-¡Joseph! –alguien corrió hacia los brazos de _mi _Joe. Kate –hemos venido para quedarnos, ¿no te parece algo estupendo?

¿Se chamuscaba algo? ¡Ah, sí! Mi pelo. Empecé a echar humo, pero seguí callada.

-¿Cómo que os quedáis? –preguntó Nick, mirando a las dos "invitadas". Faith se apresuró a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No me había dado cuenta, pero llevaban dos grandes maletas.

-Sí, tonto –le dijo ella. Al parecer había decidido ignorarme –la cosa es, que los de arriba quieren que ensayemos todos juntos, y sabían que… bueno, que esas dos estarían aquí con vosotros.

Con los de arriba se refería a los productores de la película y con "esas dos", a nosotras. Estuve a punto de saltar encima de ella y hacer que se aprendiera mi nombre a la fuerza, pero algo me contuvo. April saltó antes que yo.

-Oye, guapa –le espetó desde la otra parte de la habitación –"esas dos" tenemos nombre.

Se suponía que April y yo estábamos enfadadas y no debía apoyarla, pero su manera de defendernos me hizo sonreírle, sólo por un instante. Faith la miró de arriba a abajo, con cara de asco.

-¿Lo tenéis? –preguntó, componiendo una sonrisa falsa. Luego sacudió el pelo, como si llevara un motorcito en el cuello y se acercó hacia April, que estaba unos pasos por detrás de Joe –a ver, ¿cómo te llamas?

Al parecer, los chicos estaban demasiado asustados o intimidados por Faith, porque ninguno se movió del sitio, sino que contemplaban la escena, tensos. Además, a Joe le habría sido un poco difícil moverse, porque Kate seguía colgada de su cuello.

Si normalmente April habría sido de las que se calla y se va con el rabo entre las piernas, esa vez me sorprendió hasta a mí. No se movió ni un solo milímetro, sino que se quedó mirando a Faith con esa cara que yo reconocía como "falsa alegría de verte".

-Pues verás, te lo voy a decir alto y claro, por si acaso no me entiendes –dijo –ella es Liz, y yo soy April. Sí, como el mes del año. Y por si no lo sabías aún, beso a tu novio en la película, mientras que a ti te abandona.

Creí que me iba a hacer pis de la impresión. Todos seguíamos mirando la escena completamente muertos de miedo, y hasta Kate se había descolgado de Joe. Era una congregación de ojos como platos, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Le tocaba a Faith, que parecía a punto de reventar.

Sin embargo, Nick actuó primero. Se acercó rápidamente a las dos chicas, y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Faith, que se relajó visiblemente. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Nick siempre conseguía calmarla.

-Tranquila –dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos aún más –vamos a subir tu maleta a mi habitación.

¿Se suponía que Nick y yo estábamos juntos y se iba así de fácil con la primera que pasaba? Corrí a su lado.

-Os acompaño –murmuré. No me atrevía a hacer nada escandaloso, pero tenía que seguir con Nick a toda costa.

-No hace falta –contestó Faith de forma cortante. Nick me lanzó una mirada de disculpa mientras cogía la pesada maleta y la seguía, escaleras arriba. Parecía que se conocía la casa a la perfección. Seguramente, esa no era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Me quedé a unos pasos de April, que miraba cómo _su _Nicholas se iba a su habitación con otra. Por unos momentos, me entraron ganas de acercarme a ella, para intentar consolarla… pero me acordé de la guerra fría y de que ella ahora tenía a _su_ Joseph.

-Bueno, Kate –le dijo Joe –¿llevamos tus maletas a mi guarida?

Ella se rió como una tonta, por la simple palabra que había elegido.

-¡Oh, Joe, qué gracioso eres! –dijo ella, con voz ñoña. Joe esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tan loca me volvía. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿A tu habitación? –pregunté, escandalizada –¿vais a dormir juntos?

Joe me miró alzando las cejas.

-Sí. ¿Te importa? –espetó. April nos miraba con atención.

-Eh, no… es sólo que… eh… creí que la compartirías con tu novia April –tartamudeé, tratando de escaquearme.

-A mi no me importa –respondió April, rápidamente, ignorando la cara de Kate. Tuve que tragarme mis palabras –es más, os voy a ayudar.

Mientras Joe cogía las maletas, Kate y April subieron las escaleras, cogidas del brazo, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Duele? –me susurró Joseph, cuando las otras dos ya se habían adelantado. Me quedé callada, sin saber qué decir.

Tampoco hizo falta, porque él echó a andar, sin volver la vista atrás.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, Faith se dejó caer sobre mi cama, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. La cuestión era, ¿de qué? El que estaba cansado era yo, que había tenido que cargar con su maleta durante todo el camino.

-¿Qué llevas aquí dentro? –le pregunté, dejando el bulto pesado en un rincón. Luego, estiré los brazos, tratando de recuperarme. Ella sonrió.

-Cosas –dijo. Dio unos golpecitos en la cama, a su lado, como invitándome a ir con ella.

-Te-tenemos que ir abajo, a ensayar –tartamudeé, intentando escaquearme.

-Que esperen –me dijo. Sin esperármelo, me agarró de la camisa, estirando de mí hacia sí, haciendo que cayéramos los dos sobre la cama, yo encima de ella.

Paralizado por un momento, no supe reaccionar. De pronto se abrió la puerta.

-Eh… perdón –oí decir a una voz. Di un salto, apartándome rápidamente de Faith para girarme hacia la visitante: April.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –contestó de mala manera Faith –¿es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?

-Sí, supongo que debería haberlo hecho –murmuró antes de cerrar. No me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

-Ag, ¿en esta casa no se puede tener un poco de privacidad? –gruñó Faith, arreglándose el pelo, aún sobre mi cama –. Nicholas, ven aquí.

Soltando un suspiro sonoro, me senté a su lado, tratando de mantener las distancias. Sin embargo, ella se acercó a mí, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué están ellas aquí? –murmuró. No podía mirarla a los ojos, se me hacía muy difícil ahora.

-Bueno, tienen que aprenderse el guión con nosotros –contesté yo, no demasiado convencido.

-No, me refiero a porqué se las ve tan unidas a vosotros –me mantuve callado, tratando de disimular –te crees que no me he dado cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué esa tipa te besó el otro día en el estudio?

Me puse nervioso.

-Eh… bueno… eh, supongo que quería demostrar a los productores que podía hacer el papel… al fin y al cabo es nueva –tartamudeé. Bien, Nick, eso no ayudaba…

-O, también puede ser que esté enamorada de ti –dijo. Me reí ligeramente.

-¿Liz? ¿Enamorada de mí? –pregunté. Faith me miró seria.

-No sería la primera –sonrió. Bajé rápidamente la vista.

-¿Tú estás enamorada de mi? –pregunté, aún sin mirarla. Ella me cogió la mano.

-La pregunta es, ¿estás tú enamorado de mí? –me dijo, obligándome a clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

-Lo estuve –murmuré.

¡¡Socorro!! Necesitaba salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, salir de allí, a un sitio en el que no estuviéramos solos… ¿dónde estaba Joe cuando le necesitaba?

Justo, como mi salvación, empezó a sonar mi móvil. Desesperado, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, mientras Faith suspiraba exasperada y se acercaba a un espejo, para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

-¡Kevin! –grité, demasiado feliz al descolgar -¿qué tal todo?

-Hola… eh, todo bien –murmuró él, al parecer extrañado de mi saludo emocionado –sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que seguís vivos y que nadie ha salido herido aún.

-¡Qué cosas tienes! –bromeé, agobiado. Pensé en usarlo como excusa para salir de allí –¿has pensado en cuándo vuelves?

-El lunes iremos –contestó. ¿Plural?

-¿Cómo?

-Anne estará libre el lunes, y se quedará con nosotros unos días –dijo. Decidí no preguntar nada más –Nicholas, papá y mamá no volverán en una semana.

¿Una semana? ¿Siete días con esas puñeteras locas en mi casa? Iba a volverme loco.

-Eh… ¿qué? –dije, aún confundido.

-Portaos bien –dijo, antes de colgar. Aún en mi mundo, guardé la Blackberry en mis pantalones, dándole vueltas a lo que Kevin me había dicho.

-¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Faith, con esa expresión suya de "morritos naturales". Odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Sí… eh, creo que deberíamos bajar ya.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

¿Podía pedir algo mejor que eso? Cuatro chicas en mi casa, tres de las cuales me perseguían. Estaba claro que April sólo lo hacía por teatro y para seguir con su guerra fría, pero Kate estaba completamente loca por mí. Y Liz… bueno, yo sabía que también.

-Así que esta es tu habitación, ¿Joe? –dijo Kate, cuando entró. Yo sonreí, dejando la maleta sin esfuerzo en un rincón, y lanzándome sobre mi cama despreocupadamente.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunté. Ella miraba a todas partes, emocionada, mientras que April esperaba en la puerta, sonriendo divertida por la reacción de la chica. Unos segundos después, llegó Liz, aunque también se quedó en el umbral, contemplando la escena.

-Pues, la verdad es que me la imaginaba diferente –murmuró Kate.

De repente, un recuerdo me asaltó. Liz entrando por primera vez en mi habitación, examinando todo con cuidado, murmurando casi las mismas palabras que Kate. Y, cuando le pregunté que qué se esperaba, su respuesta: _"No sé, pensé que estaría lleno de bates de goma, bigotes postizos y cosas así"_. La dulce galletita… carraspeé sonoramente, echando un vistazo disimulado a Liz, para ver si ella también se acordaba de aquel momento.

-¿Diferente, en qué sentido? –le pregunté a Kate, intentando seguir la conversación.

-No sé… quizá esperaba encontrarme montones de bigotes postizos o algo así –se rió ella. Ahora sí que era inevitable acordarse. Liz estaba tensa sujeta al marco de la puerta, con la mirada perdida. Se acordaba.

Disimulé como pude. No, a Kate no le iba a enseñar mi bate de "Nick J Show" ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente le sonreí.

-Pues ya ves que no. Soy más serio de lo que todo el mundo se cree –dije. Cuando ella se giró para mirarme, se encontró con que me había puesto un bigote falso, aprovechando que nadie miraba.

No me había dado cuenta de que April había desaparecido, dejándonos a Liz, Kate y a mi solos. Me pregunté dónde habría ido…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Joseph? –me preguntó Kate, recuperándose de la risa. Liz prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Pues… primero, vamos a comer, porque ya es casi la hora –dije, echando un vistazo al reloj sobre mi mesa –y luego, deberíamos ponernos con el guión.

-¿Vas a… vas a dormir aquí, Kate? –le preguntó Liz, hablando por primera vez en siglos. No la dejé contestar, sino que rápidamente le pasé el brazo alrededor de los hombros, acercándomela en la cama.

-Claro que sí –exclamé, contestando a la pregunta –Kate y yo dormiremos juntos esta noche, y pensamos colgar el cartelito de "No Molestar". Sólo te aviso de una cosa, Kate: ronco mucho. Pero no es un ronquido común, es como un gorgorito, un sonido muy raro. Otras veces me despierto gritando o hablando… aunque las peores veces son cuando sueño que estoy en un combate de boxeo. Una vez, dormía con Nicholas, cuando éramos más pequeños, y el pobre se despertó con un ojo morado…

Kate casi no podía dejar de reírse, mientras que Liz me miraba seria. La miré una última vez, preguntándome cuánto más podría aguantar allí, sin hacer nada.

-Un momento, tengo que ir al baño –dijo Kate, saliendo de allí a toda velocidad. Me incorporé sobre la cama, mirando a Liz, imperturbable.

-¿Piensas aguantar mucho más? –pregunté. Ella siguió callada, sólo mirándome, como intentando comprenderme –no puedes quejarte de esto, Galleta. Tú fuiste la que se negó a colgar el cartel de "no molestar" conmigo anoche.

-¿Así que eso es lo que buscas? –espetó –¿un cartelito que colgar?

-No. Lo que busco es que te des cuenta de que aún sigo enamorado de ti –solté.

Ni siquiera yo esperaba pronunciar esas palabras, pero era como si necesitara escupirlas, gritarlas y puede que hasta tatuármelas. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pues estás encontrando una manera muy convincente de demostrármelo, Joseph –dijo.

Rápidamente, me levanté de la cama, acercándome a ella, situándome a dos centímetros de distancia, mirando fijamente sus labios.

-Dilo otra vez –le pedí. Ella estaba nerviosa, se empezaba a poner roja.

-¿Que diga otra vez el qué? –preguntó, intentando apartarse, en vano.

-Pronuncia otra vez mi nombre –repetí, en voz baja.

-Joseph, esto es ridícul…

Sin dejarla acabar la frase, me lancé a sus labios, sin poder contenerme. Ella al principio pareció sorprenderse, pero luego me correspondió, dejándose llevar y participando activamente, a pesar de todo.

Sólo cuando oí el ruido del agua correr en el baño de enfrente, me aparté. Eso significaba que Kate estaba a punto de salir, y no nos convenía que nos descubriera. Galleta seguía parada, por el impacto.

-Todo esto y mucho más, después de la pausa publicitaria –murmuré, intentando ser gracioso, justo antes de que Kate saliera.

-¿Vamos a comer ya? –dijo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de nada –me muero de hambre.

-Por supuesto –dije, tendiéndole la mano –hoy cocino yo.

Como de costumbre, Kate se rió tontamente, cogiéndome de la mano y siguiéndome hacia abajo. Me giré disimuladamente, para ver a Liz, que seguía parada frente a mi habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Quizá la guerra no estaba perdida, después de todo.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Pero qué…? ¿Nicholas sobre Faith en su cama? ¿Ya, tan pronto? ¡Pero si apenas hacía medio segundo que había llegado a la casa! La expresión de Nick al verme entrar de golpe en su habitación era de sorpresa y vergüenza, y estaba segura de que luego vendría a darme una explicación… que sería perfecta y completamente normal. Pero aún así, no pude evitar sentirme mal. Sí, Nick y yo habíamos dado el paso definitivo la noche anterior, pero él aún tenía que seguir aparentando con Faith y con Liz… y con Joe.

Gruñí mientras me iba a mi habitación, dándole vueltas a las cosas. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil y lioso? Por el camino me encontré a Liz, que estaba parada y en estado de shock en la habitación de Joe. Se suponía que ya no éramos amigas, ya que nos habíamos "robado" el novio la una a la otra, pero, ¡la necesitaba tanto!

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté, parándome delante de ella.

-Tu novio me ha besado… otra vez –murmuró, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Otra vez? –pregunté, curiosa.

-Anoche casi lo hicimos –respondió. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi galleta?

Quizá demasiado duramente, me acerqué a ella para zarandearla, tratando de sacarla de dondequiera que estuviera. Funcionó, porque la devolví a la realidad.

-Explícate. ¿Cómo que "casi lo hicisteis"? –espeté. Ella suspiró, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Aquí no podemos hablar con calma, April –me dijo –vamos a mi habitación.

-Está bien, pero antes que nada… Lizzie, perdóname –murmuré mirándome los pies –me he portado como una verdadera mala pécora todo este tiempo.

-No, perdóname tú a mí –me dijo, también sin mirarme directamente –no ha estado bien todo lo que he hecho con Nick.

-Espero que con "todo lo que he hecho con Nick" te refieras a la guerra fría y no a _algo más_ –espeté, tratando ser graciosa, pero preocupada a la vez. Ella sonrió, al parecer sorprendida.

-¿Lo de la… guerra fría? –tartamudeó –es que… ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que sí, tonta –dije, sonriendo.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ¿no crees? –preguntó. Yo asentí.

-Pero antes, creo que deberíamos comer algo –dije.

Más o menos juntas, aún un poco reacias a juntarnos demasiado, bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde el chef Joe parecía estar preparando algo magnífico a juzgar por el olor que impregnaba el ambiente.

-Vaya, Joe, no sabía que cocinaras –dije, al llegar. Él me guiñó el ojo, como siempre hacía. Ya se había convertido en un gesto de amistad, sin más sentido que ese.

Recorrí la estancia con la mirada, encontrando a Kate sentada cerca de Joe, casi pegada, como siempre; Faith mordisqueaba distraída una manzana, mientras que ojeaba una revista de cotilleos; y Nick… bueno, el pobre era un matojo de nervios. Sentado sobre una banqueta cerca del mármol de la cocina, movía nervioso la pierna, zarandeándola al parecer inconscientemente. Hasta que me vio entrar.

Dio un salto, como impulsado por un resorte, acercándose veloz hacia mí. Me intrigaba cómo se iba a explicar esta vez.

-April, eh… ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? –me preguntó, tratando de ser discreto. Faith levantó la vista de su revista, clavándola en nosotros.

-¿Adónde vais, Nicholas? –le preguntó, sospechando. Nick cerró los ojos, exasperado. Luego, se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa.

-Sólo tenemos que discutir algo del guión –contestó, tratando de parecer sincero. Faith levantó la ceja, no demasiado convencida.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, me aparté de él, casi sin prestarle atención.

-Lo siento, Nick –dije. Él entrecerró los ojos –ahora mismo estoy ocupada –esquivé la mesa, para acercarme a Joe –Señorito Joseph, ¿cree que podría guardarnos algo de comida a Liz y a mí para luego? Tenemos que irnos a hablar… a un lugar privado.

Todos me miraron extrañados: Kate, al parecer enfurruñada por ver que alguien más tenía tanta confianza con _su _ Joseph; Faith, extrañada por el plantón que le acababa de dar a _su _ novio, y la _importante _conversación que Liz y yo íbamos a tener, casi en sus narices; y Nick… bueno, él era el que más descolocado estaba. ¿Por qué la chica de la que estaba enamorado había pasado de él hacía unos segundos, al parecer poco interesada por lo que le tuviera que decir?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

* * *

**:D y bien? espero impaciente vuestros comentarios!! en cuanto a Faith/Miley... no la odio, sólo quiero que esté alejada de Nick.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!! ^^ **

**-Vicky.**


	11. Señales Confusas

**No os quejaréis!! :) capítulo pronto y LARGO!! y encima, uno de mis favoritos (hay de todo y muy concentrado)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 11 – SEÑALES CONFUSAS**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Me planteé seriamente si debía llevar a Liz hasta la buhardilla, esa perfecta habitación secreta en la que Nick y yo habíamos dado el paso definitivo. Parecía ser la única zona de la casa segura para hablar, privada... pero aún así decidí que no, que ese lugar tenía que ser algo íntimo.

En vez de eso, corrimos hasta su habitación, la de invitados del primer piso, muy cerca de la mía.

-¿Has visto sus caras? –preguntó Liz en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me apresuré a echar la llave.

-La he visto. Y no me ha gustado –murmuré.

-¿Qué tenías que hablar con Nicholas? –preguntó ella, curiosa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, como anticipando que la conversación era larga. Yo le hice un gesto de silencio, a la vez que miraba alrededor preocupada.

-¿Crees que tienen algún tipo de micrófono o algo así por aquí, escondido? –susurré, examinando la habitación, considerando todos los puntos sospechosos. Liz se rió.

-No creo, April –me dijo –no seas paranoica, y ven a contármelo todo.

Avergonzada porque Galleta tenía razón, me aparté de la puerta para sentarme en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, delante de ella.

-¿Y bien? –dijo, mirándome acusadora -¿no tienes nada que contarme?

Ahora empezaba lo difícil.

-¡Hoolaaaa! –saludé, sonriendo inocentemente, parpadeando como una niña mona.

-Hola –contestó secamente. Cuando Liz quería algo, lo conseguía y no se iba con rodeos. Y, si quería que yo le contara todo… lo haría.

-¡Está bien! –exclamé, dándome por vencida –. Te lo voy a contar todo… ¡o mejor! Pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber.

Ella pareció pensarse mi oferta, y al parecer le gustó, porque sonrió y se puso más cómoda aún en la cama. Luego, me echó un vistazo acusador. Desde abajo daba miedo.

-Cuéntame todo sobre el beso que te dio Joe en el hospital, en el armario –me dijo. Tragué saliva, armándome de valor.

-Eh… ¿recuerdas que las fans locas entraron en la habitación, verdad? –ella asintió –pues vale, a Joe y a mí nos entró la risa… en realidad no recuerdo por qué, pero fue una tontería. Ya sabes que en momentos así me pongo nerviosa y me entra la risa tonta… en fin, que lo primero que se le ocurrió a Joe fue besarme para cerrarme la boca, no por otra cosa.

-¿Y qué hay de la típica "mano sobre la boca para impedir hablar"? –preguntó, aún seria.

-Creo que si lo hubiera hecho, le habría mordido –admití. Odiaba que me pusieran la mano sobre la boca, y tendía a morder o a dar lengüetazos.

-Sí, ya, claro… pero sin embargo, no le mordiste los labios –contraatacó. Tocada.

-Eh… es cierto… -balbuceé. No sabía hacia dónde mirar y empezaba a ponerme roja, lo notaba.

-No importa, porque yo luego también besé a Nicholas –dijo –así que, estamos igual.

-Cierto –no podía enfadarme con ella por besarle, porque yo también lo había hecho.

-Sólo déjame decirte que besa tremendamente bien –se regodeó, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sin poder evitarlo, le di un manotazo a lo primero que tuve a mano, sus piernas. Fue un golpe más amistoso que con intención de doler, pero la cuestión era que sonó.

-¡Ay! –gritó. Cualquiera diría que acababa de traspasarle la piel –te lo mereces –añadió riéndose.

-Lo sé. Y tú ese golpe también –dije. Liz sonrió, aún frotándose la pierna.

-Creo que eso dejará marca –se quejó. Puse los ojos en blanco; siempre había sido una exagerada –vale, creo que podemos seguir con las preguntas: ¿cómo te enteraste de la guerra fría?

-Fácil: tengo una bruja contratada a sueldo y me informa de todo, desde los movimientos de bolsa a mi horóscopo –contesté. Ahora la que puso los ojos en blanco fue ella –vale, te lo diré: os oí a Nick y a ti hablando fuera de los estudios…

Una expresión de ofensa y sorpresa apareció en su cara.

-¿No te enseñó tu mamá que escuchar a escondidas es de mala educación?

-¿Y a ti la tuya que robar los novios de las amigas es pecado mortal? –añadí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, serias. Era como si nos lanzáramos rayos con la mirada, hasta que ninguna de las dos pudimos contenernos y nos echamos a reír escandalosamente.

Cuando nos calmamos, volvimos a la carga, hablando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Sobre cómo ella intentaba poner nervioso a Joe durante las pruebas y sobre cómo se notó que Nick se quedó medio atontado conmigo.

-Está claro que aún sigue enamorado de ti –me dijo Liz, refiriéndose a Nick. Una sonrisa de imbécil enamorada me cubrió la cara. –Sin embargo Joe…

Liz soltó un suspiro. Para entonces, las dos habíamos acabado en el suelo, tumbadas boca arriba, sin mirarnos directamente, pero abriendo nuestros corazones la una a la otra.

-¿Qué pasa con Joe? –le pregunté, incorporándome tan rápido que me mareé.

-Me lanza señales muy confusas –dijo ella, gruñendo en voz baja –anoche me dijo que seguía enamorado de mí.

-Lo está –afirmé.

-Sí ya, eso es lo que parece… pero, ¿y si sólo es parte de su guerra? ¿Y si cuando yo caiga a sus pies, me dice que todo era mentira y que he perdido y que soy una débil y que…?

Podría haber continuado llamándose a sí misma de todo, pero llegué a tiempo de detenerla. Me bastó un simple zarandeo.

-Calma, galleta, respira –le dije. Ella enfocó su mirada, prestándome atención –Joe está locamente enamorado de ti. Punto y final.

-Pero… ¡¡va a dormir con Kate!!

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que él acaba durmiendo en el sofá? –sonreí, visualizando la escena a la perfección.

-No apuesto. Sabes que Joe no es de decir "no" a una chica –dijo Liz. Sacudí la cabeza.

-A ver, por lo que me has contado, anoche casi llegáis a algo más –me sonrojé pensando en lo que Nick y yo sí habíamos llegado. Liz asintió, también muerta de la vergüenza. Esos no eran temas que soliéramos usar a menudo –y, por las bragas de la señorita Fina, ¿por qué no seguisteis?

Ella bajó la cabeza, titubeando.

-No quise seguir yo –dijo –es que sentí que no estaba bien hacerlo, al menos no mientras él creyera que lo de Nicholas y yo era verdad.

-¿Y la solución es…? –añadí, tratando de aclararle un poco las ideas. Ella dio un respingo, alarmada.

-¿¿Contárselo todo?? –preguntó. Yo asentí como un perrito asentidor, mientras que ella se ponía más nerviosa –no, no, no, no… April, no puedo acercarme a él y decirle "Hey Joe, me he liado con tu hermano porque quería que sintieras celos. Oh sí, quería que te retorcieras de celos y volvieras arrastrándote a mí para pedirme perdón"

-Vale, puede que no tengas por qué hacer esa _clara_ explicación, pero para algo se le llama maquillar la verdad.

-No tengo eye liner ni rimmel a mano –dijo ella, sacudiendo la mano.

-Lo importante es: ¿le quieres? –pregunté.

¿Qué preguntas hacía? Pues claro que le quería. Galleta no era Galleta si dejaba de querer a Joe. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras ella empezaba a liarse con sus palabras.

-Eh… pues… no sé April, después de… esto, después de todo el lío… es que… no sé… no sé si ha cambiado, o no…

-Abreviando: Sí. Le quieres. Mucho –me tomé la libertad de atajar. Ahora era cuando ella se ponía a la defensiva.

-Espera, ¿por qué estamos todo el rato hablando de mí y de Joe? ¿Tú no tienes problemas que arreglar con Nicholas? –dijo, removiéndose histérica. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria posible.

-Eh… la verdad es que… no –murmuré. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

-Explícate –exigió. Cualquiera le decía que no…

-¡¡Está bien!! –gruñí –anoche nos acostamos.

Como una bomba. En serio, sólo faltó el ruido del impacto. Bueno… no tardó en llegar.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE VOSOTROS QUÉ???!!! –gritó. Alarmada, corrí a taparle la boca con la mano, aunque no sirvió de mucho, porque empezó a hablar inteligiblemente –pero… ¡APRIL! es que… su anillo… y tú…. Irresponsable…

-Calla –le dije, muerta de la vergüenza.

Esperé unos segundos a que el color rojo de su cara se rebajara un poco, y entonces, retiré la mano.

-¿Mejor? –murmuré. Ella seguía callada, mirando en otra dirección, supuestamente molesta conmigo –¡vamos, Liz! Pasó porque tenía que pasar… sabes que yo le quiero… y él me quiere a mí… creo.

-¿Crees? –espetó –¿te has acostado con un chico que ni siquiera estás segura de si te quiere?

-Es que no estoy segura de lo que he visto hoy, y eso lo cambia todo –murmuré.

-Cuenta -ahora volvía a ser la Liz amiga preocupada.

-Vale, la cosa es… que he entrado antes en la habitación de Nicholas y, de alguna manera, él estaba encima de Faith sobre su cama. Y no estaban practicando yoga precisamente…

Su boca se abrió visiblemente.

-Pero, es lo que creo que Nick quería explicarme tan intensamente antes –añadí.

-No creo que… Nick no haría algo así –murmuró Liz. –todos estos días de "guerra fría" se le notaba que está loco por ti.

No pude evitar sonreír, porque aún no me lo podía creer del todo.

-¿Y qué pasa con Faith? –gruñí. Odiaba a esa bruja.

-Publicidad –dijo Liz, quitándole importancia.

-Una publicidad muy molesta –añadí.

Así que, la conclusión era que Joe seguía enamorado de Liz, que estaba dispuesto a dar el paso final con ella, pero Galleta no quería engañarlo así como así. Uhm, tenía que trabajar en eso…

En cuanto a Nick… bueno, quizá sí que se arreglaran las cosas luego.

-Tengo hambre –murmuró Liz. Consulté el reloj de la habitación, para darme cuenta de que habíamos estado hablando durante 2 horas enteras, sin parar. Lo cierto era que yo también tenía hambre.

-¿Crees que Joe habrá cumplido su promesa de guardarnos algo de comer? –pregunté. Vi como a Liz se le formaba una sonrisa ladeada, imaginándose a Joe chef.

-Claro que sí. Joe siempre cumple sus promesas.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Si Liz y April no bajaban pronto de su "encierro voluntario" iba a volverme loco. ¿Por qué nos teníamos que tragar una película aburrida en el sofá de nuestra propia casa? Nick y yo intercambiábamos miradas exasperadas cada cinco minutos.

-¿Te gusta la película, Joey? –me preguntó Kate, que llevaba casi hora y media con la cabeza sobre mi hombro, embobada con la televisión.

-Eh… sí, no está mal –murmuré forzadamente.

-Y ahora es cuando pongo esa expresión de sorpresa… la verdad es que no me sacaron por mi perfil bueno –dijo Faith. Era ella la que nos había puesto el DVD que, como no, era una de sus películas –¿tú qué crees Nicky?

El pobre de Nicholas… llevaba toda la película tratando de mantener su atención centrada en la película, diciéndole a Faith lo guapa que salía o lo bien que le había quedado una frase. Pero era su voz falsa la que hablaba, no él.

-¿Pero qué mierda es esa? –exclamó una voz desde detrás del sofá. Giré la cabeza rápidamente, esperanzado. Liz y April.

-¿Perdona? –espetó Faith, ofendida.

-Ah, claro –prosiguió Liz –había olvidado que era una de tus películas.

Tratando de salvar la situación, intervine lo antes posible.

-Eh, chicas, os he guardado comida en la cocina –dije, en voz alta. Ellas me miraron y sonrieron. ¿Por qué iban tan juntas ahora?

-Gracias, Joe –dijo April. Liz giró la cabeza, mirando nerviosa hacia todas partes menos a mí –Creo que vamos a comer algo. ¡Morimos de hambre!

-Ojalá lo hicierais –murmuró Faith, volviendo a centrar su atención en la pantalla de televisión, hasta entonces pausada.

No sé si Liz y April oyeron el comentario de la víbora, pero si lo hicieron, lo ignoraron. Sin titubeos, se dirigieron a la cocina, con pasos largos y rápidos.

Y yo me preguntaba, ¿por qué iban tan juntas y amigables? ¿Es que se habían olvidado de la guerra fría? O lo que era peor… ¿se habían aliado? Le lancé una mirada sospechosa a Nick, que también estaba visiblemente nervioso, sonriendo forzadamente. No paraba de mirar inquieto hacia la puerta por la que April acababa de desaparecer. ¿De qué quería hablar antes con ella tan urgentemente?

-Creo que tengo que ir al baño –murmuró al cabo de un rato. Faith la miró sospechosa.

-¿Al baño? –dijo, secamente –Nicholas, ahora viene una parte muy buena… ¿no puedes esperarte un ratito?

Puso esa cara de cachorrito, sacando morritos y poniendo ojos tristes. Kate contuvo unas risitas, abrazándose como quien no quiere la cosa a mi brazo. Nick suspiró, asintiendo. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo que ella le decía?

-¿Verdad que hacen muy buena pareja? –me susurró Kate, acercándose demasiado a mi cara. Luego se quedó mirándome fijamente, con los ojos brillantes.

Yo sabía lo que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento… y la verdad, me daba pena no poder dárselo. Su mayor deseo era que la besara, que pasara mi brazo alrededor de ella, como suelen hacer las parejas cuando ven una película, que la mirara directamente a los ojos y le susurrara cosas bonitas… pero no podía. Una cosa era tratar de darle celos a Liz y otra muy distinta era darle esperanzas a Kate.

-Ahora sí, en serio que tengo que ir, Faith –dijo Nick, apartando las piernas de ella, que descansaban sobre su regazo y levantándose del sofá.

-Está bien, señor meón –espetó ella. Luego puso la película en pausa. ¡Gracias a Dios, un descanso!

Como un rayo, Nicholas salió veloz del comedor, en dirección al baño de abajo. ¿Así que él podía escaquearse un rato y yo no? Pensé rápidamente.

-¿Os apetecen más palomitas? –sugerí, intentando parecer emocionado por la idea –¿crujientes, saladas y deliciosas palomitas para acompañar la fantástica película?

Está bien, era todo mentira, pero si lograba que visualizaran las palomitas, podría ir a la cocina a preparar unas cuantas… y, ¿quiénes estaban en la cocina? Sonreí.

-¡Oh, sí, Joe por favor! –exclamó Kate, emocionada. Luego miró a Faith, como pidiéndole permiso. Ella era la jefa allí.

-Está bien, Joseph –accedió –pero no les pongas mantequilla; engorda mucho y yo estoy a dieta.

Guiñé un ojo, levantándome del sofá, liberándome del agarre de Kate. ¡Oh, dulce libertad! Sentí ganas de saltar e ir hacia la cocina bailando. Sin embargo me contuve.

-Joe, ¿te acompaño? –gritó Kate, cuando ya casi estaba en la puerta. Me paré en seco.

-No, no hace falta –dije, sonriéndole –siéntate y descansa. Vas a necesitar la energía para luego…

Apresuradamente, salí de allí a zancadas. Solo cuando me vi en el pasillo pude sentir la liberación.

-Hola chicas, ¿me echabais de menos? –dije cuando entré en la cocina. April y Liz estaban sentadas sobre las altas banquetas, devorando los espaguetis que yo mismo había preparado y hablando animadamente. Sin embargo, se callaron en cuanto me vieron.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Joseph, menos mal que estás aquí! –exclamó April teatralmente –no sé qué habría hecho si hubiera tardado más tiempo sin verte… ven aquí, necesito tocarte y olerte, hace demasiado que no te veo… estás muy lejos.

Luego se echó a reír mientras que yo hacía lo mismo. Liz sin embargo, dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

-¿Dónde está tu nuevo perrito faldero, Joseph? –me dijo, demasiado directa. Compuse mi sonrisa torcida, su favorita.

-La he dejado haciendo sus necesidades en el comedor, Galleta –contesté. Ella mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, hasta que volvió a su plato.

-Joe, estos espaguetis están deliciosos –me dijo April. Sonreí mientras metía la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas, de espaldas a ellas.

-Ya lo sé, April… gracias por recordármelo –contesté.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan jodidamente creído? –espetó Liz, dejando de nuevo el tenedor, esta vez furiosa. Me giré a mirarla. Roja como un tomate, me lanzaba rayos con los ojos.

Dando un par de pasos, me planté delante de ella, con sólo el banco de mármol como obstáculo. Me quedé unos segundos mirándola, dando con una pequeña mancha del tomate de los espaguetis en sus labios. Sin poder remediarlo, me incliné para darle un pequeño beso, lamiendo así la mancha.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan increíblemente deliciosa? –susurré cuando me aparté.

Había conseguido lo que quería: Liz petrificada, aún con los labios en posición beso, más roja aún que antes. Casi me había olvidado de April, que intentaba contener la risa, mirando la escena.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el microondas, indicando que las palomitas ya estaban listas. Sin decir una sola palabra más, acerqué un recipiente de cristal y vertí en él la bolsa; luego, salí de allí con paso decidido, sin volver la vista atrás.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La escenita que acababa de montar Joseph era demasiado graciosa, pero sin embargo, conseguí aguantarme la risa. Liz seguía totalmente petrificada, rígida como el mármol que había delante nuestro, con la mirada perdida.

-¡April! –murmuró alguien desde mi espalda. Me giré sobresaltada.

-¡Nick! –exclamé sorprendida, al verle fuera de la casa, susurrándome desde el jardín. Él hizo un ademán para que me callara –¿qué estás haciendo…?

La situación era casi ridícula porque, aunque la cocina daba directamente al jardín trasero, él iba a gatas, y no estaba dentro, sino que se quedó fuera, con cara de preocupación.

-¡Shh, calla! –susurró él –¿puedes venir aquí fuera un momento, por favor?

Echando un último vistazo a Liz, que al parecer estaba demasiado traumada como para reaccionar, di un salto, bajando de la banqueta y dirigiéndome hacia él.

-¿Ahora eres un agente secreto que habla en voz baja? –susurré, siguiéndole el juego.

-No, es por culpa de Faith –dijo él –tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ah, es que no quieres que ella se entere de que nosotros hablamos, ¿verdad? –le dije, quizá demasiado dura.

-Shh, no es eso… es que… tengo que explicarte lo de antes –balbuceó él.

-Nicholas, lo de anoche fue un error –murmuré. Se quedó mirándome impactado.

-¿Cómo? No, espera April, en serio, vámonos de aquí… necesito hablar contigo, de verdad –dijo él, tratando salvar la situación.

Me tendió la mano, esperando que yo la cogiera. Justo en ese momento, se oyó el grito de Faith desde el comedor, que estaba al lado de la cocina:

-¡Nicholas! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Él levantó la cabeza, nervioso. Sin embargo, siguió con la mano extendida.

-Vamos, vete con ella. Se va a poner histérica como no hagas caso a sus gritos –dije.

Ese era el momento de la verdad: Nick tenía que decidirse entre Faith y yo. Era necesario para que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar. Yo no era buena compartiendo cosas, y menos compartiéndolo a él, ya tenía suficiente con las millones de fans que esperaban cualquier oportunidad para echársele al cuello. ¿Compartirle con Faith, una bruja creída? Ni loca.

Sabía que volvía a estar en la misma situación que hacía unos meses, en lo alto del hospital, cuando decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo… ¿por qué no habíamos continuado así, separados pero sanos? Esta situación estaba siendo demasiado dolorosa.

Tratando de ser fuerte y fría, di media vuelta, dejándole con la mano extendida, dirigiéndome a mis espaguetis, que me esperaban en el plato. Me extrañó no ver a Liz allí. Se había esfumado, literalmente.

-April, no te vayas dejándome así –dijo Nicholas, aún desde fuera de la casa. Ni siquiera me giré, sino que me senté de nuevo en la banqueta.

-Ve con ella –murmuré, sin mirarle.

De pronto, me agarraron del brazo, obligándome a girarme y a bajar de allí, a ponerme de pie. Nick me sujetaba fuertemente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo no podía moverme, ni quería.

-Verás, ya te dejé escapar una vez –dijo, firmemente –y no te imaginas lo mucho que dolió. Lo siento, pero nunca más vas a separarte de mí. ¿Está claro?

Mis piernas se hicieron gelatina y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado. ¿Nunca más separarme de él? ¿Dónde tenía que firmar?

-Nick… pero… pero… ¿y Faith? –tartamudeé.

-Puede irse a la mierda si quiere –dijo él. Era raro ver al correcto y educado Nicholas decir alguna palabrota, pero al parecer, esa le salió de corazón.

Salté a su cuello, pasando mis brazos alrededor de él, mientras que los suyos me apretaban contra sí.

-Lo de anoche no fue un error… lo siento Nick… lo he dicho para que te fueras e hicieras lo correcto… -murmuré, tratando de disculparme.

-¿Estás segura? –dijo, apartándome para mirarme.

-Lo de anoche fue lo más perfecto que me ha ocurrido nunca… bueno, aparte de conocerte a ti.

-Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes? –preguntó, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Lo volvería a hacer hoy mismo, ahora mismo si quisieras.

-No lo repitas dos veces –dijo. Luego, me cogió fuertemente de la mano, tirando de mí hacia el pasillo, las escaleras, la buhardilla.

¿Y quién era yo para decirle que no?

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de estar un rato paralizada por culpa de Joe, me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de una situación April-Nick. Eso significaba que tenía que abandonar la cocina inmediatamente, así que decidí volar hacia la sala en la que el resto de habitantes estaba. Si Joe iba a jugar sucio, yo también.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! –saludé al entrar. Faith me miró como se miraría a una mierda, mientras que Kate me sonrió, como si se alegrara mucho de verme.

No parecía ser antipática, pero era imposible que me cayera bien: le gustaba MI Joe. Él, sin embargo, me lanzó una mirada divertida desde el sofá. No se me pasó por alto que Kate se agarraba a su brazo cual lapa.

-Hola, Ga… Liz –se apresuró a corregir Joe. Yo sonreí –¿te unes a nuestra fiestecita?

Asentí secamente, acercándome a los sofás. Había uno individual libre, otro hueco al lado de Faith (en el que ni loca me iba a sentar) y otro más pegado a Joe, junto al único brazo que le quedaba libre. Ya sabía dónde me iba a acomodar.

-¿Perdón? –murmuré, al sentarme –¿podéis echaros un poco más hacia allí? Necesito espacio.

Kate dio unos saltitos hacia su izquierda, arrastrando tras de sí a Joe, permitiéndome arrellanarme mejor justo a su derecha. Él no dijo nada, sino que se lanzó una palomita a la boca, sonriendo.

-¡Nicholas! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –gritó Faith, al parecer dirigiéndose a Nick. Yo seguí callada, porque suponía que ella no sabía dónde estaba él en esos momentos.

-Tranquila, Faith –le dijo Joe –a veces cuesta un poco bajarse estos pantalones tan ajustados, ¿sabes?

Kate se rió tontamente, mientras que Faith le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

-En serio, no sé por qué os empeñáis en llevarlos tan ajustados –dijo.

-¿Y tú eres la que sabe de moda? –exclamó Joe, escandalizado –estos pantalones son lo más. Además, tenéis que admitir que me hacen un culo estupendo.

-Es cierto –se le escapó a Kate, que empezó a ponerse roja por momentos. Yo contuve unas risitas.

Faith puso los ojos en blanco. Eso era bueno: una menos contra la que luchar. Ella no iba a ser un problema para mí, pero sí para April…

-No importa, Faith –intervine -¿por qué no pones la película? En serio, me apasiona cómo actúas.

Si conseguía que se distrajera y se olvidara un poco de Nick, April y él tendrían más tiempo para hablar. Al parecer funcionó, porque Faith me miró por primera vez como si fuera una persona.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo, apretando el play –tengo que explicarte muchas cosas para que no hagas el ridículo en mi película.

No se me pasó por alto el "mi" para referirse a "nuestra" película. Suspiré aliviada, aparentando interés por la película, pero intentando averiguar cómo poner nervioso a Joe sutilmente. Al fin y al cabo, se la debía.

Le eché un vistazo a Kate, que seguía agarrada a Joe. Al parecer, le apasionaba todo lo que Faith tuviera que decir. Joe sin embargo, lejos de estar tenso, estaba totalmente relajado sobre el sofá, llevándose las palomitas a la boca demasiado sexy_. Respira, Galleta, tienes que centrarte en el cometido principal: ponerle nervioso a él._

Disimuladamente, bajé la mano, dejándola entre la pierna de Joe y la mía. Bien, primer movimiento conseguido, nadie se había dado cuenta. Luego, tomando aire para armarme de valor, la apoyé sobre su muslo, demasiado cerca de Big Joe, sin hacer presión, simplemente dejando presente que estaba ahí. ¡Bingo! Joe se quedó tenso sobre el sofá, mirando rígido hacia la pantalla, sin decir nada.

Con cuidado, se acercó a sí mismo el recipiente de las palomitas, tratando de ocultar mi mano. Yo sonreí, victoriosa. Esperé unos segundos, hasta que Joe pareció acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, para realizar mi segundo movimiento.

-¿No hace un poco de calor? -exclamé, abanicándome con la mano. Las chicas me miraron extrañadas, mientras que Joe esbozó una expresión de temor. Sabía lo que iba a continuación.

Aparté la mano de su pierna, para levantarme unos segundos y quitarme el jersey que llevaba, quedándome con la camiseta de tirantes. Pude notar como agarró las palomitas mucho más fuerte, como aferrándose a ellas. _No, Joe, las palomitas no te van a librar de esta_. Luego, me senté de nuevo a su lado, aparentando mirar la pantalla.

No quería arriesgarme mucho más, así que esperé un rato. Por suerte, la película terminó pronto.

-Voy a ver si encuentro a Nicholas –dijo Faith, levantándose y saliendo de allí. ¿Debía preocuparme? No, seguramente estaban escondidos.

-Bueno, Liz, ¿qué te ha parecido la película? –me preguntó Kate, sin despegarse de Joe. Los tres seguíamos sentados en el sofá, solo que ahora él se encontraba en medio de nuestra conversación.

-Eh, la verdad es que me ha gustado bastante –murmuré, mintiendo. En realidad, no me había enterado de nada.

Joe seguía comiendo palomitas, mirando la pantalla, ahora en negro, mientras que Kate trataba de entablar conversación conmigo.

-¡Ay, qué colgante más bonito, Kate! –exclamé, lanzándome sobre el regazo de Joe para alcanzar la llave que colgaba en el cuello de ella.

De nuevo, Joe se puso tenso. Premeditadamente, me había echado encima de él, apoyando mis manos en sus piernas, así como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Verdad que sí? –dijo Kate, sin enterarse de nada –me lo compré en París, cuando acompañé a los chicos en su gira europea. Me compré otras cosas… ¿quieres que te las enseñe? Las tengo en la maleta.

¿Ocasión de estar a solas con Joe?

-Claro. Yo te espero aquí –dije, volviendo a mi hueco del sofá.

Ilusionada, Kate se levantó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, en busca de lo que fuera que se había comprado en Europa, dejándonos solos.

Con expresión normal, cogí unas cuantas palomitas del bol que sostenía Joe y empecé a comer, tratando de parecer impasible.

-¿Has intentando ponerme a prueba? –preguntó él, girándose para mirarme.

-¿Yo? –puse mi expresión más inocente. Joe compuso su sonrisa torcida.

-No deberías jugar con fuego si no te quieres quemar.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si me quiero quemar? –contesté, manteniéndole la mirada –me gusta el fuego.

Con facilidad, Joe me levantó del sofá, colocándome sobre su regazo, como si fuera el Santa Claus de un centro comercial.

-¿Eres bipolar? –me preguntó, divertido. Sonreí.

-Si lo fuera, ¿importaría?

-Para nada. Sólo me gusta saber qué es lo que beso –dijo, justo antes de lanzarse a besarme, demasiado impetuosamente.

* * *

**jojojojo. Esto es todo por hoy!!**

**qué pasará con las parejitas? Y SI LOS PILLAN!?! porque, no es por nada, pero Liz y Joe no son demasiado disimulados.. (en el sofá, a la vista de todos?? WTF?)**

**y Nick y April, por ahí arriba, haciendo a saber qué, mientras que Faith busca al señorito... aissss...**

**:D en fin, espero que os haya gustado!! creo que no tardaré en subir nuevo (creo creo creo y espero)**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJÁIS COMENTARIOS!! Sois la repera reperosa. **

**-Vicky.  
**


	12. Desaparecidos

**CAPÍTULO 12 –DESAPARECIDOS**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Dicen que la primera vez es la que más cuesta, por tanto, no estaba asustada. De nuevo habíamos aparecido en la buhardilla, donde podíamos estar a solas y tranquilos, el único sitio, en realidad.

-Nick… no sé si deberíamos… -le corté, mientras él me besaba impetuosamente por el cuello. Levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –preguntó, preocupado.

-¡Nada! –me apresuré a aclarar –es sólo que… nos pueden descubrir.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, como si no le diera importancia.

-Están todos abajo, demasiado preocupados con su vida como para venir a buscarnos –me dijo –además, todos piensan que esto es un trastero.

-¿Lo es?

-Lo era –aclaró –yo personalmente me encargué de arreglarlo, para poder estar solo cuando lo necesitara.

-Ah, entonces ya me voy –dije, haciendo ademán de levantarme. Él me sujetó con fuerza sobre la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra –contestó, sonriendo.

Sabía que era peligroso, que Faith y Kate estaban rondando por allí y podían dar con las escaleras en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón me dejé llevar de nuevo. El vello se me erizaba cada vez que recordaba cómo los labios de Nick se posaban sobre mi estómago, bordeando el ombligo, llegando más abajo.

-De la primera puedes arrepentirte, pero de la segunda, ni lo sueñes –me susurró Nick al oído, como pidiendo permiso para continuar.

-No me arrepiento de nada –murmuré.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Yo sabía que todo era un juego, al menos de momento. Nada iba a pasar en un sofá, a la vista de todo el mundo y, además, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, porque Kate bajaría de un momento a otro.

-Joe… aparta –le dije, tratando de liberarme de sus brazos, que me rodeaban con fuerza.

-Es tu culpa –murmuró. Yo sonreí, porque sabía que mi plan había funcionado a la perfección.

-Joseph… que mi nueva amiga va a bajar enseguida para enseñarme… lo que sea que se compró… va… apártate –tartamudeé, maldiciendo interiormente. No quería que se apartara.

Al parecer, me hizo caso, porque rápidamente se separó de mí, recomponiéndose y sentándose a un kilómetro de distancia, arreglándose la camiseta y mirando al frente, sin expresión aparente.

-No se va a creer que de repente seas un niño bueno, que se queda quietecito mirando a la nada, Joe –le dije, conteniéndome las risas. Él me guiñó un ojo, cambiado la postura a una más cómoda, con las piernas sobre el sofá. Luego, agarró el bol de palomitas y siguió comiendo.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo! –exclamó Kate, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta. Se acercó apresuradamente a sentarse a mi lado –compré demasiadas cosas…

Llevaba una bolsa gigante, en la que había metido todo tipo de cachivaches. Yo sonreí, intentando parecer inocente e interesada, pero ella se me quedó mirando unos instantes.

-Liz, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, escudriñando mi cara –estás roja… y tienes los labios hinchados.

Creí que Joe se iba a ahogar tratando de contenerse la risa. Yo me puse más roja aún, si era posible.

-No, es que… uhm, es que hace calor… creo que alguien ha puesto la calefacción muy alta –tartamudeé, intentando disimular. Kate seguía mirándome, ahora los labios –ehh, y lo de los labios… bueno, me pasa siempre que como palomitas. La sal hace que se me hinchen.

Ahora sí que no pudo evitarlo. Se oyó una explosión, y a continuación un montón de carcajadas. En serio, Joe parecía a punto de ahogarse. Y es que, se lo debía de estar pasando súper bien viendo cómo tartamudeaba y me ponía nerviosa.

-Está bien –murmuró Kate, al parecer convencida. Luego se giró hacia Joe –cariño, ¿estás bien?

¡¡¿¿Cariño??!! Me dieron ganas de lanzarme a su cuello y apretar sin piedad, hasta que se quedara sin aire… pero no. Recordé que tenía que mantener las apariencias.

-Sí, perfectamente –respondió Joe, secándose las lágrimas –es que me había atragantado con una palomita.

Kate le miró preocupada, pero luego se rió.

-Con razón te llaman Danger –intentó bromear. Me reí forzadamente, aunque en mi interior una voz me decía _"acaba con ella, tírala por las escaleras"_. Me contuve.

Mientras me preparaba para pasar un rato mortalmente aburrido, Faith apareció en la puerta, demasiado seria. Me asusté.

-¿Has encontrado a Nicholas? –le preguntó Joe, tratando parecer desinteresado.

-No –contestó ella, sentándose en el otro sofá. Yo respiré aliviada. Si no había encontrado a Nick, tampoco habría encontrado a April.

-Me pregunto dónde estará… -murmuró Joseph, lanzándose otra palomita a la boca.

-¿No falta una? –saltó de repente Kate –quiero decir, ¿dónde está April?

Faith clavó su mirada en mí, como si tratara de leer lo que pensaba. Me empezaron a sudar las manos, mientras que todos parecían encontrarme interesante en ese momento.

-Eh, April… sí… eh… -mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar con una excusa decente y creíble –¡ah, sí! April me había dicho que se encontraba mal, y que se iba a dormir. Creo que no le han sentado bien los espaguetis del "chef" Joe.

Él me lanzó una mirada fulminante, ofendido porque me había metido con su cocina.

-Pues no le deben de haber sentado tan mal, porque no habéis dejado ni uno sólo en el plato –me dijo, dolido. Intenté advertirle de que se callara, mirándole con gravedad. Si seguía así lo iba a estropear todo.

-¿Y no has ido a verla en toda la tarde? –me preguntó Kate, como dando a entender que el premio a la peor amiga era para mí.

-No… es que, sé que no le gusta que la molesten cuando duerme –dije yo. Faith seguía mirándome, sospechosa.

-No importa –intervino ella, sacudiéndose el pelo –no los necesitamos. ¿Empezamos a ensayar ya o qué?

Suspiré aliviada, porque al parecer, de momento April y Nick no corrían peligro. Nadie sospechaba nada, o al menos eso parecía.

-Pero Faith, iba a enseñarle mis cosas de París, y… -empezó Kate.

-Ya se las enseñarás luego –le cortó ella, mirándola exasperada –dios, estoy rodeada de imbéciles…

Kate guardó lo primero que iba a enseñarme, con cara triste, mientras que yo me encogía de hombros, como apenada por no poder verlo. Luego, salió de allí para dejar la bolsa en su habitación (¿o debía decir, la de Joe?). Faith decidió que le apetecía ensayar en el jardín trasero, así que echó a andar decidida hacia fuera. Joseph se quedó atrás, al parecer a propósito, para sujetarme del brazo de repente.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mis espaguetis? –murmuró, aún ofendido.

-Absolutamente nada. Estaban muy buenos –me encogí de hombros. Él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estás tramando? –me dijo, ignorando mi intento de escape. Volví a ponerme nerviosa, con sudores de manos incluidos.

-No tramo nada, Joe. Pero te agradecería, y seguramente tu hermano pequeño también, que no volvieras a sacar el tema de April y Nick…

Joseph no era tonto, y al parecer no le costó demasiado atar cabos. Se dio cuenta de su forma de actuar antes, de cómo Nick había intentado hablar con April y la misteriosa desaparición de los dos. Abrió mucho los ojos, tras darse cuenta de su descubrimiento.

-¡¡Están por ahí haciendo cochinadas!! –exclamó. Ahora fui yo la que le cubrió los labios con la mano, intentando evitar que descubriera el pastel.

-¡Shh! –murmuré –con lo que me ha costado convencerlas, ahora sólo tienes que ir tú a estropearlo.

Pareció calmarse, así que aparté la mano, como prueba. Él seguía con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, totalmente alucinado.

-Entonces, ¿tengo razón? –preguntó, en voz baja –¿están por ahí juntos?

-Por su bien y por el nuestro, espero que no estén muy lejos. No pueden haber salido de la casa sin que nos enteráramos, ¿verdad?

-No creo –murmuró Joe, al parecer pensando todas las opciones –además, porque en la puerta siempre hay unos cuantos paparazzi esperando.

Eso debía de ser horroroso. Quiero decir, que se sepa siempre cuándo sales de casa y cuándo entras, adónde vas y a quién invitas. Se me nubló la cabeza, algo culpable. Yo era de las que disfrutaba sabiendo en cada momento dónde estaban… pero eso era antes, cuando era una fan más.

-Vale, entonces están aquí –dije, mirando a mi alrededor, como esperando verlos salir de debajo del sofá.

Joe hizo lo mismo, escudriñando cada rincón con la vista. Nick era su hermano, así que él mejor que nadie debía de saber su sitio favorito para pensar, ¿no?

-Tenemos que buscarlos –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Muy listo, Sherlock; pero, ¿qué pasa con las dos brujas? –pregunté, refiriéndome a Faith y a Kate.

-¿Así que son unas brujas? –dijo, alzando la ceja, divertido. Me puse roja de nuevo –creía que Kate y tú erais súper amigas…

-¿Bromeas? –escupí –¿yo, amiga de una tipa que intenta por todos los medios liarse contigo? ¡Já!

-¿Estás celosa de Kate? –preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente. Se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-Calla… -dije, apartándome.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy –interrumpió Kate, que acababa de volver –¿vamos?

-Eh… es que, ¿sabes qué pasa? –exclamó Joe, mirándome con urgencia –creo que sí que les pasaba algo a esos espaguetis, porque Liz ahora se siente mal también…

Me lanzó una mirada grave, como intentando que le siguiera el juego. Empecé a interpretar.

-¡Oh, sí! –me quejé, agarrándome la tripa –no sé, de repente me duele mucho la barriga…

En ese momento entró Faith, mirando la escena escandalizada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardáis tanto? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Es que Lizzie se ha puesto enferma también –le explicó Kate, que al parecer se lo había creído. Yo seguí en mi papel, retorciéndome de dolor.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –eché a correr hacia el primer baño que encontré, exagerando el ruido, como si estuviera echando hasta la primera papilla. Aún así, pude escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en el salón.

-Voy a tener que ocuparme de ella –oí decir a Joe, con voz apenada –no puedo dejar que alguien muera por culpa de mis espaguetis.

A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, Kate le rió la gracia. Ya podía visualizar a Faith poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Como está claro que hoy no vamos a ensayar, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de compras –dijo ella, supuse que dirigiéndose a Kate –además, odio el olor a vómito.

Volví a hacer ruido, como si las arcadas fueran a peor. ¡Se iban!

-Sí, lo mismo digo –respondió Kate. Oí unos pasos, dirigiéndose a la entrada –Joey, ¿podrás ocuparte solo de ella?

-Sí, creo que sí… es bastante pequeñita, ¿sabes? –dijo él. Me entraron unas ganas enormes de asesinarlo –creo que la podré manejar.

Estaba en un dilema: a punto de bailar la danza de la alegría porque se iban o ir afilando las uñas para matar a Joe. ¿Así que yo era _bastante pequeñita, _verdad? Se oyó un portazo, y a continuación unos gritos: los paparazzi acosando a las chicas. En realidad, me daba igual. Por mí, como si las secuestraban. Me quedé sentada en el suelo del baño, esperando a que Joe viniera a buscarme.

-Libres –dijo él, abriendo la puerta. Luego, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome divertido.

-Bastante pequeñita, ¿no? –murmuré, ofendida. Él soltó unas carcajadas.

-Lo eres –se encogió de hombros. Me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme –tenemos una misión, Galleta.

Y, ¿quién era yo para negarme?

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

En algún momento debimos de quedarnos dormidos, porque cuando abrí los ojos, April respiraba profundamente a mi lado, abrazada a mi pecho. Sonreí… hasta que me di cuenta de la situación.

-April, despierta –murmuré, acariciándole el pelo. Ella abrió los ojos, aún medio ida –tenemos que bajar ya… seguramente se preguntan dónde estamos.

De repente, ella dio un brinco, poniendo cara de consternación.

-¿Nos hemos dormido? ¿Qué hora es? –balbuceó, mirando a su alrededor. Aún entraba luz por la ventana, así que tal vez no era tan tarde.

-Ni idea –busqué a tientas mi reloj, cerca de la cama –las seis.

Ella se vistió rápidamente, mientras que yo seguía mirándola atentamente. ¿Había pasado ya dos veces? Sonreí… hasta que April me descubrió mirándola.

-¿No has tenido bastante? –susurró, deteniéndose un momento.

-No. Ven aquí –me reincorporé para atraerla de nuevo hacia mí, haciéndola caer sobre la cama, abrazándome a su lado –¿podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?

Ella se rió, acurrucándose junto a mí para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Acabas de leerme el pensamiento? –murmuró –¿por qué todo se complica cuando no estamos solos?

-Porque el mundo es un asco –concluí.

-¿Dónde está el Señor Positivo que yo conozco? –bromeó. Sacudí la cabeza –odio el sol.

Entrecerró los ojos, molesta por la luz. Cubrí su cara con mi mano, delicadamente.

-Eso no tiene sentido… ¿quién podría odiar el sol?

-Yo lo odio –dijo –cada vez que sale, hace que nos tengamos que separar, y me recuerda que no estamos solos.

Sin esperármelo, la inspiración me golpeó directamente, como si hubiera estado siempre ahí la respuesta. Di un salto fuera de la cama.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó April, mirándome extrañada mientras me ponía los pantalones.

-Al estudio. Y tú vienes conmigo.

-Pero, nos pueden ver… y no sé si es lo mejor para la situación y… -tartamudeó ella.

-Calla y sígueme.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Me importaba poco dónde estuvieran Nick y April, porque ahora que Kate y Faith se habían ido, podía jugar con Galletita a solas.

-A ver, Nicholas es tu hermano –dijo ella –¿cuál es su parte favorita de la casa?

¿Y si contestaba bien esa pregunta y los encontrábamos? Adiós, tiempo a solas. Improvisé.

-Pues, no sé –murmuré, pensando en qué lugar de la casa Nick no estaría ni aunque le pagaran.

-Joseph, piensa –insistió Liz –sé que no lo sueles hacer a menudo, pero tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que las arpías vuelvan.

Ignorando su comentario de que no solía pensar, di con un sitio.

-La habitación de Frankie –dije, tratando parecer convencido. Ella levantó la ceja, extrañada.

-¿Por qué iba a querer Nicholas estar ahí?

-Obviamente, porque ahí pasa momentos muy felices –dije –. A Nick le encanta leerle cuentos a Frank antes de irse a dormir.

Ella seguía mirándome sospechosa, pero no le di tiempo a más, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola escaleras arriba. Nos paramos a unos pasos de distancia de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, tomando aire.

-Si están ahí dentro… no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo –susurró Liz, mirándome intimidada.

-Está bien, yo abro –dije, intentando parecer valiente. Agarré el pomo y lo giré sin miedo. Nada.

-Vaya… al parecer te has equivocado –murmuró Galleta. Puse mi cara de decepción.

-Seguiremos buscando…

Se oyeron unos pasos acelerados, como si alguien corriera por encima de nuestras cabezas.

-¿Qué hay arriba, Joe? –me preguntó ella, asustada.

-Sólo el trastero –dije. Lo cierto era que hasta yo estaba preocupado. En teoría allí no había nadie.

-¿Se puede correr en el trastero? –insistió Liz, arrimándose a mí cada vez más.

-Creo que no… al menos no sin chocarse con algo.

-Vámonos –dijo, con voz temblorosa.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces: la cogí de la mano, tirando de ella hacia dentro de mi habitación y luego cerré la puerta, con llave.

-No estamos solos en la casa –murmuró, pegada a mi espalda.

-Está claro que no… Nick y April rondan por ahí, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero, ¿y si han salido? ¿Has mirado si el coche de tu hermano está en el parking?

-No lo he mirado –dije, frustrado. Aunque, mirándolo por otra parte… tenía a Liz aterrorizada en mi habitación, para mí solo.

-Vale, ahora es cuando te digo que tengo miedo –admitió Liz.

-No tienes por qué –la rodeé con mis brazos, tratando calmarla –aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes –murmuró ella, demasiado bajito. ¡La tenía!

-¿Te sigo poniendo nerviosa, Galleta? Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado…

Ella se deshizo de mi abrazo, dando media vuelta y alejándose de mí. Volvía a perderla.

-No es eso… es que, estoy preocupada por ellos –dijo.

-Está bien… hagamos algo: los encontramos y luego, nos vamos los dos por ahí –propuse. Ella me miró, como pensándoselo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que eres el peor hermano del mundo, tardaremos años en encontrarlos… así que, acepto.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más; como siempre, la arrastré escaleras abajo, camino al estudio. Sabía que Nicholas estaría allí.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

No sabía que Nicholas me llevaría al estudio de música, y mucho menos que lo haría corriendo. Cuando llegamos allí, estuve un buen rato tratando de recuperar el aliento, demasiado cansada.

-¿No te ha parecido un poco raro que no hubiera nada en el salón? –pregunté, entrecortadamente. Pero me había olvidado de que el señorito Nick, cuando se sentaba delante del piano no hacía caso a nadie.

Repitiendo una melodía una y otra vez, murmuraba unas palabras en voz baja, demasiado para mi oído. Pero llegados a un punto, la melodía me sonó familiar.

-¡Nick! –exclamé, acercándome lo más deprisa que pude a su lado –¿esa no es…?

-Sí –admitió, sonriente –la melodía que soñaste.

-¡Pero de eso hace millones de años! –dije. La melodía con la que soñé cuando estábamos en Disney, cuando dormimos por primera vez juntos… ¡se acordaba!

-Llevo todo este tiempo tratando de ponerle letra, y creo que por fin tengo algo.

Me lancé a sus brazos, dispuesta a comérmelo a besos (otra vez). Acabamos los dos en el suelo, rodando como imbéciles.

-Eres increíble, ¿te lo he dicho ya? –pregunté, rodando encima de él.

-Creo que sí –se rió, rodando para dejarme debajo, otra vez –pero la increíble aquí eres tú.

-Espera, espera… ¿otra vez? –pregunté, cuando _alguien_ pareció demasiado contento de verme. Ejem, sus pantalones. Él pareció morirse de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo –se disculpó, escondiendo la cara.

Le atraje hacia mí para besarle, tierna y aceleradamente a la vez. No podía culparlo… yo también me sentía así.

De pronto, se oyó un carraspeo. Aterrorizados, giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¿Os estáis divirtiendo? –preguntó Joe, desde allí. Liz estaba a su lado, y al parecer, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Rápidamente, Nick y yo nos pusimos de pie, tratando calmarnos un poco, arreglándonos la ropa. Yo me puse delante de él para que su _problema _no fuera tan evidente a ojos de Joe.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Nicholas, tratando parecer espontáneo –¿qué tal va todo?

Joe y Liz entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Lizzie, ella murmuró algo con cuidado de que pudiera leerle los labios _"¿otra vez?"_. Bajé la cabeza, muriéndome de la vergüenza.

-Creo que tenemos mucho sobre lo que hablar, ¿verdad, hermanito? –le dijo Joe.

Mordiéndome los labios, sintiéndome culpable, cubrí a Nick hasta el sofá, donde rápidamente se sentó, tapándose con un cojín. Me contuve la risa, porque el pobre estaba pasándolo mal. Al parecer, lo mismo pensó Joe, que claramente se había dado cuenta del problema de su hermano, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Dónde están las brujas? –pregunté, extrañada de que no hubieran venido a husmear aún.

-Se han ido de compras –aclaró Liz, sentándose a mi lado. Joe hizo lo mismo, pero al lado de su hermano.

-¿Por dónde vas a empezar, por porqué querías hablar con April antes, o porqué estabais ahora mismo el suelo cuando _supuestamente _tenías que mantener una guerra fría contra nosotros? –dijo Joe. Liz y Nick me miraron alarmados.

-¿Lo sabíais los dos? –preguntó Nick. Asentí, culpable.

-Acomódense en sus asientos, presiento una larga conversación a continuación –dijo Joe, tratando de bromear.

Pero tenía razón.

* * *

**Ñi, así que los cuatro a solas, ¿no? jojojo**

**:) pronto, mucho más. Gracias por comentarrr!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	13. Helado

**Helado. Frío. Glacialoso.**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 13 – HELADO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Bien, así que todos reunidos como una familia, ¿no? Los cuatro nos sentamos en círculo, en el suelo: Liz, Nick, yo y Joe. El pequeño ya se había calmado, porque no tuvo ningún problema más… o al menos, eso parecía.

-En fin, ¿quién empieza? –preguntó Joe, mirándonos a todos acusador.

-Hablas como si tú fueras inocente –espeté yo. No me gustó el tono de su voz, como acusándonos.

-No, no lo soy –me guiñó el ojo. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, porque Joseph siempre sabía cómo evadir una puya.

-Desde luego que no lo eres –murmuró Liz, en voz baja.

Nick suspiró exasperado, y luego me miró de reojo (me di cuenta). Disimuladamente, alcanzó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Empieza el que deba hacerlo –dijo Nick, tomando el mando –¿alguien tiene algo que decir?

Nos miramos todos, avergonzados de repente. Para mi sorpresa, Liz se levantó y se quedó callada, como pidiendo permiso para hablar. Carraspeó un momento, cogiendo fuerzas.

-Sólo quiero decir… que… que lo siento mucho –murmuró. Abrí los ojos como platos.

Galleta no solía ser el tipo de persona que habla primero, no cuando la gente que la rodea no es íntima. Supuse que nosotros sí lo éramos.

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó Joe, alzando su poblada ceja.

-Siento haber empezado esto –contestó ella.

-Tú no has… -intenté salvarla –en realidad, puede que un poco sí.

Bajé la cabeza, tomando aire.

-Siento haber besado a April en aquel armario –soltó Joe, adelantándose.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunté, intentando parecer ofendida. Él se rió.

-No es que lo sienta, es que… -empezó a balbucear.

-Déjalo estar, Joe –gruñó Nick, apretando mi mano, que seguía cogida a la suya.

-¿April? –dijo Liz, que volvía a estar sentada –¿tú sientes algo?

Le lancé una mirada fulminante. Ella y yo ya habíamos hablado de todo lo que teníamos que hablar antes, a solas. ¿Por qué tenía que arrojarme al foso de los leones? Descubrir mi corazón delante de dos Jonas, nada más ni nada menos. Empecé a temblar, se me secó la boca.

-Puedes hacerlo –me susurró Nick, acercándose a mi oído para que nadie más lo oyera. Le miré con gratitud.

De un salto, me puse de pie, tomando aire.

-Bien, siento mucho haber sido una cabezota, haber jugado con vuestros sentimientos, haber besado a Joe –le lancé una mirada de venganza –y… bueno, siento no haber sido sincera.

-Yo siento mucho haber seguido con el juego –soltó Nick, cuando me volví a sentar a su lado.

-Eso digo yo, hermanito –le acusó Joe.

-¿Cómo os enterasteis de la guerra fría? –preguntó el pequeño, mirándonos a Joe y a mí.

-Alguien de aquí oye cosas cuando no debe –dijo Galleta, lanzándome una mirada fulminante.

Fulminantemente graciosa.

-Lo-lo siento, es que… bueno, se me había olvidado el móvil –tartamudeé, muerta de la vergüenza.

-La cuestión es, ¿por qué empezasteis con la guerra vosotros? –acudió al rescate Joe. Nick y Liz bajaron las cabezas.

-¿Celos? –murmuró el pequeño –cuando dijisteis que os habíais besado en el armario… yo pensé que… no sé…

-¿Pensaste que había cambiado a mi Galleta por April? –preguntó Joe. Liz se puso más roja aún, mirándose los pies, mientras que Nicholas asintió, dudoso –escúchame bien: nada puede cambiar lo que siento por ella.

Miré a Liz, esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero ella parecía que iba a morir en ese mismo instante, sin mirar a nadie. O reaccionaba ya, o lo perdía.

-¿Y qué hay de Kate? ¿Qué hay de todas las chicas con las que te liaste en Europa? –susurró Liz, sin mirar a Joe directamente. Él pareció ponerse nervioso.

-Eh… estaba dolido –contestó –además, no significaron nada. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-Es cierto, tenía Galletitis –corroboró Nick, apoyando a su hermano. Le miré extrañada.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, mientras que Liz también parecía perdida.

-Cállate, Nicholas –murmuró entre dientes Joe, al parecer avergonzado.

-No, Joe –dijo el pequeño –no me callo. Es algo importante y ella tiene que saber que estás loco por ella.

-Ya lo sabe –respondió Joe, mirando a Liz. Me acordé de lo que me había contado, lo de su declaración la noche anterior.

-Deja de hacerte la dura –gruñí, intentando que Galleta me hiciera caso.

Me lanzó una mirada de socorro, pero poco podía hacer. Lo que faltaba era algo que tenía que hacer ella sola.

Parecíamos pequeños exploradores alrededor de una hoguera, pero sin fuego. Bueno, quizá sí un poco. Joe suspiró resignado, mientras que Liz seguía sin decir nada.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros dos estáis juntos otra vez? –preguntó Joseph, echando un vistazo a mis dedos entrelazados con los de Nick.

-¿Te molesta, Joe? –dije, sonriendo –una menos –bromeé.

-Por supuesto que no –me guiñó un ojo. Casi imperceptiblemente, Nick apretó más nuestras manos, durante una fracción de segundo.

-¿Habéis estado haciendo cosas de mayores? –preguntó Joe, volviendo a la carga. Ahora era mi turno de ponerme roja. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, Joseph –espetó Nick, secamente. Liz contuvo unas risitas.

-¡¡Lo habéis hecho!! –exclamó el mediano –¡y me lo habéis estado ocultando!

-Joe, creo que unas cuantas personas en China no se han enterado de lo que has dicho –dijo Nick, murmurando deprisa -¿te importaría repetirlo un poco más alto?

Tras fulminarlo con la mirada, buscó en su bolsillo el móvil y a continuación tecleó un número rápidamente.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó su hermano. Nick le hizo un gesto para que se callara, mientras que Liz y yo le observábamos curiosas.

-¿Kev? –dijo, cuando al parecer, le contestaron –sí, ehhh… ¿cómo está Anne?

-Pon el altavoz, pedazo de egoísta –dijo Joe. Nick le hizo caso, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Hola? –oímos decir a Kevin desde el otro lado de la línea. Supuse que seguiría en el hospital, con Anne.

-¡¡Kevin!! –exclamé, emocionada –¡te echamos de menos! Y a esa pelirroja también. ¿Cuándo venís?

-El lunes seremos libres –contestó él, al parecer súper contento. Oí a Anne reírse de fondo.

-No sabéis las ganas que tengo de veros a todos otra vez –dijo.

-Oh sí, y nosotros –gritó Liz –. Joe de repente ha desarrollado un amor por la comida.

-Creía que me habías dicho que todo iba mal –oí murmurar a Anne, intentando que nosotros no nos enteráramos. Por supuesto, falló.

-Al parecer me equivocaba –contestó Kev, contrariado –¿va todo bien, chicos?

-Perfectamente –dijo Joe con soltura –mi hermano pequeño ha roto la promesa antes que yo… todo perfecto.

Miré a Joe alarmada, mientras que Nick empezó a toser escandalosamente, como intentando hacer que las palabras del mediano no se oyeran. No lo logró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kev, quizá no queriendo creer lo que había oído.

-Sí, querido hermano: nuestro Nicholas es todo un hombre –siguió Joe. Le di un puñetazo, rezando para que se callara.

No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Kevin… al fin y al cabo, era el mayor, el responsable. Él podía hacer que sus padres me odiaran en cinco segundos, puede que en menos.

-¿Nick? –tartamudeó Kev –perdonad, ¿qué os habéis tomado?

-Nada –tomó el control Nicholas –eh, Kev… sí, es cierto: he roto mi promesa. Pero ha valido la pena.

Liz se rió como una hiena, mientras que Joe la miraba ofendido.

-¿Ves lo que pasa por ser un caballero? –le dijo –se me adelantan.

Nick sonrió con suficiencia. Yo sabía que a él le encantaba ganar en todo, ser el mejor, el primero… y bueno, con eso no iba a ser diferente. Ganarle a Joe no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

-Creo que voy a tener que ir antes de lo que creía –dijo Kev, preocupado.

-¡Ven cuanto antes! –exclamó Joseph –¡esto es un picadero! Hay gente teniendo sexo en cada habitación. Creo que papá y mamá querrán cambiar las sábanas cuando vuelvan.

Se había pasado. Le miré escandalizada, mientras que Liz se ponía roja por intentar contenerse la risa.

-¿Están Faith y Kate con vosotros? –preguntó ahora Anne. Me preocupé por Kev, aunque seguramente necesitaba tiempo parar a respirar y procesar la información.

-Ahora mismo no, han ido de compras –contestó Liz –pero deben de estar al caer…

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos los gritos acelerados de los paparazzi en la puerta de la casa, histéricos porque un coche entraba. Eran ellas.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé -¿Por qué las llamas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, disculpándose.

Lo siguiente fue un poco precipitado: nos despedimos rápido de Anne y de Kev, que sólo alcanzó a decir un _"hasta luego" _ un poco mustio y nos levantamos rápidamente del suelo. Nick corrió a sentarse al piano, mientras que Joe agarró una guitarra y se puso a su lado. Liz me arrastró al sofá, donde nos sentamos para aparentar que hablábamos despreocupadamente.

-¡¡Ya estamos en casa!! –gritó Kate desde abajo, al parecer. Los cuatro nos centramos en nuestro papel, dispuestos a hacer la actuación de nuestra vida.

-¿En casa? –gruñó Liz –se cree que esta es su puñetera casa.

Traté de calmarla, pero pude alcanzar a ver a Joe sonriendo: la había oído. Pasó un rato cuando oímos pasos acercándose.

-¿Es que nadie va a venir a ayudarme con las bolsas? –dijo Faith, mientras abría la puerta del estudio. Luego, nos vio a todos allí y abrió los ojos –oh, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El club de los cuatro pardillos.

Se empezó a reír de su propio chiste, entrando con paso decidido y dirigiéndose a Nick, sentándose a su lado en la banqueta.

-Tú, por supuesto, no eres un pardillo, cariño –le susurró, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Creí que iba a entrar en combustión allí mismo. Apreté los dientes demasiado fuerte, tratando de calmarme. ¿Cariño? Sólo ver cómo sus brazos rodeaban su perfecto cuello, que hacía poco había acariciado con mis dedos, hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Miré a Faith, pensando en todo tipo de torturas para acabar con ella. Nick me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, como tratando calmarme.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu sirvienta? –le preguntó fríamente Liz, refiriéndose a Kate.

-Ah, está guardando mis bolsas en mi habitación –respondió ella –¿estabas escribiendo una canción? –dijo, volviendo a centrar su atención en Nick.

-Estábamos en ello –recalcó el pequeño, mirando a su hermano.

-Pero creo que ya hemos acabado –espetó Joseph –se me ha ido la inspiración de repente.

Tras esto, Joe dejó la guitarra en su sitio, para luego acercarse a Liz, tendiéndole la mano.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Joe, con su mano aún en el aire. Le miré dudosa.

Mierda. Se me había olvidado por completo lo que me había dicho antes: _"si encontramos a Nick y a April, luego tú y yo nos iremos por ahí, solos"_. Algo así. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que no entonces?

-¿Qué habíais hablado? –preguntó Faith, como siempre metiendo su narizota donde no le importaba.

-Que iríamos a comprar unos buenos botes de helado cuando volvierais –dije, cogiéndole de la mano a Joe, levantándome del sofá. Él sonrió.

-¿Os vais? –Kate acababa de entrar al estudio, mirando nuestras manos, que estaban juntas, muy juntas.

-Sí –dijo Joe, tirando de mí hacia la puerta –se nos han acabado las provisiones de helado.

-Voy con vosotros –exclamó, dispuesta a seguirnos hasta el fin del mundo.

Le lancé una mirada de auxilio a April, que rápidamente me captó.

-¡No, Kate! –todos se giraron para mirarla. Yo sabía que su cerebro iba a mil, buscando una excusa –eh, ¡no te puedes ir! –dijo, por fin –tienes que enseñarme todo lo que te compraste en París. Me ha dicho Lizzie que son muchas cosas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miré a April, vocalizando un "Gracias". Por haber salvado la situación, digo. Ella sonrió, como diciéndome "pásalo bien".

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Había hecho bien retando a Liz, porque ahora la tenía para mí solo y la podía llevar a cualquier sitio que quisiera.

-Sé que habíamos dicho "cualquier parte" pero… creo que voy a tener que ponerte unas cuantas condiciones –me dijo ella, cuando estábamos en el garaje, a punto de sacar mi coche. La miré divertido.

-Adelante.

-Pues… nada de cosas peligrosas. Y tampoco nada de sitios que asusten –murmuró ella, pensándolo demasiado. Sonreí.

-¿Eso es todo? –asintió –entonces, sube al coche.

-Pero Joe, los paparazzi siguen en la puerta. Nos van a ver juntos y harán fotos y todos sabrán que hemos salido juntos y la gente hablará…

-¿Y? venga, sube –dije, abriéndole la puerta. Ella me lanzó una última mirada, con miedo.

Mientras rodeaba el coche para subirme yo a mi asiento del conductor, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. ¿Le importaba que nos vieran juntos? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que ella era la única?

-Bueno, Galleta –dije, cuando cerré la puerta y encendí el motor –ponte guapa para las fotos.

En cuanto las puertas de salida de la casa se abrieron, los fotógrafos nos rodearon, impidiéndome ver nada. Saqué mis gafas de sol, para evitar los flashes.

-¿Gafas de sol por la noche, Joe? –me preguntó Liz, con voz burlona y la cabeza agachada.

-Flashes, Galleta –me excusé. Los paparazzi nunca tenían suficiente, así que costó un poco salir de allí.

-Creo que no nos siguen –dijo Liz, cuando llegamos a la carretera. Yo me quité las gafas, aliviado –¿eso te pasa siempre?

-A cualquier sitio al que vaya –murmuré, intentando centrarme en la carretera.

-Vaya, que fastidio –dijo ella. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro de que te encantaba ver fotos mías saliendo y entrando en casa, yendo a pasear en bici o simplemente caminando por la calle, ¿verdad? –intenté bromear.

-Eh… eh… sí, un poco –balbuceó ella, muerta de la vergüenza. Me reí.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ahora es diferente: puedes verme cuando quieras, en persona.

-No sé si eso es bueno… -murmuró. Le eché una mirada contrariada.

-¿No quieres verme? –pregunté, mientras tomaba una curva con cuidado, de camino a nuestro destino.

-Sí quiero, Joe, pero es difícil –se excusó.

No quería presionarla, ni empezar a hacerle preguntas difíciles, así que me callé y aparqué. Habíamos llegado.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Galleta, echando un vistazo.

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a por helado –expliqué, quitando las llaves del contacto y desabrochándome el cinturón.

-Creía que era una excusa para salir de allí…

-No lo era. Ahora, vamos. Te invito –dije, bajando. Corrí a abrirle la puerta.

-Eres demasiado atento, Joseph.

Me encogí de hombros, ayudándola a bajar. No había contado con…

-Paparazzi, de nuevo –murmuró Liz, sobre mi hombro. Suspiré exasperado, cogiéndola de la mano y caminando lo más deprisa que pude hacia dentro del restaurante.

-¡Joe! ¡Joe! ¿Vais a tomar un helado, Joe? –gritaba uno, siguiéndonos. Una nube más iba por delante nuestra, haciendo disparar sus flashes.

-Sí, hoy toca helado –asentí, tratando hacer que se cansaran y se fueran. Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Galletita.

-¿Y quién te acompaña, Joe? –gritó otro –¡es la chica de morado!

Se oyó un murmullo, mientras que todos empezaban a ponerse más nerviosos, tratando de hacerle una foto a Liz. Era como una pelea, a ver quién conseguía desvelar su cara. Recordé la escena en el aparcamiento de aquel restaurante, cuando aún estábamos juntos. Nadie consiguió una foto decente de la cara de Liz, por lo tanto, nadie la había podido reconocer. Sólo sabían que era "la chica de morado" porque de ese color era el vestido que llevaba aquella vez. Y, por casualidad, ahora también iba de morado.

-Se acuerdan de ti, Galleta –susurré, mientras que ella agachaba todo lo que podía la cabeza, escondiéndose contra mí. Sonreí.

-Calla y camina, Joseph –murmuró ella, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Joe, ¿sois novios? ¿Dónde está Kate? –gritó uno.

-Oh, ella está en mi casa –respondí sin darle importancia. Eso les volvió locos.

-¿Estás saliendo con dos a la vez, Joe? ¿Joe? –gritó otro.

Ante eso, me callé, entrando lo más deprisa que pude en el restaurante que, por suerte, no tenía puertas transparentes.

-Menos mal –suspiré aliviado. Galleta se apartó rápidamente de mí, con un empujón.

-¿Estás loco? –gritó –quién soy yo, ¿la otra? ¿tu amante? ¿la pobre estúpida que vuelve contigo arrastrándose? Es que me lo merezco, por ser una imbécil…

Me asusté, mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

-Galleta, tranquila –intenté sujetarla –Liz, que era broma…

-¿Una broma? –murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos –llévame a tu casa ya, Joe. Ya. No sé por qué he accedido a salir contigo.

Supuse que era mejor que le hiciera caso, así que pregunté al encargado si era posible que me llevaran el coche a la parte trasera, para salir de allí lo antes posible y sin fotógrafos. Alguna ventaja había en ser famoso, porque al parecer no les importó.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan difícil decírselo a mis hermanos. Aunque quizá Kev iba a necesitar un tiempo para procesar la información.

-¿Helado? –preguntó Faith, cuando Joe y Liz salieron del estudio cogidos de la mano.

-Sí. Se ha acabado –respondí. Kate seguía con cara de desconcierto, mirándonos a todos.

-Venga, Kate –le dijo April, intentando distraerla –enséñame todo eso.

Ambas salieron también, dejándome a solas con Faith. Gruñí interiormente, maldiciendo mi suerte. Ella se pegó más a mi lado, aprovechando que nadie la veía.

-¿Puedes tocar un poco para mí? –preguntó, acariciando las teclas del piano.

-Eh, no estoy inspirado ahora mismo, Faith –le dije, queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué te apetece hacer? –pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, otra vez.

Esto se estaba descontrolando. No podía estar con April y a la vez tener líos raros con Faith. Cuanto antes se lo dijera, antes me dejaría en paz, ¿no? Tomé aire, tratando infundirme el valor necesario para soltarlo.

-Faith, no quiero estar contigo –dije, apartándola. Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo? Te olvidas que tenemos que estar juntos, para la película, ¿recuerdas? –respondió.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacerlo –dije – Estoy enamorado de otra.

Faith me miró unos segundos, sacudiéndose el pelo con suficiencia.

-No quería hacerlo, pero me estás obligando –me dijo. Ahora el que estaba perdido era yo –estás enamorado… de April, ¿verdad?

-Sí –asentí, cada vez más seguro de todo.

-A mí nadie me deja tirada –amenazó ella –y créeme, no quieres tenerme en tu contra.

Hice un ademán para levantarme de la banqueta.

-No me das miedo, Faith –contesté. Ella se levantó, quedando delante de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi, Nicholas –dijo, con ojos llorosos.

-Lo estaba. Pasado. Pero tú no tenías ningún derecho para tratarme como lo hiciste –espeté. Luego, di media vuelta, queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Más te vale no abrir esa puerta –me advirtió Faith, parada en medio del estudio.

-¿No te ha quedado claro? –le dije, girándome para mirarla –no quiero seguir mintiendo a todos, aparentando que tú y yo estamos juntos.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo –la miré, cansado de tanto drama –o por lo contrario, todos se enteraran de que te has acostado con April y, ¡oh, caos! Has roto tu promesa.

Faith seguía mirándome fijamente, ahora con expresión burlona. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? Empecé a ponerme nervioso, retorciéndome las manos.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? –pregunté, mirándola atemorizado.

-Os he visto antes, Nicholas. ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Cuando los dos habíais desaparecido yo ya sabía que algo pasaba, y los estúpidos intentos de Liz por cubrir a su amiguita no dieron resultado –soltó. Imaginé que había hecho cualquier cosa por excusarla.

-Faith, no ha pasado nada de lo que crees –le dije. Ahora el que estaba entre la espada y la pared era yo.

-¿Ah, no? –espetó –"_de la primera puedes arrepentirte, pero de la segunda, ni lo sueñes_" ¿Te suena de algo, Nicholas?

Esas palabras… las que yo le había susurrado a April en la buhardilla.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes…?

-Estaba allí, Nicholas –escupió –en esa estúpida buhardilla. Dos veces, ¿no, Nick? ¡Qué gran caballero estás hecho!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Faith? –le pregunté, cada vez peor.

-Buena pregunta… la verdad, es que podría ser avariciosa y pedir todo lo que quisiera, pero voy a ser buena porque… bueno, porque yo te quiero –dijo. La miré, como disculpándome –quiero que rompas tu relación con ella. No soy estúpida, sé que la vas a seguir viendo para la película, pero eso va a ser todo. De lo contrario, yo misma me encargaré de destruir tu reputación de santo.

-No importa todo lo que hagas, Faith. No voy a quererte otra vez –dije, con odio.

-Me da igual, Nicholas. Si yo no puedo tenerte, esa zorra de April tampoco.

Tras esto, salió con paso decidido de allí, cerrando la puerta y dejándome solo en una habitación insonorizada. Perfecto. Cerré con llave, impidiendo así que alguien entrara por sorpresa. Si tenía que llorar, prefería que nadie me oyera.

* * *

**:'( partes difíciles por llegar, chicas...**

**aún así, espero que os haya gustado, y si teneis que gritarme o abofetearme, no seáis demasiado duras (please?)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	14. Eco

**Haced un favor: coged pañuelos.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14 – ECO**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

No me había sentado bien que Joe contestara de esa forma, eso era todo. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba decir que no, que no estaba con Kate? Muchas veces parecía que le gustara tener esa fama de mujeriego, y yo me negaba a ser una más que colgaba de su brazo.

-Señor Jonas, su coche está en la parte trasera, pero creo que no ha salido el plan exactamente como usted quería –le dijo el camarero a Joe. Él me miraba con miedo, me di cuenta. Y era normal, porque debía de tener una cara horrorosa.

¿Qué me había pasado? Yo no era así, yo no me enfadaba a la primera de cambio y menos con Joe. Si me hubieran dicho hacía unos meses que estaría gritándole al amor de mi vida en un restaurante, me habría reído. Pero supongo que ahora sabía que todo no era perfecto.

-Gracias… no importa –le dijo Joe, sonriéndole con amabilidad –perdone las molestias, es que nos ha surgido… algo.

El camarero aceptó sus disculpas, al parecer sin importarle. Y es que, claro, no todos los días un Jonas va a tu restaurante.

Sin apenas mirarle, seguí a Joseph hacia la parte trasera, donde se seguían oyendo los gritos de los paparazzi. Para eso, habría dado igual si hubiéramos ido por delante.

-¿Ya os vais, Joe? –gritaban –¿ha pasado algo, Joe? ¿Joe, no os gusta la comida de este sitio?

Bajé la cabeza mucho más, sintiéndome mal por el camarero, que tan simpático había sido. Joseph sacudió la cabeza, como dando a entender que no era culpa del servicio.

-Me he acordado de que me he dejado el gas encendido en casa –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Todos rieron, e incluso yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme.

-¡Chica de morado! –empezó a gritar uno –¡levanta la cabeza! ¡Déjanos ver esa preciosa cara que tienes! –empecé a ponerme histérica, mientras que Joe me abría la puerta del coche.

No me lo vi venir. En cuanto me senté, uno de los fotógrafos se tiró sobre el capó del coche de Joseph, plantando su cámara en el cristal justo enfrente de mí. A pesar de estar las puertas cerradas, oía el enorme jaleo que se estaba armando fuera, pero no quise mirar nada, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

-Oye, perdona, estás sobre mi coche –le gritó Joe al tipo, sin ni siquiera tocarle. Cualquier otro famoso con mal humor habría cogido al hombre por el pescuezo y lo habría tirado al suelo, pero Joe no.

-Venga, guapa, levanta la cabeza –siguió gritando el paparazzi sobre el coche, ignorando a Joseph. Empecé a asustarme – ¿Es que acaso eres fea? ¿Joe Jonas está saliendo con una chica fea?

Sentí el impulso de lanzarle una mirada asesina, o de sacarle el dedo de manera no demasiado educada. Me contuve, pensando en que si me veía la cara, él ganaba. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba.

-¡Eh, te he dicho que estás sobre mi coche! –le gritó Joe de nuevo. Levanté la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a Joe agarrando al paparazzi por el brazo y tirando de él hacia fuera, de manera que cayó de bruces sobre el suelo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Todos empezaron a gritar para que Joe se calmara, mientras que el fotógrafo del suelo le pedía que se calmara, que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Tu trabajo es insultar a mi novia? –le preguntó Joe, mirándolo con asco –¿tu trabajo es acosarla cuando sube a mi coche? O, espera… ¿tu trabajo es abollarme el coche?

Tras esto, Joseph sacudió la cabeza y, esquivando el resto de cámaras, subió a su asiento, arrancando el motor. Decidí quedarme callada hasta que los dejamos atrás.

-Gracias –murmuré, cuando ya estábamos en carretera abierta. La verdad era que de repente estábamos en una zona un poco tétrica, rodeada de árboles y con poca luz y muchas curvas.

-De nada –contestó Joe secamente. Pude ver cómo se aferraba al volante con fuerza, como si estuviera tenso.

-Joe, tranquilo –dije, con miedo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¿Tranquilo? –saltó –¿tú has visto lo que ese imbécil ha hecho?

-¿Abollarte el coche? –pregunté, temblando. Nunca le había visto tan molesto por algo.

-Insultarte, Galleta. Menospreciarte delante de todo el mundo –gruñó, tomando la curva con demasiada brusquedad.

-Está bien, Joseph, respira –le dije, tratando calmarle –lo último que necesitamos ahora es un accidente.

Si ya me daba miedo normalmente subir a su coche, ahora que estaba susceptible mucho más. Sin embargo, él se rió.

-Es cierto… perdona, Lizzie –dijo, bajando la velocidad.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me encontré más relajada sobre mi asiento, respirando acompasadamente. Sonreí para mí misma, girándome para apoyar mi cabeza sobre el frío cristal.

Joe había dado la cara por mí en público. ¿Eso significaba que le importaba, verdad? Galleta, ¿qué mas necesitas para convencerte? Ya me había dicho lo que sentía… pero en privado.

-No es como si necesitaras una declaración escrita y firmada –murmuré. ¡Mierda! Lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Joe, perdido. Me puse histérica.

-Nada… de nada, Joe. Sólo estaba cantando –dije –me encanta esta canción.

-Galleta, la radio está apagada –me dijo, empezando a preocuparse.

Era cierto. La radio estaba apagada, no sonaba ninguna canción y yo acababa de hacer el ridículo delante de Joe. Perfecto.

-Eh, no necesito la radio para que una canción suene en mi cabeza –me defendí, roja de la vergüenza.

Joe empezó a reírse, mirándome mientras que mi enrojecimiento empeoraba. ¿No podía girar la cara hacia la… carretera?

-¡Joseph, cuidado! –grité de pronto, cuando vi que estaba a punto de atropellar a un pobre ciervo que estaba parado en medio de la carretera.

Rápidamente, Joe hizo un giro brusco, haciendo que no chocáramos con el animal… pero que nos saliéramos de la carretera. Por suerte para nosotros, en ese lado no había más que un trozo más o menos grande de hierba y a unos pasos de distancia, empezaba una larga hilera de árboles. Se oyó un ruido seco, como si las ruedas se hubieran reventado o algo así, y de pronto el coche se paró.

-¿Estás bien? –grité, preocupada por Joe. Me giré para comprobar que todo iba bien.

-Sí… estoy bien –dijo, mirándome con detenimiento –¿tú estás bien? Galleta, ¿te has hecho daño? Liz, mírame…

Estaba histérico, tratando de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Suspiré. No había sido tan grave, al fin y al cabo. De repente, me entró la risa histérica.

-¿Liz? –dijo él, zarandeándome –Lizzie, dime que estás bien…

-Estoy bien, Joe –contesté, calmándome –pero tengo que decir que _te lo dije._

-¿Que me dijiste qué? –me preguntó, confundido.

-Que eres un pésimo conductor –solté, riéndome.

Tras la tensión del principio, a ambos nos entró un ataque de risa, de esos que no puedes parar y cada vez van a peor. Tras casi diez minutos así, conseguimos calmarnos.

-Vale, creo que tenemos que hacer algo para salir de aquí –dijo él, abriendo la puerta, haciendo ademán de salir del coche.

-¡Joe! –grité –¡no salgas! –él se me quedó mirando extrañado, como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Enrojecí sin querer –es que… uhm, no quiero que salgas ahí a oscuras… seguro que hay más animales y…

Muy bien, Galleta. ¡Y el premio a la elocuencia es para…! Para mí, desde luego que no.

-No te preocupes Liz –me dijo –soy Joe Jonas, lucho contra paparazzis, animales y hermanos pequeños todos los días.

Sonrió mortíferamente, bajando del coche de un salto. Me encogí en mi asiento, deseando que todo acabara. Lo cierto era que hacía un poco de frío…

-Creo que se han reventado las ruedas –murmuró Joe, tras echar un rápido vistazo al coche –y además, hace mucho frío.

-¿No me digas? –murmuré –bueno, entonces habrá que cambiar las ruedas, ¿no?

Joe me miró con cara de no estar enterándose de nada, como esperando a que le dijera algo más.

-Joseph, ¿llevas rueda de recambio? –pregunté, empezando a exasperarme.

-Creo que sí –murmuró, volviendo a salir hacia el maletero. No tardó en volver abrazado a una rueda –¡aquí está!

-Está bien… ahora necesitamos un gato, ¿no? –le dije. Él compuso una expresión divertida.

-¿Un gato? ¿No te basto yo, Galleta? –me dijo, soltando un maullido. Este chico era increíble.

-No, tonto –le dije, riéndome –un gato para cambiar la rueda.

-No sé cómo podría un gato cambiar una rueda, Liz. En serio, ¿te has golpeado contra algo?

No sabía si reírme o llorar. ¿Es que estaba tonto? Sacudí la cabeza, exasperada.

-No importa… saca tu móvil y llama a alguien para que venga a recogernos –le dije, abrazándome a mí misma, tratando de mantener algo de calor.

-Eh… pues… resulta que… -empezó a balbucear Joe. Le miré expectante –no he cogido el móvil antes, porque pensaba que estaríamos más tranquilos así…

-¿Qué? –exclamé –Joe, estamos en medio de la nada, con las ruedas reventadas y helándonos… ¿y me dices que no tienes el móvil?

-No, Galleta, no lo tengo –contestó con la cabeza gacha. Seguía fuera del coche, con la puerta del conductor abierta y en manga corta. Sentí lástima por él, que seguramente estaba helándose.

-Venga, Joseph –suspiré –no pasa nada, sube al coche; hace frío.

Él me miró, esbozando una sonrisa y haciéndome caso inmediatamente. Parecía contento a pesar de estar tirados en una cuneta. En mi interior sonreí, pensando en que él era el optimista, el que nunca se ponía nervioso o se asustaba. El valiente y decidido Joe.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté, aún preocupada.

-Ni idea –se encogió de hombros. Luego, como si tal cosa, encendió la radio, moviendo la cabeza al compás de las primeras notas de Use Somebody de Kings of Leon.

-¿Ni idea? –pregunté, en un ataque histérico ante su impasibilidad. Me miró extrañado –¡esto es demasiado!

Malhumorada, abrí de un empujón la puerta del coche y salté fuera, pisando la hierba húmeda que bordeaba la carretera. Podía seguirla hasta llegar a algún sitio habitado por gente y no por animales para poder pedir ayuda, ¿no? Eché a andar deprisa, en dirección contraria al restaurante cuando, de repente, escuché un portazo y pasos apresurados detrás de mí.

-¿Adónde vas, Liz? –me preguntó Joe, tirando de mi brazo. Me deshice de su agarre para continuar mi camino.

-A tu casa –grité, de espaldas a él.

-Liz, hay más de 10 kilómetros hasta mi casa –espetó él, al parecer sin seguirme.

Me detuve. ¿En serio eran tantos? Dudé si girarme y volver al coche o continuar costara lo que costara.

-Venga, vuelve al coche conmigo –me dijo él, tendiéndome la mano.

-No quiero volver a estar en un sitio a solas contigo –le dije. Él compuso una expresión de dolor, pero sólo durante un segundo. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Está bien, te prometo que esta será la última vez –me dijo.

-Joe, hace frío y no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Lizzie, por esta carretera no pasa nadie a estas horas. En cambio, por la mañana sí, así que sólo tenemos que pasar la noche en el coche… no es tan complicado, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño, dándole vueltas a su propuesta. ¿Quedarnos a solas en medio de la nada, cuando se suponía que yo estaba enfadada con él? Mi mente rugió NO, pero mi corazón me impulsó a cogerle la mano, caminando lentamente hacia el Mercedes.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Mientras Kate me enseñaba cosas de su viaje Europeo en lo único en que podía pensar era en que ahora las cosas entre Nicholas y yo iban a ir mejor. Habíamos dado el paso definitivo, el que decidía con quién tenía que estar y con quién no. Así que no pude esbozar una sonrisa gigante mientras que Kate me explicaba la composición de un vestido negro de seda.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó, ilusionada.

-¡Muchísimo! –exclamé –tiene unos rizos perfectos…

Ella me miró confundida.

-¿Qué rizos? –preguntó.

Acababa de meter la pata. Al preguntarme si me gustaba yo había respondido automáticamente, refiriéndome a él, no al vestido. Intenté arreglarlo.

-Eh… sí, eh, los rizos que se crean por el bajo –improvisé. Ella echó un vistazo a la caída del vestido –sí, Kate míralos –me levanté para señalárselos –cuando te muevas, seguro que se crean unos rizos perfectos.

Pareció convencida, centrándose de nuevo en el vestido.

-¿Quieres que me lo pruebe? –exclamó, emocionada –había pensado ponérmelo para cuando presentemos la película.

-Pero si aún queda mucho para… -me interrumpí a mí misma –eh, sí claro. Pruébatelo.

Salió corriendo emocionada hacia el baño más cercano, dejándome sola en la habitación de Joe, ahora invadida por cosas de Kate. Sonreí, echándome sobre la cama. En mi cabeza no dejaba de aparecer la imagen de Nick besándome, la sensación en mi estómago cuando las cosas se pusieron serias, el tacto de su piel muy cerca de la mía…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –me sobresaltó una voz. Me incorporé lo más deprisa que pude, mirando asustada hacia la puerta. Faith.

-Estoy esperando a Kate –dije secamente, mirándola fijamente. No me iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

-¿En la habitación de Joe? –preguntó, aún recelosa.

-¿Algún problema? –espeté, levantándome de la cama y acercándome a ella, retadora.

Faith sonrió con suficiencia, para luego echarme una de sus miraditas fatales, como evaluándome.

-Ahora, ninguno –respondió. Luego, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se giró, camino escaleras abajo.

¿_Ahora_? Pensé en que no había forma humana de comprenderla. Aún no podía creerme que antes me gustara y que incluso la considerara un ejemplo a seguir. Supongo que, en el momento en el que me enteré de todo lo que le hizo a Nick, dejé de verla tan espectacular.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kate, saliendo de repente del baño, enfrente de la habitación de Joe. Dio una vuelta –tenías razón, los rizos son perfectos.

Sonreí, demasiado segura de que Kate realmente pensaba que las ondas que creaba su vestido al girar se llamaban rizos.

Justo en ese momento, los rizos perfectos a los que yo me refería, aparecieron al final del pasillo de ese piso, mirando la escena. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió mi cara.

-April, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –me dijo, con voz demasiado baja y la cabeza gacha. Kate le miró extrañada, y luego a mí.

-¿Tienes que irte ya? –me preguntó –nos lo estábamos pasando bien…

Me encogí de hombros. Por nada del mundo iba a pasar menos tiempo con Nicholas, y menos por ver souvenirs Europeos.

-Quizá podemos seguir luego… o mañana –dije, acordándome de la hora –ya es tarde.

Kate sonrió, volviendo a meterse en el baño para cambiarse de ropa. Nick seguía esperándome al final de pasillo, apoyado sobre la pared, mirando al suelo. Supuse que tanta charla cansina con Faith le habría dejado agotado, así que en cuanto llegué a su altura, me aseguré de que nadie miraba y me lancé a su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Le he echado de menos, señor Presidente –le susurré al oído. Cuando me aparté para mirarle la cara, me asusté –Nicholas, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Tenía los ojos hinchados, así, de repente. Nunca le había visto en ese estado. Si ya normalmente tenía los ojos pequeños, ahora se le veían muchísimo menos. Él apartó la cara cuando yo se la sujeté en alto, librándose de mi mano.

-Tenemos que hablar, April –me dijo. Asentí asustada, mientras le seguía a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con llave.

No se sentó en la cama, sino que se quedó de pie, enfrente de mí. Trataba de coger fuerzas para algo, estaba segura, porque no dejaba de mirarse los pies, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos.

-¿Va todo bien, Nick? –pregunté, muerta de miedo. Inconscientemente, empecé a temblar.

-Eh, sí –contestó, con voz débil. ¡Por Dios, que lo soltara de una vez! –es que… es que… bueno, he estado pensando… y no he sido del todo sincero contigo.

Le miré con expresión confundida, aunque daba igual, porque él seguía sin mirarme a la cara.

-¡Mírame, Nicholas! –le grité. Él me hizo caso, dirigiéndome la mirada más fría que jamás había recibido. Nunca me había mirado así… nunca.

-Verás, te he mentido –me dijo. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que todo era una broma, que era una chiquillada. Pero esa mirada…

-Suéltalo ya, sea lo que sea, por favor –le pedí. Él tomó aire.

-No… no era virgen –dijo –. Tú no has sido la primera… fue Faith.

Mi cabeza era un lío, uno bien gordo, grande y lioso.

-Espera… ¿cómo? Y… ¿y tu promesa? –pregunté.

-No existe tal promesa… me he dado cuenta de que no estoy enamorado de ti.

Fue como si de repente me hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada encima. Me quedé de piedra, mirándole fijamente. Ni siquiera las lágrimas se atrevían a salir.

-Pe-pero dijiste que sí… Nick, me has dicho que sí… me has dicho que me quieres, que quieres estar conmigo, que no te importa lo que digan los demás –solté de carrerilla. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Ha sido un error, April, uno enorme. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… no deberíamos habernos conocido.

Lo que no podía comprender era cómo podía estar tan impasible ante todo lo que me estaba contando. Seguía mirándome directamente, o cambiando hacia sus pies, pero el manoseo nervioso había parado. Al parecer, las lágrimas se dieron cuenta de que era su turno de aparecer en escena, porque una bajó veloz por mi mejilla, dando pie a las otras. En poco rato, me había convertido en un manantial.

-Nick, dime que no es verdad lo que estás diciendo –le pedí, acercándome a él para abrazarle. Él no me devolvió el abrazo, sino que siguió de pie, levantando la cabeza –. ¡Nick! Lo de anoche… ¡lo de antes! ¡Joder, Nicholas, has sido el primero! No puedes decirme a las dos horas que te arrepientes…

Con delicadeza, como trataría a una fan, se deshizo de mi abrazo, apartándome de él.

-¿Te importa salir de mi habitación? –murmuró.

Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, latiendo descontrolado, sentí ganas de pegarle puñetazos hasta que le doliera por lo menos la mitad de lo que me dolían a mí sus palabras. Habría sido capaz de arañarle, empujarle, obligarle a llorar. ¿Por qué parecía tan jodidamente inmune al dolor? Me alejé de él unos cuantos pasos, mirándole con desprecio.

-Ahora mismo –dije, con voz monótona –; y, ya que estamos, de tu casa también.

Cuando me giré, él me agarró por el brazo, frenándome antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó, titubeante. Le miré a los ojos.

-¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Inmediatamente, me soltó el brazo, volviendo a mantener una distancia de mí. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Eh… sí –contestó –pero es tarde. No puedes irte a estas horas… ha anochecido. Y no tienes coche.

-Pediré un taxi –espeté, volviendo a girarme. Él volvió a sujetarme.

-No –dijo. Estúpida de mí, un pedazo de mi corazón latió esperanzado. ¿Había visto preocupación en sus ojos? Me di cuenta de que no, cuando la fría capa volvió a cubrirle la mirada –; yo pediré el taxi por ti.

Como si se hubiera quemado, Nick soltó mi brazo y agarró el pomo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su propia habitación, dejándome allí dentro sola. _"No llores aquí, April. No, no aquí"_ me dije a mí misma. Tenía que recomponerme para poder salir al pasillo, para poder enfrentarme con las miradas curiosas de Faith y Kate, que seguramente preguntarían por qué me iba.

Asegurándome de que no había nadie alrededor, corrí hacia la que había sido mi habitación durante un día, apresurándome para meter todas mis cosas en la maleta, que casi estaba intacta. Me eché un vistazo en el espejo, asegurándome de mostrar una cara fría, sin expresión alguna. Tragué con dificultad y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

-¿Adónde vas? –me preguntó Kate, acercándose a mí corriendo desde el salón. Yo me senté en la entrada de la casa, con la maleta a mi lado.

-Eh… mi madre me necesita en casa –murmuré, intentando sonar convincente. En ese momento, Nick salió del salón también, con el teléfono en la mano.

-El taxi tardará 10 minutos en llegar –dijo con voz monótona. Faith apareció de la nada, pasando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de él.

-¡Oh, qué pena! ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó, mirándome sonriente.

"_Contente, April, no llores, no llores, no llores"_ me repetí. Levanté la cabeza.

-Sí –respondí secamente. Rezaba para que no se me quebrara la voz tan ridículamente como siempre.

Los diez minutos más largos de mi vida. Evitando mirar a Nick o a Faith, que se pegaba a él como una lapa, intentando mantener una conversación con Kate, que parloteaba sobre algo a mi lado. Cuando escuchamos los pitidos del taxi y el jaleo provocado por los paparazzi, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Ya está aquí –murmuré. Ninguno se movió.

Me levanté de la silla, agarrando con fuerza la maleta y tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto –dijo Kate, sonriente.

-¡Hasta nunca! –gritó Faith, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de mí.

Aún no podía llorar, tenía que conseguir llegar hasta el taxi, atravesando la nube de fotógrafos sin llorar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –gritó uno cuando me vio cruzar la verja –¿ha habido una fiesta?

Mantuve la cabeza agachada, mientras que el taxista me ayudaba con la maleta e intentaba que los paparazzi me dejaran en paz.

-¿Eres amiga de los Jonas Brothers? –decía otro, mientras hacía estallar los flashes. Subí al coche y le murmuré al conductor mi destino.

La pregunta aún retumbaba en mis oídos: _¿eres amiga de los Jonas Brothers?_ Era como si creara un eco, repitiéndose una y otra vez. El taxi arrancó, adentrándose en la penumbra de la carretera, donde sólo se veían borrones de luz producidos por los faros de los coches que pasaban zumbando al lado nuestro. _¿Eres amiga de los Jonas Brothers?_ Las lágrimas empezaron a desatarse, silenciosamente. _¿Eres amiga de los Jonas Brothers? _ Cada beso de Nick, cada palabra. _¿Eres amiga de los Jonas Brothers? _Cada caricia, cada mirada. _¿Eres amiga de los Jonas Brothers?_

-No.

* * *

**snif. Admito que he llorado como una tonta. Sí sí. Es cierto.**

**No me voy a cansar de decirlo: GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ESTUPENDOSOS REVIEWS!!!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	15. Náuseas

**CAPÍTULO 15 –NÁUSEAS  
**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Fueron las palabras más difíciles que había tenido que decir nunca. Se me partió el corazón al ver la reacción de April, ver cómo sus mejillas se mojaban por lágrimas que yo había causado, su cara al escuchar mis palabras y mi aparente frialdad al pronunciarlas. Pero, tenía que hacerlo… tenía que mostrarme impasible para que me creyera. Sin embargo, mi esperanza de poder seguir viéndola se rompió cuando ella decidió irse.

-Por fin algo de privacidad –dijo Faith cuando April cerró la puerta, saliendo hacia su taxi. Su brazo seguía alrededor de mí, negándose a moverse.

-Creo que me voy a la cama –murmuré, deseando salir de allí lo antes posible. Kate me miró desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Pero, ¿no vas a esperar a que Joseph vuelva? –me preguntó. Me acordé de él y Liz, que habían salido "a comprar helado". Yo sabía muy bien que no habían ido a por eso exactamente, sino que Joe iba a intentarlo todo para recuperar a Galleta.

-No –contesté secamente.

-Joe está tardando mucho –comentó Faith, sospechando –; no importa. Kate, ¿quieres que miremos en internet a ver si dicen algo de nosotras?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me deshice de su agarre, subiendo rápidamente a mi habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. April se había ido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera cedido tan rápidamente a mis impulsos, Faith no habría tenido nada que usar en mi contra, y por tanto, todo seguiría bien.

¿Qué clase de persona era yo, cediendo a los chantajes de Faith? Me metí en la cama, sabiendo que me resultaría imposible dormir esa noche. No era sólo una cuestión personal, porque si ella decía en público que todo lo de mi anillo era una farsa, los Jonas Brothers se habrían acabado. Si el hermano pequeño había roto su promesa, ¿qué aseguraba que los mayores no lo habían hecho? De nuevo, habría sido todo mi culpa. Y April… bueno, ella no se merecía seguir viéndome a medias, se merecía a alguien que la pudiera abrazar en público, sin miedo a lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

Cerré los ojos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas dormirme, caer inconsciente para no seguir pensando más.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Bien, si vamos a pasar la noche aquí, tenemos que crear un plan –dije, cuando los dos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

Contábamos con la luz de dentro del coche, pero la calefacción no funcionaba sin el motor encendido. Decidido: íbamos a morir congelados.

-Creo que tengo mantas en el maletero –dijo Joe, ilusionado. Para él, todo estaba siendo como una acampada.

-Está bien… -murmuré mientras él salía del coche un momento.

Iba a pasar la noche con él, cuando supuestamente estaba enfadada. Yo sabía que no podría aguantar mucho sin caer de nuevo rendida a sus pies, pero tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerme firme.

-¡Vamos a tener que compartir manta! –gritó Joe, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

Extendió en el aire una tela de cuadros con aspecto suave. ¡Mierda, una para los dos!

-Eso significa que… -balbuceé, intentando negarme la evidencia.

-Sí, Galleta; tenemos que dormir juntos –contestó, volviendo a plegar la manta. Luego, se me quedó mirando –¿pasa algo?

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado con la mirada perdida un buen rato. Di un respingo.

-¡No, no pasa nada! –contesté. Ignoré los chillidos del cantante de Kings of Leon, lanzando indirectas "YOUR SEX IS ON FIREEEE!". Bajé la cabeza.

-Ehm, entonces creo que deberíamos reptar a la parte trasera, ¿no? –sugirió Joe. Le miré escandalizada.

_Respira, Liz. No es la primera vez que estás cerca de él. _Sí, ya. Pero antes me estaba permitido pegarme a él lo máximo posible, mientras que ahora se suponía que estaba enfadada.

Con la agilidad de una gacela, Joe saltó al asiento de atrás, arrellanándose cómodamente en los asientos de piel. Luego, dio unos golpecitos a su lado.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó, expectante. Sentí que mi cara ardía, roja como un tomate, seguro.

Trepé como pude entre los dos respaldos para dejarme caer sobre el frío cuero de los asientos.

-¿No podías haber comprado un coche con interiores de felpa? –murmuré, enfurruñada. Joe se rió.

-Podría… pero, ¿dónde queda la elegancia del cuero? –dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vale, ahora que ya tenemos un medio, nos hace falta un plan –tartamudeé, intentando acabar de una vez con todo y dormirme.

Justo en ese momento, el CD se acabó, dejándonos en silencio. Me moví nerviosa en mi asiento, lo más lejos de Joe que pude. Él no pareció inmutarse.

-Tranquila, Liz. El plan es sencillo: besarnos para entrar en calor.

¿QUÉ? Me giré de golpe, mirándole escandalizada.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –pregunté, negándome a creer lo que había oído.

-Que el plan es sencillo: dormirnos cuanto antes –repitió Joe, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

¡Ah, sí… muy bien, Liz! Ahora empezaba a alucinar. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando recomponerme.

-Está bien –murmuré –pásame mi trozo de manta, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome desafiante. Ahora sí que me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Joe? –pregunté, tendiendo mi mano, intentando ser intimidante. No funcionó.

-Nada de Joe. Galleta, no voy a poder dormir hasta que no me digas qué bicho te ha picado antes –dijo. Ahora no era ninguna alucinación, sino que lo había dicho de verdad.

-¿Aún no lo sabes? –contesté, altanera –pues deberías.

-Liz, ¿qué he hecho mal? –siguió Joe –ya te dije que sigo enamorado de ti, que eres la única…

-No lo ha parecido por tu forma de alardear delante de los fotógrafos –murmuré, aún dolida.

-¿Así que es eso? –dijo, al parecer dándose cuenta –lo que quieres es un reconocimiento público… y una declaración escrita y firmada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Se había dado cuenta de mi lapsus anterior. Eso me pasaba por pensar en voz alta.

-No, Joe… es que… es complicado –contesté, girándome hacia la ventanilla. La verdad, era una mala estrategia, porque no sé qué cosa interesante iba a ver. ¿Oscuridad?

-No es complicado, Liz –dijo Joe, obligándome a girarme. Empecé a temblar. Lo tenía demasiado cerca –¿no te basta saber que eres la única?

-Lo que no quiero es quedar como tonta, como una más. No sé si me entiendes –murmuré, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Odiaba cuando se me acercaba tanto… no podía pensar.

-Te entiendo. Creo.

Joe me soltó, volviendo a su lugar, alejándose de mí.

-Es que aún no entiendes que el que tú me quieras… bueno, es algo que no puedo creerme aún –dije yo. Había llegado el momento de ser sinceros.

-¿Aún no te lo crees? Después de todo lo que he hecho para intentar demostrártelo.

-¡Simplemente es que no es creíble! Joe, eras un sueño hasta hace poco. Tienes que entender que aún me cuesta asimilar que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad –dije, sin poder contenerme las lágrimas.

Rápidamente, él se acercó a mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos. No pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar descontroladamente sobre su hombro, mientras que él seguía callado, acariciándome el pelo. Cuando me calmé se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Ves esto? –me dijo, señalando su camiseta mojada por mis lágrimas. Asentí avergonzada –son lágrimas de verdad. Y una camiseta de verdad. Y un hombro de verdad. ¿Soy real ahora?

A pesar de todo, sonreí. Siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa incluso cuando creía que era imposible. Luego, asentí secándome las lágrimas que se habían quedado a medio camino por mis mejillas. Joe hizo lo que yo no quería: alejarse. Saltó al asiento de delante para poner otro CD. Chris Martin empezó a cantar a través de los altavoces.

-¿Coldplay otra vez? –le pregunté, intentando parecer cansada. En realidad, estaba adorando cada palabra de la canción. _"When the truth is, I miss you."_

-Si no te gusta, te echo del coche –bromeó él.

-Está bien –contesté riéndome –Joe… me pregunto si…

-No te preguntes nada –dijo, justo antes de lanzarse a mis labios.

Con "Warning Sign" sonando de fondo, creí que moriría allí mismo. Mi mente se desconectó, dejándome llevar sin importarme nada más. Rodeé con mis brazos a Joe, deseando solaparme a su piel para siempre, mientras que él me abrazó con fuerza. De alguna manera acabamos el uno sobre el otro.

-Te he echado mucho de menos –me susurró él desde arriba. Le miré embobada.

-Yo también a ti –contesté.

Casi con un impulso, estiré de su camiseta hacia arriba, dejando su perfecto pecho al descubierto. Él no puso ningún reparo, así que pensé que no le importaba.

-¿Por qué me suena tanto esto? –me dijo, en medio de una serie de besos acelerados. Me aparté un momento para respirar.

-Porque ya ha pasado antes –le dije, volviendo a buscar su cara.

-Esta vez es diferente, lo noto –murmuró Joe. De repente, se apartó de mí para volver a quedarse sentado en su parte del asiento. Le miré escandalizada, con el corazón latiéndome a mil.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté cuando se separó. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin descanso, mientras que él trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-No sé si podré parar si seguimos así –me dijo entrecortadamente.

-No pares –le pedí, justo antes de volver a lanzarme contra él.

Con violencia y agitación, abrió los botones de mi camisa morada y tiró de ella hasta dejarme en ropa interior. Por supuesto, yo no me opuse. El contacto de sus manos calientes contra mi piel helada hacía que me estremeciera, por los nervios y por la novedad. ¿Iba a pasar? Empecé a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó, separándose de mí un momento.

Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a atraerlo hacia mis labios. Cuando se apartaba era cuando tenía frío. Lo que más me costó fue deshacerme de sus pantalones. Casi tuvo que hacer contorsiones para poder sacar sus piernas, y lo mismo pasó con los míos. Hasta este punto ya habíamos llegado antes, nos habíamos visto así mucho tiempo atrás… pero algo en la situación actual hacía que todo tuviera un nuevo sentido. El cuello de Joe tenía una forma diferente bajo esa tenue luz, los bordes de su pecho creaban unas sombras perfectas y sus abdominales eran bultos calculados al milímetro.

-¿Entonces, vamos a hacerlo? –murmuré, justo antes de que sus manos se deslizaran hacia el pasador de mi sujetador.

-¿Te parece bien? –me preguntó, deteniéndose en seco.

No le di una contestación con palabras, simplemente me lancé a besarle por el cuello, por su mandíbula. Obviamente, la respuesta era sí.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Al llegar a casa tuve suerte, porque recordé de golpe que mi madre, mi abuela y mi hermano se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de la playa. Al entrar en casa lo único que me recibió fue la oscuridad.

Arrastrándome como un gusano, llegué a mi habitación… y el mundo se me volvió a caer encima; un montón de ojos marrones me miraban desde cada pared. Todas las fotos de Nick que tanto me gustaban antes, ahora simplemente me producían nauseas. ¿Cómo había podido mentirme de ese modo, usarme a su gusto y luego dejarme tirada? Luchando contra mis lágrimas, arranqué todos los posters y rasgué todas las fotos. Al día siguiente tendría que hacer una buena limpieza en mi ordenador, que estaba lleno de cosas sobre él.

Había tomado una decisión: no más Nick. Se había acabado para siempre. Por mucho que lo intentáramos, no parecía dar resultado, y siempre terminaba con el corazón destrozado. De alguna manera, yo sabía que no siempre vale la pena que se cumplan los sueños. Cuando él era algo inalcanzable para mí todo era perfecto, porque no sabía cómo era en realidad. Pero ahora… bueno, ahora todo se había estropeado.

Repté hacia mi cama, sin ni siquiera molestarme en quitarme la ropa. Me sentía mejor tras haber cedido a mi arranque de furia rompiendo todo rastro de Nick en mi habitación, así que no tardé en dormirme con unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

El domingo me desperté con la sensación de que algo me había picado en los ojos. Los notaba hinchados, doloridos. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que el corazón me dolía punzante, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo importante se había ido. ¿Conseguí dormirme la noche anterior? Rodé sobre la cama, chocando contra un cuerpo que descansaba a mi lado: Faith. ¿Cómo había entrado en mi habitación? Seguramente se me olvidó cerrar con llave…

-Buenos días, Nicholas –dijo ella bostezando.

No me molesté ni en contestarle, sino que salté fuera de la cama, dirigiéndome al baño. Ella se incorporó para mirarme.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó, desperezándose. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-Perfectamente –dije sarcástico.

-No lo parece, cielo –espetó ella –deberías hacer algo con esos ojos. Parece que tengas una infección o algo.

Ignorando su comentario, entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Necesitaba darme una ducha para poder aguantar el día. Mientras las primeras gotas de agua empezaban a caer, ella entró tras de mí.

-¿Te vas a duchar? –dijo, envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos –¿puedo ducharme contigo?

Sin mucho esfuerzo, me deshice de su agarre, apartándola de mí. Faith me miró escandalizada.

-No puedes. Ahora largo –ordené. Ella pareció sorprendida un momento, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no deberías hacerme enfadar? –preguntó. La miré con incredulidad.

-¿En serio vas a contar todo lo que sabes si no me ducho contigo? –dije, sin poder creerme que fuera tan rastrera –eso es muy triste, Faith. Quizá deberías encontrar a alguien que sí quiera ducharse contigo… aunque puede que te sea difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, sacudiéndose el pelo –hay muchos chicos que matarían por ducharse conmigo.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, ve a buscarlos, pero a mí déjame tranquilo –contesté, arrastrándola fuera del baño y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Escuché cómo se reía mientras murmuraba algo como "ya dejarás de hacerte el duro conmigo", seguido de unos pasos y un portazo. Suspiré aliviado.

Mientras el agua caliente caía por mi espalda, en lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo estaría April. La noche anterior había sido demasiado brusco con ella… ¿no habría sido más fácil contárselo todo y pedirle que me ayudara a librarme de Faith? En fin, ahora ya estaba todo hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

-¿Adivina qué? –dije en el segundo en que Anne abrió los ojos sobre su cama.

-¡Joder, Kevin, no me des estos sustos! –exclamó ella, dando un pequeño saltito.

Me reí disimuladamente. Era normal que se hubiera asustado, porque lo primero que había visto al despertarse había sido mi cara a un palmo de la suya.

-Perdona… es que tengo muchas ganas de contártelo –murmuré. Ella sonrió, conteniendo un bostezo.

-Está bien, cuéntamelo… pero antes que nada, no me has dicho buenos días –dijo, fingiendo estar enfurruñada. Sonreí. Acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días –susurré.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora, ¡escúpelo! –me pidió Anne. Me aclaré la voz, dándome importancia.

-He hablado con tu médico –ella puso los ojos como platos –me ha dicho que no estás preparada para irte sola –su cara cambió a decepción. Yo sonreí –pero le he explicado que bajo ningún concepto ibas a estar sola, que yo mismo me encargaría de cuidarte lo mejor posible… así que, me ha dado permiso para que nos vayamos hoy mismo.

Su expresión se iluminó, totalmente emocionada.

-¿Me puedo ir ya? –exclamó –¿puedo irme contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Te vienes a mi casa –dije, sin poder contener mi alegría. Se lanzó a mis brazos, sin importarle que la enfermera acabara de entrar en la habitación.

-Señor Jonas, no estoy muy segura de si usted es una buena influencia para la paciente –bromeó la enfermera –cada vez que está usted aquí, su corazón empieza a latir acelerado.

Anne se apartó de mí, muerta de la vergüenza, mientras que yo me reí ante el comentario.

-Supongo que sí es mi culpa, Rose –le dije. Ya tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para tutearla. Si tan sólo ella hiciera lo mismo…

-¿Os vais hoy? –nos preguntó, mientras comprobaba los papeles de Anne.

-Sí, Rose. Mi vaquero me va a llevar con él –contestó Annette, emocionada. Le gustaba llamarme vaquero porque decía que siempre llevaba botas, y que sólo me faltaba el sombrero y el lazo para capturar bueyes.

-Entonces, tu vaquero es muy afortunado –dijo la señora, guiñándome un ojo antes de salir –cuídala mucho, Kevin.

Sonreí con calidez.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Rose.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

El ruido de unos golpes sobre el cristal hizo que abriera los ojos. ¿Ya era de día? Intentando aclararme la vista, vi al causante de tal alboroto: un hombre. Intentaba mirar a través del cristal, pero le estaba resultando difícil porque habían acabado empañados después del alboroto de la noche anterior. Recordar todo eso me hizo sonreír. Liz aún dormía profundamente sobre mí, abrazada a mi pecho… desnuda.

-Galleta –dije, acariciándole la cara. Ella abrió los ojos, mirándome adormilada –odio tener que despertarte pero, ejem, creo que deberías ponerte algo encima.

Le señalé a nuestro acompañante, que parecía estar buscando indicios de vida en ese coche aparentemente abandonado.

-¡Oh, dios mío! –gritó Liz, dando un salto. Rápidamente, recogió su ropa de debajo del asiento y se la puso lo más deprisa que pudo –Joseph, ¿por qué no me has avisado antes? ¿Y si me ha visto? –se detuvo un momento para mirarme –Joe, vas desnudo.

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón. Levanté la cabeza con orgullo.

-Sí, ¿y qué? –pregunté. Galleta empezó a abrocharse rápidamente los botones de su camisa, mientras que me miraba divertida.

-¿Cómo que "y qué"? –dijo –Joe, tenemos a un visitante fisgón, y tú pareces Tarzán, pero sin taparrabos.

Me reí ante su comparación, atrayéndola hacia mí para darle un beso. No pudo resistirse, obviamente.

-Está bien, ahora me pongo mi "taparrabos" –bromeé. Ella me lanzó mis calzoncillos a la cara.

-No sabía que Tarzán usara Calvin Kleins –dijo irónicamente.

Le dirigí una mueca, mientras que me vestía rápidamente. Cuando los dos estuvimos listos, abrí la puerta trasera, saliendo para encontrarme con el hombre.

-Ah, hola chico –dijo él cuando me vio. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en mi Galletita –y chica.

-Ehm, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –espeté, celoso de la mirada que acababa de lanzarle a Liz. Él me miró.

-Nada, nada… es que he pasado con mi coche por aquí y he visto que el tuyo estaba parado… me preguntaba si os habría pasado algo –me dijo. Miré detrás de él, dando con su coche aparcado al borde de la carretera.

-Sí, es que anoche se nos reventaron las ruedas –espetó Liz, acercándose a mi lado. El hombre echó un vistazo a mi coche.

-Yo las veo perfectamente –murmuró confundido. Liz se giró para comprobarlo por ella misma.

-Pero… ¿Joe? –preguntó, aturdida. Tiempo de correr.

-Eh, gracias por ser tan amable, pero como puede ver estamos bien –le dije al hombre, intentando que se fuera antes de que Galleta estallara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio media vuelta, subió a su coche y se fue, dejando tras de sí una gran nube de polvo. Suspiré.

-¿Joseph? ¿Puedes explicármelo? –espetó Liz cuando me giré. Echaba humo, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome seria.

-Pues… eh… es que… -tartamudeé, buscando una excusa.

-¿No se reventaron las ruedas? –explotó Galleta –¿el coche está perfectamente y hemos tenido que pasar la noche aquí? –bajé la cabeza, avergonzado –y seguro que también llevas el móvil, ¿verdad?

Sin decir una palabra, abrí el maletero, sacando mi Blackberry y enseñándola, culpable. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver mi cargamento extra de mantas.

-¿Todo esto lo habías planeado? –preguntó escandalizada. Me acerqué a ella, tratando calmarla.

-Venga, Liz –le susurré, acariciándole la cara –sabía que no tendría muchas posibilidades para hablar contigo a solas… y de verdad quería que tú y yo nos arregláramos…

-¡Eres un manipulador! –exclamó ella. Yo sonreí.

-Lo soy, pero te quiero –dije, besándola en los labios. Ella se apartó riéndose.

-En serio, estás para que te encierren, Joe –me dijo, abrazándome.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa? –pregunté, temiendo que tuviera uno de sus ataques bipolares.

-¡Claro que no! Anoche fue la mejor de mi vida –dijo ella. Sonreí.

-Bien, porque también fue la mía.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos camino a mi casa, pensando en qué decir cuando llegáramos.

-Podemos decir lo de las ruedas. Es una buena excusa –propuso Liz. Asentí, mientras tomaba una curva.

Era curioso porque, por la noche podía llegar a hacer mucho frío, pero por la mañana hacía un sol radiante.

-Joe, no estoy muy segura de… bueno, digamos que no me di cuenta –murmuró Liz de repente –. Esto… anoche, ¿te… te protegiste?

-Por supuesto que sí, Liz –exclamé –¿por quién me tomas? Quiero tener a un Joey algún día, pero de momento es un poco pronto, ¿no crees?

Ella se rió, aliviada.

-Lo sé… lo mismo pienso yo –contestó –lo que no me explico es, cómo un chico como tú, que tiene…esto, tenía promesa y todo… ¿por qué tenías un condón en el bolsillo?

-Soy un hombre preparado –dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella puso los ojos en blanco –no, en realidad es que mis hermanos y yo siempre habíamos querido saber cómo eran, así que compramos una caja y nos los repartimos. Fue un poco raro.

-Me imagino… -murmuró Liz. En ese momento, estábamos en mi calle ya.

-Prepárate para los flashes –le dije. Ella reptó a la parte trasera, escondiéndose debajo de los asientos.

-Avísame cuando estemos dentro –me pidió.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Me moría de ganas de encontrar a April para contárselo todo. Pero no contaba con la presencia de Kate y Faith para romper el encantamiento.

-¿Dónde habéis estado? –preguntó Kate en cuanto Joe y yo entramos en la cocina. Estaban todos allí, desayunando.

Recorrí la estancia con la mirada, ignorando a Kate. Faith nos miraba atentamente, mientras que Nick removía sin ganas su tazón de leche. Ni rastro de April.

-¿Dónde está April? –pregunté. Supuse que estaría durmiendo aún, ya que ella no era de las que se despertaban pronto.

-Te he preguntado yo primero –espetó Kate. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-Anoche se nos estropeó el coche y yo me quedé sin batería en el móvil… así que hasta esta mañana no hemos podido salir de allí –dijo Joe.

A continuación hizo algo que no me esperaba: entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Delante de todos. Miré nuestras manos juntas, y luego a él.

-¿Qué haces? –susurré, mientras que Kate y Faith nos miraban escandalizadas. Joe me guiñó un ojo.

-Para que lo sepáis: Liz y yo estamos juntos –anunció Joe. Como una mini explosión, Faith saltó de la silla, mientras que Kate soltó un gritito. Nick levantó la vista hacia nosotros.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó Kate. Sin embargo, Joe no le prestaba atención. Tiró de mí hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos, Nicholas? –le preguntó, obligando a levantar la cabeza.

Si había alguien a quien Joe quería, era a su hermano pequeño. Puede que a veces fingiera que no le importaba, pero yo sabía que era lo que más le importaba. Nick apartó su cara.

-Nada, Joe. Déjame en paz –dijo. Ahora me preocupé yo.

-Nicholas, ¿dónde está April? –pregunté.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con furia, anticipando el desastre. Faith me miró con suficiencia.

-La he echado –murmuró Nick –. Se ha ido.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Espero comentarios, pedradas y escupitajos varios.** **¡Nuestro Joseph ya es un hombre hecho y derecho! *lagrimita***

**Bien, la cosa es esta: no quiero entrar en detalles cuando llegan momentos como el del coche (ya lo habréis notado xD) simplemente, creo que es mejor imaginárselo a detallar paso a paso todos sus movimientos. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, me encantaría leerla :)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, con ellos y con la historia!!!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	16. Tomando el Control

**CAPÍTULO 16 – TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

La expresión de Nick cambió cuando me dijo que April ya no estaba allí. ¿Cómo que la había echado?

-¿Estás loco? –pregunté, alarmado –¿qué ha pasado?

Liz lo miraba escandalizada, casi sin creérselo. Apreté mi mano contra la suya más fuerte, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Así estamos mejor –espetó Faith, que nos miraba aún desde el centro de la cocina.

No sé cómo, pero Liz se soltó de mi mano y se dirigió dando zancadas a la altura de Faith, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó, echando humo. Dudé en ir a pararla.

-He dicho que tu amiga es una buscona y que estamos mejor sin ella –repitió la rubia.

Un sonoro "PLAS" retumbó por toda la cocina, mientras que Faith dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa y se llevaba la mano a la cara. Liz acababa de darle un bofetón.

-¿Vas a volver a repetirlo? –le gritó Galleta, fuera de control.

Faith la miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras que la mejilla se le ponía roja por momentos. Corrí hacia ellas, para apartar a Liz, que habría sido capaz de volver a golpearla.

-Calma… no vale la pena –le susurré, abrazándola por la cintura, alejándola de la rubia. La respiración de Galleta era agitada y seguía roja como un tomate.

-¡Nicholas! –gritó Faith, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño, que se había quedado petrificado en el taburete –¿no vas a hacer nada? ¡La loca esta me ha pegado!

Nick la miró sin saber qué hacer, para luego sonreír encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada –dijo él, mientras seguía comiendo sus cereales.

-¿Cómo que no? –dijo ella, ofendida –Nick, esta es tu casa. ¡Échala ahora mismo!

-Te olvidas de que yo también vivo aquí –intervine yo, empezando a cansarme de todo el asunto.

-Pero Joseph… le ha pegado –dijo Kate, intentando darle la razón a Faith.

-Con toda la razón –contesté –¿quién es ella para insultar a April?

Faith nos miró a todos con altanería, para luego acercarse a Nick y murmurarle algo que no oímos. Él se puso tenso, mientras que ella le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-¡Ya está bien! –saltó el pequeño, apartándola con brusquedad –vete de aquí, Faith.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Que te vayas. Ya –repitió Nick. Le miré con orgullo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? –insistió Faith, como amenazante.

Nick se quedó sin expresión de repente, mirándose los pies, callado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exploté. Tanto misterio me estaba poniendo nervioso –¿dónde está April? ¿Por qué Faith actúa como si fuera tu dueña o algo así?

El ruido de la llave en la cerradura nos distrajo a todos, girándonos para ver quién estaba entrando: Kevin, cogido de la mano de Anne.

-¿Hola? –murmuró él al ver nuestras caras. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo –¿va todo bien?

Faith suspiró exasperada, dándose la vuelta.

-El que faltaba –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Perdona? –saltó Anne. La miré impresionado. Ella siempre había parecido la típica chica callada –. ¿Quién eres tú?

-La pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú? –espetó ella, altanera.

-Ya vale –intervino Kev –. Deja a Anne en paz.

No sé si era porque era el mayor, o porque era muy raro ver a Kev serio, pero algo en su voz hizo que Faith se callara, asustada. Sonreí interiormente.

-Hola, Kevin –saludé –no sabía que vendríais tan pronto.

-Le han dado el alta antes –contestó, mirando sonriente a Anne. Ella me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Perfecto –exclamó Liz, acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo. Al parecer, se había calmado –tenía ganas de verte, pelirrojita.

-Y yo a ti, Galletita –dijo Anne –¿dónde está April?

-A eso estábamos intentando llegar –murmuré yo, perdido.

-Sois unos cansinos –dijo Faith, poniendo los ojos en blanco –Nick ha echado a April. Punto y final. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ya?

-¿Cómo que Nick la ha echado? –preguntó Kev, extrañado –¿qué ha pasado? Creí que… bueno, creía que ibais en serio…

Recordé que Kevin sabía que Nick y April habían dado el paso importante, y él sabía tan bien como yo que si Nicholas había hecho eso… bueno, entonces su relación con April era valiosa para él.

-¿Creías que iban en serio porque se han acostado dos veces? –saltó Faith, riéndose –ya ves que no.

Abrí los ojos, impactado, mientras que Kate contuvo un gritito de la impresión. Kevin, Anne y Liz la miraban con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? –le pregunté a Faith, al parecer siendo el primero en reaccionar. Nick seguía cabizbajo.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor? –murmuró él, sin mirar a nadie.

-No, no podemos Nicholas. Si eres tan maduro como para acostarte con la primera que se te pone delante, también lo eres para discutir el asunto con tus hermanos –escupió Faith. Me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas que actuara con tanta autosuficiencia.

-¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta? –insistí. Faith se sacudió el pelo.

-Los vi, Joseph. Así que no intentéis negarlo. Sé que vuestro hermanito pequeño ha roto su promesa… ¿será esto el fin de los Jonas Brothers? –contestó ella con sorna –por supuesto, la música y las apariencias son demasiado importantes para el Señor Presidente.

Liz se acercó corriendo a Nick, al parecer para hablar con calma.

-Nicholas, dime que no echaste a April por culpa de Faith. Dime que no preferiste mantener tu reputación antes que a ella –le dijo, intentando que le mirara a la cara.

Él levantó la mirada, aún con esos espantosos ojos hinchados, mirando a Galleta con dolor reflejado en su expresión. Era devastador verlo así.

-Lo-lo siento, Liz –fue todo lo que dijo él.

Lizzie se apartó de él, como repelida por un imán, mirándolo con incredulidad. Luego, se acercó a Faith, que contemplaba la escena con suficiencia.

-¿Le has amenazado con hacerlo público si no la dejaba? –le preguntó. La rubia asintió –¿crees que así te va a querer a ti?

-No lo creo. Pero se acabará acostumbrando a mí –respondió –pronto se dará cuenta de que somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Eres una rastrera –escupió Liz, absolutamente indignada. Luego se giró hacia Nicholas –y aún no me puedo creer que fueras capaz de ceder a sus chantajes.

Tras esto, se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la casa con un portazo. Alarmado, salí corriendo detrás de ella.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Lo peor de todo era que Liz tenía razón. ¿Por qué había dejado que Faith me manejara a su antojo? Contuve mis lágrimas mientras fingía estar interesado por mi bol de cereales.

-Fuera todo el mundo de aquí –oí decir a Kevin. Levanté la cabeza.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Faith. Kate se encogió sobre sí misma.

-He dicho que largo –repitió el mayor –os quiero a las dos fuera de nuestra casa en menos de 10 minutos. Nick, sube a tu habitación.

Cualquiera le decía que no. Hasta Faith y Kate se habían impresionado, ya que se dirigieron con paso rápido hacia sus habitaciones a recoger su equipaje. Kevin se quedó parado en la puerta, aún cogiendo de la mano a Annette, que le miraba con orgullo.

-Muy bien hecho –susurró ella. Me levanté para subir a mi habitación, pero me detuve a su lado.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Anne –murmuré, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida, pero sincera. Ella sonrió brevemente –. Gracias, Kev.

-Espérame arriba –me contestó él.

Era difícil ver a Kevin serio dando órdenes, pero cuando lo hacía… bueno, era mejor hacerle caso. Me arrastré hacia mi habitación, olvidando que Faith estaba allí acabando de hacer las maletas. Se giró al verme entrar.

-Vaya cambio de planes, ¿eh? –me dijo. Giré la cara, evitando mirarla a toda costa.

-Date prisa en acabar –murmuré, dejando la puerta abierta.

Oí el ruido de la cremallera cerrándose, seguido de las ruedas rodando sobre el parqué hacia donde yo estaba. Se paró para susurrarme al oído:

-Aún queda mucho por venir. Te quiero.

Me dio un beso breve en la mejilla, mientras que yo seguía parado, esperando a que se fuera para cerrar la puerta y dejarme caer sobre la cama.

Cuando oí la puerta que daba a la calle, seguido del coche de Faith saliendo de la casa y los paparazzi armando escándalo, respiré tranquilo. Al fin no había nadie extraño en casa. Llamaron a mi puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar? –oí la voz de Joe, desde fuera. Gruñí, como dándoles a entender que sí.

Entraron a tropel: Joe, Kevin y Anne. Me pregunté dónde estaría Liz… Joe se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio.

-Galleta está en mi habitación, demasiado enfadada contigo como para venir. Palabras textuales: "si veo a ese imbécil ahora, le golpearé tan fuerte que tendréis que llamarle Nicolasa en vez de Nicholas"

Tragué saliva, consciente de que Lizzie era capaz de hacerlo.

-Me lo merezco –dije, incorporándome en mi cama. Los tres se sentaron a mi alrededor, mirando con preocupación mi cara.

-Estás hecho un asco, Nick –me dijo Kevin. Anne y Joe asintieron.

-Lo sé –contesté, sorbiéndome la nariz. Cada vez que pensaba que April se había ido…

-¿Puedes explicarnos con calma todo lo que ha pasado? –me pidió Joe. Asentí.

Les conté que Faith había estado presente cuando April y yo estábamos en la buhardilla, pero que por supuesto yo no lo sabía. También expliqué cómo me había amenazado con contar en público que había roto mi promesa, haciendo que nuestra carrera se acabara si no cortaba con April. Cuando llegué a la parte en que le decía a April que se fuera… paré.

-Vaya –murmuró Joe.

-¡Menuda arpía! –exclamó Anne.

-¿Por qué no acudiste a nosotros? –preguntó Kev. Le miré intimidado.

-No quería que… Kevin, el grupo es algo de los tres. No podía dejar que algo que es mi culpa acabe con vuestras posibilidades –contesté.

-¡A la mierda las posibilidades! –exclamó Joe –tenemos fans estupendas, que nos apoyaran con promesa o sin ella.

-Es cierto –le apoyó Anne.

-Ya pero… la prensa, papá y mamá… ¿qué dirán? –murmuré.

-¿A quién le importa? –dijo Joe –lo importante es que hemos seguido a nuestros corazones.

Nos giramos todos a mirarle, confundidos.

-¿Hemos? –preguntó Kev –Joseph, dime que tú no has…

-Si dijera que no, te mentiría, hermanito –contestó el mediano, sonriendo. Kevin le miró estupefacto.

-Tú has… con Liz… lo habéis… -balbuceó. Anne le puso la mano sobre el hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, vaquero –le dijo, con voz calmada –enhorabuena, Joe.

-Gracias –contestó, ensanchando la sonrisa. Le miré con ojos entrecerrados (más aún).

-Sí que te has dado prisa –espeté –no podías soportar que te ganara en algo, ¿verdad?

-Ha sido un acto de amor –dijo Joe, levantando la cabeza con orgullo –quiero a mi Galletita y ella me quiere a mí.

-Sí, ya… bueno, aún así, te gano en número de veces –le restregué en la cara.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de ese tema en mi presencia, por favor? –intervino Anne, incómoda. Joe y yo nos reímos ligeramente, mientras que Kev seguía con la mirada perdida.

-En una noche pueden pasar muchas cosas, Nicholas –murmuró Joe, distraídamente.

-¿Más de una vez? –exclamé, alarmado. Joe asintió brevemente, mientras que Anne se levantaba de la cama, dirigiéndose veloz a la puerta.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos luego –dijo, cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado? –preguntó Joe, haciéndose el inocente. Kev le dio un golpe.

-Normal que se haya ido. Sois unos bestias…

-Lo que pasa es que te molesta que tus hermanos pequeños hayan dado el paso antes que tú, ¿verdad Vaquerito? –le dijo Joe, intentando pincharle.

-No es verdad. Anne y yo no tenemos prisa –respondió a la defensiva. Joe y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incredulidad –¿podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual, por favor? Tenemos que volver al asunto Faith-Nick-April.

¡Ah, ese _pequeño_ asunto!

-No hay nada que hacer. Me he portado fatal con April, así que lo mejor es que no me vuelva a acercar a ella para hacerle más daño –murmuré. Joe me dio un golpe leve en la cara.

-Ese no es el espíritu que tienes que tener. Nicholas, la quieres y ella te quiere a ti –insistió –así que no vas a rendirte, ¿está claro?

-¿Y qué pasa con Faith? –pregunté.

-Por mí, como si cuenta que dormimos los tres juntos en la misma cama porque tenemos miedo de la oscuridad –dijo Kev, quitándole importancia.

-Pero, algo tendremos que hacer, ¿no? –insistí alarmado.

-Rectificación: algo tendrás que hacer –dijo Joe.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Ya había intentado llamar a April cincuenta veces seguidas, pero tenía el móvil apagado. Cuando me salió por milésima vez su buzón de voz, sentí ganas de estampar el móvil contra la pared de la habitación de Joe. Él, Kevin y Anne estaban con Nicholas, intentando hablar con él, pero yo había evitado ir porque estaba segura de que habría sido capaz de arañarle la cara.

Sin esperármelo, llamaron a la puerta, para luego asomarse una chica pelirroja, sonriente.

-Liz, ¿te importa que pase? –preguntó, mirándome dubitativa –. Es que se han puesto a hablar de cosas de chicos y era hora de dejarlos a solas.

-Claro que no me importa –contesté, sonriente –; pasa.

Cerrando la puerta al entrar, se sentó a mi lado, algo nerviosa.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con April? –preguntó.

-No. Tiene el móvil apagado… estoy preocupada –dije yo.

-Seguro que está bien, en casa…

-¿Bien? Seguro que está destrozada. Quiere muchísimo a Nick –murmuré.

-Ya… pero… la arpía de Faith…

-Nick podría haber manejado el asunto mejor –dije –odio que tengan que estar siempre pendientes de lo que la gente, la prensa y todos esos pueden decir de ellos. No me parece justo que tengan que actuar de una manera para contentar a las masas, o a los productores de una película.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que ellos lo odian tanto como tú –dijo Anne.

Me callé, porque sabía que era así. Suspiré, con cansancio, para luego mirarla sonriente.

-Entonces, ¡ya estás bien del todo! –le dije, intentando cambiar de tema. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Lo único malo… es que ahora tengo que quedarme aquí, en la casa Jonas –contestó.

-¿Eso es malo? –pregunté extrañada.

-No lo es, hasta que el señor y la señora Jonas vuelvan de Texas –dijo ella, roja de la vergüenza –por supuesto que saben que me voy a estar aquí, pero será diferente cuando tengan que vivir conmigo… ¿y si no me soportan?

-Tranquila, seguro que les caes bien –la tranquilicé.

En ese momento, Joe y Kev entraron en la habitación.

-Nick ha dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, así que le hemos dejado solo –dijo Kevin.

-¿Va a buscar a April? –pregunté, preocupada.

-Sí… y no. Necesita tiempo, Lizzie –me dijo Joe.

-De todas formas, tampoco creo que April cediera tan rápidamente –murmuré.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con ella? –me preguntó Kev. Negué con la cabeza.

-Y estoy preocupada… Joe, ¿te importa si me voy? Creo que necesito comprobar que está bien –le dije, acercándome a él. Él me sonrió.

-Claro que puedes ir –contestó –pero déjame que te lleve yo.

-No, Joseph, quiero ir sola. No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que quiero ir pensando en qué le voy a decir por el camino y contigo a mi lado… en ese coche, no voy a poder concentrarme –le susurré. Él se rió.

-Está bien. Además, mañana nos veremos en el estudio para leer el guión –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se apartó, recordé que Kev y Anne seguían en la habitación, mirando la escena algo incómodos. La cara empezó a arderme, de la vergüenza.

-Perdón… no teníais que escuchar todo eso –me disculpé.

-Ah, tranquila –dijo Anne –ya sabemos todo lo de vuestra pequeña "actividad nocturna".

El color rojo empeoró, mientras que deseaba salir de allí lo más deprisa que pude.

-Te llamo a un taxi –dijo Joe, al parecer queriendo desaparecer también. Salió veloz hacia el pasillo, mientras que Kev me miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Kevin… eh, eh… lo siento, yo… -balbuceé, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al fin y al cabo era el mayor. Él sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Lo mejor será que no volvamos a hablar del tema –contestó él. Anne luchaba por contenerse las risas, mientras que yo rezaba para poder desintegrarme ahí mismo, sin perder un solo momento.

-¡En diez minutos estará aquí! –gritó Joe desde el pasillo. ¡Mi salvación!

-Voy a recoger mis cosas –dije, escabulléndome de allí. En cuanto salí, Joe me cogió de la mano, tirando de mí hacia la habitación de invitados en la que estaba mi maleta. Luego, cerró con llave.

-¡Menos mal! –murmuró, aliviado. Asentí con la cabeza, aún demasiado asustada.

-¡Qué vergüenza, Joe! –le dije, golpeándole el brazo –¿tenías que contárselo a todos?

-¿Qué gracia tiene si no puedo alardear delante de mis hermanos? –contestó él. Le miré con incredulidad. Él se rió –es broma, Galleta. Tenían que saberlo…

Se lanzó a besarme y, ¿quién era yo para apartarme?

-Joseph… el taxi va a estar aquí en unos momentos –murmuré, parándome para respirar. Él gruñó, apartándose con dificultad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me arreglé el pelo con los dedos, tomando aire para llevar mi maleta hacia la entrada, mientras que él me seguía como si fuera un perrito faldero.

-¿Hablaremos esta noche? –preguntó, justo antes de que abriera la puerta para salir.

-¿Te acordarás de llamarme? –dije yo, sonriendo.

-Pues claro que sí. Me gusta tomarme un vaso de leche con Galletas antes de irme a dormir.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Iba a estar sola en casa todo el fin de semana, así que apagué mi móvil sin importarme quién pudiera llamar. El domingo me desperté muy tarde, casi a medio día y ver el estropicio a mi alrededor me hizo recordar todo el drama del día anterior.

Sin embargo, era como si en una noche mi corazón se hubiera decidido a ser fuerte, a sobrellevar el problema con total entereza. Sin perder ni un solo momento, fui a por la escoba y el recogedor, barrí mi habitación, recogiendo los trozos de Nick que habían por el suelo. Luego, intenté mantenerme ocupada para evitar pensar demasiado: limpié mi habitación, hice la cama, deshice mi maleta y puse una lavadora, planché la ropa y la colgué en el armario con cuidado. Sólo mientras me preparaba la cena Nick apareció en mi cabeza. El frío al abrir la nevera me recordó el momento en su cocina, cuando me atacó por la noche por detrás. No pude evitar que las lágrimas se me escaparan.

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre me distrajo. Eran las 9 de la noche, ¿quién podía ir a mi casa a esas horas? El timbre volvió a sonar, atronador.

-¡Ábreme! –gritó Liz, desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Corrí a abrirle, mientras que ella no perdía el tiempo en entrar en casa. Me miró detenidamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, evaluándome con cuidado. Se paró en mi delantal –¿estabas preparando la cena? –asentí –perfecto, llevo sin comer nada en todo el día.

Tras esto, se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en el perchero y entró en la cocina. Aún un poco atontada, cerré la puerta y la seguí.

-Adelante, puedes quedarte a cenar –dije, con sarcasmo. Ella sonrió.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Bueno, ¿con qué me vas a alimentar hoy? –preguntó.

Había algo en su mirada que me ponía nerviosa. Parecía calmada pero histérica y preocupada a la vez. Supe en seguida que se había enterado de todo lo de Nick, y que venía para evitar que me cortara las venas o algo así.

-Tortilla –contesté, encogiéndome de hombros –sabes que no soy demasiado buena en la cocina.

-Me gusta la tortilla –dijo Liz, al parecer contenta con eso. Se sentó en la banqueta para observarme mientras yo sacaba todo lo necesario para prepararnos la cena.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, al parecer ninguna de las dos se decidía a decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando nos sentamos las dos para cenar, se me hizo insoportable.

-¿Qué tal con Joe anoche? –le pregunté, mientras mordía un trozo de pan distraída. Ella levantó la cabeza de su plato, ya casi vacío. Siempre comía demasiado deprisa.

-Muy bien –contestó, antes de volver a su plato –. Lo hicimos.

La miré alarmada.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunté –¿dónde?

-En su coche, nos quedamos tirados en medio de la carretera toda la noche. Aunque luego resultó que era mentira, y que Joe lo había hecho a posta para poder hablar conmigo a solas –dijo atropelladamente. Procesé la información.

Me alegraba por ella, porque era un paso importante para su relación. Yo sabía que Joe la quería muchísimo, lo había demostrado mientras nos aliamos para la guerra fría.

-Enhorabuena –le dije sinceramente. Luego, sin saber qué más decir, seguí comiendo.

Cuando se acabó su plato, me miró unos instantes, mientras que yo me hacía la distraída. De repente, arrastró la silla hacia fuera, levantándose hacia el fregadero.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, Liz –le dije –; lo haré yo luego.

-No importa, puedo hacerlo en un momento –contestó, abriendo el grifo para limpiar su plato.

La noche estaba siendo un poco rara, porque ninguna de las dos hablaba. Nos dirigimos al sofá, y acordamos poner una película. Sólo a mitad del DVD Liz rompió el silencio.

-¿Vas a aparentar durante mucho tiempo más que no ha pasado nada? –exclamó, mirándome con los brazos cruzados. La miré con aire distraído, como si no supiera de lo que me estaba hablando –. No pongas esa cara, sabes a qué me refiero; Nick te quiere.

-Ah, eso –murmuré. Giré la cara, luchando contra mis emociones. Tenía que mantenerme fría, igual que él cuando me gritó que me fuera.

-¿April? te estoy hablando –insistió Liz –he venido para ver cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien –contesté, levantándome del sofá –ahora si quieres, puedes irte.

-No estás bien. Mírame –me ordenó, situándose a unos pasos de distancia –. Te ha hecho daño, lo sé –aparté la cara. No quería que me viera los ojos –April, Nick te quiere, pero ha sido todo por culpa de Faith.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, aturdida. ¿Qué pintaba ella ahí? Liz suspiró, como armándose del valor necesario para explicarme algo.

-Faith sabe que tú y él lo habéis hecho, os vio –dijo ella. Contuve el aliento, alarmada –y amenazó a Nick con contarlo todo si no te dejaba.

-¿Quiere tenerle para ella sola? –pregunté.

-Exacto. Pero si hubieras visto el lío que se montó hoy en su casa…

Liz me habló de cómo Nick tenía los ojos hinchados, al parecer de llorar demasiado. Me acordé de cómo me había mirado antes de irme. Liz también me contó que había golpeado a Faith en toda la cara. Me reí.

-¿Lo ha hecho todo por su reputación? –pregunté, empezando a comprenderlo todo. Liz asintió –pues espero que _su reputación querida_ le dé calor por las noches.

* * *

**Parece ser que alguien se va a hacer la dura. El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta, ¿no?**

**Espero que os haya gustado!! :) Gracias por los reviews!!! ^^**

**-Vicky.**


	17. La Rebelde

**CAPÍTULO 17 – LA REBELDE**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Casi no podía sentir las piernas mientras caminaba hacia la parada del autobús para ir al estudio de grabación. Al final, tuve que memorizar el guión durante la noche. Aunque de todas formas, tampoco iba a poder dormir. De hecho, era todo un cúmulo de preocupaciones: la película, Faith y April. Ella parecía… ¿normal? ¿Cómo podía estarlo después de romper con Nick Jonas? Me había sorprendido verla tan tranquila la noche anterior, sin tambalearse ni tan siquiera un momento. "Me da igual lo que haga a partir de ahora" me había dicho, después de escarbar en la herida. ¿Y me lo creí?

Un pitido de coche me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando levanté la vista, en busca del culpable, di con Joe, subido en su gigante Mercedes.

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! –me gritó, parado al lado de la acera. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando los gritos histéricos de cualquiera que pasara por ahí, o los flashes de los paparazzi… pero nada pasó.

Sonriendo para mí misma, corrí hacia su coche, subiendo de un salto al alto asiento. Joe me miró atentamente.

-¿Quieres que me equivoque de frases? -preguntó, mirando significativamente mi vestido rosa. Empecé a reírme.

-Claro que sí. Quiero que te echen de la película para tener más tiempo contigo –contesté, intentando ser graciosa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Joe me dio un tierno beso en los labios, demasiado breve para mi gusto, y luego arrancó el coche, camino a los estudios Disney.

-No me habías dicho que vendrías a buscarme –le dije, aún sorprendida de verle.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclamó él. Dejé el caso por perdido.

El camino se me hizo corto, aunque quizá fue porque casi no presté atención a la carretera, ya que no podía apartar la vista de su cara, de sus manos aferrándose al volante con fuerza… mejor cambia de dirección, o te marearás.

-¿Ya están todos dentro? –le pregunté cuando llegamos al parking. Una hilera de coches descansaba perfectamente aparcada.

-Creo que Kevin y Nick venían juntos –dijo Joe, señalando el Mustang del pequeño. Luego miró los otros –; y sí, supongo que Faith y Kate también están aquí. Aunque no sé de quién es ese otro…

Se refería a un descapotable rojo, demasiado chillón para mi gusto. ¿Habían más actores en la película? Qué pregunta más estúpida… ¡claro que tenían que haberlos!

Joe me cogió de la mano, al principio con miedo, pero luego decidido. Recordé todo el asunto de los ejecutivos de Disney.

-¿No te puedes meter en problemas por esto? –le pregunté, señalando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Ahora tú eres de los nuestros –me contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –; además, me importa un pepino lo que digan.

Sonreí, apretándole la mano con fuerza. Genial, perfecto y estupendo.

Empezaba a reconocer el camino por el que íbamos, dentro del gran edificio en el que estábamos. Llegamos al sitio donde hicimos las pruebas de cámaras, donde estaban todos reunidos. Al primero al que vi fue a Nick, que levantó la cabeza en cuanto entramos por la puerta. Luego, volvió a apartar la mirada, como decepcionado. No me llevó mucho tiempo adivinar que estaba esperando a April… que aún no había llegado.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó Joe, acercándose al grupo de gente. Le dio la mano a unos hombres que supuse serían productores, guionistas, cámaras o algo así. De golpe, me sentí sola.

¿Dónde estaba April cuando se la necesitaba? Eso estaba pareciendo el primer día de curso en un colegio nuevo en el que no conoces a nadie… incluyendo a las chicas populares. Faith sacudió el pelo, echándome una mirada de las suyas, mientras que Kate casi me fulmina con la mirada. Decidí acercarme a quien sabía que sería amable: Kevin.

-Hola Kev –saludé –¿dónde está Anne?

-Tenía que hacer unas cosas hoy, como ponerse al día con su madre, comprarse ropa nueva y todas esas cosas –contestó –. Ha estado mucho tiempo en el hospital.

Era cierto. Sin esperármelo, Nick apareció detrás de mí, dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro. Me giré sobresaltada.

-Hola, Nick –le dije, aún un poco mosqueada. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que vi su cara triste, mi enfado se disipó, cambiando a pena –¿cómo estás?

-Mm –dijo él, evitando mi pregunta –¿sabes algo de April? –sus ojos brillaban, pero ya no estaban hinchados como el día anterior. De pronto, era como si mi corazón se partiera. No podía verlo así.

-Pues, estuve anoche en su casa –contesté. ¿Cómo decirle que April había decidido pasar página y olvidarlo? Me mordí la lengua.

-Pero tiene que venir hoy, ¿verdad? –insistió él. Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndolo mucho.

-En teoría sí –dije, intentando darle algo de ánimos. Nick compuso un intento de sonrisa, muy, muy breve, para luego darse la vuelta hacia la mesa de comida que había allí; agarró una coca cola y pegó unos sorbos despreocupadamente.

-¿Va a venir hoy? –me preguntó Kev, mirando preocupado a su hermano.

-Creo que sí –le dije –pero Kevin… ella… bueno, creo que no quiere hablar más del tema…

-Lo entiendo –dijo el mayor. El comprensivo Kevin… nunca haría nada que lo metiera en polémica.

Soltando un suspiro, me giré hacia el grupo de personas que aún seguía hablando con Joe. Él parecía ser muy popular. Pero claro, era un Jonas.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta, permitiendo que unas risas se colaran en la sala. Unas risas que me resultaban familiares. Como un acto reflejo, giré la cabeza hacia allí. Una chica con taconazos, pantalones oscuros rotos, chaleco de cuero, melena salvaje y ojos muy oscuros entró, agarrada del brazo de un chico impresionante, con el aura de un modelo masculino. El pelo rubio de él contrastaba con el pelo oscuro de ella, pero la sonrisa que ambos tenían era la misma. ¿April?

-¿Qué…? –murmuró Kev a mi lado. Miraba la escena con la misma expresión que yo: pánico.

No quería mirar a Nick, pero tuve que hacerlo. Se había levantado de la silla al ver a April entrar, y la miraba con miedo y confusión, todo a la vez. Era hora de actuar.

-Hola, ¿puedo robarte a mi amiga un momentito? –dije, acercándome a la pareja. El chico me miró unos instantes, extrañado por mi intervención.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, preciosa? –me dijo, con aire seductor.

Como si tuviera un radar para detectar amenazas, Joe se puso a mi lado, apareciendo de la nada. Luego, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Va a ser imposible, Dave. Esta Galleta es mía –le contestó. El modelo masculino miró nuestras manos, y luego sostuvo la mirada de Joe un rato.

-Uhm, está bien –dijo. Al parecer había captado la idea.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo, April, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dije, intentando ignorar el arrebato celoso que había tenido Joe. Mi amiga sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Galleta –me dijo. Luego, hizo algo impensable: se deshizo del brazo de Dave, para darle un beso en la mejilla –; ahora nos vemos, tío bueno.

¿¿Qué estaba pasando allí?? Evité a toda costa mirar a Nick y agarré a April del brazo, arrastrándola hacia un lugar apartado para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunté, escandalizada –¿por qué pareces Taylor Momsen después de una noche de borrachera?

-¡No seas exagerada, Liz! –dijo riéndose –¿no te gusta mi nuevo look?

-¿Nuevo look? –le eché un vistazo a su casi inexistente camiseta, y a su exceso de maquillaje –no, definitivamente no.

-Mala suerte –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo ademán de dar media vuelta, pero le agarré del brazo.

-¿Adónde vas? No he acabado de hablar contigo –le dije. Ella me miró, como si estuviera cansada –¿quién es ese tipo?

-Liz, estás desinformada desde que te codeas con un Jonas –me dijo –es Dave Perry, el chico de moda en Hollywood. ¿A que está buenísimo?

-¿A que es un imbécil? –dije, imitando su voz. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo conoces, Lizzie, así que no puedes juzgarle –me dijo.

-Apuesto a que el descapotable rojo es suyo –murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó, sorprendida –me ha prometido que me llevará a casa cuando acabemos.

-¿Vas a subirte al coche de un tipo al que conoces desde hace… 1 hora? –dije, histérica.

¿Quién era esa y qué le había hecho a mi amiga?

-Eres una exagerada –me dijo –; estoy harta de ser la niña buena, así que ahora voy a pasármelo bien.

Tras esto, dio media vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia Dave, que pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura de la forma más repulsiva que había visto nunca. Miré alrededor, buscando a Nick para ir a decirle algo, pero de repente se había esfumado. Joe y Kevin se acercaron a mí.

-¿Qué hace April con ese capullo? –me preguntó Joe, echándole una mirada fulminante a Dave.

-Informadme sobre él –les pedí. Al parecer todo el mundo lo conocía.

-Actor, modelo de ropa interior y súper popular entre las chicas –dijo Kev, con desprecio –y un imbécil.

-Suele salir con varias chicas a la vez, sin importarle que se entere todo el mundo. De hecho, creo que estuvo un tiempo con Faith –murmuró Joe. Me fijé en ella, que estaba en un rincón, cuchicheando con Kate. Su cara era un poema.

-Ya veo… así que ahora a la reina no le hace gracia que Dave se vaya con otra, ¿no? –dije –¿dónde está Nick? ¿Por qué no hace algo?

-No sé, no le he visto salir –dijo Kev, disculpándose. Joe negó con la cabeza, apenado.

Estaba claro que todo lo iba a tener que hacer yo. Armándome de valor, salí de allí hacia el aparcamiento. No tardé en encontrar a Nicholas, dentro de su Mustang, con la música a tope. Di unos golpecitos en el cristal, intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Ábreme, Nicholas! –le dije cuando me miró. Cabizbajo, quitó el seguro de las puertas, dejándome entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

Sin esperármelo, él reptó hasta la parte trasera.

-Ella quería cumplir sus deseos –murmuró –tenía unos deseos que cumplir conmigo, al igual que yo con ella.

-Nick… -murmuré, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que he hecho? He conseguido que April se vaya con otro –siguió él. Le miré, apenada –¿por qué ha hecho eso?

Ay, ay. Nick estaba poniendo esa ridícula voz que te sale cuando estás a punto de llorar, y yo sabía que no podría soportar verlo en ese estado.

-Nicholas, respira –le dije, intentando calmarlo. Él apartó la cabeza –tú tampoco has actuado muy bien, que digamos…

-Ya lo sé… lo sé y eso me está matando por dentro –gruñó, demasiado enfadado consigo mismo.

-¿Tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer? –dije. Él me miró.

-¿Crees que ella… esto… crees que querrá…?

-Eres Nicholas Jerry Jonas, ¡claro que sí! –exclamé –sólo tenéis que hablarlo, tienes que ser valiente y enviar a la mierda a Faith y al mundo. ¿Qué más da lo que piensen de ti?

Nick me miró, algo más animado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Casi le tenía… casi. En ese momento, Dave y April salieron del estudio, corriendo y riéndose, saltando dentro del descapotable de él.

-¿Adónde? –oí decir a Dave. April levantó los brazos, emocionada.

-¡Adonde te dé la gana! –gritó, justo antes de que el coche acelerara y saliera de allí veloz.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

El plan era sencillo: adiós vieja y aburrida April, hola nueva y rebelde April. Sinceramente, no me sentí demasiado segura al salir de casa con todo el equipo nuevo (pantalones rasgados, tacones…) esa no era yo. Sin embargo, ver pasar a una niña con la camiseta de Camp Rock me hizo recordar cuánto daño Nick me había hecho. Levanté la cabeza y seguí andando.

Supuse que el plan funcionaba, ya que varios coches hicieron sonar sus cláxones cuando pasaban por mi lado. Incluso en el autobús de camino a los Estudios de Disney pude darme cuenta de que incluso los abuelitos intentaban mirarme el escote. Y Dave fue la culminación de lo perfecto.

-¿Quién eres y por qué no te conozco? –fueron sus primeras palabras al verme en el aparcamiento. Su descapotable rojo me llamó la atención desde el primer momento, y su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dentífrica lo descubrió.

-Claro que no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí –dije, devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante. Colocándose bien las gafas de sol, saltó fuera del coche, repasándome con la mirada.

-Entonces, no digas nada más –dijo, pasándome la mano por la cintura –; te invito a tomar algo.

Normalmente, yo nunca me habría dejado abrazar por alguien así como así, pero él podía formar parte de mi plan. ¿Qué plan? Aún estaba pensándolo.

-¿Es tu primera vez aquí? –me preguntó Dave, cuando ya estábamos en la cafetería. Todos se giraban a mirarnos, y luego cuchicheaban en voz baja.

-Sí, creo que sí –contesté, mordiéndome los labios, nerviosa. Él sonrió.

-Yo seré tu guía –me dijo, volviendo a guiñarme un ojo. Casi era como un tic nervioso, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Esbocé una sonrisa provocativa.

Aún así, mi corazón seguía acelerándose, inspeccionando cada rincón en busca de ese chico de pelo rizado… ¡olvídalo!

-Y dime, ¿coqueteas con todas las chicas que se presentan aquí? –le pregunté a Dave. Yo sabía todo sobre su fama de mujeriego, pero tenía que hacerme la interesante.

-Sólo con las guapas –dijo, con un guiño. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Tengo que ir a la reunión; voy a llegar tarde –me disculpé, levantándome de la mesa. Él me siguió.

-Voy en esa dirección también.

Me giré, sobresaltada.

-¿Conmigo? –pregunté. Él sonrió, ofreciéndome el brazo para que me agarrara a él.

Y, ¿por qué no? Lo hice.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

¿Qué hacía April agarrada al brazo de aquel imbécil? En cuanto entraron, los celos me invadieron. Pero ella no me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada. Decidí levantarme para interceptarla, alejarla de Dave, pero Liz se me adelantó.

-Hola, ¿puedo robarte a mi amiga un momentito? –le dijo. Dave la miró, intentando ser seductor. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo?

Estaba poniéndome enfermo, así que decidí irme a mi coche, para relajarme. ¿Era eso posible?

Por suerte para mí, tenía a la consejera Lizzie, que corrió para hablar conmigo. Y la verdad, tenía mucha razón. No iba a dejar que ese creído me robara a April. En cuanto el descapotable rojo arrancó, Liz y yo nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –gritó alarmada, cuando vio que sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y me lo abrochaba.

-Vamos detrás de ellos –contesté, metiendo las llaves en el contacto. Ella empezó a moverse, nerviosa.

-No, no… vas tú detrás de ellos –dijo, bajándose deprisa del coche –esto es algo que tú has causado, ¡así que arréglalo! -la miré, asustado. Si no salía ya, iba a perderlos –¡lárgate ya!

Cuando se alejó del coche, apreté el acelerador, en dirección a la carretera. Si hacía falta, me pondría delante del estúpido descapotable hasta obligarlo a parar, pero April tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a April?

¿Qué narices me estaba ocurriendo? El corazón me latía a mil mientras que Dave dejaba como por casualidad su mano sobre mi pierna y apretaba el acelerador a fondo. Nunca me había gustado la velocidad, nunca, pero ahora estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Santa Mónica? –me dijo, casi gritando para hacerse oír en medio de todo el tráfico.

-Nunca –contesté. Me sonaba, pero nunca había ido allí –¿es donde hay una noria gigante y un parque de atracciones al lado de la playa?

-Exactamente –dijo él –te voy a llevar allí. Esa va a ser nuestra primera cita.

Se giró un instante, para sonreírme. Seguramente me había lanzado un guiño también, pero sus gafas oscuras me impidieron que lo viera. Con el pelo rubio al viento dejaba claro lo que era: un californiano. Pasaría por surfista si tuviera una tabla en el maletero.

Disimuladamente, empecé a darle un repaso: musculado de gimnasio, resaltándolo con una camiseta demasiado ceñida de color azul cielo, a conjunto con sus ojos, pantalones vaqueros, algo sueltos y converse. ¿Algo mejor que eso? Oh sí, que no era Nick.

¿Por qué volvía a pensar en él? Gruñí por lo bajo, apartándome el pelo de la cara. Puede que los descapotables queden muy glamurosos, pero seguro que al bajar la melena se me había hinchado cual leona. Saqué un poco la cabeza, para comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo retrovisor. Un Mustang nos seguía.

-¿Pero qué…? –exclamé. Me estaba volviendo loca. ¡Veía a Nick por todas partes!

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? –me dijo Dave. Me giré en mi asiento, buscando el Mustang, pero ya no estaba.

-No pasa nada… sólo que estás demasiado sexy conduciendo con el pelo al viento –improvisé, sonriente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, complacido.

Perfecto. Me convenía tenerlo contento, para poder seguir usándolo en mi plan post-Nick. Otra vez su nombre… De golpe, un pitido en mi lado de la carretera hizo que me sobresaltara. ¡¡Nick!!

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le grité cuando bajó la ventanilla de su coche. Dave se giró para mirarlo, sin dejar de conducir; los coches iban uno al lado del otro por la vía.

-¿Nick? –dijo Dave, mirándolo con expresión divertida –¿nos estás siguiendo?

El Jonas ignoró al modelo de ropa interior, alternando su mirada entre la carretera y mis ojos. Por suerte, no había demasiado tráfico en ese tramo.

-April, baja de ese coche –me pidió, como si fuera una orden. Creí que el corazón iba a salírseme pegando saltos por la garganta, yendo a abrazarse a Nicholas, como si lo hubiera echado mucho de menos.

-Verás, Nick… es un poco difícil bajar de un coche en marcha –contesté, secamente. Él no cambió de expresión.

-Dile al imbécil que pare; yo te llevo de vuelta –insistió. Casi lo tenía al lado, porque su ventanilla daba a la mía.

-Déjame en paz, Nicholas. Vete con el amor de tu vida –escupí. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me trataba fatal un día y al día siguiente me pedía que volviera con él?

-¿Sigues con la guarra de Faith? –dijo Dave, riéndose –en serio, si supieras todo lo que hice con ella…

Me entraron náuseas, sólo con imaginarme la escena. Sin embargo, la nueva April actuó.

-Oh, vaya Nicholas –le grité –se ve que no eres el único.

Su mirada fue como de tristeza y dolor al mismo tiempo. Pero seguía sin apartarse del coche de Dave.

-April, ven conmigo –casi me rogó. Respiré profundamente.

-No, gracias. Voy con Dave. Tenemos una cita –contesté. Luego, me giré hacia él –Dave, tío bueno… ¡acelera!

-Como ordene la señorita –dijo él, antes de pegar un acelerón.

El Mustang de Nick no podía competir con el Ferrari de Dave, así que no tardamos en dejarlo atrás. La verdad era que el rubio sabía cómo esquivar a los coches con demasiada agilidad.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –le pregunté, totalmente descolocada.

-Cuando tienes a una legión de paparazzi siguiéndote, aprendes a deshacerte de ellos –confesó, sonriendo.

Durante el resto del camino pude pensar tranquilamente. ¿Me gustaba Dave? O lo que era más importante, ¿había dejado de querer a Nick? La primera pregunta… bueno, no había duda de que estaba muy bueno. Y la segunda… no.

-¿Te apetece que demos un paseo por la playa? –me preguntó Dave, cuando aparcó cerca del muelle. Sonreí. ¿Tenía un lado romántico oculto?

-Sí, claro –contesté.

Con delicadeza, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. Era medio día ya, y mis tripas empezaron a retorcerse de hambre. Por desgracia, él las oyó.

-¿Comemos algo? –pregunté, algo avergonzada.

-Uhm, yo desde luego sí –murmuró, acercándose peligrosamente.

¡Alerta! Su cara se acercó a la mía. ¡¡Iba a besarme!! Empecé a temblar como una idiota, demasiado histérica como para reaccionar. Sin embargo, algo en el último momento me hizo apartar la cara, haciendo que su beso cayera en mi mejilla en vez de mis labios.

-Eh, mira –dije, intentando distraerlo –un puesto de perritos calientes.

Tiré de él hacia el carrito, obligándole a pagar, claro estaba. Además, no llevaba nada encima. La nueva April podía estar muy buena y todo eso, pero no era práctica: apenas me cabía nada en los bolsillos.

-¡OMG! ¡Eres Dave Perry! –gritó una chica que paseaba por allí con sus amigas. En un instante, un corrito de gritonas lo rodeó, obligándome a apartarme.

Había visto muchas veces a algún Jonas reaccionar ante sus fans, y normalmente se mostraban humildes, amables, sin dejar a nadie sin su foto. Sin embargo, Dave se puso sus gafas de sol, apartándolas a todas demasiado bruscamente.

-Hoy no, chicas –dijo, componiendo una sonrisa.

Tras esto, se acercó a mí, directo a cogerme de la mano. Lo que me faltaba. En cinco segundos mi foto estaría en Ocean Up, bajo el titular de _"Nueva Conquista de Dave Perry"_. Ni en broma. De nuevo, me aparté de él, echando a correr hacia la playa, lo bastante rápido como para dejarlos atrás sin levantar sospechas. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto creería que era una chica más que estaba haciendo deporte por allí… sólo que con tacones y vaqueros… ah, muy bien.

Me aseguré de que estaba lo bastante alejada para sentarme sobre la arena, quizá demasiado cerca del agua. No me importó, porque me había deshecho de los tacones mucho antes. ¿Qué me había llevado a estar allí? Durante un segundo, me odié a mí misma, recordando los ojos de Nick al pedirme que bajara del coche. Pero, inmediatamente después, sus ojos fríos vinieron a incordiarme, recordándome cómo me había dicho aquello de "tu no fuiste la primera, fue Faith, todo ha sido un error, blablablá, tenemos que dejarlo…". Irremediablemente, empecé a llorar, por todo un poco: Nick, la nueva April a la que odiaba, el dolor de pies por culpa de los tacones asesinos, mi corazón, que parecía decidido a no dejar de latir enfurecido…

De repente, una mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro, haciéndome dar un respingo.

-Corres demasiado rápido.

* * *

**y hasta aquí puedo leer!!! :) mano misteriosa, carrera peligrosa. ¿A quién se le ocurre correr con tacones? ah, sí claro... a APRIL!**

**¿he dicho GRACIAS? lo repito. Graaaaaaaaaciass!! :)**

**pronto, nuevo cap. Espero. Creo. Quiero.**

**-Vicky.  
**


	18. Sorpresa

**sí señoras, tengo un especie de tic nervioso que me empuja a escribir casi todos los días. Cuando empiece a agobiaros, me avisáis.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 18 – SORPRESA**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-Corres demasiado rápido.

Me giré sobresaltada para dar con el que menos esperaba encontrarme allí: Nick. Se había agachado detrás de mí, y me miraba con una expresión seria, impenetrable.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espeté, apartando su mano de mi hombro, volviendo a girarme hacia las olas.

-Te he seguido –contestó, sentándose a mi lado, manteniendo una especie de distancia prudencial – ¿estás llorando?

Recordé de pronto mi crisis nerviosa, que seguramente me había estropeado todo el maquillaje de los ojos. Intenté arreglar los chorretones negros que se extendían por mi cara con la mano.

-No estoy llorando, sólo soy alérgica a la sal marina –murmuré, como vaga excusa. Él sonrió.

Durante cinco minutos no dijimos nada, sino que él se quedó a mi lado sin tocarme, sólo mirándome. A pesar de todo, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Toma –me dijo, tendiéndome un pañuelo.

-¿Qué haces aún conmigo? –le pregunté, mirándole directamente a sus ojos marrón chocolate. Nick bajó la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo –murmuró.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? –espeté, dolida –¿qué hay de tu gran amor? No creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que estás aquí, dejándome tu pañuelo.

-Verás… –empezó a hablar. Una carcajada detrás de nosotros le hizo interrumpirse. Ambos nos giramos para ver quién era.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Me descuido un momento y Nick Jonas viene a robarme a la chica… otra vez –era Dave, ya libre de su grupito de gritonas. Por suerte para nosotros, esa zona de la playa estaba bastante alejada de la gente, muy cerca del muelle.

-¿Aún sigues por aquí? –gruñó Nick, algo alterado. Dave le ignoró, mirándome directamente a mí.

-Nena, estás hecha un asco –dijo, refiriéndose a mi cara. Le miré con incredulidad – ¿qué haces con este tipo? Vamos a bañarnos un rato.

-No, no me apetece demasiado –contesté, levantándome. Nick hizo lo mismo.

-Venga, no seas tan aburrida como él –insistió Dave, yendo a cogerme de la mano para arrastrarme hacia el agua.

Sin embargo, Nick interceptó su agarre, apartándolo de mí rápidamente.

-Te ha dicho que no le apetece –espetó el Jonas, mirándole retador.

Puede que Dave fuera musculoso y todo eso, pero Nick tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aún recordaba sus músculos perfectamente, gracias. La mente se me nubló unos instantes, recordando cada uno de sus abdominales, o las curvas que formaban sus brazos alrededor de mí. _Respira, respira o te desmayarás…_

-Eh, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Dave, confundido – ¿es que sois novios o algo así?

-Sí –dijo Nick.

-¡No! –exclamé, casi a la misma vez que él.

El modelo de ropa interior compuso una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó a Nick, que seguía parado entre ambos.

-Ya has oído a la señorita –le dijo. Tras esto, lo apartó de un manotazo hacia un lado –venga, nena, vámonos.

Ni siquiera miraba a Dave, sino que estaba pendiente en Nick, que se había tambaleado debido al empujón.

-Eh, no Dave –le dije, intentando deshacerme de él –creo que me voy a quedar un poco más aquí.

-¿Qué dices? Hace mucho calor y el sol da de pleno. Vamos a mi casa –inmediatamente pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sin yo poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Literalmente me arrastraba hacia fuera de la playa, sujetándome con fuerza. Me giré en busca de la ayuda de Nick, pero ya no estaba allí.

-Quita tus manos de encima de April –gruñó. De repente, ya estaba delante nuestro, cerrándonos el paso –te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo.

-¿Entonces quiere ir contigo? –dijo Dave, burlón –Verás, esta mujer es demasiado para un bebé con anillo como tú.

¿¿QUÉ?? Hasta ahí habíamos llegado. ¿Se acababa de meter con mi Jonas? La antigua April, la verdadera, salió a flote.

-¡Já! –espeté, librándome de sus zarpas –ni por todo el oro del mundo "esta mujer" saldría contigo.

Dave me miró confundido, mientras que Nick sonreía. Rápidamente me acerqué a él, situándome un poco por detrás, usándole de escudo.

-Oh, vaya –murmuré –, el bebé ha ganado al niño malo.

Como si quisiera demostrar su calidad de duro, Dave se abalanzó sobre Nick, casi con la velocidad de un parpadeo. Ambos rodaron por la arena, cambiando de posición cada segundo, sin distinguirse demasiado bien quién pegaba a quién.

Alarmada, miré a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero curiosamente ahora no había nadie.

-¡Dejadlo ya! –grité, intentando acercarme para separarlos. Imposible –¡Ya vale!

Siguieron ignorándome. De repente, Nick estaba debajo, mientras que Dave le sujetaba las manos para impedir que le diera algún puñetazo. Se les veía magullados a ambos, despeinados y llenos de arena por todas partes.

-¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Apártate de mi hermano! –gritó alguien, acercándose corriendo.

Con los ojos llorosos, levanté la vista para dar con Joe, que iba seguido de Liz y de Kev. ¿De dónde habían salido? En un segundo, el mediano apartó a Dave de encima de Nick, mientras que Liz se ponía a mi lado. Kev corrió para ayudar al pequeño a levantarse.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –me preguntó Liz, nerviosa.

-Construyendo castillos de arena, ¿a ti qué te parece, Lizzie? –murmuré, histérica.

Ella captó la indirecta, quedándose tensa a mi lado, mientras que Joe empujaba a Dave lejos de Nick.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? –le preguntó, con expresión seria. Pensé en que Joe también tenía unos brazos importantes…

-Tu hermanito me ha robado a mi chica –escupió Dave. Me di cuenta de que tenía un ojo morado, y la camiseta medio rasgada. Así que Nick no era tan inofensivo como parecía…

-Las chicas no se roban, estúpido –le contestó Kevin, sujetando a Nick. El corazón se me aceleró cuando vi que sangraba.

Dave se deshizo de Joe, y se quedó mirándolos a todos con expresión de asco.

-Esto no se queda así, niños bonitos –dijo, mirando a Nick, retador –; tú y yo no hemos terminado.

-Cuando quieras –contestó él, manteniendo la mirada.

Tras esto, Dave echó a andar hacia su coche, arrancando el motor y saliendo de allí súper deprisa. Por un instante, Kev dejó de sujetar a Nick, que cayó de bruces contra la arena. Me acerqué corriendo para agacharme a su lado.

-Nicholas, ¿estás bien? –pregunté, evaluando su cara. Tenía unos cuantos arañazos, y su labio sangraba, pero sonreía. Sin embargo, yo me moría de la preocupación.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos a solas un rato? -murmuró Nick a sus hermanos. Joe agarró a Liz por la cintura, mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias porque te he salvado de los puños de ese tío? –le dijo, altanero. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-Quizá luego –contestó Nick, sonriendo. Luego, miró a Kev, que se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, tú mandas –dijo, antes de darse la vuelta hacia su coche –¿vamos, Joe?

-No, creo que Galleta y yo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo –murmuró. Miré a Liz, que se había puesto tensa y roja de repente.

Cuando los tres se fueron, Nick se tumbó sobre la arena, sin decirme nada. Con cuidado, recorrí con la yema de mi dedo los arañazos de su cara.

-Para ser un chico tiene las uñas muy largas –murmuré. Él se rió ligeramente, haciéndome sentir algo mejor –¿te duele mucho?

-Mucho –contestó. Volví a alarmarme.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a ponerte hielo, o al médico mejor –dije, intentando levantarle. Él se incorporó un poco, cogiéndome de la mano.

-No me refería al ojo, April –murmuró Nick. A continuación, llevó mi mano hasta su pecho, para que sintiera su corazón bombeando agitado.

-Oh, vaya –murmuré, bajando la vista. Tuve que morderme los labios para no ponerme a llorar como una loca.

-Lo siento tanto… sólo quería hablar contigo, explicártelo –empezó él, levantándome la cabeza para que le mirara.

-Y has acabado peleándote con un imbécil por mi culpa –dije, sintiéndome tremendamente mal. Nick sonrió, a pesar de todo.

-Lo volvería a hacer.

-A este paso, lo harás –le dije, recordando las últimas palabras de Dave –"tú y yo no hemos terminado" no suena demasiado bien.

-Según quién lo diga –espetó él. Aparté la cara, nerviosa.

-Me has hecho daño, Nicholas –murmuré.

-April, he sido un imbécil. No tendría que haber cedido a los chantajes de Faith –dijo él, acelerado.

-Está claro que tu reputación es mucho más importante para ti que lo que tú y yo hayamos podido compartir –dije secamente.

-No, no lo es. Ni lo será –contestó –me asusté, eso es todo. Tenía miedo de que todo se hubiera acabado. Sabes lo mucho que nos ha costado a mis hermanos y a mí llegar hasta donde estamos… si ahora ella creaba un escándalo… bueno, pero no me voy a preocupar más por eso.

-¿No me digas? –dije con incredulidad.

-April, te quiero –contestó firme. Le miré directamente a los ojos, rojos por alguna razón.

-Nick, tus ojos –murmuré preocupada.

-Ese imbécil me ha tirado arena en toda la cara –contestó, conteniendo un gruñido. Yo sonreí.

-Los chicos sois unos bestias –le dije, acariciándole con cuidado las mejillas.

Nick se rió ligeramente, incorporándose para acercar su cara a la mía, dispuesto a besarme. Inexplicablemente, me puse histérica sin saber qué hacer. ¿Perdonarle y devolverle el beso?

-Lo-lo siento, Nicholas –susurré, antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos –; tengo que irme.

Apresuradamente, me alejé de su lado, dirigiéndome al muelle. Aún me dolía demasiado.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Suerte que llegamos puntuales. Joe consiguió apartar a Dave y hacerlo desaparecer en menos de un minuto, y se las arregló para ni siquiera despeinarse. Mientras que los dos caminábamos por la orilla de la playa cogidos de la mano, me paré para mirarle con atención.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –le pregunté, sonriendo. Él me miró divertido.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Apartar a un tipo de 100 kilos todo músculo de encima de tu hermano pequeño sin que un solo pelo se te mueva del sitio –contesté. Empezó a reírse.

-Soy un súper hombre –dijo –; pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-No hace falta que lo jures –murmuré medio ida, echando a andar por delante suyo.

-¿Lo soy? –me preguntó, alcanzándome. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Como siempre, pensaba en voz alta.

-Puede ser –dije.

Soltando una carcajada, me atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, yendo a besarme. Sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil hizo que se parara, poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Siempre tan oportuno –murmuró Joe, mirando la pantalla –; hola, Nick. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? Está bien, ya vamos.

Serio de repente, Joe me dio un beso demasiado breve en los labios para luego tirar de mí en dirección contraria, hacia el muelle.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté, preocupada.

-Nick nos necesita… otra vez –me dijo.

Con paso acelerado, volvimos adonde habíamos dejado a Nick y April, pero ahora sólo estaba el Jonas, sentado en la arena mirando el mar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunté, cuando llegamos. Joe y yo nos sentamos a su lado en el momento en que Kev se unía a nosotros.

-Estaba a punto de irme con Anne –dijo el mayor, sentándose también.

-Quería hablar con vosotros –murmuró Nick, aún magullado. El labio le había dejado de sangrar, pero su cara aún no se había recompuesto del todo.

-Habla, pero date prisa; hace demasiado calor –dijo Joe.

-¿Cómo sabíais que estaríamos aquí? –nos preguntó Nick.

-¿Te arrepientes de que hayamos venido? –preguntó Joe, alzando su ceja. El pequeño sonrió.

-Desde luego que no. Pero necesito saber unas cuantas cosas antes de volver a atacar –dijo. Le miré preocupada.

-April te ha rechazado, ¿verdad? –pregunté, sintiéndome mal por él. Nick se limitó a asentir –supongo que ahora quiere hacerse la dura.

-O ya no me quiere –murmuró. Negué con la cabeza.

-Imposible –le dije, cogiendo la mano de Joe más fuerte aún, inconscientemente. ¿April dejando de querer a Nick?

-Lo que hiciste no fue lo más romántico del mundo, exactamente –añadió Kev.

-¡Se ha peleado con un tipo gigante por ella! –espetó Joe –si eso no es romántico…

-¿Te pelearías con un musculado troglodita por mí? –le pregunté, sonriendo.

-Claro que sí. Y con cincuenta, si hiciera falta –me dijo, acercándose para besarme.

-Perdonad… -interrumpió Kev –estamos tratando un asunto importante.

Joe y yo nos separamos rápidamente, esbozando una expresión de culpabilidad. Nick se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Vais a contestar a mi pregunta? ¿Cómo sabíais que Dave traería aquí a April? –nos dijo.

-En cuanto Liz entró alarmada en los estudios para decirnos que te habías ido a perseguirlos con tu coche, decidimos ir a hablar con la persona que mejor sabría lo que iba a hacer Dave –empezó a contar Kevin.

En ese momento, ella apareció por detrás nuestro.

-¿Vais a tardar mucho más? Estoy harta de esperar en el coche –gritó Faith. Nick se giró para mirarla escandalizado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó, con cara de terror. Kevin, Joe y yo nos miramos con culpabilidad.

-Ehm, ella es de quien hablaba –murmuró Kev. Nick le miró alarmado.

Caos. Faith nos miraba aún de pie, con los brazos cruzados por la impaciencia.

-¿Tú los has traído aquí? –le preguntó el pequeño. Ella suspiró sonoramente, acercándose al grupito que habíamos creado

-Dejadme un hueco –pidió. A regañadientes, me aparté de Joe para dejarle espacio entre nosotros –; sí, he sido yo.

-Pe-pero, ¿por qué? Creía que me odiabas –murmuró Nick. Faith se sacudió el pelo, nerviosa.

-Te lo creas o no, odio a más personas aparte de a ti y a April –contestó ella. Joe y yo intercambiamos una mirada asustada, mientras que Kev intentaba contenerse la risa.

-¿Odias a Dave? –le preguntó Nicholas, aún confundido.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Eres cortito de mente a veces, eh Nicholas! –dijo Faith, exasperada.

-Sí, Nick; Faith nos dijo que Dave suele traer a sus citas al muelle –intervino Joe, tomando el mando.

-Creía que eso era de dominio público –murmuró Faith, con voz cansina.

-La cuestión es, que cuando Faith "accidentalmente" nos oyó hablar sobre que Dave y April se habían ido en su descapotable, se unió a nuestra conversación para aportar alguna idea –siguió explicando Kev –y acabó contándonos todo sobre la última vez que Dave la había convencido para dar un paseo por la playa…

Recordé cómo nos lo había explicado con pelos y señales, provocando que esa noche seguramente tuviera pesadillas.

-Bueno, vosotros me pedisteis ayuda, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer –murmuró Faith, algo altanera.

-¿Lo mínimo? –preguntó Nick, totalmente confundido –que yo sepa, toda esta situación es culpa tuya.

-¿Te crees que he podido dormir estos días? –contestó Faith, algo avergonzada –ha sido imposible. ¿Por qué te crees que tengo estas ojeras?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, me estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Faith mostrándose arrepentida. ¿Alarma?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes culpable? –le pregunté, aún sin creérmelo.

-Sí, pequeña Galleta rancia; me siento culpable –me contestó. Ignoré su puya, centrándome en el mensaje principal.

-Vaya… -murmuré.

-Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? –dijo Nick, dolido.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para recuperar a la persona a la que quieres –contestó ella.

Situación rarísima: Faith cabizbaja y arrepentida por algo que había hecho, Kev sonriente con expresión de "te lo dije", Joe callado (sí, eso era toda una novedad), Nick mirando a Faith aún sorprendido y yo… conteniéndome las lágrimas.

-¿No irás a ponerte a llorar, verdad? –me preguntó Faith, dándose cuenta de mi esfuerzo por no parecer un manantial.

-Es sólo que… ¡jamás pensé que pasaría esto! –exploté. A continuación, hice algo que me sorprendió hasta a mí: ¡¡abracé a Faith!!

Ella se quedó petrificada por un momento, tensa.

-¿Qué se ha tomado esta? –preguntó, aún entre mis brazos, con cara de asco y sorpresa.

-Ni-ni idea –contestó Joe, mirándome igual de sorprendido.

Cuando me di cuenta del pequeño ridículo que estaba haciendo, me aparté lo más rápido que pude de ella, intentando recomponerme.

-¿Qué pasa? Es sólo que soy muy sensible, ¿vale? –murmuré, retorciéndome las manos nerviosa.

-En fin, olvidemos ese momento tan extraño que acaba de ocurrir y centrémonos en qué vamos a hacer ahora –dijo Kev, con su papel de maestro Yoda.

-Llevarme a casa, espero –contestó Faith. Se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena de sus pantalones y mirando a Kev, que era el que la había llevado en su coche.

-Está bien –murmuró el mayor, imitándola –. Vosotros tres, arreglad las cosas.

-¡Faith! –exclamó Nick, antes de que se fueran. Ella se giró para mirarle –gracias.

La chica se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No hay de qué, Nicky –dijo.

Cuando Kev y ella desaparecieron a bordo del coche de él, las cosas aún parecían demasiado surrealistas. ¿Yo acababa de abrazar a Faith? ¡Pero si apenas un día antes le había dado un bofetón!

-¿Algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar? –me dijo Joe, al cabo de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté, fuera de lugar.

-No sé, algo como que ahora vas a cambiarte de acera y que vas a empezar a abrazar a las chicas que se te planten delante –dijo. Avergonzada, le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¡No! –grité, ofendida –es sólo que no me esperaba que ella fuera capaz de… bueno, de ayudarnos.

-Creo que el sol nos está afectando –dijo Nick, levantándose de la arena –; vámonos a otro sitio.

-Eso, que aún tenemos que hablar de cómo me vas a agradecer que te haya salvado de morir bajo los puños de ese grandullón –le dijo Joe, poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantarme.

-Ese imbécil me tiró arena a los ojos. ¿Cómo querías que viera lo que estaba haciendo? –se excusó Nick. Yo me reí, quedándome un poco por detrás de ellos.

Eran hermanos y se querían, se notaba mucho. Estaba segura de que hicieran lo que hicieran, se seguirían apoyando el uno al otro. Mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un mensaje.

"_Tenemos que hablar –Kate."_

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Tras casi una hora intentando encontrar algún taxi que me llevara a casa, conseguí que uno parara. El camino me iba a servir para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, intentar descubrir el por qué había actuado de esa forma. Sin embargo, a medio camino mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola? –pregunté al descolgar. El número era oculto.

-¿Ya te has deshecho de ese niño?

-¿Dave? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? –pregunté, alarmada.

-Fácil. Pero dime, ¿dónde estás? –me dijo.

-Eh, me voy a casa, Dave –contesté.

-Voy a verte –dijo.

-No, no hace falta. Quiero estar sola –murmuré.

-Ah, ¿entonces ya no estás con Nick?

¿Qué hacer? No quería estar a solas con él, y menos en mi casa. Recordé que aún no habían vuelto ni mi madre ni mi abuela, así que no era una buena idea.

-Sí, sigo con él. Pero nos vamos a ver más tarde –mentí.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un ratito para mí? –insistió.

¿Cómo le decía que no, que no quería saber nada más de él? Me mordí los labios, nerviosa.

-Está bien, ven a mi casa dentro de media hora –contesté, antes de colgar.

El plan era simple: en cuanto viniera, explicarle que él no significaba nada para mí, que seguía enamorada de Nick y que lamentaba haberle usado para darle celos. Un momento, ¿era eso lo que había estado haciendo? Oh, sí, por supuesto.

-¿Estás enamorada de ese tal Nick? –me preguntó el taxista, de repente. Le miré a través del retrovisor.

-¿Perdone? –dije. ¿Por qué ahora él se metía en la conversación?

-Lo siento, es que no he podido evitar escucharte mientras hablabas. Déjame adivinar, has usado a ese Dave para darle celos a Nick.

Esto sí que tenía gracia: un taxista me comprendía mejor que yo misma.

-Creo que sí –murmuré, algo culpable.

-¿Me dejas que te dé un consejo? –me preguntó. Asentí –bien, lo que tienes que hacer es irte a casa, lavarte la cara y vestirte con algo bonito; luego, llama a Dave y dile que no quieres volver a verle y después, a Nick. Explícale todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero, el primero en actuar mal fue Nick –le dije.

-No importa quién fue primero, sino lo que sentís el uno por el otro –explicó.

Es curioso cómo la vida intenta enseñarte cosas a través de personas o momentos que nunca llegaste a imaginar que pasarían. Sin embargo, sonreí.

-Buen consejo –le dije al conductor –gracias.

Cuando llegué a casa y pagué el taxi, rebusqué en mi bolso las llaves, calculando mentalmente el tiempo que tendría para arreglar más o menos las cosas. Había decidido que en vez de llamar a Dave, esperaría a que viniera a mi casa y se lo diría a la cara. No quería causar más jaleo. Sin embargo, no me hizo falta encontrar las llaves para entrar, porque mi madre me abrió la puerta en cuanto me oyó llegar. Al parecer había vuelto antes.

-Hola, señorita –dijo sonriente. Luego, su expresión cambió al verme la cara –¿qué te has hecho en los ojos?

-Es sólo maquillaje, mamá –respondí, avergonzada.

-Pues ya puedes ir a quitártelo inmediatamente –añadió alarmada. Con paso ligero, me dirigí al baño, pero ella me detuvo antes –espera, April. Tienes visita en tu habitación.

El corazón empezó a latirme enfurecido, por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Ya ha llegado? –pregunté nerviosa.

-¿La esperabas? –dijo mi madre.

¿La? Ahora sí que estaba fuera de lugar. "Ella" quien quiera que fuese, me esperaba en mi habitación…

-Luego hablamos, mamá –le di un beso antes de salir corriendo hacia allí.

Al abrir la puerta, una larga melena rubia me esperaba sentada en mi cama.

-¡¿Faith?! –exclamé, completamente en shock –¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cuando se giró para mirarme, algo extraño había en ella. No me miraba con superioridad como siempre hacía, sino que parecía vulnerable, vencida.

-Ugh, April estás asquerosa –me dijo, echándome un vistazo. Puse los ojos en blanco. No había cambiado tanto, después de todo.

-Ya me lo ha dicho todo el mundo hoy, ¿podríais dejar de repetirlo? –murmuré –¿qué quieres?

-No, no pienso hablar contigo hasta que te limpies un poco la cara –dijo, negando con la cabeza –creo que he olido tarta de arándanos cuando he entrado antes, así que te espero en la cocina hasta que te duches y te pongas algo de ropa… menos yo y más tú.

Salió de mi habitación, mirándome de arriba abajo. ¿Qué intentaba dar a entender, que le había robado el estilo de vestir? Me quedé mirando los rotos de sus vaqueros conforme se dirigía a la cocina, con mi madre… bueno, quizá sí que me había inspirado un poco en ella.

Con mil preguntas rondando por mi cabeza, cogí ropa limpia y fui al baño para ducharme y "asearme", según Faith. Al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta de que todos tenían razón: estaba horrorosa. Conforme el agua caliente me despejaba la mente, caí en que Nick me había visto con esas pintas… ¿no podía caer un rayo ya mismo y achicharrarme?

-Tu madre es una cocinera genial –murmuró Faith, cuando volví a mi habitación, ya limpia y con ropa decente. Me echó un vistazo –oh, sí, mucho mejor así.

Empezaba a cansarme de estar en mi propia casa sin enterarme de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Vas a explicarme ya por qué sigues aquí? –le pregunté, impaciente. Ella pareció ponerse nerviosa, mirando el suelo.

-Verás… es que… bueno, quería pedirte disculpas –tartamudeó.

Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Creí que mi mandíbula rozaría el suelo, de tanto que abrí la boca.

-¿Que tú qué? –pregunté, en shock.

Puntual como un reloj, el timbre sonó, haciendo que se me encogiera el corazón. ¿Ya?

* * *

**¿y bien?** **sé que el anterior me quedó un poco corto, así que este es para compensar ;)**

**espero que os haya gustado, pero que no penséis que todo está listo para ser arreglado.. jojo aún quedan aguas turbulentas**

**(nunca creí que usaría esa expresión)**

**GRACIAS por los reviews tan estupendosos que me dejáis!! sois la repera perolera(R) *copyright made in Raquel's mom* xD**

**graciaaas!**

**-Vicky.**


	19. Santa Monica

**CAPÍTULO 19 – SANTA MÓNICA**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-¿Estás esperando a alguien? –me preguntó Faith, extrañada porque hubieran llamado al timbre. La miré nerviosa.

-Puede…

Ella me miró, sospechosa.

-No me digas que he venido para nada –murmuró. Ahora la confundida era yo.

-Aún no sé para qué has venido. ¿Quizá para restregarme en la cara lo de Nick? –espeté, directa al grano.

-No –dijo, bajando la cabeza. – Para otra cosa.

En ese momento, mi madre me gritó desde la puerta:

-¡April! Hay un chico que pregunta por ti.

Me puse más nerviosa todavía. Ahora sí que estaba claro que era él. Faith me agarró por los brazos.

-¿Qué chico? –preguntó, histérica.

-Da-Dave –contesté, intimidada. Ella dejó escapar un gritito, para luego soltarme y tirarse al suelo.

-No le digas que estoy aquí –murmuró, intentando meterse debajo de mi cama. ¿Faith acababa de ponerse nerviosa?

-¿Te estás escondiendo de él? –pregunté, agachándome para ver cómo se había hecho un ovillo. Después de todo, la situación estaba siendo graciosa.

-¡Shh, calla! –me instó ella. Contuve unas carcajadas –ew, en serio, April, ¿limpias alguna vez tu habitación?

Molesta por su comentario, me levanté de nuevo, colocando bien el edredón de encima de la cama, intentando taparla. La curiosidad me podía y, si bien podía descubrirla y dejarla con el culo al aire, algo me decía que lo que tenía que contarme valía la pena. De repente entró Dave, justo cuando me di la vuelta.

-Ya estás en casa –me dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No pude evitar lanzar miradas nerviosas a la cama.

-Eh, sí –contesté –he cogido un taxi.

-Menos mal. Estaba preocupado –dijo Dave. Luego, se acercó a mí, como si fuera a darme un abrazo. Me las arreglé para esquivarle.

-Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté, alterada. Podía haber jurado que Faith intentaba cotillear levantando las sábanas.

-Nada, sólo quería comprobar que habías llegado bien a casa y que… bueno, que estabas sola –contestó él, de nuevo con su voz de seductor. Sonreí falsamente.

-Pues ya me has visto. Sana y salva y en casa –le dije, levantando los brazos, como si estuviera en una exposición.

-Ya veo –murmuró, repasándome con la mirada.

Casi imperceptiblemente, la cama se movió y a continuación, un gritito ahogado se oyó. Dave miró a su alrededor, confundido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó. Ahora sí que tuve que esforzarme para no explotar en carcajadas.

-No, nada… es que las paredes son muy finas y se oye todo lo que hacen los vecinos –mentí, mordiéndome la lengua. Ya me imaginaba a Faith con un buen chichón en la cabeza a causa del golpe.

-Está bien. Entonces, voy a hacer lo que iba a hacer –dijo Dave, acercándose peligrosamente. Me eché todo lo atrás que pude, hasta que mi espalda quedó contra la pared.

-Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? –pregunté, poniendo la mano en su pecho para apartarlo.

Siempre me había quejado de que mi casa era un club social, porque parecía que todo el mundo tenía derecho a entrar en ella cuando le diera la gana, pero justo en ese momento tenía más sentido que nunca. ¿Faith debajo de mi cama y Dave acosándome? De golpe, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

-April, tu madre me ha dejado pasar y… –se interrumpió. Levanté la cabeza, temiendo que la voz que acababa de escuchar fuera la de quien yo creía que era. Nick.

El caos se había concentrado en mi habitación. ¿Los planetas se habían alineado o algo así? Parecía el día de "vamos a hacérselo pasar mal a April". Nick se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando primero a Dave, luego mi mano sobre su pecho, que no parecía exactamente estar haciendo mucha presión; siguió mirándome directamente a los ojos… no pude soportarlo, tuve que bajar la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con chulería Dave. Nick no dijo nada.

-Nicholas, esto no es lo que parece… yo… -murmuré, haciendo fuerza para que Dave se apartara de una vez. Nick hizo ademán de dar media vuelta, pero corrí a su lado para detenerle – ¡Nick, Nick... no te vayas!

-¿Que no me vaya? –dijo él, dolido –April, me he peleado con ese tío por ti, y he venido para que habláramos, porque me siento fatal por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… ¿y qué me encuentro?

Me dejó sin palabras, hasta Dave cerró la boca por una vez en su vida. Y no tuve el valor de ir corriendo detrás de él mientras salía de mi casa, sino que me quedé en la puerta de mi habitación conteniéndome las ganas de llorar. No, no podía llorar con Dave y Faith allí.

-Está bien; tú, zorra, sal de debajo de mi cama –espeté, volviendo a entrar cabreada. Dave me miró como loca, mientras que yo le hablaba a mis sábanas.

-April… eh, ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó él, seguro de que me había vuelto loca de remate.

-¡Te he dicho que salgas! –ordené de nuevo, agachándome para encontrarme a Faith hecha un ovillo, pidiéndome que me callara con la mano –no, no me callo. Estoy harta de ir salvando traseros mientras que el mío está siendo pateado. Sal ya o te saco yo por los pelos.

Lanzándome una mirada fulminante, Faith se arrastró hacia fuera, se puso de pie y se arregló un poco la ropa arrugada por estar allí debajo durante ese tiempo. Dave la miró alarmado.

-¡Faith! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó, sorprendido. Ella le miró con suficiencia, o al menos eso quiso aparentar. Yo me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzada.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Qué quieres, Faith? ¿Por qué has venido? –le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

-No puedo contártelo con él delante, April –me dijo ella entre dientes.

-Sí puedes. Así que, empieza –ordené. Ella me miró como si la hubiera traicionado.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía que tratarla bien después de todo el lío que había causado entre Nick y yo, así que verla pasar un mal rato me estaba sentando bien. Dave la miró algo resentido.

-Así que ahora te escondes cuando me ves, ¿no? –le dijo él a ella. Faith levantó la cabeza.

-Así que ahora sales con clones míos, ¿no? –le respondió. Parecían molestos el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran peleados o algo así.

-¡¡No puede ser verdad!! –exclamé cuando lo cogí –¿¿os… os gustáis??

Todo me encajaba ahora… bueno, quizá no. Pero sí un poco.

-¿Qué? –bufó Faith, acalorada –¡no seas ridícula!

-¿Te has tomado algo? –añadió Dave, mirándome como si tuviera tres brazos y cuatro piernas.

Sin embargo, yo sonreí. ¡Los había pillado!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Os gustáis! –seguí diciendo –apuesto a que os arrepentís de que lo vuestro se acabara.

Recordé todo el lío que se armó cuando los dos más populares de Disney, Dave y Faith, empezaron a salir como pareja. Las páginas de cotilleos se habían puesto las botas comentando su relación y la cosa parecía ser seria. Sin embargo, un día rompieron sin más.

-¡Cállate! –me ordenó Faith, completamente roja por la vergüenza.

-No, no me callo. Esta es mi habitación y tú eres un grano en el culo, así que empieza a contarme a qué has venido –dije, enfadada aún.

Ella me miró con miedo, como si la estuviera obligando a hacer algo muy doloroso. Dave se quedó mirándola con atención, dispuesto a escucharla.

-Eh… eh… bueno, he venido a… a pedirte disculpas –murmuró Faith, en voz baja. ¿Estaba volviéndome loca?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, completamente ida. Incluso el modelo masculino la miraba sorprendido.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo! –exclamó ella, aún más avergonzada –he venido a decirte que siento haberte causado problemas con Nick… y que, bueno, es todo tuyo.

-Gracias, creo –balbuceé, sin saber muy bien qué decir –pero no creo que Nick y yo funcionemos. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca le había visto tan feliz antes –dijo ella, en un ataque de sinceridad –ni siquiera conmigo.

¿Está mal que diga que me empezó a dar pena? Sí, está fatal porque ella es una arpía y no se merece ni que la mire…

-Tú y él no funcionabais –intervino Dave, serio de repente. Hasta yo me asusté.

-Pero tú y yo sí –murmuró Faith.

¿Estaba presenciando una reconciliación? Estaba claro que Dave no era de hablar mucho, pero parecía decidido a abrir su corazón y desvelar sus sentimientos.

-Faith, no sé porqué rompimos –le confesó –y verte dando vueltas por Europa con ese Jonas… digamos que tenía muchas ganas de encontrármelo para decirle cuatro cosas.

-¿Así que no le has pegado por mí? –le pregunté, algo aliviada. Faith nos miró alarmada.

-¿Has pegado a Nick? –exclamó.

-Sí. Y lo he hecho por ti –contestó él. Le lancé una mirada fulminante. ¿Había pegado a mi Nicholas por culpa de la guarra de Faith?

-Entonces, si la quieres tanto, ¿por qué me atacaste hoy en cuanto me viste? –le pregunté a Dave. Él sonrió.

-Porque sabía que ella estaría en los estudios. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle celos contigo –dijo. Faith le miró, sonriendo.

-Funcionó –admitió ella.

Creí que iba a vomitar. Las dos peores culebras que había conocido declarándose amor en mi habitación. Eso costaría de borrar de mi retina.

-Vale, entonces, ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho y vas a dejar a Nick en paz? –le pregunté a Faith, intentando acabar con todo cuanto antes.

-Sí. Pero él no lo sabe aún… me gustaría decírselo personalmente, no te importa, ¿verdad? –dijo ella.

-¿Le has estado usando para darle celos a Dave? –pregunté, queriendo aclarar las cosas.

-Sí –admitió. Le lanzó una mirada coqueta a él –pero creo que nadie puede superar a este fortachón.

Verlos acaramelados me revolvía el estómago, pero a la vez me ponía contenta. ¿Vía libre con Nicholas? Eso si aún quería hablar conmigo… Al parecer, la parejita se dio cuenta de mi cara.

-April, tienes que hablar con Nicholas y arreglarlo todo –me dijo Faith –incluso cuando estábamos en Europa no dejaba de hablar de ti… y me ponía de los nervios. Él te quiere.

-Y yo a él –murmuré.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

¿Después de todo April había quedado en su casa con Dave? Conforme me subía a mi coche, pensé en mil formas de matarlo… la próxima vez. Quizá demasiado rápido, llegué hasta casa, completamente enfadado.

-Hola a ti también, Nicholas –me dijo Joe, que estaba en la cocina. Me quedé mirándolo un momento.

-¿Llevas un delantal? –le pregunté.

-Sí. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de que esta familia sobreviva –dijo él, altanero. Me di cuenta de que también llevaba un sombrero de chef.

De alguna forma, Joe siempre conseguía que me relajara un poco, por muy mal que fueran las cosas. Dejé mis cosas en la entrada y fui a sentarme con él en la cocina.

-¿Y qué tenemos para cenar, galletas? –dije, intentando ser gracioso. Él me puso mala cara mientras removía algo en una olla.

-No, sopa –contestó –. ¿Dónde has estado, jovencito? –atacó, con tono maternal.

-En casa de April –él sonrió, emocionado –pero todo ha empeorado. Adivina quién estaba allí.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó, imaginándose la respuesta. Yo asentí, cabizbajo –seguro que todo tiene una explicación… déjame que llame a Liz.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Liz era como la sabia del bosque, que todo lo sabía. Esperé pacientemente mientras Joe marcaba su número, aún sin poder dejar de pensar en la mano de April sobre el pecho de Dave.

-Galleta dice que no sabe nada –murmuró Joe, colgando después de una conversación de media hora larga.

-¿Y para eso me haces esperar media hora? –dije, molesto. Él soltó la cuchara y se acercó a mi espalda, para darme un masaje.

-Tranquilo, respira, piensa en delfines y en olas del mar –me dijo, intentando que me calmara.

-¿En el mar? ¿Quieres que piense en la paliza que le he metido a ese tipo antes en la playa? –espeté, poniéndome histérico.

-Ups, es cierto –admitió Joe, apartándose y volviendo a su cocina. Sacudí la cabeza, dejándolo como un caso perdido.

-¿Dónde está Kevin? –le pregunté. Joe me miró con superioridad.

-Se ha ido con Anne a cenar fuera. Dice que no le apetece tener que tragarse mis guisos otra vez –respondió, algo dolido –pero me preocupa lo que me ha dicho…

-¿El qué? –pregunté. Viniendo de Joe, a saber.

-Cito textualmente: "Anne y yo llegaremos tarde, no nos esperéis despiertos. Y, yo de vosotros dormiría con tapones en los oídos esta noche. Planeo patearos el culo a los dos juntos" –soltó de carrerilla Joe. Le miré impresionado.

-Joseph… eso es que… eso es que esta noche él y Anne van a… -balbuceé, nervioso.

-¿En mi propia casa conmigo presente? –exclamó Joe, alarmado y asqueado.

-No sería la primera vez –murmuré, inocentemente. Él me miró ofendido.

-Aún así, yo voy ganando –declaró, altivo.

Sacudí la cabeza, yéndome de allí lo antes posible. Como le diera por hablar de detalles, íbamos listos. Sólo pensaba en April, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme encontrado un sustituto tan pronto? Culpa mía.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

En cuanto Joseph me llamó para preguntarme qué había pasado entre April y Dave, me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. Vale que April había estado muy rara ese día, pero en la playa parecía preocupada por Nick, preocupada de verdad. Decidí ir a su casa, para hablar con ella.

-¿Hay alguien más dispuesto a venir hoy? –dijo su madre cuando me abrió la puerta. La miré intimidada.

-Hola… ¿está April en casa? –le pregunté. Ella sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, me conocía desde siempre.

La cena estaba sobre la mesa, pero no había rastro de April por allí. Su madre me dijo que estaba en su habitación y que se negaba a salir.

-¿Ni siquiera quiere comer chocolate? –le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza. Uh, eso era grave.

Rápidamente, me dirigí a su habitación, logrando que su madre nos dejara espacio. Llamé a la puerta suavemente.

-No tengo hambre, mamá –gritó April. Intenté abrir, pero tenía el cerrojo echado.

-April, soy Lizzie –le dije. Silencio –venga, ¿no vas a abrir a tu amiga del alma?

Le costó un poco, pero se decidió a dejarme pasar. Abrió la puerta para mirarme, con cara tristona.

-Hola –murmuró, en voz demasiado baja. Algo pasaba.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Dave aquí? –le dije, colándome antes de que volviera a cerrarme en la cara. Ella se dirigió cabizbaja a su cama, para dejarse caer pesadamente.

-¿Te ha llamado Joe, verdad? –asentí. April suspiró sonoramente –todo ha sido un malentendido, Lizzie –me dijo, con esa voz tan ridícula que nos sale justo antes de romper a llorar.

-Cuéntamelo todo. Te escucho –dije. Me senté en el borde de la cama, dispuesta a escuchar pacientemente.

A pesar de ser una historia casi imposible de creer, a mí me convenció. ¿Así que Faith no era tan mala, después de todo? Y encima, Dave y ella estaban enamorados… bueno, eso quitaba a dos del camino.

-Así que cuando Nick creyó que Dave y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos, lo cierto era que yo estaba apartándolo de mí, para luego ir a hablar con Nicholas y arreglar las cosas –concluyó April, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Hay sólo un fallo –le dije. Me miró atentamente –: que todo eso Nick no lo sabe. Tienes que hablar con él, April.

-¿Y si él no quiere? –murmuró.

-¿Cómo no va a querer? –exclamé, perdiendo la paciencia. Ella pareció calmarse un poco.

-Está bien, mañana iré a hablar con él –contestó, decidida.

-¿Y por qué no vas ahora? –sugerí, dándole pie. April me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó –ahora no puedo ir porque… porque mi madre está en casa, y ni borracha me deja salir a estas horas.

-Podemos decir que vamos a dormir a mi casa –le dije, alzando las cejas. April se mordió el labio, dudando.

-Pero… pero… -empezó a decir, intentando escaquearse.

-Está decidido: nos vamos ahora –declaré, levantándome triunfante –ahora, elige qué te vas a poner para vuestra reconciliación.

Tiré de ella para que se levantara, pero ella seguía negándose a cooperar.

-¡No podemos ir ahora! –espetó, sonriendo –porque no hay autobuses a esta hora de la noche –me dijo, como si acabara de demostrar algo totalmente sencillo.

-Hay una cosa que se llama T-A-X-I –le dije, vocalizando mucho. Me miró enfurruñada.

-Es que, ¿y si me dice que no? –siguió objetando.

-¡Me desesperas! –grité, histérica –venga, ponte este vestido ya y nos vamos.

Le tiré uno de sus vestidos verdes, con una chaqueta no demasiado gorda de color negra para que se vistiera. No tuvo más remedio que cogerla. ¡Misión conseguida!

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

No sé cómo me dejé convencer, pero de alguna manera Liz había conseguido que me escaqueara de casa fingiendo que nos íbamos a dormir a su casa, nos habíamos metido en un taxi que nos había llevado hasta la casa Jonas y ahora esperábamos a una calle de distancia, para evitar a los fotógrafos.

-Joe dice que ahora viene a buscarnos –me dijo Liz, colgando el teléfono.

Con el corazón en la garganta, muerta de miedo y temblando, así de bien estaba. Los faros del coche de Joe aparecieron al final de la calle, hasta que se acercó a nosotras y nos abrió la puerta para que subiéramos.

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa! –murmuró cuando me vio. En teoría él no sabía que yo acompañaba a Liz.

-No digas nada, Joseph –le ordenó Galleta, sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso.

-¿Qué planes tenéis? –preguntó él. Bajé la cabeza, asustada.

-Recuperar la armonía, he dicho –exclamó Liz, haciendo sonar el click del cinturón de seguridad. Joe se le quedó mirando, con esa cara que ponía a veces cuando se embobaba mirándola. La verdad era que la quería mucho…

-Eh, Joseph… ¿podrías-podrías llevarme con tu hermano? –murmuré. Él se giró para mirarme, aún sin arrancar el coche.

-Lo haría, April –me dijo –; pero no sé dónde está.

-¿Esas gafas que llevas son graduadas? –le preguntó Liz, confundida. Joe se rió –¿cómo que no sabes dónde está tu hermano pequeño, tonto? No es tan pequeño como para no verlo…

-No, Galleta. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, que Kev tenía planes especiales con Anne esta noche y Nick se negaba a estar en casa mientras que eso sucediera. Yo también pensaba irme, pero cuando he ido a buscarle a su habitación ya no estaba. Y tampoco su Mustang en el garaje –dijo Joe.

-Ah, esos planes –murmuró Liz –¿y dónde pensabas ir tú?

-No sé, quizá a tu casa –contestó él, sonriendo. Liz se quedó un momento atontada, mirándole a los ojos, para luego lanzarse a darle un beso… un tanto largo.

-Ejem, perdonad –dije, algo incómoda –os importa… ¿por lo menos llevarme a casa?

Ambos se separaron, girándose para mirarme con expresión de disculpa.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Joe, arrancando el motor.

-O espera. Me apetece ir a otro sitio –le pedí. Liz se giró para mirarme.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó Joseph, haciendo su papel de taxista.

-A la playa de Santa Mónica –contesté.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Tal y como había dicho Joseph, no me apetecía estar en la casa mientras que Kevin, mi hermano mayor, rompía su promesa. No por nada, sino porque consideraba que era algo íntimo y que yo no hacía nada allí. Sin decir nada, agarré las cosas necesarias y me subí a mi Mustang, decidido a vagar un rato por las carreteras hasta descubrir dónde pasar la noche. ¿Quedaría muy raro que un Jonas reservara una habitación de hotel en su ciudad?

No, la verdad era que no quería meterme en una habitación de hotel, agobiante y poco personal. Además, allí no podría tocar la guitarra hasta el amanecer, porque el resto de huéspedes se quejarían del ruido. Ignorando los flashes a la puerta de mi casa, aceleré hacia la autopista, ya libre. Los faros de los coches brillaban en medio de la noche, cegadores. Aún no podía quitarme de la mente la imagen de Dave cerca de April, mientras que ella apoyaba su mano en su pecho.

Sin saber cómo, llegué al muelle de Santa Mónica, donde las luces de la feria eran como un faro, justo al lado del océano. Me alejé de la parte en la que había gente, porque lo último que quería era que alguien me reconociera; aparqué el coche, me colgué la bolsa al hombro y agarré mi guitarra. Sí, la playa sería un buen sitio para pensar. Y quizá hasta podía hacer una hoguera… ¿estaba permitido? _¡Y qué importa eso!_ El Nicholas rebelde salía a flote, al parecer demasiado dolido. Quizá podría sacar algunas canciones buenas de todo eso.

Así, sirviéndome de la luz de la luna y de la feria, que no quedaba muy lejos, me adentré en la arena, acercándome a la orilla para encontrar un sitio más o menos estable en el que establecerme. Por suerte para mí, en California no hacía demasiado frío… Recordé algunas técnicas del libro del explorador que Frankie me obligaba a leerle cuando era pequeño, especialmente la parte de cómo hacer fuego en medio de la nada. En un poco rato, conseguí una mini hoguera con restos de madera que había por allí. No fue fácil, porque todo era en la oscuridad, pero no me quedó del todo mal.

Con el ruido de las olas como único compañero, saqué mi pequeño bloc de notas, un bolígrafo y me abracé a la guitarra como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-¿Estarás bien? –me preguntó Liz, cuando me bajé del coche de Joe. Ambos me miraban preocupados.

-Sí, sólo quiero dar un paseo y pensar un rato. Luego cogeré un taxi e iré a casa –contesté.

-Avísame cuando llegues a casa –me dijo ella.

-¿Llevas el móvil? –preguntó Joe. Yo asentí.

-Idos por ahí y pasarlo bien –les dije, sonriendo. La verdad era que hacían una pareja perfecta…

-Está bien –accedió Liz –; si quieres algo, cualquier cosa, llámame.

-No tienes porqué volverte en taxi, podemos volver a recogerte –insistió Joe.

-¡Venga, desapareced de mi vista ya! –dije, riéndome. Parecían mis padres o algo así.

Lanzándome una última sonrisa, Joe arrancó el coche mientras que Liz me miraba preocupada. Yo me di media vuelta, alejándome de donde creí que podría haber gente. Quería estar sola, así que casi inconscientemente acabé dentro de la arena, quitándome los zapatos.

A una cierta distancia vi una luz que parecía ser de una hoguera. Me pregunté si estaba permitido… Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a la orilla, mojándome los pies con el agua helada del océano. Mientras mis pies se hundían en la arena blanda, eché a andar hacia la hoguera, curiosa por saber si había alguien allí. Aún así, lo dudaba, porque todo el mundo parecía estar subido en la gran noria del muelle, o tomando un helado allí cerca.

La zona en la que Dave y Nicholas habían peleado por la mañana no quedaba muy lejos, pero tampoco sabía situarla con exactitud. Nick… ¿dónde estaría en esos momentos? Me sentía muy culpable por no haber podido explicarle nada. Me paré en seco, recordando que llevaba mi móvil encima. Aceleradamente, busqué su nombre en la lista de contactos, dudando si apretar el botón de llamada o no.

Lo hice. Y, mejor aún: me contestó.

-Hola, April –murmuró al descolgar. Se me encogió el corazón.

-Nicholas… ¿dónde estás? –pregunté, con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.

-Estoy… eh, estoy pensando –contestó él. Se me cayó el mundo a los pies: si no me había dicho dónde estaba, era porque no quería verme.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté, intentando abrir un poco el camino. Empecé a caminar de nuevo, fijándome en que la hoguera empezaba a parpadear, quizá a punto de apagarse.

-Más o menos. ¿Y tú? –dijo él. Sonaba tan triste…

-Lo mismo –contesté –eh, Nick… tenía que hablar contigo…

De repente, mi móvil murió. Literalmente. Cuando miré la pantalla para ver qué narices había pasado, resultó que la batería se había acabado. ¡Perfecto! Enfurecida, aceleré el paso, maldiciendo mi suerte en voz baja. ¿Por qué todo me tenía que salir mal? Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer veloces por mis mejillas, frustrada.

Con los ojos empañados, me di cuenta de que ya estaba casi al lado de la hoguera. Una persona con sombrero y camisa de cuadros estaba sentada de cara al mar, de espaldas al mundo. Estaba sólo. ¿Otra alma solitaria? Bien.

Sin molestarme siquiera en secarme las lágrimas, me acerqué a quienquiera que fuese, sorbiéndome la nariz.

-Hola, ¿te importa si me siento aquí un rato? Empieza a hacer frío –murmuré, mirándome los pies.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la guitarra que descansaba tumbada sobre la arena, cerca del propietario. Lo segundo, fue el pelo rizado que asomaba por debajo del sombrero. Lo tercero… bueno, lo tercero fue su cara cuando se giró para contestarme.

-¿April? –dijo. Era él, era Nick. El corazón se me encogió.

Como si abrieras una presa y dejaras el agua correr, mis lágrimas se desataron de nuevo, sobrecogida por todo.

-¡Nicholas! –exclamé, desplomándome a su lado, a unos centímetros de distancia – ¿qué-qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaban a la luz del fuego, sin dejarme claro si eran lágrimas o sólo el reflejo del agua. Clavó su mirada en la mía, sin apenas moverse. De repente, casi violentamente, tiró de mí hacia sí, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos.

-Esperarte –susurró en mi oído.

* * *

**Creo que últimamente me excedo... o no llego a las 10 páginas o las paso. Espero que no os importe..**

**Sé que soy una pesada, pero nunca me voy a cansar de daros las gracias por los reviews estupendosos! :D**

**y, hablando de todo un poco, ¿tenéis twitter? si queréis followearme, adelante** twitter . com / vicckiee

**-Vicky.  
**


	20. Agua

**CAPÍTULO 20 – AGUA **

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

El abrazo de Nick me pilló desprevenida. Por una parte fue un alivio, porque eso significaba que me echaba de menos tanto como yo a él, pero por otra… Con cuidado, me aparté de él al cabo de un rato.

-Nicholas, lo siento –murmuré, con voz temblorosa –. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte…

-Ambos tenemos que hacerlo –me dijo, componiendo una medio sonrisa. Casi era difícil concentrarme en sus palabras, porque me quedaba medio embobada en su rostro perfecto a la luz del fuego.

-Ya, pero yo primero –le dije, deseando soltarlo todo cuanto antes. Él asintió, como dándome pie para que empezara –verás, cuando has visto a Dave antes en mi habitación… bueno, no era lo que parecía. No estábamos solos en la habitación.

-No vi a nadie más –me dijo él, algo confundido.

-Ehm, Faith estaba debajo de mi cama –confesé. Nick me miró aún más extrañado –sí. Resulta que ella vino a hablar conmigo, a pedirme disculpas por haberse entrometido entre tú y yo.

-Pero-pero eso es imposible –balbuceó él, en shock. Sonreí.

-Ya sé que todo lo que me dijiste era mentira, Nicholas. Faith se arrepiente de haber actuado así.

-April, tenía que hacerlo… bueno, en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. No quería hacerte daño, pero era lo único que podía hacer. No estaba seguro de poder soportar un escándalo así –dijo él, acelerado. Bajé la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo, Nick. Tu carrera es importante para ti –murmuré. Él me obligó a mirarle a los ojos, levantándome la barbilla.

-Tú eres más importante –me dijo. El corazón me iba a explotar, estaba segura –; ahora sé que prefiero fallarle al mundo a fallarte a ti.

-No podía soportar la idea de no estar contigo, Nicholas –confesé, casi llorando de nuevo –y lo he intentado. He hecho todo lo posible para ignorarte, empezar de nuevo, pero no he podido.

-Eso debe de significar algo, ¿no? –sonrió él.

-Supongo…

-Lo único que sé es que verte agarrada a Dave por ahí… bueno, no era la mejor sensación del mundo –dijo Nick. Me reí secamente.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentó a mí enterarme que tú y Faith habíais hecho algo más que ir de compras en Europa? –espeté, sin reproche en mis palabras.

-Fatal, y lo entiendo –dijo él, acercándose más a mi lado.

Durante unos segundos, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, sin poder dejar de sonreír tímidamente. Sus manos buscaron las mías, para hacer que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los míos; nuestros corazones casi bombeaban a la vez, sincronizados; y estaba segura de que nuestras mentes pensaban lo mismo.

-Te quiero –dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Me reí, porque mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Señor Presidente, le voy a tener que pedir que deje de leerme el pensamiento –bromeé. Nick sonrió.

-No, perdona. Yo te lo voy a pedir a ti –me dijo, siguiéndome el juego –leerle la mente al mismo presidente no es algo que esté permitido. Podría hacer que te arrestaran.

-Uh, ¿eso incluye esposas y violencia? –dije. Él levantó las cejas, significativamente.

-Puede –murmuró, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-Iba en serio cuando te he dicho que te quería –murmuré, entreteniéndome mirándole los lunares de su mejilla y sus ojos, alternativamente. Me di cuenta de que él también me repasaba con la mirada.

-Yo también –dijo, justo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, suave y brevemente. Se apartó un momento para clavar sus ojos marrones en los míos, como comprobando si había obrado bien. Sonreí con la mirada, que era la mejor forma de hacerlo, para luego llevar mi mano a su nuca, acariciando su pelo rizado y atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Un beso puede significar muchas cosas, y el que estábamos compartiendo en ese momento era una mezcla de amor, perdón, arrepentimiento, reencuentro y excitación. Aún conseguía que me pusiera nerviosa cada vez que me besaba. No quería hacerlo, pero me aparté un momento, molesta con su sombrero.

-¿Tienes que llevar siempre estas cosas que me impiden besarte apropiadamente? –me quejé, no demasiado en serio. Nick sonrió, descubriéndose la cabeza y haciendo una floritura en el aire. Solté una carcajada.

-Como usted desee –me dijo, plantándome un beso rápido en la mejilla. Le miré contrariada.

-¿Ahora me das besos en la mejilla? –pregunté.

-¿Prefieres que te los dé en otro sitio? –me dijo él, de manera insinuante. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, recordando nuestros momentos juntos. Decidí tomármelo a broma, sacudiendo la cabeza como dejándolo por un caso perdido.

-Calla. ¿Qué hacías antes de que yo viniera? –le pregunté, fijándome en la guitarra y en el bloc de notas tirados allí cerca.

-Pensaba en escribir algo… aunque no podía concentrarme demasiado –me dijo.

-¿Y por qué has venido aquí? –insistí, mirando alrededor –. Es un sitio bonito, pero podría venir alguien, ¿no?

-Es el primer lugar que se me ocurrió. Bueno, no; primero pensaba ir a un hotel, pero allí no puedo tocar la guitarra –explicó. Asentí, viéndole el sentido a sus palabras –. ¿Y tú?

-Pues… Liz me obligó a ir a tu casa para hablar contigo, para arreglar las cosas, pero Joe me dijo que no estabas y que no sabía dónde habías ido. Así que me iba a llevar a casa, pero no sabía si podría soportar estar allí de nuevo –me acordé de la carnicería que había hecho en mi habitación. Le miré culpable –. Nick, tengo algo que confesarte –él me miró expectante –: eh, bueno… en un arranque de rabia… rompí todos mis pósters.

Pareció aliviado, porque quizá se esperaba una confesión más grave. Empezó a reírse.

-¿Tus pósters en los que salía yo? –preguntó, mirándome divertido.

-Sí –admití, algo avergonzada –sé que te parecerá tonto, pero los tengo desde hace mucho… y no sé, me gustaba tenerte de alguna forma conmigo.

-¿Me mirabas mucho? –dijo. Menos mal que estábamos casi a oscuras, porque el color de mi cara cambió a rojo a una velocidad alarmante.

-Eh, un poco –tartamudeé, sin saber dónde meterme. Nick sonrió. Luego, sacó su blackberry de su bolsillo.

-Quiero que mires esto –me tendió el móvil, para que me fijara en la pantalla iluminada. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto que no recordaba que hubiéramos hecho: yo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que él sonreía.

-Es-es tu fondo de pantalla –le dije, devolviéndole la Blackberry. Nick asintió –¿porqué yo no tengo esa foto?

-No lo sé. La cuestión es, que de alguna manera yo tampoco dejaba de mirarte a todas horas –confesó. Ay, ay, ay –. Tú no eres famosa, así que es un poco difícil encontrar pósters con tu foto; juegas con ventaja.

-Si por mí fuera, me podrías ver todos los días, a todas horas… y en persona –le dije. Nick sonrió.

-Trato hecho.

En un arrebato, me lancé encima de él, haciendo que quedara tumbado sobre la arena, conmigo arriba. Nos quedamos mirándonos, contentos otra vez. Me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, para luego echármelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? –me preguntó, rodando hasta quedar él encima y yo con la espalda sobre la arena.

-Creo que no –murmuré –aunque quizá debería consultar mi agenda. Puede que la Reina de Inglaterra quiera que vaya a tomar un té con ella.

-¿Un té por la noche? –preguntó, divertido.

-Su Majestad es muy rara y exigente con sus gustos sobre el té –dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Nick se rió.

-Estás loca –murmuró, dándome un beso tímido en los labios –. Vas a tener que darle plantón a la Reina, porque esta noche eres mía.

-¿Sólo esta noche? –contesté.

-Esta noche… y la de mañana –me besó en la frente –, y la de pasado mañana –me besó la punta de la nariz –, y todas y cada una de las noches hasta que las arrugas cubran nuestros rostros.

Como guinda final, me besó en los labios, más seriamente. Rodamos por la arena, intercambiando puestos, unas veces yo arriba y otras él. A pesar de estar medio ida, no podía quitarme de la cabeza sus palabras. ¿Hasta que fuéramos viejos? Eso era mucho tiempo… y se podía interpretar de muchas formas, ¿no?

¿Estaba dispuesta a estar con él para siempre?

_¿Dónde hay que firmar?_

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Aún estaba preocupada por April y Nick, porque quería que arreglaran sus cosas. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y verlos separados sólo hacía que me frustrara mucho más. Por todo esto, casi no hablé mientras que Joe daba vueltas con el coche, sin rumbo fijo.

-Estás muy callada, Galleta –me dijo, al cabo de un rato. Me giré para mirarlo, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Es que estoy un poco preocupada por esas dos cabezas locas –confesé, bajando la cabeza. Joe apoyó su mano sobre mi pierna, como reconfortándome.

-Tranquila. Todos sabemos que están hechos el uno para el otro, así que no tardarán en volver a estar juntos –me dijo, mirando a la carretera. Parecía estar demasiado seguro de ello.

-Joseph, ¿tu hermano quiere a April, verdad? –le dije. Él asintió –lo mismo pasa con ella: está locamente enamorada de él. No te miento si te digo que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Nick…

-Liz, no te preocupes más –insistió –; esos dos tienen que estar juntos, y así va a ser.

A pesar de todo, no pude evitar quedarme un rato más callada. Me sabía mal por Joe, porque debía de ser un poco raro ir con alguien que no habla nada sentado a tu lado. Sin embargo, algo me sacó de mi mundo.

-¿Dónde estamos, Joe? –le pregunté, cuando él aparcó el coche y quitó las llaves del contacto. A mi alrededor sólo veía luces, como si estuviéramos en una feria o algo así.

-Vamos a dar un paseo –me dijo él, sonriendo –y vamos a subir en la noria.

Sin esperar a que respondiera, él bajó del coche y dio la vuelta hasta mi puerta, para ayudarme a bajar.

-No es práctico que tengas una novia tan pequeñita y un coche tan grande –le dije, bromeando. Él sonrió, cerrando las puertas con el mando a distancia y pasándome el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-No te estarás quejando del tamaño de mi coche, ¿verdad, Galleta? –respondió, insinuante –te recuerdo que el espacio no fue un problema el otro día…

Recordé lo espacioso y cómodo que había sido la parte trasera, permitiendo libertad de movimiento. Me puse nerviosa, con un ataque de tos mientras que él se reía, parando de andar para que me calmara. Ya nos habíamos acercado a la feria, así que la gente pasaba cerca de nosotros: familias, parejas y niños. Me pregunté si Joe era consciente de que muchas personas le verían paseando conmigo por allí.

-Joseph, hay mucha gente por aquí –murmuré. Él me abrazó de nuevo, echando a andar hacia las atracciones.

-Sí, ¿y qué? –preguntó. Le obligué a parar, para hablarle con calma.

-Que te van a ver conmigo –le dije.

-Eso quiero –contestó, dándome un beso. Fue raro, porque era nuestra primera vez en público. Pero a la vez, fue genial porque eso significaba que era real.

Andamos unos pasos más, cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de que la gente se giraba para mirarnos… bueno, para mirarle a él. Justo antes de que me preguntara cuándo se nos acercaría alguien, escuché unos grititos emocionados cerca de nosotros.

-¡¡ERES JOE JONAS!! –exclamó una chica, mientras que ella y su grupo de amigas se acercaban a nosotros. Cuando iba a apartarme un poco de Joe, él me cogió aún más fuerte de la mano, obligándome a quedarme.

-No te muevas de mi lado –me dijo. Obedecí, nerviosa.

-¡Ay, Joe! ¿Puedes hacerte una foto con nosotras? –le preguntó una. Me di cuenta de que todas me miraban con curiosidad, mientras cuchicheaban entre sí.

-Sí, claro –contestó él, tan amable como siempre.

-Perdona, ¿puedes hacerla tú? –me pidió una, tendiéndome la cámara de fotos. Miré a Joe, como preguntándole qué hacer. Él sonrió, dándome pie. Estaba claro que yo no tenía que salir en la foto (ni quería).

Después de dejarlas contentas, Joe volvió a pasar su brazo alrededor mío, actuando con total normalidad.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? –me preguntó, acercándose al puesto de helados.

-Me apetece comerte a ti –le dije, en un arranque. Él se puso tenso un momento, para luego reírse.

-Aquí no, Galleta –murmuró. ¿Le ponía nervioso? Bueno, por lo menos ya no era la única.

Con un helado cada uno, Joe corrió tirando de mí hacia la noria, emocionado como un niño pequeño. No tardamos mucho en entrar en una de las cabinas, que eran para cuatro personas. Sin embargo, cuando una pareja más quiso meterse con nosotros, Joe se interpuso en el camino.

-Lo siento chicos –les dijo –; está completa.

Luego, les cerró la puerta en las narices, obligándoles a esperarse al siguiente cubículo. Yo me reí, porque íbamos a estar solos en un espacio de no más de 2 metros cuadrados.

-Esto no va demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? –pregunté, algo asustada. Odiaba las atracciones fuertes.

-¿Tienes miedo, Galleta? –dijo él, con tonito burlón. Levanté la cabeza, toda digna.

-No, para nada –contesté, sentándome en uno de los asientos, enfrente de él. La noria empezó a rodar, haciendo que cada vez estuviéramos más alto. Evité mirar por la ventanilla.

-Te noto muy tensa, Galleta –me dijo Joe, mirándome divertido. Era cierto, pero ni loca iba a admitirlo delante de él.

-No, Joseph, estoy bien –contesté. Sin esperármelo, saltó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Estás mejor? –me susurró al oído.

-Joe, estate quieto –murmuré, histérica.

-¿Por qué? Me apetece jugar contigo –dijo.

-Créeme: no quieres jugar conmigo aquí –contesté, conteniéndome las ganas de arrancarle la camiseta de un tirón.

-Prueba –insistió él.

La escena pasó por mi mente velozmente, casi como un flash: Joe y yo llegando demasiado lejos en una atracción de feria, donde cualquiera podía vernos… y hacernos fotos. Lo peor de mis visiones era que eran demasiado gráficas y precisas, haciendo que lo imaginara todo con completo detalle.

-Luego –susurré, dándole un beso, intentando apartarlo.

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

La cena con Anne estaba yendo muy bien. Era como para celebrar que ya no tenía que estar en el hospital y que iba a quedarse en mi casa, conmigo.

-Kev, me sabe mal tener que estar ocupando espacio en tu casa, con tus hermanos –murmuró cuando nos trajeron el postre.

-A ellos no les importa, y si por mí fuera, te quedarías para siempre –le dije, tranquilizándola. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa.

-No me tientes –contestó.

-¿Cuál es el problema? A mí me encanta que estés conmigo –aclaré. Anne me miró, algo avergonzada.

-Pues que algún día tendrán que volver tus padres… y tú luego vas a tener que viajar –me dijo.

-Solemos viajar en verano, que es cuando hacemos las giras –dije yo –; además, a mis padres les caes bien y no les va a importar que te quedes.

-Tendré que irme, tarde o temprano –contestó.

-Para eso queda mucho –dije, nervioso. Ahora que la tenía de vuelta, no quería que se separara de mí ni un solo segundo –. Prueba esto, está buenísimo.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, pagué la cuenta y salimos hacia el coche. Como siempre, un montón de paparazzi nos esperaban en la puerta, aunque por suerte para nosotros, Big Rob tenía el coche preparado para sacarnos de allí. Hablamos despreocupadamente hasta que llegamos a casa y al cabo de un rato, Big Rob se fue, dejándonos solos.

-¿Dónde están Joe y Nick? –preguntó Anne, al darse cuenta de que mis hermanos no estaban en casa.

-Les he pedido que desaparecieran durante esta noche –le dije. Ella se puso roja, al parecer bastante nerviosa.

-Vale –murmuró simplemente.

Estábamos de pie en la entrada, demasiado tensos como para movernos.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo? –le pregunté, intentando calmar el ambiente. Anne sonrió, acercándose a mí.

-Creo que voy a ir a darme una ducha –me dijo, simplemente. Con paso decidido, se dirigió a las escaleras. De repente, se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer detrás de sí. Luego, se giró para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, como dándome pie a seguirla.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. El corazón parecía a punto de salirse por mi boca, latiendo enfurecido pero aún así decidí ir tras de ella. Simplemente le di un margen de ventaja, dispuesto a seguir su rastro de ropa. Tras recoger su vestido, llegué a la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde ella me esperaba en ropa interior. Había encendido la ducha, de manera que sólo se oía el ruido del agua golpeando el suelo; la luz no era ni demasiado fuerte ni demasiado tenue, sino perfecta.

Me quedé quieto en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con detenimiento. Al fin y al cabo esa era la primera vez que la veía así.

-¿No entras? –me preguntó Anne. Obedientemente, cerré la puerta tras de sí, acercándome a ella, con miedo a tocarla. Fue ella la que tuvo que dar el primer paso, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarse a besarme.

-No sé si esto es lo que… -murmuré, un poco nervioso. Ella se apartó un poco, mirándome a los ojos.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres –me dijo, jugueteando con mis rizos. Yo sonreí.

-Claro que quiero –contesté.

Casi en un impulso, me lancé a besarla de nuevo, luchando con el cierre de su sujetador que se negaba a desabrocharse. Anne empezó a desabotonarme la camisa, apresuradamente. Nos quedamos abrazados, ambos con el pecho descubierto, pero ella siguió hasta abajo, intentando deshacerse de mi pantalón.

-Cowboy Kev, ¿tiene que ser tan difícil desnudarte? –gruñó, frustrada. Yo me reí, mientras que lo hacía yo mismo. La verdad, tenía razón; entre las botas y el cinturón, casi era imposible sacarme los pantalones.

Por fin, pudimos quedar en igualdad de condiciones, quedando el uno frente al otro.

-Como debes de saber… bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto –le dije a Anne, en voz baja. Ella sonrió, dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Ya somos dos –contestó.

Casi me alegré, porque no estaba demasiado seguro de eso… al menos por su parte. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso, y no sabía nada de sus ex novios. En realidad, me daba igual, no era algo que me importara. Sólo necesitaba saber que la quería y que me quería.

Sin decir nada, Anne se apartó de mí para entrar en la ducha, cerrando la mampara tras de sí de manera que sólo pude ver su silueta distorsionada.

-¿Eso significa que quieres que te siga? –pregunté, aún desde fuera. Ella soltó unas carcajadas, que me dieron a entender que sí.

Quedándome desnudo del todo, respiré profundamente y entré con ella, dispuesto a que esa fuera la mejor ducha que había tenido… hasta entonces.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Cuando por fin la noria bajó y Joe y yo pudimos salir de allí, me enganché al bolsillo de su pantalón, tirando de él lejos de todo el mundo. Él se dejaba llevar, soltando de vez en cuando alguna carcajada o comentario.

-¡Ahí va la Galleta decidida! –dijo, cuando ya estábamos dejando a toda la gente detrás. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de dónde estábamos: aún en Santa Mónica.

Al verme rodeada por la playa y la casi oscuridad, le solté y me giré para mirarle.

-¿No nos hemos movido de sitio? –pregunté algo confundida. Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo –. Pero yo juraría que hemos dado muchas vueltas con el coche…

-Vueltas por el aparcamiento, Galleta –contestó –. No sabes lo difícil que es aparcar últimamente.

Me reí, dándome cuenta de lo cegata que estaba a veces. Aunque en mi defensa podía decir que estaba demasiado preocupada como para darme cuenta a dónde me llevaba.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Joe, acercándose peligrosamente –¿no decías que ibas a hacer un destrozo conmigo?

-¿A-aquí? –balbuceé, nerviosa de repente. Es que era imposible hablar en serio con él mirándome a los ojos directamente, sin importar que estuviéramos casi a oscuras. Encima, el ruidito del mar rompiendo en la orilla me puso más nerviosa aún.

-¿Por qué no? –murmuró, acariciándome la espalda. Empecé a temblar, nerviosa… e histérica.

Sin esperármelo, Joe me plantó un beso demasiado impetuoso y luego se apartó, corriendo lejos de mí. Aunque al principio me quedé un poco parada, por el impacto de sus movimientos, decidí echar a correr tras de él, riéndome.

-¡Espérame! –grité, cuando vi que había adelantado mucho más que yo. A pesar de estar lejos, escuché sus carcajadas.

-Venga, Galleta, vamos a darnos un baño –gritó él. La luz de la luna me permitió ver su silueta, mientras que se quitaba la camiseta sin ningún pudor. Sólo de imaginarme el trazo de sus músculos… _shh, shh_.

_¿Acaso quieres que te dé un ataque?_ Apartando de mi mente los pectorales de Joe, me fijé en que no se iba a quedar ahí: se había quitado los pantalones y los bóxers. Alarmada, corrí un poco más, para intentar detenerlo.

-Joe, ¿qué haces? –exclamé, casi alcanzándolo. Él se rió, echando a correr de nuevo, ahora hacia el mar.

-Voy a bañarme, Liz –me contestó, a medio camino. Su cuerpo entrando en el agua, corriendo como si fuera un niño me hizo darme cuenta de que no bromeaba.

-¡Joseph, estás loco! –grité, acercándome a la orilla. Él se giró. Ahora sí que estaba claro: era un dios sexy salido de las profundidades del océano dispuesto a provocarme un ataque al corazón o un tic nervioso de por vida.

Fue todo, su expresión medio en penumbra, sonriendo ilusionado; su pelo algo mojado, por culpa del agua que le había salpicado; sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, como si fuera el rey del mundo… Pero lo que me mató fue el gesto que me hizo para que me acercara a él.

-Entra, Galleta –me dijo –; no está fría.

Ah, sí claro. Conteniéndome el impulso de desgarrarme la ropa para correr cerca de él, me aparté de la orilla, negando con la cabeza. Muy lista, Liz, si seguro que no te ve…

-¡Ni loca entro yo ahí contigo! –grité. Sin esperármelo, él echó a correr de nuevo hacia mí, saliendo del agua.

-¿Te doy miedo? –me preguntó, acercando su cara a la mía. Su pelo goteaba, y eso que no quería fijarme en el resto de su cuerpo. Me centré en sus ojos, por mucho que me costara.

-Un-un poco –balbuceé como tonta. Joe compuso esa sonrisa mortífera suya, para luego agarrarme de repente, levantándome del suelo en brazos –¡¡Joe, Joe!! –grité, cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer -¡Joe, bájame! ¡Joe, que llevo la ropa! –mis forcejeos no sirvieron para nada. Todos sabíamos que él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Cuando él consideró que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla, me dejó caer en el agua, empapándome entera. No dejó de reírse, mientras que yo gritaba histérica. Cuando pude, me puse de pie, mirándole con cara de enfado, echando humo por las orejas y con toda la ropa mojada.

-Estás muy guapa, Galleta –dijo él, entre risas. Apartó un poco el pelo mojado de mi cara, que había formado un lío raro.

-Eres un ser despreciable –gruñí, sin apenas moverme. Me había quedado demasiado paralizada –¿no podías esperarte a que me quitara la ropa? ¿Y ahora cómo salgo luego del…?

Joe me interrumpió, juntando sus labios con los míos, esperando una reacción por mi parte. Y vaya si la hubo… inmediatamente, me puse de puntillas para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis manos entre su pelo mojado, mientras que seguíamos besando. Abrí los ojos un momento, para asegurarme de que tenía los ojos cerrados y que podía pillarle desprevenido. Así era.

Sin dejar de besarle, aproveché que estaba distraído para hacer fuerza hacia abajo, hundiéndolo en el agua durante unos segundos. Empecé a reírme, cuando él sacó la cabeza, con parte de su flequillo en la cara y el pelo todo chafado, chorreando.

-Estás muy guapo, Joseph –le dije riéndome aún. A pesar de todo, él se rió también.

-Más te vale correr, o no te imaginas lo que te va a pasar –me advirtió –voy a contar hasta tres.

Si una cosa sabía, era que Joe no bromeaba, así que eché a correr por el agua, intentando alejarme de él lo máximo posible, riéndome. Sólo de pensar que un Joseph desnudo corría detrás de mí hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa aún. ¿Debía pararme en seco y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo?

Si lo hacía, ¿dónde quedaba la diversión del juego?

* * *

**uhf, sudor y sangre me ha costado subir este capítulo! FanFiction actúa raro y no me dejaba subirlo!! ¬¬' iba a hacerlo ayer!!  
en fin, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí... creo que las cosas están yendo un poco mejor, ¿no?**

**¿queréis drama? ¿queréis más rompimientos promesiles? ¿queréis que me calle y que suba caps como una loca? :D sugerencias en reviews!**

**gracias a todas las que seguís insistiendo :)**

**-Vicky.**


	21. Lujuria

**CAPÍTULO 21 – LUJURIA**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

-¿Qué pasa con la película? –me preguntó April, al cabo de un rato.

Después de estar jugando por la arena, besándonos y abrazándonos, nos habíamos quedado sentados mirando al mar, o al reflejo de la luz en el agua. Empezaba a hacerse tarde, pero ninguno tenía prisa. Me giré para mirarla.

-La película… bueno, la haremos –contesté, componiendo una sonrisa. Ella me miró fijamente.

-¿Y luego qué? –insistió. Me quedé callado un momento, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, ¿lo sabías? –solté, como si una fuerza extraña me obligara a hacerlo.

-Creo que sí –contestó April, sonriendo –; pero siempre es bueno que me lo repitas.

Se acercó para darme un beso, mientras que yo la rodeaba con mis brazos. Podía quedarme así para siempre, sin importarme nada más que ella.

-Ahora es cuando tú me dices que… -murmuré, dándole pie. Se rió, apartándose de manera que nuestras narices se rozaban.

-Ahora te digo que yo también estoy enamorada de ti –me dijo –pero creía que ya lo sabías. ¿No es obvio?

-Puede. Pero siempre es bueno que me lo repitas –contesté, burlón.

Fingiendo estar molesta, April me dio un pequeño empujón, levantándose del suelo mientras se reía. Luego, me tendió la mano.

-Vamos a dar un paseo –me dijo. Sin pensármelo, agarré su mano y de un salto me puse a su lado, sacudiéndome la arena de los pantalones.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Las olas mojaban nuestros pies, pero a nosotros no nos importaba. Era como si el mundo se hubiera parado y el resto de personas hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, solos ella y yo. En algún momento llegamos debajo del muelle, donde las olas rompían con mayor fuerza.

-Ten cuidado –murmuré, cogiéndole de la mano más fuerte, para ayudarla a cruzar ese tramo.

Después de trepar un trozo, ambos nos paramos para recuperar el aliento. April se puso delante de mí, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado.

-Hemos dejado a tu guitarra y a tu libreta allí tiradas –susurró en mi oído. Como si fuera una descarga, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, haciendo que me encogiera.

-No me importa –respondí, en voz baja.

¿Era grave que sólo me apeteciera arrancarle el vestido de forma nada caballerosa y abrazarla hasta que formáramos uno sólo? Ella se dio cuenta de mi estado, conteniendo unas risitas.

-Nicholas, vas a tener que mirarte eso –me dijo, con tono burlón, señalando a mis pantalones –no puedes estar todo el día con ganas de dale que te pego.

-Sólo cuando te tengo cerca… -contesté, algo avergonzado. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta.

-Entonces tendré que mantenerme alejada –me dijo, separándose dolorosamente de mí.

Como un niño al que le quitan el caramelo, así me quedé. April me miraba con cara divertida y a la vez insinuante, aún sin acercarse a mí.

-Venga, te quiero aquí ya –ordené, tendiéndole la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza, echando a andar hacia la playa que había al otro lado.

-Primero tendrás que atraparme –exclamó.

De repente, echó a correr, obligándome a seguirla hasta que de repente, soltó un gritito y desapareció de mi vista. Estaba todo tan oscuro que no la veía…

-¿April? –grité, buscándola a tientas. La luz de la puñetera Luna casi no iluminaba nada.

-Joder, he tropezado con algo –la escuché decir. Conteniéndome las ganas de reírme, me acerqué hacia donde la había oído hablar.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté, aún sin encontrarla. Lo siguiente que oí fue como un murmullo nervioso y un gritito.

-Joe… mierda, Joe –dijo una chica.

Recordé que siempre llevaba conmigo una linterna, y que casualmente la tenía en el bolsillo, así que rebusqué en ellos para sacarla. Casi habría sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Apaga esa luz, pervertido! –gritó el chico. El chico… que era Joseph, mi hermano mayor… desnudo… en la arena…

-¿¿JOSEPH?? –exclamé, alarmado.

-¿¿GALLETA?? –gritó April, completamente en shock –¡¿he tropezado con vosotros?!

-Sh, baja la voz –murmuró Liz, desde el suelo. Aparté la luz enseguida, al darme cuenta de que estaba desnuda e intentaba taparse como podía con la ropa que habían dejado a un lado.

-¿Qué narices estabais haciendo ahí tirados? –preguntó April, aún escandalizada.

-Construir castillos de arena –murmuró Joe, poniéndose rápidamente sus bóxers. Decidí dejar de iluminar.

-Está bien, cuando todos estemos visibles, volveré a encender la luz –anuncié, mientras que April se acercaba a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

-Deberías girarte, pervertido –me susurró al oído –hay una Galleta desnuda y no me apetece mucho que la veas…

-Lo mismo te digo. Es mi hermano el que está en bóxers –le dije, obligándola a girarse a la vez que lo hacía yo. Ambos nos reímos en voz baja.

-Menudo plan –me susurró al oído, mientras que Joe y Liz se vestían a toda prisa a nuestras espaldas.

-Ellos ahí, pasándoselo genial y nosotros sin poder hacer nada –me quejé. April me dio un codazo, riéndose por mi comentario.

-¿Por qué habéis tenido que venir a interrumpir…? –murmuró entre dientes Joe, abrochándose la cremallera del pantalón. Liz había vuelto a ponerse su vestido, que por alguna razón parecía mojado.

-¿Interrumpir? –pregunté –¡estabais haciéndolo en un sitio público!

-Y vosotros deberíais hacerlo también –se defendió él. Galleta seguía callada, agarrada al brazo de Joe e intentando esconderse tras de él.

-¿Y tú, señorita? ¿No tienes un poco de sentido moral? –espetó April, mirando acusadora a Liz. La acusada se declaró culpable, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-No es por nada, April, pero tu novio tiene el paquete un poco abultado –soltó de repente, mientras que Joe explotaba en carcajadas. La cara me ardía.

-Eh… esto… es… los pantalones son muy ajustados –me defendí, nefastamente.

-Ah, sí claro –murmuró Liz, incrédula –seguro que si no hubierais tropezado con nosotros, ya estaríais revolcándoos por la arena.

¿Podía abrirse un agujero en la arena y tragarnos? April apretó su mano contra la mía.

-Aún así, os seguimos ganando –atacó April. Me giré para mirarla, sorprendido de su lado competitivo. Empecé a echar cuentas mentalmente.

-Imposible –negó Joe, completamente seguro –en el coche, Liz y yo fueron tres… ¿fueron 3, Galleta? –le preguntó a ella.

-No-no lo sé, Joe –tartamudeó ella, nerviosa.

-Sí, fueron tres. Más el de ahora… -añadió Joe, contando con los dedos.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso, por favor? –preguntó April, asqueada –ya tengo bastante con haber visto al hermano de mi novio rebozado en arena.

-¿Perdona? –espetó Liz, celosa –¿te has fijado mucho en mi novio?

-Eso, April –intervine yo –¿qué has visto?

-Nada que tú no tengas mejor –aclaró ella, dándome un beso. Sonreí, porque ella sabía cómo hacerme quedar bien.

-¿Qué? –saltó Joe, a la defensiva –eso es porque estamos a oscuras…

-Joseph, cállate –ordenó Liz. Él obedeció, mientras que yo le miraba burlón.

Siempre nos había gustado competir, y en eso no iba a ser menos. Joe se quedó enfurruñado un rato, mientras que un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente.

-En fin, creo que nos vamos a ir para dejaros acabar la faena –murmuró April, tirando de mi hacia donde habíamos venido.

-¡Eso! Y a ver si tú puedes hacer algo por tu novio –exclamó Liz, refiriéndose a mi _pequeño_ problema.

-Tranquila, lo haré –le contestó April, sonriéndome significativamente.

Cuando ya nos estábamos alejando, escuchamos unos murmullos, seguidos de los gritos de Joe para que nos paráramos.

-¡Esperad! –nos dijo –vamos con vosotros.

-¿Qué? –espeté, fulminándole con la mirada. Lástima que fuera de noche.

-Sí, que vamos con vosotros –repitió Joe –no puedo dejar que avancéis puestos en la batalla.

-Exacto; vamos a convertirnos en vuestras sombras a partir de ahora –dijo Liz, cogiendo a April de la mano y tirando de ella hacia delante, dejándonos a Joe y a mí detrás. April se giró para mirarme, con cara de disculpa.

-Así que saboteando mis planes, ¿eh, enano? –me dijo Joe, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Le aparté de un manotazo, asqueado.

-¿Te has lavado las manos? No. Pues entonces, no me toques –espeté. Él se rió, corriendo hacia la orilla para frotarse los brazos. Me alcanzó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ahora sí –volvió a apoyarse –¿cómo es que os habéis encontrado April y tú?

-Ni idea, ella simplemente apareció hace unas horas en la zona de la playa donde estaba yo –murmuré, acordándome de cuando se sentó a mi lado, por sorpresa.

-Vaya casualidad –dijo Joe. Ambos nos quedamos un rato callados, mirando a Liz y a April, que caminaban por delante nuestro, hablando despreocupadamente y riéndose.

-Hemos tenido suerte, ¿verdad? –le dije, refiriéndome a ellas. Joe sonrió.

-Mucha, hermanito –contestó –aún no sé cómo darte las gracias.

-¿A mí? –pregunté, confundido.

-Tú fuiste el primero en llegar a ellas –explicó –bueno, en llegar a April. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó en Disney?

-Claro que sí –le dije. Imágenes sueltas me pasaron por la cabeza, acordándome de aquella ven en que April se quedó a dormir conmigo, cuando le dejé mis bóxers verdes, cuando mi madre nos pilló en la misma cama… Sonreí.

-No estaría mal repetirlo, ¿verdad? –dijo Joe.

-Nada mal. Pero de momento es imposible: tenemos que hacer esa película, no podemos irnos así como así –le dije, frustrado. Joe asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando ellas salgan en esa película? –me preguntó. Le miré, expectante –se harán famosas, Nicky.

La idea de April siendo famosa y con gente reconociéndola por la calle me inquietó.

-¿Crees que eso las cambiará? –murmuré. Joe se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que no –contestó.

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Cuando salimos de la ducha, la situación aún estaba al rojo vivo pero nada había pasado aún. Es decir, seguíamos siendo tan puros como el día en que nacimos. Habría sido algo incómodo que la primera vez fuera en la ducha, ¿no?

Sin esperar un momento, cogí de la mano a Anne, tirando de ella hacia fuera. Ella se resistía.

-Kev… que estoy empapada –dijo, alarmada –voy a mojar toda la casa… espera a que me ponga una toalla, por lo menos.

Negando con la cabeza, la cogí en brazos, mientras que ella se reía y se quejaba a la vez.

-Venga, que no importa. Ya lo fregaremos mañana… si nos quedan fuerzas –contesté.

Sin embargo, lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme en ese estado mi habitación. Petrificado, dejé a Anne en el suelo, antes de que se me cayera por el impacto. Ella se quedó mirando el panorama, conteniéndose la risa: alguien se había llevado el colchón de mi cama, dejando simplemente los barrotes. Gruñendo en voz baja, me acerqué para recoger una pequeña nota.

"No necesitamos otro jugador contra el que competir. Podéis ver un DVD si queréis –Joe & Nick"

-Los mato –murmuré, arrugando la nota. Anne se acercó para quitarme el papel y leerlo también. Estalló en carcajadas.

-Venga, Kev –me dijo, acariciándome los hombros –que esto no significa nada.

-No tengo cama, Anne –respondí, cabreado. Hizo un esfuerzo visible por no reírse.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? –murmuró –que ahora puedes ganarles en su propio territorio.

La miré, confundido. Sin esperar un momento más, me cogió de la mano para tirar de mi hacia el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente puerta.

-No… no, esta no –contesté, cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer –esta es la habitación de Frankie.

-Ups –se disculpó ella, volviendo a cerrarla. Ahora ya sabía dónde teníamos que ir.

Tiré de ella hacia la de Joe, encontrando su cama perfectamente hecha.

-Según mis últimas noticias, ni siquiera ellos las han usado aún –le dije, dejando al Kevin retorcido salir a flote. Anne me dio un beso, empujándome sobre el colchón.

-Entonces, nuestra primera víctima será Joseph –murmuró, colocándose encima de mí.

¿Primera? La noche iba a ser muy larga.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Con Liz y Joe pegados a nosotros, poca cosa íbamos a poder hacer. ¿Dónde quedaba el "encuentro" de reconciliación? Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la hoguera de Nick, dónde aún estaban su guitarra y su bloc de notas. Sin embargo, el fuego había empezado a apagarse.

-No os preocupéis, yo la enciendo de nuevo –dijo Joe, dispuesto a arreglar la situación.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa? –gruñó Nick, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Joe le ignoró, aún concentrado en su labor de enciende fuegos.

-Venga, Nick –le dijo Liz –no querrás que piense que sólo quieres a mi amiga para jugar con ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Y si te digo yo que a mí no me importaría si fuera así? –contesté, apartándola.

Joe consiguió que la hoguera reviviera, así que soltó un gritito triunfante y se sentó, obligando a Nick a que se sentara a su lado. Luego, pasó su brazo alrededor de él.

-Podríamos cantar, como hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños –propuso. Liz se sentó también, enfrente de ellos, tirando de mí para que la acompañara. Estábamos justo enfrente de ellos.

Nick me lanzó una mirada de disculpa, mientras que yo le devolví una divertida. La ocasión estaba siendo rara pero graciosa a la vez. En eso, Nick me guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien, cantemos –murmuró el pequeño –pero esperad un momento.

Dejándonos a todos en ascuas, alcanzó su bloc y escribió rápidamente algo. Luego, me pasó el papel rápidamente. Joe y Liz se le quedaron mirando, interrogadores.

-Sólo es para que me apunte qué canciones quiere que cantemos –dijo Nick, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, no era eso. En su nota ponía: _"¿Qué canción hará que Joe y Liz se pongan nerviosos y necesiten irse a algún lugar a solas?"_

Conteniéndome la risa, garabateé en un momento la respuesta, recordando todo lo que Liz me había contado sobre su primera vez con Joe. Luego, se la pasé a Nick, que sonrió antes de coger su guitarra y empezar a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción.

Como por arte de magia, Liz se quedó tensa a mi lado, mientras que Joe miraba a su hermano escandalizado. Luego, ambos me miraron amenazantes.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuré, intentando parecer inocente –"Warning Sign" es una de mis favoritas…

-Sabías que esa era la canción –susurró Liz entre dientes. Nick seguía tocando, evitando reírse de la situación.

-Ups, es cierto –dije, fingiendo estar sorprendida. Joe empezó a ponerse nervioso, sin saber adónde mirar.

-¿No podrías cantar otra, Nicholas? –le dijo a su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Es una petición especial –murmuró él, parando de tocar durante unos segundos. Luego, me guió un ojo, al parecer contento porque su plan estaba funcionando.

-Fue con esta canción con la que te acarició de esa manera, ¿no? –le susurré a Liz, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa aún.

-Te odio –gruñó, fingiendo que no me oía. Sonreí, echando un vistazo a Joe, que luchaba por ocultar lo evidente.

-Lizzie, creo que tu novio tiene un problema en sus pantalones –le dije. Ella miró a lo que me refería, sonriendo levemente.

-Eres una pécora –murmuró mientras se levantaba. Casi al segundo, Joe la imitó. Ambos echaron a correr hacia el muelle, mientras que Nick paraba de cantar y se giraba para mirarlos.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en volver? –le dije, intentando aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor posible. Él se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, para dejarme tumbada sobre la arena, quedándose encima.

-Media hora, una como mucho –murmuró, dándome un beso rápidamente –menos mal que se te ha ocurrido esa canción.

-Menos mal que se te ha ocurrido preguntármela –contesté, devolviéndole el beso, buscando con ansia los botones de su camisa. Paré un segundo, apartándolo para que me mirara –a partir de ahora, te voy a obligar a ir desnudo.

Nick se rió, ayudándome con su camisa. Aún no había acabado, porque quedaba una capa más: su camiseta blanca de manga corta, siempre presente. Sonreí, con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Tampoco quieres que lleve mi camiseta blanca? –me dijo –si sé que te encanta.

-Ahí me has pillado –murmuré, colando mis manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su espalda.

Casi de repente, la luz de unos faros de coche nos deslumbraron. Le aparté de un empujón, haciendo que se quedara a mi lado. Inmediatamente, Nick cogió su guitarra, que además le ayudó a taparse las vergüenzas, y se puso a tocarla, nervioso. Una camioneta paró cerca de nosotros, de la cual bajó un hombre mayor.

-Eh, vosotros –nos dijo. Ambos nos giramos –¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Nada, estamos de acampada –contesté. Él nos miró.

-No veo ninguna tienda de campaña –dijo, mirando alrededor. Tuve que contenerme la risa, porque estuve a punto de contestarle "pues mire debajo de la guitarra de mi novio y verá el palo".

-Es que hace buen tiempo para tienda de campaña –le dijo Nick, aplicando toda su buena voluntad.

-¿Va a echarnos? –puse cara triste. El hombre nos miró, algo confundido. Nick tomó el mando, levantándose sin dejar de sostener la guitarra delante suya.

-Verá, esta es mi prima de Alaska, y nunca había visto el mar –le dijo al hombre, intentando ser discreto. El vigilante me miró apenado –no querrá que piense que los Californianos somos poco hospitalarios, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió. Me extrañó que no reconociera a Nick… sin embargo, era mejor así.

-Está bien. Tened cuidado con el agua y no os bañéis de noche, puede ser peligroso –dijo antes de irse. Subió a la camioneta y salió de allí, veloz. Suspiré tranquila.

-¿Los californianos? –repetí, confundida –¡pero si tú eres de New Jersey!

Nick se rió, dejándose caer a mi lado.

-Algo tenía que decirle –se defendió. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me eché encima de él.

-Está bien –le di un beso, para luego apartarme –¿qué se siente al ser besado por tu prima de Alaska?

-Ganas de salir corriendo –respondió. Le miré confundida, mientras me apartaba con cuidado y se levantaba –salir corriendo de aquí. No quiero más sorpresitas.

Me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. Aún más perpleja, me puse de pie.

-Pero-pero… creía que íbamos… creía que estabas… -balbuceé.

-No te preocupes por eso –me dijo, acercándome impetuosamente hacia sí –; no te vas a escapar esta noche. Sólo nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Joe… Joe –murmuré, cuando llegamos a la parte de debajo del muelle. Él estaba demasiado ocupado dándome besos por el cuello, impaciente. Soltó un sonidito, como preguntándome qué pasaba –Joe… aquí no deberíamos…

-Venga, ¿qué tiene de malo? –preguntó, mirándome a los ojos durante un momento.

-Pues que la marea va a subir de un momento a otro –dije. Él asintió, dándome la razón.

-No había caído en eso… -se disculpó –es que haces que me olvide de todo, Liz.

-Calla, que aún no te perdono que me hayas tirado al mar con la ropa puesta –le dije, mirando significativamente mi vestido mojado. Joe se rió.

-Sabes que en el fondo te lo has pasado bien –me dijo.

-Claro que me lo he pasado bien –contesté. Joe me dio un beso.

-No te quiero sólo por esto, ¿lo sabes, no? –dijo él de repente. Me quedé fuera de combate.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté. Él me acarició la cara, apartándome el flequillo.

-A que no sólo te quiero por… por el sexo, sino porque eres perfecta para mí –explicó. Ahora sí que me iba a dar un desmayo o algo así.

-Joe, eso ya lo sabía –murmuré.

-Bueno, pensaba que debería repetirlo –me dijo –. No me importaría si no hiciéramos nada durante mucho tiempo, te querría igual.

-Ahora que ambos hemos descubierto cómo va esto, nos va a ser difícil mantenernos alejados el uno del otro –le dije, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres decir que lo vamos a hacer como conejos? –espetó Joe, divertido.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos como conejos? –propuse, insinuante. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

-Venga, es tarde –dijo, dándome un beso rápido –vayamos a casa.

-Querrás decir a tu casa –contesté, mientras él me ayudaba a salir de allí, en dirección al parking.

-Mi casa es la tuya, así que me has oído bien: nuestra casa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu habitación es la mía? –pregunté, burlona. Él asintió –entonces tu ducha es la mía también…

-No sigas por ahí, Galleta –dijo Joe –estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no parar y revolcarme aquí contigo…

Me reí en voz alta, pero no dije nada más. Él era capaz de hacerlo.

Llegamos al coche en poco tiempo, demasiado poco. Supuse que ambos teníamos ganas de salir de allí antes de que hiciéramos algo más, pero el coche tampoco era un lugar seguro.

-Joseph, estaba pensando… no creo que fueras capaz de mantenerte alejado de mi durante más de dos días –le dije, refiriéndose a lo que había dicho antes.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo vivir sin sexo? –espetó, metiendo las llaves en el contacto.

-Ahora, no –contesté, riéndome.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –me preguntó, escandalizado.

-Porque eres un chico, y los chicos piensan en sexo cada 20 segundos –expliqué. Él alzó la cabeza.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú podrías ser capaz de estar conmigo y no querer arrancarme la camiseta cada dos minutos? –atacó. Me puse roja, porque en parte tenía razón…

-Claro que podría –respondí, altanera.

-Entonces, vamos a hacer un juego: a ver quién es el primero en ceder ante la lujuria –dijo Joe, mirándome. Le encantaba apostar…

-Vale, entonces tendremos que poner reglas –le dije. Él asintió –el primero que caiga… tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro le diga durante una semana.

-Cuando gane, vas a tener que pasearte desnuda por ahí durante una semana –me dijo Joe, arrancando el coche. Me puse nerviosa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas a ganar? –murmuré.

-Ya he ganado –se giró para mirarme, poniéndome más nerviosa aún.

No, Galleta. Control. Necesitaba control. No podía dejarle ganar, porque eso significaría flojera. Y yo no era floja, ¿verdad? Cuando hablábamos de él… bueno, era capaz de ponerme nerviosa y eso, pero yo sabía cómo controlarme.

Hola, duchas frías. Me llamo Liz y a partir de ahora vais a ser mis mejores amigas.

* * *

**¿por qué estos chicos siempre están apostando? se les va la vida en ello, ¿eh? :D**

**os recuerdo a todas que hay algo pendiente con Kate, que le envió un sms a una Galleta despistada. Tranquilas.  
sé que me ha quedado más corto que los anteriores, pero hay que ir cortando a trozos.**

**Jojo, viento en popa y con el mar en calma (?) sé que no es así, pero bueeeno. No tengo intención de acabar el fic, al menos no de momento. Me gusta escribirlo, y por lo que se ve a vosotras os gusta leerlo. Así que nada de agobiaros pensando en que se va a acabar. (hasta que os avise)**

**A todas las que aún no se hayan descargado "Warning Sign" de Coldplay... HACEDLO! es mortalosa.**

**Esto es todo. Gracias por seguir conmigo!!!  
**

**-Vicky.  
**


	22. No Puedes Evitarlo

**De cuando en cuando, van llegando nuevas lectoras. Gracias :)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 22 – NO PUEDES EVITARLO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

"Un sitio más tranquilo" me parecía perfecto, extra genial, fantástico. Porque me parecía raro que Nick pudiera aguantar un minuto más sin tener ganas de abalanzarse sobre mí. Sin embargo, tenía que portarme bien, porque estaba conduciendo y no quería que se distrajera, así que para evitar lo inevitable, puse la música a toda potencia, balanceando la cabeza al ritmo de cada nota que sonaba. Él me lanzó miradas, como si estuviera loca.

-Es tarde –gritó, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música –¡la gente duerme!

Miré a mi alrededor significativamente, porque estábamos en una carretera completamente vacía, sin apenas coches ni personas a las que molestar. Era una de estas que sirven para conectar ciudades, rodeadas de naturaleza muerta o, en este caso, medio desierto.

-Si apagas la música, me lanzaré sobre ti y tendremos problemas –le advertí, cuando iba a bajar el volumen. Ante esto, me miró escandalizado y se apartó de la radio en un segundo.

-Haberlo dicho antes –me dijo. Tras esto, se puso a imitarme, cantando en voz alta y zarandeando la cabeza.

Sentí el impulso de callarme para poder escucharle a él, que cantaba muchísimo mejor que yo. ¿Concierto gratis? Adelante.

-¿Por qué te callas? –preguntó, cuando me quedé atontada mirándole cantar. Sonreí.

-Me gusta escuchar tu voz –contesté. Ahora sí, sin perder tiempo apagué la música, pero me quedé mirándole a él, amenazante –. Canta algo.

Intentando concentrarse en la carretera, pude notar como Nick se exprimía el cerebro buscando algo que cantar. De repente, empezó a cantar Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, de John Mayer.

Con las piernas a punto de derretírseme, me concentré en su cara, en la forma de sus labios cuando pronunciaba cada palabra, en cómo se le hinchaban los mofletes cuando cogía aire, en cómo cerraba los ojos, sintiendo cada frase.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese sitio más tranquilo? –le pregunté, muriéndome de la impaciencia. Nick se rió, parando de cantar para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-No falta mucho –contestó.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Con la tontería de "a ver quién aguanta más sin comerse al otro", casi no habíamos hablado. Joe se limitaba a conducir, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, mientras que yo intentaba por todos los medios no mirarle, porque sabía que nada bueno podría salir de ver sus músculos tensos apretando con fuerza el volante…

_Muy bien hecho, galleta. Lo has vuelto a pensar._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrí la ventanilla para dejar que un poco de aire fresco entrara y me despejara la mente.

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo Nick y April? –murmuró Joe, de repente.

Imaginarlos sudorosos y haciendo algo que nosotros teníamos prohibido no ayudaba demasiado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –contesté, aún sin mirarle.

-Es que la imagen me reconcome por dentro –se excusó Joe.

-Tranquilo, no eres el único –murmuré –; ni siquiera puedo girarme a mirarte.

-¿Soy tan irresistible? –se pavoneó él, con suficiencia.

_Sí, Joe. Lo eres. Pero ahora cierra el pico y no vuelvas a poner esa voz seductora nunca más._

-Para nada –mentí. Si él pensaba que tenía ese poder sobre mí, lo usaría más a menudo y me haría ser su esclava durante una semana. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿tan malo sería?

_Claro que sería malo, Galleta. ¿De verdad quieres dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder hacer lo que te dé la gana con Joseph?_ No. No quería.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera puedes mirarme, Liz? –insistió Joe. Se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien torturándome.

Armándome de valor, giré la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada fulminante. Evité por todos los medios mirar sus brazos pero… ¡¡era imposible!! Como me había imaginado, sus puños se apretaban al volante haciendo que sus nudillos sobresalieran notablemente. Sin embargo, él sonreía, como si estuviera muy tranquilo. ¿Lo estaba realmente?

-Ves –le dije, mirándolo significativamente –no pasa nada. Sí puedo mirarte.

-Eso es ahora –murmuró. Miedo me daba pensar qué tenía planeado.

-¿Adónde vamos, Joseph? –le pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema.

-A casa –contestó.

-No sé si es buena idea que vayamos a un sitio en el que estemos solos, Joe –le dije.

-No estamos solos, Galleta –dijo él –Kev y Anne están en casa también.

-Pero, ¿no decías que tenían algo importante entre manos? –imaginar la escena de Joe y yo interrumpiéndolos me avergonzaba demasiado.

-No creo que tengan un sitio donde hacerlo –murmuró. Le miré escandalizada.

-¿Qué has hecho, Joseph Adam Jonas?

-Nada, simplemente intento que uno de nosotros aguante con su promesa –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora sí que necesitaba llegar a la casa cuanto antes. Miles de ideas se pasearon por mi mente, intentando averiguar qué era lo que Joe le había hecho a su hermano mayor para que no pudiera… esto… actuar.

Por suerte, el camino se hizo corto, porque pronto estuvimos en la verja de entrada a la gran casa Jonas. Era raro, pero ningún paparazzi esperaba en la puerta, así que pudimos entrar sin ningún problema. El coche de Kevin estaba perfectamente aparcado así que él debía estar en la casa, tal y como había dicho Joe.

-Antes de entrar –le dije, agarrándolo por el brazo –, si Kev quiere usar la violencia contra ti por haberle fastidiado el plan, lo entenderé y no haré nada para impedírselo.

-Eres injusta, Galleta –me dijo Joe, poniendo su expresión de niño pequeño triste.

-No, no lo soy –contesté, manteniéndome firme –lo que le has hecho no es nada caballeroso.

-No lo he hecho sólo yo. Nicholas me ayudó –se defendió Joe.

-Pues ambos sois unos malos hermanos –le regañé. Joe bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento –murmuró. No sabía si estaba actuando o si se sentía mal de verdad. Me alarmé, levantándome la cabeza para que me mirara.

-Joe… Joe –le dije, cuando vi que su expresión sí era de culpabilidad –perdona, no soy nadie para juzgarte… perdona, Joe. Sonríe, por favor…

Sus grandes ojos oscuros me miraban en medio de la oscuridad, con ese brillo que aparece justo antes de llorar. ¿Tanto le había afectado mi pequeña reprimenda?

-Es que… bueno… sólo era una broma –dijo él. Sin evitarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla, como disculpándome.

-Tranquilo –murmuré –yo… he exagerado… ni siquiera sé lo que le has hecho.

Joe compuso esa sonrisa suya torcida, haciendo que me oliera lo peor. Luego, se echó a reír.

-Y el Oscar al mejor actor va para… -anunció. Le miré con odio.

-¿Estabas actuando? –exclamé. Me guiñó un ojo –¡eres el ser más rastrero que he conocido nunca, Joseph! Me sentía mal por ti…

-Venga, Galleta –dijo él, abrazándome por la cintura y acercándome hacia sí –es juego entre hermanos.

Acto seguido, me plantó un beso demasiado raro, como si fuera una victoria. Me la había jugado… aunque no me importaba demasiado, yo sabía que ellos siempre se hacían bromas de esta clase. Decidí seguirle el juego un momento.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho, Joe? –pregunté, como si me divirtiera todo aquello.

-Le quitamos el colchón de su cama –contestó, riéndose entre dientes. Alcé la ceja.

-¿Sabes que hay más sitios donde poder hacerlo, verdad?

-Es cierto –murmuró, dándose cuenta del fallo del plan.

Riéndome por su cara, me aparté de él ya definitivamente, dispuesta a entrar en la casa.

-Vas a tener que enfrentarte tú sólo a él, Joseph –le dije.

-Pero creía que dormiríamos juntos –espetó, acercándose a mí para intentar pararme.

Sonriendo, le di un beso en los labios, como para demostrarle que no le guardaba rencor ni nada de eso.

-¿Crees que podríamos dormir juntos sin hacer nada? –le dije. Él pareció darse cuenta de que tenía razón –buenas noches, Joe.

Decidida, crucé el vestíbulo para dirigirme directamente a las escaleras que me llevarían al primer piso, donde estaba la habitación de invitados en la que ya me había quedado antes. Al día siguiente, tenía que ser la nueva y mejorada Liz, esa a la que Joe Jonas no puede poner nerviosa. ¿Sería eso posible?

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Miedo me daba tener que enfrentarme a Kevin sólo. No era justo que me las tuviera que ver con él a solas. ¿Qué pasa con la culpabilidad de Nicholas? Y si encima Liz no estaba conmigo…

Por otro lado, lo bueno era que seguramente Kev ya estaría durmiendo… pero, ¿dónde? Con esta duda rondándome la cabeza, entré en casa y dejé las llaves del coche en la entrada. Luego, me dirigí al salón. No tenía demasiado sueño aún y si no me estaba permitido acercarme a Lizzie a menos de 10 metros, mejor era que me mantuviera distraído. Si no, podría ocurrir una desgracia y convertirme en su esclavo durante la próxima semana.

Sin embargo, alguien más estaba en el salón.

-¿Kevin? –murmuré cuando vi que la televisión estaba encendida. El mayor se giró para mirarme, al igual que Anne, que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Hola, Joseph –dijo él, con voz grave. Por su mirada podía adivinar que él sabía que yo era el culpable de la desaparición de su colchón. Intenté disimular.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Pensé que teníais algo que hacer… juntos –tartamudeé, extrañándome por habérmelos encontrado ahí, sin hacer nada. Anne esbozó una ligera sonrisa, para luego levantarse.

-Creo que voy a ir arriba…a… a dormir –anunció. Le dio un beso a Kev en la mejilla, y pasó por mi lado, sin parar de sonreír.

Quedarme a solas con mi hermano mayor no era lo que más me apetecía en esos momentos. Él podía matarme y nadie lo sabría…

Kevin apagó la televisión y se levantó con parsimonia del sofá, acercándose a unos pasos. Le bastó mirarme fijamente con sus ojos verdes para que me pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-No necesitáis más competencia, ¿no? –soltó, sin moverse.

-Lo-lo siento, Kevin –intenté disculparme –ya sabes cómo son estas cosas…

-¿Cómo son qué? –preguntó él, impasible. La verdad era que serio daba miedo.

-Eh… eh… las apuestas… los juegos –contesté, intentando escabullirme.

-No sería justo que sólo te matara a ti, así que tendré que esperarme a que Nick vuelva a casa –dijo él. Suspiré aliviado, porque me libraba de momento –. Pero quizá te gustaría cambiar las sábanas de tu cama.

Tras esto, me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, para luego salir del salón hacia su habitación. ¿Qué quería decir con lo último? Me quedé blanco unos instantes, pensando qué significaba eso.

-¡No habrás sido capaz! –exclamé, corriendo escaleras arriba, intentando atrapar al pervertido de pelo rizado. Él se rió, encogiéndose de hombros –¡pero si ni siquiera la he usado yo!

-Buenas noches –se despidió, desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación.

Parado en medio del pasillo, intentando decidir si entrar en la mía o no. ¿Estaba dispuesto a ver tal desastre?

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Yo esperaba que Nick me llevara a su casa, no a un sitio perfectamente deshabitado cerca de un lago. Cuando de repente él aparcó detrás de una casa de madera, en medio de la nada, me sobresalté.

-¿Ya? –pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera habían luces. Simplemente la casa rodeada de árboles gigantemente altos, con los típicos ruidos de la noche: búhos, y a saber qué poblando el resto del lugar.

-Ya –contestó él, bajando con decisión del coche. Luego, dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, mientras que yo me lo pensaba demasiado –¿de qué tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? De nada… sólo de que en medio de tu locura me has traído a un sitio despoblado, a excepción de los múltiples bichejos que lo habitan –contesté, aún dudando si coger su mano o no.

Él sonrió, sacando de su bolsillo la famosa linterna que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Tenemos luz, y tú me tienes a mí para defenderte, ¿qué más quieres? –me preguntó.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no fue lo que me obligó a cogerle la mano sin perder más tiempo. ¿Mr. President para defenderme? Ah, claro.

-¿Ahora eres adicto al agua? –le pregunté, echando un vistazo al lago -primero la playa y ahora esto.

-No, simplemente me he acordado de que teníamos una pequeña casa aquí –contestó, cerrando el coche con el mando a distancia. Miré la no-tan-pequeña casa de madera.

-Ah, ¿y te acuerdas ahora? –pregunté, acercándome para acariciarle el cuello, dándole un beso en la barbilla. Él se rió ligeramente, apartándome con cuidado.

-Creí que podría ayudar que no hubiera gente a kilómetros de distancia –murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté, algo confundida.

-Pues que ahora no molestaremos a nadie cuando… esto, cuando algo pase –contestó él, caminando como quien no quiere la cosa hacia el porche de la casa.

-¿Insinúas que somos ruidosos? –insistí, siguiéndole. Él sacó las llaves, buscando cuál era la de allí.

-Insinúo que tú eres ruidosa –contestó, dándome la espalda.

Sentí que en un segundo la cara me ardía, muerta de la vergüenza. ¿En serio era ruidosa? No me había dado cuenta… Nick abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarme triunfante. Se encontró con que yo no sabía dónde meterme, mientras me miraba los pies.

-No tiene nada de malo –me dijo, aguantándose la risa.

Sin decir nada, entré en la casa, deseando salir de su vista lo antes posible. Me quedé en medio de donde fuera que estuviese a oscuras. Nick entró tras de mí, directo a encender la luz.

-No la enciendas, por favor –le pedí. Él asintió, cerrando la puerta que daba afuera.

Sin luz me sentía mejor, quizá más segura, a salvo de sus miradas. ¿Por qué volvía a tenerle vergüenza, así de repente? Quizá porque pensaba que en algún momento se podía cansar de mirarme.

-Así no puedo enseñarte la casa –me dijo, aún a oscuras. Las cortinas estaban también echadas, así que nada de luz entraba en la estancia. Se respiraba un poco ese ambiente de cuando las casas permanecen cerradas durante mucho tiempo, pero no me importaba.

-¿Podemos quedarnos así durante unos segundos? –le pedí a Nick, susurrando.

-Claro –murmuró él. No sabía en qué parte de la habitación estaba él, pero definitivamente sentía su presencia.

Me senté en el suelo, en medio de la nada. Me daba igual haberme sentado al lado de una mesa que de un sofá, simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Sin saber cómo, Nick supo dónde estaba, porque se acercó a mi lado y se agachó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –me preguntó. Apoyó su mano sobre mi pecho, como para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Mi corazón latía acelerado, al parecer por ninguna razón.

-No lo sé, creo que ha entrado miedo de repente –susurré. Tenerlo cerca ayudaba a calmarme, pero aún así ese ataque de ansiedad seguía siendo raro.

Su brazo me envolvió cariñoso y protector, acercándome a su cálido cuerpo. Ahora se había sentado a mi lado, obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Y sin saber por qué, empecé a llorar como una tonta.

-Tranquila –me susurró él, acariciándome la cara, secándome las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no se movió de mi lado, simplemente se quedó allí, abrazándome.

-Es que no entiendo qué me ha dado –dije con voz ronca, intentando calmarme –creo que ha sido una sobredosis de ti o algo así…

Nick se rió suavemente, sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Si quieres me voy –me dijo, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Me aferré aún más fuerte a él, evitando que se moviera.

-Ni se te ocurra –contesté.

Puede sonar extraño, pero el simple hecho de tenerle allí sirvió para calmarme. Me abracé a él de nuevo, ya sin llorar, simplemente viviendo el momento, sintiéndolo. Era afortunada de tener a Nick Jonas entre mis brazos, acariciándome con ternura y haciéndome sentir bien.

-Yo quería enseñarte la casa –murmuró él de repente. Recordé que estábamos en un sitio al que nunca me había llevado, así que algo querría.

-Adelante pues –dije, levantándome. Él hizo lo mismo, cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Estás bien? –me dijo, impidiéndome alejarme para encender la luz.

-Gracias a ti, sí –contesté, acercándome a tientas dándole un beso. Él se rió.

-Me acabas de besar en el ojo –dijo entre carcajadas.

-Ups, lo siento –me disculpé –mejor voy a encender la luz…

Él me retuvo de nuevo, acercándome aún más.

-No hace falta. Te voy a dejar que intentes averiguar dónde tienes que besarme –dijo Nick.

-Uhm, está bien, pero sabes que podría besarte en cualquier lugar sin importarme –le dije. El sonido de su risa medio apagada se extendió por toda la casa.

Llevé mis manos a su cara, intentando localizar sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios, pero él me las apartó enseguida, impidiéndome que siguiera reconociendo el terreno.

-No, no vale tocar –me dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo, aunque sin mucho sentido. No tener manos me permitía el lujo de besar otros sitios.

Impetuosamente, posé mis labios sobre el primer sitio que pude, durante unos segundos. Al notar que él no me devolvía el beso, supe que ese no era el lugar correcto.

-¿Dónde estoy? –le pregunté. Él se rió ligeramente.

-Mi frente –contestó.

Sí, eso me permitía dibujarme un mapa mental para llegar hasta su boca. Sólo tenía que bajar por en medio de sus cejas, recorrer su nariz hasta la meta, pero me permití un ligero desvío.

-¿Lo estás haciendo a posta? –preguntó él, riéndose.

-Mm-hm –murmuré asintiendo mientras le besaba en la sien. Él siguió riéndose, pero pronto se calló, dejando que siguiera a mi aire.

De la sien volví a la frente, rozando con mi nariz sus perfectos rizos. Mi siguiente destino fue el puente de su perfecta nariz, bordeándola hacia su mejilla derecha, dibujando un pequeño círculo, pero siempre evitando sus labios. Sólo me permití rozar la comisura, brevemente. Luego, regresé hacia la frente.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Me muero de ganas de besarte de una vez –gruñó Nick haciéndome reír.

-Me estoy tomando mi tiempo –contesté, susurrándole en la oreja.

-¿Para volverme loco? –me dijo.

-Exacto –murmuré. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-Pues ya vale –espetó él, atrapando mi cabeza entre sus manos. Luego, se lanzó a mis labios, milagrosamente sin chocar.

Dicen que los ciegos tienen el resto de sentidos más desarrollados, y algo así me pasó a mí. Al no poder ver nada, sólo oscuridad, fue como si ese beso fuera diferente. Podría jurar que ondas eléctricas se transmitían de sus labios a los míos, sin parar. Era como dos cables electrizados que hacen contacto y sentí todo eso que supuestamente se debe sentir con un beso: olas chocando contra las rocas, pájaros cantando a la luz del sol, flores abriéndose por primera vez…

-Uhm, suficiente –balbuceó Nick, apartándome un poco. Mis labios protestaron saliéndose ridículamente de su posición original.

-¿Por-por qué? –me quejé.

-Sólo déjame que ponga algo de música –dijo él, separándose de mi lado. Aún a oscuras, no supe dónde se dirigía, sólo escuché cómo chocaba contra algo dejando escapar una maldición por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres que encienda la luz? –pregunté intencionadamente.

-A oscuras es diferente, ¿no te has dado cuenta? –me dijo –¡ajá!

Claro que me había dado cuenta. Al parecer ya había encontrado el aparato de música porque enseguida empezó a escucharse a Stevie Wonder a través de los altavoces.

-Estás obsesionado –le dije, refiriéndome a su música. Obviamente, no en serio.

Sin decir nada, sentí como se pegaba a mí… y no era el único. Volvía a tener problemas con sus pantalones. Sin embargo, me pillaba en mal momento porque yo me estaba muriendo por sus huesos. De repente, sentí cómo se abalanzaba sobre mí, haciendo que mi espalda quedara contra la pared.

-¿Ves por dónde voy? –murmuró sobre mi hombro.

-No lo veo, pero lo siento –contesté. Mal movimiento, la April pervertida salía a flote.

De un salto, envolví mis piernas alrededor suyo, de manera que me quedé colgada a él, literalmente. Sus manos se deslizaron desde mi cuello por mis brazos hacia mi cintura mientras que las mías recorrían su espalda.

-¿Puedes hacer algo con esta estúpida camiseta? –gruñí. Sin embargo, apenas esperé a que se moviera, sino que lo hice yo misma: tiré de la camiseta blanca hacia arriba, dejando su perfecto pecho al descubierto otra vez.

-Siempre te molesta algo –dijo él divertido –cuando no es mi sombrero, es mi camiseta… ¿qué será lo próximo?

-Tendrás que ir desnudo –propuse. Sin decir nada, apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho descubierto, bajando hacia sus abdominales. Dudé si acercarme al pantalón. Sin embargo, él no pareció dudar en subirme un poco el vestido a la altura de mis muslos. Ese fue el pistoletazo de salida.

-No-no dejes tus manos… ahí –murmuró él, cuando por fin me decidí a llegar al botón de sus vaqueros.

-Llegas tarde –contesté antes de seguir besándole.

Sí, a oscuras todo es diferente.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Pensé que estaría sola durante el resto de la noche, pero al cabo de un rato de entrar en la habitación de invitados, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sonriendo, me acerqué para abrir.

-¿No puedes vivir sin mí, verdad? –dije mientras abría, pensando que sería Joe. Sin embargo, era Anne –ups, perdón.

-No te preocupes –me dijo ella, riéndose –. Supuse que habrías vuelto con Joe –al ver que la miraba confundida, ella empezó a hablar –está abajo, con Kev. Por lo visto tenían cosas que aclarar.

-¿Te refieres al incidente del colchón? –le pregunté, sintiéndome culpable sin razón.

-Creo que sí –dijo Anne, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo-lo siento… siento que os haya molestado –me disculpé. Ella bajó la cabeza, entrando en la habitación. Cerré la puerta porque intuí que algo pasaba.

-¿Podemos hablar durante un momento? –preguntó. ¡Bingo! Fui a sentarme a su lado, dispuesta a escucharla.

-Claro que sí –le dije –¿ha pasado algo?

-Digamos que más bien no ha pasado –aclaró Anne. La miré confundida.

-Pero-pero, creía que ibais a… a… -balbuceé como una idiota. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Sólo nos duchamos juntos y… bueno, lo intentamos. Pero Kev… no sé qué pasó –dijo Anne.

-¿Te refieres a que su soldadito no salió a la batalla? –intenté aclarar. Anne sonrió por mi comentario, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Y no sé por qué puede haber sido –dijo.

-Pobre… seguramente tenía mucha presión encima –murmuré. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que era la primera vez y eso, pero… bueno, a Nick y a Joe no parece haberles ido tan mal con vosotras –siguió Anne –. ¿Y si yo no le atraigo tanto? Quiero decir, ¿y si no me encuentra atractiva?

-Cualquier ser humano que no te encuentre atractiva está ciego o es un desequilibrado mental –me apresuré a aclarar. Ella sonrió, algo reconfortada –créeme, yo creo que fueron los nervios lo que le jugaron una mala pasada.

-La cosa es, que quizá yo he hecho algo mal, porque tampoco sé demasiado sobre esto –murmuró.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que no has sido tú. Dale tiempo.

Anne sonrió, algo más calmada. Luego, me dio las gracias y me dijo que tenía que irse a dormir.

Así que Kev seguía siendo el único sin… pobre. Sólo de imaginarme la escena me daba pena. Para mí era como un hermano mayor, un mejor amigo y nadie más que él se merecía llegar a ese punto con la persona a la que quería.

Me tumbé boca arriba sobre la cama, aún vestida. No me había llevado ningún pijama, así que me tocaría dormir así, porque ahora no quería ver a Joe. Eso me pillaría desprevenida y quién sabe lo que podría pasar. Sin embargo, volvieron a llamar a mi puerta. Pensando que sería Anne de nuevo, corrí a abrirle. Pero no era ella.

-Hola –saludó Joe, con voz tímida. Sonreí por su expresión indefensa.

-Buenas noches, Joe –le dije –sabía que vendrías a buscarme.

-Ehm, es que… necesito tu ayuda –me dijo. Le miré inquisidora –verás, alguien… alguien ha utilizado mi cama para cosas que sólo querría hacer contigo… y necesito cambiar las sábanas.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté.

-Kev y Anne han estado… eh, haciendo guarrerías allí, y no puedo dormir entre esas sábanas.

-Ah… ¿y necesitas mi ayuda para cambiar las sábanas? –contesté, conteniéndome la risa –¿no sabes hacerlo tú sólo?

-Me temo que no –respondió él –aunque si lo prefieres, puedo quedarme a dormir contigo aquí…

-Uhm, buena idea –dije, agarrándolo de la camiseta, tirando de él hacia dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

¿A quién le importaba esa estúpida apuesta? Por Joe estaba dispuesta a caminar desnuda por la ciudad entera, y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Estás a punto de perder –me susurró al oído, justo en el instante en el que me abrazaba. Le aparté de repente.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sé contenerme –le dije. Simplemente, le planté un beso en la mejilla, para luego apartarme sonriendo –si te quedas, vamos a dormir. Eso es todo.

Tras esto, me dejé caer en la cama, sin mirarle. Él lo iba a tener más difícil que yo, eso estaba claro.

* * *

**La noche me está quedando larga, pero es que son muchas parejas en diferentes sitios! (ah sí claro, mala excusa)**

**En fin, sé que pensais que soy una pervertida por hacer que tengan... tantos encuentros, pero es lo que hay. Descubrir que hay vida más allá de los besos...**

**GRACIAS por todo, en serio! :) animais hasta al ser más deprimido de la Tierra (no digo que lo esté, sólo digo que lo haríais)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	23. El Mensaje

**CAPÍTULO 23 – EL MENSAJE**

_**-NARRA KATE-**_

Al enviarle el mensaje de texto a Gallet… a Liz, esperaba que ella me contestara lo antes posible. ¿Por qué seguía llamándola "Galleta"? Gruñí por lo bajo, mientras que volvía a echar un vistazo al guión de la película. En teoría deberíamos haber empezado a rodar ya, pero por culpa de los sentimientos de esos cuatro la cosa se había ralentizado. Y a nadie le importaba una actriz secundaria como yo.

¿Por qué Disney había decidido pasar de mí así como así? ¿Pensaban que ya había tenido mi ración de popularidad? Estaba claro que acompañar a los Jonas a Europa había sido lo mejor que me había pasado, después de haber sido elegida por Disney para que formara parte de su gran familia. Antes de serlo, yo era una simple chica que soñaba con ello… y lo había conseguido. Así que no iba a dejar que otras dos me lo quitaran todo de golpe: a Joe y a mi sueño.

Iba a ser difícil, porque ellos estaban enamorados de ellas… aunque, ¿qué es el amor? Nada. Se puede olvidar y recuperarse fácilmente… bueno, no tan fácilmente. Pero se podía.

Echando un último vistazo a la foto de Joe que descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche, cerré los ojos preguntándome si estaría con ella aún.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído. Joe pareció aceptar el reto, porque se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente cuando me tumbé en la cama. Le eché un vistazo.

-Bueno, ¿vienes a dormir o no? –le dije. Él me sonrió.

-Claro, ahora mismo, Galleta –contestó. Tras esto, despreocupadamente se quitó la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

A pesar de haberle visto ya varias veces seguía poniéndome nerviosa. Intenté apartar la vista, pero era casi imposible.

-¿Vas a dormir sin camiseta? –le pregunté, entreteniéndome con las sábanas para no tener que mirarle.

-No, Galleta, voy a dormir desnudo –dijo. Fue como si me tiraran una jarra de agua fría, haciendo que me quedara tensa de repente.

-¿De-desnudo? –repetí alarmada –por lo menos… por lo menos llevarás los bóxers, ¿no?

Como respondiéndome, lo siguiente que hizo fue deslizar sus bóxers negros hacia abajo, quedando con una pose triunfal: brazos en jarras con las manos en la cintura, tipo súper héroe.

-No –respondió. Luego sonrió –¿te molesta?

Yo ya conocía esa sonrisa. Era la de "sé que voy a ganar esta apuesta y que vas a caer tú primero, Galleta". Si Joe creía que me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, lo tenía claro…

-No, no me importa –le dije. Luego me levanté de la cama, quedándome delante de él a unos pasos de distancia –porque creo que yo también voy a hacer lo mismo. Hoy hace demasiado calor como para dormir con ropa.

Tras esto, empecé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedarme en la interior. Él me miraba sonriente.

-Sé lo que intentas, Liz –me dijo, mirándome con atención. Luché contra el cierre del sujetador mientras que intentaba parecer calmada. En mi interior me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y de los nervios.

-¿Yo? –dije con voz inocente –yo no estoy intentando nada, Joseph. Simplemente hace calor.

Cuando ambos estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones, nos quedamos parados mirándonos. Joe fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Está bien, entonces vamos a dormir –dijo, metiéndose en la cama despreocupadamente. Al ver que yo me mostraba algo dudosa, dio unos golpecitos en el colchón a su lado –venga, Liz. Tengo sueño.

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil y las piernas temblándome nerviosas, decidí aparentar ser fuerte. _¡Venga Galleta, que tú puedes! _Para hacerlo más difícil aún, Joe tuvo la genial idea de desperezarse estirando los brazos. Los perfectos musculados brazos que tanto adoraba… y que tan nerviosa me ponían. _Te odio, Joe Jonas, te odio a ti y a tus estúpidos brazos._

-Está bien, entonces buenas noches –le dije, metiéndome en la cama rápidamente y apagando la luz.

Me tumbé de lado, de espaldas a él, intentando por todos los medios no estar cerca de su piel. Estaba segura de que sólo el roce me pondría histérica y no habría forma de pararme. Interiormente estaba rezando para que no se acercara, que ni se le ocurriera hablar si quiera. Sin embargo, Joe no era del tipo de persona que nada más tocar la cama se duerme, sino que le costaba años conseguir la postura adecuada. Empezó a revolverse en su lado del colchón.

De repente, su mano acarició mi brazo, dejándome petrificada.

-Se me hace raro estar en una cama contigo –me susurró al oído. Por si no había suficiente con todo eso, noté cómo su piel casi se solapaba a la mía. Estaba segura de que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

-Joe, así no puedo competir –le dije, cerrando los ojos inútilmente. Estábamos a oscuras, pero aún así mi mente estaba repasando su cuerpo con detalle; recordándolo, mejor dicho.

-Sé que te pongo nerviosa –atacó él mientras que su mano recorría mi brazo hasta mi cintura.

-Joe, si sigues así te vas a tener que ir a dormir a tu cama usada –advertí. Escuché sus risitas, mientras que su aliento golpeaba mi nuca. No. No quería pensar en su cabeza apoyada a centímetros de la mía sobre el almohadón, ni en su cuerpo… _shh._

-¿Me vas a echar, Galletita? –me dijo él, retador. Si sólo fuera capaz…

Bueno, podía pasármelo un rato bien, ¿no? Quién sabe, quizá un poco de flirteo y luego dejarle con ganas de más, sin llegar demasiado lejos. Yo podría controlarme, ¿verdad? Y seguramente él no.

Con urgencia, giré sobre la cama para quedar en frente de él. Sentía su respiración contra mi cara, igual que él sentiría la mía. Ya podía visualizar su sonrisa de triunfo. Me iba a sentar bien borrársela de la cara para sustituirla por una de frustración cuando viera que no me iba a poder tener.

-Está bien, no te voy a echar Joseph –le dije. De repente, la luz de la lamparita del lado de él se encendió. Supuse que él era el culpable.

Como un animalito deslumbrado por las luces de la carretera me quedé mirando a sus profundos ojos marrones claros, que se clavaban en mí con chulería. Y sí, sonreía con suficiencia. Ambos de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y mirándonos fijamente. Oh, perfecto.

-Y si no me vas a echar, ¿qué vas a hacerme, Galleta? –empezó él.

-No quieres saberlo –le dije, acercándome para besarle con ternura y pasión a la vez.

Se pueden hacer muchas cosas sin llegar al nivel del sexo, y besarse era una de ellas, ¿no? Porque, ¿ahora tenía prohibido besar a mi novio? Sí, mi novio. Qué bien sentaba poder pensar eso: Joe Jonas era mi novio. En mi mente, una mini-Galleta apareció dando saltitos de emoción.

Tenía que medir mis jugadas con cuidado. En cuanto sentí que Joe empezaba a acelerarse en el beso, me aparté. Justo, dejándole con ganas de más. ¡BAM! Él me miró escandalizado, por haberle dejado a medias.

-¿Así que quieres jugar sucio, eh? –me dijo con reprobación. Sonreí.

-Tú eres el que se ha metido en mi cama desnudo –contesté, acariciándole el pelo y mirándole con ternura.

Compartíamos momentos demasiado bonitos y estaba segura de que un día el corazón me explotaría por exceso de sentimientos. Estaba completamente enamorada de él, sin remedio.

-Te quiero, Liz –soltó de repente Joe. Le miré sorprendida. Él no era propenso a decir las cosas tan claras y eso me pilló desprevenida.

-Yo-yo también te quiero, Joe –le dije. Él sonrió.

-Me parece bien –dijo, acariciándome la cara.

Juro que no quería, pero de alguna forma acabé abalanzándome sobre él, demasiado impetuosamente. Al fin y al cabo íbamos desnudos. Joe pareció ponerse nervioso… y también Big Joe. Sonreí irónicamente.

-Vaya –murmuré, divertida. Él me miró como disculpándose –creo que será mejor que me baje y vuelva a mi lado de la cama.

Con cuidado, me aparté de él intentando no tocarle nada comprometedor. Oí como murmuraba algo por lo bajo, pero no supe distinguir qué dijo.

-¿Has dicho algo? –pregunté, otra vez de espaldas a él.

-Sí. He dicho "vaya mierda de apuesta" –contestó. Me giré para mirarle y la risa empezó a descontrolárseme. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados, todo frustrado.

-No fui yo quien la empezó –contesté, apoyando la mano en su pecho, intentando tranquilizarle.

Mal movimiento. Bueno, malo para él, pero bueno para mí: conseguí ponerle más nervioso aún.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa, yo antes tenía mucho auto-control –se excusó Joe. Ahora sí que tuve que luchar para no reírme. Me daba un poco de pena verle así… o quizá no.

-Quizá deberías darte una ducha fría –propuse, viendo que su no tan pequeño problema se negaba a desaparecer. Él hizo una revisión de daños, preguntándose a sí mismo si era tan grave.

-Espero que se me pase pronto, pero contigo aquí… va a ser difícil –me dijo.

-Yo sólo quiero dormir tranquila, así que me niego a darte la espalda –contesté.

Tuvo que volver a hacerlo: estiró los brazos y se desentumeció el cuello. Ese perfecto cuello, esos perfectos brazos.

-A la mierda –murmuré justo antes de lanzarme a besarle acaloradamente. Rápidamente, sus brazos me envolvieron para atraerme hacia sí con más fuerza aún. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado a gusto, habría protestado porque me asfixiaba. Pero me daba igual.

Estaba segura de que la apuesta se iba al traste, que ya había perdido al atacarle de esa manera. Sin embargo, alguien encendió la luz de la habitación justo antes de que la cosa se pusiera más seria. La puerta se abrió y Anne y Kev entraron con cacerolas a modo de tambores. El ruido fue tan estridente que hizo que Joe y yo nos separáramos rápidamente. Yo me cubrí con las sábanas hasta la nariz, mientras que él intentaba disimular su Big Joe.

-Así que haciendo cochinadas en medio de la noche, ¿no? –preguntó Kev, por encima del ruido. Anne sonreía, siguiéndole el juego a su novio.

-¿Qué… qué hacéis? –dijo Joe, alarmado. Anne y Kevin se miraron cómplices, para luego asentir.

-Os la debíamos –contestó Anne, guiñando un ojo. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Así es. Hoy vais a dormir cada uno en una habitación y nosotros personalmente nos encargaremos de que no pase nada entre vosotros. Castigados –dijo el mayor.

¿Y para eso se habían quedado por allí curioseando? Los odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Aunque, pensándolo bien… su entrada triunfal había impedido que yo perdiera la apuesta. ¿Debía alegrarme? Recordé el camino de los besos de Joe justo antes de ser interrumpidos. ¡Mierda, iba demasiado bien…!

-Vale, uno de vosotros tiene que salir de esta habitación y dormir en otra –ordenó Anne. Joe y yo nos miramos avergonzados. Ninguno de los dos podía salir de debajo de las sábanas-escudo, porque era lo único que nos cubría.

-Eh, no –murmuré yo.

Creo que Anne y Kev se lo tomaron como un reto, porque ambos se miraron poniéndose de acuerdo para venir hacia nosotros y tirar de las sábanas. Ojalá no lo hubieran hecho. Big Joe quedó al aire en todo su esplendor, sólo durante un segundo, porque su dueño se las arregló para darse la vuelta y quedar bocabajo. Se le quedó el culo al aire, pero era mejor eso a lo otro. Kev y Anne se quedaron petrificados.

-Bueno, no hay nada que ver –gritó Joe, intentando que se fueran –todo el mundo fuera… menos mi Galletita.

La situación había sido tan rara e incómoda que ambos obedecieron al instante, saliendo de allí corriendo. Estaba segura de que no volverían a hablar del tema nunca más.

Con la sábana de nuevo en mi poder, me ocupé de tapar a mi novio y de taparme a mí misma con cuidado. Cuando Joe se sintió seguro de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? Todo esto por tu culpa –me dijo, más en broma que en serio. Creo.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa de que tu amigo Big Joe te visite demasiado a menudo? –espeté divertida.

-Exactamente, señorita –se acercó para darme un beso tierno –. Voy a ducharme.

Tras esto, salió disparado hacia el baño. Cuando me quedé sola no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, pensando en que quizá era mejor que me pusiera algo de ropa encima. Quería ganar la apuesta, pero ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Así que mejor era que cerrara los ojos e intentara estar dormida para cuando él volviera.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Contra la pared, en el suelo y en un sofá que se nos interpuso por el camino. Eso nos colocaba a la cabeza del juego, ¿no? Ambos acabamos tumbados boca arriba en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho descubierto y él pasaba su brazo alrededor de mí, protectoramente.

-Esto ha sido… -murmuró él aún entrecortado. Sonreí en la oscuridad.

-Demasiado –completé su frase. Sí, lo había sido.

-Quizá deberíamos descansar un poco, ¿no? –me dijo.

-¿Y perdernos el amanecer? Ni loca –dije yo. Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, me levanté del suelo y le cogí de la mano, tirando de él hacia arriba para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó cuando se colocó a mi altura. Apretó su mano contra la mía más aún, para que me siguiera fuera de la casa.

A tientas encontré la puerta de salida y al abrir se coló el frío de la madrugada. Sin embargo, era ese aire que indica que falta poco para que amanezca y el cielo ya empezaba a clarear. Enfrente nuestro quedaba el lago, cuyas aguas brillaban tranquilas, en calma. Justo igual que nosotros.

En cuanto mi pie desnudo se posó sobre el porche de madera, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Yo me había agenciado su camiseta blanca de manga corta, que me quedaba enorme pero por lo menos me tapaba la parte de arriba; él iba con el pecho descubierto y sólo sus bóxers. Sonreí porque eran verdes, mis favoritos. Me acababa de dar cuenta ya que hasta entonces habíamos estado a oscuras.

-¿Todos tus bóxers son verdes? –le pregunté divertida. Él se echó un vistazo significativamente.

-¿Cómo? –me dijo, confundido.

-¿No te acuerdas? En Disney me dejaste estos para que me tapara un poco y pudiera dormir contigo… y a la mañana siguiente te robé la sábana –le recordé. Nick se rió.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Esa noche no se me va a olvidar nunca –dijo, dándome un beso cariñoso –al igual que la de hoy.

Con ganas de ponerme a bailar un zapateado allí mismo, decidí arrastrarle hacia el agua del lago, para sentarnos en el borde del embarcadero. Había una pequeña balsa de madera amarrada allí cerca.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? –le pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza, separándose de mí.

-Podemos subir en la barca –dijo, desatándola rápidamente. Sonreí mientras que me fijaba en sus músculos de la espalda.

Con cuidado, Nick me ayudó a subir a bordo y luego me siguió. Miré a mi alrededor, viendo cómo el agua hacía ondas por el tambaleo de la barca. Pensar en lo que venía a continuación me ponía nerviosa: ¿podría soportar ver cómo sus brazos se tensaban y se relajaban al remar? Yo ya sabía la respuesta: NO.

-Eh, ¿no tiene motorcito o algo así? –pregunté, mirando en proa (¿o era popa?). Supuse que no, porque él se empezó a reír.

-No, no tiene motorcito. Tendré que remar –dijo. Estaba segura de que él sabía que sus brazos eran uno de mis puntos débiles y lo hacía para torturarme.

Mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Nick, sentí como nos empezábamos a mover sobre el agua: ya se había puesto a remar. Intenté concentrarme en el cielo, que cada vez estaba más claro.

-No vamos a ver amanecer… quizá deberíamos habernos quedado en la playa –murmuré, un poco para mí misma.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? –me dijo él. Le miré con urgencia.

-¿Estás loco? No –contesté –. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría arrepentirse de…? –me acerqué hacia él para susurrarle al oído un breve resumen de lo que había pasado en esa casa hacía unos momentos. Noté que se ponía tenso, así que me aparté rápidamente.

-Vaya –murmuró Nick. Solté unas risitas, por su reacción. Supongo que él tampoco se acostumbraba a tenerme cerca.

A partir de entonces, Nick paró de remar, dejando que la barca fuera un poco a la deriva. El lago no era demasiado amplio, y estaba rodeado de árboles haciendo que quedara medio aislado. Con cuidado, me acerqué de nuevo a él, mirándole como pidiéndole permiso para proceder. Cuando Nick asintió con la cabeza, pasé mi brazo por su espalda, mientras que él me envolvía con los suyos. Quedamos tumbados en la balsa, boca arriba mirando el cielo. Poco a poco, el sol iba apareciendo en el horizonte.

-Ha sido raro encontrarnos en la playa, ¿verdad? –me dijo él de repente. Sonreí, acurrucándome más aún a su lado.

-Ha sido perfecto –contesté –. Lo que sí que ha sido raro ha sido tropezar con Joe y Liz.

-Demasiado raro –corroboró él. Me reí ligeramente, recordando la escena.

-Parecían croquetas rebozadas en arena –dije. Nick empezó a reírse también.

-¿Sabes? En la playa le dije a Joe que teníamos mucha suerte por haberos encontrado… a ti y a Galleta, quiero decir –comentó Nick.

-Y tenías razón –bromeé. Un sentimiento de calidez me recorrió el cuerpo debido a su comentario. Nick se carcajeó –es broma. Las que hemos tenido suerte hemos sido nosotras.

-Dejémoslo en un empate –atajó él. Asentí, de acuerdo con su propuesta mientras que él empezaba a acariciarme el brazo.

Tras otro rato de silencio, Nick me hizo mirarle a los ojos. Parecía preocupado de repente, porque tenía una expresión seria.

-Sabes que dentro de poco empezarán las promociones de la película, ¿no? –me dijo. Le miré algo perdida. Al fin y al cabo yo no sabía cómo iban esas cosas. Nick pareció darse cuenta de que no sabía qué me estaba diciendo, porque decidió explicármelo –sí. Aunque la película no esté acabada de rodar, querrán que vayamos todos juntos a galas, reuniones sociales y cosas así.

-¿Todos juntos? –pregunté, pensando en que Faith y Kate también formaban parte de ese "todos". Y Dave. Mierda.

-Todos… Joe, Liz, Kevin, tú y yo –explicó. Suspiré aliviada –somos los protagonistas… aunque el papel de Kev sea pequeño saben que no se pueden meter con él porque es un Jonas.

-¡Vaya, qué importantes sois! –murmuré con tono burlón. Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Para ellos sí. Hicimos un gran esfuerzo para formar parte de esta película. Tendríamos que estar grabando el nuevo álbum y ahora vamos a tener que estar ocupados las 24 horas del día –dijo él.

Sólo de pensar en que por culpa de Disney iba a ver menos a mi novio de pelo rizado me entraban ganas de asesinar a Mickey de un tiro en la cabeza. Me tragué el miedo y mis inseguridades para intentar apoyar a Nick.

-Ya sabes que no me importa verte poco, siempre y cuando lo nuestro siga igual. Ya cometí el error de pensar que tu trabajo era algo secundario, y me equivoqué. No me va a pasar lo mismo otra vez –le dije. Él me dio un beso, como tratando de calmarme.

-Ahora el que tiene miedo soy yo –dijo él. Le miré escandalizada.

-¿Miedo? –pregunté. ¿Cómo podía Nick Jonas tener miedo?

-Miedo de que dejes de verme como me veías antes… cuando te hagas famosa –explicó, sin apenas mirarme. El Nick tímido había salido a flote.

-¿Qué-qué estás diciendo, Nicholas?

-Cuando todo el mundo te conozca y los chicos empiecen a acercarse a ti, puede que te olvides de mí o que dejes de verme como "el increíble Nick Jonas" –empezó a decir. Le miré escandalizada.

-No creo que todo sea para tanto –dije. Él me miró asintiendo.

-La fama va a llegar tan rápido que no tendrás casi tiempo para prepararte. Cuando menos te lo esperes, un grupo de fotógrafos te seguirán allá donde vayas; los fans se te acercarán a diario para pedirte un autógrafo o una foto; no podrás salir simplemente a dar un paseo sin sentirte observada.

-Pero, eso no me va a cambiar –le aseguré. Nick me miró casi con miedo. Me di cuenta de que tenía razón: estaba preocupado de verdad –Nicholas, me da exactamente igual que el mundo conozca mi nombre. A mí sólo me importaba que tú lo supieras y sólo quería estar contigo. Sólo quiero estar contigo –recalqué. Él sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices me dejas más tranquilo –dijo, dándome un beso y abrazándome con fuerza. Ya era de día, aunque temprano –y, hablando de todo un poco… vamos a ser la pareja más popular en el mundo teen.

-Yo no estoy tan segura –le dije, algo asustada –vuestras fans van a querer asesinarme cuando se enteren de que estáis saliendo con "las nuevas chicas Disney". Seguro que nos llamarán aprovechadas, trepas. Pensarán que sólo os estamos usando para hacernos populares.

-Ya verás cómo no será así –me tranquilizó.

Sonreí, un poco mareada de sólo pensar en todo lo que ser famosa conllevaba. Me daba igual serlo, lo decía en serio. Sólo quería estar con él. Ser reconocida públicamente era simplemente un extra, un plus.

-Y por cierto, ¿cómo va el nuevo álbum? –le pregunté de repente, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Olvidaba que mi novia es una fan –bromeó Nick, riéndose por mi insistencia –. Es alto secreto.

-¿Alto secreto? ¿Tienes miedo de que lo publique en OceanUp? –dije divertida.

-Puede –se encogió de hombros, sin intención de soltar una palabra más.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podría usar mis técnicas secretas para sacarte hasta el último detalle? –le avisé, incorporándome para mirarle amenazadora.

-¿Podrías? –dijo Nick, siguiéndome el juego –quizá puede que yo quiera que me tortures –me guiñó un ojo, sentándose enfrente de mí. La barca se tambaleó, por todos los movimientos bruscos.

-Claro que podría. Y, créeme: no quieres ser torturado –contesté, sonriendo medio seductoramente.

De repente, me acerqué hacia sus labios para besarle, durante una fracción de segundo mientras que mis manos se deslizaban por sus muslos hacia sus bóxers… o mejor dicho, hacia su interior, sin llegar al punto crítico, obviamente. Era tortura, no placer.

Sin embargo, Nick parecía haberlo dicho en serio: no iba a decirme nada. Sin esperármelo, él se escabulló lejos de mí, para luego tirarse al agua rápidamente. Esperé a que sacara la cabeza sobre la superficie del lago para mirarle escandalizada.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté, alarmada –¿estás bien?

-¡Mierda! –exclamó, poniendo caras raras. Contuve la risa –¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡El agua está congelada… joder!

-Vaya, no es demasiado correcto que el señor Presidente diga palabrotas, ¿no cree? –le dije, divertida por toda la situación. Eso le pasaba por querer alejarse de mí.

-A la mierda la Presidencia –dijo él. Mis risas fueron a peor, provocando que casi me ahogara.

-Venga, Nicholas. Sube y volvamos a la orilla –le dije, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a subirse a la barca. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No. Tú vienes conmigo –rápidamente, me cogió la mano que le tendía y tiró de mí hacia sí, provocando que me cayera de cabeza al agua.

Tras el impacto inicial, conseguí salir a flote. Nick tenía razón: el agua estaba jodidamente congelada. En cuanto volví a la superficie, me encontré con que él se reía mientras me miraba.

-Vaya, mira quien ha jugado con fuego y se ha quemado –dijo. Me quedé echando humo, y habría sido capaz de matarle si hubiera podido. Pero tenía demasiado frío.

-¡¡Eres el ser más rastrero que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra!! –le grité, pataleando en el agua mientras que él seguía riéndose –cuando te coja te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Pero era una amenaza en vano, porque por supuesto Nick nadaba perfectamente. Desapareció de mi lado a una velocidad de vértigo, directo a la orilla. Algo más que añadir a la lista: perfecto nadador. Aparte de perfecto jugador de beisbol, perfecto pianista, guitarrista, cantante, hombre de negocios, hermano, persona… la lista podía seguir hasta el infinito, pero algo rozándome la pierna hizo que dejara de pensar.

Gritando como una loca, chapoteé para intentar salir de allí lo antes posible. No quería saber qué era lo que nadaba por el agua, rozándose como por casualidad contra mi pierna. Sólo de pensar en algún tipo de pez gigante hambriento de carne humana o algo así me ponía más histérica aún.

-¡Nick! –grité, intentando que me viera. Él, por supuesto, ya había llegado a la orilla –¡Nick, algo me ha tocado la pierna!

-Seguramente habrá sido una hierba o algo así –me respondió él, ya desde fuera –¡nada hacia aquí!

¿Así que eso era lo que creía, no? Eché a nadar todo lo deprisa que pude para salir. Cuando le alcanzara iba a asesinarlo.

-Pareces Miss Camiseta Mojada 2010 –me dijo riéndose cuando conseguí pisar tierra firme. Me miré a mí misma, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Eso crees? –dije, siguiéndole el juego. Nick asintió, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y acercándome hacia sí. Iba a dejarle seguir sólo un poquito más.

-La mejor Miss Camiseta Mojada de la historia –murmuró, justo antes de ir a besarme.

Cerré los ojos, dándole esperanzas. Y… BAM, me aparté de repente. Su cara era un poema.

-Pues Miss Camiseta Mojada va a darse una ducha –dije despreocupadamente, entrando en la casa, dejándole allí parado.

¡Sí! Se lo merecía por haberme tirado de la barca. Conteniéndome la risa, busqué el baño y unas toallas, pasando por alto su grito cuando entró tras de mí a la casa.

-¡No puedes jugar con mis emociones de esa manera! –exclamó.

¡Oh, sí, claro que podía! Y lo iba a seguir haciendo hasta que aprendiera la lección.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Tras la ducha, volví a la cama con Liz, prometiéndome a mí mismo que sería un buen chico y que no haría nada que hiciera peligrar nuestra apuesta. Iba a ganar. Para algo era un seductor y seguro que Galleta no podría vencerme cuando mi mente estuviera relajada y preparada para la lucha.

Liz se había puesto su camiseta, poniendo las cosas más fáciles y dormía profundamente. Sí que se había dado prisa… me quedé mirándola un rato, después de taparme con las sábanas y quedarme a su lado, intentando no despertarla. Inconscientemente, ella se dio la vuelta y me abrazó con fuerza, sin abrir los ojos. Su cara parecía tranquila, sin ningún sueño que la incomodara. ¿Cuándo me había enamorado tanto de ella? ¿En qué momento había perdido la cabeza de esa manera por una Galleta cualquiera? Pero no, ella no era "una Galleta cualquiera", era mi Galleta.

Tampoco tardé mucho en dormirme, y por la mañana fui el primero en despertarse. Casi no nos habíamos movido, y seguíamos abrazados. Pensar que habíamos conseguido pasar la noche juntos sin que nada ocurriera me animó. En eso, su móvil empezó a sonar descontrolado, aunque pude cogerlo justo antes de que la despertara. Rápidamente, salí de la habitación para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga? –pregunté, ya lejos de Galleta.

-¿Hola? –dijo una voz de mujer –¿Elizabeth?

Blanco como la pared, no supe qué decir. ¡Era la madre de Liz! Sólo de recordar la forma en la que nos conocimos… muriéndome de la vergüenza, intenté salir del apuro.

-Ho-hola, señora –saludé. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio –soy Joe Jonas, ¿se acuerda de mí?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarte, Joseph? –me respondió. Ya la podía visualizar poniendo los ojos en blanco, como hacía Galleta –¿por qué tienes el móvil de mi hija? ¿Está bien? ¿Está contigo?

-Eh, sí… está durmiendo –respondí. Supe que eso no había sonado del todo bien, y su silencio lo demostró. Mierda, Joseph…

-¿Durmiendo? –insistió su madre –¿ha dormido en tu casa? Me dijo que iba a casa de April.

-Y-y así fue –me apresuré a decir –lo que pasa es que luego ambas vinieron aquí, y como se hizo tarde decidieron quedarse a dormir con nosotros… quiero decir, en la casa.

¿Con nosotros? ¿Por qué no le dices directamente que has dormido abrazado a su hija en ropa interior, Joseph? Pegándome puñetazos mentalmente por ser tan poco disimulado, intenté seguir la conversación con la madre de mi novia.

-Está bien… dile cuando se levante que me llame –dijo ella, justo antes de colgar. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle "buenos días".

¿Y ahora qué hacía yo? Galletita iba a asesinarme en cuanto se enterara de que yo le había escupido todo como un cobarde a su madre. No podía hacer nada para borrar lo pasado y si borraba la llamada, ella se enteraría igual… además, tenía que llamar luego a su madre o la mataría y le prohibiría volver a verme. Y yo no quería eso.

Toqueteando inconscientemente su móvil, llegué a la lista de mensajes recibidos. April, Joe, Joe, Joe, April, otra vez Joe… y luego, Kate. Me pregunté qué querría Kate enviándole mensajes a mi Galletita.

La curiosidad me pudo, así que lo abrí para leerlo: _"Tenemos que hablar –Kate."_

¿Tenemos que hablar? Por encima de mi cadáver. Fui rápidamente a mi habitación, ignorando el estado de la cama; agarré rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me fui vistiendo de camino a la habitación de Liz, que aún dormía. Le dejé una nota al lado de su móvil:

"_Tengo un asunto pendiente. Llama a tu madre, que te busca como loca. Te quiero, Buenos días –Joe"_

Tras darle un beso sin despertarla, cogí las llaves de mi coche y salí de allí casi corriendo. Cuanto antes se acabaran los problemas, mucho mejor.

* * *

**uhohoh. Malas cosas por llegar? qué va, lo que pasa es que Joe se preocupa demasiado por su Galletita y piensa que Kate es una amenaza.  
¿Lo será?**

**Gracias por vuestros perfectosos reviews, y por seguir leyendooo!!! :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	24. Asuntos Pendientes

**CAPÍTULO 24 – ASUNTOS PENDIENTES**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La ducha me sentó mejor de lo que esperaba. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, recordé cada momento pasado con Nick desde que nos encontramos en la playa. De repente, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda a pesar de la temperatura del agua.

-¿Necesitas toallas? –murmuró Nick justo detrás de mí. Me puse tensa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has tenido suficiente ya? –pregunté escandalizada. En serio, mi novio tenía un problema.

-Sí, es que he pensado que tendríamos que darnos prisa. Aún tenemos que ir al estudio para hablar sobre lo de la película –me dijo como excusa. Le miré con incredulidad.

-Es la peor excusa que he escuchado nunca –respondí mientras él me miraba intentando parecer convincente.

-Está bien, si quieres ahora salgo de aquí. Te dejo sola –dijo Nick. Me quedé mirando su espalda mojada, los rizos chorreando agua… le agarré del brazo.

-No importa, en serio. Quédate –le pedí, impidiendo que saliera de la ducha. Él sonrió, como si supiera desde antes que iba a pasar eso –. Pero que conste que sólo nos vamos a duchar juntos. Nada más.

Él me miró con cara de inocente, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. ¿Nick Jonas inocente? Ah, sí claro. ¡A otro tonto con ese cuento!

Tras una ducha algo rara, pero sin sobresaltos, ambos salimos y nos secamos con cuidado.

-No puedo ir con esta ropa al estudio, Nicholas –le dije, refiriéndome a la ropa sucia y arrugada. Él asintió.

-Tampoco yo –dijo. Si había algo que le preocupaba a Nick era su aspecto, por mucho que lo negara; tenía que ir impecable siempre –te dejaré en casa si quieres y te cambias. Yo iré a la mía y después pasaré a recogerte para ir juntos al estudio. Aún tenemos unas cuantas horas.

Contenta con el plan, recogimos un poco la sala de la casa en la que habíamos pasado la noche y salimos hacia su Mustang, que esperaba aparcado al lado. De repente, los nervios me asaltaron. Iba a estar en un estudio con altos ejecutivos de Disney sin saberme ni una sola frase de mi guión. Perfecto.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

No quería hablar con Kate en un sitio demasiado privado, así que la llamé para quedar en el Starbucks de la ciudad. Por supuesto, ella dijo que sí enseguida. Yo sabía el efecto que causaba en ella, porque siempre lo había dejado claro en su manera de actuar conmigo… incluso me lo había dicho alguna vez. Era algo que me pasaba en la mayoría de casos, las chicas solían tratarme de manera especial porque creían que era _diferente_ al resto de los chicos. Ser un Jonas tenía esa consecuencia.

-Siento mucho haber llegado tarde –dijo Kate en cuanto se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Por suerte para nosotros, en Los Ángeles la gente solía estar acostumbrada a ver famosos, así que no era demasiado raro. Aún así, no pasé por alto a la nube de fotógrafos pegados a la puerta.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –murmuré, dando otro sorbo a mi frappuccino de fresa.

Tenía unos momentos más para pensar cómo empezar mi conversación con ella mientras que pedía su bebida. _"Kate, cierra el pico y no te metas entre Galleta y yo"_. ¿Era esa una buena manera? Quizá _"Verás, Kate, quiero que te metas un calcetín por la boca y que no te atrevas a hablar con Galleta"_. Justo en ese momento, Kate regresó con un vaso enorme en la mano. Le devolví la sonrisa en el mismo instante en que un flash relampagueaba por todo el local.

Ya veía el titular "Joe Jonas sonríe a una chica: están enamorados". Volviendo a ponerme serio de repente, bajé la cabeza para seguir concentrado con mi bebida. Kate se sentó a mi lado, al parecer emocionada.

-Qué contenta estoy de que me hayas llamado, Joseph –empezó a decir –pensé que ahora que tienes a la Galleta de carne y hueso te olvidarías de mi.

La miré intentando parecer impasible, pero aún así estaba algo preocupado. Por supuesto que me había olvidado de ella. De hecho, no había nada que recordar.

-Kate… verás… -empecé a decir. Sin embargo, ella me cortó.

-¿Estás emocionado por lo de hoy? –me dijo. La miré confundido.

-¿Lo de hoy? ¿Qué pasa hoy? –pregunté. Ella sonrió pegando otro sorbo a su café, mirándome como si fuera un pobre niño tonto que no se entera de nada.

-Hoy nos hacen las fotos para los carteles promocionales. Y tenemos que grabar unos videos comentando la película y eso –me informó.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho? –pregunté. Kate se rió.

-Porque has tenido el teléfono apagado durante toda la noche –dijo – ¿Estuviste con Galleta?

Clavó su mirada en la mía como si no le importara, pero yo sabía que no era así.

-Eh, sí –contesté. Ella fingió interesarse de nuevo en su bebida.

-Muy bien –murmuró. Tras soltar un suspiro profundo, se recompuso dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y recostándose un poco en el sofá. Luego se me quedó mirando más o menos sonriente y alargó su mano sobre la mía, que estaba en el reposabrazos.

Los flashes empezaron a dispararse como locos, haciendo que el local quedara más iluminado que de costumbre. La gente se giraba para ver a quién estaban haciendo fotos los fotógrafos, mientras que yo apartaba rápidamente la mano de debajo de la de Kate.

-¿Qué-qué haces? –pregunté, escandalizado. A ver cómo se lo explicaba luego a Galletita…

-Nada, Joe. Simplemente te echo de menos –me dijo, seria. A pesar de todo, me seguía dando pena.

-Kate… no puedes echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido –contesté. No quería ser duro, pero las cosas eran así. Yo no la quería.

-Sí que te tuve, Joseph. En Europa –replicó.

-Kate, en Europa nadie me tuvo. Es una etapa que quisiera borrar –confesé. Ella me miró aún más seria.

-¿Por eso me has llamado? ¿Para decirme que no quieres que abra la boca sobre lo que pasó allí? –me dijo Kate. Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente –. No me puedes pedir eso, Joe.

-Si de verdad significo algo para ti, lo harás –dije yo.

Kate cogió de nuevo su bebida, como pensando lo que le acababa de decir. Pegó un sorbo, mirando de soslayo hacia el grupo de paparazzi.

-Podría sacar mucho de toda esta situación –murmuró, casi para sí misma. Le miré asustado, preguntándome que rondaba su cabeza.

-Kate… -me miró seria.

-Está bien, Joseph. Me voy a mantener callada –dijo. Suspiré aliviado –pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que yo soy la que buscas. Las Galletas tienen mucho azúcar.

-El diabético es mi hermano, no yo –contesté. Ella sonrió brevemente –y hablando de Galleta… ¿qué vas a decirle cuando te pregunte?

Kate se levantó del sofá, poniéndose las gafas de sol, preparándose para salir del Starbucks. Se puso de pie y me lanzó una última mirada.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo –. Nos vemos luego.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Por alguna extraña razón yo llevaba un vestido y corría a través de un bosque, escapando de algo que no recordaba. De repente, llegué a un claro y sólo habían dos personas: Joe y Kate. Asustada, me acerqué a Joe, que era del único que me fiaba.

-¡Oh, bella Galleta! –cantaba él, con una entonación que me resultó familiar –¡canto para adorarte!

Yo me quedaba mirándolo con cara de completa confusión, sin saber porqué se ponía a cantar sin venir a cuento. En eso, Kate se me acercaba y me apartaba de él bruscamente.

-Dulce niña, aléjate del Príncipe Joseph –me decía. Sin embargo, en su voz no había odio ni nada así. Simplemente, era como una advertencia. Yo la miraba más confundida aún.

-¿Pero, por qué? –preguntaba. Luego, ambos intercambiaban una mirada burlona y empezaban a reírse a carcajadas.

Justo en ese momento, me desperté. Sola.

Alarmada, miré a mi alrededor buscando a Joe, que supuestamente había dormido conmigo. Me pregunté si no había vuelto tras su ducha reparadora. Encima de la mesilla encontré una nota junto a mi móvil. _"Tengo un asunto pendiente. Llama a tu madre, que te busca como loca. Te quiero, Buenos días –Joe"_

¿Mi madre? Mejor era que la llamara antes de que se pusiera histérica. Evitando pensar en nada más, cogí el móvil y marqué el número rápidamente.

-¿Elizabeth? –preguntó ella al descolgar. Gruñí mentalmente, odiando mi nombre completo.

-Hola mamá, ¿me buscabas? –dije, intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Claro que te buscaba. ¿Cómo te crees que me ha sentado saber que estabas durmiendo en casa de ese chico? –espetó ella, notablemente molesta.

-Mamá, no es "ese chico" sino Joe Jonas, el amor de mi vida –rectifiqué. A ella pareció no importarle.

-A mis ojos es "ese chico", y has estado durmiendo en su casa. ¿Lo saben sus padres? –preguntó.

-Eh, sí –mentí –claro que lo saben, mamá. Y además, no hemos dormido juntos.

-¿No tiene nada que hacer hoy con sus hermanos? –preguntó.

-Sí. Lo mismo que yo: ir al estudio de Disney –respondí. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Se me había olvidado que mi hija va a ser una estrella Disney –murmuró. Yo sonreí, aliviada porque parecía que se le había pasado algo el enfado.

Tras hablar unos cuantos minutos más, quedamos en que iría a casa para vestirme y arreglarme antes de acudir al estudio. Cuando salí de la cama, volví a repasar la nota. ¿Un asunto pendiente? Bueno Galleta, no hay de qué preocuparse; Joe era un chico importante, ocupado. Seguramente tendría que hacer eso casi todas las mañanas.

Como ya casi conocía la casa al completo, salí por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, directa a la cocina. Me extrañó no encontrarme a nadie. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había ido? Con cuidado, fui al garaje, buscando los coches: no había ninguno. Nick llevaba el Mustang la noche anterior, pero al parecer no habían vuelto. Me pregunté qué habrían estado haciendo él y April por ahí. Aguantando las risitas, decidí dejar de pensar.

¿Y Kev? Su coche tampoco estaba. Seguramente habría ido ya al estudio con Anne, o habrían planeado algo juntos. Recordar el pequeño incidente en la habitación me hizo ponerme nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarles a la cara? Sería imposible.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿cómo salía de la casa con todos los fotógrafos en la puerta? De repente, como salvada por la campana, la verja de entrada se abrió. La parte delantera del Mustang de Nick apareció, acercándose hacia el garaje rápidamente. Le esperé a un lado, sonriente.

-Buenos días, trasnochador –le dije en cuanto bajó. Iba sólo, así que asumí que había dejado a April en su casa. Él me miró algo sorprendido de verme allí, como era normal.

-Buenos días –contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Era raro ver a Nicholas sonreír, pero como siempre le decía a April, le quedaba muy bien.

-Te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí, ¿verdad? –le dije, sin moverme. Él cerró la puerta del coche, para seguir mirándome con expresión curiosa.

-Pues sí, la verdad. ¿Y Joe? –preguntó.

-Tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver y me ha dejado durmiendo sola. Y Kev y Anne no están en casa –contesté. Nick asintió, comprendiendo.

-Tenemos que estar en el estudio dentro de un rato, porque hay que hacer una sesión de fotos –dijo Nick –acabo de recibir el mensaje en la Blackberry. Anoche no me llegó.

-¿Demasiado ocupado? –supuse, imaginándome lo que había hecho con April. Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quieres saberlo –dijo, dando el tema por concluido.

De acuerdo, de todas formas sería un poco incómodo hablar de eso con él… siendo el hermano de mi novio, el novio de mi mejor amiga… parte de mi grupo favorito.

-Está bien. Eh, creo que debería pedir un taxi para que me lleve a casa –dije. Él asintió, ofreciéndome su móvil para que llamara desde allí. Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar el mío.

-¡¡Galleta!! –exclamó Joe en cuanto descolgué. Sonreí, contenta de oír su voz de nuevo. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez.

-Buenos días, Joseph –contesté. Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si me necesitas, estaré en la cocina desayunando. Ven a avisarme qué vas a hacer –susurró antes de irse. Asentí con la cabeza, esperando a quedarme sola para apoyarme sobre el Mustang.

-¿Quién era ese? ¿El pequeño Nicholas ya está en casa? –preguntó Joe, que había escuchado a su hermano hablar.

-Sí, acaba de llegar. Y tiene pinta de haber estado haciendo cosas no demasiado buenas con April durante toda la noche –informé a Joe. Le oí maldecir por lo bajo.

-Unos tanto y otros tan poco –gruñó. Me reí, porque siempre me haría gracia que reaccionara así.

-Joe, ¿dónde estás? –pregunté.

-De camino a casa para vestirme. Tenemos que ir a los estudios para una sesión de fotos y me han avisado a última hora, como siempre –se quejó. Sonreí.

-Ya lo sé, tonto. Me lo acaba de decir tu hermano –le dije.

-Siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas –gruñó Joe –¿y tú qué vas a hacer, Galleta?

-Iba a pedir un taxi para irme a casa y vestirme. Luego nos veremos en el estudio, ¿no?

-Nada de eso –intervino él –no te muevas de mi casa, que llego enseguida.

-Pero Joseph, tengo que cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme y todo eso –le dije, acelerada.

-Te he comprado algo de ropa para que lleves hoy –me dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué? Joe, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Tengo mi propia ropa, ¿sabes? –respondí, algo abrumada.

-Calla, Galleta. Es un regalo –dijo él –además, quiero ver lo sexy que estás con esto puesto.

Tras esto, colgó, dejándome completamente petrificada. Joe empezaba a hacerme regalos.

Casi como un zombie, fui arrastrándome hacia la cocina donde estaba Nicholas devorando un tazón de cereales. Él levantó la cabeza al verme entrar pero yo seguí hasta sentarme en un taburete enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Liz? –me preguntó. Él era el único que no me llamaba Galleta.

-Tu hermano se ha empeñado en comprarme algo de ropa para hoy –contesté. Nick sonrió.

-Así es él –respondió –seguramente te habrá comprado algo dorado. Ya sabes cómo le gusta ese color para vestir.

Contuve como pude la risa, porque me acababa de acordar de sus pantalones dorados, y un traje de ese color que una vez llevó.

-Espero que no –dije, imaginándome un vestido dorado horroroso.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, un revuelo recorrió la puerta de entrada; alguien llegaba. Bajé de un salto del taburete para acercarme corriendo a esperar a quien fuera que acababa de aparecer. En un momento, entró Joe cargado de unas bolsas. Me quedé mirándolo con dureza.

-Joseph Adam Jonas, no tenías por qué comprarme nada –dije nada más verle. Él se acercó rápidamente y me dio un beso largo, dejándome fuera de combate.

-Cállate y ve a vestirte –me dijo. Tras esto, me giró hacia las escaleras y me dio un golpecito en el culo, como para obligarme a andar.

A pesar de quedarme un poco parada por su gesto, cogí la bolsa que me tendía y subí escaleras arriba para ver qué era lo que me había comprado. Con miedo, abrí con cuidado y miré dentro, esperándome lo peor; sin embargo, quedé gratamente sorprendida: un precioso vestido azul oscuro, junto con unos zapatos de ballet del mismo tono. Sonriente, saqué todo de la bolsa, dispuesta a vestirme rápidamente e ir a agradecérselo a Joe de una manera que seguro le encantaría.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Cuando Liz desapareció de la cocina, oí como Joe y ella hablaban brevemente. Al cabo de un rato, mi hermano mayor entró con aire despistado.

-Ah, hola Nicholas –saludó al verme. Demasiado sonriente estaba.

-Joe… ¿dónde has estado? –pregunté, algo sospechoso.

-Eh, he ido de compras –respondió él, sin sonar convincente. Luego, abrió la nevera para buscar algo que mordisquear.

-En serio, Joseph. ¿Qué asuntos eran esos? –contraataqué. Él seguía de espaldas a mí, pero yo sabía que estaba nervioso e intentando pensar en una excusa que darme.

-¿Asuntos? –dijo él mientras mordía una manzana –ya te he dicho que he ido de compras.

Tras esto, salió de allí acelerado, supuse que a vestirse. A pesar de mis sospechas, yo también tenía que irme a vestir. April me esperaba luego, así que dejando el bol vacío en el fregadero, corrí hacia mi habitación. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo, me encontré con que Joe intentaba mirar por el cerrojo dentro de la habitación en la que estaba Liz.

-¡Joe! –exclamé al verle. Contuve unas risitas al verle dar un salto, sobresaltado –¿qué haces, pervertido?

-Na-nada, enano –respondió él, intentando bajar la voz –¿acaso no puedo espiar a mi novia?

-No –dije yo, quedamente. Joe levantó la cabeza, orgulloso.

-Que tú no tengas novia a la que espiar no te da derecho a decir a los demás cuando no tenemos que hacerlo –contestó, altanero.

-¿Cómo que no tengo novia? –dije –te olvidas de algo, Joe.

-Me refiero a que no la tienes aquí, cambiándose en una de las habitaciones de la casa –explicó.

Esbocé mi sonrisa ladeada, recordando lo de la noche anterior.

-Créeme, no necesito espiarla. Puedo verla con su permiso siempre que quiera –respondí, dándome la vuelta. Como me esperaba, Joe vino corriendo tras de mí, interceptándome antes de que pudiera meterme en mi habitación.

-¿Qué hicisteis anoche? ¿Has llegado ahora? –me preguntó. Seguí sonriendo, disfrutando al verle tan interesado.

-No es asunto tuyo, Joseph –contesté.

-Claro que lo es –dijo él, cortándome el paso con su brazo –soy tu hermano mayor, Nicholas. Así que, ¡desembucha!

-Sólo diré que… te llevo mucha ventaja en el juego, Joseph –contesté yo, deshaciéndome de él para entrar en mi habitación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡¡No es justo!! No puedes dejarme así –oí como gritaba desde fuera. Eché el cerrojo, impidiendo así que entrara –venga, Nick.

Riéndome a carcajada limpia, ignoré sus aullidos de venganza mientras intentaba decidir qué ponerme. Al final, una camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros y las converse fueron la mejor opción.

Tras medir mi nivel de azúcar y meter todo lo necesario en mi satchel, salí de allí antes de que Joe volviera a la carga.

Durante el camino hasta la casa de April sólo pude pensar en nuestra conversación de la noche anterior. Sí, también es cierto que algunos momentos de lo que no era conversación se asomaron en mi mente, pero sus palabras tenían más importancia que sus gestos. Seamos sinceros, April tenía una facilidad especial para ponerme nervioso pero también era la perfecta amiga que siempre había querido tener. Y más, desde que Maya parecía haberse distanciado un poco de mí. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no se suponía que tenía que haber vuelto ya de su viaje con su madre?

No pude seguir pensando, porque llegué a casa de April. Ella no tardó en salir, dejándome como siempre, fuera de combate. Es que verla de repente, sin esperármelo, era siempre impactante. Corrió hacia mi coche, con una sonrisa en los labios y el pelo cayéndole despreocupadamente por los hombros. Nada más entrar, se lanzó a darme un beso, abrazándome con cariño.

-Te he echado de menos, Nick –me dijo. La miré sonriente, contento.

-Y yo a ti –respondí, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara –¿cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Una hora, dos?

Ella se rió, volviendo a acercarse para besarme.

-Parecen años –murmuró. Podríamos haber estado allí sin movernos hasta que a las ranas les saliera pelo, pero el sonido de mi móvil hizo que nos tuviéramos que separar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kevin? –gruñí al descolgar. April me miraba con expresión frustrada.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estáis? Sólo faltáis tú y April, todo el equipo está aquí y no podemos empezar sin vosotros –me dijo él, sonando algo molesto. Me pregunté qué le pasaba.

-Sí, no tardaremos en ir. Estamos en 10 minutos –respondí antes de colgar.

-¿Se ha enfadado? –preguntó April, abrochándose el cinturón. Puse en marcha el motor, permitiéndome unos instantes de reflexión.

-Espero que no –murmuré, justo antes de acelerar para llegar cuanto antes al estudio.

-Nick, he estado pensando… y me he dado cuenta de que aún no conozco a Maya –me dijo April al cabo de un rato. La miré un segundo, algo confundido de que ambos hubiéramos estado pensando en ella justo ese día.

-Es que, Maya no está en Los Ángeles –respondí quedamente. ¿Quería que ellas dos se conocieran? Eran las dos chicas más importantes de mi vida, ¿qué pasaría si no se llevaran bien? Sólo de pensar en tener que elegir me daban nauseas.

-Está bien. Pero cuando vuelva quiero conocerla –me dijo April, justo cuando estaba entrando en el aparcamiento de los estudios –creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Le dirigí una sonrisa fugaz, fingiendo estar ocupado aparcando. La verdad era que habría podido hacerlo hasta sin mirar, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarme a April. Mi relación con Maya era… diferente, algo que mucha gente no entendería. Me daba miedo pensar que April pudiera sentirse amenazada por ella, o viceversa. Al fin y al cabo, ahora la chica más importante para mí era April. Con todo el lío en mi cabeza, bajé del coche para ayudar a April, dándome cuenta por primera vez de la ropa que llevaba.

-¿Vas a dejar algún día de causarme espasmos cardíacos? –comenté, mirando su falda corta de flores y su camiseta de tirantes negra. Ella se rió ligeramente, mirándome de arriba abajo significativamente.

-Lo mismo digo, señorito. ¿Sabes que me encanta cuando llevas converse y camisetas de cuadros? –murmuró, haciéndome sonreír.

-Venga, dame la mano y entremos. Ya les hemos hecho esperar suficiente –le dije, tendiéndole la mano.

A más de uno le daría un ataque al vernos así, pero ya era hora de que lo aceptaran. Además, me olía que los productores estarían cerca de dar saltitos de la emoción: los protagonistas de su nueva película estaban liados entre sí, menudo bombazo. Más seguro de mí mismo, apreté con cuidado la mano de April contra la mía y fuimos andando hacia las puertas despreocupadamente.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Me daba miedo entrar cogida de la mano de Nick, pero él insistió. Supuse que ahora que ambos éramos del mismo bando, no importaría que se supiera que estábamos juntos. Tomando aire profundamente, abrimos la puerta hacia el estudio en el que siempre nos habíamos reunido.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado! –exclamó el señor Thompson, el máximo productor. Luego, una chica y un chico se acercaron a nosotros rápidamente. Parecían ayudantes.

-Buenos días, señor. Sentimos el retraso –se disculpó un educado Nick. Sonreí, al ver que él se negaba a soltarme la mano. Justo en ese momento, el productor se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, quedando paralizado durante unos momentos.

-Eh, ¿vosotros también? –preguntó, confundido. ¿También? Busqué con la mirada entre la gente que estaba allí y alcancé a ver a Joe, que pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una nerviosa Galleta, que estaba más colorada que nunca. Sonreí.

-Sí –contestó Nick, acercándome más hacia sí –pero si no le importa, ¿podemos empezar ya?

Así era Nicholas, reacio a hablar de su vida privada. Sin embargo, cuando todos empezaron a preparar una especie de tarima rodeada de focos y cámaras, se giró para mirarme y me guiñó un ojo.

-Vía libre –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Después, se alejó de mí un poco, yendo a hablar con Kevin y Joe, que también había dejado a Liz libre. Cotilleando un poco alrededor de la sala, vi que Dave y Faith tonteaban medio apartados de la gente, mientras que Kate estaba sola, toquiteando su móvil. Liz se acercó corriendo a mi lado.

-¡April! no sé nada de ti desde hace siglos –me dijo, dándome un abrazo. Sonreí, al ver que seguía un poco roja por el momento vergonzoso de antes.

-Lo sé. ¡Ni yo de ti! –le dije –¿qué hicisteis anoche? ¿Seguisteis _jugando_ en la playa?

El color rojo volvió a cubrirle las mejillas, abrumada.

-No. Nos fuimos a su casa –contestó. Luego, empezó a contarme algo relacionado con una apuesta entre Joe y ella, y algo sobre que durmieron sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, fue lo del "asunto pendiente" de Joe lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de asunto pendiente? –le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea –me dijo –pero quiero pensar que no es nada de lo que me tenga que preocupar. Me ha comprado este vestido.

Dio una vuelta para mostrármelo con todo detalle, mientras que sonreía. La miré, contenta.

-Es muy bonito. Vais a conjunto –le dije, dándome cuenta de que Joe llevaba una camiseta del mismo color. Galleta se volvió a sonrojar.

-Él ha insistido –dijo. Luego, se puso seria de repente –casi me muero cuando hemos entrado cogidos de la mano. Todos nos han mirado como si fuéramos extraterrestres o algo así.

-Sé a lo que te refieres –contesté, recordando la sensación –que todo el mundo te mire es algo bastante incómodo, ¿no crees?

-Pues vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos –murmuró Liz, refiriéndose a la fama que estaba a punto de echársenos encima.

Justo en ese momento, los chicos nos llamaron para que nos acercáramos hacia el grupo de productores. Ambas acudimos rápidamente.

-Chicas, tenéis que ir a maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario. Vamos a empezar con las fotografías promocionales para la película –dijo uno de ellos. Miré alarmada a Liz, para descubrir que ella parecía tranquila.

-¿Lo sabías? –pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Me lo ha dicho Joe esta mañana –contestó. Nick me cogió de la mano, para susurrarme algo al oído.

-No necesitas nada de ese maquillaje para estar guapa, pero ya sabes cómo son por aquí –me dio un beso en la mejilla –luego nos vemos. Quieren comentarnos algo sobre _nuestro estilo_ para la película.

Los tres Jonas desaparecieron de la sala, siguiendo a un hombre hacia otra parte. Mientras, dos chicas se nos acercaron a Liz y a mí, al parecer ansiosas por empezar a trabajar con nosotras.

-Bienvenidas al mundo Disney –saludaron casi a la vez.

* * *

**espero que os haya gustado! el drama es necesario para dar vida al asunto, así que APRETAROS LOS CINTURONES!!**

**Gracias por seguir por aquí leyendo a esta pobre abuela que no sabe qué hacer para quitarse la ansiedad de encima! xD**

**-Vicky.  
**


	25. Recién Llegada

**Hola! :D una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar... para todas las que no sepan quién es Maya: es como la hermana Jonas! su padre era amigo del señor Jonas y murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, así que la familia Jonas se encargaron de cuidarla a ella y a su madre. Siempre la veréis en las fotos acompañando a los Jonas a todas partes, y es la mejor amiga de Nick.**

**Dicho esto, adelante, espero que os guste el capítulo :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 25 – RECIÉN LLEGADA**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La gente parecía estar lista para la batalla: sombras de ojos, maquillaje de varias tonalidades, perfiladores oscuros, rímel, cepillos, secadores, alisadores… habían tantas cosas como en un centro comercial. Y el ropero... digamos que no me habría importado llevármelo todo a casa.

-¿Esto-esto es lo que vamos a llevar? –balbuceó Liz a mi lado. Ambas nos habíamos quedado boquiabiertas al ver todo aquello. Las dos ayudantes sonrieron.

-Claro que sí –nos dijo una de ellas. Nos habían dicho su nombre, pero sólo recordaba que empezaba por C, así que Liz y yo las llamábamos "las ces".

Después de casi una hora de peluquería, maquillaje y vestuario, volvimos a la sala con los fotógrafos, donde ya estaban casi todos. Sólo faltaban por llegar Faith y Kate que también habían ido a arreglarse. Me pregunté dónde estarían y por qué no habían venido con nosotras, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

-¿Tenemos que estar aquí? –le pregunté a Galleta, que jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos.

-Sí –se limitó a asentir. Se la veía histérica, pero ¿cómo no estarlo tras ver entrar a nuestros chicos al estudio?

Disney parecía saber exactamente lo que se hacía, vistiéndolos sexys pero a la vez recatados. Nadie quería que los padres armaran un revuelo por ver a los chicos descamisados. Sin embargo, nada más ver a Nick entrar con aire tímido pero decidido a la vez, mis piernas se pusieron a temblar. La camiseta de manga corta que llevaba tenía unos botones medio entreabiertos a la altura de su pecho, dejando ver su cuello en todo su esplendor. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a él con paso acelerado, dejando a Galletita desatendida.

-Van a tener que mantenerme a una distancia prudencial de ti, porque si no, no te libras de que te desgarre la ropa en cinco segundos –le susurré al oído, procurando que nadie me oyera. Nick se rió ligeramente, cogiéndome de la cintura.

-Lo mismo digo yo –contestó, apartándome un poco para mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Ejem, quizá deberíais centraros un poco en el trabajo, ¿no creéis? –dijo Kevin, que estaba a nuestro lado. Me puse roja, agobiada al pensar que me había oído. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Está bien, Kevin –respondió Nick, apartándome de él, como protegiéndome –no hace falta que seas tan duro.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, alejándonos de nosotros con expresión seria.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kev? –le pregunté al pequeño.

-Hoy está de mal humor. Supongo que algo pasó anoche –murmuró. Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida de que hubiera tenido esa reacción.

-¿No-no te ha contado nada? –dije. Nick asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Pero esa no es razón para tratarnos así –espetó.

-Tranquilo, se le pasará pronto.

En eso, nos llamaron los fotógrafos para que nos fuéramos acercando. Busqué a Joe y a Liz con la mirada, para encontrarlos apartados en un rincón, con la escusa de beber agua. Sin embargo, la cara roja de Liz los delataba: poca agua estaban bebiendo. Seguro que se estaban diciendo cochinadas al oído, porque ella parecía histérica.

-¡Liz! –le grité. Ella levantó la cabeza, hasta dar conmigo –venga, venid ya.

Casi en un segundo, ambos llegaron a nuestra altura, justo a tiempo de escuchar las instrucciones del fotógrafo.

-Vamos a hacer unas cuantas tomas –dijo él –. En la primera quiero que Joe, Nick y Kevin aparezcan como si estuvieran escapando mientras que Liz y April van detrás de ellos, a punto de capturarlos.

Recordé la trama de la película: nosotras, fans locas que raptan a las estrellas del rock: ellos. Sonreí, pensando en lo original que estaba siendo el fotógrafo.

Los cinco pasamos delante de las cámaras, preparados para hacer las poses. Liz y yo nos miramos un segundo, intentando tranquilizarnos, y al cabo de quince minutos, el fotógrafo se quedó contento con esa primera toma.

-¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? –preguntó Joe, curioso. El hombre sonrió, casi con malicia.

-Los Jonas vais a estar atados en el suelo con cuerdas, mientras que Liz y April estarán de pie al lado vuestro, mirando a la cámara con expresión de victoria –explicó.

Galleta y yo contuvimos una carcajada, mientras que intentábamos ponernos como él nos decía. Mientras, los tres Jonas se sentaban y se dejaban atar por los ayudantes. Creí que todo iba a salir bien… hasta que al fotógrafo se le ocurrió otra _brillante _idea.

-Está bien. Ahora vamos a hacer fotos de las parejas –dijo. Le miré alarmada. ¿Fotos? ¿Juntos? ¿Delante de todos?

-¿Cómo? –intervino Kev –le recuerdo que yo no tengo pareja en la película. ¿Puedo irme ya? –preguntó.

-No. Aún nos quedan de grupo para luego. Más las individuales –le dijo el fotógrafo. Kev asintió con la cabeza. Puede que estuviera enfadado o molesto, pero aún seguía siendo el amable Kevin que todos conocíamos.

Resultó que los primeros en ser fotografiados fueron Liz y Joe. Me sorprendía ver cómo Galleta dejaba a un lado su timidez y hacía caras, posaba y parecía calmada, haciendo todo lo que le decían. Los poses resultaron ser más o menos simples: Galleta abrazando a Joe mientras que él la miraba como si estuviera loca, luego otra de Joe mirándola como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que le gustaba…

Nick y yo nos quedamos a un margen, mirándolos posar. De pronto, él cogió su móvil, que descansaba en una mesa mientras que una de las ayudantes me retocaba el maquillaje para la siguiente fase. Sin embargo, yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Nick, que frunció el ceño y volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa.

-¿Va todo bien? –le pregunté cuando volvió a mi lado. Él dio un trago a su coca-cola, como quitándole importancia.

-Sí, todo va perfecto –respondió, sonriendo brevemente.

Por alguna razón, no estaba demasiado segura de eso pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que enseguida nos llamaron: era nuestro turno.

-Te quiero –me susurró Nick justo antes de ponernos delante de las cámaras. Sonreí medio embobada, siguiéndole.

Nuestras poses eran parecidas a los de Liz y Joe, sólo que a mí me pidieron que besara a Nick en la mejilla mientras que él hacía como si fuera a apartarme. Entre toma y toma, aprovechando que el fotógrafo no miraba, le di un beso breve en los labios, mientras que él sonreía. Sin embargo, cuando me giré de nuevo hacia la gente que se arremolinaba alrededor, me quedé petrificada: Maya estaba allí.

-¡Está bien, sólo una más! –gritó el fotógrafo, sacándome de la nube. No pude dejar de mirarla casi por el rabillo del ojo, intentando descifrar su expresión. ¿Enfado, celos o rabia? Maya me miraba fijamente, como analizándome con detalle. Lo peor era que yo no podía devolverle una sonrisa o saludarla como muestra de simpatía.

Cuando por fin acabamos, Nick miró a Maya sonriendo, para luego cogerme de la mano y arrastrarme hacia ella. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho; era casi como cuando conocimos a los Señores Jonas, pero esta vez era peor. Maya tenía casi mi edad, y ella sí que podía juzgarme.

-¡Maya! ¿Cuándo has llegado? –la saludó Nick, dándole un abrazo. No podía sentir celos de ella, ¿verdad?

-Hace unas horas –dijo ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. Yo me quedé detrás de él, esperando a que acabaran de saludarse. Al fin y al cabo, hacía mucho que no se veían –¿no has recibido mi mensaje?

-Eh, claro que sí –balbuceó él. Recordé el momento de antes de empezar a hacernos las fotos. ¿Por qué no me había dicho que era ella? –mira, esta es April.

Nick me cogió de la mano, acercándome hacia Maya.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –la saludé yo. Ella sonrió –tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Igual yo –dijo, acercándose para darme un abrazo. ¿Estaba siendo sincera? –¿así que eres… la novia de Nicholas?

Me puse roja, muriéndome de la vergüenza.

-Sí –contestó Nick por mí. Maya le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, sin hablar. Él asintió con la cabeza. Era como si acabaran de tener una conversación sólo con la mirada.

Justo en ese momento, Joe vino dando un salto. Al parecer, ya estaba hiperactivo.

-¡¡Maya!! –exclamó al verla. Luego, se lanzó a darle un abrazo –¿cómo estás? No sabía que volvías hoy. ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó. Liz apareció por detrás, también intimidada por su presencia.

-Da miedo –me susurró en voz muy baja. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Mamá se ha ido a Texas, a ayudar a vuestros padres con la casa. Supongo que volverá con ellos, dentro de tres días –explicó.

-¿Y qué tal ha ido el viaje? –se unió a la conversación Kevin. De pronto, los tres Jonas la rodeaban, dejándonos un poco de lado a Galleta y a mí. Era raro, pero a la vez comprensible porque Maya era como una hermana para ellos.

-Todo bien. Aunque estoy un poco cansada –dijo –creo que me voy a ir a casa.

-¿Vas a estar tú sola? –preguntó Nick, con expresión de preocupación. Maya vivía en la casa de al lado de la de los Jonas, según tenía entendido.

-Sí –contestó ella, sonriendo –pero no te preocupes Nicholas; ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola.

Eso me daba miedo. Era una forma de decir "no me veas ya como una mocosa, soy toda una mujer con pechos". ¿Le acababa de lanzar una indirecta a mi novio? Si era así, al parecer Nick no se dio cuenta.

-No tienes por qué quedarte sola, Maya –le dijo el pequeño –tenemos sitio de sobra en casa, y lo sabes.

-Quizá me pase más a menudo –contestó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Luego, tras despedirse de todos con un saludo, dio media vuelta y salió de allí casi enseguida.

-¡Se me ha olvidado invitarla a cenar esta noche! –exclamó Joe, echando a correr tras de ella.

-¿Hay cena? –preguntó Liz, a nadie en particular. Kev y Nick intercambiaron una mirada.

-Sí… habíamos pensado hacer una cena… con Maya… para explicarle la situación nueva y eso –explicó Kev, nervioso. Liz y yo nos miramos durante un segundo.

-Está bien, no pasa nada –respondió ella, sonriendo casi forzadamente.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –me preguntó Nick. ¿Qué le dices a tu novio cuando te dice que va a cenar con su mejor amiga, la chica que conoce desde que eran bebés?

-Claro que lo entiendo, Nicholas. Pasadlo bien –contesté, dándole un beso.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? –preguntó Liz. Era casi medio día.

-Creo que sí. Estoy demasiado cansada y anoche no dormí mucho, que digamos –murmuré mirando a Nick, acusadora. Él se rió.

-Os puedo llevar, si queréis –me dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, en serio –respondí –cogeremos el autobús.

Liz echó a andar hacia la puerta, mientras que Kev desapareció de repente, dejándonos a Nick y a mí a solas.

-¿De verdad que no te importa? –me preguntó, acercándose hacia mí.

-Claro que no –repetí, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello –nos veremos mañana. Llámame si quieres algo, ¿vale?

Nick asintió y luego me dio un beso algo más largo, como despidiéndose. Tras decir adiós a todo el equipo, salí hacia el aparcamiento, dónde seguramente me esperaba Liz.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Corrí hacia fuera del estudio, intentando encontrar a Joe antes de irme. Quería despedirme de él decentemente, así que me mantuve atenta. Sonreí al verlo cerca de un coche oscuro, al parecer hablando con Maya, que estaba sentada en la parte trasera.

-De verdad te digo que ella no es así –le dijo él. Me quedé parada, a unos pasos de distancia del coche. Joe no me vio, porque estaba de espaldas, pero Maya sí.

-Espero que tengas razón, Joseph –dijo, justo antes de subir la ventanilla del coche y salir de allí. Joe se giró para mirarme.

-Ah, hola Galleta –me dijo, algo nervioso. Le miré confundida.

-¿Estabais hablando de mi? –le pregunté. Joe se mordió el labio, nervioso.

-No. Hablábamos de April –contestó. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿No le gusta? –pregunté, a punto de salir corriendo detrás de Maya para convencerla de que mi amiga era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a Nick.

-No está segura –murmuró Joe, algo incómodo por la conversación que estábamos teniendo –eh, Galletita, tengo que irme a comprar comida para esta noche. Como siempre, me toca cocinar a mí.

-Lo dices como si te molestara –le dije, sonriendo –sé que te encanta cocinar, Joseph.

Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, para luego darme un beso demasiado breve y salir corriendo hacia su coche, el Mercedes gigante. Soltando un suspiro de resignación al verlo salir del parking, di media vuelta para volver a buscar a April, pero en vez de eso, vi a Kate salir hacia su coche. Recordé su mensaje diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, así que eché a correr para alcanzarla.

-¡Kate! –grité, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Ella se giró, mirándome algo nerviosa. Paré para recuperar mi aliento –¡hola! Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo… ¿qué pasa?

-Eh, no era nada Liz –me dijo, algo esquiva. Intentando deshacerse de mí, abrió la puerta de su coche, a punto de meterse en él. La cogí por el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-En serio, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me envías un mensaje y ahora no quieres hablar? –espeté. Ella me miró como asustada –¡desembucha!

-So-solo quería decirte que… que espero que April y tú tengáis suerte con todo esto. Va a ser un cambio muy grande… y que no quiero que haya rencor entre nosotras –dijo, al parecer más convencida. La miré entrecerrando los ojos, intentando descubrir si mentía, pero ella pareció segura.

-Está bien. Gracias, Kate –le dije, sonriendo sinceramente. Justo en ese momento salió April, acercándose a nosotras.

-¿Va todo bien? –preguntó, mirando mi forma de agarrarla. Asentí, apartándome de ella enseguida.

-Sí. Ya me iba –dijo Kate, recomponiéndose. Lanzándonos una sonrisa medio forzada, subió a su coche y salió de allí con un acelerón.

-¿Por qué somos las únicas que no tienen coche? –me preguntó April, mirando a su alrededor. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Allá tú si quieres conducir, pero yo ni loca –le dije –seguro que acabaría empotrada contra un árbol o algo así.

Riéndose de mi comentario, April echó a andar hacia la parada de autobús, que por suerte para nosotras estaba justo enfrente de los estudios. De pronto, nos vimos rodeadas de un montón de gente que pasaba por allí y que apenas nos miraba.

-Va a ser raro, ¿verdad? –comenté, imaginándome lo que sería ser famosa.

-Muy raro –corroboró ella –pero en estos momentos no me importa demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? –le pregunté, llegando a la parada y sentándonos a esperar al siguiente autobús. No había nadie más allí, así que podíamos hablar sin ser escuchadas.

-Maya –contestó quedamente. April seguía con la mirada perdida.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella –dije, intentando subirle el ánimo –verás como os lleváis bien. Sólo tiene que conocerte.

Le sonreí, mientras que ella parecía un poco más segura de sí misma. Ni loca le iba a contar lo que Maya y Joe habían estado hablando.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado con Kate? –me preguntó, acordándose de mi manera de cogerla. Decidí enseñarle el mensaje.

-Me lo envió el otro día, y ahora que he ido a preguntarle qué quería sólo me ha dado largas, como si quisiera evitarme.

-Bueno, quizá sólo quería decir eso –dijo April, subiendo al autobús que acababa de llegar y sentándose al final. Como esa era la primera parada, nunca había nadie.

-Es muy raro –murmuré.

-¿Crees que te iba a soltar un bombazo y se echó hacia atrás a última hora? –me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, sacando mi móvil para mirar internet desde allí. No pude evitar entrar en OceanUp, haciendo que me quedara casi sin aire.

-Estoy segura de que sí –respondí a April. Ella me miró confundida, mientras que yo seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-OMG –soltó April, al ver el primer post del blog de cotilleos por excelencia.

"_**Joe Jonas y Kate Dawson hacen manitas en Starbucks, a la vista de todos**__:_

_Al parecer, los tortolitos quedaron allí para tomar una taza de café y conversar durante un buen rato. Testigos allí presentes aseguran que Joe le sonreía mucho a Kate, y que no pararon de toquetearse sin ningún pudor, aún sabiendo que los fotógrafos estaban en la puerta. ¿Dónde está la chica de morado? ¿Están Joe y Kate, la nueva sensación Disney, juntos? ¿Ha olvidado Joe ya a la chica por la que peleó con un paparazzi en el parking de aquel restaurante? Todas sabemos que Joe es un chico al que le gusta salir con muchas chicas, así que, ¿será esta la definitiva?"_

-No pensarás que Kate iba a decirte que Joe y ella… bueno, que ellos están juntos, ¿verdad? –me dijo April, quitándome el móvil de las manos y apagándolo.

-Pues ahora ya no lo sé –murmuré, aún en shock.

-¡Venga, Liz! No puedes volver a caer en eso. Recuerda lo que te pasó la última vez que perdiste a Joe. ¿Por qué fue? –me preguntó, intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

-Rompimos porque yo no confié en él –dije, recordando la escena dolorosa del ascensor.

-Exacto. Si ahora dudas de nuevo, aún a sabiendas de que Joe está loco por ti, luego te arrepentirás. Además, OceanUp sólo postea mentiras y rumores. Nadie sabe si ese "testigo" es inventado o sólo vio lo que quiso ver –espetó April, intentando calmarme.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dije, algo más convencida –Joe no está con Kate. Seguro que quedaron para… hablar de algo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Joe me hubiera dejado por la mañana sola en la cama para irse con ella, me hizo sentir un poco mal. Según él, tenía "asuntos pendientes" que resolver. ¿Qué había tenido que hablar con Kate? Seguramente algo de la película, pero aún así, ¿por qué no podía haberme dicho simplemente que iba con ella?

Con la cabeza a punto de explotarme, me despedí de April y fui a casa, deseando darme una ducha para aclararme un poco las ideas y no hacer nada durante el resto del día. Pero de nada sirvió estar cerca de una hora debajo del chorro de agua, porque las imágenes de Joe sonriéndole a Kate y de ambos cogidos de la mano se negaban a salir de mi mente. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Kate.

"_Sé que no has sido sincera conmigo. Te espero en media hora en el Starbucks, para que me lo cuentes todo –Liz"_

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Era incómodo ir de compras con un grupo de fotógrafos detrás. Era imposible entrar en un sitio sin llamar la atención cuando ellos se ponían a gritar mi nombre, intentando que les mirara. Oculto bajo mis gafas de sol, dejé las bolsas con comida en la parte trasera de mi coche y luego subí, dispuesto a arrancar y salir de allí lo antes posible. Sin embargo, recibí un mensaje que me lo impidió.

"_Lo he intentado, Joe, pero Liz se huele algo. Mira OceanUp. Quiere que se lo cuente, y si no lo haces tú primero lo haré yo –Kate."_

Inmediatamente, entré en la página que más odiaba para comprobar que lo que Kate decía era cierto: un montón de fotos de ambos en el Starbucks esa misma mañana, cogidos de la mano y yo sonriéndole a ella. Lo sabía "Joe sonríe a chica, están enamorados". Rápidamente, le envié un mensaje.

_"¿Dónde y cuándo? –Joe"_

Casi al segundo después, me llegó su respuesta.

_"Starbucks, media hora –Kate"_

Así estaban las cosas: Liz quería hablar con Kate, y ella por lo menos me había avisado de eso. Aún podía salvar la situación. Prefería que mi Galletita supiera lo que había pasado en Europa antes de que pensara que le escondía algo. Las fotos insinuaban que había algo entre Kate y yo, lo cual era totalmente falso. Todo esto lo necesitaba saber Liz cuanto antes, así que dejando el teléfono a un lado, salí de allí lo antes posible.

Primera parada: mi casa. Segunda parada: Starbucks.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Lo que había estado temiendo había llegado: Maya había vuelto a la ciudad. En cuanto acabamos en el estudio y todos se fueron, intenté recluirme un rato en mi coche… sin éxito. Enseguida, un grupo de fotógrafos se apiñaron en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás Nick? Ha vuelto Maya, ¿verdad? ¿La has echado de menos? –empezó a gritar uno.

-¿Seguís siendo amigos? ¿La ves como algo más? –preguntó otro.

Alarmado, decidí escapar cuanto antes. ¿Maya algo más? ¡Pero si era como una hermana para mí! Lo que sí era cierto era que había sido un poco raro no tenerla a mi lado durante ese tiempo. Supongo que ahora tendría que conformarse con el título de segunda mejor amiga… porque cuando tienes una novia, ella pasa a ser tu mejor amiga. Seguía queriéndola, era casi mi hermana, por eso estaba preocupado por lo que ella diría de April. ¿Qué pasaría si no se llevaran bien?

En poco tiempo llegué a casa, pero evité entrar, sino que fui a la de Maya. Estaba sola, o eso había dicho. Con su madre en Texas, con mis padres, teníamos vía libre para hablar durante un rato, hasta que Joe hiciera la cena y nos avisara.

-¿Hola? –pregunté, al entrar en la casa. No se oía nada, así que me preocupé. Ella siempre tenía puesta la música a todo volumen, o la televisión.

Decidí subir al primer piso para buscarla en su habitación. Quizá estaba leyendo o con el ordenador. Sin embargo, no me esperaba verla enrollada en una toalla. Sólo eso.

-¡Nicholas! –gritó ella, dándose la vuelta –¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo-yo sólo quería hablar contigo –balbuceé, girándome para evitar verla. ¿Por qué ahora era tan raro? Habíamos estado en situaciones más comprometedoras que esa, pero esa vez era demasiado raro.

-Podrías haber llamado a la puerta –espetó, mientras que la escuchaba abrir su armario. Supuse que buscaba algo de ropa.

-Lo-lo siento… es que no pensaba que estuvieras… -dije, aún demasiado nervioso. Situación incómoda.

-Vale, ya puedes girarte –me dijo. Lentamente, di media vuelta, encontrándola ya totalmente vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros –¿qué querías?

-La conversación puede ser un poco rara. ¿Nos sentamos? –propuse, acercando una de las sillas. Ella asintió, sentándose en la cama –lo primero que todo… quiero que sepas que te he echado de menos. ¿Por qué no me has llamado ni una sola vez?

-Eh… iba a hacerlo… pero luego mamá recibió una llamada de Denise… y bueno, digamos que estaba algo intimidada –dijo ella. La miré confundido.

-¿Una llamada de mi madre? ¿Qué le dijo? –pregunté.

-Le contó que los tres os habíais enamorado de tres chicas desconocidas –explicó. Me puse algo nervioso, pensando en que mi madre tenía conversaciones secretas sobre nosotros.

-¿Y eso hizo que estuvieras intimidada? –espeté más confundido aún.

-Sí –contestó. Al ver que la miraba extrañado, siguió explicándome –verás, Nick… nunca antes habías estado "enamorado". Quiero decir, tú creías estarlo, pero yo sabía que no. Faith no fue nada comparado con ahora… April. Y aunque me he intentando convencer de que sólo era que tu madre estaba exagerando, hoy al verte con ella me he dado cuenta de que es cierto: estás enamorado.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? Eso es bueno, ¿no? –pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estar enamorado significa estar en peligro. Pueden romperte el corazón –dijo.

-¿Insinúas que April puede romperme el corazón? –murmuré.

-No lo insinúo, Nicholas; lo afirmo.

-Te equivocas, Maya –negué con la cabeza –April es de lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

-¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que puede que te esté usando? –preguntó. La miré escandalizado.

-Sé que no es así. Y tú opinas eso porque no la conoces –dije –si te dieras un tiempo para ver cómo es en realidad…

-Es que no sé, Nicholas –me dijo –veo todo un poco raro… que Joe y tú hayáis encontrado el amor así de repente, en dos chicas que encima son amigas desde siempre. Porque, Liz y April se conocían antes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Todo fue un poco raro, pero valió la pena.

-No lo sé, Nick –repitió ella, algo cabizbaja –es sólo que no quiero que te usen. Te enamoras demasiado pronto.

-Maya, yo la quiero. Mucho, quizá demasiado. Y de verdad necesito que tú apruebes esto, porque no sé si podría elegir –murmuré –siempre hemos tenido mucha confianza el uno en el otro, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, algo más convencida. Quizá no estaba todo perdido, después de todo.

-Supongo que sólo necesito conocerla mejor –me dijo. Sonreí, contento de que empezara a darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Entonces sólo hay una solución: invitarla a cenar esta noche. Y a Liz también –dije, sacando mi Blackberry.

-¿Y qué hay de la chica de Kev? Aún no la he visto –dijo Maya –y según Denise, es espectacularmente guapa.

-Anne –dije –sí, supongo que estará esta noche, porque se queda en casa a dormir hasta que encuentre una casa.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, algo preocupada.

-Sí. Resulta que estuvo en coma y por tanto se quedó sin alquiler del piso en el que vivía –Maya me miró confundida. Me reí –. Has estado fuera mucho tiempo, voy a tener que contarte muchas cosas.

-Más te vale –dijo ella, sonriendo.

* * *

**¿y bien? siento que me ha quedado un poco lento (aburrido?). De todas formas, ahora es cuando empiezan los líos: Kate, Joe y Liz van a hablar!! y Maya tiene que conocer a April profundamente... ¿y desvelar sus intenciones? la cosa es, ¿tendrá buenas intenciones o malas?**

**¡¡Que conste!! en la vida real Maya me parece una chica genialosamente simpática (eso creo, no la conozco personalmente) pero parece buena persona y creo que sería normal que se preocupara por los chicos, ¿no? aunque dicen que las mejores amigas siempre se enamoran de su mejor amigo... ejem.  
**

**Gracias por los estupendosos reviews!!!**

**-Vicky**


	26. El Último Día

**CAPÍTULO 26 – EL ÚLTIMO DÍA**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Si Kate no venía a la cita iba a matarla. Había llegado corriendo al Starbucks justo a tiempo, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. O al menos no veía a ningún paparazzi pegado a la puerta.

Nada más entrar, eché un vistazo alrededor de las mesas y los sofás, pero ninguna cara me resultó familiar. Gruñendo por lo bajo fui hasta la barra para pedir mi bebida, cuando justo en ese momento alguien me dio varios golpecitos en el hombro.

-¡Oh, joder eres tú! –exclamé sobresaltada al ver a Kate, escondida bajo un sombrero y una bufanda. Ella sonrió brevemente.

-Si no venía eras capaz de asesinarme –me dijo, hablando en voz baja. Le eché un vistazo significativamente.

-Estamos en Los Ángeles –espeté –¿no te estás ahogando debajo de tanta lana?

Kate sonrió aún más, casi con ironía.

-Yo de ti no me burlaría mucho, porque dentro de poco esta vas a ser tú –contestó. Me quedé parada un momento, reflexionando sobre eso. ¿Llevaba tanta ropa para no ser reconocida? Supuse que así era y además me estaba lanzando una indirecta directa avisándome sobre lo que se me venía encima.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a un sofá bastante alejado de los grandes ventanales, su móvil empezó a sonar histérico. No se me pasó por alto que también tenía como tono de llamada Inseparable, de los Jonas, pero me quedé callada sorbiendo con cuidado mi frappuccino de fresa.

-¿Sí? –contestó ella, aún en voz baja. De pronto, su cara se iluminó –¿esta noche? –volvió a poner cara de fastidio –ah, no contaba con eso. Está bien, yo la avisaré; estoy con ella. Adiós.

La miré algo confundida, porque al fin y al cabo se acababa de referir a mí en una conversación de teléfono con alguien que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Después de guardar su móvil en el bolso, Kate se sentó enfrente de mí con la elegancia que yo deseaba tener. La envidié por eso.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté, curiosa –¿qué pasa esta noche? –_aparte de esa cena tan importante con Maya a la que no estoy invitada,_ me dije a mí misma. Ella me miró fijamente.

-Hay un estreno –empezó. La miré aún más perdida –, y quieren que vayamos todos.

-¿Quieren? –dije, liada. Ella suspiró exasperada, señalando con los dedos hacia el techo.

-Los de arriba –explicó. Ah, _los de arriba_. Los famosos ejecutivos a los que nunca parecía conocer. Empezaba a preguntarme si existían…

-Pero, ¿quiénes tenemos que ir? Joe, Kev y Nick están ocupados esta noche –le dije. Kate me miró con interés, como si lo que acabara de decirle fueran noticias nuevas. ¿Quizá había hablado demasiado? ¡Galleta tonta!

-Pues tendrán que desocuparse –espetó ella, altanera. Luego, dio un sorbo a su café gigante, como recalcando su teoría.

La cosa se estaba saliendo del propósito. Yo había quedado con ella para preguntarle qué cosa tan importante me iba a contar y en vez de eso estábamos hablando de la noche ocupada de los Jonas. Me abofeteé mentalmente por ello, pero luego volví a la carga.

-En fin, ¿qué me tenías que contar? –le pregunté directamente. Ella levantó la cabeza como sobresaltada y luego miró alrededor del Starbucks, al parecer buscando a alguien. Intenté seguir su mirada, sin ver a nadie conocido.

-Joder –murmuró entre dientes, visiblemente frustrada. ¿No había encontrado lo que buscaba?

-¿Qué pasa? –espeté, perdiendo la paciencia –¿esperas a alguien?

Kate sacó su móvil otra vez, buscando un número que no alcancé a ver y apretando la tecla de llamada. Echando humo por las orejas, me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras que ella parecía estar esperando a que le respondieran. Sin embargo, pronto soltó un gruñido y volvió a guardarlo.

-Y ahora el señorito va y apaga el móvil. Qué fácil es todo para él –dijo, al parecer bastante molesta.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida del todo. Dejando a un lado mi frappuccino contuve mi impulso de lanzarme encima de ella y obligarle a escupir lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

-Te lo voy a decir una vez más, ¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando aquí? –rugí, no demasiado alto. Al fin y al cabo, no quería montar una escenita. Al parecer, el show de "Galleta enfadada" funcionó, porque Kate pareció algo intimidada.

-Estaba esperando a que te lo contara él mismo, y de hecho le he avisado, pero parece ser que al señor no le apetecía venir hoy –me dijo ella, acomodándose en su sofá. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila mientras que yo estaba a punto de subirme por las paredes a causa de los nervios?

-¿Él? ¿Quién? –pregunté. Kate me miró con la duda reflejada en sus ojos –¡Joder, Kate, escúpelo ya!

Alarmada por el volumen de mi voz, pareció darse cuenta de que mi estado nervioso no era normal y que de un momento a otro iba a arañarle la cara si no me decía nada, porque cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-Está bien –cedió ella –: en Europa… Joe y yo lo hicimos.

Como cuando te tiran un cubo de agua fría encima, que te quedas petrificada un momento y luego te entran los arranques de furia, así me quedé yo. Sin embargo, decidí calmarme antes de empezar a lanzar fuego por la boca. Para evitar ponerme a gritar como una loca, agarré mi frappuccino y empecé a sorber desesperadamente. ¿Joe y ella habían qué? No podía ser verdad… pero yo pensaba que… la primera vez fue en el coche, conmigo… ¿Qué?

-Di algo –me dijo Kate, al ver que llevaba un buen rato callada. Intenté respirar profundamente.

-¿Cómo y cuándo pasó eso, exactamente? –le pregunté. Ella me miró algo avergonzada –bueno, no. Mejor no me lo cuentes… no quiero saberlo.

-Liz, no es algo fácil de contar, ¿lo entiendes, no? –me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza, medio ida –por lo que veo, Joe no te lo ha contado. Y no quería que pensaras que todo el rollo ese de su anillo era cierto. Las relaciones se basan en la confianza, y si él no ha tenido el valor para contártelo, quizá deberías replantearte vuestra relación.

¿Quién se creía que era para darme toda esa charlita? ¿Estaba cuestionando mi relación con Joseph? Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil, mostrándome diferentes formas de asesinarla con la pajita de mi frappuccino. Lo único malo habría sido la huída, porque seguramente todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Ya veía los titulares _"La casi princesa Disney asesina a su compañera por haber probado al virgen antes que ella"_. O quizá _"Mata a la primera amante de su supuesto novio virgen"_. Aunque los más provocativos escribirían: _"Muerta por liberar a la anaconda antes de tiempo"_.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Calmándome como pude, dejé mi bebida encima de la mesa, para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, acompañada de una sonrisa. Algo contrapuesto, lo sabía, pero necesario. Tenía que mandarla lejos de allí cuanto antes o no me haría responsable de mis actos.

-Está bien, Kate –dije, intentando sonar clara y decidida –quizá tendría que hablar con Joseph sobre esto pero no sé si tengo mucho derecho a protestar sobre algo que hizo cuando nuestra relación estaba rota. Quiero decir, en Europa él y yo habíamos roto, así que técnicamente no me engañó.

-Sí te ha engañado ahora, porque estáis juntos y apuesto que no te dijo nada sobre esto –rebatió ella.

-Bueno, eso es algo que tendremos que hablar él y yo –contesté, mordiéndome la lengua. Si seguía así me haría sangre.

-Está bien –dijo ella, soltando un suspiro –. Bueno, yo ya lo he soltado, así que creo que me voy. Te dejo sola pensándotelo.

Esbozando una media sonrisa, se levantó con parsimonia y salió rápidamente del local, dejándome hundida. Y no sólo en el sofá.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

La conversación con Maya estaba durando mucho, como las de siempre, pero estaba adorando cada segundo. Ya me había contado cómo le había ido todo el viaje y ahora yo estaba describiéndole con cuidado la forma en la que conocimos a April y a Liz, en cómo nos tuvimos que patear el parque de Disney entero para conseguir que los cabezas huecas de Joe y Liz acabaran juntos… Sin embargo, Maya seguía algo distante.

-No sé, Nick –murmuró cuando más o menos acabé de contarle –; no estoy muy segura de ella.

-Apenas la conoces, ese es el problema –le dije. Ella frunció los labios, escéptica.

Justo entonces, mi móvil empezó a sonar: Disney.

-¿Sí? –contesté casi enseguida.

-¿Nicholas? –era el productor de la película, el señor Thompson –necesito que esta noche tus hermanos y tú vayáis a un estreno, como publicidad para la película: ya es hora de que el mundo conozca a las nuevas chicas Disney.

-Pe-pero tenemos planes esta noche –dije, mirando a Maya.

-Nick, es necesario para este proyecto que empecéis a mostraros en público juntos. ¡Sólo imagina la cantidad de publicidad que atraeréis! Vais a ser las parejas más aclamadas por todos –dijo él, emocionado.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? –pregunté.

-Esta noche vais a ir todos a la presentación de esta nueva serie Disney. Sólo necesito que os paseéis por la alfombra durante un rato, para hablar sobre vuestra nueva película –explicó. Suspiré, más o menos exasperado.

-Está bien. Mándame la dirección y la hora a mi móvil –dije, justo antes de colgar. Maya me miró curiosa.

-¿Adiós al plan de esta noche? –preguntó. Llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo con nosotros para saber cuándo las cosas no iban a salir como lo previsto.

-Tenemos que ir a una presentación para que la gente conozca a Liz y a April–expliqué, con tono de disculpa. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, no importa. Ya tendremos nuestra cena de reencuentro cuando podáis –murmuró. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo: fingía que no le importaba cuando en verdad sí le molestaba.

-Lo siento –dije, levantándome de su cama.

Sin poder hacer mucho más, decidí salir de allí cuanto antes. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que buscar el traje para esa noche y avisar a mis hermanos y a April. Por suerte para mí, vivía justo al lado de la casa de Maya, así que nada más entrar me encontré con Kevin y Anne, que al parecer estaban a punto de salir.

-Eh, ¿adónde vais? –pregunté. Kev me miró algo irritado. No se le había pasado aún la frustración por la noche anterior… ¿cuánto tiempo más podía seguir así?

-Vamos a un sitio tranquilo en el que podamos estar solos –me contestó, tirando de Anne hacia la puerta. Ella empezó a reírse, parándose en seco.

-¿Cómo? –dije, algo confundido. ¿Tanta prisa tenía?

-Deja de ser así, Cowboy –se rió Anne, sacudiendo la cabeza. Kev esbozó una mini sonrisa. Al parecer sólo ella podía ponerle de buen humor –Kevin y yo vamos de compras a buscar algo para esta noche –explicó ella.

-Ah, ¿entonces lo sabéis? –pregunté. Eso me facilitaba las cosas.

-Claro que sí. Soy el mayor, así que siempre me llaman primero –dijo mi hermano.

-Pero creía que yo era el Señor Presidente, el que ha de saberlo todo antes –contesté yo, fingiendo estar dolido. Anne se rió aún más, mientras que Kev sacudía la cabeza, divertido.

-Pues por una vez no ha sido así –dijo –. Con su permiso, señor Presidente…

Y salieron por la puerta, directos al coche de Kevin. Sonreí, porque ahora sólo tenía que decírselo a Joe y a April. Aunque quizá me tomara unas cuantas libertades con ella…

Decidí llamar primero a Joe, pero su teléfono estaba apagado así que le dejé un mensaje de voz para que lo oyera cuando lo encendiera. Luego, marqué el número de April, que me lo sabía ya de memoria. Contestó con voz pastosa.

-¿Sí? –murmuró. Maldiciendo mentalmente, miré mi reloj para comprobar que no era una hora demasiado indecente. Las cinco de la tarde.

-¿April? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupado. Oí como un gritito, seguido de un golpe seco.

-¡Nick! –exclamó ella –no sabía que eras tú, no he mirado la pantalla cuando he descolgado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –en serio, esta chica se metía siempre en los líos más raros.

-Na-nada, sólo me he caído de la cama –respondió. Hice lo imposible por no reírme, sin éxito.

-¿Estabas en la cama?

-Estaba durmiendo la siesta, ¿vale? –espetó ella, fingiendo estar ofendida –y dime, ¿necesitabas oír mi melodiosa voz?

-Siempre necesito oírla –contesté, dejándome caer sobre el sofá del salón. Al fin y al cabo, podía hablar con tranquilidad porque estaba solo.

-Oh, me parece bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no me invitas a ir a tu casa después de la cena… para escuchar mi dulce voz en tu oído? –sugirió ella. Sonreí sólo al imaginármelo.

-No estaría mal… pero quizá sería mucho mejor si pudiera escucharla durante la cena, en vez de sólo después –dije.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, confundida –pensaba que sólo los Jonas estaban permitidos.

Sabía cómo llamaban las fans a Maya: la hermana Jonas. Así que era normal que April se refiriera a ella de esa forma.

-Bueno, eso ha quedado un poco cancelado. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a cenar juntos a algún sitio? –propuse.

-¿Cómo decirle que no al señor Presidente? –respondió ella.

Un plan se estaba cociendo en mi mente. James Bond era un novato a mi lado.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Por culpa del puñetero tráfico iba a llegar tarde a la cita con Galleta y Kate. Al ver en el embotellamiento que me había metido, gruñí en voz baja y subí las ventanillas de mi coche, rezando para que nadie de alrededor mío se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Y encima, detrás de mí iba un coche con paparazzi.

Los coches literalmente no se movían. Cogí el móvil de mi chaqueta, para avisarle a Kate que iba a tardar y que no empezara sin mí, pero al parecer me había quedado sin batería.

-Perfecto –murmuré, volviendo a dejarla en el asiento contiguo.

Sin móvil para avisar, y tampoco una manera de salir de allí, tuve que aguantar una media hora más, hasta que por fin la cosa pareció empezar a moverse. Conduciendo como un loco (más de lo habitual), llegué al Starbucks en el que habíamos quedado y aparqué donde pude. Sin embargo, cuando entré no vi ni a Galleta ni a Kate.

-¿Llegas ahora? –me preguntó alguien detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente, para dar con Liz. Sin importarme la gente de alrededor o el paparazzi en la puerta, la envolví en mis brazos con fuerza.

-Lo siento, había mucho tráfico y me he quedado atrapado y sin batería –le susurré al oído, disculpándome. Los flashes empezaron a dispararse.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya he hablado con Kate –me dijo ella, apartándose un poco. ¿Incómoda?

-Vamos un poco hacia esa parte –dije, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta unos sofás libres al fondo del Starbucks –¿quieres tomar algo?

-Ya me he bebido un frappuccino… de fresa –murmuró Galleta, sentándose enfrente de mí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me has guardado un poco? –pregunté, fingiendo estar ofendido. Ella sonrió.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para bebérmelo –contestó. Captado, había estado esperando durante bastante rato.

-Lo siento… -respondí otra vez. Liz sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia, aunque yo sabía que sí le molestaba. Estaba demasiado seria como para ser mi Galletita –en fin, ¿qué te ha dicho Kate?

-En teoría, tú deberías saberlo ya –respondió casi ásperamente. Justo en ese momento se acercó una chica, toda sonriente hacia nuestra mesa.

-Ehm, perdona… ¿Joe? –me dijo. Liz giró un poco la cabeza, como ocultándose –¿puedes… hacerte una foto conmigo?

Sonriéndole amablemente, me levanté del sofá para posar a su lado mientras que Liz esperaba allí sentada. Después de despedirme de la fan volví con Galleta.

-¿Yo debería saberlo? –murmuré. Liz asintió con la cabeza –es cierto. Pero no sé si ella te lo ha explicado bien.

-Joe, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, en serio –dijo, incómoda.

-Yo sí quiero –espeté –no voy a quedarme callado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Joseph, que no ha pasado nada. No importa, en serio. No estábamos juntos así que no soy quién para echártelo en cara –insistió. Sacudí la cabeza, frustrado.

-Ya lo he llevado bastante mal al no contártelo antes, así que ahora vas a tener que escucharme –le dije. Liz se revolvió en su asiento, más incómoda que antes. Al parecer, ahora no podía sostenerme la mirada –; verás, todo fue a causa de la Galletitis.

-¿A causa de qué? –preguntó. Finalmente había captado su atención. La miré algo avergonzado.

-Galletitis –Liz me miró confundida –, en Europa tuve Galletitis.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es eso? –me pidió ella.

-No es fácil admitirlo, pero… cuando no estaba contigo, tenía visiones de ti. Porque te echaba de menos –dije.

-Vale, ¿así que era como si fuera un fantasma o algo así? –preguntó.

-Exacto. De repente, podía estar sólo en mi habitación del hotel y verte allí parada en medio, mirándome con esa sonrisa –contesté. Ella sonrió, igual que en mis alucinaciones –pues, aquella noche con Kate… bueno, mi visión duró más de lo previsto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kate y tú lo hicisteis porque la confundiste conmigo? –preguntó ella.

-¡¿Lo hicimos?! –exclamé, alarmado –¿te ha dicho que lo hicimos?

-Es-es verdad, ¿no? –dijo. La miré como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡No! Sólo nos besamos y toquiteamos un poco, pero no lo hicimos –espeté, acelerado –ya te dije que mi primera vez fue contigo. ¿Creías que te mentía?

-No, no… claro que no creía que era mentira –dijo –sólo creí que te daría vergüenza contármelo.

-Me daba más vergüenza contarte lo de la Galletitis que eso. Lo que pasó entre Kate y yo no fue nada. Duró lo que duró mi visión. O sea, salí del baño y te vi allí plantada en mi habitación (o al menos eso creí).

-Venga, ¿pensaste que había volado desde Los Ángeles a Europa y me había colado en tu habitación? –preguntó ella, incrédula.

-Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar por esa loca cabecita –respondí, mirándola sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿fueron sólo besos? –dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-En cuanto me di cuenta de que era ella y no tú, me aparté rápidamente y la hice salir de mi habitación.

-Pero, ¿te has dado cuenta de que ella está loca por ti, verdad? –me dijo Liz. Asentí con la cabeza.

-El sentimiento no es recíproco, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte –respondí, acercándome a su lado. Me senté en el reposabrazos del sofá, envolviéndola con mi brazo.

-Me había asustado –confesó ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, dándole un beso en la cabeza –¿de verdad pensabas que podía haber llegado a estar mínimamente interesado en Kate?

-Quien sabe –respondió. Bajando de un salto, me puse enfrente de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Que te quede claro: tú eres la única. Punto. Final –dije. Galleta sonrió, acercándose para darme un beso.

En ese momento, los flashes empezaron a dispararse. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos justo al lado de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle y al parecer los paparazzi habían ido acercándose poco a poco, como leones a su presa.

-Debería… apartarme –susurró Liz, intentado alejarse. Sin embargo, yo la rodeé con los brazos más fuertemente.

-No importa –contesté, besándola con ternura.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con la privacidad? En teoría no deberíamos dejarnos ver juntos aún, ¿verdad? Deberíamos esperar a esta noche.

-Espera, ¿esta noche? –pregunté –tenemos… la cena con Maya.

-¿No te han avisado? –me dijo ella –tenemos que ir al estreno de una de sus series, tus hermanos, April, Anne y yo. Quieren que empecemos a promocionarnos.

-¿A qué hora? –insistí, aún algo descolocado.

-A las 8 creo. Pero deberíamos ir a casa y arreglarnos, ¿no crees? –me dijo. Yo sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa –le dije antes de levantarnos. Galleta me miró atentamente –: nada de intentar matarme de un ataque al corazón.

Liz se levantó de un salto, riéndose por mi comentario mientras que yo entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos y salíamos de allí. La nube de fotógrafos seguía ahí hasta que llegamos a mi coche.

-Te llevo a casa y esta noche pasaremos a buscarte a ti y a April, ¿vale? –le dije a Galleta mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

-Está bien –contestó ella algo nerviosa.

Miedo me daba pensar en lo que podría pasar esa noche.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Así que una cena con Nick esa noche, eh? Medio desesperada, salí corriendo a buscar algo decente que ponerme, porque si no iba a hacer el ridículo más grande jamás hecho. Yo ya había visto antes fotos de él saliendo a cenar con sus novias y ellas siempre iban perfectas (por no hablar de él). Como siempre, estaba sola en casa porque mamá, la abuela y Liam se habían ido a saber dónde. Eso facilitaba las cosas, porque así podía ir por casa en ropa interior sin preocuparme de ser vista. Sin embargo, de repente oí la puerta abrirse.

-¿Quién es? –grité desde arriba de las escaleras. Pero nadie contestó, así que aterrada, decidí bajar.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Nick, parado en la entrada mirándome completamente en shock.

-¡Nicholas! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… ¿cómo has entrado? –pregunté, nerviosa. Seguía en ropa interior, y aunque no me importaba que él me viera (no sería la primera vez), sí me sentí un poco intimidada.

-Te-te dejaste las llaves en mi coche –explicó él. Iba guapísimo, con las mangas de su traje perfectamente arremangadas, así como siempre hacía él. Y llevaba una caja bastante grande en las manos.

-Está bien… pero imagínate que mi madre o mi abuela hubieran estado en casa –dije, sin moverme de las escaleras.

-Entonces, las habría saludado con todo el respeto –contestó, sonriendo. Luego me hizo un gesto con su mano libre, para que me acercara a él –ven, tengo algo para ti.

-Nick, si no te gusta mi ropa simplemente tienes que decírmelo, no ir comprándome vestidos cada vez –bromeé, intuyendo lo que había dentro de esa caja.

-Ah, ¿ahora tampoco puedo regalarle vestidos a mi novia cuando quiera? –replicó, haciéndose el ofendido. Yo me reí, bajando de un salto el resto de escalones.

-¿Puedes repetir eso? –le pedí, ya muy cerca de él.

-¿El qué? –preguntó él, fingiendo no saber a qué me refería.

Sin que se lo esperara, me lancé a sus brazos, haciendo que la caja cayera al suelo y él casi de espaldas.

-Tu novia –susurré, a unos centímetros de sus labios –sigue sonando genial –. Nick sonrió, acercándose directamente a besarme, sin pensárselo.

Allí estaba yo, en ropa interior y él, completamente vestido. Aún seguía siendo raro, pero a la vez era como si no pudiera ser de otra forma. Teníamos que estar así para siempre, abrazados el uno al otro, besándonos.

-Creo-creo que deberías vestirte –dijo él, apartándome de repente. Sonreí, pensando que volvía a tener uno de sus _problemas,_ pero no era nada de eso –. Vamos a llegar tarde.

-¿Has hecho reserva en algún restaurante? –pregunté mientras que me agachaba a recoger la caja. Por suerte, estaba bien cerrada y el vestido no se había salido.

-No vamos a cenar, April –confesó él. Me quedé mirándolo algo desconcertada –vamos… a una presentación, como pareja oficial.

-Espera… ¿ya? –murmuré exaltada. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, histérico.

-Sí. Tenemos que empezar con la promoción de la película… además, esto será bueno para nosotros porque significa que podremos dejar de escondernos –dijo Nick. Sonreí, demasiado contenta y nerviosa como para decir algo.

-Es-está bien –balbuceé, apartándome de él y dirigiéndome casi corriendo hacia las escaleras, para ir a mi habitación a vestirme –puedes… puedes quedarte por aquí mientras… no tardaré.

Nick me repasó con la mirada, haciendo su numerito famoso de mordida de labios, dejándome casi fuera de combate.

-Vaya, qué pena… yo creía que podría ayudarte a vestirte –dijo sin apartar su mirada.

-Shh, calla que vas a hacer que me desconcentre –le pedí, mientras mis niveles de nerviosismo se disparaban.

Le dejé allí, riéndose ligeramente al verme salir corriendo hacia mi habitación. Mil pensamientos se me acumulaban en la cabeza mientras me arreglaba para estar lista. La gran noche había llegado: adiós, anónima April; hola, famosa April. Pero, ¿y si no gustaba a la gente? Intenté por todos los medios no meterme el aplicador de máscara en los ojos, y más o menos el resultado fue bastante bueno.

Cuando estuve lista, bajé las escaleras respirando profundamente, deseando no tropezarme. Nick esperaba allí abajo, sentado con su porte de superestrella en una de las sillas. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarme, y pude ver cómo una sonrisa torcida se creaba en sus raros pero perfectos labios.

-Preciosa –murmuró, levantándose rápidamente para acercarse a tenderme la mano y ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones. Las piernas me temblaron.

-Esto es peor que conocer a tus padres –confesé. Él pasó su brazo por mi cintura, acercándome hacia sí con cuidado –. Nicholas, eso no ayuda.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, divertido –. Olvidaba que seguía poniéndote nerviosa.

Asentí con la cabeza, limitándome a cogerle de la mano.

-Gracias por el vestido –murmuré, mirándolo sinceramente. Nick sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

-Míralo de esta forma: este vestido blanco va a ser tu armadura para esta noche. Nadie va a hundirte, porque estás preciosa. Todos van a mirarte y van a preguntarse quién es esa chica de sonrisa deslumbrante.

-No –rebatí, sonriendo –; todos van a preguntarse quién es esa zorra que va cogida de la mano del tío bueno de Nick Jonas. Créeme, es lo que yo haría si viera a alguien acompañarte a un estreno.

Él se rió, mientras apretaba aún más su mano contra la mía. Luego, se tomó la libertad de apartar un mechón de pelo de mi cara y se apartó un momento para mirarme fijamente con sus ojos marrón chocolate.

-Tienes que mostrarte segura bajo esos focos. Nadie va a pensar que eres una zorra, porque van a verme más contento que nunca, contigo a mi lado –dijo. Ay, iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Luego, rebuscó algo en su cuello: su placa de la diabetes –quiero que la lleves esta noche.

Con cuidado, Nick se desabrochó el dog-tag y me lo puso alrededor del cuello, asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeto.

-No, Nick… esto no sé si puedo llevarlo. Es algo tuyo, nunca te lo quitas… yo no sé si… -balbuceé, nerviosa. Él puso su dedo sobre mis labios, obligándome a callar.

-Vas a llevarlo. Quiero que lo tengas, como muestra de mi apoyo –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Ahora sí que estaba claro: iba a desmayarme –y de mi amor. Te quiero, April.

Conteniéndome las lágrimas, porque echaría a perder mi maquillaje y luego tendríamos que tardar una eternidad en arreglarlo, le abracé con fuerza, como dándole las gracias por todo.

-Yo te quiero también, Nick –dije, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Tras asegurarme de que lo llevaba todo, ambos salimos de mi casa y entramos en el Mustang.

-¿Vamos a ir con tu coche? –pregunté, algo extrañada. Normalmente todos iban en un coche juntos, o algo así.

-No. Primero iremos al punto de encuentro con Joe, Liz, Kev y Anne y desde allí iremos todos juntos –dijo él, abriéndome la puerta para que entrara.

Sintiéndome como una estrella o algo así, me alisé el vestido y me puse el cinturón, esperando a que Nick arrancara el coche y saliéramos de allí hacia una de las noches más importantes de mi vida; no porque fuera a ser famosa, sino porque la relación entre Nick y yo sería pública. Ya no tendríamos que escondernos ni evitar ser fotografiados por la calle.

* * *

**Vestíos de gala, porque en el siguiente capítulo... NOS VAMOS DE ESTRENO!  
espero que os haya gustado!! las cosas van tomando su camino. ¿Sabrán sobrellevar la fama nuestras queridas amigas Liz & April? ¿Qué pasará con Maya? ¿Se dará cuenta de que April está enamorada de Nick?**

**todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, etc. GRACIAS!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	27. La Gala

**CAPÍTULO 27 – LA GALA**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Tenía que ir a recoger a mi Galletita antes de que se hiciera la hora, así que después de establecer un punto de encuentro con mis hermanos, salí de casa acelerado porque llegaba tarde como siempre. Liz no tardó en bajar de su casa, provocándome un shock profundo al verla aparecer ante la puerta.

-Ga-Galleta, te dije que nada de matarme de un ataque al corazón –balbuceé, aún mirándola de arriba abajo. Había salido del coche para abrirle la puerta, pero las piernas casi no me sostenían.

-Simplemente he pensado que debería hacer honor a mi nombre –murmuró ella, como disculpándose.

-La chica de morado –dije entre dientes. El vestido era de ese color y se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, marcando sus formas. Y se podía permitir llevar tacones porque aún así, seguía siendo más bajita que yo.

Cuando la tuve cerca, la atraje hacia mí casi con brusquedad para mirara a los ojos directamente.

-¿Me he pasado? –dijo ella, nerviosa. Negué tan fuerte con la cabeza que casi me hice daño en el cuello.

-Estás perfecta –contesté, sonriendo –aunque este vestido no es muy justo para nuestra apuesta, que digamos…

Me acordaba de lo que habíamos establecido: nada de lujuria hasta que pasara un tiempo. El primero en caer sería el esclavo del otro durante una semana, y no estaba muy seguro de querer perder. Desde luego, ella no me lo estaba poniendo fácil vistiéndose así.

-Ah, vaya –contestó Liz, esbozando una sonrisa inocente –. No me acordaba de _eso_.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea? –pregunté, incrédulo. Ella se rió ligeramente y luego apartó mis zarpas de alrededor suyo.

-Está bien. Si tanto sufrimiento te causo, mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados –dijo Galleta, sonriendo.

-¿Ni-ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso? –gimoteé yo, poniendo mi cara de corderito degollado. Ella me miró sospechosa –¡sólo uno! Prometo ser bueno, meteré mis manos en el bolsillo si es eso lo que quieres.

-Hablando de bolsillos, ¿te he dicho ya que vas guapísimo? –murmuró ella, acercándose de nuevo hacia mí. ¿¿Cómo pretendía ganar la apuesta si dejaba que Galleta me sedujera tan fácilmente?? Le bastaba susurrarme cosas al oído para hacer que me dieran ganas de llevármela arrastrando hasta la habitación.

-Yo siempre voy guapísimo –contesté, manteniendo mi pose de seductor. Ella soltó unas carcajadas, para luego posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos durante un milisegundo, dejándome con ganas de más.

-Esto es todo… por ahora –dijo, acercándose a mi coche. Sin embargo, se quedó allí parada, como esperando a que yo actuara.

-Ah, sí claro, perdona –me disculpé yo, acercándome a abrirle la puerta. Ella sonrió.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocando en mí. Sabía que si seguía así me daría un ataque lujurioso en medio del estreno y tendría que usar todas mis fuerzas para contenerme. Aunque, lo bueno de ser una pareja reconocida públicamente es que podíamos besarnos, cogernos de la mano y todo eso sin importarnos que nadie nos viera. Si me paseaba con ella por una alfombra roja sería la primera vez en que presentaba decentemente a las fans a mi novia, y eso me asustaba un poco. Aunque estaba seguro de que Galleta merecía la pena.

-Joe, ¿me habrías reconocido como tu novia en público aunque no fuéramos a trabajar juntos en esta película? –saltó de repente Liz. Intenté no salirme de la carretera. ¿Por qué pensábamos casi lo mismo al mismo tiempo?

-Claro que lo habría hecho. Eres mi Galletita –contesté, cogiéndole un segundo su mano, que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-Estoy demasiado asustada, Joe –me dijo al cabo de un rato. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar al hotel en que Kev, Anne, Nick y April debían de esperarnos.

-¿Asustada? –pregunté, algo preocupado –¿de qué?

-Muchas cosas. Primero, de que mañana seguramente tenga como mil cartas bomba esperándome en el buzón, enviadas con todo el cariño de tus fans y admiradoras; segundo, de que todo esto sea un fracaso y que la gente se harte de mi nada más empezar; y por último… de que te canses de mí –contestó ella, hablando muy deprisa. Tuve que luchar por mantenerme encarrilado, porque su comentario me había descolocado.

-Lo de las bombas… puede –dije, divertido –pero lo demás, ¡ni lo sueñes! Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes.

Casi en silencio, llegamos al hotel donde esperaban mis hermanos y las chicas, así que ayudé a Galletita a bajar del coche y nos dirigimos hacia recepción. Allí estaban ellos: Kevin y Anne, Nick y April, Big Rob y unos cuantos más del equipo de seguridad… y Maya. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-Joe, tengo que hablar con Maya sobre April –me dijo Galleta en cuanto la vio. Aún estábamos a unos pasos de distancia, así que ellos aún no nos habían visto. Sin embargo, desde nuestra posición se podía notar la tensión del ambiente. Nick estaba entre Maya y April, sin saber muy bien a quien hablar o a quien tocar.

-Me parece que yo también voy a tener que intercambiar unas palabras con el Señor Presidente –dije, gruñendo por lo bajo. Si seguía así, perdería a las dos.

-Está bien; esta es la misión: yo cojo a Maya y me la llevo con la excusa de que no sé dónde están los lavabos y tú te acercas a Nick y te lo llevas de la oreja –ordenó Galleta. Me giré para mirarla, deslumbrado.

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan eficaz? –murmuré con curiosidad. Ella sonrió.

-¿Cuándo no lo he sido? –preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, admitiendo que tenía razón.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla como último empujón, ambos nos cogimos de la mano y nos acercamos al resto del grupo.

-Buenas noches –saludé, mirando a todos sonriente. Kevin parecía haberse relajado notablemente y llevaba un traje que quizá debería tomarle prestado alguna vez… _¡Céntrate en la misión, Joe!_

-Ya era hora de que llegarais –dijo Nick, como siempre refunfuñando. Le miré con recelo.

-Tú calla y ven conmigo –espeté, cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de él hacia un lugar algo más apartado. Todos se me quedaron mirando extrañados, pero no me importó mucho. Seguramente Kevin ya sabía de lo que íbamos a hablar, así que se lo diría a Anne. En cuanto a Maya y April… bueno, Maya tenía otra charla pendiente con Galleta y April tendría que conformarse con olerse que algo se estaba cociendo.

-¡Para, Joseph! –espetó Nick cuando ya estuvimos a una buena distancia. Se deshizo de mi agarre y se arregló la manga del traje –. Me vas a arrugar la ropa.

-Señorito presumido –me burlé. El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta después de la gala? –preguntó Nick.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Así es como agradeces que tu hermano mayor se preocupe por ti? –dije, fingiendo estar dolido. Él siguió serio, mirándome con los brazos cruzados y esperando una respuesta –¿desde cuando tiene un hermano que preocuparse por la hora? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-¿Y se te ocurre tener una charla familiar justo ahora, cuando tendríamos que estar en el estreno en menos de una hora? –me reprochó él con incredulidad. Alarmado, cogí su brazo y lo giré para poder ver bien su reloj.

-¡Exagerado! –murmuré, aunque tenía razón. Nick pareció cansarse, así que sacudió la cabeza como dándome por un caso perdido y luego echó a andar hacia el grupo otra vez. Sin embargo, le agarré antes de que se fuera –Nicholas, espera. Qué poca paciencia tienes, de verdad… tengo que hablar contigo y es serio.

-Venga, ¡escúpelo! –ordenó el Presidente. ¿Ahora sí que tenía su atención, eh?

-Tienes que hacer algo con el caso Mapril –dije de golpe. Él me miró confundido –¿o queda

mejor Aya?

-¿Estás intentando hacer un nombre de pareja entre Maya y April? –preguntó Nick. Asentí con la cabeza, aún dándole vueltas al tema.

-Definitivamente queda mejor Mapril –murmuré entre dientes. Mi hermano me miraba aún, esperando a que se me pasara el ataque temporal.

-¿Puedes explicarme de qué problema me estás hablando? –dijo exasperado.

-¿No me irás a decir que no has visto que tu mejor amiga y tu novia no se llevan bien, verdad? Vamos, Nicholas, creía que el único ciego de la familia era el tío Arnold.

-¿Tenemos un tío ciego? –preguntó él, pensativo.

-No, me lo he inventado –contesté –pero ese no es el mensaje, Nick; lo que quiero decir, es que debes hacer algo.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices… estaba un poco preocupado por eso –admitió él por fin. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Sólo "un poco"? –espeté, obligándolo a girarse para que viera a ambas chicas, que intentaban establecer una conversación con Kevin y Anne, pero que evitaban mirarse a toda costa –. Nick, si dejaras a esas dos a solas, sólo haría falta un poco de barro para convertirlo en un espectáculo de lucha.

-¿Cuál crees que es el problema? –preguntó él. Por fin un poco de papel de hermano mayor.

-Eh… no estoy seguro… -balbuceé. No quería decirle lo que de verdad creía. Al parecer él se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndome la lengua para no hablar.

-Suéltalo –ordenó.

-O-odiaría tener razón en esto, pero… pero creo que Maya está enamorada de ti –escupí. Respiré aliviado mientras que Nick me miraba alarmado.

-¿Cómo va a estar enamorada de mí? Somos como hermanos, Joseph –espetó él, acelerado –ella nunca… ella no me ve de esa manera.

-¿Entonces por qué se muestra tan fría con April? es que ni siquiera la conoce y es como si la odiara –insistí. Durante un segundo, miré por encima del hombro de Nick para ver si Liz y Maya ya habían tenido su pequeña charla, pero no las vi. Plan en marcha.

-No lo sé, Joe. Quizá está preocupada de que me vuelvan a hacer daño –dijo él.

-No le habrás contado lo de que… bueno, lo de que el anillo ya no… -murmuré tanteando el terreno. Nick pareció alarmarse.

-¡No! –contestó –por muy amiga que sea, hay cosas que se quedan en secreto. No estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría.

-Está bien, Nicholas. Yo sólo digo que quizá deberías hablar con ella –contesté, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda y dejándole sólo. Él me cogió del brazo, evitando que me fuera.

-Espera, ¿y qué le digo? –preguntó, de repente nervioso.

-No sé –murmuré –es algo entre vosotros. Porque, tú no la quieres, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –contestó acelerado –¡ella es como mi hermana, sería como incesto! No podría…

Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero Maya había aparecido a nuestro lado, surgiendo de la nada. Nos quedamos mirándola petrificados.

-Ho-hola, Maya –saludé sin sonar demasiado convincente –creía que habías acompañado a Galle… digo, a Liz al baño.

-Tu "Galleta" ha encontrado el baño ella sola –contestó. Nick empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Eh, ¿pasa algo, Maya? –le preguntó, fingiendo que todo iba bien. Esbozó lo que él pensaba que era una sonrisa inocente, pero que sólo hacía que tuviera una expresión rara. Ella le miró con expresión dolida.

-No. Sólo quería avisaros de que tenemos que subir al coche ya; llegamos tarde –espetó. Luego, salió directa hacia las puertas.

-Mierda, nos ha oído –murmuró Nick frustrado. Justo en ese momento, April se acercó toda sonriente.

-¡¡Creo que nos vamos ya!! –exclamó –¿no estáis nerviosos? Yo creo que me voy a hacer pis de la emoción en un momento u otro. En serio, quizá deberíamos correr… aunque con estos tacones será un poco difícil. Nicholas, no me sueltes en todo el rato o me caeré.

Ahí tuvimos que interpretar.

-Eh… vale, creo que me voy con Galletita –dije, dejando a la pareja a solas.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para Nick. Mi pequeño hombrecito…

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nick estaba más serio que de costumbre, y mis piernas no paraban de temblar. Por suerte, estábamos en el coche. Todos… y Maya. La verdad, me daba un poco igual que hubiera venido, pero parecía extremadamente irritada y me lanzaba miradas asesinas. Nicholas apretó su mano más contra la mía cuando el coche se detuvo. Habíamos llegado.

-Estás preciosa –me susurró al oído –. Todo va a ir perfectamente, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Eso espero –contesté mientras que el corazón me latía muy deprisa.

-Te quiero, April. Sólo a ti –me dijo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, pletórica.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Todos abajo –gritó Big Rob, abriendo la puerta de atrás en la que estábamos sentados.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Kevin y Anne. Los gritos de la gente que esperaba en la entrada empezaron a subir de volumen y de entusiasmo. Después, Joe y Liz salieron cogidos de la mano y el alboroto fue aún peor. Dentro del coche sólo quedábamos Maya, Nick y yo, pero por supuesto nosotros teníamos que salir primero. Nick empezó a moverse, tirando de mí hacia fuera con él.

-¡¡Nick!! –empezaron a gritar entre el público. Los flashes empezaron a dispararse y los paparazzi se empujaban para conseguir la mejor captura. Entrecerré los ojos, deslumbrada.

-Por eso solemos llevar gafas de sol –me susurró Nicholas al oído. Solté una carcajada.

-¡¡Nicholas!! ¿Quién es tu acompañante? –le preguntó un tipo que grababa ahí. Ya estábamos en plena alfombra, recorriendo el tramo hasta la sala donde se iba a celebrar el estreno y había perdido de vista a los demás. Nick mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura conforme nos acercamos a responder las preguntas de algunos periodistas.

-Ella es April –contestó cuando nos pusimos delante de la cámara. Sonreí, algo nerviosa.

-¿April? Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí –me dijo el reportero.

-Sí, bueno… soy nueva –respondí, tímida.

-Es la nueva protagonista de nuestra próxima película –dijo Joe, apareciendo de la nada a nuestro lado. No iba sólo, porque con él iban Galleta, Kevin y Anne.

-De hecho, Liz y yo vamos a tener el gran honor de participar en esta película con nuestro grupo favorito –contesté yo. Los periodistas parecieron ponerse histéricos.

-¿Así que sois nuevas estrellas? –preguntó uno.

-Verá, April es una chica completamente normal que ha tenido la suerte de que su amiga la arrastrara a un casting –intervino Galletita. Unos cuantos se rieron, mientras que yo me ponía completamente roja.

-Es cierto, ella me convenció –corroboré.

-Y, ¿qué pasa contigo, chica pelirroja? –le preguntó uno a Anne. Ella pareció ponerse nerviosa.

-Yo… yo no participo en la película –respondió.

-No, ella está aquí para acompañarme; como mi pareja –aclaró Kevin. Ahora sí que la había armado buena: todos los paparazzi empezaron a revolotear, exaltados por la noticia.

-¿Kevin Jonas tiene novia? –preguntó uno –¿una chica normal?

-Así es. Y soy muy feliz –contestó el mayor, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Anne. Ambos sonrieron. Hacían tan buena pareja…

-Y, ¿qué hay del resto de hermanos? –intervino otro –¿cómo va vuestra vida amorosa? Joe, ¿qué hay de la chica de morado? Aún nadie ha podido conseguir verle la cara.

Vi como Galletita se ponía tensa. Me reí por dentro, pero por fuera intenté mantenerme calmada. Joe dejó escapar unas carcajadas y se acercó a Liz aún más hacia sí.

-Aquí la tenéis –confesó Joe. Un murmullo recorrió la multitud.

-¿Liz es la chica de morado? –preguntó el paparazzi, atónito. Los flashes siguieron disparándose, dejándonos casi ciegos.

-En persona –asintió Joe. Tras esto, tuvo la valentía de darle un beso en los labios, no escandalosamente largo, sino breve, adorable y tierno. Galleta se puso roja.

-¿Estáis enamorados? –insistió el periodista.

-Sí, lo estamos –contestó Liz.

Aquello estaba pareciendo un confesionario o algo así. Y lo malo era que me olía que los siguientes íbamos a ser Nicholas y yo.

-¡¡Nick!! ¿Qué hay de ti? No nos digas que también estás saliendo con alguien –preguntaron por ahí. ¿Qué decía yo? Las piernas empezaron a temblarme.

-Eh, pues sí –contestó Nick. Sin decir nada más, simplemente me acercó hacia sí con más fuerza y me besó en la mejilla.

Un revuelo recorrió el público, pero justo en ese instante Big Rob vino a salvarnos.

-Chicos, tenemos que entrar ya –nos dijo. Los Jonas, acostumbrados a dejar a los periodistas con ganas de más, se dispusieron a salir de allí.

Kevin y Anne encabezaban el grupo, mientras que las otras dos parejas los seguíamos.

-Has estado muy bien –me susurró Nicholas al oído.

-Te quiero –le dije, sin contenerme. Por fin llegamos dentro del cine, donde la película o la nueva serie de Disney iba a estrenarse. Sin embargo, no teníamos por qué quedarnos.

-Y yo a ti –contestó él. Luego, sin importarle que hubiera mucha gente alrededor, me dio un beso en los labios, breve pero intenso –venga, aquí ya hemos cumplido; vámonos.

Le miré escandalizada, intercambiando mi mirada entre sus hermanos y las chicas, que se dirigían a la sala, y él.

-Pe-pero creo que… ¿no tenemos que ir a ver la serie? –pregunté contrariada. Él esbozó su sonrisa torcida.

-Podemos hacer novillos –sugirió. Me acerqué a él disimuladamente.

-¿El señor Presidente quiere portarse mal? –murmuré. Él dejó escapar unas risas.

-Ya sabes, nunca he sido demasiado bueno –respondió. Riéndome por su comentario, asentí con la cabeza dándole razón.

-¡Vámonos! –pedí.

Apretando su mano contra la mía, se acercó a una de las organizadoras, que controlaba la gente que entraba y salía.

-Disculpe –le dijo. Ella le miró casi con admiración –. Verá, April y yo tenemos que irnos ahora. No se encuentra demasiado bien.

Puse mala cara, fingiendo estar enferma. Al parecer la chica se lo creyó, porque empezó a asentir efusivamente.

-Está bien, ¿necesita que le pida un coche para llevarle a casa, señor Jonas? –dijo.

-No, todo está controlado. Tenemos uno esperándonos en la puerta –contestó Nick –pero gracias de todas formas.

¿Quién no podría resistirse a Nicholas cuando sonreía de esa forma? Hasta la chica, que era más o menos mayor se puso nerviosa (lo noté, porque yo solía estar igual la mayor parte del tiempo). Cogiéndome de la mano, Nick tiró de mí hacia la salida.

Misión cumplida, relación presentada y aburrimiento evitado.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de pasar el momento peligroso en la alfombra delante de los periodistas, llegamos a una sala muy parecida a la de un cine, pero con mesas al lado de los asientos. Cuando me giré para mirar a April y compartir impresiones, me di cuenta de que no estaba, y tampoco Nick.

-Joe, tu hermano y mi amiga se han fugado –le murmuré a Joe, haciendo que él se girara también.

-Muy bien hecho, enano –dijo entre dientes. Sonreía.

-¿Por qué te alegras de que tu hermano se haya ido? –pregunté, algo descolocada.

-Tenían cosas que hablar –contestó Joe, abrazándome por los hombros y dirigiéndome hacia nuestros asientos.

Miré a mi alrededor; todo el mundo estaba allí y podía sentirme orgullosa de conocer a la mayor parte de ellos… al menos, de vista. Casi todos los presentes se giraron a mirarnos y otros tantos saludaron a los Jonas efusivamente. Claro, ellos eran ultra populares.

-Nos está mirando una de tus ex –le susurré a Joe, al ver que una rubia de pelo largo me fulminaba con la mirada. Yo conocía cada detalle de su relación pasada hacía unos años. Él la dejó a ella porque estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener una novia.

-¿Cuál de todas? –comentó Joseph despreocupadamente. Me paré en seco, mirándole fingiendo estar ofendida y en shock a la vez. Él se rió al ver mi expresión –¿qué pasa? No tienes la culpa de tener un novio tan sexy.

Oh, no hacía falta que me lo recordara. Una chica que me sonaba de alguna serie Disney se acercó a nosotros, mientras que Kev y Anne se adelantaban hacia los asientos.

-¡Joe, creí que no vendríais! –exclamó ella, toda sonrisas. La miré con recelo –¡hacía tiempo que no te veía, hombre sexy! –la fulminé con la mirada mientras que ella se lanzaba a darle un abrazo a MI novio.

-Eh, hola. Esta es Liz, mi novia –dijo Joe, apartándose de ella rápidamente. La chica me repasó con la mirada, algo más seria. Supuse que el corte de Joe había hecho efecto.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –la saludé, intentando parecer normal. En mi interior me habría gustado poder arrancarle los pelos a mordiscos, pero me contuve.

-Muy bien… así que novios, ¿eh? –dijo ella. Sonreí, arrimándome más a Joe y cogiéndole la mano, marcando mi territorio –. Vaya Joseph, creía que eras un espíritu libre.

-Lo era –contestó él, dándome un beso en la frente. La chica se quedó helada.

-Ah. Está bien, ya nos veremos –murmuró totalmente cortada. Hasta luego… ¡y no vuelvas!

-En serio, tienes demasiado éxito –le comenté a Joe cuando nos volvimos a quedar solos. Él se rió, echando a andar de nuevo.

-Y tú eres demasiado celosa, Galletita –me dijo. No le contesté, porque sabía que era verdad. Pero es que me hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a alguna acercándose demasiado a mi sexy.

-¿Sabéis algo de Nick y April? –preguntó Kev cuando llegamos con ellos. Negué con la cabeza.

-Se han esfumado de repente. Iban detrás de mí, pero ahora no sé dónde se han metido –informé. El mayor sacudió la cabeza.

-Todo irá bien, ¿no? –murmuró Anne, preocupada.

-Claro. Si hubiera pasado algo seguramente Nick nos habría avisado… o April –dijo Joe.

Las luces bajaron y la gente empezó a callarse; la película iba a empezar. ¿O era una serie?

-Joseph, ¿qué vamos a ver? –pregunté.

-Eh… no sé… ¿un documental? –murmuró distraído –mierda, se nos ha olvidado pedir palomitas.

-¿Estamos aquí sin saber qué vamos a ver? –insistí, divertida por toda la situación.

-Yo te diré lo que voy a ver: a ti –me dijo, acercando sus labios a los míos. Durante un segundo sus ojos brillaron reflejados por la luz de la pantalla. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba viéndose, porque me había quedado demasiado impresionada.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –susurré cuando se apartó un poco. Por suerte, los asientos estaban separados entre sí, de manera que Kevin, Anne, Joe y yo teníamos una mesa para nosotros solos y nadie alrededor.

-¿Mierda? ¿Me huele el aliento o algo así? –preguntó Joseph, preocupado por mi reacción.

-No, tonto. Digo mierda por la estúpida apuesta que hemos hecho –gruñí.

-Ah, ¿así que dices mierda porque te gustaría arrancarme ahora mismo la camiseta? –sonrió seductoramente.

-Exactamente –admití. Por suerte para mí, estábamos medio a oscuras, así que seguramente no me había visto ponerme roja.

-Eso tiene fácil solución: dejamos la apuesta en empate, porque yo también me muero de ganas de…

-Shh, calla. No sigas –le dije. Lo último que me faltaba era ponerme más nerviosa en un sitio público… en teoría Disney. ¿Qué diría Mickey si leyera mi mente en ese momento? Seguramente me echaría de allí a patadas.

-Vámonos –propuso Joe.

-¿Adónde? –pregunté, contrariada.

-A mi casa. Quédate a dormir… o a otra cosa.

-A dormir no estaría mal –dije, ignorando el "otra cosa".

Inmediatamente, Joe se levantó tirando de mí para que le imitara.

-¿Adónde vais? –preguntó Kevin, susurrando. Anne y él nos miraban alarmados.

-Allá tú si te quieres quedar aquí aburriéndote. Nosotros nos vamos por ahí –dijo Joe discretamente. Al parecer, la gente estaba tan acostumbrada a que los demás se salieran a mitad de película que no pareció haber problema.

-¿Vais a casa? –preguntó Kev de nuevo. Joe asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vosotros vais a ir luego?

-No. Voy a llevar a Anne a un sitio especial –nos dijo el mayor. La pelirroja sonrió, para luego mirarme y guiñarme el ojo.

-Pasadlo bien –me dijo cuando pasé por delante suyo. Le sonreí de vuelta, como asegurándole que sí, que con Joe Jonas al lado era imposible pasarlo mal.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nick y yo llegamos al aparcamiento casi corriendo, medio ahogados. Big Rob se había quedado en la sala, protegiendo a los demás hermanos. Básicamente, les habíamos dado esquinazo. Sin embargo, el coche no estaba.

-¿Tenía que irse y volver luego? –pregunté. Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Debería estar aquí… espera, voy a llamar a Maya –respondió.

-Pero ella estará dentro, viendo la película, ¿no? –murmuré. Si se le ocurría unirse a nosotros nos fastidiaría la fiesta. ¿Era egoísta querer a Nicholas para mí sola durante una noche?

-No, no la he visto salir del coche –se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, esperando a que ella le contestara durante un buen rato, pero al parecer ella no lo cogía –joder, tiene puesto el contestador.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –dije –podemos pedir un taxi.

Nick asintió, cogiéndome de la mano y saliendo de allí. Una ráfaga de aire helado hizo que me pusiera a temblar y me estremeciese.

-Toma –me dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje y pasándomela por encima de los hombros.

-Gracias –murmuré, acercándome para darle un beso. Él sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia y nos dirigimos hacia donde habían unos cuantos taxis congregados.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa, que por una vez parecía vacía y no tenía fotógrafos congregados en la puerta. Todos suponían que estaríamos en la gala, así que nos habían dejado tranquilos por una vez. Entramos hasta el salón y Nick se tumbó ocupando todo el sofá. Me quedé enfrente, mirándole con los brazos en jarras.

-¿El señorito Presidente está cansado? –pregunté con sarcasmo. Él sonrió con su adorable sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir desenfrenadamente.

-¿La Primera Dama querría ayudarme? –sugirió, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si estuviera tumbado en un prado o algo así. Sus brazos captaron toda mi atención.

-La camisa te va a reventar como hagas algún movimiento brusco más –balbuceé, medio ida. Él se rió, recomponiéndose en el sofá.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que me la quite –dijo, desabrochándose los botones y quedándose sólo en su camiseta blanca de manga corta_. ¡Deja de babear, April!_

-Eh, sí… mucho mejor –asentí, volviendo a tumbarlo y poniéndome encima de él. Nuestras narices se rozaban, pero aún no nos besábamos, sino que estuvimos un rato recorriéndonos la cara con la mirada. Cada peca, cada pestaña… su nariz y sus labios.

-Voy a besarte –anunció, cuando al parecer se cansó de mirar. Le miré divertida.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes que anunciarlo antes de hacerlo? –pregunté.

-Es sólo para que no te dé un ataque al corazón o algo así cuando lo haga. No quiero que te pille desprevenida –contestó. Iba a protestar, pero él me calló juntando sus labios con los míos.

-¿Qué….qué te hace… pensar… ataque? –balbuceé, apartándome un poco. Él me tocó el pecho durante un instante, como señalándome mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado –es cierto.

Al parecer las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes, porque sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta mi cintura y cierto personaje bien recibido en la mayoría de los casos apareció en los pantalones de Nick.

-¿Te-tenemos tiempo? –murmuré de nuevo. Él respiró agitado, asintiendo.

-No vendrán hasta que acabe –contestó. Por la emoción del momento, Nick quiso dar la vuelta, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo estrepitosamente. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, mientras que él apoyaba sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza para no aplastarme.

-No importa, seguimos aquí –dije, volviendo a acercarlo hacia mí para besarle.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¡¡Ya estamos aquí!! –canturreó una voz: Joe. Rápidamente, Nick se puso de pie y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo, nos sentamos en el sofá y alcanzando el mando a distancia, encendió la televisión.

-Mira a estos dos, que parecen un matrimonio de abuelos –dijo Liz, entrando a la sala y mirándonos. Joe se unió a ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí viendo la tele? –preguntó –sois jóvenes, tenéis que salir a divertiros.

-Ya estábamos divirtiéndonos, Joseph –gruñó Nick significativamente. Luego, cogió un cojín de al lado suyo y se lo puso entre las piernas.

-Ah, vaya –murmuró Joe. Galleta y él se echaron a reír como locos, mientras que Nick empezaba a echar humo por las orejas.

-¿Sabéis que creo que deberíamos hacer? –sugerí yo. Todos me miraron curiosos –¡fiesta!

-¿Fiesta? –me preguntó Nick, algo contrariado –pe-pero April, creía que tú y yo… íbamos a…

-Luego –le susurré al oído.

-¡Me parece perfecto! Creo que hay Martini en la despensa –dijo Joe.

-¿Vamos a beber? –preguntó Galleta, algo cortada. El mediano asintió.

-Será sólo una copa –gritó Joe, saliendo disparado hacia la cocina.

Pero no fue sólo una. Ni dos.

* * *

**jooooooooojojo. ¿Voy a emborrachar a los Jonas? ... puede. En el próximo capítulo vereis lo que pasa. ;)  
**

**Ñi muchas gracias a todas las que me dejáis comentarios tan genialosos, via review o twitter. Sois estupendosas. Gracias.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Vicky  
**


	28. Efectos del Alcohol

**Hola!! espero que os guste este capítulo, a pesar de que me ha quedado un poco loco.**  
**Durante el "flashback" es como si April recordara todo y se lo contara a los demás... como una cuenta cuentos xD**

**¡adelante! :)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 28 – EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Un rayo de sol cayó directamente sobre mi cara haciendo que abriera los ojos, deslumbrada. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarme ahora que estaba tan a gusto dormida? Di una vuelta sobre la cama, perezosa por tener que levantarme. Pero no había más colchón a mi lado, sino que de repente caí en agua helada.

-¿Pero qué…? –exclamé cuando conseguí sacar la cabeza sobre la superficie. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Un dolor fuerte de cabeza empezó a martillarme el cerebro.

Me agarré a la colchoneta hinchable en la que al parecer había dormido y miré a mi alrededor, intentando reconocer el terreno. Estaba en la piscina de la casa de los Jonas, en la parte trasera de la casa y a juzgar por la altura del sol era casi medio día. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era que Joe había sacado el Martini y se había puesto a hacer de barman. Hablando de Joe, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y April y Nick?

Nadé hacia el borde de la piscina para salir y me di cuenta de que llevaba aún mi vestido morado de la gala, todo empapado. Perfecto, seguro que estaba preciosa… Descalza, entré en la casa por la puerta trasera, llegando al salón en que al parecer alguien había hecho una fiesta: montones de vasos y botellas esparcidos por las mesas, los sofás totalmente descompuestos, pelucas, bigotes postizos y objetos varios por ahí desperdigados… ¿todo eso lo habíamos hecho nosotros? No había ni rastro de los demás.

De pronto, mi vejiga mandó señales alarmadas a mi cerebro, diciendo que si no iba a hacer pis en cinco segundos, reventaría y causaría la segunda inundación de la historia. Corrí como pude hacia el baño de la planta baja y rápidamente abrí la puerta para entrar. No hay sensación mejor que esa. Sin embargo, algo fuera de lo común me llamó la atención: unos pies sobresalían por el borde de la bañera.

-¿Ho-hola? –murmuré cuando terminé de hacer pis. Nadie contestó.

Intenté reconocer los pies, lo cual era un poco ridículo porque yo no era ninguna catalogadora de pies. Pero, el color de las uñas era verde...

-¿April? –murmuré. Sólo ella podía llevar pintadas las uñas de ese color. Acercándome con cuidado a la bañera, me asomé para comprobar que era mi amiga.

-Al señor Presidente le queda muy bien ese bigote –murmuró ella, aún dormida. Sí, definitivamente la fiesta de anoche se nos había ido de las manos.

-¡April, despierta! –le grité. Sobresaltada, dio un respingo y se me quedó mirando asustada.

-Liz, ¿qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó. La miré igual de confundida. El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dije, con sorna –que estabas durmiendo en una bañera, desnuda.

Asustada, April se miró a sí misma para darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Pásame una toalla o algo! –me ordenó. Conteniéndome la risa, alcancé una lo suficientemente grande y se la tendí, girándome para no ver nada.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo has acabado durmiendo aquí? –le pregunté aún de espaldas.

-No… ¿por qué vas empapada? –me preguntó. Al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta de mi ropa chorreante.

-He-he dormido en la piscina… dentro. Y al despertarme me he caído –contesté. April me miró de arriba abajo.

-Deberías secarte o te constiparás –me advirtió.

-La única toalla la estás usando tú para taparte –espeté. Ella se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose.

-¿Sabes algo de Nick y Joe? –me preguntó saliendo del baño. La seguí hasta el salón.

-No… no los he visto aún –contesté. April miró el estado caótico de la sala.

-¿To-todo esto… lo hemos… lo hicimos…? –balbuceó. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Al menos eso creo –dije. Mientras que mi amiga se quedaba totalmente parada por el shock decidí echar un vistazo más minucioso a los sofás y al suelo, por si acaso alguno de los Jonas estaba ahí dormido, pero nada.

-Quizá deberíamos subir a buscar a los chicos –propuso April al cabo de un rato. Aceptando su propuesta, ambas nos dirigimos a las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, y registrarlas hasta dar con ellos. La primera puerta que abrimos era la habitación de Joe.

-Recuerda que pueden estar en cualquier rincón –le dije, agachándome para mirar debajo de la cama. Ella se rió, pero luego dejó escapar un quejido.

-La cabeza está a punto de explotarme –murmuró ella.

-Ya somos dos –respondí, acercándome al armario para ver si alguno de ellos estaba allí hecho una bola. Nada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó April desde la puerta. Al parecer, como Joe no era su novio no se atrevía a tocar nada. Bien que hacía.

-Aparte de un montón de trastos y polvo acumulados debajo de la cama de Joseph, nada –respondí.

Siguiente parada, habitación de Nick. Ahora le tocaba a ella inspeccionar el terreno.

-Esto es muy raro –murmuró April en cuanto entramos. La miré intrigada –Nicholas nunca se dejaría el armario abierto y menos aún tiraría la ropa por el suelo.

-El perfecto Nicholas –bromeé yo. April me lanzó una mirada fulminante, como si acabara de insultar a su novio con el peor de los insultos.

-Aquí no están –dijo cuando acabó de registrarlo todo.

Lo mismo pasó con la habitación de Frankie, y con las dos de invitados. La última que nos faltaba por mirar era la de los señores Jonas.

-Yo ahí no me atrevo a entrar –murmuré. April me miró intimidada.

-Yo tampoco –dijo.

-Una de las dos tenemos que entrar, porque puede que nuestros novios estén ahí –balbuceé, intentando hacer que entrara ella.

-Está bien, entraremos las dos –decidió April. Ambas pusimos la mano sobre el pomo, preparadas para entrar.

Con cuidado, abrimos la puerta y asomamos la cabeza un poco, en busca de los Jonas perdidos.

-¿Hay alguien durmiendo en la cama? –susurró April al darse cuenta de que algo se había movido debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Crees que sus padres habrán vuelto? –pregunté conteniendo el impulso de salir de allí corriendo antes de que el señor y la señora Jonas me vieran en ese estado.

-No creo. Además, Frankie no está –dijo mi amiga. Con cuidado, se acercó más aún a la cama mientras que yo la seguía con sigilo. Definitivamente había alguien dormido.

Discretamente, April tiró de la sábana un poco hacia abajo, para que pudiéramos ver la cara del huésped. Pero resultó que no era uno, sino dos.

-¿¿Joseph?? –exclamé al ver a mi novio abrazado a un chico de pelo rizado que dormía boca abajo. Él dio un salto, sobresaltado por mi grito, separándose rápidamente de su hermano.

-¡Ga-Galleta! –murmuró al verme. Se quedó medio incorporado en la cama, mirándome confundido.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó Nick, levantándose también. April empezó a reírse al ver a su novio –¿De qué te ríes?

-De esto –April se acercó rápidamente hacia él para deshacerle una pequeña coleta que alguien le había hecho en el pelo –. Buenos días, preciosa.

Tras esto, le dio un beso tierno en los labios, mientras que él aún estaba completamente perdido.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo hemos llegado aquí? –preguntó Joe, mirándose de arriba abajo –¿por qué llevo la ropa de Nick?

Era cierto: una camiseta blanca de manga corta y los famosos bóxers verdes del pequeño. Me reí al ver su expresión, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo porque la cabeza amenazaba con explotarme de un momento a otro.

-April, ¿por qué llevas una toalla? –le preguntó Nick a mi amiga. Luego me miró a mí –¿y tú por qué vas mojada?

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en las que pensar –dije, acercándome a Joe, que me tendía una toalla para que me secara. Le sonreí, dándole las gracias.

-Deberíamos ir abajo y hablarlo, ¿no? –propuso April.

Todos asentimos, impacientes por averiguar qué había pasado la noche anterior.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL- (FLASHBACK)**_

En cuanto Joe sacó la botella de Martini, noté que Nick empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo.

-No sé si deberíamos beber ahora –dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Ahora? ¿Es que soléis beber muy a menudo? –pregunté acercándome hacia él con expresión divertida. Nick sonrió mortíferamente.

-No. Pero creía que tú y yo teníamos algo entre manos –se me insinuó. Me reí, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Luego –le susurré al oído. Nadie se había enterado, porque Liz estaba demasiado ocupada mirando embobada a Joe, que servía las copas como si fuera un profesional.

-Se te da bien preparar las bebidas, ¿eh, Joe? –le dijo Galleta. El mediano sonrió con su sonrisa especial de seductor y acabó de llenar los cuatro vasos.

-¡Por nuestras novias! –exclamó levantando su copa. Nick le imitó.

En estado de shock, Liz y yo intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa. Sonaba tan bien oírselo decir a ellos…

-¡Por nuestros novios! –gritamos nosotras. Luego, los cuatro tragamos el Martini de golpe.

-Creo que esta es la única bebida que tolero –dijo Liz, poniendo una expresión rara por el gusto del alcohol. Era cierto, cualquier otra bebida le hacía decir tonterías.

-Ah, de eso nada, señorita… ¡tenemos Tequila! –espetó Joe, sacando de debajo de la mesa una botella entera. Nos quedamos mirándole asustados. ¿Más bebida?

-Eh, yo creía que habíamos acabado de beber –murmuró Nick.

-Siempre tan serio… ¡acabamos de empezar! –dijo Joe, preparando los vasos pequeños.

Después de estar un rato hablando y bebiendo casi perdí la cuenta de cuánto habíamos bebido. Empecé a reírme por cualquier cosa.

-Nicholas, tienes una gota de… vodka… en la barbilla –exclamé demasiado feliz. Él me miró sonriendo, como si estuviera totalmente ido.

-Pues límpiamelo –me dijo, acercándose a mí. En mi estado de desconcierto ebrio, sólo pude hacer otra cosa que darle un lengüetazo para deshacerme de la gota.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento parados, mirándonos a los ojos. Su mirada era esa de "corre o no saldrás viva de aquí" pero me daba igual. En un impulso, Nick se lanzó sobre mí, haciendo que cayéramos en el sofá, yo debajo y él encima.

-Sé que voy borracho, pero dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad: te quiero –me dijo él, justo antes de lanzarse a besarme. Con urgencia, pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su pelo para atraerlo hacia mí.

-¡¡FIESTA!! –gritó una Galleta desatada de repente. La música empezó a sonar a todo volumen y ella y Joe se pusieron a bailar en círculos alrededor del sofá en el que Nick y yo estábamos… ocupados.

-Galletita, en serio, fíjate en esto –le dijo Joe a Liz, haciendo un movimiento extraño con el culo. Ella empezó a reírse como una loca con risa de loca, imitándole.

-Nick, ¿puedes echar a tu hermano y a la Galleta de aquí? –le pedí, mirando al par de locos que no paraban de bailar. El pequeño se rió.

-Hazlo tú –me dijo. Ambos nos quedamos sentados, mirando como la parejita seguía bailando el resto de la canción. Por la cara de Liz, diría que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué te parece si nos unimos? –le dije a Nick. En su nube feliz, asintió rápidamente y se levantó para sacarme a bailar.

-Ah, ¿ahora sí que os apetece, verdad? –nos dijo Joe, agarrando a Liz hasta casi solaparse con ella. ¿Podría Galletita respirar así? La verdad era que estaba segura de que le importaba poco una chorrada como "respirar" pudiendo estar al lado del buenorro de Joe Jonas.

Un momento, ¿acababa de pensar en que el novio de mi amiga estaba bueno? Oh, ¿qué más daba? Era cierto. Al parecer, Nick se dio cuenta de mi análisis exhaustivo a su hermano mayor.

-¿Te traigo algo, un babero, un mocho para las babas o algo así? –me preguntó, serio de repente. Me puse roja.

-¡Qué calor hace aquí! –exclamé, haciéndome la inocente. Luego me reí –¡venga Nicholas, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti!

-¡Pero todo el mundo sabe que yo sigo siendo el más sexy! –gritó Joe, quitándose la chaqueta. Ahora sí que la había armado buena: Liz contuvo la respiración.

-Es cierto, Joseph, pero vuelve a ponerte la chaqueta –le dijo a su novio. El mediano negó con la cabeza, agarrándola de la mano y subiéndola sobre la mesa.

-Venga, esta canción es demasiado pervertida como para bailarla a solas –le dije a Nick, que parecía haberse relajado un poco. Él me miró como si estuviera loca mientras que le obligaba a subirse a la otra mesa. "Kiwi" de Maroon 5 sonaba a todo volumen.

-Tienes razón, esta canción es demasiado –murmuró Nick. Luego, se quedó mirando a su hermano y a Liz, que bailaban MUY juntos –¡eh, iros a un hotel!

-¿Por qué? –espetó Joe –¡iros vosotros!

Teniendo en cuenta que la entera escena estaba transcurriendo a gritos, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano la policía vendría a quejarse del ruido. Sin embargo, de pronto me acordé que el terreno era demasiado grande como para molestar a algún vecino.

-Espera un momento, Galletita –le dijo Joe a Liz, dándole un beso en los labios sin que ella se lo esperara. Luego, bajó de su mesa para venir a la nuestra –. Si usted me hace el favor, señorita April… –me dijo, tendiéndome la mano para que bajara. Le miré extrañada.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer, Joe? –le pregunté, intercambiando miradas desconcertadas con una Galleta petrificada en la otra mesa y con Nick, que miraba receloso a su hermano.

-Nada, sólo vamos a hacer un pequeño espectáculo para nuestras novias –me dijo Joe. Nick asintió con la cabeza, como dándome pie a que bajara del "escenario-mesa".

Con cuidado, me acerqué a Liz, que esperaba de pie mirando la escena.

-¿Qué crees que…? –le pregunté a mi amiga. Ella estaba roja completamente, casi sin respirar pero se las arregló para negar con la cabeza.

-A saber…

De repente, Joe apagó la música con el mando a distancia que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y Nick sacó de a saber dónde una guitarra.

-¿Podrá tocarla con la borrachera que lleva encima? –murmuré un poco para mí misma. Liz empezó a reírse histérica, al ver que Joe sacaba su pandereta. El mediano carraspeó sonoramente para hacerse oír.

-¡Buenas noches, salón de mi casa! –gritó como si estuviera en un concierto. Galleta y yo gritamos como lo haríamos en uno de verdad, emocionadas –somos los Jonas Brothers menos uno. Kevin no ha podido estar esta noche aquí porque ha tenido que ir a ocuparse de unos… asuntos con su novia.

-A hacer cochinadas, querrás decir –comentó Liz, exaltada. Todos nos reímos mientras que Nick empezaba a hacer sonar la guitarra, al principio con dificultad pero luego casi perfectamente.

-Está bien, esta actuación es en especial para mi Galletita –anunció Joe, aún en su papel de jefe del grupo. Aplaudí como loca, mientras que Liz sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Se pusieron a tocar "Take a Breath" un poco más acelerados. Liz y yo empezamos a saltar y bailar como si estuviéramos en un concierto de verdad. Sabía que, estando en las condiciones en las que estaba, si miraba mucho a Nick me subiría al escenario-mesa y Big Rob tendría que echarme a patadas.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Creo que necesito a Joe ahora mismo –me soltó Galleta. La miré algo alarmada.

-¡Demasiada información! –exclamé. Ella se rió, para luego girarse hacia su novio y hacerle un gesto con el dedo. Joe paró de cantar.

-Vas a tener que seguir tú sólo, Nicholas –le susurró, no lo suficientemente bajo para que nosotras no lo oyéramos.

Tras esto, el mediano dio un salto, volvió a encender la música y se acercó a Galleta con paso seductor.

-¿Me necesitabas? –le dijo. Antes de escuchar más de lo que quería, salí escopeteada de allí, acercándome al borde de la mesa-escenario en la que Nick aún estaba de pie, bailando. Me subí a su lado y me puse a imitarle.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a moverte así? –me preguntó, mirándome descaradamente. Seguí contoneándome, intentando ser provocativa.

-Tú me enseñaste –grité para hacerme oír por encima de la música.

Impulsado por a saber qué, Nick se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme. Tenía miedo de que nos cayéramos de allí arriba, pero aún así cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Sin embargo, alguien carraspeó de repente.

-El porno no está admitido aquí –dijo Joe, desde debajo de la mesa. Él y Liz nos miraban, pero diferentes.

-¿Qué os habéis puesto? –pregunté, fijándome un poco más en su pelo.

-¿Te gusta? Creo que voy a tintármelo de este color –me dijo Galleta. Llevaba una peluca larga de color verde chillón. Parpadeé dos veces, intentando estar segura de que no era efecto del alcohol.

-¿Y qué os parece mi bigote? Creo que deberíamos usarlo para el próximo videoclip, Nicholas –le dijo Joe al pequeño. Nick empezó a reírse, bajando de un salto de la mesa y ayudándome a seguirle.

Al cabo de un rato, todos íbamos vestidos de alguna manera: Joe con su bigote falso y gafas de sol, Galleta con su peluca verde y un bigote algo más pequeño que seguramente era propiedad de Joe; Nick encontró sus gafas de sol de policía malo y se puso una corona de flores; y yo… bueno, decidí ponerme una peluca morada y unas gafas transparentes que me daban un aire intelectual.

-Eh, ¡todo el mundo, presten atención al señor Presidente! –anunció Nicholas, subiéndose de nuevo a la mesa. Los demás empezamos a aplaudirle con devoción, mientras que el ponía su pose presidencial y saludaba como si acabara de ganar un concurso de belleza.

-¡¡Bravo!! –grité, exaltada. Joe empezó a silbar mientras que Liz seguía aplaudiendo.

-Gracias, gracias –dijo Nick, aún en su papel. Nos hizo callar –me gustaría decir unas palabras. Hoy, hemos dado un gran paso al haber presentado oficialmente a las chicas de nuestras vidas –Joe le interrumpió para vitorearlo y aplaudirle –gracias, hermano, gracias. Bueno, como decía… tenemos aquí delante nuestro a las flamantes nuevas señoritas Jonas.

Creí que me iba a dar un pasmo, así que miré a Liz alarmada.

-¿Ha-ha dicho lo que… creo que ha dicho? –pregunté. A pesar de estar borracha, estaba segura de que lo que acababa de oír era verdad y no una mala jugada de mi subconsciente. Galleta asintió rápidamente.

-En fin, sólo quería… quería decir que… April, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre? –murmuró, saltando de la mesa y acercándose a mí. Hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un pequeño anillo, como el suyo de promesa. Me quedé sin aire… ¿era eso lo que yo creía que era?

-Nicholas… ¿me… me estás pidiendo que nos comprometamos? –pregunté alarmada. Joe y Liz se quedaron mirando la escena con los ojos como platos.

-Sé que aún es pronto y que aún somos jóvenes, y no te voy a meter prisa para que nos casemos. Sólo quiero demostrarte de alguna forma que tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar para siempre –me dijo, mirándome serio. Si estaba borracho, ¿decía la verdad? El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza.

-Sí. Sí… sí –dije atropelladamente. Con cuidado, Nick cogió mi mano y puso el anillo en mi dedo anular. Joe y Liz empezaron a aplaudir emocionados, gritando y vitoreándonos mientras que Nicholas se acercaba a darme un beso.

-Hermano, ¡te quiero! –gritó Joe cuando Nick se apartó. Liz se acercó corriendo hacia mí para cogerme la mano y verla en alto.

-Yo también te quiero, Joseph –gritó Nick, emocionado. Ambos empezaron a abrazarse, "abrazos de oso" decíamos Liz y yo. Contuve las lágrimas, porque si me ponía a llorar en ese momento se armaría un lío tremendo.

-¡Bailemos una conga! –propuso Galleta en cuanto empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida. Todos nos cogimos en tren y fuimos bailando hasta fuera, al jardín. Aún era de noche y el aire frío hizo que me despejara un poco… pero no mucho.

Cada uno ya por su cuenta, empezamos a hacer nuestras cosas. Desde ahí se seguía oyendo la música sonando dentro de la casa, así que la fiesta continuaba. Además, Joe se había encargado de traer el carrito con bebidas hasta donde estábamos.

-¡Atentos todos! –gritó Nick de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba, estaba fuera de sus cabales o algo así?

Sin ningún pudor, se subió a una de las hamacas que descansaban al lado de la piscina y, contoneándose al ritmo de la música, empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamé alarmada. Mi novio iba a quedarse desnudo delante de su hermano mayor y de mi amiga. Sin embargo, no tuve el valor de bajarlo de ahí, porque la visión de su torso desnudo y de sus brazos descubiertos hicieron que me quedara clavada en el suelo, mirando el espectáculo.

-¡¡Galleta, no mires!! –gritó Joe, tapándole los ojos a su novia, que se había quedado en estado de shock mirando al pequeño.

Sin proponérselo, Joe empujó a Liz dentro de la piscina y salió corriendo a parar a su hermano, que ya estaba a punto de quitarse los bóxers. Riéndome como una loca, fui a ayudar a Galleta.

-¡¡Bestia!! –gritaba ella, chapoteando como una loca –¡Joseph Adam Jonas, te la has ganado!

-Tendrás que correr para cogerlo –murmuré acercándome al borde de la piscina para ayudar a mi amiga. Joe se llevaba a Nick hacia dentro de la casa, supuse que para que se vistiera.

-No te acerques o te caerás –me dijo Liz, desde dentro. Obediente, me quedé a una distancia prudencial mientras que ella se agarraba a una colchoneta hinchable y se subía en ella.

-Oye, se está muy bien aquí –comentó, poniéndose cómoda. Nos quedamos solas en el jardín, cuando de repente la música se paró.

-¿Crees que han dado la fiesta por terminada? –le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mira que cielo tan bonito –exclamó, ignorándome completamente y fijándose en las estrellas.

-Está bien, quédate tú mirando el cielo. Yo me voy a buscar a mi prometido –espeté, aún borracha.

Tambaleándome, entré en la casa. La sala en la que habíamos estado antes estaba hecha un desastre, pero no había ni rastro de Jonas. De pronto, me entró hambre, así que me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo en la nevera.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé cuando un bol de nata montada se me cayó encima.

Olvidando la idea de comer algo, fui hacia el baño de abajo para darme una ducha y así limpiar todo el estropicio de mi vestido. Sin embargo, antes de llegar Nick me encontró. Iba solo y llevaba ropa de Joe.

-Nata, ¡qué buena! –dijo, cogiendo un poco de mi cara con su dedo para llevárselo después a la boca. Luego, me dio un beso breve en los labios y corrió escaleras arriba, dejándome allí parada.

Intentando ignorar ese momento tan extraño, entré en el baño y me quité la ropa. El único problema era que no conseguí abrir el grifo del agua, así que dándome por vencida, me recosté lo más cómodamente que pude en la bañera. La verdad, era bastante grande.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Entonces, ¿eres la única que se acuerda de todo? –le pregunté a April después de que nos contara la noche anterior. Todos nos habíamos quedado completamente parados después de escucharla.

-Creo que sí… porque, ¿os suena algo de lo que os he contado? –preguntó. Volvíamos a estar todos reunidos en la sala, rodeados de los restos de la noche anterior.

-Sí… yo sí me acuerdo de algunas partes –dijo Nick, tímido. Supuse que pensar que se había desatado delante de nosotros era algo que le daba vergüenza.

-Entonces, ¿estáis prometidos? –preguntó Joe, mirando a April y a su hermano algo preocupado.

-No es un compromiso como el que tú te piensas –explicó el pequeño –no tenemos que casarnos mañana, ni el mes que viene. Es algo a largo plazo.

-Ah, ya decía yo… -murmuró el mediano –. Si mi hermano pequeño se casara antes que yo, no sabría qué hacer.

-¿Todo para ti es una apuesta, señorito? –pregunté, algo dolida. Él negó con la cabeza, para acercarse hacia mí y darme un beso.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó –. Cuando nuestro momento llegue, será lo más especial.

Luego, me abrazó con delicadeza, cubriéndome la cara con besos. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

-Bueno, aún queda algo por averiguar –dijo April, interrumpiéndonos –¿Qué hacíais Nick y tú durmiendo en la cama de vuestros padres, juntos y con la ropa del otro?

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos, como intentando recordar.

-Yo sólo me acuerdo de que como Nick se quedó desnudo, lo primero que cogí fue mi ropa y se la dejé para que no fuera por ahí enseñando el culo –explicó Joe –pero no sé por qué yo llevo la suya.

-Creíste que era gracioso, Joseph –dijo el pequeño. Al parecer sí se acordaba de algo más –bajé un momento para ver a April y cuando volví a subir, tú estabas rebuscando en mi armario algo que ponerte. Por supuesto, te costó mucho tiempo decidirte… según tú "visto como un abuelo de 80 años".

Joe y yo nos reímos, mientras que April me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Si te sirve de algo, a mi me encanta tu ropa, Nick –le dijo a su novio. Él le sonrió, como dándole las gracias.

-Vale, pero aún queda por saber por qué dormisteis en la habitación de vuestros padres –dije. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, sin saber la respuesta.

-Al parecer, ese va a ser un misterio sin resolver –dijo Joe.

Odiaba el alcohol, me daba dolor de cabeza. Pero, tenía que admitir que esa había sido una noche que nunca iba a olvidar… ¿o a recordar?

No importaba.

* * *

**¿y bien? no os asustéis, no va a haber boda... de momento.  
Espero que os haya gustado!!**

**Gracias por seguir comentando en reviews, twitter, etc. ¡De verdad que hacen que mi día se anime!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	29. Paparazzi

**CAPÍTULO 29 –PAPARAZZI**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Una vez que las cosas quedaron claras, todos decidimos que era hora de irse; nos dolía la cabeza demasiado como para seguir allí.

-¿Nos veremos esta noche? –me preguntó Nick mientras me acompañaba a la puerta. El taxi estaba fuera esperándonos a Liz y a mí para llevarnos a casa.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana, ¿no? –le dije, con la cabeza a punto de estallarme –sólo me apetece llegar a casa, ducharme y dormir eternamente.

-Está bien, creo que yo haré lo mismo –contestó, dándome un beso en la frente. Sonriéndole, me lancé a sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que pensara que era una pesada que no podía estar alejada de él, pero es que no podía remediarlo.

-Sé bueno en mi ausencia –le susurré al oído. Él me apretó más contra sí.

-Lo seré. Recuerda que mañana tenemos que empezar el rodaje. Ya no hay más excusas –me dijo.

El taxi empezó a pitar histérico, seguramente estresado por culpa de los fotógrafos que estaban agrupados en la verja. Nick resopló.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya –dije, refiriéndome a Liz y a mí. La busqué con la mirada pero no estaba –¿dónde se ha metido?

-¡April! vete sin mí… yo… creo que me quedo un rato más –gritó mi amiga desde algún punto escaleras arriba. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No es justo, Joe puede seguir jugando con su Galleta un rato más y tú te vas tan pronto… -refunfuñó Nick. Me reí ligeramente.

-Tendrás que distraerte tú sólo por hoy –contesté, dándole un beso de despedida. Puso su cara de resignación mientras me veía salir por el camino hacia fuera. Ahora tendría que aguantar las fotos.

Por suerte, Nick me había conseguido algo de ropa con la que poder escabullirme porque si me hubieran visto con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, seguro que habrían adivinado lo peor. Y no queríamos un escándalo… al menos no de momento.

Cuando la verja de la casa Jonas se cerró, los flashes empezaron a dispararse y los paparazzi gritaron mi nombre. ¿Cómo se lo habían aprendido tan rápido? Me sentí abrumada por tanta atención, así que me limité a bajar la cabeza y a entrar en el taxi lo más rápido que pude. Tan veloz que hasta que no cerré la puerta no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Hola, nueva chica Disney –saludó Maya, sentada a mi lado. Me quedé un momento de piedra pero luego intenté actuar con normalidad.

-¡Hola! –dije sonriendo –¿qué haces aquí? Creía que vivías justo ahí detrás…

-Sí, pero me apetecía salir un poco y así hablar contigo… bonita camiseta –me dijo. Llevaba la de los Road Dogs, el equipo de baseball de los Jonas, con el nombre y el número 2 de Nick en la espalda. Escondí un poco la bolsa en la que llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior, intentando que Maya no se diera cuenta.

-Eh, ¡gracias! –respondí –. Me la compré hace un tiempo.

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como traspasándome con la mirada. Me sentía intimidada porque, al fin y al cabo, era la mejor amiga de mi novio y su opinión sobre mí tenía mucha importancia. El taxista conducía sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés en nosotras. Justo en ese momento recordé que yo no le había dado mi dirección.

-Ya le he dicho yo adónde íbamos –dijo Maya, dándose cuenta de mi desconcierto.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo? –le pregunté. Ella hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Claro. Lo sé todo sobre ti –respondió. Vale, eso me puso los pelos de punta… pero supuse que Nick se lo habría contado todo. Intenté sonreír y relajarme.

-Ah, vale –murmuré. Ella seguía mirándome con detenimiento.

-Eres muy diferente a Faith –soltó de repente. La miré algo confundida. No sabía si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como un desprecio.

-¿Gracias? –respondí –quiero decir, no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

-Faith me caía bien –se limitó a decir. Yo me revolví en mi asiento, mordiéndome la lengua para no hablar más de lo necesario. ¿Le caía bien una tipa que había hecho todo lo posible para herir a Nicholas?

-Estupendo –contesté, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Por otra parte, Faith no había sido tan mala después de todo.

-Así que Nick y tú estáis juntos, ¿no? –preguntó, contraatacando. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió mi cara.

-Sí –respondí, feliz –no sabes la suerte que he tenido en encontrarlo.

-No hace falta que lo digas –murmuró ella, girando la mirada.

-¿Perdona? –espeté. Eso no había sonado demasiado bien.

-Seamos sinceras, April. Tu vida ha cambiado muchísimo desde que le conociste… y mucho más que va a cambiar ahora –explicó Maya. La miré confundida.

-Sí, pero bueno… supongo que es lo que implica salir con una persona como él –dije.

-¿Siempre has sido fan de los Jonas, verdad? –me preguntó. Asentí enérgicamente –entonces debes de saber que ellos dan mucha importancia a mis consejos y a mis opiniones sobre… la gente.

-Eh… supongo. Siempre has sido la mejor amiga de Nicholas, ¿verdad? –le pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Así es –respondió.

-Dicen que las chicas siempre acaban enamorándose de sus mejores amigos chicos –murmuré, como quien no quería la cosa. Lo que no iba a hacer era quedarme callada mientras que ella me atacaba.

-¿Insinúas que me gusta Nick? –dijo ella, escandalizada. Me encogí de hombros.

-Te estás tomando demasiadas molestias conmigo –respondí –algo debe de significar.

-Yo sólo me preocupo por él –espetó Maya –. No quiero que nadie le haga daño… otra vez.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte –le dije –; conmigo está a salvo.

Llegamos a mi casa, así que saqué el dinero para pagar al taxista y salí de allí lo antes posible. Sin embargo, al parecer Maya no había acabado porque antes de que me fuera, bajó la ventanilla de su parte y me hizo detenerme.

-Nos veremos pronto –me dijo. Luego, el taxi arrancó y dio media vuelta, supuse que a casa de Maya otra vez.

La cabeza me daba vueltas cuando entré en casa, así que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que volvía a estar sola. Mi madre, mi abuela y mi hermano se habían ido de nuevo a la casa de la playa. Ya parecía que viviera sola… aunque quizá era mejor porque así nadie me interrogaba al llegar tarde.

Entré en la ducha dando tumbos, intentando comprender la conversación que Maya y yo habíamos tenido durante el camino de regreso. Estaba claro que yo a ella no le gustaba… ahora sólo me quedaba rezar para que Nick no le diera tanta importancia a su opinión como ella creía.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Joe… Joe… que el taxi está aquí abajo… y A-April me espera –balbuceé mientras que él seguía dándome besos por el cuello.

-No te vayas –me dijo, subiendo para encontrarse con mis labios.

-Tengo-tengo que irme –murmuré.

-¿Ah sí? Dame una razón lógica para eso –insistió él, colocándome con facilidad sobre sus piernas. Parecía una muñequita movida a su antojo. En serio, sólo le faltaba hacerme hablar.

-Me gustaría darme una ducha –respondí, con serios problemas para concentrarme en mis palabras.

-Uhm, vaya… la última vez que lo comprobé, aquí en nuestra casa habían unas cuantas duchas –me dijo, sonriendo mortalmente.

-No puedo ducharme en el mismo edificio en el que tú estés, Joseph –contesté intentando bajarme de sus rodillas. ¿Quién era él, Santa Claus?

-Prometo portarme bien. Además, recuerda nuestra pequeña apuesta –murmuró. ¡Mierda, la estúpida apuesta de nada de sexo! Contuve un gruñido.

-Pues házmelo más fácil y déjame ir… a mi casa. Joe, déjame irme –insistí, apartándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Ni por esas, sus brazos se habían quedado enroscados a mi alrededor como lianas.

-No –negó él –estás a punto de caer, y tendrás que ser mi esclava durante una semana. Eso no me lo pierdo por nada.

Contraatacó, directo a mis labios. Por mucho que quisiera apartarme era imposible… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? Pegándome bofetadas mentalmente, me dejé ir un poco, abandonándome a sus besos. Puñetero seductor…

-Ejem, si no os importa… -murmuró alguien de repente. Joe dejó de besarme justo en el momento en que las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

-¿Qué quieres Nicholas? Estoy… estamos ocupados –dijo mi novio. El pequeño estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos con su expresión seria.

-Me parece bien, pero podríais hacer… lo que sea que estéis haciendo en _tú _habitación, no en la mía, gracias –replicó. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Efectivamente, estábamos en la habitación equivocada.

-Ups, perdón –se disculpó Joe rápidamente, bajándome de sus piernas y levantándose de la cama de Nick.

-¿Tengo que cambiar las sábanas? –preguntó el pequeño, mirándonos con recelo. Me puse de un color rojo brillante, medio escondiéndome detrás de Joe. Él me defendería de la ira Nicholasera. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-No. Has llegado justo a tiempo, hermanito –respondió el mediano, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. El pequeño sacudió la cabeza, mientras que nosotros dos salíamos de allí dando pasos largos.

Cuando Nick cerró con un portazo, asumimos que iba a dormir. April ya se había ido, así que ya no valía la pena que me diera prisa. Poniendo ojos pegajosos, me puse de puntillas para enroscar mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Joe. Era hora de volver al ataque.

-Huele usted un poco mal, señorito –le dije, olfateándole teatralmente. Él se puso nervioso, auto evaluando su "supuesto" mal olor.

-¿Cómo? –espetó, altanero. Luego sonrió, al parecer dándose cuenta de mis propósitos –pues tú hueles a cloro… de la piscina. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que te has de cambiar de ropa cada día?

Miré mi vestido de la noche anterior, que ya estaba medio seco. Aquello era Los Ángeles, así que no tenía que preocuparme por el frío… pero sí del olor. Lo cierto era que sí que olía un poco a cloro.

-¿Ves? Te he dicho que tenía que darme una ducha –respondí, apartándome de él rápidamente. Me daba vergüenza que me oliera… más aún.

-¿Nunca te he dicho que me encanta el olor a cloro? –me dijo poniendo su sonrisa torcida y abrazándome contra sí sin ningún pudor.

-La-la apuesta… no voy a caer yo –dije, escabulléndome de sus brazos. Él me miró fingiendo estar frustrado.

-Venga, Galleta –dijo extendiendo los brazos y poniendo morritos –dame un abrazo… sólo uno.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado y me visualicé a mí misma dando pasos de bailarina hacia Joe, incluso acercándome bailando a lo indio, con pluma en el pelo incluida. Sin embargo, me contuve.

-No voy a caer, Joseph –respondí, negando con la cabeza.

Luego, para evitar la tentación, di media vuelta y caminé escaleras abajo en dirección al salón. Mi móvil estaba por alguna parte y tenía que encontrarlo.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –preguntó él, siguiéndome para intentar detenerme.

-Busco mi móvil –respondí, sin dejar de mirar por todas partes.

-Oh, vaya –dijo. Su tono de voz no me gustó nada, así que me giré para mirarle acusadora.

-¿Lo tienes tú? –pregunté. Joe se encogió de hombros.

-Puede…

-Joe, dámelo –le pedí, extendiendo mi mano. Tuvo la cara dura de sacarlo de su bolsillo trasero y balancearlo delante de mi cara.

-¿Lo quieres? –murmuró. Contuve un gruñido, poniéndome cada vez más histérica –ven a cogerlo.

Salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero, obligándome a seguirle. Tenía que llamar a casa para avistar que todo estaba bien y que no tardaría en ir. Cuando llegué a la terraza no había ni rastro de él, así que empecé a impacientarme.

-¿Joe? ¿Dónde estás? –grité, mirando por todas partes –¡venga, no es justo!

De repente, alguien me empujó hacia dentro de la piscina… otra vez. Nadé hacia la superficie, echando humo por las orejas. Joseph me miraba desde fuera, riéndose.

-Siempre igual, Galletita –me dijo. Volvía a estar empapada, sólo que esta vez le tenía casi a mano…

-Joe, eres el ser más rastrero que he conocido en mi vida –exclamé furiosa. Él siguió riéndose, al parecer divertido por mi expresión.

-Venga, Galleta… hieres mis sentimientos –dijo él, haciéndose la víctima. Seguía ahí parado, mirándome chapotear para no volver a hundirme. Intenté calmarme, respirando profundamente y poniendo cara de tranquilidad.

-Está bien –murmuré, todo lo normal que pude –no pasa nada.

-¿Te quedarás un rato más conmigo? –preguntó Joe. Sonreí.

-Claro que sí, Joseph. No puedo ir a ninguna parte mojada –respondí. Él pareció animarse –pero ayúdame a salir de aquí. Vamos a hacer algo juntos.

Asintiendo totalmente contento, Joe se acercó al borde de la piscina y me tendió la mano para sacarme de la piscina. Me acerqué nadando hacia él y entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos… tirando de él con todas mis fuerzas hacia mí, haciendo que cayera al agua de cabeza. Ahora la que se reía era yo.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerlo! –exclamó Joe cuando consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua. Me quedé a una distancia prudencial, para que no le fuera tan fácil devolverme la jugada.

-Te la debía de anoche –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es cierto, que te tiré yo también –contestó él, riéndose. Luego se acercó como quien no quería la cosa hacia mí. Intenté escapar, pero me di con la espalda contra el borde.

-Ni se te ocurra… nadar un paso más –le advertí. Él sonrió seductoramente, echándose el pelo mojado hacia atrás. _Contrólate, Galleta. Control, control…_

-Venga, Galletita –me dijo, parándose de repente. Me estaba matando ver su camiseta mojada, las gotas que caían por su cara desde su pelo, la forma en que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido levemente…

-Mierda –gruñí. Joe empezó a reírse, sabiendo muy bien el problema que tenía.

-Te falta muy poco –canturreó él, sin moverse.

-¿Insinúas que dentro de cinco segundos voy a saltar sobre ti? –pregunté. Se tenía muy creídos sus dotes de seductor.

-Yo diría que tres segundos bastarán –replicó. _No, Galleta. Contrólate, tienes que ganar esta apuesta. _Pero por otra parte… ¡estaba irresistible de esa forma!

-A la mierda –murmuré. Me acerqué nadando hacia él, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Nos vamos a hundir –me dijo él, pataleando con fuerza para mantenernos a flote. _Sus piernas… ¡Sus piernas!_

-No importa –susurré, medio ida. Me lancé a besarle con desesperación, mientras que él nos dirigía hacia el borde para que me pudiera apoyar.

Joe parecía estar pasándoselo bien también, porque sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda casi hacían daño. Sin embargo, de repente ambos nos paramos para escuchar. Un _click _resonó por todo el jardín.

-¿Has oído eso? –le pregunté. Él asintió, mirando hacia todos los rincones, buscando al responsable del sonidito.

-Habrán sido los aspersores –supuso Joe. Lo cual era un poco raro porque ninguno había empezado a regar. De golpe, vi como si los altos matorrales que rodeaban el jardín se movieran y un destello de luz cegadora iluminó todo el lugar.

-Paparazzi –gruñí. Tenía razón: un tipo con una cámara de zoom gigante nos apuntaba desde arriba de la valla. Al parecer, había escalado para conseguir la mejor exclusiva

-¿Pasando un buen rato en la piscina, chicos? –gritó el intruso. ¿Encima tenía la cara dura de hablarnos? ¡Pero si lo que había hecho era ilegal!

-Vámonos. Ya –me dijo Joe, apartándose rápidamente de mí y ayudándome a salir de la piscina. Luego, me siguió, dirigiéndome hacia dentro de la casa sin parar de resoplar. De repente, estaba todo serio.

-El muy… -gruñó mientras cerraba las cortinas que daban al patio trasero. Me quedé parada, temblando –¡ay, perdona Galleta! Vamos a por una toalla.

Mientras tanto, Joe cogió su móvil y tecleó rápidamente. A los pocos segundos, Nick bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al baño en el que nos estábamos secando, con cara de adormilado.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia? –preguntó, fijándose en nuestras ropas mojadas –¿hay un monzón o algo así?

-No, Nicholas. Esta vez se han pasado. Un fotógrafo casi entra en casa –explicó Joe, aún con expresión seria. El pequeño cambió la cara en seguida, buscando su BlackBerry en sus bolsillos.

-Voy a llamar a papá –contestó.

-No, espera –le detuvo Joe –estábamos… en la piscina.

El pequeño nos miró con atención.

-¿No estaríais haciendo…? –preguntó.

-¡No! –intervine yo –. No, no ha pasado nada de eso, Nick.

-Pero por la forma en que nos abrazábamos, podría parecer que sí –dijo Joe. Me puse roja, bajando la cara. Mejor sería que lo resolvieran ellos, que tenían más experiencia.

De golpe, la puerta de la entrada se cerró de un portazo, retumbando en toda la casa.

-¿De qué fotografías en la piscina me estaba hablando ese paparazzi cuando intentaba entrar? –exclamó Kevin, llegando apresuradamente. Detrás de él iba Anne, que nos miraba confundida.

-Hola, hermano –le saludó Joe, intentando sonar normal.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó el mayor, ignorando su saludo. No era tonto, y en cuanto nos vio a Joe y a mí mojados, se lo olió –. Decidme que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-No. Al parecer sólo se estaban abrazando –se apresuró a aclarar Nick. Anne vino a mi lado, como dándome apoyo. Se dio cuenta en mi cara de que lo estaba pasando mal.

-Vale, sólo podemos hacer una cosa –dijo Kevin. Todos le miramos intrigados –: hablar con el paparazzi para conseguir que no publique esas fotos.

-Buena suerte. En estos momentos seguramente está ya repartiéndolas por todos los canales de cotilleos del país… y quizá del mundo. Puede que Liz y yo salgamos hasta en China –espetó Joe. Le di un golpe en el brazo. ¿Cómo podía bromear con algo así? Yo por lo menos estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué pasaría si esas fotos se hicieran públicas? La fama de los Jonas se iría al traste, y quién sabe si eso no afectaría a su carrera…

-Lo-lo siento mucho… yo no debí… -me disculpé ante los hermanos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

-No es tu culpa, Liz –me dijo Kev. Nick asintió, como dándole la razón a su hermano.

-Ese maldito paparazzi no debía haber entrado; es ilegal –añadió el pequeño.

-Que alguien compruebe internet, yo voy a ver si puedo localizar al fotógrafo ese –ordenó Kevin, saliendo hacia la puerta.

-Joe… -murmuré, cuando me quedé a solas con mi novio.

-Tranquila, Galleta –respondió él, sonriendo –no pasa nada, Kevin sabrá cómo arreglarlo.

Luego, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me cogió de la mano para que le acompañara hacia el salón, donde todos se habían sentado alrededor del portátil y de la televisión, que estaba encendida pero sin voz. Parecía que estuvieran preparándose para una guerra.

-De momento no hay nada en OceanUp, ni en TMZ, ni en JustJared… ni en Zack Taylor –informó Nick, tecleando a velocidad de vértigo.

-Y si los de Disney tampoco han llamado significa que nadie lo sabe aún –murmuró Joe. Me senté al lado de Anne, que iba cambiando de canal en busca de algún anuncio del escándalo. De momento estábamos a salvo.

La puerta de la entrada volvió a cerrarse de golpe, seguido de unos pasos. Pero no de una sola persona, sino de dos. Todos nos giramos, expectantes por ver quiénes habían entrado.

-¡Tú! –exclamó Joe, levantándose nervioso del sofá. El paparazzi de la verja iba al lado de Kevin, que le lanzaba a su hermano una mirada fulminante para que se calmara.

-Buenas tardes a todos –saludó el fotógrafo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Yo me ocupo –dijo Nick, intentando hacer que Joe se sentara. ¿El señor Presidente iba a salvarnos a todos? –Ya creía que estaría usted a mil kilómetros de aquí.

El educado Nicholas, hablándole a un ser rastrero de "usted". Si por mi fuera, habría reinstaurado las torturas medievales y le habría clavado un palo afilado por el…

-Estaba seguro de que querríais llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo –replicó el paparazzi. Llevaba su cámara con zoom kilométrico colgada del cuello. No habría sido muy difícil acercarse a él, arrancársela de un tirón y salir corriendo, ¿verdad?

-Pues estaba usted en lo cierto –dijo Nick, acercándose más al hombre –¿Quiere sentarse? ¿Quizá le apetece tomar algo?

Me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta de que el salón estaba ya totalmente arreglado, porque si el paparazzi hubiera visto el estado en que había quedado de la noche anterior… bueno, ahí sí que habría tenido una exclusiva.

-No gracias –respondió el fotógrafo, quedándose de pie en el mismo sitio. Se le veía tenso, pero a la vez con una inusual chulería.

-Está bien. Entonces, ¿pasamos a hablar sobre esas fotografías? –preguntó Nick.

-Ya debéis de saber que no os deja en muy buena posición, ¿verdad? –atajó el paparazzi, mirándonos a Joe y a mí.

-Y a usted tampoco –replicó el pequeño, demostrando un control de la situación increíble. El hombre se le quedó mirando con incredulidad.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí… verá, lo que usted ha hecho ha sido entrar en una propiedad privada. Eso es delito, castigado con cárcel –explicó el señor Presidente. Contuve las ganas de bailar, porque eso había sido una bofetada en toda regla. El paparazzi se las hizo de listo.

-Bueno, nadie puede demostrar que entré en la casa –dijo –. Perfectamente podría haberlas hecho desde un árbol _fuera _de la propiedad.

-Da la casualidad de que sí podemos demostrarlo; tenemos cámaras de seguridad que han grabado todos sus movimientos –informó Nick. La cara del paparazzi se quedó blanca, y empezó a juguetear nervioso con sus manos. Los Jonas seguían con sus expresiones calmadas, mirando al vil fotógrafo.

-Entonces, ¿pasamos a la entrega de la tarjeta de la cámara? –intervino Kev, acercándose para tender su mano, expectante.

-Eh, no sé si debería… -murmuró el paparazzi.

-Allá usted. Aunque no creo que nadie quiera meterse en líos con unas fotografías ilegales –insistió Nick, encogiéndose de hombros. Su aparente calma era la que nos estaba salvando a todos. Joe se acercó a mí, cogiéndome la mano y apretándomela con fuerza, como tratando reconfortarme.

Sin decir nada, el paparazzi abrió el compartimiento de la tarjeta de su cámara y la sacó aún algo dubitativo. Con cuidado, la dejó sobre la palma de la mano de Kev, que pronto la apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos y la guardó en su bolsillo. ¿Eso era todo?

-Por supuesto, no existen más copias, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nicholas. El paparazzi negó con la cabeza, intimidado.

-Entonces, esto es un trato. No vais a denunciarme, ¿verdad? –insistió el hombre. Lo de las cámaras de seguridad le habían dejado fuera de combate, así que el resto había sido pan comido.

-Si usted cumple su parte del trato, no –dijo Kev.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted –se despidió Nick. El paparazzi asintió brevemente, mientras que el mayor de los Jonas volvía a acompañarle fuera de la casa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y nos quedamos solos, todos suspiramos aliviados. Había faltado poco…

-Bueno, Kevin… creo que esa tarjeta con fotos es mía, ¿no? –preguntó Joe, volviendo a estar animado. El mayor hurgó en su bolsillo hasta dar con ella y se la tiró al mediano, que la cogió en el aire.

-Tened más cuidado la próxima vez –dijo, yendo a sentarse con Annette al sofá. Sentí que debía darle las gracias a alguien.

-Nicholas… gracias –murmuré, con Joe a mi espalda, apoyándome. El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-No ha sido nada. Si no fuera por mí, esta familia estaría perdida –respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa tímida –. Si no os importa, me voy a dormir. Pasadlo bien.

-Claro. Buenas noches, hermanito –se despidió Joe, cogiéndome por los hombros una vez que nos quedamos más o menos a solas –Galletita, ¿vamos a dormir?

-Sí, claro –asentí. Joe pareció contento, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras –. Tú vas a dormir en tu cama y yo en la mía; ya es hora de que me duche y me cambie de ropa.

Él me miró algo confundido, mientras que yo sonreía y buscaba mi móvil para avisar a un taxi.

-¿Te-te vas? –preguntó, con su tono de voz de decepción.

-Venga, anímate. Mañana nos veremos –respondí, acercándome a él para darle un abrazo. Tenía que hacerme la dura.

-Mañana. Hasta mañana queda mucho tiempo –insistió Joe. Me reí ligeramente.

-Seguro que sabes arreglártelas tú sólo –contesté.

-Por lo menos déjame que te lleve yo a casa –dijo.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Después de todo, yo misma me moría de ganas de poder estar un rato más con él.

* * *

**No es por alardear, pero cada vez sois más!!! *lagrimita***

**En serio, nunca me voy a cansar de daros las gracias por vuestros estupendosos reviews dándome ánimos.**

**Os aviso de que no tengo planes de acabar el fic pronto (no de momento), porque creo que me lo paso tan bien escribiéndolo como vosotras leyéndolo. GRACIAS.**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)  
**

**-Vicky.  
**


	30. El Abrazo

**No, no me he vuelto loca. Sí, sé que antes de ayer subí.**

**¿Os quejáis? ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 30 – EL ABRAZO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nada, al parecer mi mente se negaba a desconectarse porque seguía sin poder dormirme. Todo el lío con Maya me había hecho insomne. De repente, el timbre de mi casa empezó a sonar, haciendo que me levantara de la cama de un salto. ¿Quién sería?

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me acerqué hasta la puerta para mirar por la mirilla. Desde luego, no me esperaba ver a quien vi.

-¡Javier! –grité como loca posesa nada más abrir. Mi primo me sonrió de oreja a oreja, al parecer contento de verme –¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido de vacaciones a América y me pareció que no estaría mal visitar a mi prima favorita –explicó. Javier era mi primo de Italia, y sólo nos veíamos en vacaciones o reuniones familiares.

Sin poder evitarlo, me lancé a darle un abrazo de oso. Siempre me había caído muy bien y verle de nuevo era algo estupendo. Me quedé mirándole un momento.

-Estás muy moreno –espeté, fijándome en su piel bronceada. Él sonrió.

-He estado en las Bahamas –contestó. Abrí los ojos como platos, hasta darme cuenta de que seguíamos en la puerta parados.

-Mejor será que entremos y me lo cuentes todo –dije, tirando de él hacia dentro de casa.

-Tú también tienes que contarme tus novedades, primita –me dijo, entrando.

Oh, sí. Muchísimas novedades…

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Estaba en ese estado justo antes de dormirte, ese en el que te encuentras más a gustito en la cama, que sientes que tu cuerpo está a punto de caer a plomo sobre el colchón… sin embargo, alguien vino a fastidiarlo.

-¿Nicholas? –llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Gruñí contra la almohada, sin nada de ganas de tener que levantarme.

-¿Es que no voy a poder dormir nunca? –grité perdiendo los nervios.

-Perdón… -se disculpó el visitante. ¿O debería decir la visitante? Al reconocer la voz de Maya me quise dar cabezazos contra la pared.

Saliendo rápidamente de la cama, corrí a abrirle la puerta.

-Lo siento, Maya… no sabía que eras tú –balbuceé deteniéndola antes de que se fuera. Ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No pasa nada, quizá debería haber venido más tarde… aunque, Nick: son las 6 de la tarde –me dijo, comprobando la hora. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no he dormido mucho esta noche –murmuré.

-¿Una mala noche? –preguntó ella.

-No. En realidad, fue genial –le dije, sonriendo. Ella me miró totalmente perdida. Claro, ella no sabía nada sobre nuestra pequeña fiesta la noche anterior –bueno, dime. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah… nada, es sólo que… -empezó a balbucear ella. Entrecerré los ojos: algo pasaba.

-Sea lo que sea, suéltalo –le pedí.

-He… he acompañado a April a casa –empezó a decir.

-¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –pregunté alarmado. Maya negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No, no es nada de eso –respiré aliviado –es que, se dejó la bolsa con su vestido en el taxi y cuando me di cuenta, le pedí al conductor que regresara…

-Si estás preocupada por lo del vestido y todo eso… -murmuré, pensando en cómo explicarle que se había quedado a dormir aquí.

-Tranquilo, eso no me interesa. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, cuando volví a su puerta… estaba abrazando a un chico y luego él entró en su casa –soltó Maya de carrerilla. Me quedé un poco petrificado, intentando encajar las piezas. ¿Chico? ¿Abrazo? ¿Entró a su casa?

-Se-seguro que tiene una explicación –dije entre dientes, volviendo a entrar en mi habitación para coger mi Blackberry. Necesitaba hablar con April cuanto antes, mejor.

-¿Tan seguro estás de ella que tienes que llamarla para comprobarlo? –espetó Maya, quizá algo dura. La miré un poco perdido.

-¿Hago mal? –pregunté.

-No sé, Nicholas. Pero no debes de estar muy seguro de su fidelidad si enseguida te pones a llamarla –insistió ella.

-No es eso, es que estoy preocupado…

-Exacto –dijo Maya, como si hubiera llegado al punto clave –eso es lo que te intentaba decir, Nick. ¡No puedes estar con una persona a la que casi no conoces!

-Pero yo… yo sí que la conozco –repliqué. Maya cruzó los brazos, mirándome con la ceja alzada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ha vivido siempre aquí? ¿Qué quiere estudiar en un futuro? ¿Sabes algo más de ella aparte de que es una obsesa por vuestra música? -preguntó mi amiga. La miré desconcertado, fuera de combate.

-Yo… creo que sí ha vivido siempre aquí… y lo que quiere estudiar… bueno, no hemos hablado sobre eso –respondí. Ahora que lo pensaba sí que habían trozos en blanco sobre ella.

-Fin de mi alegato –dijo Maya, como si acabara de defender un caso en un tribunal de Justicia.

-Y, lo de ese chico al que ha abrazado… ¿quién crees que es? –pregunté, aún más preocupado que antes.

-Seguramente era el fontanero –dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Está bien… gracias por avisarme –murmuré, chafado. Ahora sí que no podría dormir.

-De nada, Nicholas. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo –me dijo. Esbocé una débil sonrisa, bajando un poco la cabeza mientras que ella se iba hacia su casa.

De vuelta en mi habitación, a solas, se me planteaba un problema mayor: ¿llamar o no llamar? Si la llamaba seguro que pensaba que era un desconfiado y un celoso… pero, tenía derecho a serlo, ¿verdad? Aunque si empezaba a preocuparme por lo que otras personas veían, lo pasaría mal con los cotilleos.

A los pocos segundos volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez me levanté rápidamente a abrir.

-Ah, eres tú –murmuré al ver a un sonriente Joe.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte, hermanito –dijo él, auto-invitándose a entrar a mi habitación. Sin decir una sola palabra se dejó caer sobre mi cama, boca abajo.

-Pasa si quieres –espeté, cerrando la puerta y sentándome en el cómodo sofá. Oí cómo sus risas quedaban amortiguadas contra la almohada.

-Gracias, eres muy amable –respondió, dándose la vuelta rápidamente e incorporándose para mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño ilusionado, y su sonrisa parecía imposible de borrar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien –¿por qué estás tan serio?

-Yo soy el serio, ¿recuerdas? –dije, algo esquiva.

-No, pero hoy estás más serio que de costumbre –insistió Joe, sacudiendo la cabeza –¿te duele la cabeza por beber tanto ayer? Creo recordar que te encantaba el tequila…

-Joe, no me apetece hablar de tequila ahora –murmuré, cansándome de la conversación.

-Vale, entonces hablemos de tacos. Siempre se tienen ganas de hablar de tacos, ¿verdad? –insistió. Si seguía así, iba a asesinarle.

-Haz el favor de callarte de una vez –solté de golpe. Al parecer, fue efectivo porque cerró la boca al instante –ha venido Maya.

Él me miró abriendo los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Intenté averiguar qué estaba haciendo.

-Joe, ¿me has oído? –pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía sin decir nada. Puse los ojos en blanco, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –está bien, ya puedes volver a hablar…

-Vaya, gracias Nicholas –me dijo, haciendo como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. En serio, algo había mal en su cerebro…

-¿Y bien? –le dije –¿no me preguntas nada? ¿Qué quería Maya? O ¿por qué estoy serio?

-Sí… He visto a Maya, nos hemos cruzado en la puerta: ella salía y yo entraba. Sonreía…

-¿Sonreía? –espeté, incrédulo.

-Casi le faltaba bailar –asintió mi hermano.

-¿Cómo puede estar feliz ante una cosa como esta?

-¿Qué cosa? –insistió Joe.

Vale, la conversación estaba siendo un poco liosa. Me aclaré la garganta, dispuesto a soltarlo todo de golpe y acabar las cosas de una vez.

-Maya me ha dicho que ha visto a April abrazando a otro chico en la puerta de su casa y que luego él ha entrado –dije de carrerilla.

-¿Eso ha dicho? –preguntó Joe. Luego se encogió de hombros –quizá se lo ha inventado.

-Maya no haría algo así. Tú la conoces tan bien como yo –le dije a Joe.

-Sí lo haría. Está enamorada de ti –replicó él. Me puse nervioso, saltando del sofá para estar de pie, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Ya te dije que eso es ridículo… ¿cómo va a estar enamorada de mí? –exclamé, quizá algo más fuerte de lo normal. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¿Estáis hablando de Maya? –preguntó Kevin, con aire despistado mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando a escondidas? –le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros, entrando con nosotros. Reunión de sabios del bosque en proceso.

-Desde lo de "está enamorada de ti" –respondió. Me quedé mirándole duramente –bueno, y quizá haya oído también lo de que April estaba abrazando a otro chico en la puerta de su casa… supuestamente.

-Eres un cotilla, Kevin –dijo Joe, más divertido que molesto. El mayor se dejó caer en el sofá que antes yo ocupaba, despreocupadamente.

-Para algo me tenían que servir estas orejas –espetó él, divertido –. Y ahora volvamos al asunto: ¿qué vas a hacer, Nicholas?

-No lo sé. Pensaba llamar a April, pero no quiero que crea que desconfío de ella –respondí, dubitativo.

-Quizá te lo cuente ella –se encogió de hombros Joe –en el caso de que sea verdad…

-Ya os he dicho que no creo que Maya mintiera –insistí.

-Pero a ella no le gusta April –dijo Kev. Le miré alarmado –. ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Se lo dijo ella a Joseph.

-¿Te-te dijo eso? –pregunté, con los ojos como platos.

-De hecho, creo que tampoco le gusta Galleta… dice que nos están utilizando –explicó el mediano.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el móvil de Kev, que empezó a sonar histérico.

-Hola, mamá –respondió casi al segundo. Todos contuvimos la respiración, como si fuéramos a evitar que nuestra madre se enterara de nuestros problemas –está bien. Estaremos en casa. ¿Quieres que Joseph prepare la comida?

El mediano le miró alarmado, mientras que yo intentaba contener la risa. Le iba a tocar cocinar.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana. Dale un beso a papá y a Frankie… de parte de todos. Hasta mañana –se despidió Kev, colgando el teléfono –. Regresan mañana a la hora de comer y quieren que prepares la comida, Joe.

-¿Mañana? ¡Creía que volvían el viernes! –exclamó Joe acelerado.

-¿Qué pasa, tenías planes pervertidos con tu Galletita y ahora no podrás llevarlos a cabo? –pregunté con tono burlón. Joe puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Kevin se reía de mi gracia.

-Más o menos –murmuró el mediano. Luego alzó la cabeza, altanero –pero yo de ti no me reiría tanto, Kevin. ¿Qué pasó anoche con tu bella dama? No te vimos por aquí en toda la noche… ¿a qué hotel la llevaste? ¿Usaste nombre falso?

-Eres un bestia, Joseph –dijo el mayor, revolviéndose incómodo en su sofá.

-¡¿No me digas que volviste a tener _problemas_ con el asunto?! –exclamó Joe. Me quedé mirándolo preocupado.

-Kevin, quizá deberías… esto… hacértelo mirar. No creo que sea muy normal que… a tu edad no haya levantamiento de bandera –murmuré. Kevin se puso nervioso, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-No es nada de eso, ¿vale? –espetó ofendido –simplemente es que no era el momento.

-Ah, sí claro… ¿cuál es la otra excusa, que hacía mucho frío? –comentó Joe con tono irónico. El mayor empezó a echar humo por las orejas.

-Si se me levanta o no se me levanta la bandera no es asunto vuestro –contestó fríamente. Contuve la risa, porque la situación estaba siendo demasiado graciosa.

-Oye, pues me preocupa un poco… ¿no será algo de familia, verdad? –insistió Joe –porque yo no quiero tener problemas como los tuyos a los 22 años.

-¡Cállate ya, Joe! –ordenó Kev.

-Quizá ha sido por culpa de los pantalones ajustados –supuso el mediano.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kevin se echó encima de Joe, en un arrebato violento. Aguantando las carcajadas, corrí a separarlos. El mayor estaba rojo de la rabia, pero a la vez sabía que todo era una broma, así que acabó riéndose también.

-He decidido que quiero esperar –anunció Kevin. Joe y yo nos quedamos mirándolo, desconfiando.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, algo descolocado.

-Eso mismo. Quiero esperar a que Anne y yo nos casemos –repitió Kev.

-¿Y eso será…? –insistí, aún más intrigado. Joe se había callado por una vez y prestaba atención.

-Aún no se lo he pedido, pero espero que pronto –respondió, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña de color azul.

-¿Tiffany's? Kevin, ¿cómo has conseguido ir a Nueva York? –preguntó Joe, que estaba muy informado de joyerías y todo eso.

-Hay uno en Los Ángeles también, Joe –dijo el mayor. Parecía pletórico, pero a la vez nervioso.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir? –pregunté, emocionado por él. Algún día tenía que pasar: el hermano mayor abandonaba el hogar para casarse.

-Aún no lo sé… estoy en ello –respondió Kev, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Ya verás como todo irá bien –dije, sonriente. Él se limitó a guiñar el ojo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Ve a ver a April –me dijo antes de salir. Miré a Joseph, para ver si él pensaba lo mismo.

-El hermano mayor ha hablado –se limitó a decir –; hazle caso.

-Pero, ¿tú crees que es lo que debería hacer? –insistí.

-Claro que sí. Aunque quizá deberías darte una ducha primero –respondió.

Y quizá tenía razón.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Cuando Joe me dejó en casa, por alguna razón me había despejado completamente y no me apetecía dormir. Mis padres habían armado un pequeño escándalo porque no había ido a dormir la noche anterior, pero poco me importaba. Si funcionaba lo que estaba pensando no tendría que seguir aguantándolos mucho más. Pero para poner en marcha mi plan tenía que hablar con April.

-¿Acabas de llegar y te vuelves a ir? –me preguntó mi madre, algo gruñona cuando me dirigía a la puerta. Me había duchado, vestido y secado el pelo así que nada más tenía que hacer allí.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con April –le contesté. Ella me miró, aún echando humo.

-Ahora que eres una súper estrella vas a hacer lo que quieras, ¿verdad? –me dijo. La miré unos instantes.

-Puede –contesté. Sin añadir nada más, salí de casa corriendo antes de que me detuviera.

_"Una súper estrella"_. Quizá no era para tanto… ¿o sí? Desde luego, no me esperaba encontrarme a unos cuantos fotógrafos parados delante de mi casa. De hecho, me quedé un rato parada, mirando todo el alboroto. Ellos empezaron a hacer disparar sus flashes en cuanto me vieron salir.

-Liz, ¿de paseo? –gritó uno.

-¿Vas a ver a Joe Jonas hoy? –me preguntó otro.

Intentando poner una cara neutral, aceleré el paso hacia la parada del autobús, pero las cosas sólo eran peor porque al parecer ellos no se cansaban. ¿Cuántas fotos podían hacer de alguien que simplemente se sienta a esperar a un autobús? Decidí coger un taxi, para escapar de aquella locura.

Cuando llegué a casa de April, me fijé en que no hubieran paparazzi alrededor. Al parecer, aún no habían descubierto dónde vivía ella… Llamé al timbre varias veces. Pero no fue ella la que me abrió la puerta, sino Javier.

-¿Ja-Javier? –pregunté, en shock –¿qué haces aquí?

El primo de April me miró con su característica sonrisa. Era cierto que los italianos eran guapísimos.

-Hola, Lizzie –me saludó. Luego, se lanzó a darme un abrazo –hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Eh… ya –contesté. En seguida, apareció mi amiga por detrás, mirando la escena algo divertida. Ella sabía todo sobre el tema.

-¿Liz? ¿Pasa algo? –me dijo –creía que seguirías con Joe en alguna parte de su… cama.

La miré alarmada; primero, porque su primo italiano estaba allí y segundo, porque eso era un ataque directo.

-No, nos cansamos de _jugar_ hace un rato –murmuré. Ellos se rieron, dejándome pasar. La situación era un poco rara.

-Javier ha venido a pasar sólo dos días –anunció April, con cara triste. ¿Sólo dos? Mucho mejor.

-Y una de las razones por las que he venido ha sido por ti, Lizzie –me dijo él seductoramente. Sonreí nerviosa.

-Nada de flirtear, Javier; Liz tiene novio ahora, no es como la última vez –le dijo April.

La última vez… que pensé que sería la única. Estaba deseando que pasaran los dos días lo más rápido posible y que todo se acabara. ¿Qué pensaría Joe si se enteraba? Bueno, aunque él había tenido muchas novias antes y no podía reprochárselo… tampoco sería justo si él lo hiciera conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, Javier. Nada de tonterías –le dije, intentando mantenerme firme.

-Ese Joe Jonas no tiene nada que hacer a mi lado –espetó él, intentando molestarme. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, simplemente era su naturaleza de seductor italiano.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer a su lado. En realidad, nadie puede –contesté, defendiendo a mi novio. Él se rió de nuevo, mientras que April intentaba parar la mini pelea.

-Está bien, dejémoslo estar. Sin duda, Nicholas os gana a los dos –dijo. Ante eso, ambos nos reímos más –vale, ¿qué querías, Liz?

-¿Ya no puedo ni venir a ver a mi amiga cuando me apetezca? –repliqué, fingiendo estar ofendida. Los tres entramos a su habitación, para hablar y ponernos al día.

-Claro que sí… pero estoy segura de que querías hablar de algo –me dijo ella.

-Está bien… eh, quería proponerte algo. Pero esperaré –contesté. Javier me miró sospechando.

-Si es por mí, no pasa nada, ¿eh? –dijo. Luego miró su reloj –además, tengo que irme. ¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? Los tres.

-¿Los tres? –dijo April –¿por qué no los siete?

Me puse a contar mentalmente. ¡¡Siete!! Kevin, Anne, Joe, Nick, ella, Javier… y yo. Le lancé una mirada asesina. ¿Quería juntar a Joe y a Javier en el mismo sitio? Ya podía ir cavando mi tumba, porque Joe iba a matarme.

-Está bien. Avisadme a qué hora y dónde –nos dijo el primo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Luego, se giró para mirarme –: ponte guapa esta noche, Lizzie. Ciao, bella.

Me quedé de piedra, pero esperé a que se oyera la puerta de salida hasta hablar de nuevo, mientras que April me miraba sin intentar reírse.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –gruñí cuando nos quedamos solas. Ella sonrió.

-Invitar a mi primo para que conozca a mi novio… y al tuyo –respondió. Negué con la cabeza, furiosa.

-Tú sabes que Javier y yo tuvimos… algo la última vez que vino a visitarte –dije.

-Creí que no significó mucho para ti –replicó mi amiga.

-Y es cierto, pero ya has visto que Javier es muy directo y si está con Joe delante… no sé qué va a pasar. No quiero que Joe se lleve una idea equivocada.

-Todo irá bien, Galleta –me dijo ella, intentando calmarme –. Vale, ahora dime qué era lo que querías decirme.

Me levanté nerviosa, moviéndome de un lado para otro, haciendo que April me mirara más impaciente aún.

-Quiero irme de casa –solté de golpe. Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

-Ya-ya sabes que aquí no podrías quedarte… o sea, que a mi madre no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia (cosa que no entiendo, porque nunca está en casa) –me dijo ella. Negué con la cabeza.

-No me has entendido bien: quiero una casa para mí. Bueno, para las dos, si quieres venirte a vivir conmigo –le propuse. April se quedó más pasmada que antes.

-Pero… ¿con qué dinero? ¿Cómo… dónde? –preguntó.

-Con nuestra primera paga por la película, en la urbanización de los Jonas –expliqué. Lo tenía todo calculado al milímetro. Ella se quedó un momento callada, como pensando las consecuencias.

-Sí. Sí, quiero. ¡Vámonos a vivir juntas! –exclamó de pronto, emocionada.

Nos pusimos a saltar por la habitación, contentas porque una parte de nuestro sueño se iba a cumplir. Bueno, en realidad casi se había cumplido entero.

* * *

**Me ha salido un poco corto, pero es lo que hay... quizá suba uno nuevo pronto.**

**Por cierto!! quiero aclarar algo. En la parte de "Kevin escuchando la conversación de Joe & Nick a escondidas" se dice algo sobre sus orejas. No me malinterpretéis, ADORO a Kev y nunca me metería a malas con él. (:**

**Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón! los reviews animan mi día! (indirecta directa)**

**-Vicky.**


	31. Comida Italiana

**CAPÍTULO 31 –COMIDA ITALIANA  
**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Con la excusa de que tenía que vestirse y prepararse para esa noche, Liz se fue de mi casa casi a la media hora. Eso me daba tiempo para llamar a Nick y contarle sobre la cena de esa noche. ¿Podría venir, verdad? Sin embargo, las tres veces que intenté llamarle su teléfono comunicaba. ¿Con quién estaría hablando tanto rato? Frustrada, decidí llamar a Liz, a ver si ella había conseguido hacerse con Joseph.

-¿Hhmm? –murmuró al descolgar.

-¿Lizzie? –pregunté confundida.

-Hmm –repitió. Ahora sí que no la entendía.

-¿Te pasa algo? –insistí.

-Ej que tengo la majcara puejta –dijo ella lentamente.

-¿La máscara facial? –asintió –. Ah vale… sólo quería saber si habías hablado con Joe sobre lo de esta noche.

-Sí –se limitó a contestar.

-¿Sí vienen? –pregunté.

-Hmm –asintió ella. Luego, me colgó.

¿Ya había empezado su sesión de embellecimiento? ¡Pero si aún quedaban cuatro horas! Le envié un mensaje de texto rápidamente a Javier, avisándole de la hora y que sería… ¿en mi casa? Necesitaba hablar con Nicholas, así que volví a llamarle.

-¿Por qué tienes el móvil comunicando todo el rato? -dijo él nada más descolgar. Sonaba un poco agresivo, quizá porque había perdido la paciencia.

-No, el que estaba ocupado eras tú. Te he llamado antes un par de veces –me defendí.

-Ah, creo que intentábamos llamarnos a la vez –dijo Nick.

-Sí… pero yo tenía razón para llamarte. ¿Qué era lo que querías tú? –le pregunté, interesada –¿Tanto me echas de menos?

-Eh… es que… -empezó a balbucear –quería hablar contigo sobre… eh…

-Sea lo que sea, suéltalo –le pedí, poniéndome nerviosa.

-Nada. Sólo quería oír tu voz –dijo de repente. No pude evitar derretirme por dentro, pero a la vez sospechaba que esa no era la verdadera razón –¿y tú? ¿Por qué me llamabas tan insistentemente?

-Quería que vinieras a cenar esta noche a mi casa –murmuré.

-¿Una noche especial, tú y yo solos? –me dijo con su voz seductora. Me mordí la lengua.

-Eh… hoy no, Nicholas –dije, maldiciendo en mi cabeza a todos los invitados. Una cena a solas con Nick sonaba demasiado bien.

-Ah, vale. ¿Entonces? –preguntó él, con voz de decepción.

-Vendrán Liz y Joe, y quería que se lo pidieras a Kev y a Anne también –le informé.

-Está bien –accedió Nick –; pero sigues debiéndome una cena privada.

-Claro que sí –asentí.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta noche en tu casa. Te quiero, April –dijo rápidamente para luego colgar. No me dio tiempo de avisarle de que Javier estaría allí.

Algo más calmada porque todo iba viento en popa, corrí a la cocina para intentar decidir qué cocinar para todos. Ahora sí que me había metido en un lío… mi madre y mi abuela no estaban y tampoco pensaban volver hasta unos cuantos días, así que nadie me podía ayudar. Señorita Máscara facial tampoco iba a venir a salvarme. Decidí llamar al único que podía saber algo de comida.

-¿Javier? –pregunté en cuanto él descolgó.

-Ciao, prima –me dijo –me ha llegado tu mensaje… dentro de un rato iré.

-No, no, no… Javier, te necesito ahora –exclamé nerviosa.

-Si no fueras mi prima te diría que eso ha sonado muy mal –dijo. Me carcajeé.

-No tiene gracia –contesté mientras que él se reía –; necesito tu ayuda _en la cocina_.

-Está bien, me visto y voy enseguida –contestó. Luego colgó.

Vale, si él me ayudaba todo iría bien. Seguro que podríamos hacer algo de comida italiana. A todo el mundo le gusta, ¿verdad? Corrí escaleras arriba en busca de algo que ponerme. La cena no iba a ser de alto nivel, así que con unos vaqueros blancos y una camiseta sencilla todo iría bien.

Al poco rato, llamaron al timbre de mi puerta, así que suponiendo que sería Javier, le grité desde la cocina:

-¡Puedes pasar, la puerta está abierta!

Oí como entraba y cerraba la puerta, y luego sus pasos hasta donde estaba yo.

-Te había dicho que te necesitaba… ¡mira qué desastre! –exclamé, de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Me lo habías dicho? –preguntó él. No era Javier, sino Nick. Me giré sobresaltada.

-¡Ni-Nick, llegas pronto! –balbuceé al verlo allí parado, mirándome algo confundido.

-Sí, pensé que podríamos tener un rato para nosotros solos –me dijo sonriendo. Me acerqué a él corriendo, lanzándome a su cuello.

-Pues muy bien que has hecho –murmuré, dándole un beso en los labios.

Al cabo de un rato, él se apartó sutilmente de mí, para mirar alrededor, como inspeccionando el terreno.

-¿Buscas algo? –pregunté, algo preocupada. Pareció ponerse nervioso.

-No, nada… es sólo que… -siguió esquivando mi mirada –¿aún no has empezado a hacer la cena?

-La verdad es que no… estaba esperando refuerzos –me excusé. Él se rió, apartándome el pelo de la cara y mirándome con ternura.

-Cuando vivamos juntos nos moriremos de hambre –dijo Nick, haciendo que me pusiera histérica.

-Algo de eso quería comentarte…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él, al parecer alarmado.

-Galleta y yo vamos a irnos a vivir juntas, pero aún no sabemos dónde –confesé. Nick me miró en shock.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó.

-Pronto… quiero estar cerca de ti, Nick –le dije. Él sonrió, acariciándome la cara.

-Vente a casa –sugirió. Me aparté rápidamente.

-¿Con tus padres y tus hermanos? –exclamé alarmada –¿sabes lo que pasaría si una noche… alguno de los dos tuviéramos problemas y nos metiéramos en la habitación del otro?

-Que tú vivas sola con tu mejor amiga tampoco va a cambiar mucho las cosas en ese aspecto –dijo –siempre puedo escaparme por la noche e ir a vuestra casa.

-Prueba a hacer eso y verás como Liz te patea el culo para que vuelvas a tu casa y le lleves a su prometido –contesté. Nick se rió.

-Por cierto… quería hablarte sobre algo –me empezó a decir. Justo en ese momento, llamaron al timbre.

-¡Por fin! –grité, corriendo a abrir a Javier. Sí, esta vez sí que era él –¡llevo un buen rato esperándote! A este paso vamos a comer pasta cruda.

-Lo siento, _bella_. Es que se me ha hecho tarde –se disculpó mi primo. Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

-Vamos, entra. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas –le dije, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia la cocina.

Nick levantó la cabeza para mirarnos, deteniéndose primero en su mano y luego en mi cara, con una pregunta muda reflejada en su expresión. Estaba demasiado serio, pero así era él.

-Nicholas, este es Javier –le dije, intentando fijarme bien en su expresión para saber qué opinaba de él. Mi novio le miró algo receloso, como si aún no se fiara de él.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? April me ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo mi primo, acercándose para tenderle la mano. Nick lo saludó educadamente, aún un poco perdido. Seguramente no sabía quién era ese tipo que acababa de llegar a mi casa.

-Eh, lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Javier –dijo Nicholas, algo tímido. Luego, me miró como perdido. Intenté no reírme, porque sabía que acababa de tener un ataque de celos.

-Nick, Javier es mi primo de Italia –le informé con una sonrisa. Fue como si le hubieran desapretado un nudo o algo así, porque de repente el Jonas se relajó visiblemente, esbozando incluso una sonrisa.

-Ah, entonces hola, ¿qué tal todo? –saludó de nuevo, más enérgico. Ahora sí que tuve que luchar por no estallar en carcajadas.

-Pues todo bien… aunque tengo que ayudar a la signorina April con la cena… ¡mundo cruel! –contestó mi primo, intentando ser dramático. Ellos se reían, mientras que yo fingía estar molesta.

-Si lo llevo a saber ni te llamo –espeté, acercándome a Nick para cogerle de la mano, como dejando claro a quién prefería. Él me apretó con fuerza y calidez a la vez, acercándome hacia sí. A pesar de todo, era un hombre y los hombres sienten la necesidad de marcar su terreno.

-Venga, id a preparar la mesa mientras que yo preparo mi famosa lasaña –dijo Javier, buscando un delantal.

-¿Sabrás arreglártelas solo? –pregunté, algo preocupada.

-Claro que sí –contestó –anda, aprovechad el poco rato a solas que tenéis.

-Gracias –contesté, mientras que Nick sonreía y tiraba de mí hacia fuera de la cocina.

-Ya creía que ibas a presentarme a tu nuevo novio –susurró mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba, directo a mi habitación.

-¿Novio? Qué va, es mi marido –bromeé. Él negó con la cabeza, como dejándome por un caso perdido.

-Creía que tu marido era yo –me dijo, cuando llegamos a la intimidad de mi habitación. Sonreí.

-Claro que lo eres –respondí –y más aún cuando te vistes tan irresistible… ¿por qué lo haces?

Me quedé mirando su eterna camiseta blanca de manga corta y sus vaqueros. Simple, pero efectivo.

-Porque quiero matarte de un ataque, claro está –dijo Nick. Sonriendo como una tonta, lo abracé hasta que acabamos tumbados en mi cama.

-Te he echado de menos –le dije, colocándome a su lado.

-Y yo a ti –contestó –y eso que nos hemos visto esta mañana.

-Lo sé, es como si necesitara estar a esta distancia de ti permanentemente –le dije, pegándome aún más a él. Él sonrió.

-Maya te ha acompañado a casa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nick. Me quedé helada.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –dije –. Pensaba que sus actos como acosadora eran algo secreto.

-Ya ves que no.

-¿Te ha contado que estaba dentro del taxi antes de que yo subiera? –le pregunté.

-No, eso no me lo ha contado.

-Me ha dado miedo, Nick. Era como si hubiera estado esperándome allí –le dije. Él pareció incomodarse.

-No sé por qué lo ha hecho –respondió.

-Yo sí lo sé: no se fía de mí –aclaré. Nick me miró algo molesto.

-De hecho, hay algo que me ha dicho… -le miré impaciente por saber qué era lo que la bruja había dicho de mí –eh, te olvidaste el vestido en el taxi.

-Mierda, ya sabía que tenía que estar por ahí –murmuré –. Ha adivinado que pasé la noche en tu casa, ¿verdad?

-No es eso… es que me ha dicho que dio la vuelta para devolvértelo pero… tú estabas en la puerta de casa, abrazando a un chico y que luego él entró contigo –soltó Nick de carrerilla. Fruncí el ceño, intentando recordar ese momento.

-Y, claro está, Maya pensaba que era mi amante o algo así, ¿no? –pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nick me miró serio, aunque esquiva –. Dime que tú no lo has pensado también.

-Eh… sé que no, April –murmuró tímidamente.

-Nicholas, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, así que no voy a ir con otros chicos así como así –le dije –ese chico que Maya vio era Javier, mi primo. Primo hermano, de mi misma sangre. ¿Cómo crees que iba a liarme con él?

-Ahora que sé que es él, no estoy preocupado… pero antes sí –dijo él, como si le costara admitirlo –. Estaba asustado de que hubieras encontrado a alguien mejor.

-Así es como me siento yo durante todo el tiempo, Nicholas –dije.

-Creo que ambos tenemos mucho miedo de perder al otro, ¿verdad? –me dijo sonriendo. Asentí tímidamente.

-Pero también creo que los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar –añadí. Nick sonrió, acercándose para darme un beso en la frente, cariñosamente.

-Tenía algo que decirte: mañana tengo que irme a Washington, y me quedaré allí durante tres días –murmuró.

-¿Te vas sólo? –pregunté, preocupada. Él asintió –pero, ¿y tus hermanos? ¿Y tus padres?

-Papá y mamá llegan mañana a medio día, pero yo me iré por la noche. Pasado mañana tengo que estar en una conferencia sobre la diabetes –me dijo. Le miré con admiración.

-Eres la mejor persona que existe en el mundo –susurré, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo –dijo Nick, abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no? –respondí emocionada –nunca he estado en Washington.

-Si faltáis un día más al rodaje me parece que se armará un lío tremendo –me dijo riéndose.

-Es cierto –gruñí –¿y por qué tú te puedes librar?

-Porque yo soy el señor Presidente –contestó. Riéndome como una loca, le di un beso y salté de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta ya que habían llamado al timbre.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Joe me dijo que iría a la cena en cuanto pudiera, ya que al parecer tenía que hacer de chófer para Kev y Anne, que vendrían con él así que me adelanté hacia casa de April. No contaba con los paparazzi esperándome en la puerta nada más salir.

-¿Vas a salir esta noche, Liz? –preguntó uno. Sonreí, como asintiendo.

-¿Con Joe? –preguntó otro.

¿Cuándo se había convertido mi vida tan importante como para que un grupo de fotógrafos se aposentaran en mi puerta esperando a que saliera? Era un poco agobiante, pero a la vez halagador. Corrí hacia el taxi que estaba parado delante y le di la dirección de April. ¿Por qué ella aún no tenía paparazzi en la puerta? Con tranquilidad, llamé al timbre y al cabo de un rato ella me abrió.

-Hola, Galleta –saludó, medio colorada. Yo conocía esa expresión.

-April… ¿has estado haciendo cosas indebidas con Nicholas? –pregunté, sonriendo. Ella empezó con la risa histérica, lo cual me demostraba que tenía razón.

-Pasa, Javier está en la cocina –me dijo –por cierto, me encanta tu vestido.

-Eh, ¿me he pasado? –pregunté, echando un vistazo a su ropa: vaqueros y una camiseta. Ni siquiera llevaba tacones.

-¡Ciao, bella! –exclamó Javier saliendo de repente de la cocina ataviado con un delantal –vas guapísima.

-Gracias –murmuré –¿por qué soy la única que se ha vestido toda elegante?

-Porque eres una galletita muy tonta –añadió una voz desde detrás de mí. Di un salto, sobresaltada por Joe, que había llegado de repente. Como siempre, estaba mortalmente guapo con su chaqueta de cuero y su gorrito de lana. ¿Cuero y lana en Los Ángeles? Sí, así era Joe.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido –murmuré dándole un abrazo y un tímido beso. Él sonreía.

-¿Ya estamos todos? –preguntó Nick, apareciendo de la nada.

-Sí –contestó Kevin, que apareció cogido de la mano de Anne. Como siempre, ella iba guapísima.

-¿Voy a ser la única que se mate con estos tacones? –pregunté de nuevo, mirando al resto de las chicas. Todos se rieron.

-Te puedo dejar unos planos, si quieres –me dijo April.

Entré en la casa para dejarme arrastrar hasta su habitación. Anne vino con nosotras.

-¿Quién es ese chico que estaba en la cocina? –preguntó cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-Es mi primo Javier, de Italia –explicó April.

-Ah, porque no le ha quitado el ojo a Liz de encima en todo el rato –dijo. Me puse roja, pero intenté controlarme.

-Es que está un poco enamorado de ella –dijo April. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-¡No es cierto! –espeté acalorada –. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya está.

-¿Lo que pasó? –preguntó Anne intrigada –¿qué pasó?

-Nada –contesté, intentando zanjar el asunto. April me dio unos zapatos planos, para que no me matara con mis tacones. Además, no tenía sentido ir con tacones por su casa.

-¿Cómo que nada? –intervino –Javier estaba loco por ella y Liz… bueno, se lo pasó bien con él durante el verano pasado. Nunca se tomaba nada en serio con los chicos porque siempre decía que "si Joe apareciera por casualidad, tenía que poder estar libre para él". Y mira por dónde, tuvo suerte y él apareció.

-Entonces, ¿estuvisteis juntos un verano entero? –insistió Anne.

-Sólo era un flirteo, nada serio. Sólo nos besamos dos veces –dije yo, intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

-Está bien. Pues tendrás que explicárselo a Joe, porque a saber cómo se toma que un tipo se te quede mirando delante de sus narices –me dijo Anne.

-Lo sé… es lo que llevo temiendo todo el día –admití.

Cuando estuvimos todas listas, bajamos para encontrarnos con los chicos, que estaban sentados inusualmente calmados en la mesa de la cocina, esperándonos.

-Eh, quería presentaros a Javier, mi primo –dijo April nada más llegar. Todos la miraron con expresión rara.

-Ya lo he hecho yo, April –aclaró Nick. Me reí ligeramente, porque parecía estar en su papel de anfitrión. Bueno, era el novio de la anfitriona, eso le convertía en el jefe, ¿no?

-Ah, vaya… muchas gracias, señor Presidente –le dijo ella, arrimándose demasiado a él.

-Venga, haced el favor de no montar una escenita aquí delante de todos –dijo Joe, intentando ser gracioso.

April y Nick le lanzaron una mirada fulminante, mientras que yo me acercaba a su lado para darle la mano. Quería estar cerca de él.

-En fin, esta cena era para que conocierais a Javier –dijo April. El homenajeado saludó dramáticamente.

-Encantado de conoceros a todos. Sois muy famosos incluso en mi país –dijo él. Luego me lanzó una mirada de soslayo –. Tenéis a millones de chicas gritando detrás de vosotros, ¿verdad?

-Eh, nuestras fans son geniales –respondió Kev, como siempre tan amable y educado.

-Sí, pero algunas de ellas están un poco… locas –dijo Javier, mirándome directamente, sin molestarse ni siquiera en disimular. Noté como Joe se ponía un poco tenso.

-Sólo las Galletas están tan locas –respondió él, sonriendo. El resto del grupo se rió ligeramente, mientras que Javier se giraba para comprobar la lasaña. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme, así que agradecí que uno de ellos dejara de momento la batalla.

¿Joe sabía todo el lío que había habido entre Javier y yo? Si no se lo había dicho ya alguien, seguro que se lo olía porque Anne tenía razón: el italiano me miraba demasiado. Intenté arrimarme más aún a mi novio.

-Deberíais ir sentándoos en la mesa, porque la cena está casi lista –dijo Javier, aún de espaldas. Joe me cogió de la mano, dispuesto a llevarme hacia la cocina –¿Lizzie, puedes quedar a ayudarme?

Petrificada, me paré en seco para luego mirar a Joe, que le lanzó una mirada de reojo al italiano, pero luego sonrió.

-Que no se te caiga nada –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla y yéndose con los demás. Me giré algo malhumorada hacia Javier.

-¿Qué intentas? –pregunté cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-No intento nada, _bella_ –contestó él sonriendo. Con cuidado, sacó la lasaña del horno y empezó a repartirla en 7 platos.

-¿A qué vienen todas esas miraditas e indirectas? –insistí. Él se quedó parado un momento, mirándome a los ojos directamente.

-Sólo intento jugar un rato… –me dijo. Dios, sus ojos azules claros me mataban –igual que tú jugaste conmigo el verano pasado.

-Eh, Javier… sabes que yo… ya te dije que no quería nada serio –murmuré, sintiéndome culpable.

-Lo sé, bella. Por eso ahora sólo quiero jugar, nada más –dijo como zanjando el tema. Luego sonrió, cogiendo unos cuantos platos y haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que le ayudara.

Adelante con el resto de la batalla.

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa, todos estaban colocados en sus sillas, y Joe se había preocupado de dejarme un hueco libre entre él y su hermano Kevin, haciendo que estuviera en lugar seguro. Estaba convencida de que mi novio se olía algo sobre el malvado plan de Javier, porque el otro asiento vacío estaba bastante lejos del mío. Con cuidado, repartí los platos que llevaba y me fui a sentar.

-Gracias por cocinar, Javier –le dijo April a su primo. Ella había acabado sentándose entre él y Nick. El italiano sonrió.

-Espero que os guste –dijo simplemente.

Nos moríamos de hambre, así que rápidamente nos pusimos a comer más o menos en silencio. Sin embargo, Joe tenía que atacar como macho alfa que era.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, Javier? –le preguntó, siento todo sonrisas. Me puse tensa al ver que él primero me miraba disimuladamente y luego se centraba en mi novio.

-No mucho, me voy pasado mañana –aclaró. La sonrisa de Joseph pareció ensancharse aún más. Ya había ganado.

-Ah, qué lástima –intervino Annette. Kevin la miró un poco extrañado, mientras que ella se apresuraba a aclararlo –. Esta lasaña es genial, la echaré de menos.

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la mesa, mientras que yo intentaba centrarme en mi plato. Quizá si acabábamos pronto todo se acabaría y podría desaparecer con Joe hacia otro sitio, evitando tener que estar bajo la mirada penetrante de Javier. Odiaba sus ojos azules, sentía como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba con sólo mirarme.

-Pero ya estuviste aquí el verano pasado, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Nick de repente. Volví a ponerme tensa.

-Sí, estuve dos meses con April y Liz –contestó él como quien no quería la cosa.

-Ah, entonces ya debes de conocer muy bien Los Ángeles –continuó Kevin.

-Sí, y también… a las chicas americanas –respondió volviendo a mirarme disimuladamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Alguna en concreto? –preguntó el mayor, curioso pero a la vez divertido. Se oyó como un golpe y luego su grito –¿qué…?

Anne le miró toda seria, como ordenándole que se callara. Al parecer, le acababa de dar una patada por debajo de la mesa para que no dijera una sola palabra más. Sin embargo, Javier sonrió.

-Una en especial –respondió, mirándome de nuevo. Casi pude sentir cómo Joe echaba humo a mi lado en la mesa.

-¿Quién quiere más agua? –pregunté, intentando cambiar de conversación yendo a levantarme para ir a la cocina.

-Te acompaño –dijo Javier, levantándose casi a la vez. Sin embargo, Joe se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

-No, no hace falta. Tú eres el invitado y ya has hecho la cena; yo acompaño a Galletita –replicó, aún sonriendo. Si algo sabía hacer, era ser disimulado… a la cara de los demás, porque yo sabía muy bien que estaba a punto de ponerse a gruñir.

-Está bien –aceptó Javier, volviendo a sentarse. Todos los de la mesa estaban tensos, preparados para detener la pelea en el segundo en que pasara. Y es que, al parecer todos sabían sobre el lío de verano… todos, excepto Joe.

Con pasos más o menos acelerados, me acerqué a la cocina, apoyándome sobre el frío mármol para tratar de calmarme. Oí los pasos de Joe por detrás de mí, acompañándome.

-Joe, te lo puedo explicar –le dije. Prefería hablar yo antes de que él siguiera creándose más paranoias en la cabeza. Él me sonrió.

-¿Explicar el por qué vas tan guapa esta noche? –me dijo, aprovechando ese momento que teníamos a solas para acercarse descaradamente a mí. Le miré algo confundida.

-Jo-Joe, ¿no quieres saber qué pasó el verano pasado? –pregunté.

-Eh… sí, no estaría mal saberlo… pero no ahora –dijo, dándome un beso para callarme.

Bueno, al parecer no estaba tan mal como pensaba. Dejándome llevar un poco, seguí besándole como si estuviéramos solos.

-Ahora puedes –dijo cuando obtuvo su dosis necesaria de Galleta. Empecé a tartamudear.

-Él vino el año pasado, y bueno… aún no te conocía, Joe. Bueno, sí que te conocía, pero tú a mí no. Por eso le dije que no quería nada serio… nunca he tenido nada serio con ningún chico por si acaso –murmuré, algo acelerada. Él seguía sonriendo.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora? –preguntó él, cortándome.

-¿A-Ahora? Nada, no pasa nada. Yo estoy contigo, con nadie más. Pero al señorito italiano le apetece jugar –espeté. Joe ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Bien, porque a mí me encantan los juegos –respondió.

* * *

**No es por nada, pero Javier debería tenerle miedo a Joe, porque está listo y preparado para jugar. ¿Quién ganará, el macho alfa o el macarrón italiano? ¡Quedan abiertas las apuestas, señores!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡aún queda mucho más por contar!**

**Gracias a todas las fantabulosas personas que leéis! Y gracias doble a todas las que me dejáis review! Ya sabeis que soy una sentimental, adoro vuestros reviews!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	32. J

**CAPÍTULO 32 – J**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Al parecer, ambos combatientes se calmaron hasta que llegó el postre. Kevin y Anne habían traído un pastel así que April decidió repartirlo entre todos. Yo veía que Joe no paraba de controlar a Javier, por si acaso se le ocurría echarme miradas o algo así y la situación no era demasiado cómoda. Rezaba para que todo se acabara de una vez. En cuanto saliéramos de esa casa haría todo lo posible para que en los próximos dos días que Javier iba a estar en Pasadena, no se encontrara con mi novio. Lo último que quería era un escándalo.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a rodar de una vez –dijo Kevin, un poco en general. Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que yo no iré; tengo que prepararme las cosas para Washington –dijo. April puso una cara triste, mientras que yo lo miraba algo confundida.

-¿Te vas? –pregunté. Al parecer era la única que no lo sabía.

-Tengo una conferencia pasado mañana… sobre la diabetes. Me han pedido que vaya y estaré allí hasta el final de la semana –explicó. April le cogió de la mano, como apoyándole pero aún así se la veía apagada. Iba a tener que estar sin él durante 4 días.

-Pero, ¿vas sólo? ¿No te acompañan tus padres o algo así? –insistí.

-Mamá quiere estar en casa, para poner las cosas en orden y papá tiene que quedarse en Los Ángeles para poder dejar las cosas a punto para el próximo tour y el próximo CD –me dijo Joe. Asentí con la cabeza con pesar e intercambié una mirada fugaz con April. Sí, sus ojos reflejaban lo que pensaba: tristeza. La verdad, poniéndome en su lugar, yo no sabría qué hacer estando 4 días alejada de mi Joe. Me acerqué más a él, apartando la idea de mi mente. No iba a pasar nunca, ya que a partir de entonces me solaparía a él.

-Está bien... te echaremos de menos, señor Presidente –bromeé. Nick sonrió, cogiendo de la mano a April . Javier miró a las parejitas: primero ellos, luego Kev y Anne; y por último, se fijó en Joe y yo.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que sobraba –. Quiero acostarme pronto para mañana poder aprovechar el día.

-Espera, Javier –le dijo April, haciendo que se detuviera –; quiero contaros algo a todos. ¿Se lo contamos, Lizzie? –sabía a qué se refería, así que asentí simplemente, emocionada –; está bien: Liz y yo nos vamos a vivir juntas.

El estado general fue de shock, excepto Nick, que al parecer ya lo sabía. Kev y Anne sonrieron, contentos por la noticia pero Joe… él frunció el ceño.

-¿No-no te gusta la idea, Joe? –le pregunté al ver su cara. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso, es que… -pareció pensarse muy bien lo que iba a decir –eh, disculpadme un momento.

Tras esto, se levantó de la mesa y salió con paso veloz a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un pequeño jardín.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado? –preguntó Javier, confundido. Me encogí de hombros, igual de pasmada que él.

-Es una noticia un poco fuerte, quizá necesita tiempo para asimilarlo –dijo Anne. Todos asintieron, pero a mí me seguía pareciendo raro… y los ojos claros de Javier observándome intensamente no era lo mejor para ayudarme a concentrarme.

-Parece ser que tú no eres la única celosa, _Galletita _–me dijo el italiano. ¿Por qué cuando él me llamaba así sonaba tan mal?

Molesta por su comentario y preocupada, me levanté de la mesa rápidamente.

-Perdonad… -anuncié a todos, dirigiéndome hacia donde acaba de irse Joe.

Antes de salir del salón escuché el comentario de Javier:

-¿Están así todo el tiempo?

Eso no ayudó mucho a mi humor, ya que el lío de mi cabeza fue a peor. ¿Tan mal parecíamos estar? Me acordé de cómo Kev y Anne se veían tan bien juntos, y de April y Nick, que ya formaban una sola persona… ¿por qué Javier creía que Joe y yo peleábamos todo el rato o creábamos situaciones incómodas?

Sin hacer mucho ruido, salí al jardín para encontrarme con Joseph tumbado en el césped a oscuras. Con cuidado, me acerqué a él y me tumbé a su lado, mirando al cielo en vez de a sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –murmuré al cabo de unos segundos. Él suspiró sonoramente.

-Nada –contestó, algo seco. Me puse de costado, mirándole en la penumbra.

-Joe, ¿por qué te has ido así? –pregunté. Él seguía sin hablar –¿te has enfadado?

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para quedar mirándome cara a cara. Parecía un poco esquiva, negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

-No es eso… es que, mis planes no han salido como me esperaba –dijo.

-¿Planes? –pregunté –¿qué planes?

Joe se incorporó sobre la hierba, quedándose sentado mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos. Luego, sacó una cajita pequeña.

-Quería esperar para darte esto –murmuró. Me senté a su lado, mirándolo con expresión de desconcierto mientras que él me tendía el paquete para que lo cogiera.

Reflejado por la tenue luz de la luna y la poca luz que llegaba de otras casas de alrededor, una pequeña J de plata brilló en cuanto quité la tapa de la caja. Era un colgante con la inicial de Joe. Me quedé embobada mirándolo, con miedo a tocarlo.

-Es-es muy bonito, Joseph –dije, completamente en estado de shock. Él sonrió, quitándomelo de las manos y encargándose de sacar la cadena de su envoltorio.

-Iba a dártelo cuando nos mudáramos juntos –me dijo, apartándome el pelo para poder colgármelo del cuello –; supongo que no pasa nada si te lo doy ahora.

-¿Así que eso es lo que te pasaba? ¿Estás enfadado porque me voy a vivir con April en vez de contigo? –pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. Me parece bien que vayas a vivir con tu mejor amiga, que tengáis una casa para vosotras solas… es que quizá me emocioné haciendo planes yo solo y ahora se me han roto un poco los esquemas –dijo. Le miré con los ojos empañados.

-¿De verdad querías irte a vivir conmigo? –murmuré, emocionada.

-Claro que sí; sigo queriendo –dijo él, cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres si tú y yo nos mudáramos juntos sin estar casados? –pregunté. Ese era el gran _pero_ de nuestra relación, porque si no fuera por las fuertes creencias de su familia, yo ya me habría atado con una cadena a su pie y me habría ido a vivir con él.

-No había pensado en eso –me dijo, pensativo –supongo que primero tendremos que casarnos.

Contuve el aliento, porque no quería oírle hablar de boda… iba a provocar que se me parara el corazón.

-Eh… supongo –contesté, algo en shock. Joe me miró divertido.

-¿No te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó él. Alarmado por su pregunta, mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

-Cla-claro que quiero –contesté. Joe empezó a reírse, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

De un salto, se levantó de la hierba, al parecer más animado y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a seguirle.

-Algún día, Galleta –me dijo. Algo más aliviada, me puse de pie. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la casa otra vez, le paré.

-Joe –él se detuvo para mirarme –: te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Liz –me dijo, justo antes de abrazarme cariñosamente.

Con las cosas arregladas de una vez, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el salón, cogidos de la mano. Javier tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

-Vale, ya está todo aclarado –dijo Joe cuando llegamos. Volvía a estar animado, y se negaba a soltarme. El italiano nos miró fijamente.

-Está bien, entonces creo que ya me puedo ir –dijo, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó April. Su primo sonrió.

-Sí. Mañana nos veremos. Gracias a todos por venir a cenar –contestó Javier. Luego me miró a mí –. Liz, ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

-¿No sabes encontrarla solo? –espeté, acelerada. No, no, no. Bajo ningún concepto iba a quedarme a solas con el engatusador.

-Venga, Galleta… acompáñale –me dijo Joe. Me quedé parada.

-¿No se supone que tú también ibas a jugar? Mandas a tu novia con el enemigo –le susurré a Joe sin que nadie se enterara. Joe sonrió.

-El enemigo tiene que pensar que yo no estoy interesado en pelear –me dijo. Le miré enfurruñada.

Él siempre sabía hacerme ceder, porque me dio un beso tierno en la frente y me empujó discretamente para que fuera a acompañar al italiano. Luego, me guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta pronto, amigos –dijo Javier, caminando hacia la salida. Tuve que seguirle como si fuera un perrito faldero.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, el italiano se quedó parado durante unos segundos. Yo quería acabar con todo de una vez, así que impetuosamente, me lancé hacia el pomo de la puerta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se largara ya.

-Vale, ya has encontrado la puerta; ahora, crúzala –le dije, quizá algo borde. Javier se rió.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas, Lizzie –me dijo, aún sin salir. Le miré fijamente, manteniendo mi expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué parte de "tengo novio" no te ha quedado clara? –insistí. Él sonrió.

-Lo he captado. Pero al parecer, tú no has entendido que _me apetece jugar contigo_ –respondió. Suspiré exasperada, haciéndole un gesto para que saliera de la casa.

-Adiós, Javier –le dije significativamente.

-Hasta luego, _Galletita _–me dijo, a punto de cruzar el umbral. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco –; ah, por cierto: te has dado cuenta de que esa preciosa J que llevas al cuello también es la inicial de mi nombre, ¿verdad? –me quedé helada, sujetando aún la puerta. Javier se rió ligeramente y me guiñó un ojo –. _Ciao_, Lizzie.

No esperé a que desapareciera del camino, sino que simplemente cerré con un sonoro portazo, echando humo por su comentario. Empecé a manosear nerviosa el colgante. No, no era "Javier". Esa jota significaba Joe, Joseph, Jonas. Todo eso. Pero nunca Javier.

Intentando contenerme, me quedé parada allí sola. Si entraba en el salón otra vez con el humo saliéndome de las orejas, todos se darían cuenta de que algo había pasado. Aunque, ¿quizá debería hacerlo para que Joe se pusiera las pilas en su batalla contra Italia? No, mejor no causar más drama.

Sólo tres días más, tres días y todo se acabaría. Adió Italia, hola América.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Sólo pensar en que Nick iba a irse durante 4 días me deprimía demasiado. De alguna manera intenté controlarme hasta que se fueron todos de mi casa… todos excepto él. Mientras Nick fregaba los platos, me senté en el borde de la mesa, mirando con detenimiento los movimientos de su espalda y de sus brazos. Adoraba su camiseta blanca y cómo se le ajustaba a sus perfectas y musculosas formas.

Al parecer, él no se había dado cuenta de mi examen, porque seguía concentrado en sus platos, tarareando una canción en voz baja. Seguramente pensaba que yo estaría por algún lugar de la casa, no allí como una acosadora. No pude evitar sonreír al verle sacudir las manos mojadas, acabando el último plato.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –me preguntó al darse la vuelta y descubrirme allí encaramada. Sonreí.

-Un rato –contesté, sin apenas moverme. Nick me miró acusador.

-Podrías haber dicho algo… o haber venido a ayudarme –me dijo. Él tampoco parecía atreverse a acercarse a mí, porque se quedó apoyado en su parte de la cocina.

-Es mejor mirarte de lejos –murmuré.

-¿Insinúas que de cerca no? –preguntó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-De cerca es aún mejor –dije. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron aún más, creando esas perfectas arrugas que le salían en las mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿porqué estás aún tan lejos? Ven a verme de cerca –me dijo –. Pocas personas tienen esa oportunidad de ver la perfección.

-¿El señor Presidente está siendo un creído? –pregunté con descaro. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si me lo repites tanto me lo acabaré creyendo –contestó. Negué con la cabeza, como dejándolo por un caso perdido. De repente, la tristeza me invadió cruelmente, demasiado deprisa. Bajé la cabeza.

-Mierda –murmuré. Él pareció alarmarse, porque se acercó rápidamente hasta mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, levantándome la cabeza sujetándome por la barbilla.

-Odio que te tengas que ir –contesté. Nick asintió brevemente.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero irme sin ti –me dijo.

-Entonces, llévame contigo –propuse. 4 días en Washington era demasiado tiempo, demasiado lejos.

-Lo haría y lo sabes –murmuró –, es sólo que ya hemos causado bastantes retrasos en el estudio… nos salvamos porque Faith, Kate y Dave tienen escenas que grabar solos, pero ya os toca ir y luciros como las nuevas estrellas que sois.

-No vas a conseguir animarme diciendo que soy "una nueva estrella" –le dije, aún cabizbaja. Él se rió ligeramente, haciéndome bajar del mármol y abrazándome contra sí.

-No pretendo animarte, simplemente hacer que te des cuenta de que no es tan grave… si no podemos aguantar 4 días lejos el uno del otro, ¿qué pasará en las giras? –preguntó.

-¿Perdona? –respondí, alzando la mirada –en vuestra próxima gira pienso ir pegada con pegamento a tu lado. No dejaré que te vayas por ahí y flirtees con otras chicas.

Nick sonrió, apretándome con fuerza.

-Ya veo, ¿así que ahora serás mi nueva niñera? –insinuó.

-¿Niñera? –pregunté –puede… ¿eso te gusta?

-Eh, no mucho –contestó, divertido –. Me gustas como simplemente April.

-Aún no me has encontrado un mote –dije. Él me miró confundido –; es lo malo de mi nombre, que no se puede contraer ni decir de modo cariñoso.

-April me gusta –respondió él.

-En abril llueve mucho –murmuré.

-Pero también empiezan a salir las primeras flores, empieza la primavera… eso es bonito –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te olvidarás de mi en 4 días? –pregunté.

-No dejaré de pensar en ti –me dijo, mirándome con ternura (demasiada, mi corazón iba a explotar si no dejaba de mirarme).

-Además, siempre tenemos los móviles, ¿no? –dije, intentando animarme un poco.

-Y la videoconferencia –añadió –nunca he probado el cibersexo…

Le miré escandalizada por su comentario. Nick empezó a reírse, al parecer divertido por mi expresión.

-Era broma –me dijo, dándome un beso. Luego, susurró en mi oído –: ¿o puede que no?

Petrificada, casi no pude reaccionar cuando él se apartó por fin y me miró sonriente. No acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir, ¿verdad? Tragué saliva, demasiado inquieta imaginándome cómo sería lo de… _shh, relax, respira._

-April, tengo que irme ya –me dijo Nick, mirando su reloj gigante. Ahora sí que reaccioné.

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Ya, tan pronto!? –exclamé. Él asintió.

-Mañana no iré al estudio, porque tengo que prepararme las cosas para salir por la noche…

-¿No nos veremos ya hasta cuando vuelvas? –pregunté. Nick asintió, apenado.

-Te llamaré cuando vaya a coger el vuelo y otra vez cuando llegue a Washington –me dijo. Ay, la lágrima amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro.

-Ni-Nick, te voy a echar mucho de menos –balbuceé, lanzándome a sus brazos otra vez. ¿Por qué se me hacía tan doloroso? Había podido sobrevivir varios años sin tenerle a mi lado, y ahora que lo tenía era imposible separarme de él.

-Y yo a ti –susurró, acariciándome el pelo.

Vale, hasta ahí habíamos llegado. No iba a ser de esas novias que necesitan estar pegadas al chico durante las 24 horas del día.

-Está bien. Ahora, aléjate –le dije, apartándome rápidamente. Nick me miró desconcertado. Ay, su cara –; bueno no… dame un beso y luego puedes alejarte.

Él sonrió de nuevo, acercándose para obedecerme. El beso empezó suave, tierno y respetuoso pero acabó demasiado acalorado, como si fuera el último. Era como si quisiera que me durara hasta que volviera o algo así.

-Está bien. Ahora voy a coger una galleta de chocolate del armario alto de la cocina y cuando me gire de nuevo, quiero que hayas desaparecido de aquí –le dije, intentando mantenerme firme. Nick asintió con la cabeza, como aceptando mis órdenes.

Tal y como estaba previsto, me giré lentamente hacia el armario que estaba demasiado alto, buscando el paquete de galletas. Oí como sus pasos se dirigían hacia fuera de la cocina, lentamente. Esperé un poco más, no quería sentir el impulso de salir corriendo tras él. "_Cuando oigas la puerta, April" _me dije a mí misma. El momento fatídico ocurrió: la puerta se abrió… para luego volver a cerrarse. Silencio.

Con cuidado, me giré de nuevo hacia la cocina, ahora vacía. Sólo había quedado un pequeño rastro del perfume de Nick, o quizá yo ya lo tenía incrustado en mis fosas nasales. Aún podía sentir mis labios rozándose con los suyos y sus brazos alrededor de mí apretándome con fuerza… pero eran sólo recuerdos.

Y en mi mano, una galleta de chocolate que ya no me apetecía.

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Kevin y Anne se fueron en el coche de él, y yo tenía que llevar a Galletita a su casa para luego irme yo a la mía. Al parecer, los paparazzi no habían llegado aún a la de April, porque el camino estaba despejado cuando salimos.

-Qué tranquilidad –murmuré cuando caminábamos hasta mi coche, que estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la casa. Liz puso mala cara.

-Tiene suerte; a mi casa ya han llegado –gruñó. La miré alarmado.

-¿Mi Galletita se está haciendo famosa? –bromeé. Ella me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Necesito un coche para poder salir. Si cojo un autobús, se quedan a mi lado haciéndome fotos como si estar sentada fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y tampoco puedo coger taxis todos los días –dijo ella, mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera.

Rápidamente, di la vuelta y me subí a su lado, pensando aún en lo que me había dicho.

-Cuando tengas la casa nueva será diferente –le dije, poniendo en marcha el motor. Ella sonrió.

-Cuando tenga la casa, tú te pasarás el día en ella y yo no tendré que salir para nada –me dijo. La miré emocionado.

-¿En serio? –pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Estaba pensando en hacerte una habitación para ti solo –comentó. Intenté mantenerme centrado en la carretera.

-No hará falta, Galleta; estaré en la tuya –respondí. Liz se rió.

-Eso también lo había pensado –dijo.

El resto del camino fue más o menos normal, su casa estaba muy cerca de la de April. Y sí, en cuanto llegamos a su calle, un grupo de fotógrafos esperaba pacientemente. Se lanzaron como locos hacia mi coche.

-Está bien, ¿te acompaño a la puerta? –le pregunté a Galleta. Ella me miró con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, cegada por los flashes.

-Sí, por favor –me dijo. Al instante, me bajé del coche y esquivando a los paparazzi me acerqué a abrirle la puerta. En el momento en que Galleta puso el pie fuera, todos empezaron a revolucionarse.

-Liz, ¿colgante nuevo? –preguntó uno. Ella bajó la cabeza, mientras que a mi se me escapaba una sonrisa.

-Joe, ¿se lo has regalado tú? –me preguntó otro. Asentí quedamente, no demasiado efusivo. Un murmullo de agitación se oyó entre todo el lío.

-Mierda –murmuró Liz. Al parecer había visto algo. Aceleramos el paso hasta su puerta, que por casualidad estaba ya abierta.

Ahora entendía el por qué del "mierda" de Liz: su madre la esperaba levantada, con los brazos cruzados. Su cara no mejoró demasiado al verme entrar tras su hija.

-Buenas noches –saludé, intentando ser amable. La madre de Liz sonrió brevemente, como devolviéndome el saludo.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo ese jaleo? –le preguntó, mientras que ella bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-No-no sé, ahora quieren hacer guardia delante de casa –murmuró Liz.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Cuando he entrado me han preguntado si creía que mi hija y Joe Jonas iban en serio –replicó la madre. La miré alarmado.

-¿Y qué les has dicho? –preguntó Lizzie, igual de interesada que yo. Su madre sacudió la cabeza.

-Que eso no era asunto suyo –respondió –. Pero es que también me han preguntado si es verdad que… que Joe sigue manteniendo su promesa o si mi hija lo había desvirgado.

Se le notaba que estaba enfadada, sólo faltaba el humo saliendo por sus orejas. Además, era igual que Galletita: toda su cara pasó a ser de un color rojo brillante. Intenté contener la risa. _"Si su hija me había desvirgado"_. Liz empezó a ponerse más nerviosa aún.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó –. No les habrás contado nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso hay algo que contar? –espetó la madre, aún más preocupada. Decidí intervenir.

-No, por favor… no. Usted ya sabe lo de mis hermanos y yo, por supuesto que no ha pasado nada de eso –contesté. Era mentira, lo sabía, pero se trataba del bien de Galleta. No quería que a su madre le diera un infarto –Yo trato a su hija con mucho respeto, e igual hace ella; bajo ningún concepto la dejaría "desvirgarme" antes de tiempo.

La expresión de la madre de Liz fue un poco graciosa pero a la vez preocupante: seguía mirándome fijamente, sin saber muy bien si sonreír y relajarse por mi comentario o preocuparse más. Decidí darle tiempo.

-Está bien… Joseph, ¿nos vemos mañana en el set? –preguntó Liz, como intentando acabar con todo de una vez. Asentí rápidamente, consciente de que no podía besarla delante de su madre… no tan pronto.

-Buenas noches, Galleta –le dije. Ella sonrió, con una expresión de disculpa. La miré más animado, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Nos dimos un abrazo un poco raro y tras despedirme de su madre con un saludo, me dirigí de nuevo hacia la guillotina: los paparazzi. A saber lo que dirían esta vez.

* * *

**Fuu, este capítulo me ha quedado ridículamente corto. Lo siento.**

**Aún así, ¿qué os ha parecido? las cosas van a empezar a liarse un poco (creo). Y quizá nuevas cosas surgirán!**

**Wojojo Raquel tiene razón, 71 capítulos!!! (72 con este!). Creo que sí que llegaré a los 100 (a no ser que os canséis de mi antes)**

**Review para tirar huevos/pedir más caps/insistir en que acelere el paso y me ponga a escribir como una loca (con dedos de loca).**

**GRACIAS!  
**

**-Vicky.  
**


	33. Intentos de Sabotaje

**CAPÍTULO 33 – INTENTOS DE SABOTAJE**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Nada más abrir los ojos esa mañana, todas las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día se agolparon en mi mente: prepararme las cosas para Washington, comer con mis padres, despedirme de April decentemente, y… hablar con Maya. Por mucho que quisiera retrasarlo, era una charla que necesitaba hacer. Deseaba probarme a mí mismo (y a mis hermanos) que Maya era sólo una amiga, casi una hermana.

Soltando un suspiro, salté fuera de la cama y presté un poco de atención al resto de la casa, asegurándome de que era el primero en levantarme. Al parecer, así era.

-¡Muy buenos días por la mañana! –gritó Joe de repente, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. Sobresaltado, me giré a mirarle con cara de malas pulgas.

-Buenos días, Joe –gruñí –. Vaya manera más educada de aparecer de buena mañana.

Él sonrió, echándose a un lado para dejar pasar a Maya. Joe me miró con cara de circunstancias, pero intentó parecer normal.

-Bueno, ya lo he despertado –le dijo a ella –; ahora podéis hablar todo lo que queráis.

-Gracias, Joe –contestó Maya. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Después de lanzarme una mirada de agobio, Joe desapareció de allí, dejándonos a solas. Perfecto.

-Buenos días –saludé, algo cortado. Ella sonrió.

-Buenos días. Vas a llegar tarde a todo –me dijo, acercándose para sentarse en mi cama. Yo me quedé parado, aún de pie en medio de la habitación.

-Lo sé. Aún tengo que ducharme y prepararme las maletas para irme –murmuré. Me miró curiosa.

-¿Irte? –preguntó -¿Adónde vas?

-A Washington –dije. Luego le expliqué todo el plan de dar conferencias sobre la diabetes.

-¿No te acompaña tu novia? –me dijo con retintín.

-Pues no… no puede venir porque tiene que estar en el estudio para rodar –contesté. Maya me miró seria.

-Toda la vida queriendo salir con alguien normal, y ahora tu novia es una nueva estrella –espetó. La miré algo descolocado. Tenía que acabar ya de una vez con todo el lío.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella? –pregunté, quizá demasiado directo. Maya se quedó un poco parada.

-¿Qué? –dijo, algo nerviosa.

-Sí… ¿por qué no te gusta April? –insistí. Incómoda, ella se levantó de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No-no es que no me guste… es que no estoy segura de si es adecuada para ti –me dijo.

-¿No crees que el que debe saber si es adecuada o no, soy yo?

Maya pareció quedarse muda, mirándome aún más nerviosa que antes. Yo intenté mantener la mirada.

-Es que… siempre creí que la chica que estabas buscando tendría que ser alguien que se preocupara por ti, que te cuidara –balbuceó mi amiga.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que April no se preocupa por mi? –espeté.

-Bueno, es obvio: primero, no te va a acompañar a Washington porque prefiere quedarse a rodar una estúpida película; y segundo, porque no te conoce tan bien como yo –dijo rápidamente. Luego se quedó callada de golpe, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.

De pronto, la verdad me golpeó secamente, dejándome por un momento K.O. ¿Maya me quería?

-¿Estás… estás celosa de April? –me atreví a preguntarle. Ella me miró fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Yo... yo no estoy celosa de April. Simplemente, me preocupo por ti –contestó –. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, Maya salió acelerada de mi habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Me quedé paralizado en mi posición, sin dejar de mirar hacia donde hacía un segundo Maya acababa de salir. Ahora sí que no había nada que comprobar: me quería.

Y ahora, ¿qué hacía yo? ¿Cómo me enfrentaba a April para decirle que mi casi hermana la odiaba porque ocupaba su puesto?

Intentando volver un poco al mundo normal, me fijé en el reloj. Si no me daba prisa, no me daría tiempo a hacer nada así que me dirigí corriendo a la ducha, repitiendo mentalmente la lista de cosas que hacer, tratando así apartar el lío que se acababa de formar.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Odiaba que el despertador sonara justo en el momento en que mejor dormida estaba. Era como si te echaran un cubo de agua helada de repente, cuando no te lo esperabas. Un momento… alguien acababa de hacerlo. Abrí los ojos alarmada.

-¿Pero qué...? –exclamé, mirando a todas partes. Cuando por fin la vista se me aclaró, pude ver al culpable: Javier.

-Buenos días, _signorina _–saludó él, sosteniendo aún el cubo acusador. Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¡Javier! –escupí –¿se puede saber quién te ha dejado entrar?

-Me acordé de que solías guardar la llave de la puerta de atrás debajo de aquella maceta, así que pensé en venir a decirte buenos días –contestó. Me incorporé un poco sobre la cama –. Ahora que eres famosa no deberías seguir dejándola ahí; cualquiera podría entrar.

-Cualquiera, como tú –gruñí, lanzándole una mirada fulminante –. ¿Y mis padres?

-No están –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté, temiéndome lo peor. El italiano miró su reloj.

-Las 10. Una hora perfecta para ir a desayunar al Starbucks. Venga, date una ducha y nos vamos juntos; te invito –me dijo. Salté de la cama, pero no precisamente por la emoción de sus planes.

-¿Estás loco? –exclamé –llego tarde al estudio. ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Y por qué nadie me ha llamado? –Javier se encogió de hombros, al parecer demasiado ocupado fijándose en mi camiseta del pijama mojada. Tratando de ignorarle, me puse a buscar mi móvil como loca, sin éxito.

-Quizá te lo dejaste en casa de April anoche –sugirió el italiano.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Javier: no te he echado de mi casa a patadas porque necesito a alguien que me lleve al estudio de grabación –rugí. Él sonreía mortalmente, mirándome fijamente.

-Y también porque no quieres que me vaya, pero eso no lo puedes decir –me dijo, acercándose un poco a mí. Alarmada, me aparté demasiado rápido, tropezando con el borde de mi cama y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Mierda –gruñí, mientras que Javier se reía.

-Sigues siendo igual de patosa, Lizzie –me dijo, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Guárdate los tentáculos donde te quepan, pulpo –espeté, ignorando su ayuda y levantándome sola. Luego, le señalé con un dedo –. No te muevas de aquí: me ducho y nos vamos.

-Está bien, _signorina_. Me quedaré aquí, clavado en el suelo como una planta –respondió intentando ser gracioso.

Ya estaba claro el por qué me había gustado Javier hacía tiempo: era muy parecido a Joe, pero con acento italiano. Era gracioso, caballero, amable, buen cocinero y guapo. Pero, ahora que tenía al Joseph original, ¿para qué quería copias?

Cogí todo lo necesario para vestirme y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Quizá una ducha era lo que necesitaba para despejarme.

¿Qué diría Joe si me veía llegar al estudio con Javier? Lo más probable era que se enfadara, pero ya le hacía falta un empujón para defender su terreno, ¿no? A pesar de que me hubiera dicho que iba a atacar, poco movimiento veía yo. Sí, eso iba a ser lo que necesitaba para ponerse las pilas.

-Vaya, cada vez te superas a ti misma –dijo Javier cuando me vio salir del baño, ya completamente vestida y arreglada.

-No es para tanto, idiota –contesté, mirándome de arriba abajo. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta no era tan gran cosa.

-Veo que tu humor no ha mejorado con la ducha –me dijo, sonriendo. Me di cuenta de que se fijaba mucho en la J de plata que brillaba colgada a mi cuello.

-Mejorará cuando llegue al estudio y pueda disculparme con todos. Ya parezco una estrella arrogante y egoísta –murmuré.

-No te preocupes, _bella_. Llegaremos en seguida –me dijo, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí hacia la puerta.

Sí, exactamente: cogiéndome de la mano… con todos los paparazzi delante de casa. En cuanto ambos salimos de la casa, los flashes empezaron a dispararse, sin darme tiempo a soltarme. Además, el italiano apretaba demasiado.

-Liz, ¿quién es él? –preguntó uno de los fotógrafos. Bajé la cabeza, más agobiada que nunca. Sin embargo, mi acompañante parecía estar pasándoselo genial.

-Eh, no es nadie –murmuré, en voz baja.

-¿Nadie? Soy Javier –contestó sonriente.

-¡Javier! Entonces, ¿el colgante se lo has regalado tú o Joe? –insistió un paparazzi. Alcé la cabeza, alarmada y asustada por lo que Javier fuera a decir.

Sin embargo, él se calló y siguió tirando de mí hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la casa. Como un perfecto caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a entrar. Su pequeño coche era muy diferente al de Joseph, así que casi no necesitaba su ayuda, pero aún así se lo agradecí. Las cámaras casi se pegaron a los cristales mientras que Javier daba la vuelta para subirse al volante.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó arrancando el motor. Le miré como si fuera retrasado o sordo.

-Al estudio de grabación, por favor –repetí por milésima vez, como si estuviera hablando con una persona de cortas luces. Javier simplemente sonrió y aceleró para salir de allí cuanto antes.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Nada más llegar al plató April se me echó encima, histérica y nerviosa.

-¿Y Nicholas? No sé nada de él en todo el día –me dijo.

-Buenos días a ti también, cuñada –la saludé. Ella pareció ponerse más nerviosa aún, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Me acabas de llamar cuñada? –preguntó. Sonreí. Estas chicas de hoy en día, tenían poco aguante.

-Así es. Y ahora, cálmate. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le dije, mordisqueando despreocupadamente mi galleta de desayuno.

-Nick… se va hoy y no sé nada de él. ¿Está bien? –preguntó.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hace… 10 horas desde la última vez que os visteis... sí, está bien. Tenía que prepararse las maletas y arreglar un poco la casa antes de que nuestros padres llegaran –le expliqué. Quizá sería mejor evitar mencionarle que Maya había decidido hacerle una visita de buena mañana.

April pareció relajarse, pero seguía viéndola ansiosa.

-Ojalá pudiera irme con él –dijo en voz baja.

Cuando ya me quedaba poco café, el director de la película apareció en el estudio y se acercó a nosotros. Estábamos todos menos Nick y Galleta. Me preguntaba dónde estaría.

-April, ¿sabes algo de Liz? –le pregunté en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La he intentado llamar antes, pero tiene el teléfono apagado –me dijo.

Eso hizo que me preocupara. Anoche había llegado bien a casa, pero… ¿y si le había pasado algo en el camino hacia aquí?

El director decidió que podíamos empezar sin ella, así que rodamos unas cuantas tomas durante una hora. Después, nos dieron unos 15 minutos de descanso. Kevin, April y yo nos fuimos hacia la cafetería, donde nos esperaba Anne, que había ido para estar con Kev. Hasta que no nos sentamos ella no se dio cuenta de que habíamos aparecido.

-¿Liz aún no ha venido, verdad? –preguntó, mirando mi cara. Negué con la cabeza, frustrado.

-Entre tú y April, parece que se haya muerto alguien –dijo Kev, intentando ser gracioso. No lo fue, porque ambos le lanzamos una mirada fulminante, haciendo que se callara al instante.

-Joe, quizá no querrás ver esto pero… -empezó a decir Anne, mirando otra vez la pantalla de su ordenador.

Sin dejarla seguir, le arrebaté el portátil de las manos para ver sobre qué hablaba. Fue como si un cubo de agua helada me cayera encima: Galletita cogida de la mano de Javier, saliendo de su casa. Me quedé paralizado en la silla, negándome a creerme lo que estaba viendo. De hecho, todos nos quedamos así.

-No-no puede ser –murmuró April, al parecer sin creerse que su amiga pudiera hacer algo así con su primo.

-April, ¿sabes dónde está alojado Javier? –pregunté, teniendo muy claros mis pasos a continuación. Ella me miró alarmada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó.

-Voy a buscar a Galletita –respondí quedamente. Kevin me sujetó por el brazo mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-Joe, seguramente está a punto de llegar –me dijo, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Sí, lo más probable es que Javier haya ido a recogerla para traerla aquí –aseguró Anne. April sacó rápidamente el móvil, volviendo a marcar el número de Liz.

-Lo tiene apagado aún –dijo con frustración.

-No importa. Me voy –anuncié a la mesa, deshaciéndome del agarre de Kevin.

Lo último que iba a permitir era que un chulo italiano me arrebatara a mi Galletita y menos aún que fuera delante de mis narices. Poniendo el motor de mi coche en marcha, me dispuse a salir en busca de mi amada. Y la iba a recuperar costara lo que costara.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de que Javier no me estaba llevando al estudio, porque las direcciones que seguía no eran las adecuadas.

-¿Te has perdido? –pregunté, cuando volvió a desviarse del camino. Nos dirigíamos hacia el centro de la ciudad en vez de hacia las afueras, donde teníamos que ir.

-No. Simplemente he pensado que te apetecería desayunar –se limitó a decir Javier, sonriente. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Javier, ya llego tarde. Haz el favor de dar media vuelta y llevarme al estudio YA –exigí. Él negó con la cabeza, aparcando enfrente de un Starbucks.

Despreocupadamente, se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del coche para dar la vuelta y ayudarme a seguirle. Me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, pero yo seguí quieta en mi asiento.

-Venga, vamos a tomar algo y luego te llevaré al trabajo –me dijo, poniendo ojitos. Intenté mantenerme en mis trece pero justo en ese momento mi estómago crujió, muerto de hambre.

-Sólo un frappuccino y nos vamos –espeté, bajando del coche sin su ayuda. Javier sonrió, triunfal.

Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no nos habían seguido, y con paso apresurado entré en el Starbucks para coger sitio. El italiano vino después a preguntarme qué me apetecía y fue a pedir a la barra.

Mientras le esperaba, empecé a darle vueltas a las cosas. Debería estar en el estudio, pero poder haberme librado era casi como un alivio. Aún así, echaba de menos a Joe. Pero, ¿por qué no me había llamado en todo el rato? Recordé que no sabía dónde estaba mi móvil. Aunque, siempre podía haber venido a mi casa, ¿no? ¿Y si se había olvidado de mí?

Justo en ese momento, Javier llegó con las bebidas y se sentó a mi lado. Le miré como si estuviera loco y me cambié de sitio, poniéndome enfrente; cuanto más lejos mejor. Él se rió y se encogió de hombros, como aceptando la nueva situación.

-Pensaba que habrías cambiado de gustos –me dijo, refiriéndose a mi frappuccino de chocolate. Le miré por encima de mi vaso.

-Ya ves que no –contesté. Él seguía mirándome fijamente, con una medio sonrisa en su cara. ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan seguro de sí mismo?

-Ya me darás las gracias luego –dijo, centrándose en su bebida.

-¿Gracias por haberme raptado? –pregunté con incredulidad. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tú siempre tan dramática… gracias por haberte salvado.

-¿Salvado? ¿De qué, del chico más perfecto del mundo? –espeté, refiriéndome a Joe. Por primera vez en todo el rato, su cara pasó a expresar amargura.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que te está pasando? –me dijo. Le miré, completamente perdida. ¿De qué me hablaba? –Lizzie, ahora tú eres su prisionera. Los fotógrafos ya acampan delante de tu casa y acabas de empezar en ese mundo. Y "tu hombre" ni siquiera se molesta en ir a recogerte para ayudarte un poco a soportarlo.

Me quedé tensa, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso.

-Tú antes eras un espíritu libre, que hacía lo que quería. Ahora no vas a poder serlo más –añadió.

-Ahora estoy con quien siempre he querido estar –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Javier negó con la cabeza.

-Tú siempre has querido estar conmigo –me dijo quedamente. Contuve las ganas de reírme.

De repente, un pequeño murmullo recorrió el Starbucks, algo así como "Joe Jonas acaba de bajar del coche". Alarmada, pegué la nariz al cristal para comprobar si era cierto.

Y sí, ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre. Llevaba sus gafas de sol, por lo tanto no pude adivinar si estaba enfadado o normal. Con paso decidido, se acercó hacia dentro del local, mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba más de lo corriente. Javier me miró algo descolocado.

-¿Cómo nos ha encontrado? –murmuró, a nadie en particular. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que justo en ese momento Joe estaba detrás de él.

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un superhéroe –le dijo, quedamente. Javier se giró sobresaltado, intentando recomponerse rápidamente.

-Jo-Joe. Ciao, me alegro de verte –le saludó el italiano. Creí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca y estaba muerta de miedo por saber qué pasaría a continuación. Joe no era una persona violenta… pero podía tener sus arrebatos.

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo –murmuró mi novio, mirándole con una expresión un tanto rara. Luego, me dirigió una sonrisa –. Galleta, te he echado de menos.

Sin decir nada más, se sentó a mi lado y se acercó rápidamente a darme un beso, delante de las narices de Javier. Abandonándome completamente a sus labios y a su abrazo, me olvidé por completo del resto del mundo. Hasta que Joe se separó dolorosamente de mí.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Joe –le dije, mirándole medio embobada. Era cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no has venido directamente al estudio? –me dijo, no demasiado acusador. Dudé si decirle que el italiano me había secuestrado.

-Eh, pensé que necesitaba comer algo. Está muy delgada –intervino Javier. Joe le miró algo confundido.

-Bueno, ya me encargaré yo de que coma todo lo que quiera… pero la llevaré yo, su novio. ¿No crees, Javier? –le dijo Joe, quizá demasiado directo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Una pequeña guerra de miradas empezó a tener lugar en ese mismo momento. Era como si sólo mirándose pudieran insultarse y pegarse puñetazos. Decidí intervenir.

-Esto… Joe, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no? –dije. Joe seguía mirando a Javier, pero alzó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya ves, Javier: Galletita ha hecho su decisión –le dijo, levantándose de su sofá y cogiéndome de la mano para que le acompañara. Yo sonreí, porque así era. Nunca había hecho falta hacer una decisión, siempre había estado al lado de él, del Jonas.

-_Arrivederchi_, Javier –me despedí quedamente. Él se quedó allí sentado, quizá demasiado parado por el impacto.

Cuando salimos del Starbucks todos se nos quedaron mirando. Ya sabía las historias del día: Liz sale con un italiano hasta que Joe llega galopando en su caballo blanco para rescatarla. Al llegar a su coche, sentí la necesidad de explicarme.

-Joe, me dormí esta mañana y él apareció en mi casa… pensé que me ayudaría a llegar lo más rápido posible al estudio –dije rápidamente. Joe sonrió, dándome un beso y obligándome a callarme.

-No pasa nada. Los italianos no juegan limpio –me dijo, mirándome con casi adoración. Me perdí en sus ojos color café.

-No quiero que pienses que en algún momento estuve a punto de elegirle a él –añadí. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que no. Nunca dudaría de ti, te quiero –susurró. Vale, ¿alguien sabía dónde estaban mis pantalones? De la emoción se me habían caído.

-Calla, Joe. No me digas esas cosas así de repente, porque algún día me dará un ataque de verdad y no habrá marcha atrás –le dije. Él empezó a reírse por mi comentario.

-Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con tu móvil? –preguntó al cabo de un rato. Me encogí de hombros.

-Ni idea. Quizá me lo dejé en casa de April anoche –murmuré. Joe negó con la cabeza.

-April no sabía nada. Me ha dicho que tenías el teléfono apagado.

El misterio del móvil perdido. Tendría que buscarlo bien cuando llegara a casa, porque en algún sitio tenía que estar.

-Joe, ¿adónde vamos? –pregunté al cabo de un rato.

-Teniendo en cuenta la hora, no hace falta que volvamos al estudio. Y yo tengo que irme a casa a ayudar a Nicholas con la comida; nuestros padres llegarán en una hora.

-¿Vas a llevarme a casa? –pregunté, algo triste.

-Pensaba que podrías comer con nosotros –me dijo. Sonreí como loca.

-No estaría mal… pero, ¿y April y Anne?

-Cierto. En realidad la comida era sólo de padres e hijos –dijo Joe.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Crees que esta noche podremos vernos? –pregunté. Él me cogió de la mano un segundo.

-Claro que sí. Y mañana por la noche, y a la otra… a partir de ahora voy a ser tu chófer.

Uhm, mi chófer… eso no sonaba mal.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de toda la mañana rodando, volví a mi casa algo más tranquila. Kevin había hablado con Joe y había encontrado a Liz así que no había ya nada de qué preocuparse.

Como siempre, estaba sola en casa. ¿Por qué Nick no me había llamado en todo el día? ¿Ni siquiera pensaba en despedirse decentemente? Sólo la idea de tener que estar 4 días enteros sin verlo me daba escalofríos. Pensé en llamarle, pero de pronto me acordé de que a esa hora ya estaría comiendo con sus padres, así que tampoco quería molestar demasiado. Sin embargo, llamaron al timbre.

-¡Javier! –exclamé al verle. Mi primo me devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó.

-Debería estar enfadada contigo, pero está bien –murmuré, dejándole vía libre –. Menudo lío has armado.

-Lo sé y lo siento –dijo –. He venido a despedirme.

-¿Despedirte? ¡Pero si llegaste ayer! –me dejó un poco confundida.

-Ya… es que no puedo estar aquí más tiempo. Al menos, no sin causar más problemas.

Le miré algo triste, comprendiendo de pronto.

-Te gusta de verdad, ¿no? –pregunté. Javier asintió, sabiendo a quién me refería –pero ya sabes que Liz y Joe estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

-Ahora sí lo sé. No importa lo que yo haga o diga, ella siempre le preferirá a él.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, decidí callarme. Era cierto, Galleta siempre elegiría a Joe por encima de cualquiera. Y lo mismo pasaba con él: estaban enamorados. Iba a ser difícil para alguien separarlos.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente destino? –le pregunté a Javier, intentando animar un poco la conversación.

-Las Vegas –anunció sonriente. La verdad, me alegré y me asusté a la vez, pero sabía que tendría cuidado.

-Pásalo bien… y llámame más a menudo –le dije, dándole un abrazo de despedida. Él asintió.

-Por cierto, ¿puedes darle esto a Liz? –añadió, tendiéndome un móvil. El teléfono de Galleta. Le miré acusadora –. Se lo dejó en mi coche.

-Eres un ser ruin y rastrero –le dije, algo en broma. Javier se rió, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-_Ciao_, prima. Cuídate mucho y dale saludos a Nicholas. Se os ve bien juntos –me dijo, justo antes de irse.

Me dejó allí parada, sonriendo mientras que su coche se alejaba por la carretera. Era una tontería, pero saber que Nick y yo "nos veíamos bien juntos" me animó un poco.

Decidí volver dentro de casa, a darme una larga ducha y comer algo. Quizá iría a despedirme de Nick al aeropuerto por la noche… decidí enviarle un mensaje a su móvil.

"_Avísame a qué hora sale tu vuelo. Tenemos que despedirnos decentemente. Te quiero –April"_

Al cabo de un rato, mientras me secaba el pelo y estaba pensando en qué ponerme, llamaron al timbre otra vez. Corrí en pijama hacia la puerta, emocionada por si era Nick. Sin embargo, no era él.

-Eh, hola Maya –saludé, intentando no parecer desilusionada. Ella me miró sonriendo.

-Hola, April –se quedó parada, mirándome de arriba abajo. Aún no sabía por qué tragaba a esa tía… ah, bueno sí. Porque era la "hermana" de Nick.

-Esto… ¿quieres pasar? –le pregunté. _Por favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que no._

-No, sólo es un momento –me dijo. Interiormente, empecé a hacer una mini danza de la alegría.

-Vale. ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté.

-Nada. Nick me ha pedido que te diera esto. No va a poder venir a despedirse personalmente, porque el avión sale en media hora –contestó, tendiéndome un sobre. Lo cogí algo confundida.

-Ah. Pero él me dijo que me llamaría cuando fuera a despegar –murmuré, quizá un poco para mí misma.

-No sé… bueno, tengo que irme. Hay un avión que debo coger –dijo Maya, girándose rápidamente. Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Maya! –grité, antes de que se fuera. Ella se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa de suficiencia –¿Vas a Washington con él?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente ensanchó la sonrisa y asintió levemente. Luego, volvió a subirse al coche que la esperaba y salió de allí velozmente. Me quedé parada, mirando el sobre entre mis manos y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrí rápidamente. Dentro había una carta demasiado corta, o demasiado larga con la letra de Nicholas. Temblando, decidí leerla.

"_April, he estado pensando y quizá estos cuatro días sean buenos para darnos tiempo y así pensar un poco en nuestra relación. No estoy seguro de que las cosas estén tomando el rumbo que quiero, o que necesito. Entiéndelo, por favor. Hablaremos cuando vuelva. –Nick."_

Cuando vuelva. Tiempo para pensar. Con Maya en Washington.

* * *

**Ah, sí. ¿Ya os habíais olvidado de Maya anti-April? vuelve al ataque, como podéis ver.  
Nick quiere "tiempo para pensar". Muy bien, señorito Nicholas... te has lucido!**

**en cuanto a Javier-Galleta-Joe... ¿alguien dudó alguna vez que Joe ganaría? Lo sabía.**

**En fin, gracias a todas por los fantabulosos reviews, animáis hasta al más muermo! :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	34. Plan Desesperado

**CAPÍTULO 34 – PLAN DESESPERADO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Se suponía que tendría que haberme ido a dormir pronto, para estar lista y preparada a la mañana siguiente y así poder ir a rodar de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, era imposible. No paraba de darle vueltas a la carta de Nick. "Tiempo para pensar". ¿Para pensar qué? Sin dejar de mirar el anillo que me había regalado, era imposible no pensar en el por qué. No podía haberme mentido aquella vez, ¿no? Sus palabras aún resonaban en mi mente "quiero demostrarte de alguna forma que tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar para siempre". Y ahora ese para siempre había quedado en "tengo que pensármelo".

Por milésima vez en la noche, cambié de posición en la cama. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado insoportable, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y, ¿para qué están las amigas?

Sin importarme demasiado que fueran las 3 de la madrugada, cogí mi móvil y busqué el número de Liz. Seguramente estaba roncando felizmente, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte. Como sospechaba, tardó en contestar al teléfono.

-¿Ho-hola? –respondió al descolgar, con voz pastosa.

-Se ha ido –exploté.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mi amiga, al parecer sin darse cuenta muy bien de qué pasaba.

-Nick se ha ido y me ha dejado una carta diciéndome que tiene que pensárselo –murmuré, luchando por contener las lágrimas que desde hacía tiempo querían salir libres.

-A-April, ¿necesitas que vaya a tu casa? –me preguntó, al parecer preocupada.

-No, no hace falta. Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar –contesté sorbiéndome la nariz.

-Pues lo has encontrado. ¿Qué ha pasado? –insistió, al parecer ya despejada.

-Maya ha venido a traerme una carta de Nick antes de irse a Washington –le expliqué, luchando para evitar volver a ponerme a llorar.

Liz me exigió que le leyera la carta, y así hice. Luego, se empeñó en darle muchas vueltas al asunto, analizando cada una de las palabras.

-¿Es su letra? –preguntó de repente. Me fijé bien en la caligrafía.

-Sí –respondí –. Bueno, no he visto muchas cosas escritas por Nick, pero creo que sí que es suya.

-Uhm… ¿y por qué no fue a llevártela él personalmente? –insistió Liz.

-Porque es un cobarde –gruñí dolida.

-No, querida amiga: porque es falsa –rebatió Galleta –. Estoy segura de que ha sido Maya la que ha escrito todas esas ridiculeces y luego se ha ido tan feliz con tu Nicholas a Washington

-¡Pe-pero no puede ser! –exclamé.

-En realidad, sí puede ser. Nick te dijo que iría a verte antes de irse –me recordó.

Parándome a pensar… la verdad, todo estaba siendo un poco raro. ¿Desde cuándo Nicholas dejaba a Maya que hiciera todo el trabajo sucio? Me quedé un momento pensando.

-Quizá no tuvo tiempo –le dije.

-¿Ni si quiera para llamarte? –preguntó Liz. Luego, suspiró sonoramente –. April, lo más seguro es que esa víbora le haya dicho alguna mentira a Nicholas para poder irse con él, o que haya hablado con sus padres y los haya convencido de que era de vital importancia que lo acompañara.

-¿Tú crees? –murmuré, mordiéndome las uñas por la preocupación.

-Sí, lo creo. Y además, pienso que deberías llamar a Nicholas inmediatamente –me dijo.

-¿Y-y si está durmiendo? –pregunté, intentando evitar esa vergüenza.

-Eso no pareció pararte antes de llamarme a mí –se quejó falsamente –. Llámale.

Tras esto, me colgó. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, empecé a darle vueltas a todo el problema. ¿Debía llamarle? Quizá sería lo más fácil. Pero, ¿y si la carta era verdadera y llamándole sólo empeoraba las cosas? Si lo que quería era pensar, lo más normal era que no estuviéramos mucho en contacto.

A punto de tirarme de los pelos por la indecisión, salté de la cama y fui a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. Así, por el camino me lo pensaba. Sin embargo, fue una mala idea, porque nada más entrar allí me acordé de la última noche que nos habíamos visto: él fregando los platos, acercándose a mí para abrazarme y besarme…

En un arranque de a saber qué, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación otra vez, donde había dejado el móvil y busqué su número en la lista. Apreté el botón de llamada casi con agresividad.

Un tono… _mejor cuelgo._

Dos tonos… _no va a contestar._

Tres tonos… _no seas ridícula, April. ¡Cuelga ya!_

Cuatro tonos…

-Hola –contestó una voz demasiado femenina como para ser la de Nicholas.

-¿Maya? –pregunté, un poco descolocada. Sabía que estaban juntos pero, ¿por qué ella tenía el móvil de Nicholas?

-Hola, April –saludó totalmente calmada. De fondo no se oía nada.

-¿Está Nick? –dije, intentando sonar decidida.

-Eh… se está duchando –me dijo. Chof, acababa de tirarme un cubo de agua helada encima –¿quieres que le diga algo cuando salga?

_Sí, que es el ser más ruin y rastrero de la historia y que se meta sus pensamientos por donde le quepan._

-No, no le digas nada –contesté, colgando inmediatamente.

Justo después, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Vaya, sí que eres veloz –me dijo Liz en cuanto descolgué.

-¿Sigues despierta? –pregunté algo sorprendida. Normalmente, ella se habría vuelto a quedar dormida al segundo de dejar de hablar conmigo.

-Esto es serio. ¿Qué te ha dicho? –atacó. Carraspeé un poco para aclararme la voz.

-No me ha dicho nada porque se estaba duchando –contesté –. He hablado con Maya.

-Espera, ¿ella estaba en su habitación mientras él se estaba duchando? –preguntó Lizzie.

-Bueno, quizá están en la misma habitación.

-¿Por qué iban a estar en la misma habitación? –exclamó mi amiga, alarmada.

-Puede que les salga más barato –supuse.

-¿Estás loca? Es un Jonas, ¿qué más da que le salga barato o no?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón! –dije –. Es sólo que estoy intentando encontrarle una excusa a Nicholas, eso es todo.

-Nada de excusas. Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede haber…

La corté.

-Liz, gracias por tu preocupación, de verdad. Pero creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio –murmuré vagamente, para luego colgar sin ningún miramiento.

La cabeza me iba a estallar.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de hablar con April ya no me pude volver a dormir, sino que me pasé las siguientes 3 horas dando vueltas en la cama. Era imposible que Nick se hubiera ido así como así.

Sobre las 6 y media de la mañana, recibí un mensaje de Joe.

"_Buenos días, Galleta. ¿Cómo has dormido hoy? Recuerda que ahora soy tu chófer particular, así que tienes que estar lista dentro de una hora porque pasaré a recogerte. Te quiero, nos vemos enseguida –Joe"_

Incluso me sentí culpable por sonreír. Mi amiga lo estaba pasando mal, y yo estaba en un muy buen momento con Joseph. Quizá debería contenerme un poco luego en su presencia…

Haciendo caso a mi novio, salté de la cama y corrí a ducharme y a arreglarme. Tuve que evitar llamar a April, porque sabía que la vería luego y podríamos hablar tranquilamente. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que Maya intentaba separarlos.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, mi madre me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Buenos días –saludó secamente. La miré preocupada.

-Buenos días, mamá. ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunté, cogiendo una manzana para comérmela por el camino.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a actuar como si esto fuera un hotel? –me dijo. La miré algo confundida.

-¿Cómo? –espeté.

-Te levantas, sales de casa y te pasas el día fuera. Luego, vuelves por la noche y te vas directamente a dormir. La vida de súper estrella te está cambiando –me dijo. Ahora sí que me había perdido.

-Mamá, por primera vez en la vida estoy haciendo algo que me gusta. Y sí, me paso el día fuera porque ahora tengo vida social y un novio con el que estar –respondí.

-Pues quizá deberías irte a vivir con ese novio al que tanto quieres –me dijo, levantándose furiosa de la mesa y saliendo de allí con pasos acelerados.

-¡Puede que lo haga! –grité, viéndola marchar.

Aún estaba preguntándome qué diablos acababa de pasar, cuando recibí un mensaje en el móvil.

"_¡Mec, mec! Su chófer le espera pacientemente en la puerta de su casa. Salga corriendo a darle un largo y pervertido beso –Joseph"_

No pude evitar reírme. Al parecer, había elegido su nombre en versión larga porque sonaba más serio. En cuanto abrí la puerta, ahí estaba él, subido a su coche gigante… y los paparazzi pululando alrededor como moscas. A pesar de todo, no me arruinaron el momento: salí de casa y cerré con un portazo, para acercarme corriendo hasta el coche. Joseph bajó para dar la vuelta y abrirme la puerta del asiento del copiloto, como un perfecto caballero. Incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando di un salto para subir.

-¿Os vais a rodar, chicos? –preguntó uno de los paparazzi. Nosotros no le prestamos demasiada atención porque estábamos interpretando nuestra propia realidad paralela.

Joe rodeó de nuevo el coche y se subió a mi lado, poniendo en marcha el motor. Luego, sin apenas mirarme me dijo entre dientes:

-No me olvido del beso que me debes.

Sonriendo como una idiota, Joe aceleró y salimos de allí rápidamente. Cuando por fin nos encontrábamos libres de moscardones, me relajé en mi asiento.

-Si usted es mi chófer, yo debería ir en la parte trasera. No está bien mezclarse con los criados –dije, intentando seguir con la broma. Joe sonrió mortíferamente.

-Lo sé, señorita. Pero usted se sienta aquí conmigo porque está locamente enamorada de mí –contestó, poniendo su voz remilgada. Empecé a reírme.

-Joseph, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Después de este trayecto, queda usted despedido –interpreté.

Sin avisar, el coche giró hacia el lado de la carretera y frenó en seco en el arcén. Me quedé mirando a mi novio, confundida.

-Ven aquí, Galleta –murmuró, lanzándose a abrazarme y darme un beso.

Obviamente, no opuse resistencia. Además, le debía ese beso y haberle parado habría sido completamente descortés por mi parte… y… y nada más.

-Eh, ¿qué tal todo, Joe? –pregunté cuando nos separamos. Él se quedó admirándome detenidamente, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

-Perfectamente. Ahora incluso mejor –me dijo. _Contente, Liz, estás en medio de la carretera, no puedes arrancarle la ropa y tirártelo ahí mismo._

-¿Sabes qué he estado pensando? –me preguntó él, volviendo a poner en marcha el motor. Yo le miré intrigada –: esa estúpida apuesta… deberíamos olvidarla.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –contesté mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Joe se rió.

-¿Tienes ganas? –preguntó. No hacía falta que dijera de qué, ya lo sabía muy bien. Me ruboricé a una velocidad alarmante mientras que él se reía más fuerte aún.

-¡Cállate, Joe! –murmuré, muerta de la vergüenza. Él se encogió de hombros, mirando aún a la carretera pero girándose de vez en cuando hacia mí. Al parecer, disfrutaba viéndome pasarlo mal.

Antes de ir al estudio, Joe insistió en parar en un Starbucks. Pobrecito, era un adicto… aunque no me quejé, porque también me moría de hambre. Después de coger algo de desayuno, volamos hacia el plató.

-Buenos días –me saludó una sonriente Anne, que acababa de bajar del coche de Kevin. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal todo? –pregunté. Kev acababa de bajar y se acercaba a su novia. En seguida, la cogió de la mano. Estaban tan monos juntos…

-Muy bien. Preparada para otra mañana sin hacer nada en la cafetería de este sitio –dijo Anne, en tono de burla. Kevin la abrazó contra sí, dándole un beso en la frente.

-No te quejes tanto. Ya sabes que tenemos planes para comer tú y yo –le contestó él, al parecer recordándoselo. Anne sonrió aún más.

-No me quejo, tonto –susurró, apretándose más contra sí. Joe se acercó hacia mí por detrás y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Deberíamos entrar ya o llegaremos tarde –dijo mi novio. La parejita feliz se marchó por delante de nosotros.

-¿Verdad que son muy monos juntos? –le dije a Joe. Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí lo son –respondió. Luego me miró en plan seductor –. Y hablando de comida… ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-Ninguno. ¿Se te ocurre algo? –pregunté.

-Muchas cosas, pero ninguna que pueda oír una menor de edad –me dijo. Me carcajeé, mientras echaba a andar hacia dentro del edificio. Joe me siguió, riéndose.

-Por cierto, aún no ha llegado April –murmuré parándome en seco en la puerta.

-Seguramente está ya dentro –me dijo mi novio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no estaba.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Sí, quizá estaba loca por seguir mis impulsos así como así y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que ese impulso había llegado a las 5 de la mañana. Por primera vez desde que mi relación con Nicholas se hizo pública, los paparazzi campaban a sus anchas fuera de mi casa. Los miré sorprendida cuando salí, cargada con una maleta.

-April, ¿te vas de viaje? –preguntó uno acelerado. Los flashes empezaron a dispararse, así que traté de esconder mis ojos hinchados por la llorera detrás de las gafas de sol.

-¿Y qué pasa con la película, April? –insistió otro. Por suerte, un taxi me estaba esperando pacientemente al final del camino.

En cuanto subí, le di al taxista las instrucciones: al aeropuerto.

Sí, nada más colgar el teléfono después de hablar con Liz, mi corazón empezó a decirme que en toda esa historia había gato encerrado. Si creía conocer a Nick, él no me habría hecho algo así nunca, y menos aún habría mandado a Maya para que me diera esa ridícula carta.

El viaje en avión se me hizo corto, pero lo que más me costó soportar fue el trayecto desde el aeropuerto de Washington hasta el hotel en que sabía que Nick se quedaba. Sí, iba a estar en el mismo edificio que él, pero él aun no lo sabía.

¿Debía llamarle para decirle dónde estaba? Decidí que no, simplemente me encerré en la habitación del hotel, pedí mucha comida al servicio de habitaciones y preparé uno de mis mejores vestidos para luego. Estaba a punto de relajarme cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar como un loco. Era Liz.

-Hola, Lizzie –saludé como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Dónde diablos estás? –me preguntó, exaltada.

-Estoy en… Washington –contesté inocentemente. Se quedó en silencio.

-¿Te has ido a Washington y no me has dicho nada? –estalló.

-No le he dicho nada a nadie. A mi madre le he dejado una nota… si es que algún día se pasa por casa –me excusé.

-No has venido al rodaje, el productor está histérico –me dijo, algo más calmada.

-Supongo que me tocará trabajar más duro cuando vuelva –murmuré.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? –preguntó mi amiga.

-Eso depende de cómo me salgan las cosas hoy.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó alarmada. Yo sonreí para mis adentros.

-Recordarle a Nick el por qué me quiere –contesté. Luego colgué.

Sí, exactamente. No iba a dejar que Maya lo tuviera fácil, no iba a dejar que me ganara esa batalla. Nicholas Jonas era mío, de nadie más.

Cuando era más o menos la hora, me enfundé mi vestido rojo para la ocasión, me subí a mis tacones e intenté ponerme lo más indecente que pude. Indecente pero a la vez sofisticada. Luego, fui al vestíbulo donde me esperaba un coche que me llevaría a la sala de conferencias donde Nicholas iba a hablar sobre la diabetes. Mi plan era muy sencillo…o eso creía.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

En el avión de camino a Washington, mientras que Maya cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro dispuesta a dormir todo el trayecto, mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo: ¿por qué April no había podido despedirse de mí personalmente? Maya me había dicho que había llamado mientras yo estaba preparándome la maleta y le había dicho que me dijera que no iría a verme al aeropuerto. Pero, ¿tampoco podía enviarme un mensaje?

No podía enfadarse porque yo me tuviera que ir cuatro días sin ella, ¿verdad?

Y al final no me iba solo, sino que mis padres habían decidido que era mejor que alguien de la familia me acompañara. Como ninguno de mis hermanos podía y mis padres estaban ocupados por Los Ángeles, resultó ser Maya la única que quedaba. Ella, por supuesto, dijo que sí inmediatamente. Verla ahora dormir apoyada en mi hombro me daba que pensar si Joe y Kevin tenían razón. ¿Cómo podía quererme? ¡Éramos hermanos! O casi…

Ya en hotel de Washington, habíamos pedido dos habitaciones. Sin embargo, ella encontró una excusa para quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la mía.

-Quizá debería llamar a April para decirle que ya he llegado y que todo va bien –murmuré, echándola mucho de menos. Me mataba haber tenido que irme sin decirle nada.

-No, Nicholas. Tienes que mantenerte distante. Si ella no ha querido verte, que sea ella la que te llame –me dijo Maya enseguida, arrancándome el móvil de las manos.

-Pe-pero, estará preocupada –le dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Si lo está, llamará. Me voy a quedar tu móvil para evitarte tentaciones –me dijo –. Y tú ve a la ducha y duerme un poco; la conferencia es dentro de 5 horas.

Y no, April no llamó en todo el día. ¿Se había olvidado de mí?

Vestirme para la conferencia resultó ser tremendamente difícil. Sí, sabía lo que me iba a poner, pero necesitaba la opinión de alguien. Echaba de menos cuando April me regañaba por haber elegido una corbata demasiado fea, o que no pegaba con la ropa. En esos momentos, estaba teniendo una pequeña pelea con dos corbatas: ¿verde oscura o negra?

-Negra –intervino Maya, apareciendo de repente en la puerta de mi habitación. Al parecer, ella ya estaba lista: pantalones rectos negros y camisa sencilla blanca. A veces olvidaba que era una chica. Ni si quiera llevaba tacones.

Eché un vistazo de nuevo a mi ropa: traje negro, camisa blanca… ¿y corbata negra? Asentí quedamente, mientras que Maya venía a ayudarme a colocármela.

-Vas muy elegante, Nicholas –me dijo sonriente mientras arreglaba el nudo de la corbata. Esbocé una medio sonrisa.

-Gracias –contesté –. Tú también.

-Bueno, yo me mantendré en el fondo de la sala sin llamar mucho la atención –contestó, acabando con la corbata y apartándose para admirar su obra. Empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –murmuré, apartándome bruscamente y cogiendo mis cosas.

El lugar donde se iba a celebrar la conferencia no estaba muy lejos del hotel, pero aún así tuvimos que ir en coche, que esperaba en la puerta del hotel. Mientras que Maya subía, eché un último vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo distraído. Sin embargo, el corazón empezó a latirme descontrolado cuando vi un par de piernas que me resultaban familiares bajando las escaleras. ¿Sería… sería ella?

-¡Venga, Nick! Llegamos tarde –me gritó Maya desde dentro del coche, obligándome a girarme antes de poder verle la cara a la dueña de las piernas.

Durante el camino intenté relajarme, repitiéndome a mí mismo que era imposible que fuera April, porque ella estaba en Los Ángeles. Cuando llegamos al sitio, tomé aire y bajé del coche, sonriendo y saludando tímidamente hacia las cámaras que empezaron a disparar flashes.

Sabía el aspecto que tenía, sabía que parecía seguro y afortunado, pero me di cuenta de que, sin April, todo eso era sólo por fuera. Por dentro, no había nada.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

En cuanto pisé el vestíbulo del hotel, vi un coche oscuro salir velozmente. Alarmada por si ese era el mío, aceleré el paso todo lo que los tacones me lo permitieron hacia allí.

-¡Señorita April! –me llamó una voz. Me giré sobresaltada, dándome cuenta de que era un tipo trajeado, al parecer mi chófer, que me esperaba justo detrás del coche que acababa de irse. Sonreí algo más relajada.

-Menos mal que está usted aquí –le dije, respirando aliviada y acercándome hacia el coche. El chófer sonrió. Era un señor algo entrado en años, pero que tenía esa cara que transmite seguridad y confianza.

-Va usted muy guapa, si me permite decírselo –me dijo, abriéndome la puerta trasera. Le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Gracias –contesté, sentándome rápidamente y arreglándome el vestido para que no se me arrugara.

Vi al chófer dar la vuelta al coche y subirse al volante, cerrando la puerta y arrancando el motor.

-¿Está usted preparada? –me preguntó. Respiré profundamente.

-Creo que sí –murmuré. Él aceleró, saliendo de allí y sumergiéndose en el loco tráfico de Washington. Luego me di cuenta de que aún no sabía cómo se llamaba –. Por cierto, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-Me llamo Alfred, señorita –me dijo, esquivando coches con una facilidad increíble.

-Me alegro de conocerle, Alfred –le dije sinceramente.

El resto del camino estuvimos hablando de cosas poco relevantes como el tiempo o los resultados de baseball. Al parecer, él era un gran fan de los Yankees, aunque viviera en Washington.

-Y por eso tengo que mantenerlo en secreto –me dijo, riéndose suavemente.

Intenté reírme también, pero nombrar a los Yankees hizo que Nick volviera a aparecer en mi cabeza, recordándome adónde iba y a qué. Alfred se dio cuenta de mi lapsus.

-No se preocupe, señorita April. Todo va a salir bien con Nicholas –dijo de repente.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabe…? –pregunté, tensa.

-Eso no importa. Pero déjeme decirle algo: estará loco si no se queda con usted –espetó, aparcando delante del edificio en que se celebraba la conferencia de Nick.

Un tipo se acercó para abrirme la puerta, recibiéndome como si fuera alguien importante. Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a bajar.

-Muchas gracias, Alfred –le dije antes de salir. Él se giró a mirarme, asintió quedamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba para darme fuerzas, porque bajé más segura de mí misma, acercándome a la sala con paso decidido. Notaba que la gente se me quedaba mirando. ¿Sabrían quién era yo? Intentando no tropezar o chocarme con nadie, me acerqué a recepción para preguntar dónde iba a hablar Nicholas.

-Es en esa sala de ahí, señorita. Pero me temo que ya ha empezado –me dijo la recepcionista. Me mordí el labio, frustrada por haber llegado tarde.

-¿Cree que pasaría algo si entro ahora? –pregunté. La chica sonrió.

-No, no creo. Pase e intente no causar mucho alboroto –contestó.

Vale, allá iba.

Anduve hacia la puerta, abriendo con cuidado y a la vez ímpetu y me colé dentro. El pequeño escenario en que Nick estaba subido quedaba justo enfrente. Nick estaba enfrascado respondiendo a una de las preguntas, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Él paró de hablar durante unos segundos, paralizado por alguna razón y esbozó una de mis medias sonrisas favoritas. Seguí caminando hacia delante, buscando algún sitio en que poder sentarme, cuando Nick al parecer se dio cuenta de que no había respondido la pregunta completamente. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a concentrarse en su discurso. Los otros que estaban allí, me miraron al entrar y luego se rieron suavemente por la reacción que había tenido Nick.

Durante el resto de la conferencia, Nick y yo seguíamos compartiendo miraditas. Me gustaba intentar distraerle cuando tenía que contestar alguna pregunta, y me lo estaba pasando genial viendo cómo se atragantaba con sus palabras e intentaba disimular y seguir hablando. Por su forma de mirarme, era difícil de creer que quisiera "tomarse un tiempo". Busqué entre la gente disimuladamente, hasta encontrar a Maya sentada en primera fila, atenta a las palabras de su _hermano_.

Cuando todo acabó, algunos se acercaron a Nick para estrecharle la mano y felicitarle por su charla, mientras que Maya se quedaba junto a él, a unos pasos por detrás. Yo me esperé pacientemente sentada en mi asiento, fingiendo estar demasiado ocupada buscando algo en mi mini bolso. Ridículo, pero efectivo.

-Si me disculpan… -oí que Nick les decía al grupo de gente que tenía alrededor. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras que él se acercaba a mí.

Vale, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era hacerme la loca e ir saliendo de la sala. Sin embargo, pronto su mano se posó en mi cintura, haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

-Ah, hola Nicholas –murmuré, girándome para mirarle. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos, no fríamente, sino brillantes, emocionados.

-Está usted metida en problemas después de su comportamiento, señorita –me susurró al oído, evitando así que alguien le oyera. Le dirigí una mirada inocente.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, algo confundida. Él sonrió levemente.

-No tienes ni idea lo difícil que ha sido guardar la compostura cuando te he visto entrar en la sala en medio de esa pregunta. Me has hecho reaccionar de varias formas… digamos que he tenido suerte de tener una mesa delante –me dijo. Ah, vaya. Ya entendía su _problema_.

Decidí jugar a la April atrevida, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo hacia mí aún más. La gente de la sala estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con alguien, comentando un poco la charla.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte con ese pequeño problema tuyo –respondí, sonriendo seductoramente. Nick asintió ligeramente.

-No estaría mal –murmuró, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se apartó, se me quedó mirando un rato fijamente. Sin embargo, de repente llegó Maya, interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento. Se las arregló para que Nick me soltara inmediatamente y se arreglara la chaqueta.

-Vaya, April –me dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo –. Al final has venido.

Nick me miró algo preocupado, como extrañado por verme allí. Después del pequeño lapsus, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que supuestamente yo no debería estar allí.

-Si por ti fuera, aún estaría en Los Ángeles, ¿verdad? –le contesté a Maya. Nick se giró a mirarla extrañado mientras que ella se ponía algo nerviosa.

-Eh… ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó. Ah, iba a jugar a "todo lo que te diga ella es mentira", ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa, April? –me preguntó Nick, confundido. Luego me di cuenta de que aún estábamos en una sala llena de gente, así que armar un pequeño numerito allí no iba a ser lo mejor para su imagen.

-No es algo que deberíamos hablar aquí –contesté, dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome con pasos rápidos hacia fuera.

Antes de salir de allí, oí como Nick le murmuraba algo a Maya, pero ella le contestaba:

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Está loca!

Me detuve en seco y me giré para mirarla. ¿Se refería a mí? Nick me miraba aún confundido, cuando de repente, la explicación de todo me vino a la cabeza. Nunca había estado tan segura de algo. Di media vuelta y me acerqué a Nick y Maya.

-Nicholas, no sabía que tu letra era tan bonita –le dije, sacando de mi bolso su supuesta carta y entregándosela. Él me miró confundido y abrió el papel para mirarlo. Maya empezó a ponerse más nerviosa aún. La acababa de pillar.

-April, esta no es mi letra –murmuró, acabando de leer –; es la de…

Al parecer negándose a creer la evidencia, se giró para mirar a su amiga. Maya se encogió de hombros.

-¡A mí no mires! –le dijo –. Yo no he sido.

-Maya, es tu letra –insistió Nicholas. Ella siguió roja, pero negándolo. Suspiré sonoramente, cansada de tanto lío.

-Bueno, Nick; cuando lo arregles, ven a buscarme –murmuré, acercándome a él para darle un beso.

-¿Adónde vas? –me preguntó, cogiéndome de la mano cariñosamente.

-A tu hotel –contesté, sonriendo. Me importaba un pimiento que Maya o 50 Mayas se interpusieran entre nosotros; yo seguía queriéndole y él a mí también.

Tras lanzarle una última mirada de "te lo dije" mezclada con una de "tú te lo has buscado" a Maya, di media vuelta y salí de la sala con paso decidido, esquivando a la gente.

Misión cumplida.

* * *

**Sí, oh yeah. ¿Maya destruída? ¿y Galleta y Joe han dejado de lado la estúpida apuesta? quién sabe, todo esto puede significar que ahora todos tienen vía libre para el amoooorrrr.**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Pasadlo muy bien y gracias por vuestros reviews :)**

**-Vicky.**


	35. Familia

**CAPÍTULO 35 – FAMILIA**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de aclarar el paradero de April todo se hizo más llevadero. El día de rodaje acabó rápidamente, porque una de las actrices principales no estaba presente. Como dijo el productor "_podemos darnos por muertos durante el resto de la semana"._ Y luego, con sus bendiciones, salimos todos a tropel del frío edificio de hormigón para saludar a la soleada California que nos esperaba fuera.

-¿Eso significa que no tenéis que rodar en toda la semana? –preguntó Anne cuando se lo contamos, de camino al aparcamiento.

-Como ni Nicholas ni April están, el productor ha decidido atrasar un poco más el inicio del rodaje –le dijo Kev. La pelirroja asintió.

Nada más llegar a los coches de ambos hermanos, que estaban aparcados el uno al lado del otro, Kevin le susurró algo al oído a Joe y luego se acercó a despedirse de mí.

-En fin, hasta pronto, Lizzie –me dijo, dándome un abrazo. Cuando se apartó le miré sospechosa.

-Hasta… pronto, Kevin –murmuré. A continuación, Anne vino a darme un abrazo también.

Cuando la parejita feliz subió al coche de él y se largaron de allí, Joe aún seguía apoyado en su coche con aire distraído. Puse los brazos en jarras y me quedé mirándolo.

-Bueno, ¿piensas quedarte a vivir aquí, en el parking? –le pregunté con tono burlón. Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Galleta tonta… mira, acércate –me dijo, tendiendo su mano para que se la tomara.

Obediente, me coloqué a su lado, mientras que él pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y continuaba mirando el cielo azul despejado. En vez de mirar hacia arriba, me fijé en sus pestañas interminables y su expresión tranquila; jamás podría cansarme de mirarle. Cada día que pasaba más me convencía de su perfección.

-Kev y Anne se van de picnic esta tarde –murmuró Joe de repente. Sonreí.

-Me parece muy bien –contesté, sin que se me ocurriera mucho más que decir. Él se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Sabes? Algún día, cuando seamos más viejos y tengamos muchas arrugas cubriéndonos la cara, nos tumbaremos en nuestras hamacas a mirar el cielo tranquilamente, tú y yo –me dijo.

Juro que sufrí un amago de ataque al corazón.

-¿Qué? –espeté, aún sin creerme lo que acababa de oír. Joe se incorporó rápidamente, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Vamos, Galleta; te invito a comer –me dijo, rodeando su coche para abrirme la puerta.

Sin explicarme cómo, mis piernas respondieron bien, dirigiéndose sin temblar demasiado hacia dentro del coche de Joe. ¿Acababa de decirme algo así como que estaríamos juntos cuando fuéramos viejos?

Intenté calmarme durante el resto del trayecto, mientras que Joe conducía hacia algún sitio en el que poder comer. Cuando llegamos, todo un grupo de paparazzi nos esperaba pacientemente. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a ellos.

-Joe, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre las fotos nuevas de Nick con Maya? –preguntó uno. Bajé la cabeza intentando que no vieran mi cara de confusión. Nicholas no había podido haber escogido a Maya en vez de a April, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas –contestó Joe, cogiéndome de la mano en plan protector y tirando de mí hacia dentro del restaurante.

Una vez dentro, ambos nos miramos confundidos.

-¿Qué fotos? –murmuré, aún dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Ya nos habíamos sentado en una de las mesas, que como por arte de magia estaba apartada del resto del mundo, como si fuera privada.

Joe sacó su móvil, supuse que para comprobar las páginas de cotilleos en busca de las "famosas imágenes". Cuando al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, simplemente gruñó en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, asustándome. Joe me tendió el móvil para que lo viera por mí misma.

-Se lo advertí –dijo Joe.

Eran tres o cuatro fotos que alguien había hecho en el avión y las había colgado en la web: Maya con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Nicholas, demasiado pegada a él. Miré a Joe algo confundida.

-Pero-pero tu hermano quiere a April, ¿no? –pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Claro que sí. Es ella la que se está acercando a Nick –me explicó. Hizo una pausa cuando el camarero vino a preguntar qué queríamos. Yo dejé que él pidiera por mí, sabiendo que cualquier cosa estaría bien. Luego, continuó –: verás, ayer durante la comida con mis padres, Maya insistió en que Nick no debía irse solo a Washington.

-La muy perra –gruñí, prestándole atención.

-Según ella, Nicholas debía estar controlado a todas horas por lo de su diabetes –siguió Joe. Alcé la ceja, dándome cuenta de lo pobre que era esa excusa –. Y aunque Kev y yo les aseguramos que a Nick le iría bien, a mamá le entró la paranoia y propuso que ella misma le acompañara.

-Y claro, Maya sonreiría como una tonta y asentiría muchas veces –supuse. Joe hizo una mueca –; ¿y a Denise no se le ocurrió que quizá la más adecuada para acompañar a su hijo era su novia, April?

-De hecho, lo dijo. Pero Nick le explicó que no podría ir porque tenía que estar rodando –me dijo Joe.

Vaya, así que Maya lo tenía todo planeado, ¿eh?

-Pero April ha ido expresamente a buscarle –murmuré.

-Lo sé… ¿te ha vuelto a llamar? –preguntó Joe. Yo negué con la cabeza, apenada.

-Quizá debería llamar yo a Nicholas, para ver qué está pasando –me dijo mi novio, marcando rápidamente el número de su hermano.

Al parecer, no contestaba, porque estuvo un buen rato esperando a que alguien descolgara el teléfono. Joe colgó de nuevo, frustrado.

-No se me ocurre qué puede estar haciendo –dijo, a la vez que nos traían la comida.

-Bueno, llamaremos después de comer –propuse –. El estómago acaba de gruñirme de hambre.

Joe asintió sonriente, dándome pie a que empezara a comerme mi parte de sushi. Era nuestra comida favorita, y ahora que pasábamos más tiempo juntos no habría ser humano que nos impidiera comerlo a todas horas.

Al cabo de un rato, la conversación pasó a ser más relajada, dejando un poco a un lado el tema de Nick y April. También teníamos que preocuparnos de nuestra relación, ¿no?

-¿Ya tienes pensado dónde quieres que esté tu futura casa? –me preguntó Joe de repente, bebiendo de su vaso tranquilamente.

-Eh, no estoy segura… -murmuré. En realidad sí que estaba segura: mi próxima casa sería el sótano de su casa. O mejor aún, debajo de su cama. Sin embargo, me callé.

-Yo había estado pensando que podrías mudarte a nuestra urbanización –me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Me quedé mirándolo fingiendo ser una desconfiada.

-¿Quiere tenerme cerca de usted, señorito Jonas? –me insinué, sonriendo como si le hubiera pillado su plan maestro. Joe me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puede –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y clavando su mirada en la mía. _Calma, Galleta._

-Yo sé que sí –me atreví a decir –; sin mí no puedes vivir.

Se hizo el sorprendido, poniendo cara de _"¿quién yo?"_. Yo asentí, como respondiendo a su pregunta muda.

-De lo que me alegro mucho es de que esa estúpida apuesta haya quedado olvidada –me dijo, poniendo su voz de seductor. Ahora sí que la había armado buena: mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Galleta atrevida volvía a salir a flote.

-Yo también –murmuré, atreviéndome a ir más allá. Discretamente, me quité uno de mis zapatos y acerqué mi pie por debajo de la mesa hacia la pierna de Joe, sin dejar de mirarle. Ante el primer contacto, Joe dio un pequeño respingo, pero luego mantuvo las formas. Tampoco parecía querer apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-¿En un sitio público, Galleta? –preguntó en voz baja, esbozando su media sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros –. Creía que tú eras la tímida.

-Cuando se trata de ti, Joseph… no puedo ser tímida –susurré, siguiendo mi recorrido por la pierna de Joe hasta su rodilla.

-¿Quieren el postre? –interrumpió de repente el camarero. Menos mal que debajo del largo mantel mi pierna estaba escondida a la vista de curiosos. Joe apenas dejó de mirarme, al parecer pasándoselo en grande al verme ponerme roja tomate.

-Eh, sí. Algo para compartir, por favor –le dijo al camarero, que rápidamente nos volvió a dejar solos. Mi pie volvía a estar dentro de su zapato correspondiente, y mis piernas estaba quietecitas en su sitio, pero Joe pareció seguir pasándoselo en grande, mirándome demasiado fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo? –murmuré, algo intimidada por sus ojos marrones. Volvió a componer su sonrisa matadora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de comer? –me preguntó.

-Uh, no sé… últimamente tengo la agenda muy ocupada –bromeé –. Creo que Zac Efron quiere que me pase por su casa para ofrecerme un papel en su próxima peli, y puede que me vaya de compras con las Olsen después de todo.

-Entonces, no te importará que me vaya a pasar la noche a casa de Megan Fox, ¿verdad? –contestó él, siguiéndome el juego. Le miré fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Cambiarías a tu Galletita por Megan Fox? –pregunté. Él se rió.

-Ni loco –contestó, inclinándose por encima de la mesa para darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos plan para el resto del día? –insistí, emocionada por poder pasar tanto tiempo con él.

-Había pensado… -murmuró. Sin embargo, de repente se calló.

-Escúpelo –le pedí, muriéndome por la curiosidad. Joe sonrió.

-Nada, será una sorpresa –me dijo, justo cuando el camarero llegaba con una copa de helado gigante para los dos.

Por lo que a mí se refería, me importaba un pimiento tanto si íbamos al parque como a un basurero, la cuestión era ir con él. Y sí, la idea de pasar el resto del día al lado del sexy Joe Jonas, mi novio, me hizo sonreír a pesar de que el helado me congelara el cerebro durante unos segundos.

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que Anne se estaba dando cuenta.

-Kev, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó cuando volví a equivocarme de salida en la carretera. Sonreí intentando disimular.

-Sí, sí… es sólo que no me acuerdo por dónde tenía que salir –murmuré.

Le había dicho que íbamos a comer a un sitio especial, pero ella no sabía dónde ni por qué. Y sí, era muy importante, quizá la más importante de mi vida hasta entonces.

-Ya sabes que no me importa que comamos en tu casa, me lo paso bien –me dijo, al parecer sintiéndose culpable.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo para comer allí siempre que quieras –contesté, sonriente.

Al parecer, Anne se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de concentración para recordar el camino hasta nuestro lugar de comida, porque se quedó callada el resto del viaje, simplemente tarareando las canciones que sonaban por la radio, con el pelo suelto ondeando al viento que entraba por la ventanilla bajada.

Por suerte para ambos, pronto encontré el lugar perfecto, donde estaba todo preparado para nosotros. _Gracias, Big Rob._

Cuando paré el coche en esa amplia pradera absolutamente deshabitada, Anne se incorporó en su asiento, mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó, extrañada. Yo me limité a sonreír y a bajar del coche. El momento se estaba acercando y tenía que evitar que las piernas me temblaran.

Rápidamente, di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y luego salí disparado hacia el maletero de mi coche. Justo ahí estaba lo que buscaba: una cesta.

-Bienvenida a nuestro primer picnic –anuncié, mostrándole la cesta con comida. Ella me miró con cara de sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

-Es-es genial, Kevin –balbuceó, quizá aún en shock.

Me acerqué a ella para cogerla de la mano y acercarla hasta dos caballos blancos que nos esperaban allí, atados a un árbol. _De nuevo, gracias, Big Rob._

-Venga, te ayudo a subir –le dije, ofreciéndole mi ayuda. Ella sonrió emocionada, ignorando mi mano y saltando a lomos del caballo con una facilidad alarmante. La miré sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, riéndose mientras cogía las riendas del caballo.

-No… nada. Es que pensaba que las chicas de ciudad no sabían montar –murmuré. Su preciosa risa resonó por todo el lugar.

-Pues ya ves que sí –me dijo, inclinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se alejó unos pasos, trotando.

Me subí a mi caballo y me las arreglé para que la cesta no se cayera ni me estorbara. Si perdía la cesta, perdía el plan. Tras esto, la seguí con el paso más o menos acelerado.

-Sígueme –le dije. Ahora tenía que llevarla al sitio pensado para la ocasión, que no quedaba muy lejos.

Cabalgar por el campo me hizo acordarme un poco de Texas, de lo mucho que me gustaba montar a caballo y lo poco que lo hacía. Oía el trote del caballo de Anne detrás del mío, y de vez en cuando alguna carcajada que se le escapaba a ella. Cuando le pregunté de qué se reía me contestó que de mis expresiones al montar. ¿Qué expresiones? Al final acabamos los dos riéndonos como locos a lomos de caballos.

Por fin, llegamos al sitio que quería así que me detuve, haciendo que ella lo hiciera también. Luego, me bajé del caballo y me acerqué a ayudarla, pero como la anterior vez, ella decidió ir por libre, dando un salto con agilidad.

-Vaya, esto es precioso –murmuró Anne, mirando a su alrededor.

Sí que lo era: un pequeño río pasaba por allí, creando un discreto pero bonito lago bordeando un bosque. Nadie iba nunca allí, o al menos yo nunca había visto a nadie en mis escapadas. Las flores cubrían el trozo, haciendo que el verde de la hierba se mezclara con tonos rosas, morados, rojos e incluso azules. Me acerqué a Anne y la cogí de la mano.

-Este sitio es mi favorito aquí en California. No se encuentran sitios así todos los días, y tú eres a la primera a la que se lo enseño –le dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Vi como se le empañaban.

-Es… muy bonito, Kev –me dijo, al parecer sin palabras. Tomé aire.

-Cuando estaba triste o malhumorado por algo, siempre venía aquí; me calmaba –Anne me escuchaba con atención –. Simplemente me sentaba delante del lago, tocaba la guitarra o miraba al cielo, hasta que se me pasaba. Pero, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, intrigada. Sonreí.

-Porque desde que estoy contigo no hay momento en el que me sienta mal o enfadado. Ahora, cuando me pasa eso, sólo tengo que hablar contigo, cogerte de la mano o mirarte a los ojos. Eso me calma, tú me calmas –le dije.

-Kevin… -murmuró ella, sonriente pero con los ojos húmedos.

-Por eso –proseguí –, quiero pedirte algo –rápidamente, hinqué una rodilla en el suelo, arrodillándome delante de ella y sacando la cajita que tenía preparada dentro de la cesta. Anne contuvo el aliento, al parecer alarmada –: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Inmediatamente, Anne se lanzó a mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Sí, claro que sí –exclamó emocionada. Luego, quedó a una distancia corta de mis labios, mirándome a los ojos –; te quiero, Kevin Jonas.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, provoqué que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos, dándole un beso tierno, apasionado y sentimental a la vez. La quería, estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

-Yo te quiero a ti, Anne –murmuré, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Con cuidado, saqué el anillo de la caja y lo deslicé por su dedo anular. El diamante relució bajo la luz del sol, a la vez que las lágrimas de ella se empezaban a descontrolar.

Mi esposa. Anne iba a ser mi futura esposa. Me había dicho que sí. Todo un remolino de pensamientos, imágenes y momentos aparecieron en mi mente: cómo sería nuestra boda, cómo pasaríamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos y cómo podría vivir feliz para siempre mirando sus ojos verdes.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –empecé a repetirle, incansable. Ambos yacíamos tumbados sobre la hierba, dejando la comida un poco de lado. En ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarla contra mí y acariciarla hasta desgastarla. Ella se rió ligeramente.

-No importa cuánto lo repitas, yo sigo queriéndote más –alardeó, mirándome a los ojos. Seguía con los ojos brillantes, pero ya había dejado de llorar.

No, las cosas no habían salido como planeaba; habían salido mejor.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nicholas tenía que llegar de un momento a otro. Habíamos quedado así, ¿no? Pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperándole en mi habitación, sin desvestir ni despeinar, simplemente sentada delante de la televisión, pasando canales despreocupadamente.

Cediendo un poco al cansancio por haber dormido poco y mal, me tumbé en la cama, mirando la hora por milésima vez. Las 9 de la noche. En Los Ángeles serían las 6 de la tarde… ¿ya habrían acabado el rodaje? ¿Se habría enfadado mucho el director? Pensé en Joe y en Liz, que seguramente estarían en algún rincón oscuro, haciendo cochinadas. Luego en Kev y en Anne. ¿Seguiría ella en casa de los Jonas, a pesar de sus padres?

Justo cuando mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse y mi mente parecía querer irse a otra parte, unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación de hotel hicieron que me levantara de un salto.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté, acercándome corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Soy Nick –susurró él. Inmediatamente, le abrí –. Perdona el retraso, es que ha habido un pequeño lío en recepción.

Desesperada por sus besos e importándome poco lo que tuviera que decir, le agarré de la corbata y tiré de él hacia dentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave por si acaso. Luego, me tiré literalmente a su cuello, besándole como si hiciera siglos que no lo hacía. Y en cierto modo, así era.

Nick se dejó hacer, abrazándome impetuosamente también, como si no quisiera que permaneciera a más de 1 milímetro de distancia a él.

-Menos mal que has llegado –murmuré, apartándome un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente –. Recuerda que aún tengo que arreglar tu pequeño problema; al fin y al cabo, yo lo he causado.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, no se me ha olvidado –me dijo con voz seductora, besándome sin parar los labios.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, haciendo que ambos cayéramos sobre la cama de golpe.

-Estamos en un hotel a solas, eso me da un poco de miedo –murmuré, sin saber muy bien qué estaba diciendo. Los botones de la camisa de Nick habían empezado a abrirse, y aunque llevaba su eterna camiseta de manga corta blanca debajo, sus pectorales marcados iban a matarme.

-La última vez que estuviste en una habitación de hotel conmigo me robaste la sábana –me dijo Nick, rodando hasta colocarse encima de mí. Aparté la mirada, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo –murmuré.

-Pero entonces no nos estaba permitido _jugar _a otras cosas… cosas de mayores –susurró hacia mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera toda la espalda.

Se mordió despreocupadamente el labio inferior (era una manía que tenía que me mataba cada vez) y luego entrecerró los ojos, mirándome fijamente. El corazón se me aceleró más aún.

-No te importa que me quede esta noche aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó, dándome pequeños besos por toda la cara.

-Eh… si me lo pides así –balbuceé, fuera de combate –pero, ¿qué pasa con tu habitación? Y, ¿qué dirá Maya?

-Maya ha vuelto a Los Ángeles –anunció Nick. Le miré sorprendida –y he cancelado nuestras habitaciones. Si tú no me dejas dormir aquí tendré que dormir en el pasillo.

-Ah, no, eso no puedo hacerlo –bromeé, mirándole con ternura. Nick sonrió.

-Gracias –susurró. Me puse a juguetear con el borde de su camisa y el nudo de su corbata.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo has quedado con Maya? –pregunté, un poco tímida.

-Claro que puedes –me dijo, como si fuera obvio –. Verás, después de que la descubriera, se ha puesto a llorar descontroladamente. Admito que me he sentido fatal, pero no debía haberme mentido.

-Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra –murmuré, sintiéndome un poco culpable. Ahora Maya me odiaría para siempre.

-Eso dicen –contestó Nick. Luego siguió –: así que después de disculparse por haber causado todo este lío, ha dicho que prefería volver a Los Ángeles. Aunque no estaba segura de si se quedaría allí.

Vi a Nicholas preocupado. Al fin y al cabo, ella era como su hermana para él, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo.

-Pero, si no está con vosotros, ¿dónde va a ir? –pregunté. Nick suspiró sonoramente.

-Cuando el verano acabe, empezará el primer año en la universidad –me dijo –. En la de Nueva York.

-Eso está un poco lejos de Los Ángeles –murmuré. 3 horas de diferencia, nada más ni nada menos.

¿Debía sentirme culpable por desear con todas mis fuerzas que se fuera y no volviera hasta que acabara la carrera? Nick volvió a quedarse algo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué pasa, Nick? –pregunté –. No quieres que se vaya, lo entiendo. Es como tu hermana, siempre ha estado ahí contigo.

-No es eso… después de lo que ha pasado, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a ella –me dijo. Se puso un poco rojo, bajando la cabeza –. Es sólo que… bueno, nosotros solíamos fantasear sobre cómo sería ir a la universidad juntos, sobre cómo algún día yo llegaría a ser Presidente y ella mi ayudante personal.

-Bueno, yo no soy Maya, pero también puedo ir a la universidad contigo –le dije, intentando animarle. Él sonrió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No sabía que pensaras seguir estudiando –murmuró, sonriente. Yo asentí.

-Claro que sí –respondí –. La Primera Dama tiene que ser inteligente y culta. ¿Cómo si no va a ayudar al señor Presidente con los problemas del país?

Nick se rió ligeramente, abrazándome con fuerza contra sí cariñosamente. Luego, me dio un pequeño beso sobre la nariz. Le encantaba ese sitio.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepa de ti? –me dijo, mirándome con admiración. Sonreí.

-Sí, que por las noches me gusta enfundarme un traje de látex negro y salir a luchar contra el crimen en la ciudad –bromeé. Él se rió, volviendo a abrazarme.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, provocando que se quedara mirando detenidamente mi mano.

-Aún llevas el anillo que te di –murmuró, al parecer sorprendido por eso. Le miré como si fuera obvio.

-Claro que sí –contesté –. Dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre y este anillo me lo recuerda cada día. Si no, estaría segura de que lo soñé o algo así.

-No, no lo soñaste. Te lo decía en serio –me dijo. Yo le sonreí.

-Eso espero.

Alguien llamó a la puerta varias veces, haciendo que ambos nos quedáramos algo parados. Luego Nick esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ah, se me había olvidado –murmuró, levantándose para ir a abrir. Un tipo del servicio de habitaciones esperaba con un carro gigante lleno de comida. Mi estómago se quejó.

Después de darle las gracias al camarero y de darle una pequeña propina, Nick acercó la bandeja hacia la cama para que no me tuviera que levantar. Me incorporé rápidamente, intentando decidir qué comerme primero.

-Sírvase usted misma, señorita –me dijo él, poniendo acento raro. Me reí un poco, distraída por los crepes con chocolate y por la fruta troceada que había.

-¿Cómo sabías que tendría hambre? –pregunté, intentando centrarme en mi novio. Él dio un salto para sentarse a mi lado en la cama gigante.

-No lo sabía. Pero pensé que necesitaríamos comida para recuperar fuerzas –me dijo, acercándose peligrosamente –. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Sin decir nada más, rocé mi nariz contra la suya, delicadamente. Su respiración sobre mi rostro y sus labios casi pegados a los míos hicieron que el corazón se me disparara. No nos tocábamos, simplemente estábamos el uno enfrente del otro, de rodillas sobre el colchón y mirándonos como si hiciera siglos que no nos viéramos. Noté como se me erizaba el vello de los brazos, por esa electricidad extraña que cruzaba desde mi cuerpo al suyo.

Con cuidado, las manos de Nick se posaron en mi cintura, aún sin acercarme hacia sí mientras que sus labios pululaban desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hacia mi cuello, y luego volviendo a subir. Ágilmente, con la mano derecha me empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido, que estaba por mi espalda. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitármelo, simplemente lo había desabrochado.

Considerando que era mi turno, desaté con facilidad el nudo de su corbata medio deshecha, para luego estirar hacia arriba y así deshacerme de ella. El primer botón de su camisa blanca estaba desabrochado, así que me limité a seguir desabotonando y a quitársela de encima. Pero aún me quedaba una capa más.

-Eres como una cebolla –susurré, sonriendo. Nick se rió ligeramente, cogiéndome por la barbilla para acercarse por fin a besarme.

Sus manos sujetaban con delicadeza mi cara, mientras que me acariciaba las mejillas tiernamente. Pero yo quería más, así que correteé hacia el borde de su camiseta, dispuesta a quitársela y lanzarla lejos de allí. Nick pareció darme permiso, porque no me detuvo cuando lo hice.

Lo siguiente fue un poco rápido: algo se desató en el interior de Nick cuando me dediqué a besarle por el cuello, porque casi bruscamente me bajó los tirantes del vestido y se las arregló para deshacerse de él. El próximo paso estaba claro, y ambos lo estábamos deseando. Así que, ¿por qué evitarlo?

Nick quedó encima de mí, mirándome con deseo y ternura a la vez. Raro pero cierto.

-¿Adelante? –murmuró. Asentí, acariciando sus rizos, acercándole hacia mí, piel contra piel.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pasar algo, el teléfono de Nick empezó a sonar.

-Ignóralo –dijo él, entrecortadamente. Ni siquiera se giró para mirar quién llamaba, y si él no le daba importancia, yo tampoco.

Dispuestos a seguir con lo nuestro, otra cosa nos volvió a interrumpir: mi móvil esta vez. Gruñí en voz baja, frustrada.

-No importa, ya se cansarán de llamar –murmuré. Nick asintió, acariciándome cada vez más hacia abajo.

Pero, al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en que no pasara nada entre los dos esa vez, porque alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta de mi habitación como si se acabara el mundo o algo así. Ambos alzamos la cabeza, atentos para poder escuchar quién era el pesado.

-¿¡Hola!? –gritó una voz que me sonaba demasiado familiar –Nicholas, ¿estás ahí?

Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Y mierda otra vez. Ahora no había ninguna duda… era Denise.

* * *

**ahora sí que se va a armar una buena... ¿Denise en la puerta y April y Nick en pelota picada? que Jesusito se apiade de ellos.**

**Kevin y Anne: vale, todas juntas.... OOOHHHH qué moonooos. :) y Galletita y Joe, ¿qué estará pensando la cabeza loca de Joseph?**

**en fin, todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo!**

**REVIEEEEEWS, gracias y buenas noches.**

**-Vicky.  
**


	36. El Desertor

**CAPÍTULO 36 – EL DESERTOR**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

En menudo lío nos encontrábamos: mi madre seguía llamando a la puerta insistentemente, mientras que April y yo nos habíamos quedado petrificados encima de la cama, desnudos y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Nicholas? –gritó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Rápido, a la ducha –le dije a April, obligándola a levantarse y yendo detrás de ella hacia el baño.

-A tu madre no le va a importar mucho que esté duchada o no –me dijo ella en voz baja. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No, tonta –le dije, empujándola hacia dentro de la bañera y abriendo el grifo –. No te muevas de aquí.

Le di un beso en los labios y alcancé la primera toalla que encontré para ponérmela alrededor de la cintura, tapando mis vergüenzas. Lo malo era que había cierta cosa que se negaba a pasar desapercibida.

Dejé a April debajo del agua de la ducha y salí del baño cerrando la puerta. Luego, eché un último vistazo alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguna cosa comprometedora quedaba a la vista. Las cosas de mi novia estaban perfectamente guardadas en su maleta, que estaba escondida debajo de la cama. Perfecto.

-Ho-hola, mamá –murmuré, abriendo la puerta a medias, manteniendo mi cuerpo oculto detrás de ella. Ella me miró algo sospechosa.

-Nick, ¿por qué tardabas tanto en abrir? –me preguntó, intentando ver el resto de la habitación.

Le señalé mi pelo mojado previamente en el grifo del baño.

-Estaba dándome una ducha –contesté inocentemente. Ella levantó una ceja, aún sin creérselo demasiado – ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

-No me quedé demasiado tranquila dejándote venir solo, aunque Maya estuviera aquí –murmuró. Luego, pareció darse cuenta de algo – ¿y Maya?

-Eh… se ha vuelto a Los Ángeles –contesté. Me di cuenta de que estaba manteniendo una conversación con mi madre en medio del pasillo del hotel –. Mamá, ¿quieres pasar?

-No… acaba de ducharte –murmuró ella – ¿te has dejado el grifo abierto?

Mamá se preocupaba demasiado por el medio ambiente, alarmándose siempre que uno de nosotros se dejaba la luz encendida más tiempo del necesario o no cerraba el grifo cuando se lavaba los dientes.

-Perdona –dije –, es que no dejabas de llamar a la puerta…

-Está bien. ¿Cenamos juntos? –preguntó, a punto de irse. La miré algo perdido.

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté. Con April el tiempo se me pasaba volando.

-Las nueve. Te espero en media hora abajo –me dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

Rápidamente, cerré la puerta con llave y volví corriendo al baño, sin importarme que la toalla se me callera a medio camino. Cuando llegué, April seguía totalmente inmóvil debajo del agua, intentando pasar desapercibida.

-No creerías que mi madre iba a entrar aquí a ver a qué temperatura salía el agua, ¿verdad? –le dije desde fuera, conteniéndome la risa. Ella se asomó un poco, aún con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Se ha ido? –preguntó en voz baja, mirando alrededor. Asentí con la cabeza, divertido por su expresión. April suspiró aliviada.

-Creía que el mundo se acababa –me dijo, resbalando hacia el fondo de la bañera. Luego, se quedó allí tumbada, sin hacer nada más. Me acerqué riéndome ya libremente.

-Casi –murmuré, sentándome a su lado. Aquella bañera era gigante, por lo menos cabrían 5 personas sin problemas.

-¿No ha sospechado nada? –preguntó April, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza.

-Absolutamente nada. Se ha preocupado más por el grifo abierto que por otra cosa –le dije. April asintió.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? –insistió April, acercándome una esponja y el jabón para que le enjabonara la espalda.

-Estaba preocupada –contesté, frotando suavemente sobre su piel.

-Pero, ¿por qué ha venido a mi habitación en vez de a la tuya? –preguntó mi novia. Me quedé callado, sin saber qué contestar a eso.

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea –murmuré –, pero tengo que irme a cenar con ella.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó April, girándose para mirarme a los ojos. Asentí quedamente – ¿Y qué hay de nuestros planes de no salir de la habitación para nada? Ya sabes…

Como si quisiera recordarme nuestros planes, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos los bordes de mis pectorales descubiertos, mirándome significativamente.

-Tendremos que dejar los planes para más tarde –murmuré, intentando mantenerme sereno.

Rápidamente, salí de la bañera mientras que ella me miraba con aire disgustado. Me di cuenta de que acababa de ser un poco brusco.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar con nosotros? –le dije, intentando animarla. April abrió mucho los ojos.

-Supuestamente tu madre no sabe que estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, pues ahora lo sabrá –le dije sonriendo. Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a salir de la bañera, y ella cerró el grifo.

-Tendrás que ir a vestirte –me dijo, mirándome arriba abajo significativamente.

-Y tú también –contesté, abrazándola impetuosamente.

Salí de su habitación vestido con mi anterior ropa y salí corriendo hacia la mía. En media hora mi madre y mi novia volverían a estar juntas.

Aunque ya se hubieran visto varias veces, eso de reunirlas siempre me asustaba.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de comer, Joe me hizo subir a su coche y sin decir nada, condujo durante un buen rato. Me moría de las ganas de saber adónde me llevaba, pero hacía rato que él se había cansado de mis preguntas. Nada, se negaba a abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato reconocí el sitio al que nos dirigíamos: el estudio de grabación. No el de la serie ni el de Disney, sino el lugar en el que sus canciones se grababan, listas para asesinarme cada vez que las escuchara a través de mi iPod. Poco me faltó para dar saltitos en mi asiento del copiloto.

-¿Me llevas a tu estudio? –pregunté emocionada. Joe sonrió demasiado sexy e hizo la maniobra para aparcar su coche gigante. Aún me maravillaba que fuera capaz de manejarlo.

-Tú y yo solos, Galleta –me dijo susurrando, apagando el motor y mirándome fijamente.

Acto seguido, dejándome totalmente petrificada y con los pelos de punta, se bajó de su sitio y corrió a abrirme la puerta. El parking estaba completamente desierto.

-¿Es que nadie viene nunca a trabajar? –pregunté, refiriéndome a la poca gente.

-Hoy no hay nadie… –murmuró –en todo el edificio.

Si lo anterior no había sido suficiente, esto me hizo ponerme aún más nerviosa. ¿Joe y yo solos en el estudio de grabación?

Casi en silencio, me cogió de la mano para dirigirme hacia la puerta, que daba a un hall enorme. No estábamos solos del todo: un hombre medio adormilado _vigilaba_ las puertas. En cuanto nos vio, sonrió a Joe y le tendió las llaves sin decir una sola palabra. Luego, me evaluó con la mirada. ¿Estaría enterado de que Joe y yo estábamos juntos?

-¿Traes aquí a todas las chicas? –le pregunté a mi novio cuando ya estábamos en el ascensor. Él se rió ligeramente.

-A todas y a cada una –contestó, jugueteando inconscientemente con el montón de llaves que el hombre le había entregado.

Sin esperármelo, pasó su mano por mi cintura y me atrajo mucho más hacia sí, quedando cadera contra cadera. Bueno, más bien su cadera contra mi cintura. Seguía siendo más alto que yo.

Cuando por fin llegamos al piso adecuado y las puertas se abrieron, dejaron a la vista una gran sala con sillas contra la pared, una especie de mesa de recepción con un ordenador y varios relojes con la hora de diferentes países colgados a lo alto, en fila. Recorrí el sitio con la vista, reconociendo pequeños rincones por algunas fotos que había visto aquí y allá. Sonreí para mí misma.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Joe, fijándose en mi reacción. Intenté disimular mi expresión.

-Es como si ya hubiera estado aquí –le dije, fijándome en el sofá de piel marrón. Aún me acordaba de aquel live chat, con los tres Jonas sentados allí.

-Ah, claro –murmuró Joe –. El sofá. Creo que sé por qué te gusta tanto…

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, Joe me arrastró hacia allí y me hizo sentarme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sospechando lo que iba a hacer.

-Joe… no sé si… no sé a qué te refieres –murmuré, deseando que pasara por alto la idea.

Él se limitó a sonreír pícaramente, para luego hacer lo que me temía: lanzarse sobre mí, enroscando sus musculosos brazos a mi alrededor. Igual que aquella vez que abrazó a Nick en el live chat. Me quedé de piedra, y lejos de intentar imitar a su hermano, apartándolo, dejé que Joe hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Pero Joe tuvo que apartarse justo en el mejor momento.

-No respiras –murmuró él, alejándose rápidamente.

En efecto, no respiraba. Pero, ¿y qué me importaba a mí no respirar si él estaba abrazándome? Sin decir una palabra, lo enganché por su camiseta y lo volví a acercar hacia mí, para que me siguiera abrazando. Joe soltó unas carcajadas, pero me obedeció.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir el tour –susurró Joe cerca de mi oído.

A pesar de mis tentaciones por actuar como una niña de cinco años y negarme a despegarme de él, suspiré sonoramente y me aparté poco a poco. Joe me miraba sonriente, con los ojos brillantes. Otra vez esa mirada… empezaba a preocuparme.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, acariciándole con mis manos la nuca, permitiéndome el lujo de juguetear con su pelo. Joe asintió.

-Cada momento que paso contigo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero –me dijo de repente. Tal cual, como si me estuviera hablando del tiempo.

¿No entendía que cada vez que decía algo así mi corazón se paraba durante un milisegundo?

-Vaya, pues si que te está costando –respondí, intentando hacerme la graciosa. Él sonrió mucho más, sujetándome la cara con delicadeza y acercándose a darme un beso, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

Luego, a pesar de mis esfuerzos para enroscarme a su cuello y obligarle a quedarse donde estaba, se levantó del sofá y me tendió la mano. Me acordé de mi película favorita de Disney, Aladdin, cuando él le tiende la mano a la princesa y le dice:

-¿Confías en mí?

Un segundo, ¿acababa de imaginármelo?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, confundida. Volvía a juntar la realidad con la ficción.

-¿Confías en mí? –insistió Joe. No, no me lo había imaginado. Joe acababa de decir una de mis frases favoritas de la película de Disney que más me mataba.

-Eh, sí –murmuré, cogiéndole de la mano y levantándome. Me quedé mirándole aún medio ida. ¿Acaso leía mis pensamientos o algo así? Joe pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de shock y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo, en tono culpable – Aladdin también es una mis películas favoritas. No he podido evitar decirlo.

-No, no… si no pasa nada –balbuceé, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Podía simplemente desnudarle allí mismo y montar sobre él salvajemente?

Vale, quizá no.

Tras calmarme un poco, Joe me dirigió hacia una pequeña sala que yo ya conocía (obviamente): los CDS de Platino y de Oro relucían en sus marquitos en la pared; micrófonos, cables y altavoces campaban a sus anchas; cuatro o cinco guitarras descansaban perfectamente alineadas a unos pasos de distancia; un pequeño sofá y varias puertas. El verdadero estudio de grabación.

-Aquí es donde grabamos las canciones –me informó Joe –. Las guitarras tan perfectas es por culpa del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de Nicholas.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que eso ya me lo había imaginado. Daba algo de miedo pensar que casi lo sabía todo de ellos (o lo intuía). Decidí hacer la pregunta que llevaba siglos queriendo hacer:

-¿Habéis empezado a grabar ya el nuevo álbum?

Joe me miró como si tuviera un secreto que guardar. Luego, se alejó unos pasos de mí.

-Puede –contestó, en tono retador.

-Si me has traído aquí será por algo, ¿no? –insistí, acercándome casi a tientas. Joe se encogió de hombros –. Tengo armas y no dudaré en usarlas si hace falta para que me lo digas.

Él siguió callado. ¿Así que se negaba a contestarme? Sintiéndome más segura que nunca, me quedé a dos pasos de distancia de él, que estaba con la espalda contra la pared. Partida casi ganada.

Lejos de estar nervioso, Joe clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos, haciendo que casi me echara hacia atrás. Una guerra de miradas. Sin embargo, sacó un pequeño mando a distancia de su bolsillo y apretó un botón, haciendo que su voz previamente grabada empezara a sonar por los altavoces de toda la mini sala.

Me quedé parada en mi sitio, escuchando con atención la canción. No, no era ninguna que yo conociera. _"Now I see everything I'd ever need, is the girl in front of me, she's much better"_. La letra era perfecta. Joe empezó a cantarla en voz baja, dando los dos pasos que faltaban para estar casi pegado a mí.

-You, I wanna fly with you. Tear up the sky with you… you're much better –cantó en mi oído. Me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¿Joe, la canción…? –murmuré. Él asintió, sin dejarme seguir.

-Es sobre ti. Para ti –me dijo, confirmando mis sospechas –. Much Better.

Sentía su respiración sobre mi cara, pero no en el sentido asqueroso, sino en el irresistible. La canción siguió sonando de fondo, mientras que nosotros dos nos quedábamos simplemente allí parados, el uno enfrente del otro pero sin tocarnos. Sin embargo, yo sentía que Joe me abrazaba. Pero no era él, sino su voz, su canción.

Pronto, la canción terminó, dejándonos allí parados en silencio. Joe me hizo una pregunta muda simplemente mirándome a los ojos. Le miré lo más fijamente que pude.

-Es… es perfecta –susurré.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo tiré hacia el pequeño sofá que quedaba a nuestro lado, deseando darle las gracias de la manera que se merecía. Mientras tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba, Joe se rió ligeramente:

-Si llego a saber que la canción tendría este efecto sobre ti, te la habría enseñado antes.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Denise esperaba allí abajo, posiblemente con Nicholas ya a su lado. Me había llevado más tiempo de lo que esperaba elegir un vestido, y eso que no me había llevado más que tres. Al final, el rosa ganó.

Intentando caminar con seguridad, me dirigí al restaurante del hotel y pregunté por Jonas. Una camarera bastante simpática me condujo hasta la mesa, que yo ya había visto antes. Nick sonreía, sentado al lado de su madre, que estaba de espaldas a mí. Al parecer, él se dio cuenta también de que acababa de llegar, porque se me quedó mirando unos instantes. Luego, se levantó para recibirme.

-Te estábamos esperando –me dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. Denise me miró sonriente.

-Hola, April –saludó ella. Le devolví la sonrisa, algo intimidada pero cómoda a la vez –. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Es cierto, señora Jonas –dije, mientras que Nick me apartaba la silla para que me sentara a su lado, enfrente de su madre. Luego, se sentó en su sitio.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarme Denise? –me dijo ella –. Por cierto, gracias por haber venido con mi hijo. Significa mucho que estés aquí.

Leí el agradecimiento en su expresión, como si de verdad lo sintiera. De pronto, me sentí algo mejor.

-¿Ves, mamá? –intervino Nick –. April me cuida muy bien.

Nicholas me lanzó una miradita algo comprometedora, pero inocente a la vez. Intenté mantenerme serena, apartando de mi mente toda imagen de Nick desnudo en mi cama. _Fuera, fuera… desaparece_.

-Creía que tendrías que quedarte en Los Ángeles para seguir rodando la película –siguió Denise cuando nos trajeron el primer plato.

-Eh, lo cierto es que debería haberme quedado. Pero tengo mis prioridades… y su hijo es lo primero en mi lista –le contesté, después de tomar un trago de agua. Nick me miró con calidez.

-Me mimáis demasiado –se quejó él. Denise y yo nos reímos ligeramente.

De pronto, la señora Jonas torció el gesto.

-¿Es que te siguen los paparazzi hasta dentro de los restaurantes? –masculló entre dientes, mirando detrás de mí. Al parecer, alguien estaba haciendo fotos de nuestra cena.

Discretamente, Nick le hizo un gesto a un camarero y cuando se acercó a nosotros le avisó sobre el fotógrafo. Sin armar ningún escándalo, pronto lo sacaron de allí, aunque estaba segura de que ya había conseguido sus fotos.

-En fin… aún no me has dicho qué ha pasado con Maya, Nicholas –le dijo su madre. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, y al parecer Nick también.

¿Cómo le explicaba a su madre que su mejor amiga de la infancia, casi su hermana, había intentando fastidiar su relación conmigo?

-Se cansó de Washington enseguida, y como mis planes eran aburridos, ella decidió volverse a Los Ángeles cuanto antes –le dijo Nick, pinchando despreocupadamente su trozo de carne. Intenté centrarme en mi plato, para evitar ser preguntada.

-Vaya, entonces ya habrá llegado, ¿no? –insistió Denise. Nick se encogió de hombros –. Voy a llamar a su madre, a ver si todo va bien.

Nick y yo intercambiamos una mirada aterrorizados, temiéndonos que Maya le hubiera contado algo a su madre. Aunque por otra parte, ¿qué podía contarle, que yo me había presentado de repente y la había echado? Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Sí? –hablaba Denise, enfrascada en su conversación telefónica. Para entonces, ya nos traían el postre –. ¿Cómo que no está? Su avión tendría que haber llegado ya, hace más de 3 horas que salió… ¿no?...

Nick empezó a impacientarse. Lo noté porque su pierna se movía más de lo normal, con un bamboleo inquieto. Y además, jugueteaba con sus dedos, nervioso. Por fin, Denise colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nicholas inmediatamente.

-Su madre dice que no sabe nada de ella. No ha llegado a Los Ángeles, Nicholas –anunció la señora Jonas, visiblemente preocupada.

-Quizá su vuelo se ha retrasado o algo así –murmuró Nick. Asentí ávidamente, segura de que habría sido eso.

-No lo sé… ¿la llamarás luego para ver si está bien? –insistió Denise, mirando a su hijo con una mirada que supe que él no podría negar.

-Sí, claro que sí, mamá –dijo el pequeño. Denise pareció estar más tranquila. Luego, se levantó de la silla.

-Perdonadme, creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana mi vuelo sale muy temprano –nos dijo. Rápidamente, Nick imitó a su madre, para darle un abrazo de despedida.

-¿No la veremos mañana? –pregunté, levantándome también. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Os dejaré dormir porque sé que tenéis planes –murmuró. Al parecer, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había metido la pata.

-¡Mamá! –se quejó Nick, regañándola –. Te dije que era una sorpresa para April.

-Lo siento, Nicholas… se me ha escapado –se disculpó su madre. Pero quizá no lo sentía tanto porque antes de irse, me guiñó un ojo en plan cómplice.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto –le dije, yendo a darle un abrazo. Ella sonrió.

-Claro que sí, cariño –luego, me susurró al oído –: gracias por preocuparte por él.

Cuando Denise salió del restaurante, Nick y yo volvimos a sentarnos, dispuestos a acabarnos el postre. La idea de Maya vagabundeando por ahí aún rondaba mi cabeza, pero, ¿merecía que me preocupara por ella? Deseché la idea, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que su vuelo se habría retrasado.

-¿Está bueno tu helado de fresa? –le pregunté a mi novio, manteniendo mi cabeza en el mundo real. Al parecer, él tampoco estaba demasiado centrado.

-Eh, sí –murmuró vagamente. Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había probado.

-Nicholas, estará bien –le dije, intentando reconfortarle.

Odiaba que Maya fuera a arruinarme el resto del día con Nicholas. Ya lo había conseguido casi antes de irse, así que ahora que no estaba me negaba a que siguiera interfiriendo en mi camino. ¿Acaso no nos merecíamos un tiempo a solas?

-Ya… -asintió Nick.

El resto de la cena fue de lo más extraña: Nick siguió sin decir nada, simplemente mirando su helado y jugueteando con su cuchara hasta que se deshizo. Luego, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y, tras pagar la cuenta, se levantó de la silla y me pidió que le siguiera.

El camino hasta el ascensor fue en total silencio, pero una vez allí arriba y completamente solos, decidió atacar:

-Ahora te toca a ti venir a mi habitación –me dijo, con tono y aspecto normal otra vez. Bueno, no muy normal, porque había usado esa mirada seductora que sabía que me mataba.

-Eh… vale –me limité a contestar, nerviosa pero preocupada a la vez –. Pero primero tengo que pasarme por mi habitación.

Nick asintió, pulsando el botón de mi piso. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor empezó a subir, se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, dejándome con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

-No hace falta que cojas el pijama –me susurró, rozándome el cuello con la nariz. El corazón se me iba a salir de un momento a otro.

-Está bien –balbuceé.

-Ya sabes que me gusta que duermas sin nada –murmuró, justo cuando las puertas se abrían. Habíamos llegado a mi piso.

Acelerada, salí de allí dentro antes de causar un escándalo público. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse mientras que Nick no me quitaba ojo desde dentro.

Casi flotando en una nube, corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación y entré rápidamente. Eché un vistazo alrededor, pensando en qué debía llevarme: ¿pijama? Eh, Nick había dejado bien claro ese punto. Cepillo de dientes, móvil… algo de ropa para el día siguiente (¿qué dirían si me vieran salir con la misma ropa de la noche anterior?)

Sin embargo, _ella_ volvió a aparecer en mi mente en medio de todo el alboroto: Maya. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en pulular por mi cabeza? Lo sabía, pensaba volverme loca.

Frustrada, me senté en el borde de la cama con el móvil en la mano. No, simplemente la idea de hacerlo me repugnaba. ¿Llamarla? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho? ¡Ni loca!

Tres minutos después me encontré a mí misma buscando su número en mi agenda. Y apretando la tecla de llamada. Y esperando a que contestara.

Sin éxito. Comunicaba.

_Pues nada, si a la señorita le apetece seguir jugando al escondite, que lo haga sola._ Yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con el señor Presidente.

Dando un salto, volví al espejo del baño para darme un último repaso: ¿pelo? Correcto. ¿Dientes? Correcto. ¿Aliento? Correcto. ¿Vestido? Decente.

De nuevo centrada en mi propósito, recogí todas mis cosas y salí de la habitación casi tarareando en voz baja. Por suerte para mí, la mayoría de los huéspedes dormían ya, o no estaban dando vueltas por el pasillo, porque si alguien me hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba loca. _¿Quizá lo estaba?_

El ascensor estaba ocupado, así que tuve que subir por las escaleras para no hacer esperar más a Nicholas. Recordé el número que me había dicho, y después de tomar aire profundamente, llamé a la puerta.

Nada.

¿Quizá estaba en el baño y no me había oído? Volví a llamar.

Nada.

Preocupada, moví la manivela, intentando abrir la puerta. Y sí, se abrió sin necesidad de llave.

-Ah, así que quieres que vaya detrás de ti, ¿eh? –pregunté, intuyendo más o menos su juego. La habitación estaba a oscuras, así que avancé con paso lento, intentando estar preparada para cuando él me atacara.

Una sensación extraña se anidó en mi estómago, como una bola de billar o algo así. Era pesada, provocándome un malestar bastante raro. Intentando ignorarlo, seguí entrando más y más en la habitación, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Nick? –susurré, mirando a todas partes a oscuras.

De pronto, comprendí que no había nadie más en esa habitación.

Debatiéndome entre encender la luz y darme cuenta de que Nicholas no estaba o quedarme tal cual estaba allí, sin moverme… decidí seguir adelante. A tientas, busqué el interruptor de la luz y lo que más me temía se hizo realidad: no estaba.

En su lugar, una nota perfectamente escrita encima de la cama.

"_Sé que no vas a perdonarme nunca por esto, pero tenía que ir a buscar a Maya. Sólo yo sé dónde se ha ido y sólo yo puedo hacerla volver. Espero que lo entiendas. Te quiero –Nick"_

Así que eso era… se había ido a buscarla. Pero, ¿tenía que montar el numerito de _te espero en mi habitación, no tardes_?

Fantástico.

* * *

**Ridículamente corto y dramático... vale, voy a esconderme debajo de una roca.  
Aún así, espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por los reviews :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	37. Cacería de Brujas

**CAPÍTULO 37 – CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Apenas había pasado un rato y al parecer las cosas no se animaban. Sí, Joe volvía a tener problemas con su antes hiperactivo Big Joe.

-Yo-yo no sé qué es lo que pasa, Liz –murmuró apartándose de mí, al parecer dándose por vencido.

-No pasa nada, Joe –le dije, intentando tranquilizarlo. ¿Por qué de repente _lo suyo_ no funcionaba?

-Pero, es que nunca me había pasado –explicó él, completamente frustrado. Intenté contenerme la risa, porque sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Por suerte, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Con cuidado, me alejé un poco de él y alcancé a ver la pantalla: April. ¿A esa hora no tendría que estar ocupada con Nick?

-Es April, tengo que contestar, Joe –le dije. Él asintió, como dándome permiso. Luego, alcanzó sus calzoncillos y se tapó las vergüenzas.

Me levanté del sofá en el que estábamos tirados y me puse a dar vueltas nerviosa por todo el estudio.

-¿April? –pregunté al descolgar –¿qué pasa?

Se oyó como se sorbía la nariz. ¿Estaba llorando?

-El muy imbécil se ha ido a buscar a Maya y me ha dejado sola en su habitación del hotel –murmuró ella, casi sollozando. Me quedé parada.

-¿Cómo? –espeté, totalmente perdida –creía que Maya estaba ya ahí con vosotros.

A continuación, April me contó cómo se había presentado allí y había hecho que Nick se diera cuenta de que Maya seguía mintiendo para conseguir alejarlos, y que después de una cena con Denise, Nick había desaparecido para ir a buscar a Maya, que había escapado a algún sitio. Procesé la información, mientras que Joe me traía mi ropa; me di cuenta de que seguía desnuda por ahí.

-Te vas a enfriar –me susurró al oído, haciendo que me riera. Luego, me cogió el móvil –le atiende el secretario de la señorita Galleta. Tiene que vestirse, así que yo estoy aquí para lo que desee. ¿Cómo está el señorito Presidente?

No me dio tiempo a hacerle un gesto para que se callara, porque él no sabía nada de todo el lío. Su cara cambió de color.

-¿Qué? –espetó. Imaginé que April acababa de contarle todo sobre su hermanito –pero, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

-Pon el altavoz –le susurré a Joe mientras que me volvía a poner los pantalones. Él me hizo caso, acercándose un poco para que oyera a April.

-Me ha dejado una nota diciéndome que él era el único que sabía dónde estaba ella –explicó mi amiga desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-No sólo él… yo también lo sé –dijo Joe, mordiéndose el labio, distraído. Le miré asombrada.

-¿Lo sabes? –pregunté. Él asintió.

-Chicago, universidad de North Western –anunció. Oí un pequeño ruido por la otra parte de la línea.

-¿April? –murmuré, un poco asustada –¿qué haces?

-Me voy a mi habitación –nos dijo. Joe y yo nos miramos algo confundidos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó él.

-En la de tu hermano –contestó amargamente –. Voy a entrar en el ascensor, así que si se corta, lo siento.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes? –insistí yo, sospechándome lo peor –¿Le has llamado ya?

-¿A Nicholas? –dijo April –no. Y no pienso llamarle, de momento. Estoy harta de tener que ser yo la que va detrás de él como una tonta.

-Pe-pero April, por lo menos te ha dejado una nota –murmuré. Joe me lanzó una mirada irónica.

-Una nota, qué gran consuelo –exclamó mi amiga. Me di cuenta de que ambos tenían razón: una nota era una mierda.

-¿Te vas a quedar en Washington? ¿Quieres que vayamos allí contigo? –le dijo Joe, preocupado.

-Eh… no, no hace falta. Me voy al aeropuerto –nos dijo April. Empezaba a sonar entrecortada.

-¿Vuelves a Los Ángeles? –pregunté.

Pero no oí la respuesta, porque la llamada se cortó. Joe y yo nos miramos preocupados, ya completamente vestidos, por supuesto.

De repente, Joe se puso a arreglar los sofás, al parecer demasiado ocupado dejándolo todo normal. Entró en un estado hiperactivo no demasiado raro en él, pero que me preocupaba de todas formas. Luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciéndome un gesto para que le siguiera. Fruncí el ceño, algo desconcertada.

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté.

-A evitar que estos dos sigan metiendo la pata –dijo, tendiéndome la mano para que le acompañara.

Rápidamente, salimos del edificio y montamos en su coche. Volví a intentar llamar a April, pero no me cogía el móvil.

-Prueba a llamar a Maya –me dijo Joe, esquivando a unos coches. Supuse que íbamos a su casa.

-Joseph, yo no tengo el móvil de esa –le dije algo asqueada.

-Coge mi Blackberry –señaló con su cabeza su móvil.

Aún algo reacia a tener que hablar con ella, le hice caso a mi novio y busqué en la agenda su nombre.

-¿Quién es Maggie? –pregunté, celosa de repente. Joe se rió ligeramente.

-Es la editora de una de las revistas más importantes para adolescentes –contestó, mirándome un segundo. Alcé la ceja.

-¿Edad? ¿Es guapa o fea? ¿Habláis mucho? –insistí. Sus carcajadas alcanzaron niveles alarmantes.

-Tiene 40 años –contestó quedamente, como dejando el asunto terminado.

Respirando algo más tranquila, pronto llegué a Maya. Contuve mis impulsos de ponerme a revisar todos los nombres, pero lo cierto era que tenía muchísimos nombres de chicas. Y sí, no podía evitar que los celos aparecieran.

En cuanto pulsé la tecla de llamada, sabía que no contestaría. Si era la reina del drama que yo me imaginaba que era, le gustaría hacerse la desaparecida durante un tiempo, así que se negaría a hablar con ninguno de ellos (excepto con Nicholas). Casi podía visualizar la conversación _"Es que yo te quiero demasiado, Nick… y verte ir con ella, que sólo quiere utilizarte…"_

Intenté apartar eso de mi mente, porque iba a ponerme a golpear algo muy pronto. Que Maya quisiera fastidiar a mi amiga hacía que me pusiera de los nervios.

-No coge el teléfono –le dije a Joe. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sabía –murmuró justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Como siempre, los fotógrafos nos recibieron con una calurosa ola de flashes.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes? –pregunté. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Veremos si también se niega a hablar con Kevin –murmuró, aparcando con facilidad, ya dentro de la casa.

Salimos del coche enseguida y casi corrimos hacia dentro. El primero en aparecer fue Frankie, que vino al vestíbulo a recibirnos.

-He oído que los fotógrafos se ponían a gritar, así que sabía que había llegado alguien –dijo, mirándonos fijamente.

-Hola, Frankie –saludé sonriendo. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Sabes algo de Kevin? –le preguntó Joe.

-Ha llegado hace un rato con Anne y han subido a su habitación. Están allí encerrados desde entonces –nos dijo. Joe y yo intercambiamos una mirada extrañada.

-¿Y papá? –insistió mi novio. Justo entonces, el señor Jonas apareció por la puerta de la cocina, llevando un delantal.

-Hola, Joseph –saludó a su hijo. Me puse recta, intentando causar buena impresión –Liz, no sabía que vendrías… ¿te quedas a cenar?

-Sí se queda, papá –habló Joe por mí. Asentí ligeramente. Al parecer tenía prisa, porque rápidamente añadió: – Vamos a hablar con Kevin, ¿vale?

Sin poder hacer nada más, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi mano escaleras arriba, dejando a su padre y a su hermano allí abajo, mirándonos como si estuviéramos locos.

-Gracias por la invitación, señor Jonas –dije, girándome un momento. Habría sido muy maleducado por mi parte no decirle nada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de Kev, Joe parecía algo reacio a llamar. Me miró con su cara de duda.

-¿Y si están… _ocupados_? –me dijo. Sabía a qué se refería.

-No creo, Joseph. Tu padre y tu hermano pequeño están en casa, ¿cómo crees que iba a hacer algo así? –murmuré.

Convencido por mi razonamiento, llamó dos veces a la puerta. Oímos unas risitas, seguidas de unos pasos.

-¿Ya está la cena, papá? –preguntó Kev, abriendo la puerta hasta dar con nosotros. Sonrió contagiosamente –ah, sois vosotros. ¡Pasad!

Se apartó del camino, dejando a la vista a Anne, que estaba sentada cómodamente en la cama del mayor, completamente vestida por supuesto. Cuando nos vio, se apresuró a colocarse más o menos bien.

-¡Hola! –nos saludó, sonriente. ¿Estábamos en Sonrisalandia?

-¿Qué hacíais? –preguntó Joe, sospechoso. Kevin soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpecito a su hermano. Luego, nos señaló dos sofás.

-Sentaos un rato –nos dijo –. Tenemos algo que contaros.

Joe y yo nos miramos preocupados.

-Lo cierto es… que nosotros también tenemos algo que contaros a vosotros –murmuró el mediano –. Bueno, más bien algo que pedirte, Kev.

-Está bien. Cuenta –nos dijo, sentándose al lado de Anne en la cama, cogiéndola de la mano cariñosamente.

Joe empezó a contarle a Kevin todo el lío creado con Maya, pero yo no pude apartar mi mirada de un pedrusco gigante en forma de diamante en el dedo anular de la mano de Anne. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas averiguar si eso era lo que yo creía que era. ¿Se habían comprometido?

Al darse cuenta de mi examen, Anne me miró y sonrió pletórica. Abrí los ojos como platos y di un salto del sofá.

-¡Felicidades! –exclamé como loca, interrumpiendo a Joe. Todos se me quedaron mirando alarmados, mientras que Anne empezaba a reírse. Kevin la imitó al darse cuenta del porqué me había puesto a gritar.

-¿Felicidades? –murmuró Joe –¿qué me estoy perdiendo?

Anne levantó su mano izquierda, sonriendo. Kevin la miraba con los ojos centelleantes, como si fuera el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Corrí para ir a abrazar a la feliz pareja.

-No sabéis lo mucho que me alegro –dije, aún algo acelerada, envolviendo entre mis brazos a Kevin primero. Luego a Anne, que seguía riéndose ligeramente.

A Joe le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se deshizo en sonrisas.

-¿Os habéis comprometido? –preguntó, como si no fuera obvio. Kevin asintió, mirando a su hermano algo preocupado.

-Pero papá y mamá no lo saben aún. Estoy esperando a que mamá vuelva de Washington para decírselo a los dos a la vez –nos explicó el mayor.

Ambos asentimos, mientras veíamos cómo Anne se quitaba el anillo y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo para ir a cenar.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco, decidí volver al tema de April y Nick.

-Kevin, ¿qué podemos hacer con todo el lío de Maya? –pregunté mientras salíamos de su habitación. Él frunció el ceño, pensando.

-Después de cenar, nos iremos a Chicago. Todos –anunció.

Por mi perfecto. Se preparaba una cacería de brujas y yo ya sabía a por quién iba a ir primero.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Con cada paso que daba, más seguro estaba de equivocarme en mi elección. Pero, April tendría que entender que debía arreglar las cosas con Maya antes de centrarme en nuestra relación por completo.

El viaje hasta Chicago no fue demasiado fácil, porque se me hizo imposible dormir en el avión y cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que iba a ser duro manejarme por mi cuenta. Eran pocas las veces que Big Rob no venía conmigo, y eso se notaba. Aún así, conseguí habitación en el hotel de siempre, y un coche que me llevó allí desde el aeropuerto. ¿Cómo se habían enterado las fans de que estaba en la ciudad? Un grupo de chicas emocionadas me esperaban en la puerta.

-Le seguirían al fin del mundo, ¿verdad, señor Jonas? –me dijo el conductor cuando subí al coche. Suspiré sonoramente. Era muy tarde y apenas había dormido.

Cuando llegué al hotel, llamé por milésima vez a April, pero su móvil seguía apagado. Se había enfadado, y no podía reprochárselo. La había dejado plantada en mi habitación, dándole la vaga explicación en una nota. ¿Podía ser más cobarde? La inspiración para escribir una canción me llegó de repente, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, así que tuve que levantarme de nuevo y coger mi pequeña libreta.

Al parecer, me quedé dormido en el sofá, porque me desperté unas cuantas horas más tarde debido al escándalo de mi móvil.

-¿Di-diga? –pregunté, algo desubicado.

-¿Nick? –exclamó una voz que me sonaba conocida –¿Has venido a buscarme?

¿Había ido a buscar a quién? De pronto caí: estaba hablando con Maya.

-¡Maya! –dije –¿dónde estás? Voy a buscarte.

-¿Has venido desde Washington… solo? –preguntó. Sabía a quién se refería.

-Sí, estoy solo –contesté quedamente.

-¿Y qué pasa con April? –insistió ella. Intenté ser diplomático.

-¿Por qué no te lo cuento mientras desayunamos? –dije. Ella se rió ligeramente.

-Ya es la hora de comer, Nicholas –me dijo. Miré la hora, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón –¿Estás en el hotel de siempre?

-Sí… nos vemos en el restaurante dentro de una hora –le dije, deseando poder meterme en la ducha.

-Vale… gracias por venir, Nick –dijo ella, antes de colgar.

"_De nada"_ murmuré, a nadie en particular.

Me dirigí hacia el baño para dejar que el agua se fuera calentando, y revisé en el espejo mi aspecto. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal. Tiré la ropa sucia sobre la cama, para luego volver al baño.

Cuando iba a meterme en la ducha, llamaron a la puerta insistentemente. No podía ir desnudo, así que me enrollé una toalla a la cintura. ¿Quién podía ser?

-¿Sí? –pregunté, aún sin abrir.

-Servicio de habitaciones –anunció una voz desde fuera. Fruncí el ceño.

-No he pedido nada –murmuré.

-¡Abre ya, imbécil! –exclamó. No tardé en darme cuenta de que era Joe.

-¿Qué-qué haces aquí? –pregunté abriéndole la puerta. No iba sólo: Kevin, Anne y Liz le acompañaban.

Lo primero que hizo al verme, fue darme un puñetazo en el brazo, como saludo de buenos días.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –espeté, apartándome mientras que toda la tropa entraba en mi habitación.

-No; la pregunta es: ¿te has vuelto loco tú? –me dijo Kev. Todos me miraban con expresión seria. ¿Qué hacían todos allí?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, aún sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba soñando?

-¿Quién te crees que eres para dejar plantado a April en tu habitación? –intervino Liz, cabreada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –murmuré. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Estaba claro cómo lo sabía: April la habría llamado por teléfono para contarle todo el lío que había organizado. Seguramente ella estaba en casa ya, haciéndome vudú. Quizá eso explicaba mi dolor de cuello…

-La cuestión es, ¿es más importante Maya que April para ti? –preguntó Kevin. Siempre acababa siendo el sabio del bosque, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Eh, no –contesté firmemente. Todos me miraron incrédulos. Nervioso, me puse a mirar a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos, dando con un pequeño resplandor en la mano de Anne. Contuve el aliento –¿eso… eso es un anillo de compromiso?

-Sí, lo es –respondió ella, quedamente – ¿Voy a tener que quedarme sin dama de honor por tu culpa?

Supuse que se refería a April.

Un momento, ¿mi hermano mayor se iba a casar? Sonreí pletórico.

-Felicidades, Kevin –exclamé, intentando acercarme para darme un abrazo. Sin embargo, él se apartó manteniendo su expresión seria.

-No hace falta que me felicites hasta que acabes todo esto –me dijo.

-¿Eso que se oye es el grifo? –preguntó de repente Liz. Di un salto, acordándome de que había dejado la ducha abierta, así que corrí a apagarlo.

Desde el baño, oí un pequeño ajetreo, seguido de un portazo. ¿Se habían ido? Volví al dormitorio, para confirmar mis sospechas: no había nadie.

-Quédate ahí dentro un rato y piensa sobre lo que has hecho –me gritó Joe desde fuera de la habitación. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –exclamé, algo acelerado.

-Piensa, Nicholas –añadió Kevin.

Con la oreja pegada a la puerta, oí como todos salían de allí a tropel. Me acababan de encerrar en mi propia habitación, dejándome simplemente el móvil y la Blackberry. Busqué debajo de la cama mi maleta, pero tampoco estaba. Encerrado y sin ropa.

_Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí_. Intenté pellizcarme para ver si estaba soñando, pero no era así. Intenté calmarme, confiando en que se les pasaría el enfado pronto y volverían a abrirme, así que me metí en la ducha e intenté _pensar_ tal y como me habían dicho mis hermanos.

Habían aparecido allí como la pandilla justiciera y me obligaban a pensar. ¿Pensar el qué? Todo estaba muy claro: para ellos era como si hubiera abandonado a April para venir a hablar con Maya, como si de repente me hubiera dado cuenta de que mi destino era estar con ella, mi casi hermana. ¿Se habían vuelto locos? Si había venido hasta Chicago era para pedirle a Maya que dejara de obligarme a elegir entre ellas dos, porque la próxima vez mi elección sería muy clara: April.

Estaba enamorado de ella, la quería con toda mi alma y nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar eso. No sabía en qué momento Maya había creído que yo podía corresponderla, pero nunca la había querido de esa forma. Para mí era una hermana, nada más.

Salí de la ducha, más que dispuesto a coger el teléfono y decirle todo eso, ya que no podía salir de mi habitación.

Pero ella no cogió el teléfono.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Sí, el viaje había sido raro y largo. De Los Ángeles a Washington había tenido que sumar horas, pero de Washington a Chicago tuve que restar una. Y lo mismo pasaba con mis horas de sueño: iban completamente desarregladas.

Nada más poner los pies en Chicago, me encargué de hacer memoria como fan de Jonas que era, intentando recordar el hotel en el que siempre se alojaban ellos allí. Inmediatamente, me planté en la recepción y pregunté por Nick Jonas.

-Ese tipo de información no se la podemos facilitar, señorita –me dijo el empleado.

Ahora era cuando tenía que poner a prueba mis habilidades como fan… y como actriz. Empecé a llorar discretamente.

-Es que… he venido desde Los Ángeles… simplemente quiero saber si él está aquí… -murmuré, sorbiéndome la nariz. El recepcionista me miró con ojos tristes.

Supuse que la hora influyó mucho, porque dudaba que muchas fans locas fueran al hotel de sus ídolos a las 4 de la madrugada. El hombre me miró por encima de sus gafas y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sólo le puedo decir que sí, que el señor Jonas está aquí –me dijo quedamente –. Ahora, le pido que se vaya a dormir y que pruebe a buscarle mañana por la mañana.

Dándole las gracias, salí de allí lo antes posible, dirigiéndome a mi hotel, que no quedaba muy lejos de ese. Ahora que ya sabía que Nick estaba en la ciudad, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

A la mañana siguiente, me planté en el Starbucks de enfrente del hotel, esperando pacientemente a que llegara ella, Maya. No fue hasta medio día que la vi entrar.

No quería hablar con Nicholas, sino con ella. El problema empezaba con ella y tenía que acabar con ella también, así que cuando vi que se dirigía hacia dentro del hotel, me apresuré a cruzar la calle y entré en el hotel.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, la seguí hasta el restaurante del hotel, y me las arreglé para que me dejaran entrar. Maya se sentó en una mesa de dos, así que supuse que iba a comer con Nick. Sin embargo, antes de que él apareciera, fui a sentarme con ella.

-Hola, Maya –saludé, sentándome enfrente suya y cogiendo la carta de menús despreocupadamente. Ella me miró fijamente.

-¡April! –exclamó –pero… Nick me había dicho que tú no habías venido.

-Ah, claro… no te habrá contado que me dejó plantada en el hotel de Washington, ¿verdad? –le dije, sonriendo e intentando parecer impasible. Ella pareció ponerse nerviosa.

-No… no me lo ha dicho –murmuró –. No hemos hablado casi.

-Qué raro, ¿no? –añadí como quien no quiere la cosa –. Creía que vosotros dos os lo contabais todo.

-Bueno, desde hace bastante que no –me dijo. Alcé la ceja, como interesada en su comentario.

-Así que crees que soy yo la causante de que Nick ya no hable contigo, ¿verdad? –le dije. Ella se quedó callada –. Sé sincera, por favor. No me he hecho tantas horas de vuelo detrás de vosotros para nada.

Maya tomó aire. ¿Se estaría preparando para por fin explicármelo todo de una vez? Su móvil empezó a sonar, pero tras mirar la pantallita, se limitó a colgar.

-Sí, creo que es por tu culpa, April –me dijo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

Sonreí tímidamente, porque ya sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta.

-Te has dado mucha prisa en odiarme –le dije. Maya me mantuvo la mirada –. Ni si quiera me conoces para juzgarme.

-No lo necesito. Sé que sólo quieres a Nick para hacerte famosa –se atrevió a decirme.

Tenía dos opciones: ponerme de los nervios y gritarle como loca o seguir con mi actitud de _no me importa lo que creas_. Opté con la segunda, así que me reí irónicamente.

-Sin embargo, a ti te da igual ser famosa _gracias_ a él –le dije. Ella me miró confundida.

-Es algo inevitable. He crecido con Nick –me dijo –. Siempre me han visto a su lado…

-… como una hermana –acabé su frase. Ella alzó la cabeza, mientras que yo seguía mirándola fríamente.

-A mí me importa él –se defendió.

-Si te importa, ¿por qué sigues haciéndole elegir entre tú y yo? –dije.

-Yo-yo no hago eso.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué ha tenido que venir aquí apresuradamente para poder hablar contigo? –pregunté.

-Pues, porque se preocupa por mí –me dijo.

-Exacto. Se preocupa por ti. Se preocupa tanto por ti, que hasta que tú no des tu visto bueno para nuestra relación, él no va a parar de debatirse entre tú o yo. Siempre va a tener que estar pendiente de tu opinión, porque te quiere… y me quiere. Nos quiere a ambas, pero en aspectos diferentes –le expliqué.

-Pero… yo creía que tú… -balbuceó ella, algo fuera de combate.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Creías que yo era una loca que iba detrás de él sólo por su dinero y su fama. Ante todo, soy fan y sé que yo también lo habría pensado si alguna víbora se hubiera acercado a él de repente –le dije –. Pero al menos, me habría tomado mi tiempo para conocer "a esa víbora".

La miré por última vez y me levanté de la mesa sin hacer ruido.

-Gracias por tu tiempo, Maya –me despedí, saliendo de allí con paso más o menos veloz.

Ella se quedó allí sentada, sin ni siquiera atreverse a seguirme. Confiaba con haberla impresionado tanto que se limitaría a decirle a Nick cuando le viera que corriera detrás de mí, indicándole incluso hacia dónde me había ido. Pero eso era confiar demasiado.

Después de pasar por mi hotel y de recoger mis cosas, decidí volver a casa. Era viernes y el lunes tendría que estar en el estudio, grabando esa película que parecía no empezar nunca.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué al aeropuerto, otro destino me llamó más la atención.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Al cabo de un rato de mi encierro, decidí llamar a Joe, para ver si por fin podía dejarme salir de allí. Empezaba a agobiarme.

-¿Ya lo has pensado? –preguntó él nada más descolgar.

-Me habría resultado más cómodo pensar con algo de ropa encima –me quejé. Oí un carcajeo general, dándome cuenta de que tenía el móvil en altavoz.

-En algunos sitios, se reúnen todos desnudos para pensar y orar a los dioses –añadió Liz de fondo.

Intenté ignorar su comentario.

-¿Estáis todos juntos? –pregunté, curioso.

-Estamos en la habitación de Kevin. Hemos pedido algo de comida, y simplemente estábamos esperando a que te decidieras –me dijo Joe.

-Pues ya me he decidido, ¿puedes traerme mi ropa y abrirme la puerta? –espeté.

-Sólo si estoy seguro de que la decisión es la adecuada –insistió. Gruñí por lo bajo.

-April, elijo a April. Siempre la he elegido a ella, así que haz el favor de abrirme –casi grité.

-Está bien, está bien… señorito gruñón –me dijo. Oí unos pasos, seguidos de una puerta cerrándose. A los pocos segundos, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, apareciendo Joe con mi maleta y el teléfono en la oreja.

-Imbécil –gruñí, empujándole fuera de allí, pero quedándome con mi llave y mis cosas.

-De nada, hermanito –me dijo él por teléfono, justo antes de que colgara.

Apresuradamente, me vestí y corrí hacia el restaurante del hotel. Sí, mi decisión estaba muy clara, pero tenía que hablar con Maya para dejar claras las cosas.

Cuando llegué allí, la encontré sentada en una mesa de dos, paralizada y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Me senté en frente suya, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Siento llegar tarde, he tenido un pequeño… percance –murmuré. Ella sonrió, no pletórica, sino como… ¿melancólica? –¿pasa algo?

Una lágrima empezó a caerle por la mejilla, haciendo que me preocupara.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho venir –murmuró, mordiéndose el labio, culpable. Negué con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada… eres mi hermana –respondí. Ella asintió ligeramente, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Exacto, soy tu hermana… aunque haya estado intentando ser algo más –me dijo. Me quedé un poco parado, porque aunque ya lo sospechaba, que me lo soltara así de repente, impresionaba.

-Maya, todo está bien –le dije, intentando calmarla.

-No, no está bien. Por mi culpa, tú ahora tienes problemas con April –me dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes que…? –pregunté extrañado.

-Simplemente lo sé –dijo –he sido una egoísta. Lo siento mucho, Nick… tú estás enamorado de alguien y yo no me he molestado ni siquiera en darle una oportunidad.

-Bueno, eso es cierto… -dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, ¿vale? –insistió, algo más animada.

-Claro que sí –corroboré, sonriendo. ¿Era posible que por fin todo se calmara?

-Entonces… vete –me dijo, casi imperativamente.

-¿Que me vaya dónde? –pregunté, algo perdido.

-Vete a buscar a April –dijo, señalándome la puerta. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme en el olor del ambiente.

No podía ser… ¿me estaba volviendo loco? Olía su perfume flotando en el aire, algo casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba en Washington. O quizá ya en Los Ángeles. Miré de nuevo a Maya, haciéndole una pregunta muda, simplemente con los ojos. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego, me hizo un gesto para que me levantara y saliera de allí cuanto antes.

No hizo falta que lo hiciera dos veces.

* * *

**Ahora sí. Creo que el asunto Maya-April-Nick va a darse por finalizado! Pero, ¿podrá April perdonar que Nick la dejara tirada en la habitación? ¿Adónde se habrá ido ahora esta cabeza loca? ¿Y qué pasa con el levantamiento de bandera de Joe? el pobre anda un poco decaído últimamente... ¿Habrá boda entre Kevin y Anne?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento mucho haber tardado en subir capítulo nuevo. Este es más largo :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	38. Verano

**Hola! me ha quedado un poco (bastante) corto, pero prometo compensaroslo con nuevo capítulo pronto! (espero)**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 38 – VERANO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Durante el trayecto tuve tiempo para pensar mucho. Le di vueltas a todo y varias veces, pero fue como si todo se quedara en el aeropuerto: al llegar a Disneyland, todas las preocupaciones se apartaron de mi mente.

Me hacía ilusión pensar que los problemas se habían quedado atrás, no más Nick, no más trabajo, simplemente diversión… aunque fuera sola.

Empujé con ansia mi maleta hacia la salida, donde un coche me esperaba. Una de las muchas ventajas de ser una chica Disney era que podías contar con el apoyo de Mickey Mouse siempre que lo necesitaras.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en el coche me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Un chico de pelo rizado me sonreía desde la parte trasera, con un girasol en la mano.

-Buenas noches, señorita –me dijo Nick, ofreciéndome la flor.

Tras el shock inicial, esbocé una sonrisa sincera y cogí su regalo, sentándome a su lado. Aún así, mantuve una distancia de seguridad.

-¿Cómo has sabido adónde iba? –le pregunté, fingiendo estar muy interesada en los pétalos del girasol.

-Aquí es donde las cosas empezaron a funcionar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El coche arrancó, supuse que hacia el hotel dentro del parque de atracciones. Intenté armarme del valor suficiente para mirar a Nick y me giré, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Tenía esa expresión que le salía cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal.

-Lo siento mucho, April –me dijo, casi susurrando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que las lágrimas no empezaran a salir desbocadas. Su mano se posó en la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Nick, yo… -balbuceé, algo abrumada.

Le echaba de menos, pero de alguna forma sabía que no podía ignorar todo lo que había pasado.

-Es mi hermana –murmuró él, como una excusa.

Quizá fue eso lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos. Alcé la vista de nuevo, para intentar descubrir si lo que presentía era verdad. Miré fijamente a sus ojos marrones, tratando de recordar lo que sentía antes: tembleque incontrolado, flojera de piernas, latidos acelerados, dolor de estómago por los nervios…

Nada.

-Sé que es tu hermana, por eso no estoy enfadada –le dije, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Él pareció animarse, apretando más su mano contra la mía.

-Gracias –susurró, acercándose para besarme.

Sin embargo, yo lo aparté sutilmente. Nick me miró confundido.

-No estoy enfadada… pero tampoco creo que debamos seguir… juntos –murmuré, intentando ser directa. Una pequeña punzada me atacó el corazón.

No iba a ser tan fácil, después de todo. Nicholas aflojó un poco su mano.

-¿Co-cómo? –preguntó. Tomé aire.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas, Nick –le dije, siendo yo ahora la que apretaba su mano –, pero siempre volvemos al mismo punto: desconfianza.

-Lo sé, he sido yo el que ha hecho que desconfíes de mí. Lo siento mucho –dijo él, serio.

-Es que, no es cuestión de sentirlo. No sólo es eso, Nicholas… nuestra relación ha sido muy… rara –le dije. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla, mientras que él se apresuraba a secármela con su mano libre.

-Yo te quiero, April, sólo a ti –murmuró –. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no me cansaría de repetirlo. Dime qué es lo que pasa y lo arreglaremos, juntos podemos hacerlo.

-Nick, nunca hemos sido amigos. Ese es el fallo de nuestra relación –dije. Él pareció dispuesto a protestar, pero me apresuré a taparle la boca con la mano –; no te estoy diciendo que quiera dejar de verte, sino que quiero que dejemos las cosas por un tiempo y nos centremos en nosotros mismos como personas, que aclaremos nuestras prioridades y seamos amigos.

-Ya somos amigos. Tú eres la primera persona a la que quiero contarle las cosas cuando me pasan, buenas o malas –me dijo él. Yo negué la cabeza en silencio.

Ya había dicho lo que quería, pero Nick parecía no entenderlo. Supuse que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

El coche paró delante del hotel sin que casi nos diéramos cuenta, y uno de los botones abrió el maletero para coger las maletas: dos pequeñas.

Antes de bajar, solté la mano de Nick y le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Luego, me incliné sobre él dándole un breve beso en la mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios y me di la vuelta para salir del coche antes de arrepentirme de todo lo que había dicho y empezara a besarle desesperadamente.

-Señorita April, su habitación está ya preparada –me dijo uno de los encargados. Sonreí, dándole las gracias y cogí la llave que me ofrecía –. Señor Jonas, la suya también –me giré para darme cuenta de que Nick venía por detrás de mí, con su expresión seria.

-Gracias –contestó él, con tono completamente normal. Luego, antes de irse, pasó por mi lado –: buenas noches, April. Nos vemos mañana.

Vi como se dirigía hacia el ascensor con paso firme, parándose sólo una vez para hacerse una foto con una fan que le asaltó en mitad del vestíbulo.

Me preguntaba si todo había sido tan fácil realmente.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Supe controlarme hasta llegar a mi habitación, pero una vez allí, todo vino de golpe. Nada más cerrar la puerta, empecé a respirar entrecortadamente: April quería que lo dejáramos.

De hecho, ya lo habíamos dejado.

Estaba convencido de que no podría dormir para nada, pero lo siguiente que pasó fue que alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta de la habitación demasiado insistentemente. El reloj decía que eran las 9 de la mañana, así que me levanté dando tumbos y abrí. No me esperaba verla a ella.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó April, sonriente –. Hace un sol resplandeciente y traigo una gran bandeja de comida.

Empujaba un carrito con todo tipo de fruta, tortitas, leche, café... me aparté para dejarla pasar, intentando parecer normal.

-Buenos días… ¿desayunamos juntos? –pregunté, algo confundido. ¿No se suponía que habíamos acabado?

-Claro… si quieres –murmuró ella, deteniéndose en seco. Esbocé una sonrisa sincera, dándole unos empujoncitos para que se acomodara en la mesa de la suite.

Sin embargo, ella se quedó parada durante un segundo, mirando toda la habitación.

-¡Es… es el piano! –balbuceó, examinando el piano blanco. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que era la misma habitación que la última vez que estuvimos allí.

-Así es. Y la misma cama. ¿Tengo que recordarte que me robaste la sábana? –pregunté, intentando sonar tranquilo y divertido. Ella se rió, sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes –murmuró April, algo avergonzada.

Inmediatamente, me senté enfrente de ella y empezamos a desayunar. La situación estaba siendo menos rara de lo que imaginé que sería, y las cosas funcionaban por sí solas. Quizá esto era justamente lo que necesitábamos.

-¿Qué pasará cuando el resto sepa que ya no… que ya no estamos juntos? –preguntó April, dando un largo trago a su zumo. Me imaginé la cara de Joe y de Liz.

-Seguramente harán de todo para volver a juntarnos –supuse. Ella se rió, asintiendo.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo –dijo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un segundo fijamente. Era demasiado fuerte lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, así que aún compartíamos ese tipo de momentos.

-Lo siento, esto no ayuda –murmuré, volviendo a mirar mis tortitas. Ella carraspeó ligeramente.

-No, no… no ayuda –respondió, riéndose brevemente.

Estuvimos un rato intentando centrarnos en el desayuno, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Nos miramos confundidos, porque ninguno esperaba a nadie.

-Ya voy yo –dije, acercándome a abrir. Joe y Liz entraron a tropel.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó mi hermano, haciendo una entrada triunfal. Llevaba a Galleta sobre sus hombros y cada uno llevaba unas orejas: Joe de Mickey y Liz de Minnie. La verdad era que ella estaba un poco colorada.

-Eh, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó April, levantándose rápidamente de la silla. Joe ayudó a bajar a Liz y ambos se quedaron mirándonos fijamente.

-¿Pensabas que no sabría dónde ibas? –le dijo Liz a su amiga. Joe esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Aún seguís pidiendo dos habitaciones separadas? –dijo mi hermano. April se puso notablemente nerviosa –¿qué sentido tiene si luego por la noche vais a dormir juntos?

-Joe, cállate –le dije, volviendo a sentarme para intentar seguir desayunando. April me imitó.

-Gracias por invitarnos a desayunar, señor Presidente –contestó Joe, cogiendo de la mano a Galleta y acercándose hacia la mesa.

Los cuatro reunidos, como en los viejos tiempos. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a April, que también estaba algo nerviosa. Ambos intentábamos centrarnos en nuestro plato.

-En fin, ¿ya habéis subido a alguna atracción? –preguntó Liz, apartando el café que Joe le había puesto por error.

-No, no hemos tenido tiempo. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? –contestó April.

-Hace tres horas. Y ya nos hemos dado una vuelta por el parque –dijo Joe, masticando algo ruidosamente.

-Es obvio, Joseph –murmuré, refiriéndome a sus orejas. Liz dio un saltito.

-Se me olvidaba que os hemos comprado unas a vosotros –dijo, levantándose y trayendo rápidamente un par de orejas más y poniéndonoslas impetuosamente a April y a mí.

-Gracias… ¿os vais a quedar mucho? –preguntó April. Joe se hizo el ofendido.

-Nicholas, deberías hacer que tu novia nos aprecie mucho más, ¿no crees? –me dijo. Casi me atraganto con el café.

-No… no es mi novia –solté de repente.

Para April su plato era muy interesante, porque no apartó la vista de ahí en todo el rato. Sin embargo, Joe y Liz se rieron, pensando que estaba bromeando.

-¡Qué gracioso estás esta mañana, Nicholas! –contestó Joe, dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Carraspeé ligeramente.

-No somos novios, Joe –respondí.

Un silencio invadió la mesa, mientras que el mediano y Galleta se miraban confundidos. Por fin, April se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza.

-Lo hemos dejado –corroboró. Liz y Joe seguían sin creérselo.

-¿Estáis bromeando, verdad? –dijo mi hermano. Nosotros negamos silenciosamente.

-Pero, ¿¡os habéis vuelto locos! –exclamó Liz, mirándonos a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos –siempre ha sido Nick y April, April y Nick. ¡Ahora no podéis dejarlo!

-Déjalo estar, Lizzie –le dijo su amiga. Volvía a tener la cabeza gacha.

-No, April. Tú siempre has querido estar con Nick, incluso antes de conocerle. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? –insistió Liz.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Déjalo ya! –exclamó April, levantándose de la mesa rápidamente –he cambiado de opinión, ¿vale?

Sin decir nada más, April dio media vuelta y salió a zancadas de la habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Podría jurar que estaba llorando.

Los tres nos quedamos algo parados, mientras que Joe me miraba acusador y Liz estaba parada en su silla. Tuve que contener mis impulsos de salir corriendo detrás de April, para abrazarla y calmarla. Recordé que eso ya no me correspondía.

-Liz, quizá deberías ir a hablar con ella –murmuré. Ella asintió tímidamente, como dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Antes de salir, Galleta apoyó su mano en mi hombro:

-Siento lo que ha pasado –me dijo –; pero, es que de verdad creo que debéis estar juntos.

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo sus razones. Me habría gustado poder decirle que yo también creía eso.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de la salida melodramática de April, corrí hacia recepción para averiguar su número de habitación y luego me dirigí allí, para pedirle disculpas. Tenía que contármelo todo.

Al poco rato de llamar a la puerta mi amiga vino a abrirme, intentando disimular catastróficamente que había llorado.

-¿Qué pasa? –me dijo, entreabriendo la puerta.

-Lo siento, April… me he pasado antes –me disculpé. Ella me miró con los ojos brillantes.

Al parecer, cedió un poco, porque me abrió la puerta completamente y me hizo pasar dentro de su habitación. Luego, se dejó caer en la cama.

-Lo estoy intentando. He ido esta mañana a saludarle, intentando parecer normales, amigos… pero se me hace muy difícil mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo podemos ser amigos si yo sigo enamorada de él? –soltó de carrerilla. Me senté en el borde de la cama, a su lado.

-Ambos estáis enamorados el uno del otro, ese es el problema. ¿Por qué tenéis que conformaros con ser amigos cuando podéis ser pareja? –le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no estoy segura de él –contestó, supuse que refiriéndose a Maya.

-Pero, se ha dado cuenta de su error, ¿verdad? –le dije. April asintió.

-Sí, pero no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida fingiendo como que no ha pasado nada, perdonándolo cada vez que haga algo que me moleste.

Respiré profundamente, intentando armarme del valor necesario para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir:

-Si es lo que necesitas, adelante; sed amigos. Yo te apoyaré.

April sonrió tímidamente, incorporándose brevemente para darme un abrazo.

-Gracias. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Estaba algo inquieto por la salida de April, pero no podía correr detrás de ella. Joe me atacó en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó, serio de repente.

-No-no le he hecho nada –murmuré, sabiendo que era mentira.

-Sabes que es por lo de Maya, ¿verdad? –me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo sé de sobra. Pero le he pedido disculpas… y nada. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que se le pase –contesté –. Si es que se le pasa.

-Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que estaba enamorada de ti, Nicholas –me dijo mi hermano –. Dale tiempo.

Aferrándome a sus palabras desesperadamente, fui a vestirme. Quería creer a Joe, quería que todo eso fuera verdad. Que April siguiera enamorada de mi y que no tardara en darse cuenta. Para cuando estuviera lista, yo estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos y si hasta entonces quería que fuéramos amigos, eso era lo que seríamos.

Cuando estuve listo, Joe me dijo que había quedado con Liz y April en recepción. Nuestro plan para ese día era dar un paseo por el parque de atracciones, antes de tener que volver a Los Ángeles. Si no acabábamos la película pronto, los del Estudio se nos echarían al cuello.

-¿Van a tardar mucho más? –le pregunté a Joe, mirando por millonésima vez el reloj. Mi hermano miraba hacia las escaleras, esperando a que las chicas bajaran.

Nervioso y algo agobiado por la cantidad de gente que nos miraba con curiosidad, me puse a dar una vuelta por el vestíbulo. De repente, alguien se chocó conmigo.

-¿Qué…? –exclamé, girándome para ver quién era. Una chica de largo pelo rubio me miraba desde el suelo, con un montón de maletas alrededor suyo.

-Perdona, no te había visto –se disculpó ella, intentando levantarse. Le tendí mi mano, para ayudarla y luego intenté recoger dos o tres maletas.

-No te preocupes… no deberías llevar tantas maletas –le dije, sonriendo. De pie, era más o menos igual de alta que yo y me acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía unos ojos enormes, de color azul.

Pestañeó rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Lo sé… o por lo menos debería llevar un carrito o algo así –me dijo, riéndose. Me quedé un momento embobado por el sonido. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada, porque se echó el pelo hacia atrás y me tendió la mano –. Soy Summer, ¿y tú?

El corazón se me encogió durante un segundo: Summer. Menuda casualidad, teniendo en cuenta que April era "abril" y Summer… verano.

-Eh, yo soy Nick –contesté, estrechándole la mano. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Nick Jonas? –preguntó. Asentí tímidamente –¡no puedo creerlo! Ya decía yo que te parecías mucho…

-Pues ya ves que sí –murmuré, algo colorado. Intenté cambiar de conversación –entonces, ¿todas estas maletas son tuyas?

-Sí –contestó ella, avergonzada –. Pero tengo excusa: compré demasiada ropa en Paris, así que necesitaba llevar más maletas.

-¿Vienes de Paris? –pregunté, interesado.

-Vivo en Los Ángeles, pero sí… viajé a París y antes de volver a casa he parado aquí. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en Disneyland? –me preguntó.

-Pues… me voy esta noche –contesté, dándome cuenta de que lo sentía. Ella puso cara de decepción.

-Vaya, yo que quería disculparme por ser una patosa y chocarme contigo… podría haberte hecho daño –me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Podemos cenar juntos esta noche –propuse. Summer pareció alegrarse.

-Será un placer –contestó, lanzándose a darme un abrazo.

Fue raro, pero no hasta el punto de ser incómodo.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de desechar cinco conjuntos, me decidí por un vestido blanco. Hacía calor, y eso me ayudaría a soportar el paseíto por todo el parque.

Liz y yo corrimos hacia el ascensor, porque estábamos haciendo esperar a los chicos. Una vez dentro, me miró sonriente.

-¿No te recuerda a la primera vez que estuvimos aquí con ellos? –me preguntó. Asentí brevemente.

-Llevo todo el viaje intentando apartar algunas imágenes de mi mente –contesté.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, al primero que vi fue a Joe, y al parecer lo mismo pasó con Galleta, ya que echó a correr hacia él como si no se hubieran visto en siglos. Entonces, me puse a buscar a Nick con la mirada… quizá no debería haberlo hecho.

¿Quién era la rubia que le abrazaba? Y, ¿por qué él sonreía? Intenté no quedarme parada en medio de las escaleras, pero las piernas me temblaron y en mi mente una vocecita cantó _"pues sí que se ha dado prisa en buscarse a otra…". _Respiré profundamente y acabé de bajar los escalones que me quedaban hasta llegar a la altura de Joe y Liz, que estaban demasiado ocupados dándose un morreo.

-Ejem, Joe –murmuré, esperando a que dejaran de besarse. El Jonas mediano me miró de reojo, como dándome pie a hablar – ¿Quién es esa?

Nick se había apartado ya de la rubia y parecía estar despidiéndose de ella. La vi andar algo cargada con un montón de maletas hacia el ascensor, sonriente. Me fijé en que era demasiado guapa, de ese tipo de chica contra el que no puedes luchar.

-Pregúntaselo tú a Nick, ahí viene –me dijo Joe. Ahora me puse más nerviosa aún.

-¿Quién era esa zorra? –le preguntó Liz, demasiado directa. Le di un codazo, histérica. Joe intentó contenerse la risa, mientras que el pequeño aún parecía estar en las nubes.

-Summer –contestó. Fue como si el verano se me atragantara de repente.

-¿De qué la conoces? –preguntó Joe, algo interesado. Liz le lanzó una mirada fulminante –. No es que me importe, es que nunca la había visto…

Si no hubiera estado tan perturbada por la presencia de esa chica, me habría reído. Joe intentaba acercarse a Galletita mientras que ella fingía estar molesta.

-La acabo de conocer –dijo Nick –; nos hemos chocado.

-Vaya, así que es de las del tipo casual, ¿no? –intervino Liz, alzando la ceja. Todos la miramos algo confundidos, esperando a que nos lo explicara –veréis, es de las que se chocan así como quien no quiere la cosa y luego aprovechan para auto-presentarse.

-¿Lo has hecho muchas veces? –le preguntó Joe, divertido. Liz se puso roja.

-No… sólo dos –contestó. Joe y Nick se rieron, mientras que yo simplemente esbocé una sonrisa vaga. Era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndome hacer algo más.

-La he invitado esta noche a cenar –dijo Nick, al parecer bastante contento. Joe y Liz le miraron fijamente.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos adelantando –dijo Liz, tirando de su novio hacia fuera del hotel, dejándonos a Nick y a mí a solas.

Empezamos a andar el uno al lado del otro, hacia el mini carrito de golf que nos esperaba en la puerta, aparcado. Ninguno dijo nada, pero noté cómo Nick iba algo preocupado.

Joe y Liz se subieron al primer carrito y de un acelerón, salieron de allí rápidamente. Sólo oímos el grito de Joe _"¡El primero que llegue a La Sirenita, gana!"._

-¿Quieres conducir? –me preguntó Nick, haciéndome un gesto para que subiera al carrito.

-Eh, debería hacerlo el señor Presidente –contesté, sonriendo levemente. Él se rió brevemente, y tras ayudarme a subir, se colocó detrás del volante.

Arrancó con facilidad, adelantando a los peatones sin ningún problema. Seguíamos callados, pero yo aún tenía a "Summer" clavada en mi cabeza. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que no era nada, era una chica que acababa de conocer. Además, ahora no podía quejarme si Nick quería salir con otra, ¿verdad?

-April, ¿te molesta? –soltó Nick de repente, sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Molestarme, ¿el qué? –pregunté, intentando hacerme la loca. Él suspiró.

-Lo de Summer –me dijo.

-¿Tendría que molestarme? –insistí, evitando contestar a su pregunta.

Nick se calló durante unos segundos, y yo estaba tan ida que apenas me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca de "La Sirenita".

-¿Dónde se han metido? –preguntó él, en voz alta. Miramos alrededor, buscando el carrito de Joe y de Liz, sin éxito.

-Seguramente se habrán ido por ahí, a practicar deportes no adecuados para menores de 18 años –murmuré, por una parte envidiándolos.

Nick frenó el coche y se giró para mirarme con los ojos brillantes. Ay.

-April, no me has contestado –me dijo –: ¿te molesta que cene esta noche con Summer?

_Sí, me molesta. Olvida todo lo que te dije anoche y cena esta noche conmigo. Olvídate de Summer, de Maya, de todos y vámonos juntos. Olvídate de la gente, y bésame._

-No, Nicholas… no me molesta –contesté, esbozando una sonrisa falsa –¿por qué iba a molestarme? Somos amigos.

Él tomó aire, para luego asentir quedamente y volver a arrancar el carrito.

-Vamos a por esos dos –dijo, acelerando en busca de Liz y Joe.

* * *

**Lo vuelvo a repetir: siento que sea corto, pero quería dejarlo ahí y subir capítulo hoy...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que sepais entender el porqué April y Nick tenían que darse un respiro. Por muy Nick Jonas que sea, no se le puede perdonar todo, ¿verdad?**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**-Vicky  
**


	39. Perrito Faldero

**CAPÍTULO 39 – PERRITO FALDERO**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Cada segundo que pasaba, más histérico me ponía. Había quedado con Summer para cenar, y con el visto bueno de April me vestí más o menos formal: pantalones vaqueros y chaqueta de traje. Al ponerme la camiseta blanca de manga corta debajo de la camisa, me acordé de April y de cuánto le gustaba. Intenté centrarme un poco.

Quedaba media hora para que tuviera que bajar al restaurante, y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien primero. Ya sabía con quién.

Cogí todas las cosas necesarias y salí de mi habitación para ir a la de April. Cuando llamé a la puerta no contestó, pero al hacer girar el pomo me di cuenta de que estaba abierto.

-¿April? –murmuré, dudando si entrar o no. No contestó, así que decidí dar unos pasos más.

El dormitorio estaba vacío, pero me pareció oír algo desde el baño. Casi de puntillas, abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza.

-¡Nicholas! –exclamó ella al verme. Me giré rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que estaba en la bañera… desnuda.

-¡Tranquila, no es algo que no haya visto ya! –le dije, intentando calmar un poco la situación. Ella resopló, pero no la oí moverse.

-Ahora es diferente –murmuró, ofendida –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… quería hablar contigo –contesté, evitando mirar a otro sitio que no fuera su cara.

Luego, me atreví a entrar más en el baño, sentándome encima de la tapa del váter. Lanzándome una mirada fulminante pero sonriendo a la vez, April siguió enjabonándose el pelo. Me di cuenta de que la superficie del agua estaba cubierta de espuma, así que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedaba al desnudo.

-Adelante –me dijo, al parecer distraída. Carraspeé para armarme de valor.

Sin embargo, caí en algo.

-Es nuestra última noche aquí, ¿te vas a quedar en la habitación? –le pregunté confundido. April se encogió de hombros.

-Hacen repeticiones de _The O.C._ en la tele toda la noche, así que me quedaré viendo los capítulos que ya he visto –contestó. La miré algo incrédulo –. Vale, es que Joe y Liz han dejado claro que no les molestase esta noche.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté intrigado.

-Pues… no estoy muy segura, pero creo que Joe iba susurrándole cosas pervertidas al oído a Galleta mientras estábamos en el ascensor de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones –murmuró April –; luego, ambos salieron corriendo de allí, sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí.

Qué fácil lo tenían algunos…

-¿Estás segura de que era eso? –pregunté.

Inocente de mí; estaba seguro de que así era. Esos dos monos fornicadores aprovecharían cualquier momento que tuvieran libre para revolcarse. April puso los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente –contestó. A continuación, me tendió la esponja despreocupadamente – ¿puedes frotarme la espalda? No llego.

Me quedé un segundo embobado con la vista de su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros… ¡_céntrate, Nick!_ Me di cuenta de que la había dejado esperando, así que rápidamente cogí la esponja y me puse a frotar suavemente.

-Quizá deberías arremangarte las mangas de la camisa, ¿no? –me dijo ella, mirándome fijamente.

Estaba a punto de ocurrir una explosión si no dejaba de mirarme. Era como una tortura, tenerla a un centímetro de distancia y no poder tocarla más de lo permitido. Parpadeó varias veces, como esperando mi respuesta.

-Ah, sí… -balbuceé como un idiota. Ella sonrió.

-Si quieres te ayudo –se ofreció.

_Ah, sí claro… ayúdame a quitarme la ropa y a meterme contigo en la bañera._

Simplemente asentí.

Con cuidado, April me subió las mangas de la camisa con sus dedos mojados, pero tampoco me importó mucho. Yo seguí recorriendo su espalda con la esponja.

-¿A qué hora has quedado? –me preguntó de repente. Sobresaltado, eché un vistazo al reloj.

-¡Ya! –exclamé –¡llego tarde! –ella alzó las cejas.

-Pues corre –me dijo, casi ordenó.

Sonreía.

Si siguiera enamorada de mí, no me sonreiría para que fuera a una cita con otra chica, ¿no?

Devolviéndole la esponja, le sonreí por última vez y salí de allí a toda prisa.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo, la larga melena rubia de Summer brillaba desde lejos. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas y en cuanto se giró para mirarme me di cuenta de que sus ojos relucían emocionados.

Y también lo parecía.

-¡Creía que no vendrías! –exclamó, acercándose casi corriendo hacia mí. Se lanzó a darme un abrazo, así que tuve que corresponderlo.

-Claro que he venido. Te dije que lo haría, ¿no? –le dije. Ella sonrió, exultante.

Sin embargo, miró a mi alrededor, como buscando a alguien. Debí haberlo imaginado: esperaba que llegara con mis hermanos. Ya me estaba viendo la decepción que le causaría saber que no iba a cenar con todos los Jonas Brothers, sino conmigo.

-¿Vienes solo? –me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Te esperabas a alguien más? –le dije. Summer me miró confundida.

-Pensaba que April vendría contigo –me dijo.

Me quedé en estado de shock, preguntándome si me había imaginado que había dicho _April_. ¿Tan obsesionado me estaba volviendo?

-¿Quién? –pregunté, intentando que lo repitiera.

-April… tu novia –insistió.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, dándome cuenta de que no me había vuelto loco: sí, me había preguntado por April.

-Eh… ¿la conoces? –pregunté. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó. Sólo le faltó dar saltitos de la emoción –es mi ídolo.

Esto sí que tenía gracia: April gustaba a las chicas más que yo. Intenté contenerme la risa, mientras que Summer seguía mirando alrededor de mí.

-¿Entonces no va a venir a cenar? –me dijo, decepcionada.

-Pues… si quieres puedo llamarla –le dije, acordándome de que April no tenía planes para esa noche. Se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡Sí, por favor! –exclamó –me muero de ganas por conocerla. Ojalá pudiéramos ser amigas... ¿y crees que Liz podría venir también?

Las nuevas generaciones de fans estaban muy informadas. Sonreí mientras sacaba mi Blackberry del bolsillo.

-Eh… es que Liz está un poco ocupada esta noche –contesté, acordándome de su _ocupación_ con Joe. Summer asintió tranquilamente, al parecer conformándose con April.

La situación estaba siendo demasiado graciosa, y me moría de ganas de saber la reacción de April cuando lo supiera. Seguramente se reiría en mi cara por haberme hecho _ilusiones_. No tardó mucho en contestar al teléfono.

-Dime que es urgente –respondió ella –. Me estoy perdiendo la declaración de Seth a Summer por tu culpa –gruñó. La oí masticar algo.

-¿Estás cenando? –pregunté, alarmado.

-No, me estoy mordiendo el dedo pulgar –contestó algo molesta. Luego, la oí resoplar –¡Pues claro que estoy cenando! Y tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

Normalmente yo no era un chico creído, pero quería pensar que estaba de mal humor porque supuestamente yo estaba cenando con una chica que no era ella. No podía engañarme.

-Deja el pulgar ahora mismo y baja a cenar con nosotros –le dije. Summer sonrió, atenta a mis palabras.

-¿Con vosotros? –contestó April, casi escupiendo –¿para estar de sujeta velas? No, gracias.

Luego, colgó de golpe. Me reí discretamente, mientras que mi invitada me miraba intrigada.

-Summer, ¿te importa ir pidiendo mesa, por favor? –le dije a la rubia –. Tengo que arreglar una cosa.

Ella asintió y entró en el restaurante casi corriendo. Yo volví a marcar el número de April y al cabo de unos cuantos pitidos, contestó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Qué llevas puesto? –pregunté.

-¡Deja ya de ser un pervertido y cuelga! –me gritó molesta. Me reí en voz alta.

-Espera, es que quiero saber si te puedes vestir y bajar a cenar –insistí. Estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-No quiero ver como cenas con Summer, Nicholas –me dijo.

-Es que… ella quiere conocerte a ti –le dije.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, confundida –¿conocerme como se conoce a una ex novia?

-La mejor de todas, si me permites decirlo –murmuré tiernamente. Ella se calló. Quizá la había incomodado… –; no, no es por eso: eres su ídolo.

-Bajo en seguida –contestó concesivamente, para luego colgar.

Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, entré en el restaurante para dirigirme hacia la mesa en que Summer estaba, haciéndome un gesto inquieto con la mano. Interiormente me reí de mi estupidez y de lo inocente que había sido al pensar que quizá estando con otra chica podría olvidarme de April.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Nada de nada. Joe estaba a punto de llorar, lo veía venir.

-Joseph, que no pasa nada –le dije por milésima vez. Él se había sentado en el borde de la cama, frustrado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Sin embargo, estaba empezando a preocuparme: ¿es que ya no le atraía?

-Liz… es la segunda vez –murmuró, con tono triste.

-No sé… será una mala época –propuse, intentando animarle un poco. Él negó con la cabeza, para luego girarse a mirarme fijamente.

-Voy a quemar todos los pantalones ajustados que tenga –me dijo, todo convencido. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme, porque no era la situación más adecuada.

-No sé si eso… -murmuré, algo ida.

-Listo, he tomado una decisión –aclamó, levantándose en calzoncillos y recogiendo sus vaqueros del suelo con rabia.

-Joe, no puedes montar una hoguera improvisada en la habitación de un hotel –le dije, previendo sus intenciones.

La situación era algo cómica: Joe descamisado, llevando sólo sus bóxers y agitando en el aire sus pantalones vaqueros _demasiado ajustados_. Ya sabía yo que tanta apretura sólo podía traer desgracias.

-Es cierto… entonces, vámonos fuera –propuso. Le miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Adónde quieres ir ahora? –le pregunté.

-A quemar mis pantalones y a aullarle a la luna, ¿algún problema? –me dijo, lanzándose sobre mí con una sonrisa traviesa –y te llevo conmigo como rehén.

Cuando empezaba a besarme me daba igual todo, por mí como si empezaban a cortarme a pedacitos; estaba segura de que no me enteraría de nada (siempre y cuando sus labios estuvieran en contacto con los míos).

-Si por mí no te preocupes… puedo vivir a base de besos, no necesito nada más –balbuceé cuando se apartó un poco para mirarme fijamente.

-Aún me necesitas funcionando para tener mini Joes –me dijo sonriendo.

¡ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN INMEDIATO!

-¿Qué? –pregunté medio muerta –¿Quieres tener un hijo?

-No hoy ni mañana, pero algún día –me dijo él, recostándose a mi lado en la cama, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y abrazándome contra sí. Intenté recuperar la calma.

-¿Un niño? –pregunté emocionada.

-Muchos niños… y una niña. Quiero tener una mini Galletita –me dijo, besándome en la frente.

Me derretí por dentro.

-Qué lástima que eso no te funcione ahora mismo, porque si no, nos pondríamos inmediatamente a trabajar –bromeé. Él se rió sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento, Galleta –me dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-No es nada –respondí.

De repente, volvió a su estado hiperactivo natural, levantándose de la cama otra vez y rebuscando en su maleta. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que al parecer encontró lo que buscaba.

-Sí, son los únicos que tengo –me dijo, enseñándome unos pantalones de chándal… anchos.

Luego, se los puso despreocupadamente mientras que yo me reía. Por último, se puso una camiseta negra de manga corta y las zapatillas de deporte. Ahora sí que me asustaba.

-Nos vamos a correr –anunció. Le miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Joe, yo no corro –le dije. Él se rió.

-Ahora sí. Ponte algo decente –insistió, tirando de mí para sacarme de la cama. Me aferré a una sábana, incluso al colchón… sin éxito.

-¡Yo siempre voy decente! –exclamé –y ahora, ¡suéltame! No voy a correr por mucho que me obligues.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que me encontraba completamente equipada con mi ropa de deporte fuera del hotel, al fresco de la noche. Joe empezó a estirar los músculos, mirándome para que le imitara.

-¿Podemos volvernos ya? –murmuré –. Quizá ahora sí que te funciona.

-Venga, Liz –me dijo –¡mira que noche tan bonita hace! ¿no te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

-Sí, pero en barca, no corriendo –gruñí. Joe se rió, acercándose para darme un beso.

-Podemos andar, si es lo que quieres –me dijo. Sonreí complacida, devolviéndole el beso.

-Mucho mejor –susurré.

Andando a una marcha normal, llegamos al castillo de Cenicienta, donde estaba el cenador en que Joe había descubierto el pastel diciéndome que él era Adam. Ambos nos quedamos parados frente a aquel sitio tan importante.

-¿Te acuerdas? –me preguntó Joe, apretando más su mano contra la mía.

-Pues claro –respondí, mientras que se me aguaban los ojos.

-Algún día volveremos aquí para casarnos –me dijo, girándose a mirarme fijamente. El corazón me latió acelerado.

-No podemos casarnos en Disneland, Joseph –murmuré, completamente ida.

-Claro que podemos –me dijo –: somos Jonas.

Le miré confundida.

-Eres un Jonas –rectifiqué.

-Y pronto tú también lo serás –insistió. Intenté dejar pasar un poco ese comentario, porque si empezaba a darle muchas vueltas a eso me dolería la cabeza.

De repente, Joe sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y se puso a hacerlas tintinear. Me quedé mirándole un poco confundida.

-¿De dónde son? –pregunté. Él me miró sonriente, sacando su móvil y buscando algo.

Misteriosamente, me lo tendió para que viera unas fotos de una casa preciosa, tipo de cuento, rodeada de mucho verde. Luego, fue pasando imágenes: una sala de estar, un dormitorio morado claro, un cuarto de baño enorme… Me di cuenta de lo que significaba, pero no quise aceptarlo.

-Es tu nueva casa –me dijo, contento. Sacudí la cabeza, negándome lo que acababa de decirme.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté.

-Sí, Galletita. Esta casa está a una calle de la mía: es tu casa… y la de April –explicó.

Seguí mirando las fotos completamente pasmada.

-No sé qué decir –murmuré, sin creérmelo.

-Necesitaba tenerte cerca, y esta casa es perfecta para ti –me dijo, estirando de mí hacia el césped para que me sentara a su lado. Luego, pasó su brazo alrededor de mí con ternura –¿te gusta?

-Es… es un sueño hecho realidad –balbuceé, con los ojos aguados por la emoción. Seguía sin creerme que fuera verdad –. Muchas gracias, Joe. En serio, no sé qué decir.

-Ha sido un placer concedértelo –susurró, sujetando mi cara entre sus manos –. Soy como un Hado Madrino o algo así.

Me reí casi histéricamente por su comentario, hasta que él decidió callarme acercándose para darme un beso.

-Te quiero, Liz –me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

-Yo te quiero a ti, Joe –repetí –. Siempre lo he hecho.

Volvimos a besarnos demasiado apasionadamente, revolcándonos por el césped. Nadie nos veía, porque estaba oscuro y la gente ya empezaba a irse hacia sus hoteles. Casi sin esperármelo, me di cuenta de que teníamos un visitante. Me aparté un poco de Joe, mientras que él agachaba la cabeza, igual de confundido que yo.

-Eh, encantada de verte de nuevo, Big Joe –saludé a su entrepierna. Él empezó a reírse.

-Lo mismo digo –asintió.

Me levanté del suelo y le cogí de la mano, tirando de él en dirección de vuelta al hotel.

-Vamos a darle la bienvenida que se merece, ¿no? –le dije, intentando sonar seductora.

Un poco agobiado por si le veía alguien, Joe y yo nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, evitando zonas con gente. Cada cinco o seis pasos, nos parábamos para darnos un beso y mirarnos atentamente.

Mi propia casa… bueno, compartida con mi amiga. Elegida por Joe, cerca de su casa. Estaba pletórica.

Y encima, Big Joe había vuelto.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Y si lo que Nick me había contado era una mentira para hacerme bajar y restregarme en la cara a Summer? Aparté las galletas que estaba devorando deprimida y rebusqué en mi maleta ya preparada para cuando nos tuviéramos que ir. Tenía que ir decente pero a la vez inalcanzable, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que iba a estar sentada al lado de una chica demasiado guapa.

Este era el problema: si Nick nos veía a la una al lado de la otra, se daría cuenta de que yo no era nada a su lado y probablemente se desinteresaría por completo. Sin nada de presión, me vestí más o menos deprisa y salí disparada hacia el restaurante.

Nada más llegar al vestíbulo, oí un pequeño grito emocionado que hizo que me girara para ver de dónde venía el barullo.

-¡April! –gritó Liz, que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal seguida de Joe. Ambos se acercaron corriendo hacia mí. Joe intentaba disimular sin éxito su entrepierna, así que supe que algo pasaba.

-Hola, creía que estaríais en la habitación haciendo… cosas –murmuré. Liz se rió nerviosa, mientras que Joe carraspeaba.

-Baje la voz, señorita –me dijo el Jonas, intentando ser discreto.

-April… tengo una sorpresa para ti –me dijo Liz. Luego, le cogió la mano a Joe –;bueno, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-Eh, sí, sí… claro. Pero se la dirás luego, ¿vale, Galletita? –le dijo su novio, sin dejarla hablar.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó hacia el ascensor mientras que ella pataleaba indignada. Pero yo sabía que a Liz no le importaba que el sexy de Joe Jonas la llevara a hombros, ni que la obligara a volver a la habitación (donde seguramente harían cosas censurables para menores).

Sacudí la cabeza dándolos por un caso perdido y me centré en mi cometido. Tomé aire y entré con paso decidido en el restaurante. Pronto vi a Nick y a Summer, sentados en una mesa cerca del gran ventanal. El ambiente era muy romántico, lleno de velitas y todo eso. ¿Alguna vez había tenido algo así con él cuando éramos novios?

Cuando llegué a la mesa, Summer alzó la mirada y me sonrió, al parecer demasiado emocionada.

-¡April! –exclamó como un perrito nervioso –¡por fin has llegado!

Empecé mi actuación de mujer fría.

-¿Nick te estaba aburriendo con su charla? –le pregunté, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Nicholas. El Jonas me miró ofendido.

-No, para nada. Estaba contándome cómo les fue su gira por Europa –me dijo, volviendo a sentarse al mismo tiempo que yo. Asentí con la cabeza –; pero claro, tú eso ya lo sabrás de sobra.

Le dirigí una sonrisa como asentimiento.

Al poco rato, llegó la camarera para tomarnos nota. Al ver que pedía poca comida, Summer me miró fijamente.

-¿Sólo vas a comer eso? –me preguntó. Fue como si me preguntara "¿eres anoréxica?".

-Eh, es que he cenado un poco en mi habitación. No sabía que estaba invitada a esta cena –respondí, mirando de reojo a Nick. Él cogió su vaso de agua, intimidado.

-Bueno, tampoco yo lo sabía –se disculpó él antes de beber. Summer seguía tan feliz como siempre.

-Ay, es que pensaba que vendríais juntos. Me encanta la pareja que hacéis –nos dijo. Nick casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Verás, es que… -empezó a balbucear Nick. Le corté antes de que dijera nada.

-Gracias, Summer –agradecí. El Jonas me miró confundido.

Sí, él iba a decir que ya no éramos pareja, pero no me apetecía tener a una Summer medio _emo_ después de decirle que habíamos roto. Le cogí la mano a Nick por encima de la mesa, intentando parecer cariñosa mientras que por debajo de la mesa le di una pequeña patada.

A la rubia sólo le faltaba levitar de felicidad al vernos.

-Contadme cómo os conocisteis –nos pidió emocionada.

Nick y yo intercambiamos una mirada, mientras que yo recordaba la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono, por error. Fue como si en un segundo toda esa parte de mi vida pasara por delante de mis ojos, y no había hecho falta que me muriera.

Nick esbozó una media sonrisa, acariciándome más la mano.

-Fue un error –respondió él. Summer le miró medio embobada. Estaba segura de que esperaba que mi novio… digo, mi ex novio, se pusiera a cantar alguna canción.

-Un error maravilloso –añadí. Ahora ella me miraba a mí, con los ojos brillantes.

-No sabéis lo afortunados que sois de teneros el uno al otro –nos dijo.

Miré a Nick un segundo, dándome cuenta de que su mirada no era falsa… ¿seguía queriéndome después de haber sido una total pécora? Carraspeé nerviosa, soltándole la mano y cogiendo mi copa de agua.

-Sí lo sé –murmuré.

-Entonces, ¿volvéis a Los Ángeles esta noche? –preguntó Summer. Nick asintió.

-Tenemos que seguir rodando la película –le dijo.

-¿Tú de dónde eres, Summer? –le pregunté. _Por favor que no diga L.A, por favor que no diga L.A._

-Soy de Los Ángeles –respondió demasiado alegre. _Mierda._

-Quizá podrías pasarte algún día por el estudio a vernos –propuso Nick. Respiré profundamente.

Todo el teatro de que seguíamos juntos no iba a servir de nada si Nick se empeñaba en hacerse amigo de una rubia perfecta. Todo el mundo sabía adónde llevaba eso. Sin embargo, esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –dije –. Será divertido.

En todo el rato que llevábamos allí, miraba a Summer intentando encontrarle algún defecto, sin éxito. Era casi perfecta, y no solo físicamente. Era educada, amable, simpática y no paraba de reírse. Ya podía despedirme de Nicholas.

Y encima él… la miraba demasiado fijamente.

El resto de la cena nos la pasamos alabando el estilo de Nick y de sus hermanos, de cómo le gustaba a Summer su música y de cómo me idolatraba. Era cierto, estaba al tanto de todo. De verdad que no me esperaba que fuera tan famosa… ¡apenas había hecho nada! Supuse que simplemente paseándote con un Jonas te convertías en persona conocida.

Cuando acabamos, Nick propuso ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, ahora cerrado sólo para los que se quedaban en los hoteles del parque.

-Deberías ir a hacer tu maleta, Nicholas –le dije, recordándole que el vuelo salía en sólo dos horas. Summer puso su cara de perrito abandonado.

-Venga, pero podemos estar un rato más juntos, ¿verdad? –insistió, mirándonos a los dos como una niña pequeña que quiere helado.

-Ya la tengo hecha, April –me dijo Nick, mirándome fijamente, como si supiera cuáles eran mis intenciones.

¿Mis intenciones? Ninguna… simplemente alejarlo de esa zorra. Le miré inocentemente.

-Entonces, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo? –dijo Summer.

Era hora de la retirada.

-Id vosotros, a mi no me apetece demasiado –murmuré, alejándome un poco. Iba a volver a mi habitación, acabarme las galletas que quedaban y llorar con música triste hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir al avión.

Quizá dentro de mi corazón tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Nick dijera que no, que ya era tarde y que se despidiera de Summer, que me cogiera de la mano y me arrastrara hasta su habitación, donde me pediría disculpas por todas y me besaría apasionadamente hasta hacerme cambiar de idea.

Sin embargo, él asintió simplemente y caminó hacia fuera.

-Es una lástima, April –me dijo Summer, aparentemente muy afectada –; pero nos veremos pronto en California.

Se lanzó a darme un abrazo, para luego dar media vuelta y correr hacia donde Nick la esperaba, parado en medio del vestíbulo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Hasta sin proponérselo era sexy.

-Nos vemos luego, April –se despidió él, posando la mano suavemente en la espalda de Summer para dirigirla hacia fuera.

Ni siquiera la había agarrado o abrazado, pero el contacto de su piel con la de ella me hizo rechinar por dentro. Habría sido capaz de matarla simplemente con la mirada. Pero no; en vez de eso, me quedé allí parada mirando como Nick salía del hotel con una chica que era millones de veces mejor que yo.

* * *

**Saludad todas de nuevo a... BIG JOE! tacháán! xD  
En cuanto a Nick y April... ¿por qué se empeñan en seguir separados? ambos son cabezotas, así que habrá que ver quién es el primero en ceder.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. He intentado ser rápida y subir pronto, en compensación por el anterior capítulo. Vuestros reviews me encantan, por si acaso no lo sabíais aún.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	40. La Casa Nueva

**CAPÍTULO 40 – LA CASA NUEVA**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Había pasado casi un mes desde que volvimos todos a Los Ángeles. Las cosas parecían ir bien, cada uno estaba preocupado por sus cosas: Kevin y Anne estaban cada día más enamorados, pendientes el uno del otro e histéricos por la boda que tenían que preparar; Joe y Galleta, igual de pervertidos que siempre; y Nick y yo… éramos amigos (o al menos, lo intentábamos).

Habíamos acabado de rodar la película. Sí, había sido todo un reto, pero nos había dado tiempo. Lo bueno de tener que trabajar era que podía mantener mi mente alejada de Nick. Y él parecía haber encontrado la forma también: escribiendo. Cada vez que Joe y Liz proponían que saliéramos los 4 juntos a algún sitio, él nos decía que estaba ocupado en el estudio. Yo ya sabía que él era un adicto a su música, pero se estaba pasando, ¿no?

-Si sigues así, el nuevo álbum estará listo en tres días –bromeé un día que estábamos todos comiendo en la cafetería del estudio. Él sonrió tímidamente y se volvió a centrar en su plato.

Ah, y se me olvidaba nuestra nueva "mejor amiga": Summer. Era como un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato. De sabor a fresa: demasiado dulce. Tanto que hasta Liz empezó a sospechar.

-¿No crees que es demasiado "arcoíris y sonrisas"? –me preguntó una vez que Summer se acercó corriendo para decirme que llevaba la cremallera del pantalón bajada.

Era como una asistente personal: cada vez que me apetecía un cappuccino, ella se encargaba de traerlo; si lo que me apetecía era estar sola, ella echaba a todo el mundo de la sala en la que nos encontráramos y me dejaba a solas.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que lo que quería era conocer a más gente del mundillo y poder hacerse un hueco. Incluso intentó una vez que le dejáramos vivir con nosotras.

-Así si me necesitáis no tendréis que llamarme y tardaré menos en ayudaros –nos dijo. Liz y yo nos miramos algo confundidas. Como siempre, fue ella la que tuvo el valor de decírselo a la cara.

-Summer, lo siento pero esta casa es de las dos… no puedes venir a vivir aquí –le soltó. Por supuesto, la rubia simplemente sonrió resignada y se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada –respondió. Luego, cambió de tema para preguntarnos qué vestido pensábamos llevar para el estreno de la película.

Estreno que era ese mismo día, 1 de septiembre. Disney tenía la costumbre de reservarse algunas películas para principio de otoño y la nuestra había sido una de ellas.

Me desperté en mi nueva habitación, en mi casa… y la de Liz. Era la primera noche que pasaba allí y ni siquiera habíamos hecho fiesta de inauguración.

Fue Joe el que eligió la casa, pero me olía que Nick también había tenido algo que ver porque mi habitación era una buhardilla… como en la que Nick y yo hicimos _cosas importantes_ juntos. ¿Era su manera de intentar que no le olvidara? La luz cegadora entró por los grandes ventanales inclinados del techo, avisándome de que ya era de día.

-Ojalá la primera noche hubiera podido pasarla contigo –murmuré, sacando una foto algo manoseada de debajo de la almohada.

Quizá era una antigua por seguir llevando su foto a todas partes en vez de simplemente mirarla desde mi Blackberry, pero era una sentimental. Era una foto de Nick y yo en Disneyland, la primera vez que estuvimos allí. Él llevaba unas orejas de Mickey y yo las de Minnie, y me miraba como si fuera la persona más perfecta del mundo. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta después de romper.

Cuando bajé hacia la cocina para desayunar algo, no me sorprendió no ver a Liz y a Joe, pero sí me asusté al ver a Nick. Me quedé parada en la puerta, mirándole confundida.

-Eh… ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté. Él sonrió, alzando su cabeza para mirarme de arriba abajo. Me hizo sentir un poco intimidada.

-Buenos días a ti también –saludó. Seguíamos teniendo la confianza de siempre pero al parecer ambos habíamos decidido disimular nuestros sentimientos por el otro.

-Perdona, es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí –me disculpé, acercándome a la nevera intentando parecer tranquila.

-He llegado esta mañana –me dijo –. No me apetecía estar en casa.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba escribiendo, como siempre.

Tras coger mi vaso de leche me senté enfrente suyo en la mesa de la cocina, intentando leer por encima su canción. Él se dio cuenta y le dio la vuelta a la hoja, riéndose ligeramente.

-La curiosidad mató al gato –me dijo entre dientes. Me puse un poco roja, bajando la cabeza.

-Sigo siendo tu fan, me interesa saber lo que haces –contesté. Nick me volvió a mirar fijamente.

Era desconcertante. Me miraba con los ojos brillantes, demasiado directo. Bebí de mi vaso, nerviosa.

-Pues te gustará saber que voy a sacar un cd yo sólo –anunció. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Y… y qué dicen tus hermanos? ¿y tus padres? –murmuré. Él sonrió brevemente.

-Están de acuerdo. Y también mis padres –explicó –. Sólo estaba esperando a contártelo a ti.

-¿A mí? –pregunté –¿y yo qué tengo que ver?

Nick apartó un poco la mirada, como midiendo sus palabras, tratando de decidir qué debía decir.

-Tienes mucho que ver –dijo por fin, mirándome a los ojos y alargando su mano para cogérmela por encima de la mesa.

El contacto de su piel sobre la mía, sus dedos acariciándome… hacia tanto tiempo. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío en mi espalda, a la vez que los latidos de mi corazón se disparaban.

Nick se aclaró la voz, al parecer a punto de decirme algo. Sin embargo, alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡Sería capaz de comerme un caballo! –se oyó a Liz, a punto de entrar en la cocina. Luego, unos pasos por detrás de ella.

-¿No has tenido bastante esta noche? –le preguntó Joe, con voz divertida.

Rápidamente, Nick me soltó la mano y se volvió a concentrar en su papel, mientras que yo me recomponía en la silla, con aire inocente.

-¡Eres un bestia, Joseph! –gritó Galleta.

A continuación, ambos entraron en tropel a la cocina y, al darse cuenta de que Nick y yo los mirábamos, Liz empezó a ponerse roja.

-Bue-buenos días –tartamudeó Galletita. Joe intentó agarrarla por la cintura, pero al parecer ella seguía molesta por su comentario, porque se apartaba de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hermanito? –preguntó despreocupadamente Joe. Había ganado: su brazo descansaba alrededor de Liz, y la espachurraba contra sí.

-Mamá está histérica esta mañana –respondió el pequeño –. Anne y ella están hablando sobre cosas para la boda.

Joe soltó unas carcajadas. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que iba sin camiseta… ni tampoco me había fijado en sus músculos. La verdad era que tenía unos pectorales importantes…

-¿Y el pobre Kevin está allí, soportando todo eso? –preguntó el mediano.

Cuando iba a pasar a inspeccionar los abdominales del Jonas, me di cuenta en que alguien me asesinaba con la mirada: Galleta. Con cuidado y en silencio, vocalizó _"es mío",_ haciendo que rápidamente apartara la mirada.

"_Ya lo sé"_ articulé, también en silencio. Los hermanos no se habían dado cuenta, porque seguían hablando sobre el asunto de su madre.

-¿Entonces te parece bien, April? –me preguntó de repente Joe. Di un respingo.

-¿El qué? –murmuré, dándome cuenta de que me había perdido la conversación. Nick sonrió brevemente.

-Que Nicholas saque un álbum a solas –explicó Joe. Al parecer Liz también lo sabía, porque no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se limitó a sonreír, abrazándose más a su novio.

-Claro que me parece bien, ¿por qué no me lo iba a parecer? –contesté.

Noté algo extraño, mientras que Joe asentía brevemente y apartaba su mirada de la mía, como si me ocultara algo. Luego me fijé en Liz, para ver si ella también estaba rara. Nerviosa, movió sus ojos alrededor de toda la cocina, pero evitó mirarme directamente.

El corazón empezó a latirme demasiado deprisa, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo se tramaba. Fruncí el ceño, decidida a averiguar lo que pasaba.

-Nicholas, ¿has visto ya la casa? –pregunté.

En realidad, era una pregunta estúpida porque durante todo el pasado mes él y sus hermanos nos habían estado ayudando a colocar muebles y todo eso.

-Claro que sí –contestó, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Sin embargo, le ignoré y me levanté de la silla para acercarme a él, obligándole a levantarse, cogiéndole por el cuello de su camisa de cuadros.

-Ahora volvemos –anuncié a unos perplejos Joe y Liz. Normal, acababa de arrastrar a Nick por media cocina.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, le solté. El señor Presidente se arregló el cuello de la camisa, recomponiéndose para volver a mirarme aún confundido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –me preguntó. No parecía molesto, porque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios.

_Me pasa que esta noche tendrías que haber venido a dormir conmigo, pedazo de inútil._

-Nada. Quiero que veas algo –le dije, echando a andar hacia mi habitación. Él me siguió sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, me acerqué a la puerta que daba a la buhardilla. En realidad, para mí era la mejor habitación de todas porque estaba medio aislada. Durante la mudanza no había dejado que nadie entrara, sólo a Liz y a Anne. Los chicos lo tenían prohibido. Hasta Summer había estado rogándome que la dejara pasar.

Nick miró la puerta con la emoción reflejada en su cara.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar a tu habitación? –me preguntó, deteniéndose en seco, como si se esperara algún truco o algo así.

-¿Quieres entrar? –le pregunté yo, rozando el pomo de la puerta con la mano. Él se mordió los labios, pensativo.

-Claro –respondió al fin, acercándose hacia mi espalda, mientras que yo abría.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el aire fresco que se colaba por los ventanales llegó hasta nosotros, haciendo que me encogiera un poco. Me encantaba como olía mi nueva habitación.

Caminando yo delante, subí los dos pequeños escalones que llevaban a un entarimado de madera. Al fondo, había una cama de altura baja, con sábanas blancas y cojines perfectamente colocados, justo debajo de los ventanales. Había unas cortinas especiales, pero había decidido que nunca las correría, para dejar entrar la luz del sol por la mañana y la de la luna por la noche.

-Es… -murmuró Nick, recorriendo la estancia con su mirada, colocándose a mi lado. Ambos estábamos parados en medio del entarimado de madera, admirando mi pequeño refugio.

-Increíble –completé la frase por él.

De nuevo, su mano buscó la mía, casi de repente. Los dorsos de nuestras manos se rozaron, pero nosotros seguíamos sin mirarnos. Luego, poco a poco, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y Nick apretó mi mano contra la suya, como si la hubiera echado de menos. Respiré acelerada. ¿Podría eso significar que…?

Todo en perfecto silencio, Nick giró su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome con esos ojos otra vez. Me giré para mirarle también.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunté casi susurrando (lo cual era una tontería porque nadie nos oiría desde allí arriba).

Nicholas simplemente asintió, moviéndose para quedarse parado delante de mí. No estaba serio, pero tampoco sonreía, era esa expresión de adoración otra vez. Noté como sus ojos recorrían mi cara rápidamente, parándose a examinar mis labios. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas.

Con cuidado, Nick tiró de mí hacia un sofá de aspecto confortable; yo, como estaba claro, le seguí sin resistirme. Después, se sentó e hizo que me sentara encima de él, mientras que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, abrazándome contra sí. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, acercando mi nariz a su cuello, respirando de nuevo su perfume. Me encantaba hacerlo, pero obviamente, después de que cortáramos, su cuello era una parte no adecuada para mí de oler.

Me di cuenta de que Nick estaba en un estado de trance raro, con los ojos cerrados, como si también intentara disfrutar al máximo ese momento. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, decidida a preguntar lo que llevaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Nicholas… -empecé. Él asintió levemente, como dándome pie a seguir –. Ehm… me preguntaba… ¿por qué tengo que decidir yo sobre tu nuevo CD?

Había parado de acariciarle el cuello y me había quedado mirándole fijamente, con nuestras caras a pocos centímetros de distancia. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió después de escuchar mi pregunta. Yo estaba al tanto de cualquier cambio de expresión que me pudiera dar una pista sobre lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Pues… porque para mí es importante lo que pienses tú –contestó, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Tanto como para decidir si debes sacar un álbum tú sólo o no? –insistí. Volvió a morderse los labios.

-Sí… pero no sólo por eso –me dijo con aire misterioso. La curiosidad empezó a reconcomerme por dentro.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté otra vez. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero no dijo nada.

De repente, me encontré con que su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, tanto que nuestras narices se rozaban. Podría haberme puesto a contar sus pestañas sin ningún tipo de problema. Casi como en un impulso, ambos nos acercamos muy lentamente, a punto de besarnos. Sin embargo, en el último momento me aparté rápidamente, demasiado nerviosa. Se suponía que éramos amigos.

-Bueno, creo que debería vestirme ya –murmuré, bajándome de encima de Nick y poniéndome de pie –. Aún voy en pijama.

Nicholas me miró desde el sofá, pero su expresión no mostró frustración ni nada parecido, sino que simplemente asintió brevemente mientras se levantaba.

-Yo debería irme a casa –dijo. Echó a andar hacia la puerta para salir de allí, parándose a unos pasos de distancia para girarse otra vez –. Por cierto… ¿qué haces mañana por la noche?

_Quedarme otra vez en mi cama, mirando tu foto como una tonta hasta que me duerma._

-No mucho, creo que veré alguna película o algo así –contesté, señalando la televisión que había en mi habitación. Él negó con la cabeza, como dándome por un caso perdido.

-Mañana es sábado –me dijo. Me encogí de hombros, como si eso no significara nada para mí –. Quiero que mañana vayas al House of Blues a las 8. No acepto un no.

Tras decirme eso, me guiñó un ojo y se fue de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ¿House of Blues? Eso era una sala de conciertos…

A saber lo que tenía pensado.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Cuando Nick y April salieron de la cocina, Joe me miró mientras masticaba despreocupadamente una galleta.

-¿Crees que van a hablar? –le pregunté. Llevábamos todo el mes intentando que volvieran a juntarse, pero ellos se negaban a tener conversaciones a solas.

Sí, parecían amigos delante de la gente, pero en cuanto tenían ocasión se alejaban el uno del otro.

-Ni idea –dijo Joe, demasiado concentrado en su galleta. Le di un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Tienes que estar comiendo siempre? –pregunté. Él se rió.

-Creía que tú también tenías hambre –me dijo. Mi estómago contestó con un sonoro rugido –; además, tenemos que recuperar fuerzas después de lo de esta noche.

Se acercó más a mí, como un pulpo o algo así. Pero tampoco me importaba, así que le dejé abrazarme todo lo que quiso sin oponer resistencia.

Joe estaba de muy buen humor últimamente, quizá porque ambos teníamos un poco tiempo para nosotros mismos y las cosas iban bien.

Al cabo de un rato o así, mientras Joe y yo seguíamos _intentando _desayunar, Nick bajó las escaleras y vino a la cocina, cogiendo su chaqueta y a punto de irse.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Joe con cierto sonidito en la voz. El pequeño asintió brevemente, haciéndonos un gesto de despedida.

Sin embargo, se acordó de algo, porque se paró en seco y se giró para mirarnos.

-Cuento con vosotros para lo de mañana por la noche, ¿verdad? –nos preguntó. Ambos asentimos sonrientes. Yo tenía la esperanza de que lo que pasara la noche siguiente lo arreglaría todo.

-Todos estaremos allí. Hasta Kev y Anne se olvidarán un poco de su boda e irán –le dije. Nick sonrió, volviendo a prepararse para salir de allí.

Cuando oímos la puerta cerrarse, volvimos a lo nuestro. Aún así, no sabíamos qué acababa de pasar en la habitación de April, pero por muy tentada que estuviera por saberlo, no podía ir y preguntárselo. Sin embargo, no hizo falta.

-Vosotros dos, escupid todo lo que sepáis ya –gritó April, apareciendo de repente en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola, April. No te hemos oído bajar –dijo Joe, para ganar tiempo. Me escondí detrás de mi tazón de cereales.

-Pues ya oyes ahora –respondió ella –. Al tema: explicadme qué pasa mañana y por qué hay tanto secretismo.

El Jonas y yo empezamos a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Mañana… ehh… mañana es sábado –respondí. April puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Mañana tengo que hacerme la manicura! –exclamó Joe de repente. Ambas nos quedamos mirándolo un poco confundidas, pero él se limitó a sonreír amablemente –¿queréis venir conmigo?

El ambiente no estaba para risas, así que intenté contenerme las carcajadas.

-¿Os creéis que soy tonta? –murmuró April, cansándose de tanto secreto –. Si no me lo decís vosotros, se lo preguntaré a mi fiel seguidora Summer. Seguro que ella me lo cuenta todo.

Ahora nos tocaba a Joe y a mi poner los ojos en blanco. Summer, el perrito faldero de April. Era como si la adorara, como si tuviera que ir detrás de ella en cada paso que daba. Incluso llegaba a un punto que era raro.

Como en esa ocasión: llamaron al timbre.

-¿Quién puede ser? –murmuré, deseando salir de allí antes de que April me amenazara con un cuchillo o algo así.

Sí, al abrir la puerta una larga melena rubia brillante me saludó, acompañada del resto de Summer.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó –os traigo desayuno.

Agitó delante de mí una bolsa de Starbucks, que desprendía un olor demasiado bueno como para resistirse. Arrebatándosela de las manos, la dejé pasar en casa. Al fin y al cabo, era una parte más de todo aquello.

-¿Todo es café? –pregunté después de revisar el interior de la bolsa –. Sabes que odio el café.

Summer compuso una expresión de disculpa y me volvió a coger el cargamento.

-Lo siento, no me he acordado –dijo –, pero he traído todo lo que a April le gusta.

Ah, claro… April.

Summer salió disparada hacia la cocina, dejándome atrás. Intentando bajar los humos, la seguí hasta allí. Al fin y al cabo, me daba igual no tener desayuno: ya había comido algo antes. Me volví a sentar al lado de Joe, mientras que la rubia saludaba a April.

-¡Buenos días, April! –le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –te he traído un cappuccino.

Ella se dio prisa para sacar su vaso humeante de café, aferrándolo entre las manos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Gracias, Summer –murmuró.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, volví a concentrarme en mis cereales. Al parecer, Joe se dio cuenta de mi mal humor, porque pasó su brazo alrededor de mí y me susurró al oído:

-Luego iremos a por un frappuccino tú y yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, mientras que alcanzaba su mejilla para darle un tierno beso. Siempre sabía cómo animarme.

-Summer, contigo quería yo hablar –dijo April cuando ya le dio varios sorbos a su cappuccino. El perrito pareció alegrarse porque su dueña la requería. En serio, sólo le faltaba mover el rabo… si es que lo tuviera.

-Dime –dijo Summer, sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa mañana por la noche? –le preguntó directamente. La chica abrió mucho sus grandes ojos azules, intentando parecer inocente.

Le habíamos prohibido expresamente que se lo contara. Bueno, se lo había pedido Nick. Summer sólo parecía adorarlo a él y a April, incluso había llorado cuando se enteró de que no estaban juntos ya. Sí, también era amable con Joe y con Kevin, pero a Anne y a mí no nos hacía mucho caso. Por eso, Anne y yo la llamábamos el Perrito. Incluso alguna vez habíamos comentado cómo se parecía a un chihuahua (por los ojos extremadamente grandes y las patitas pequeñas).

-Mañana… no lo sé –contestó Summer. Era una pésima actriz.

-¿Nadie me lo va a contar? –preguntó April, desesperada.

Con cuidado, la rubia fue alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Sólo digo que lo que tienes que ponerte está esperando paciente en tu armario, dentro de una caja verde –exclamó el Perrito justo antes de irse.

Echó a correr hacia la puerta y se oyó un portazo. Joe se rió ligeramente.

-Esta chica está un poco loca –murmuró mi novio.

En mi cabeza empezó a sonar la alarma de los celos. Me quedé mirándole fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Loca como que te gusta? –pregunté. Él se rió aún más.

-No. Loca como que si yo fuera April, pediría una orden de alejamiento –respondió, acercándose para darme un beso sobre la punta de la nariz.

Nos dejamos un poco llevar, besándonos demasiado apasionadamente para estar delante de mi amiga… pero tampoco me importaba.

-Eh, bueno si me buscáis estaré en mi habitación –murmuró April, saliendo de allí lo más veloz que pudo.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, aparté un poco a Joe.

-Joseph, no podemos pasarnos el día pegados el uno al otro –le regañé, intentando recomponerme. Él asintió, como comprendiéndolo.

Me levanté de la mesa para ir a lavar mi cuenco ya vacío. Sin embargo, pronto Joe apareció detrás de mí, apoyando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Es demasiado difícil –susurró en mi oído.

_Bravo, Joe. Eres campeón en ponerme nerviosa._ Temblando como un flan, dejé el cuenco a medio fregar y me di la vuelta para colgarme de su cuello, besándole aceleradamente.

Y sí, el beso acabó escaleras arriba, en nuestra habitación.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Después de pasar el resto del día en el estudio para ultimar los detalles del cd (ya estaba listo), me subí a mi coche para volver a casa. Era tarde, así que suponía que mis hermanos y mis padres ya estarían durmiendo.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a mi calle pasé por otra que me interesaba un poco más: la de April y Liz. Sin poder evitarlo, me encontré a mi mismo entrando (tenía llave). Aparqué el coche dentro del garaje y entré en la casa intentando no hacer ruido.

¿Qué pretendía hacer? Buena pregunta. Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

Al parecer ellas también estaban durmiendo ya, porque no oí nada. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Liz me convencí aún más de que estaba durmiendo. Y lo bueno era que ella no era propensa a despertarse en medio de la noche. Aunque tampoco era tan tarde.

Recorrí el mismo camino que había hecho antes ese día con April, cuando me había enseñado su nueva habitación. Era una buhardilla, como aquella de mi casa, esa en la que… sí, en la que pasó todo. Estaba seguro de que si abría la puerta lo oiría y se despertaría, pero recordé que ella también dormía muy profundamente.

Llegué hasta al lado de su cama. Las cortinas de los ventanales no estaban echadas, así que la luz blanca de la luna y un poco también la de las estrellas iluminaban su cara. Dormía en paz, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Tuve que contenerme las ganas de acariciarle la cara.

De repente, me di cuenta de que la esquina de una foto asomaba por debajo de la almohada. Con cuidado de no despertarla, tiré de la foto para sacarla a la luz. Sí, era lo que yo creía: ella y yo la primera vez que estuvimos en Disneyland. Seguía teniendo esa foto… es más, la tenía debajo de su almohada. Eso significaba algo, ¿verdad?

Volví a guardar la foto en su sitio, sin que ella lo notara.

Una voz en mi interior decía_ "adelante, abrázala"_ pero otra me urgía _"date prisa y vuelve a casa. Mañana será otro día"_.

Estaba claro a quién iba a hacer caso: a la primera.

Sin hacer ruido, me quité los zapatos y la camisa, quedándome con la camiseta blanca. Sonreí para mí mismo al pensar lo que ella diría si la viera. Siempre era así: la camiseta me hacía recordar que a ella le encantaba.

Por suerte, April tenía un sueño pesado, así que pude tumbarme a su lado sin problema, pasando mi brazo alrededor de ella. Como un acto reflejo, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, aún dormida, apretándome contra sí.

No tardé en quedarme dormido. Quizá era lo mejor que había dormido en un mes.

* * *

**Pues sí, todo eso pasa un mes después de lo de Disney. Tenía que hacerlo, para acelerar el proceso. Con la película ya rodada y todos más o menos libres, ¿qué les deparará el futuro a los muchachos?**

**Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más sobre Kev y Anne, es que ahora están un poco liados con la boda y eso.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! pero recordad que las cosas no son siempre como parecen...**

**Por cierto! todas aquellas que no tengan cuenta de FanFiction y quieran saber cada vez que subo capítulo, seguidme en twitter vicckiee  
os avisaré si me lo pedís! :)  
**

**-Vicky.  
**


	41. Nervios

**CAPÍTULO 41 –NERVIOS**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Se me hizo raro despertarme sin Joe a mi lado. Después de pasar demasiadas noches juntos, la noche anterior le había obligado a que se fuera a casa. Estaba segura de que su madre se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de que su hijo mediano se levantaba en medio de la noche y salía a hurtadillas a casa de su novia, cuando supuestamente ambos teníamos que esperar a hacer _ese tipo de cosas _hasta el matrimonio. Como el de Anne y Kevin…

Tenía entendido que Anne seguía durmiendo en casa de los Jonas, pero en la habitación de invitados, por supuesto. Denise se negaba a que _la futura esposa de su hijo mayor_ viviera lejos de ellos. Y yo lo entendía: la veía como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Aunque era bueno que la apreciara tanto, ¿no?

Miré mi móvil en busca de algún mensaje de Joe, pero no había nada. ¿Exageraba si decía que necesitaba saber dónde estaba en cada momento? Quizá no, es que simplemente le echaba de menos.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Sabes esa sensación cuando estás a punto de despertarte pero sigues con los ojos cerrados porque no quieres? Notaba que ya era de día, la luz de los amplios ventanales llegaba hasta mis párpados pero aún así, me resistía a abrir los ojos. El sueño había sido tan bonito…

Nick había entrado en casa durante la noche y se había quedado a dormir conmigo, abrazados como antes. Se había tumbado sin decir nada y no habíamos tenido que dar explicaciones de por qué, simplemente me había envuelto con sus brazos y me había dejado dormir apoyada en su pecho.

Alargué el brazo por toda la cama, pero no encontré nada aparte de los muchos cojines con los que dormía para no sentirme sola.

Casi inconscientemente, mi mano llegó hasta debajo de mi almohada mientras que mis ojos empezaban a abrirse, molestos por el sol. Pero tampoco estaba.

La foto había desaparecido.

Eso me hizo despejarme por completo, buscando alrededor de la cama por si acaso se me había escurrido durante la noche y se había caído al suelo. Pero no.

Alguien había acercado una silla a mi cama, donde descansaba la caja verde que me había negado a abrir la noche anterior, sin ninguna nota, nada.

Fue una sensación extraña… ¿y si todo no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si Nick sí se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior?

De repente, entró Summer, tan feliz como siempre.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En serio, ¿quién le había dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación de buena mañana?

-Summer, ¿qué pasará el día en que entres y yo esté con un chico o algo así? –pregunté, intentado que se diera por aludida. Ella frenó en seco.

-Un… un chico… ¿Como quién? –balbuceó, al parecer un poco nerviosa mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación, como esperando ver a un tipo desnudo debajo de la cama o detrás de una cortina.

Sonreí divertida por su reacción.

-Era broma, Sum –le dije, levantándome de la cama. Luego, señalé la caja con la cabeza –¿la has sacado tú?

-No, no he sido yo, April –murmuró, recogiendo la ropa sucia que había dejado la noche anterior desperdigada por el suelo.

Sus funciones eran las de "asistente personal", o así era como se había autodenominado. Me acerqué a ella para detenerla.

-Summer, no tienes que hacer esto –le dije, intentando arrebatarle la ropa de las manos. Ella se resistió.

-Pero sí quiero –contestó, sonriente –. Sabes que quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, April.

Dándome por vencida, suspiré exasperada. Deseaba volverme a la cama y seguir soñando, pero la desaparición de la foto y la caja sobre la silla seguían dándome vueltas a la cabeza. Y mi subconsciente creía saber quién era el culpable.

-Summer, ¿puedes dejarme sola un momento, por favor? –le pedí, acercándome a mi móvil. Ella asintió brevemente y salió de allí deprisa.

Marqué el número que me sabía de memoria. Quizá un mensaje habría sido más sutil, pero necesitaba oír su voz cuando intentara mentirme. Por suerte, no tardó mucho en contestar.

-Buenos días –murmuró Nick con voz algo adormilada. Busqué con urgencia un reloj, ¿tan pronto era?

-Buenos días, Nicholas –contesté –¿te he despertado? Son casi las 11.

-Eh, anoche me acosté tarde –me dijo. Habría deseado poder verle la cara, para saber qué era lo que pensaba.

-¿Una noche movidita? –pregunté, intentando hacerme la cómplice –¿Quién es la afortunada?

Nick se rió sarcásticamente.

-Tu almohada –contestó. ¿Ya, tan fácil iba a confesar que había pasado la noche aquí sin decirme nada?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, algo en shock. Así que tenía razón…

-Aún tengo una almohada tuya que te dejaste hace tiempo en mi casa –explicó riéndose ligeramente.

-Ah, claro –murmuré, maldiciéndome interiormente por ser tan tonta. Luego decidí que algo olía mal –¿Por casualidad no me dejaría en tu casa también una foto, verdad?

Nick se quedó en silencio, aumentando mis sospechas.

-Nicholas, ¿estuviste anoche aquí? –pregunté directamente.

Sin embargo, él colgó.

El corazón empezó a latirme desenfrenado, cada vez más segura de que Nick se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior.

Fue como si el hada feliz del bosque entrara en mi cuerpo y me hiciera dar saltitos. Bajé casi bailando hasta el salón, donde Liz estaba tumbada mirando la tele sin demasiadas ganas.

-¡Buenos días! –canturreé. Galleta me miró confundida, para luego torcer el gesto.

-¿Por qué Summer te recoge la ropa y a mí no? –me preguntó, cambiando de canal agresivamente. Sólo le faltó gruñirme.

-Eh, porque es mi asistente personal y no la tuya –contesté. Mi amiga me lanzó una mirada condescendiente.

-No sabía que ahora podíamos tener asistentes personales –replicó.

Vale, lo había captado: estaba de un humor de perros. Dando pequeños saltitos me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-Joe no se ha quedado a dormir esta noche, ¿verdad? –le pregunté, entendiendo de pronto qué era lo que le pasaba.

Liz negó con la cabeza, al parecer más dispuesta a hablarme.

-Y ni siquiera me ha llamado en toda la mañana –murmuró. Realmente estaba enganchada a él.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá está durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas? –supuse. Ella me miró como considerando la posibilidad –¿Cuántas noches seguidas habéis pasado juntos, Lizzie?

Liz compuso una expresión de culpabilidad.

-Bastantes –contestó. La miré como dejando las cosas como evidentes.

-Has desgastado al pobre Joseph –bromeé. Ella se rió ligeramente.

Luego, apagó la televisión y se levantó de mejor humor.

-¿Nos vamos a desayunar? –me preguntó. Ella ya iba vestida, pero yo aun tenía que ducharme y vestirme.

-Ve tu primero –le dije, explicándole mis razones. Liz asintió.

-Nos vemos en el Starbucks de siempre –respondió, acercándose para coger sus cosas y salir de la casa rápidamente.

Como siempre, se oyó el escándalo que armaban los paparazzi en la puerta. Era como una rutina y casi los conocíamos a todos, pero aún así, nunca se cansaban de tomar las mismas fotos todos los días. Páginas como OceanUp y JustJaredJr, que nosotras antes mirábamos religiosamente, estaban cubiertas de fotos nuestras y rumores sobre nuestras relaciones con los Jonas. Sí, la gente aún creía que Nick y yo seguíamos juntos como pareja, porque el estudio así lo quería. Y la verdad, a mí tampoco me molestaba demasiado aparentarlo.

Cuando estuve lista, Summer vino a decirme que tenía que irse para "hacer unos recados" pero dejó bien claro que yo tenía que hacer algo con la caja verde. Aún quedaba mucho para las 8, así que decidí vestirme lo más cómoda que pude, con vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. Los Ángeles tenía los cambios de temperatura más raros que hubiera visto nunca, así que nunca sabías lo que iba a pasar.

En el garaje me esperaba mi precioso Beetle amarillo. Sí, había conseguido sacarme el permiso de conducir y ahora podía ir a donde me diera la gana. Cuando metí las llaves en el contacto para arrancar, mi Blackberry empezó a sonar escandalosamente: mensaje.

"_Cambio de planes: Denise nos invita a desayunar en su casa, con sus preciosos hijos. Date prisa o los gofres se enfrían –Liz"_

Decidí que si tenía que ir a casa de los Jonas no hacía falta que cogiera el coche, así que me bajé otra vez y saqué la bici. Hacía siglos que no la usaba, pero dicen que eso nunca se olvida.

Lo malo de ir en bici era que los paparazzi podían seguirte corriendo y estabas menos protegida. Intenté darme prisa hasta llegar a la casa Jonas, y al parecer ellos me esperaban porque inmediatamente la gran verja se abrió dándome la bienvenida. ¿Y quién me esperaba escondido detrás de los matorrales de la entrada? Nicholas.

-Buenos días, señor Presidente –le saludé, bajándome de la bici cuando las puertas se cerraron otra vez y quedamos a salvo de miradas comprometedoras. Él me sonrió mortalmente, mirándome de arriba abajo sin molestarse siquiera en disimularlo.

El jardín de los Jonas era gigante, así que desde donde estábamos hasta la casa había un buen camino, y estaba casi segura de que si alguien se asomara a la ventana desde el salón, no sabría diferenciar muy bien qué era lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Buenos días –me dijo Nick por fin –. Es un desayuno familiar, ¿no lo sabías?

Siguió mirándome detenidamente, haciendo que me preocupara por mi ropa. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Voy mal? –pregunté nerviosa –¿voy a casa a cambiarme?

Él volvió a sonreír. Estaba de buen humor ese día.

-Vas perfecta –me dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarme, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando que iba a besarme o a abrazarme. Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que me desmayaría en sus brazos: no puedes esperar una respuesta decente por mi parte, y menos sin nada en el estómago.

Sin embargo, Nick se limitó a arrebatarme la bici de las manos y a echar a andar hacia la casa, dejándome allí plantada como una tonta.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –le grité indignada. Oí cómo él se reía ligeramente, pero seguía andando sin girarse.

-Venga –me dijo –. Eres la última en llegar.

Intentando recomponerme, eché a correr detrás de él hasta alcanzarle. Ambos andamos en silencio hasta la casa, donde nos esperaba Frankie con unos prismáticos. Ahora sí que la habíamos armado buena.

-Hola, Frank –le saludé, disimulando cualquier muestra de nerviosismo.

Se podría decir que ya era parte de la familia. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía poniéndome histérica cuando tenía que estar con ellos? El pequeño me sonrió pícaramente, mientras que Nick dejaba mi bici apoyada en el porche.

-¿Os ibais a besar? –nos preguntó. Seguro que mi cara era un poema.

-No es asunto tuyo –le contestó Nick, cogiéndole los prismáticos y tendiéndome la mano para entrar. Frankie echó a correr hacia la cocina.

Mi cabeza era un lío: venía a la puerta a recibirme, intentaba que me diera un pequeño ataque al corazón al acercarse demasiado a mí y luego me tendía la mano para entrar en su casa. Se suponía que éramos amigos, sólo eso.

-¿Los amigos van cogidos de la mano? –le susurré al oído mientras cruzábamos la entrada. Se oían voces y el repicar de los platos contra la mesa desde la cocina, pero nadie estaba allí alrededor nuestro.

-Nosotros sí –contestó, apretando más mi mano.

_Calma, April. Ya sabes cómo es Nick, le gusta jugar contigo._ Estaba segura de que quería que me diera un pasmo allí mismo, para poder reírse a gusto.

-¡Buenos días, April! –me saludó la señora Jonas en cuanto me vio. Miré al resto de la gente con timidez, mientras que Nick se soltaba de mí disimuladamente.

Denise se acercó a abrazarme con calidez. Se la veía muy contenta, tan guapa como siempre. Para haber tenido 4 hijos estaba en plena forma.

Recorrí la mesa con la mirada, para dar con el Señor Jonas sentado a la cabeza, que me sonreía con simpatía; Liz y Joe estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, riéndose ligeramente por a saber qué; Frankie se había instalado al lado de su padre y por último, Kevin y Anne: él le estaba dando a probar un trozo de gofre con un tenedor, mientras que ella sonreía. Después, Kev se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Estos gofres están muy buenos, Denise –le dijo Anne a su futura suegra. La cocinera sonrió complacida.

Era la típica estampa familiar: todos estaban contentos.

De repente, Nick apoyó su mano sobre mi espalda, para luego susurrarme al oído:

-Tienes que sentarte si quieres comer.

Volvía a mirarme con los ojos brillantes, fijamente. Luego, apartó con cuidado una silla para que me pudiera sentar. Después, se sentó a mi lado, completando así la mesa.

-En fin, ¿cómo van las cosas para la boda? –le preguntó Liz a Anne como si no se hubieran visto en siglos. La pelirroja miró a Kev como si fuera un acto reflejo y luego se dispuso a contestar la pregunta.

-Pues todo bien… ya tenemos la fecha –anunció a la mesa. Eso sí eran noticias nuevas.

-¿Qué día? –pregunté, nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

-Eh… el 5 de Noviembre –contestó Kevin sonriente.

Liz y yo intercambiamos una mirada confundida.

-¿En tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó Liz a Kev.

El resto de la mesa se rió ligeramente, mientras que Joe abrazaba a Galleta cariñosamente.

-Es la ventaja de salir con fans –bromeó –: lo saben todo y te ahorran explicaciones.

Liz y yo nos sonrojamos durante un momento, avergonzadas. Habíamos establecido que intentaríamos hacer de fans locas lo menos posible, para no incomodarlos… pero a veces era imposible.

-¿Está todo listo para esta noche? –preguntó al cabo de un rato el señor Jonas mirando a Nick. Alcé la cabeza alarmada. ¿Por fin iban a decirme qué pasaba esa noche?

-Sí –contestó Nick, lanzándole una mirada comprometedora a su padre.

La situación fue un poco rara, porque todos empezaron a mirar hacia cualquier parte menos a mí.

-¿Nadie me va a explicar qué pasa esta noche? –pregunté por fin, mirando a nadie en concreto.

Inmediatamente, todos empezaron a balbucear alguna excusa mientras recogían su plato y se levantaban de la mesa. A todos les había entrado la necesidad de ponerse a limpiar y al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo algo.

Al final, nos quedamos a solas Nick y yo, aún sentados en la mesa. Él seguía concentrado en su gofre, y actuaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia arriba, en una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –le pregunté, mirándole con detenimiento. Él alzó la cabeza como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estábamos solos.

-Nada –contestó con voz divertida. Luego, volvió a su plato.

-No me gusta ser la última en enterarse de las cosas –gruñí, levantándome de la mesa y llevando mi plato al fregadero. De repente, oí moverse su silla, seguido de sus pasos hacia mí.

-Lo sabrás –contestó susurrando a mi espalda.

Después, salió de allí con paso normal. Me debatí entre salir corriendo detrás de él y obligarle a que escupiera la verdad o quedarme donde estaba y acabar de recoger la mesa. Sin embargo, de repente entró Kevin, que obviamente no se esperaba encontrarme.

-Ah, hola April –me saludó, sonriendo fugazmente y recogiendo su móvil, que se había olvidado encima de la mesa.

-Kevin –saludé, mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar que él me viera llorar.

Bueno, en realidad no estaba llorando, sino que _estaba a punto de hacerlo_. Pero él se dio cuenta.

-¿April, estás bien? –me preguntó, acercándose hacia mí. Tomé aire para intentar que las lágrimas volvieran de donde habían salido.

-Sí, es que… -decidí contárselo todo. Me encantaba Kevin, me transmitía seguridad –no estoy segura de querer ir esta noche, porque todo va a volver a complicarse, lo sé.

Sin decir nada, Kevin me abrazó con calidez, como un hermano mayor. Y la verdad era que me sentí mejor.

-Tienes que ir esta noche –me dijo, aún sin soltarme –Nick se ha esforzado mucho y de verdad quiere que vayas. Y tú sabes que pase lo que pase, las cosas no pueden empeorar más.

-¿A qué te refieres? –murmuré, intentando no mojarle la camisa con mis lágrimas.

-A que todos sabemos que los dos tenéis que estar juntos como pareja, no como amigos –explicó, apartándose para mirarme fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

Había oído decir muchas veces a Joe y a Nick que Kevin era como el sabio del bosque, la persona a la que podías acudir en cuanto tuvieras algún problema; y era verdad.

-Pero todo parece ir mal cuando estamos juntos, Kev –le dije –. Yo quiero algo como lo que tú y Anne tenéis: sincero y perfecto.

-Nada ni nadie es perfecto, April –me dijo. Sin embargo, sonrió brevemente al pensar en Anne.

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –le pregunté, volviendo al tema de su boda. Kevin asintió.

-Y tú quieres a Nick. Y Nick te quiere a ti… mucho –me dijo, volviendo a abrazarme.

-¡Kevin! –gritó Anne desde alguna parte de la casa –¡necesitamos tu opinión sobre las flores!

El hermano mayor sonrió pletórico.

-Tengo que irme –. Me dijo –me requieren para asuntos serios como son las flores de mi boda.

-¿Pero de eso no se encargan las chicas? –bromeé. Kev se rió ligeramente.

-Oye, yo siempre me he sentido un poco mujer por dentro –contestó divertido, saliendo de allí con paso más o menos veloz.

Me volví a quedar sola, pero ya no me sentía tan mal. Quizá era verdad que Kevin debiera montar una sala de consejo y apoyo, como Gran Sabio del Bosque que era.

Y esa noche tenía algo que hacer.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Cuando todos salimos corriendo de la cocina antes de que a April le entrara un ataquito y empezara a asesinarnos a todos porque no le íbamos a contar nada, cada uno fue en una dirección. Fue gracioso, porque hasta mis padres sabían que era hora de salir de allí.

-¿Vendrás a recogerme esta noche para ir al House of Blues? –me preguntó Liz en voz baja.

Nos pasábamos el rato básicamente pegados el uno al otro, como en ese momento. Estábamos en el salón, mientras que mi madre y Anne miraban un enorme catálogo de bodas y Kevin asentía ante cualquier propuesta. Era gracioso verle, porque siempre acababa cediendo ante lo que mamá y Anne proponían. Mi padre estaba ayudando a Frankie con la guitarra y Galleta y yo hacíamos como que jugábamos a un videojuego. Era malísima.

-Claro que iré. Tengo que llevaros a las dos –le dije, refiriéndome a ella y a April.

-¿Cómo que a las dos? –preguntó ella, algo celosa. Si algo me gustaba de Galleta era cuando se ponía celosa.

-Claro, a ti y a Summer –contesté, sólo por el placer de molestarla. Se puso casi de color morado, por la rabia.

-¿Qué? –espetó, intentando no alzar mucho la voz para que mis padres no la oyeran.

Me reí despreocupadamente, mientras que intentaba abrazarla.

-A ti y a April, Galletita tonta –le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Con mis padres delante era lo máximo que podía hacer.

-Eso espero –contestó ella –. Me había asustado por un momento.

-No tienes por qué asustarte –le aseguré.

El resto del día fue rápido: todos estaban nerviosos por cómo iría la gran noche de Nick. Mi padre venía cada dos por tres a decirnos que la gente estaba haciendo colas demasiado largas para poder verle, pero Nick seguía encerrado en el estudio, sin dejar que nadie le pusiera más nervioso.

Cuando ya eran las 7 de la tarde salí hacia casa de Liz y April. Kev y Anne irían en el coche con mis padres y Frankie, y Nick me había pedido que recogiera a April, para asegurarse de que iba; él fue solo.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Me pasé toda la tarde histérica dando vueltas por mi habitación. En OceanUp habían dado la noticia de qué iba a pasar esa noche: Nick Jonas presentaría su nuevo trabajo en solitario en el House of Blues. ¿Así que ese era el gran misterio? Por supuesto, estaba emocionada por poder escuchar sus nuevas canciones, y aún tenía que averiguar por qué era tan importante que yo diera el visto bueno.

-¿Está ya lista? –oí que le preguntaba Liz a Summer desde la otra parte de la puerta de mi habitación. Había cerrado con llave y llevaba horas encerrada allí dentro sin hablar con nadie.

-No lo sé –contestó una desesperada Summer –. Hace tiempo que no habla conmigo.

-¿Cómo que no? –exclamó mi amiga. Luego, empezó a aporrear la puerta –April, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

-Eh… no me pasa nada. Ir sin mi –grité, volviendo a cambiar de idea y metiéndome en la cama.

La caja verde seguía en la silla, sin abrir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –insistió Liz –. No puedes hacerle eso a Nick. Ya sabes que cuenta contigo.

-Ya escucharé sus canciones nuevas otro día –contesté –; id vosotras.

Oí un murmullo, seguido de un pequeño lloriqueo, seguramente de Summer. Decidí que era el momento de taparme la cabeza con la sábana.

-Está bien. Ya veremos qué cara pone Nick cuando le diga que no vas a ir –gritó Liz.

Luego, oí como se alejaban de allí y al poco rato el timbre de la puerta. Joe tenía que ir a recogernos, así que supuse que sería él.

¿No iban a insistir más para que fuera? Al parecer no, porque enseguida escuché el coche de Joe arrancar otra vez y salir de la casa.

Silencio.

De repente empezó a sonar mi móvil. Estaba segura de que sería Liz, para gritarme directamente al oído, pero cuando miré la pantallita me di cuenta de que no era ella, sino Nick.

Dudé si descolgar o no, pero acabé apretando el simbolito verde.

-Ho-hola –murmuré, volviendo a esconderme debajo de la sábana.

Se oía mucho escándalo, como de gente gritando (en su mayoría chicas) y a Big Rob hablando demasiado rápido como para que le entendiera.

-¿April? –dijo Nick intentando que le oyera.

-Dime –respondí lo más calmada que pude. Se oyó un ruido extraño.

-No oigo nada, joder –dijo Nick.

Pobrecito, debía de estar muy nervioso. El correcto señor Presidente nunca decía palabras feas. Sentí la necesidad de echar a correr para abrazarle y decirle que todo iría bien.

-¿Nicholas? –pregunté a través del teléfono, para ver si seguía al teléfono.

Él no contestó, sino que de repente los gritos de las fans emocionadas aumentaron de volumen y Big Rob empezó a pedir que se apartaran. Seguramente Nick se había dejado el teléfono encendido en el bolsillo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Me imaginé los pasos de Nick hasta dentro de la sala. Lo más seguro era que se parara a hacerse alguna foto o a firmar algo…

-Nick, ¿no viene April contigo? –oí que una chica le preguntaba entre todo el escándalo.

-Sí, ella vendrá enseguida –contestó el Jonas.

En mi interior me sentía un poco mal, por haber decidido no ir. Estaba a un paso de saltar de la cama y salir disparada hacia el House of Blues. Sin importarme nada ni nadie. Pero seguí con la oreja pegada al teléfono, intentando enterarme de qué estaba pasando. Era como tener un pase de backstage pero sin poder ver lo que pasaba.

-Big Rob, ¿sabes algo de los demás? –oí que preguntaba Nick. Al parecer ya habían llegado dentro, porque los gritos habían desaparecido.

-Kevin, Anne, tus padres y Frankie ya están aquí; han ido al palco para sentarse y esperar a que salgas –contestó Big Rob –y creo que Joe está en camino con April y Liz.

En vez de salir corriendo, me quedé escuchando. En realidad, no había mucho que oír, porque durante los siguientes minutos Nick saludó a la banda brevemente y le oí caminar hacia algún sitio donde se quedó solo y empezó a calentar la voz.

¿Por qué me era imposible colgar? Tampoco hice ningún esfuerzo para que me oyera, aunque estaba segura de que si gritaba él oiría mi voz saliendo de su bolsillo.

Al cabo de un rato se oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

-Nick, tengo malas noticias –dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Joe –. April no viene.

Ahora sí que me sentía mal.

-¿Cómo que no viene? –espetó Nick –no puede ser. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se niega a salir de su habitación –contestó el mediano.

Oí como Nicholas resoplaba.

-Pero, no puede… Joe, no puedo salir al escenario si April no está aquí: la necesito –dijo.

El corazón se me iba a salir de la boca, era como si quisiera vomitar. La culpabilidad llegó a límites extremos y me puse demasiado nerviosa.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y oí como si Nick se hubiera dejado caer sobre un sofá o algo blando. Luego, se oyó un crujido.

-¿A-April? –preguntó Nick. Se le oía claramente –¿cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando todo?

Mierda, me había pillado al teléfono.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, colgué.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! siento el retraso, ando sin inspiración últimamente.**

**Pero gracias por seguir al pie de la batalla! :)**

**-Vicky.**


	42. Diva

**CAPÍTULO 42 – DIVA**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Cuando Liz, Summer y yo llegamos al House of Blues nos asaltó la multitud de fans. Como siempre, sonreí mientras un tipo del equipo de seguridad nos escoltaba hacia dentro. Durante el camino ya había visto a Liz algo seria y callada, enfadada con April por no querer venir y también porque Summer se nos había acabado acoplando. Me gustaba cuando se ponía celosa, pero tampoco quería que estuviera así.

-Joe, ¿puedes hacerte una foto conmigo? –chilló una de las chicas detrás de la barrera. El de seguridad negó con la cabeza, pero yo me salí de la fila; no podía dejar a una fan descontenta.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –saludé a la fan. Como solía pasar, la pobre casi no podía ni sostener la cámara por los nervios así que solté una risita y la cogí para hacerla yo mismo.

-Gracias –contestó ella, histérica.

Summer y Liz me miraban desde su sitio seguro detrás del gorila, esperando a que acabara y me uniera a ellas. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que pasó no lo preví: una de las barreras cayó y la multitud de fans empujaron a Galleta y a Summer hacia delante, haciendo que Liz cayera al suelo.

Rápidamente llegaron refuerzos de seguridad para volver a echar hacia atrás a las chicas, a la vez que yo salí corriendo a ayudar a mi Galletita.

-Galleta, ¿estás bien? –pregunté, cogiéndole de la mano y levantándola. Ella gruñó, roja de la ira.

-¡¿Pero qué se han creído? –gritó exaltada. Apreté su mano fuerte intentando que se calmara, mientras que Summer la miraba con algo de miedo.

-Liz, ¿te has hecho daño? –preguntó la rubia. Ella no se había hecho nada.

-Cállate –espetó mi novia, más enfadada que nunca.

Sin decir nada más, echó a andar hacia dentro del House of Blues, mientras que una cortada Summer y yo íbamos detrás de ella. Ahora sí que se había armado buena.

Pero Liz nunca había sido así… la dulce e inocente Galletita. Seguramente estaba teniendo un mal día.

Casi no tuve tiempo para hablar con ella, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero tuve que ir al camerino de Nick para desearle suerte y darle la mala noticia. Entré un segundo, dejando a Liz en la puerta sola, esperando.

Lo que no sé es qué pasó porque cuando volví a salir, Galleta estaba más roja que nunca.

-Liz, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunté preocupado. Ella empezó a mover el pie inquieta, mirando a cualquier parte menos a mis ojos.

-Estoy harta de las histéricas –gruñó. Intenté relajar un poco el ambiente soltando una risita.

-Bueno, recuerda que tú eras una de ellas –bromeé, acercándome a ella un poco para abrazarla. Quizá era la única forma de calmarla… o eso pensé.

Sin embargo, mis dotes como seductor no funcionaron esa vez porque ella se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a apartarse de mí.

-Bueno, ¿vamos al palco vip ya o no? –espetó secamente.

Algo parado por su reacción, asentí con la cabeza y le atrapé la mano al vuelo, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos para evitar que me rechazara otra vez. Supuse que se le pasaría pronto.

Arriba nos esperaban Kevin, Anne, Summer, mis padres y Frankie, pero antes teníamos que pasar por uno de los pasillos que daban al resto del público. Las fans habían entrado ya a la sala y Nick tendría que salir a actuar en 15 minutos. Se notaba el nerviosismo en el ambiente, porque nadie sabía lo que iba a escuchar.

Galleta y yo pasamos cogidos de la mano por un lateral, de incógnito hasta que una nos vio y empezó a gritar. Aquello se volvió una locura, porque todas miraban en nuestra dirección y hacían relampaguear sus flashes. Intenté poner buena cara y saludar a algunas.

-¡Liz! –gritó una chica medio histérica –¿puedes hacerte una foto conmigo?

Vale, ahora era cuando la dulce Galletita, mi Galletita, asentiría amable y se acercaría a hacerse la foto con la fan, algo acalorada y roja por la vergüenza.

Pero no pasó eso.

-Lo siento, tenemos prisa –contestó secamente, sin apenas mirarla, tirando de mí para que fuéramos de una vez al palco.

Mi primer impulso fue detenerme en seco y obligarla a hacerse la foto. ¿Acaso ella no sabía que no era nada sin el apoyo de sus fans?

En vez de eso, tuve que callarme y seguirla como si fuera su sombra. Definitivamente Liz no estaba teniendo un buen día.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Miré el reloj sobre la mesa de mi habitación por milésima vez. Era como si los segundos pasaran lentamente y el tiempo no avanzara. Seguía medio paralizada sentada en el borde de la cama después de ser descubierta por Nick, con el teléfono apagado en la mano y la caja verde sin abrir. Sí, me picaba un poco la curiosidad por saber qué había dentro, pero no quería abrirla si no iba a ir.

Supuestamente Nick tendría que actuar en 15 minutos. Ya no me daba tiempo a llegar… o quizá si corría un poco… _no._

Volví a levantarme para dar vueltas por mi habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado o algo así, calculando los pros y los contras. No podía aparecer por el House of Blues así como así después de todo lo que Nick había hecho, ¿verdad? Pero es que casi ni me acordaba de lo que había hecho…

¡Ah, sí!: elegir a Maya. _Es su mejor amiga, April._ Me repetía lo mismo infinitas veces, para convencerme de que no se merecía tenerme de vuelta. _Si prefirió a su amiga antes de a su novia, por algo será._

Aunque por otra parte estaba que yo seguía enamorada de él… y si era cierto que él se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior conmigo, él también seguía enamorado de mí. Volví a mirar el reloj para dar con que las agujas apenas se habían movido.

_-¡A la mierda!_ –pensé. De todas formas, si me metía en la cama no sería capaz de dormirme hasta que todo se acabara. Y lo más seguro sería que después me sentiría como la persona más ruin del universo.

Recordé lo que Nick le había dicho a Joe: _"no puedo salir al escenario si April no está aquí: la necesito"_. El pobre debía de estar pasándolo fatal…

Sin mirar siquiera la caja verde, rebusqué en mi armario y me puse lo primero que encontré: unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra de manga corta y mis converse azul marino. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta más o menos deshecha, me guardé el móvil aún apagado en el bolsillo y cogí las llaves de casa. Pensé en coger el coche pero luego me di cuenta de que eso me haría tardar más; ¿intentar llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles en coche un sábado por la noche? Tendría suerte si llegaba hasta el final de la calle.

No; todo el mundo sabía que el tráfico en Los Ángeles era un caos, así que decidí coger la bici y esquivar coches hasta llegar al House of Blues. Y una vez allí… ya vería lo que hacía.

Por supuesto, cuando la verja de mi casa empezó a abrirse, el grupo obligatorio de paparazzi empezaron a revolotear delante de mí, con las cámaras en ristre.

-¿Llegas tarde, April? –me dijo uno. _Claro que sí, imbécil, y más si no te apartas._

-Eh… ¿podéis dejarme salir? –pregunté, intentando parecer amable. Se habían puesto todos en corro delante y me era imposible abrirme paso.

Haciéndome caso, me abrieron un hueco. Empecé a pedalear como una loca una vez que la puerta de casa se cerró, asegurándome de que ninguna sanguijuela se hubiera colado dentro.

Al principio, dos o tres paparazzi me siguieron corriendo.

-¿Vas a ir en bici hasta el House of Blues? –me preguntó uno. Parecía estar en buena forma, así que aceleré el ritmo.

Sentí el impulso de sacarle la lengua y poner el turbo, pero me contuve a mí misma.

-¿Nick y tú habéis discutido? –volvió a insistir.

¿De qué iba?

Sin ya poder remediarlo, me giré un segundo antes de llegar al final de la calle y le enseñé mi dedo menos educado. Un flash captó la escena, pero me dio igual y pedaleé lo más deprisa posible en dirección a la ciudad: tenía un concierto al que llegar.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Hacía 10 minutos que debería haber salido al escenario, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía. Era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago: estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de cantar. No eran nervios, a eso ya estaba acostumbrado; era vacío… y decepción.

Big Rob llamó por quinta vez a la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

-Nick, llegas ya tarde –murmuró, sin atreverse a entrar. Asentí brevemente desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado, abrazado a mi guitarra.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta volví a coger mi móvil y marqué su número por décima vez. Si me había estado escuchando, ¿por qué no había venido? Estaba decidido a confesárselo todo aunque fuera por teléfono, a rogarle que viniera. Sin ella no podía hacerlo.

Pero su móvil seguía apagado.

Con cuidado, saqué la foto que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, la misma que le había quitado en su habitación esa noche. Recordé cómo eran nuestros abrazos y besos, cómo podíamos quedarnos mirándonos sin decir nada.

Decididamente, volví a guardar la foto en el bolsillo. Los gritos de las fans llegaban hasta allí, incesantes. Habían venido a verme actuar, y no podía seguir allí escondido.

Bebí un gran vaso de agua y salí con paso firme.

-Por fin, hombre –me dijo Big Rob con una sonrisa breve. Luego, volvió a su posición de gorila y se puso delante de mí para abrirme paso.

Por los pasillos me encontré con algunos técnicos de sonido, que me desearon suerte y me dieron algunas palmaditas en la espalda. Por fin, llegamos al lateral del escenario.

Me asomé un poco, para mirar hacia el palco en el que estaba mi familia con la esperanza de verla impaciente allí arriba, mirando hacia todas partes del escenario esperándome… pero no estaba.

Yo tenía que ser el primero en salir al escenario, y luego los chicos de la banda se me unirían. Las luces se apagaron y un foco iluminó el centro, donde un solo micro estaba preparado para mí. Caminé lentamente hacia la luz, haciendo que los gritos aumentaran de volumen. Luego, me quedé parado, recorriendo con los ojos entrecerrados las caras de la gente e inmediatamente, la banda salió detrás de mí y se colocaron en su sitio, empezando a tocar los primeros acordes de la primera canción. El público enloqueció.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –exclamé, intentando mirar a todos y a cada uno cuando acabamos la canción. Sonreí brevemente –Muchas gracias por venir esta noche, no sabéis cuánto significa para mí.

Lancé una mirada nerviosa hacia el palco, donde vi a mis hermanos sonrientes, cogidos a sus respectivas chicas y a mis padres. Juraría que mi madre ya estaba llorando de la emoción.

El batería dio la señal, alertándonos a todos para seguir con la siguiente canción. Respiré profundamente.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Pedaleé y pedaleé, ganándome algunos insultos por parte de los conductores cuando adelantaba sus coches parados en atascos, pero me daba igual. Conseguí llegar al House of Blues, e incluso desde fuera se oían los gritos. Al parecer todos estaban dentro ya, así que apresuradamente dejé la bici a un lado y corrí hacia la entrada.

-No puede pasar, señorita, la actuación ya ha empezado –me dijo el de seguridad. Resoplé cansada por tanto pedaleo.

-Tengo que entrar, usted no lo entiende –insistí exasperada, intentando abrirme paso. Sus fuertes brazos me detuvieron otra vez.

-Lo siento, te he dicho que no puedes pasar –repitió.

Vaya, ahora ya no era una señorita, ¿no? Alcé la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, esforzándome para parecer retadora.

-Soy April, la novia de Nick –dije, esperanzada de que así me dejara pasar. Él sonrió burlón.

-Y yo soy John, su tío –dijo sarcásticamente.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar como una loca cuando de repente una cabecita redonda y calva se asomó por la puerta: Big Rob.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó, mirando al tal "John" que me impedía el paso y luego a mí.

-Big Rob, dile a este memo que me deje pasar, por favor –le pedí, casi de rodillas.

Big Rob abrió la puerta de par en par, lanzándole una mirada fulminante al inútil de John. La verdad era que cuando se lo proponía, Big Rob podía dar mucho miedo.

-Pasa, April –me dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sujetándome la puerta. Por supuesto, el otro guarda no protestó, sino que se quedó allí parado.

-Muchas gracias, Rob –le dije agradecida. Él esbozó una sonrisa tierna durante un segundo, para luego volver a la seriedad que su puesto merecía.

Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo por allí, en vez de estar en el borde del escenario para proteger la vida de mi chico… _ex chico_.

Al entrar en la sala me di cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil llegar hasta Nick. Quería que me viera por lo menos, para tranquilizarle y aunque fuera desearle buena suerte telepáticamente. Qué se yo, la cuestión era que quería que nuestras miradas se encontraran y que no pensara que le había fallado.

Al parecer no me había perdido mucho, porque estaba saludando al público con un "_¡Buenas noches a todos!"_. Suspiré aliviada, calculando que esa sería la segunda canción.

Sumergiéndome entre la multitud de chicas histéricas, tuve que evitar fijarme en cómo devoraban a mi chico con los ojos porque si no, estaba segura de que podría liarme a puñetazos con alguna. Sin embargo, sí di unos cuantos codazos para abrirme paso entre ellas.

Tuve suerte de que todas estaban como bajo un hechizo o algo así, mirando hacia el escenario, fijándose en los músculos de Nick, en cómo sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad por las cuerdas de su guitarra, en cómo sus ojos se cerraban mientras cantaba con su perfecta voz… _céntrate, April._

Volviendo a la realidad, seguí adelantando a chicas. Ninguna me miraba, así que ninguna se dio cuenta de que yo era April, "la nueva chica Disney". No quería ser creída, pero ahora yo también era famosa. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguna de ellas me reconociera.

Conseguí llegar hasta la tercera o cuarta fila, justo en el centro delante de él. Ahí decidí pararme para mirarle e intentar captar su atención. _Quizá debería haber llevado una pancarta._ O podría haber ido desnuda, así seguro que me miraría. Me reí para mí misma, a la vez que Nick bebía agua, dispuesto a continuar con la tercera canción.

Sin embargo, antes de seguir me di cuenta de que lanzaba una mirada de reojo hacia el palco superior, justo en el lateral de la sala. Seguí la dirección de su vista, para dar con el resto de la familia Jonas al completo y a Anne, Lizzie y Summer con ellos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Summer allí?

La señora Jonas sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que el señor Jonas tenía esa expresión de orgullo que le salía cada vez que sus hijos hacían algo bien. De repente, me di cuenta de que Denise me miraba. ¿Me lo estaba imaginando, o me estaba mirando de verdad? ¡¿Cómo podía haberme localizado desde allí arriba, entre toda esa gente?

-La siguiente canción es para alguien muy importante para mí, que se encuentra aquí esta noche –anunció Nick de repente.

Las chicas empezaron a gritar como las locas que eran y juraría que oí a una que estaba a mi lado decirle a su amiga _"es sobre mí"_ en voz baja. Obviamente, esa chica estaba alucinando, porque no la había visto en mi vida.

Cuando volví la vista hacia el escenario, me di cuenta de que Nick me miraba fijamente.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

-No siempre sabemos darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos, y algunas veces cometemos errores que hacen daño a otras personas –siguió Nick diciendo, sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Luego, vocalizó sin emitir ningún sonido un _lo siento_.

Cuando empezó a tocar, mi corazón se disparó acelerado y las lágrimas empezaron a desatarse. La canción hablaba de mí, hablaba de él… de nosotros. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas saltar al escenario y abrazarle hasta que formáramos uno sólo. Era como si ambos nos hubiéramos quedado solos en la sala: no habían chicas sudorosas apretujándome, no habían gritos. Solos él y yo.

Al acabar la canción, el público se volvió loco, preguntándose para quién sería la canción. Nick miró brevemente a todos, para luego volver a mirarme a mí, asintiendo brevemente. Inmediatamente, la chica de mi lado se desmayó, mientras que su amiga exclamaba emocionada _"¡te ha mirado, te ha mirado…! ¿lo has visto, Lucy? ¡Te ha mirado!"_ Obviamente, "Lucy" sí lo había visto, por eso estaba en esos momentos en el suelo desmayada.

Me reí ligeramente y me agaché a recoger a la pobre chica del suelo, intentando animarla.

-Oye Lucy, si no te levantas Nick no podrá mirarte otra vez –le dije, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Tú también lo has visto? –me preguntó, aún medio embobada. Asentí con la cabeza, sonriente.

El resto de la sala seguía a lo suyo, cantando y saltando con la siguiente canción. Lucy abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era yo.

-Espera… tú eres… –le tapé la boca rápidamente. Volví a asentir.

-Sabes, yo antes era una chica como tú. De hecho, lo sigo siendo –le dije, ella me miró pasmada –. Siempre me ha gustado mezclarme entre la gente en los conciertos. ¿Crees que podrías guardarme el secreto? Hoy el protagonista es Nick, ¿no crees?

Lucy asintió rápidamente, levantándose de nuevo. Siguió mirándome un segundo, aún sin creerse que yo era yo. La situación fue un poco rara, pero acabó siendo muy simpática. Se quitó la gorra azul de los Yankees que llevaba, como la que Nick tenía y me la tendió.

-Póntela tú para que no te reconozca nadie –me dijo sonriente. Le di un abrazo como agradecimiento, colocándome la gorra en la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a Nick.

Cuando él vio mi nuevo complemento, contuvo una risa y acabó la canción. Luego, hizo como que miraba a todas las chicas y dijo por el micro:

-Tenemos hoy aquí a chicas muy estilosas.

Obviamente, las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas, mientras que él se reía. Le saqué la lengua desde donde estaba, por haberse metido conmigo y me ajusté mejor la gorra.

-¿Sabéis qué? –continuó –anoche tuve un sueño bastante bonito –las chicas se quedaron expectantes: Nick Jonas estaba a punto de contarles el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior –veréis, en mi sueño, encontraba una foto que había olvidado que existía. Estaba debajo de la almohada de alguien. ¿No es gracioso?

El público gritó, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, pero ninguna entendió el sueño… excepto yo. Miré acusadora a Nick, mientras que él sonreía disimuladamente. Con cuidado, sacó una foto del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero no la enseñó.

-¿No os vuelve locas Disneyland? –preguntó.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡El muy…! –exclamé, dejándome llevar.

La chica de delante de mí se giró escandalizada al escucharme. Pero claro, en vez de meterse conmigo, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Eres April! –gritó con una vocecilla aguda.

Antes de que pudiera remediarlo, toda la fila se giró emocionada, sin creerse que fuera cierto. Lucy intentó protegerme, pero de pronto me encontré con que todas tiraban de mí hacia un montón de direcciones, intentando abrazarme o hacerme una foto o qué se yo.

-Chicas, un poco de calma, por favor –pidió Nick por el micro. Casi parecía divertido por la situación.

Gracias a Dios, pronto vi como Big Rob se abría paso entre la multitud para sacarme de aquella locura. Con una facilidad increíble, me alzó por los aires y me llevó en brazos hasta el backstage.

Oí como Nick empezaba la siguiente canción, soltando unas pequeñas risas y dejando caer su comentario de "casi la desmontáis". Cuando le pillara luego…

-Ha sido una locura meterse en medio de todas, ¿no crees? –me regañó Big Rob, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Le di un abrazo como agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Big Rob. Hoy me has salvado dos veces seguidas –le dije. Él ensanchó la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Nick estaba algo… deprimido cuando no estabas –me dijo, arreglándose la camiseta. Luego, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a salir a la sala, para ponerse al borde del escenario.

Suspiré aliviada, resbalando por la pared hasta escurrirme hacia el suelo. Luego, apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la música que se escuchaba desde allí.

La verdad era que sus nuevas canciones eran muy buenas, con un estilo diferente a lo habitual. Pero, ¿cuándo hacía algo Nick que no fuera bueno? Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados cuando él empezó a soltar unos pequeños grititos. Las chicas deberían estar muriendo.

-Ya era hora –espetó una voz, sobresaltándome. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Liz, que me miraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados –. Creía que no vendrías.

-Lizzie –murmuré, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –. Claro que tenía que venir.

-Pues menos mal –dijo mi amiga, sentándose a mi lado –. Me ha dicho Joe que Nick estaba demasiado nervioso por si no venías.

-Lo sé… lo he oído –confesé. Liz me miró confundida, así que le conté cómo Nick se había olvidado de colgar antes y cómo me había enterado de toda su conversación.

-Vaya… ¿y él te ha pillado? –preguntó Galleta, interesada. Asentí brevemente.

-Me va a matar –contesté –. Aunque quizá le mate yo primero por robarme la foto.

-Así que esa foto es tuya, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi como Liz sonreía disimuladamente. Yo sabía que tenía la esperanza de que Nick y yo volviéramos a estar juntos, y claramente, la situación dejaba claro que todo se iba a arreglar. Sonreí yo también, imaginándome cómo sería la reconciliación.

-Quizá deberías ir a hacer que se ponga nervioso –me dijo Liz, levantándose del suelo y tendiéndome la mano para que la imitara.

-¿Qué?

-Podrías venir al palco con los demás y lanzarle miraditas seductoras –propuso.

Me reí ligeramente, levantándome tras ella, pero negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo un plan mejor.

Después de mirarme confundida, Liz se encogió de hombros y se despidió de mí para volver al palco con Joe, que según me había dicho no paraba de cantar en voz baja las canciones de Nick. Según ella, Kevin hasta había dejado escapar algunas lagrimitas de orgullo.

Con paso decidido, llegué hasta el lateral del escenario, oculta de miradas del público, pero donde Nick podía verme perfectamente. Cuando acabó la siguiente canción, carraspeé ligeramente, haciendo que él se girara a verme. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja momentáneamente y luego se volvió a dirigir al público.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien esta noche? –preguntó, para recibir como respuesta un montón de gritos emocionados –. Supongo que eso es un sí. Ahora mismo estoy con vosotros.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer. Pero enseguida me quedó claro.

Dando un par de zancadas, Nick salió del escenario y se dirigió hacia mí, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apretándome hacia sí con fuerza, para plantarme un beso en los labios, demasiado apasionado para la situación. Por suerte para ambos, allí detrás nadie nos veía.

-¿Qué… qué…? –balbuceé como una tonta cuando se apartó de mí. Juraría que habían pasado 2 horas.

-Te quiero –me dijo simplemente, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos –. Necesitaba decírtelo antes de seguir con esto.

A continuación, volvió a besarme, más brevemente esta vez y me soltó para dirigirse de nuevo al centro del escenario.

Yo me quedé allí, parada como un poste… literalmente. Apenas podía moverme.

Aunque tampoco quería.

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Nick estaba haciendo un concierto increíble. Las canciones eran perfectas, sinceras y con sentimiento y mis padres no podían estar más orgullosos de él. Joe canturreaba en voz baja mientras hacía su famoso bailoteo y Liz lo miraba embobada.

-Voy un momento al baño –le dije a Anne, que estaba abrazada a mí. Ella asintió brevemente, dándome un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Te acompaño –susurró en mi oído.

Después de disculparnos, salimos de allí abrazados. No sabía por qué quería acompañarme, pero aún así, estaba emocionado.

-Tenía ganas de que estuviéramos solos –me dijo Anne cuando llegamos a la privacidad del baño.

Esbozando una sonrisa juguetona, eché el cerrojo de la puerta, para que nadie nos pudiera descubrir y me lancé a besarla apasionadamente.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes, y a ninguno parecía importarnos que estuviéramos en un sitio público, sino que hacía que todo fuera más excitante.

Impetuosamente, empujé a Anne contra la pared de azulejos, dejando que mis besos fueran recorriendo sus labios, su mejilla, su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta casi llegar a sus pechos. Sin embargo, Anne me paró cuando empecé a desabotonar su camisa.

-No… no, Kevin –murmuró entrecortadamente, obligándome a volver a alzar la cabeza.

-¿Debería preguntarte por qué? –dije, respirando con dificultad. Me estaba emocionando demasiado, a pesar de que sabía que no debía.

-Quiero esperar hasta después de la boda –me dijo, apartándome con delicadeza y arreglándose un poco el pelo y la ropa antes de salir.

Tomó aire, abrió la puerta y se fue de allí velozmente.

Vale, tenía que comprenderla… ambos habíamos tomado esa decisión hacía tiempo, y hasta entonces la habíamos cumplido. Lo más lejos que habíamos llegado era a vernos desnudos y eso, pero a nada más.

Me giré para mirarme en el espejo y comprobar si mi aspecto era el de un pervertido. Lo cierto era que me había dejado llevar demasiado.

Abrí el grifo y mojé mi cara y mi nuca con agua helada, intentando relajarme un poco. Sin embargo, de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Kevin… -murmuró alguien en voz baja.

En el espejo vi a Summer reflejada, así que intenté componer una sonrisa de normalidad.

-Ah, hola Summer –la saludé. Luego caí en que estábamos en el baño de hombres –¿no te has equivocado de puerta?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es que quería hablar contigo –me dijo.

_No era el mejor momento_, pensé. Pero me limité a ser amable, como siempre.

-Bueno, dime qué pasa.

Ella bajó la cabeza otra vez, haciendo que su cara quedara oculta por su larga melena rubia. Lo cierto era que era bastante guapa. Nunca me había fijado.

De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté acercándome a ella rápidamente. No podía soportar ver a una chica llorar.

Summer alzó su cara otra vez para clavar sus grandes ojos azules en los míos. Azules y verdes, menuda combinación. Una lágrima se deslizó por su sonrosada mejilla.

Ciertamente, era muy guapa. Me pregunté por qué nunca me había dado cuenta.

-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, Kevin –soltó ella de repente. Fruncí el ceño, curioso.

-Dime.

Ella pareció armarse del valor necesario, porque cogió aire y cerró los ojos.

-Me gustas –dijo.

Al ver que me yo me quedé parado, aún a unos pasos de distancia de ella, Summer suspiró como aliviada. Luego, sin esperármelo, salvó la distancia que nos separaba y se lanzó a darme un beso.

Ojalá pudiera decir que la aparté.

* * *

**taaacháaaaaan! ¿cómo os habéis quedado? sí, algo precipitado. Peeero, así es la vida.**

**Bueno, a pesar de que voy a recibir algunos ladrillazos, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y comentando! :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	43. Cambio

**CAPÍTULO 43 – CAMBIO**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

El concierto acabó bastante bien, y todas las chicas aún seguían gritando cuando Nick salió del escenario. Yo había estado allí sentada, en el lateral, mirándolo fijamente. No podía evitar que una media sonrisa se formara en mi cara cada vez que él se giraba disimuladamente a mirarme, o cuando cerraba los ojos y agarraba el micro con ternura y agresividad a la vez.

Intenté acercarme a él cuando acabó, pero los técnicos de sonido le rodearon, haciendo que me fuera imposible mientras que ellos le quitaban los pinganillos. Aún así, Nick me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera, a la vez que iba andando por los pasillos hacia su camerino.

-¡Excelente actuación, Nick! –le felicitó un tipo en el pasillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mucha gente hizo lo mismo durante todo el camino, antes de dirigirse a sus trabajos (desconectar luces, recoger instrumentos… qué se yo). Sin embargo, pronto llegamos a la puerta blanca con "Nick Jonas" escrito en negro y el montón de personas desaparecieron. Nick me miró aún sudoroso, sin abrir la puerta y me tendió la mano.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la cogí con fuerza, a la vez que él abría la puerta y me arrastraba dentro. Privacidad.

Impetuosamente, hizo que mi espalda chocara con la puerta ya cerrada, y se puso delante de mí mirándome fijamente. Empecé a ponerme visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Te ha gustado? –susurró. Se le notaba cansado, pero a la vez con energía. ¿Tenía eso algún sentido?

-Mucho –contesté, intentando sonreír tranquila.

En vez de hacer lo que pensaba que haría por su forma de mirarme, asintió brevemente como complacido y se apartó de mí sin apenas rozarme. Luego, se dejó caer en el sofá, enrollándose una toalla en el cuello y cerrando los ojos. Se quedó callado.

Sin moverme de la entrada, miré algo nerviosa alrededor del camerino, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Eh… Nick, mejor me voy para que puedas descansar –murmuré, indecisa.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados. Luego, dio unos golpecitos a su lado en el sofá, como queriendo que me sentara con él.

-No puedes tratarme como si fuera un perrito o algo así, dando palmaditas cada vez que quieras que vaya contigo –bromeé, sin moverme aún.

Él dejó escapar unas carcajadas, para luego alzar la cabeza y mirarme fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa matadora.

-Siéntate conmigo… por favor –me dijo.

Conteniendo el ridículo impulso de acercarme hasta allí gateando con la lengua fuera para recalcar mi teoría del perrito, salvé la distancia dando un par de zancadas. Una vez delante suyo, volví a mirarle, como pidiéndole permiso. Nick asintió de nuevo.

-Adelante –contestó él a mi pregunta muda.

Las piernas me temblaban, así que era una buena cosa que pudiera sentarme. Él se tumbó en el sofá de forma que su cabeza descansaba sobre mis muslos y cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Tenía a Nick sobre mis muslos.

Vaya.

Seguía sin saber qué hacer con mis manos, así que me dejé llevar por mi impulso y empecé a jugar con sus rizos. Estaba sudado después de tanta pasión sobre el escenario, pero me daba igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no podíamos estar así? Teníamos que hablar sobre muchas cosas. Bueno, más bien tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas: ¿las canciones eran sobre mí? ¿Iba en serio cuando me dijo que me quería en el concierto? Y, ¿había pasado la noche conmigo o simplemente lo había soñado?

Sin embargo, no quería molestarle. Respiraba acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados, completamente tranquilo. De repente, abrió los ojos y me pilló mirándole fijamente, así que sonrió.

-Te he echado mucho de menos –murmuró. Luego, se recompuso quedando sentado a mi lado en el sofá, ladeado para seguir clavando su mirada en la mía.

Los ojos empezaron a empañárseme.

-Y yo –contesté en voz baja.

Nick entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y empezó a acercarse directo a mis labios. Iba a besarme otra vez. Cuando lo hiciera, ambos diríamos lo estúpidos que habíamos sido al dejarlo y volveríamos a estar juntos como pareja. Otra vez podría besarle cada vez que quisiera… otra vez volvería a ponerme celosa cada vez que tuviera que hacer algo sin mí. Seguía sin querer eso.

Estaba a punto de apartarme cuando justo llamaron a la puerta. Rápidamente, Nick se giró sobresaltado, intentando que no pareciera que estábamos a punto de besarnos y gritó:

-¡Adelante!

Denise entró en el camerino, con un pañuelo en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguida del resto de la familia. Nick se levantó del sofá para ir a abrazar a su madre, que abría los brazos esperándolo.

-Has estado increíble, Nicholas –le dijo la señora Jonas. Vi como el señor Jonas tenía el pecho hinchado por el orgullo y miraba a su esposa y a su hijo complacido, con Frankie al lado.

Luego, mi mirada fue a posarse en Liz y en Joe, que estaban uno al lado del otro pero aún así no habían muestras del amor de siempre. Me extrañó un poco, pero supuse que era porque Joe estaba pendiente de su hermano pequeño.

Y luego Kevin y Anne; estaban cogidos de la mano, pero era casi como un gesto mecánico, frío.

¿Estaba empezando a ponerme paranoica? Seguramente ambas parejas intentaban contenerse delante de los padres, ¿no?

-Creí que no vendrías, cielo –me dijo la señora Jonas cuando se apartó de Nick. Vino directa a darme un abrazo.

-Eh, es que había muchísimo tráfico –me excusé. Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos, como si pudiera leer mi mente o algo así. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera que leyera, sonrió.

-Pues me alegro mucho de que al final lo consiguieras –susurró, casi de forma inaudible. Estaba segura de que el resto de la habitación no se había enterado.

-April, he entrado tu bici. ¿Dónde quieres que la deje? –preguntó Big Rob de repente, apareciendo en la puerta. Toda la familia Jonas se me quedó mirando a mí y luego a Big Rob.

-¿Has venido en bici? –preguntó Nick, extrañado.

Avergonzada y segura de haberme puesto roja como un tomate, asentí con la cabeza.

-Debes de estar agotada –dijo el señor Jonas, preocupado.

-No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien… pero creo que me voy ya a casa –contesté, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sabía que enseguida Nick y yo volveríamos a quedarnos solos y volveríamos a estar en la misma situación que había querido evitar antes. No quería tener que decidir qué iba a pasar entre nosotros, al menos no de momento. Vi como Nick me miraba confundido.

-¿No te quedas? –me dijo –. Nos vamos todos a cenar juntos… en cuanto me haya dado una ducha.

-Estoy… algo cansada –mentí. Liz me miró como si supiera que estaba soltando una mentira, así que desvié la cara y me acerqué para coger mi bici, que Big Rob aún sujetaba.

-Te puedo llevar a casa si lo prefieres –se ofreció Kevin. Su voz sonó diferente y por alguna razón estúpida me dio la sensación de que él también estaba deseando salir de allí.

Algo en sus ojos verdes me hizo darme cuenta de que quizá tenía razón.

-Sí, cariño. Acompáñala, no quiero que vaya sola por la ciudad a estas horas en bicicleta –intervino Denise.

Tras despedirme de todos, intentando evitar la mirada de Nick, Kevin y yo salimos de allí con paso más o menos acelerado, escoltados por Big Rob, que nos ayudó a meter la bicicleta en la parte de atrás del coche de Kev.

-Siento que tengas que llevarme a casa como si fueras mi padre o algo así –le dije al Jonas cuando arrancó el motor. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-A ninguno de los dos nos apetecía estar allí, así que no pasa nada –contestó.

Acababa de confesarme lo que sospechaba con demasiada facilidad. Dudé si debía preguntar más, así que cerré la boca durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que paramos en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-¿Por qué no te querías quedar con los demás? –pregunté sin poder contenerme. Me preocupaba que Kevin estuviera mal, él siempre me había ayudado y lo mínimo que yo podía hacer, era hacer lo mismo.

Pareció estar algo incómodo hablando de eso, revolviéndose en su asiento sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Tardó un poco en decidirse a contestar.

-Estaba algo… agobiado –murmuró.

Me pregunté qué tipo de agobio: ¿por Anne, por su familia o por las fans? Kevin pareció darse cuenta de que yo seguía preocupada, así que sonrió para relajar el ambiente.

-No es nada, supongo que hoy tengo un mal día –añadió.

Justo entonces llegamos a mi calle, así que aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse por completo delante de la puerta de mi casa. Había oscurecido ya, así que las farolas estaban encendidas a lo largo de la calle y me extrañó mucho no ver a ningún paparazzi en la puerta. Supuse que no esperaban que volviera hasta muy tarde, porque en esos momentos debería estar festejando por ahí con Nick, mi _novio_, su triunfo.

Como buen caballero que era, Kevin bajó del coche para ayudarme a bajar la bici y entrarla en casa. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que cerró con llave las puertas de su coche.

-¿Vas a entrar? –le pregunté algo confundida, deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta de casa.

-Sólo será un momento. Necesito ir al baño antes de volver a coger el coche –me dijo despreocupadamente –. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no –contesté sonriendo.

Una vez dentro, él salió disparado hacia el baño de abajo. No me preocupaba que él estuviera allí, era el hermano de mi ex novio, una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

De repente, oí un ruido desde la cocina, seguido de una palabrota. Creí reconocer la voz, así que me dirigí hacia allí rápidamente.

-Summer, ¿qué estás haciendo? –le pregunté a la rubia, que estaba fregando los platos –. Son las diez y media de la noche, creía que estabas en el House of Blues.

Cuando se giró, me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Con las manos llenas de jabón, vi como se agachaba a recoger los trozos del vaso de cristal que se le había roto. Por eso había soltado la palabrota.

-No… no me encontraba demasiado bien –respondió ella, evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te has ido a casa a descansar? No tienes que hacer todo esto, Summer –insistí. Me incomodaba que fuera tan atenta, que ayudara demasiado.

Ella negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-Me apetecía hacerlo… y no me cuesta nada –respondió ella, enjuagando el resto de los platos.

Luego, empezó a secarse las manos mientras que yo seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos hinchados. No me atrevía mucho a preguntarle algo, porque ella y yo no teníamos ese tipo de confianza. Parecía mentira, porque después de estar casi un mes juntas, había pocas veces en que ambas habláramos de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo o listas de compra.

De repente, Kevin apareció en la puerta.

-Te había oído hablar y pensaba que habría alguien más –murmuró el Jonas, deteniéndose en seco. Hubo algo extraño en su forma de evitar mirar a Summer.

Sí, ellos tampoco eran amigos, pero ya debía estar acostumbrado a verla, ¿no?

-Eh, creo que Summer se queda esta noche a dormir aquí –le dije, dándome cuenta de que quizá ella lo necesitara. Sin embargo, la rubia parecía haber entrado en un estado raro, porque se negaba a alzar la mirada.

Muy extraño todo.

-No… me voy a casa ya –replicó ella, dejando la toalla perfectamente en su sitio y cogiendo su bolso, que estaba colgado en una silla.

-¿Quieres que te acerque? –me ofrecí. No vivía lejos, pero tampoco quería que fuera sola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, quiero caminar y pensar… sola –respondió. Noté como Kevin la miraba fijamente.

-No puedes ir sola a estas horas –intervino él.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándolo extrañadas, pero por alguna razón, Summer parecía contenta.

-¿No te importa? –le preguntó ella.

La situación estaba siendo muy rara y al parecer yo era la única que no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. Kevin y Summer se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que él asintió brevemente.

-No me cuesta nada –dijo, girándose de nuevo hacia mí –. April, nos veremos pronto.

Luego, me dio un abrazo de oso. No pasé por alto su pequeño comentario de _"gracias por haber ido al concierto: Nick te necesitaba"._

Sonreí brevemente, hasta que Summer se acercó a despedirse también. Kevin la esperaba en la puerta, observando la escena.

-Buenas noches, April –me dijo ella –deberías darte un largo baño y luego irte a dormir.

A pesar de todo, la abracé como dándole las gracias por todo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que hacía.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de casa y oí como el coche de Kev arrancaba y se dirigía calle arriba, empecé a relajarme. Bueno, relajarse no es la palabra… quizá podría decir que entré en estado de coma profundo.

Llegué casi arrastrándome hasta mi habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja a quienfuera que tuvo la idea de hacer que estuviera en el último piso, y sin ni siquiera molestarme en quitarme la ropa, me dejé caer en la cama, con las luces apagadas.

La cajita verde seguía cerrada en el mismo sitio que antes, pero yo no la vi.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Sabía que a April le pasaba algo, pero decidí guardarme las preguntas para cuando estuviéramos solas. Después de que ella y Kevin se fueran, noté como Nick parecía alicaído.

-Cielo, deberías ducharte. Nosotros vamos yendo al restaurante donde tenemos reserva –dijo Denise. El señor Jonas y ella cogieron a Frankie y salieron de allí, seguidos de Anne.

La pelirroja se llevaba estupendamente con la madre de los Jonas, y casi se habían hecho inseparables. Así, nos quedamos Joe y yo a solas con Nick en su camerino.

-Creo que mamá tiene razón –le dijo Joe a su hermano –: hueles como algo muerto.

Nick se rió socarronamente, para luego hacer una mueca y echarnos de allí.

-¿Nosotros no vamos a cenar? –le pregunté a Joe cuando estuvimos en el pasillo. Él se giró a mirarme, como sorprendido.

-Pensaba que ese restaurante te parecería poca cosa –me dijo. Noté algo en su voz que no me gustó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté confundida. Él suspiró como si estuviera cansado.

-¿A qué ha venido lo de antes? –se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿El qué? –ahora sí que estaba completamente perdida.

-¿El qué? Tu ataque de diva –soltó Joe.

Me quedé parada, recordando el empujón y cómo había estado a punto de estrellarme de cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿Diva? –rebatí –¡casi me como el suelo, Joe!

-Sabes que no ha sido a propósito –me dijo, serio aún.

No me gustaba a dónde llegaba esa conversación. Cerré los ojos y me mordí la lengua antes de contestarle.

-No ha pasado nada. No ha sido nada –murmuré.

-¿Y por qué te has negado a hacerte una foto con aquella chica? –insistió él.

Era como si le apeteciera pelear o algo así, cosa que yo detestaba. Noté como mi cara se ponía roja por la rabia y por la impotencia.

-Mira, quizá es mejor que me vaya –le dije. Sin embargo, él me sujetó por un brazo.

-No puedes darme la espalda así como así sin explicarme qué te ha pasado antes, Liz. ¿Dónde está mi Galleta?

Sus ojos clavados en los míos solo sirvieron para que me sintiera peor que nunca, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. Y yo nunca vomitaba.

Me zafé de su agarre y seguí mirándole fijamente.

-Tu Galleta está aquí –le dije –pero se va ya, no te preocupes. Dile a tus padres que me encontraba mal.

Tragando saliva, me giré decididamente y empecé a caminar hacia fuera del House of Blues. Se me planteaba otra cuestión: ¿cómo volver a casa? Decidí que ya pediría un taxi en la entrada.

Sin embargo, dentro de mí esperaba que Joe me siguiera corriendo y se disculpara, que me besara y que me dijera que le acompañara a cenar con su familia. Pero eso no ocurrió y pronto me encontré a mí misma dándole la dirección de mi casa al taxista.

Por el camino estuve pensando en lo que Joe me había dicho. ¿Había actuado como una diva? Intenté recordar lo que me había llevado a decirle que no a aquella chica. Pero, ¿por qué a él parecía importarle tanto esa desconocida? Era como si antepusiera a las histéricas a su novia. Me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a dejarme llevar y los celos cada vez eran peores. Pensaba que podría soportar compartir a mi novio con millones de chicas más, pero eso estaba bien cuando no estábamos rodeadas de ellas. Cuando nos rodeaban, podía verlas casi babear al verle, cómo se lo comían con la mirada.

Antes de que pudiera estallar en llamas por la rabia, el taxista anunció que ya habíamos llegado, así que le pagué el viaje y bajé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Una ducha y a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Summer se subió a mi coche algo dudosa, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a pasar. Y si era sincero, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Después de nuestro beso en los baños del House of Blues, ella había salido corriendo y había desaparecido. No estaba orgulloso de admitir que si no hubiera sido por eso, quizá habríamos llegado a algo más. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Estaba enamorado de Anne… y llegaba esa chica y hacía que perdiera los papeles.

-Quizá no deberías hacer esto –interrumpió Summer mis pensamientos. Ya casi había llegado al final de la calle, cuando ella me indicó que girara a la derecha.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunté. Ella seguía sin quitarme el ojo de encima, como si estuviera analizándome.

-Acompañarme a casa.

-Quiero hacerlo –respondí.

Summer no pareció tener nada que decir ante eso, así que se calló pero siguió mirándome.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso –murmuré, casi bromeando. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y señaló hacia la izquierda.

Me di cuenta de que nunca me había fijado en su risa. De hecho, empecé a darle vueltas a cuántas veces la habría visto sin fijarme.

-Siento lo de antes. No quería ponerte en un aprieto –me dijo de repente. Vi como bajaba la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-No ha sido toda tu culpa –respondí, intentando calmarla un poco. Me había fijado en sus ojos hinchados, signo inequívoco de que había llorado.

-Pero aún así, he sido una estúpida –insistió, señalando hacia la derecha esta vez –; debería aprender a guardarme mis sentimientos para mí misma y no ir por ahí arruinando matrimonios.

Torcí el gesto ante la palabra _matrimonio_ sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Aún no estoy casado –repliqué en voz baja.

-Ya lo sé, pero estás prometido. Y sé cómo os queréis Anne y tú, me he dado cuenta, tengo ojos.

Noté su tono de voz amargo, y por alguna razón me dolía que se sintiera así. ¿Cuándo había empezado a importarme esa chica? Hasta aquella noche ella había sido casi invisible para mí. Me pregunté cuántas cosas de ella no sabía.

-Siento… que todo esto tenga que ser así –solté de repente.

-Esta es, la primera calle –me indicó. Giré por donde ella decía.

Summer parecía decidida a no decir nada más, así que se quedó callada hasta que me detuve delante de su casa, una pequeña con el tejado rojo y el jardín perfectamente cuidado.

-Gracias por traerme –me dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y girándose casi tímidamente a mirarme.

Me obligué a mí mismo a mantener las manos pegadas al volante, por si acaso sentía el impulso de ponerlas en otro sitio menos adecuado.

-No ha sido nada –contesté, mirándola brevemente.

Vi como sonreía y sus ojos azules se iluminaban. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo extremadamente guapa.

-En fin, supongo que debería irme ya –murmuró, quizá dándose cuenta de que no pensaba moverme de mi sitio.

-Está bien –contesté.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Summer abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó con cuidado.

"_Ahora es cuando tú pones en marcha el motor y te vas lo más rápido posible a encontrarte con tu prometida, que te espera para cenar con tus padres"_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, mis manos se alejaron del volante y actuaron rápidamente: me desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y abrieron la puerta del coche. Luego, mis piernas me hicieron bajar de mi asiento y salir disparado a detener a Summer antes de que pudiera entrar en su casa. Vi como ella me miraba algo confundida, mientras que mis manos funcionaban otra vez, agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla.

Esta vez, el beso no fue forzado, sino que ambos sabíamos que lo estábamos deseando… y quizá necesitando. Summer enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello cuando por fin procesó lo que estaba pasando, mientras que yo seguía abrazándola por la cintura, quizá demasiado impetuosamente.

Fue ella la que volvió a apartarse, pero esta vez no echó a correr, sino que se me quedó mirando fijamente, como si no me hubiera visto nunca, como si fuera una persona diferente.

-No deberías hacer esto –me dijo. Recordé que ya me había dicho lo mismo antes, cuando me ofrecí a llevarla en mi coche.

-Quizá no –murmuré.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable por Anne, pero por otra parte… estar con Summer era una de las cosas que estaba haciéndome sentir mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-No puedes jugar con las dos –insistió Summer, sin apartarse de mí.

-Lo sé.

-Ya sabes que yo te quiero –susurró, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos.

-Yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ti –respondí, aún abrazándola por la cintura.

Era como una niñita pequeña, con un cuerpo pequeño y delgado de aspecto delicado, que hacía que me despertaran deseos de abrazarla y protegerla, pero por otra parte, algo me decía que ella podía defenderse sola. Y el simple hecho de estar con ella durante un segundo hacía que me sintiera bien, relajado.

-Tendrás que decidirlo –murmuró ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla y apartándome con delicadeza –. Buenas noches, Kevin.

Me quedé allí plantando aún sin subir al coche, pensando en todo lo que podía pasar en una noche, pensando en qué decirle a mis padres y a Anne cuando llegara tarde al restaurante… pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora que me estaba enamorando de otra persona.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

La cena estaba resultando ser un desastre: supuestamente Liz se encontraba mal y se había ido, dejando a Joe solo; él tampoco parecía demasiado animado, y si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que Kevin no estaba y de que yo seguía sin comprender por qué April no se había quedado, la cena parecía un velatorio.

Habíamos decidido empezar sin Kevin, que apareció acelerado cuando estábamos empezando el postre.

-Siento llegar tarde. Se me ha pinchado una rueda y me ha costado poner la de recambio –dijo, sentándose en el hueco vacío al lado de Anne.

Parecía nervioso, sin poder estarse quieto en su silla. El camarero vino corriendo a preguntarle qué quería, pero mi hermano decidió que no tenía hambre. Eso era raro en Kevin.

-Supongo que puedo empezar por el postre, ¿no? –dijo, riéndose ligeramente. Anne pareció alarmarse.

-Kevin, deberías comer algo más… saludable –murmuró.

En el momento en que mi madre intervenía, decidí desconectar.

¿Por qué April se había ido? Pensaba que después del concierto y del beso mis sentimientos le habían quedado claros.

-… de todas formas, April no podría haber venido con esa ropa –oí que decía Anne, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté. Estaban hablando de mi April.

-Estaba diciendo que es una lástima que ni April ni Liz hayan venido –me explicó mi padre.

-La ropa no tiene nada que ver –repliqué, algo molesto por la respuesta de Anne. ¿Qué importaba cómo fuera vestida? Si iba a ir pedaleando hasta el House of Blues, supuse que un vestido no era lo más cómodo.

-Bueno, sé que eso no importa… pero aún así, no creo que la hubieran dejado entrar –contestó Annette.

-Oh, estoy segura de que sí que la habrían dejado –dijo mi madre, sonriendo.

Yo sabía que a mis padres les gustaba April, y eso me tranquilizaba. Traté ignorar el hecho de que Anne hubiera hecho una tentativa de burla hacia ella.

-En fin… creo que voy a irme a casa –respondí, mirando mi helado derretido en el cuenco.

Todos se me quedaron mirando, mientras que Joe alzó la cabeza, interesado por la conversación por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Me voy contigo –dijo, levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Kevin, inquieto.

No me importaba irme con Joe, porque él tampoco parecía muy a gusto allí. Ambos asentimos otra vez.

-Nos vemos en casa –les dije a mis padres y a Kev. Intenté no mirar a Anne, porque estaba seguro de que le lanzaría una mirada asesina si lo hacía.

Joe y yo salimos lo más deprisa que pudimos de allí, y tuvimos que ir en mi coche. No puse objeción, porque él tampoco parecía estar de humor para hablar, así que conduje en silencio.

Antes de llegar a nuestra casa, tenía que pasar por la calle donde la casa de Liz y April estaba. Casi inconscientemente aminoré la velocidad cuando llegamos a la altura de su puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Joe. Yo sonreí ligeramente.

-Me estaba acordando de aquella vez que nos emborrachamos en casa… los cuatro. ¿Te acuerdas?

Joe pareció animarse.

-Claro que me acuerdo –respondió –. Tú llevabas una corona de flores en el pelo y les hicimos un concierto privado.

-Cuando dijeron que querían mudarse juntas pensé que haríamos ese tipo de fiestas todas las noches –confesé, ignorando su comentario de la corona de flores.

-¿Crees que han cambiado? –me preguntó Joe, girándose para mirar hacia la casa de las chicas.

Las luces estaban apagadas, de manera que estaba seguro de que estarían durmiendo. Su pregunta retumbó en mi cabeza.

-Sí… han cambiado –respondí.

La antigua April no se habría ido después de que la hubiera besado. La antigua April me habría acusado de querer matarla de un ataque al corazón y se habría abandonado a mi abrazo, me habría seguido a cualquier parte con esa mirada de admiración que tenía al principio, cuando _no se creía que yo fuera el verdadero Nick Jonas._

-¿Crees que es malo? –insistió Joe. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ahora son incluso mejores –repliqué.

-Jamás pensé que eso fuera posible –me dijo mi hermano.

Ahí estábamos nosotros, con el coche totalmente parado en medio de la carretera, a las tantas de la noche, con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos en alguna parte dentro de esa casa… bueno, más bien en las dueñas de esa casa.

De repente, Joe se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del coche.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunté sin moverme, alarmado. Intenté no gritar demasiado, para no despertar al vecindario. Él se asomó por la ventanilla bajada, sonriente.

-Necesito estar con mi Galletita –me dijo. Luego, sacó sus llaves, enseñándome la de la casa de las chicas.

-¿Tú también tienes llave? –pregunté sorprendido. Joe puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo te crees que entro por las noches?

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, dándome cuenta de que mi hermano y yo éramos más parecidos de lo que creía.

-Espérame –le pedí –. Voy a dejar el coche en casa y vengo corriendo. La echo demasiado de menos.

Joe sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso y asintió con la cabeza, apartándose del coche para dejarme arrancar, sentándose en el bordillo de la calle a esperarme.

Prácticamente, volé hacia mi casa y aparqué el Mustang. Luego, subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré las puertas de la habitación de Joe y la mía, para que cuando mis padres volvieran pensaran que ambos estábamos dormidos. Cuando las puertas estaban cerradas, ninguno entraba: respetaban nuestra privacidad.

Después, corrí hacia la casa de April y Liz. A pesar de que estaba en forma, llegué jadeando.

-Calla, que nos van a oír –me dijo Joe, obligándome a calmarme. Aún así, estaba seguro de que nuestros latidos se oirían en toda la casa.

Vi como Joe metía la llave en la cerradura y abría sin ningún tipo de problema, como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces. Me pregunté cuántas noches habría pasado con Liz mientras que los demás pensábamos que estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Seguramente muchas.

Volvimos a cerrar con cuidado y recorrimos el camino hasta arriba de las escaleras juntos. Sin embargo, allí nuestros caminos se dividían: Joe hacia la habitación de Liz y yo aún más arriba, hacia la de April.

-Buena suerte –susurró Joe. El pasillo estaba en penumbra, pero me di cuenta por su tono de voz que estaba nervioso.

-Igualmente –respondí antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia la habitación de April.

Me quedé parado delante la puerta, sin decidirme a abrirla. Escuché atentamente, por si acaso April seguía despierta o por si Liz empezaba a chillar sobresaltada por Joe, pero nada de eso pasó. Conteniendo el aliento, agarré el pomo de la puerta y abrí con cuidado.

Intentando no hacer ruido, avancé por la habitación hasta la cama. Di gracias porque la ridícula cantidad de ventanas hacía que pudiera ver por dónde caminaba, evitando que chocara contra algo. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al lado de la cama me di cuenta de que April no estaba allí.

-¿Entrando en casas ajenas en medio de la noche? –soltó una voz por detrás de mí, sobresaltándome.

* * *

**me ha costado una semana subir capítulo, pero aunque no lo creáis, lo escribí en dos horas. Siento mucho subir tarde!**

**por cierto ejem... el día 1 de julio cumplo 19 años! ;D a ver quien se acuerda...**

**Gracias por leer! (:**

**-Vicky.  
**


	44. Cobardes

**CAPÍTULO 44 –COBARDES**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-¿Entrando en casas ajenas en medio de la noche? –pregunté en voz alta cuando Nick entró en mi habitación. Él dio un salto, sobresaltado por verme allí.

-Eh… pensaba que estarías durmiendo –admitió avergonzado. La poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas me permitió ver cómo una sonrisa de picardía se formaba en su cara, arrebatadoramente sexy.

Nick se había duchado y llevaba una camisa de cuadros ligeramente abierta, debajo de la cual asomaba su característica camiseta blanca. Su cadena con el dogtag de plata brilló durante un segundo, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que algo más colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Te has… quitado el anillo? –le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no llevaba su anillo de pureza en la mano, sino enlazado en la cadena. Él asintió.

Olvidé que estaba a las tantas de la noche en mi habitación, que se había colado sin decir nada y me centré en su perfecto cuello.

-Me molesta para tocar la guitarra, eso es todo –respondió. Respiré aliviada.

Había empezado a preguntarme si se lo había quitado por algún tipo de cargo de conciencia. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ya no era el virgen santito de antes. Aunque en realidad él nunca había sido un santo.

-Está bien –contesté, satisfecha por su respuesta. Decidí volver a atacarle –y ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, pero siguió manteniendo cierta distancia. Pensé en cómo nos habíamos besado en el lateral del escenario, aquella misma noche. Era como algo distante… aunque el contacto de sus labios con los míos aún fuera vívido. Desde luego, no lo había soñado.

-Pues verás… mi propósito era irme a casa y pasarme la noche dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándome por qué te has escaqueado tan pronto en vez de pasar el resto de la noche conmigo –soltó Nick de carrerilla. Despreocupadamente, empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa, para después quitársela y dejarla caer al suelo –pero he decidido que quizá era mejor dar vueltas sobre tu cama en vez de la mía, ¿no crees?

A continuación, saltó de una manera muy graciosa sobre mi amplia cama, medio deshecha. Ya me había encargado yo de dar vueltas allí hasta que había oído el coche de Nick pararse delante de la casa y había salido a esperarlo.

-Quizá deberías haberle pedido permiso a la dueña de la cama –respondí con una sonrisita, sin moverme de mi posición.

Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, la luz de la luna hacía que más o menos pudiera estar al tanto de sus expresiones, y estaba casi segura de que él también podía ver las mías.

Interiormente, me maldije a mí misma por no haber elegido otro pijama menos… revelador. Los pantalones cortos y la camiseta _demasiado_ fina no eran lo mejor para controlar a Nick, que definitivamente, estaba dedicándose a repasarme con la mirada descaradamente.

-Estoy seguro de que a la dueña de la cama no le importará si me quito los pantalones –respondió Nick, desabrochándose los vaqueros, aún tumbado sobre mi colchón.

_Aparta la mirada, aparta la mirada_ me dije a mí misma… sin éxito.

Sus bóxers salieron a la luz. Y no, no eran verdes.

-Actúas demasiado impulsivamente, Nicholas –le dije, cruzándome de brazos. No sabía si era porque hacía frío o porque de verdad no debería haber mirado, pero algo abultaba más de lo normal debajo de mi camiseta.

-Podría ser más impulsivo aún –respondió, lanzándome una mirada seductora desde la cama.

Parecía que todo le salía naturalmente, con demasiada despreocupación, como si él no tuviera los mismos deseos de saltar sobre mí como yo los tenía de saltar sobre él.

-Esto… ¿te colaste aquí dentro anoche también? –le pregunté, intentando mantener mi cabeza fría, alejada de pensamientos lujuriosos.

Ni siquiera estábamos juntos, no podía ir acostándome con él cada vez que me apeteciera.

-Sí –respondió. Rebuscó en sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo, sacando la foto, mi foto, la misma que había sacado en el concierto y luego sonrió, volviendo a dejarla debajo de la almohada.

-Gracias por devolvérmela –respondí. Nick se encogió de hombros.

-Es una de mis favoritas.

Después, volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, con las manos en la nuca y una pose despreocupada, mirándome fijamente.

-¿No piensas venir a dormir? –me dijo, lanzando una miradita al hueco libre a su lado en la cama.

-En realidad ya estaba dormida hasta que te he oído arrancar tu coche como un loco delante de mi casa –mentí, intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

_No, April. Ni se te ocurra meterte en la cama con él. _En el momento en que su piel rozara la mía, aunque fuera solo un segundo, mi dignidad estaba perdida.

-Vaya, lo siento. Aunque quería que fuera una sorpresa –me dijo.

El corazón se me aceleró aún más, como al principio. Nunca me acostumbraría a tenerle cerca, nunca.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de… acalorada –me dijo, incorporándose un poco. Negué impetuosamente con la cabeza.

-No… digo, ¡sí! –exclamé –. Estoy bien, Nick.

-Pues ven conmigo a dormir –insistió, dejando escapar un bostezo y tendiéndome la mano.

_Ni hablar. No, no, no_.

¡A la mierda la April racional!

Salvando la distancia que nos separaba, me acerqué hasta él y cogí su mano. Vi como él sonreía como muestra de victoria, pero me daba un poco igual: estaba a punto de volver a dormir con él… a sabiendas.

-¿Tienes frío? –me preguntó al ver que estaba temblando. Mierda, parecía estar pasándoselo demasiado bien.

-No, estoy bien –contesté.

Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, Nick pasó su musculoso brazo alrededor de mí, envolviéndome con cariño pero a la vez determinación. Decidí ponerme de espaldas a él, de modo que sus manos quedaban sobre mi estómago y sus labios sobre mi oído y mi pelo.

En serio, el corazón iba a salírseme por la boca de un momento a otro, de eso estaba segura. Oí como Nick se reía ligeramente.

-¿Sigues poniéndote nerviosa cuando estás conmigo? –murmuró. _Mierda, se había dado cuenta._

Por suerte, no podía verme la cara, porque estaba empezando a sudar como una loca.

-Creo que eso nunca se me pasará.

-Ah, ¿se te ha pasado alguna otra cosa? –preguntó. Juraría que noté un poco de pánico en su voz. Me apresuré a arreglarlo.

-No.

Se hizo un leve silencio, mientras que él parecía estar disfrutando con el olor de mi pelo. Por suerte, me había duchado antes de ir a dormir.

-Entonces, ¿sigues enamorada de mí? –soltó de repente.

-Me parece injusto que me preguntes eso y me dejes desprotegida –murmuré, sin atreverme a darme la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos y confesarle de una puñetera vez que sí, que seguía locamente enamorada de él.

Pero esa era yo, una cobarde.

-Mira, April –dijo él decididamente, básicamente obligándome a girarme para que le mirara –; te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti y lo sabes. Eres la única chica que ha conseguido hacerme feliz, la única que siempre está en mi cabeza rondando, para bien o para mal. Y me duele que estemos separados, porque yo sé que tú también me quieres.

Nick clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos, en silencio, como esperando a que yo dijera algo. Pero es que me había quedado demasiado en shock como para reaccionar.

-Pero, ¿y si están ocupados? –nos interrumpió un susurro desde la puerta.

Nick y yo nos incorporamos rápidamente sobre la cama, mirando fijamente a Joe y a Liz, que asomaban sus cabezas por detrás de mi puerta medio abierta.

-Ah, hola –sonrió Liz al darse cuenta de que les habíamos descubierto.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Nick, alzando su ceja y mirando al par de entrometidos.

Nos habían estropeado el momento romántico, aunque por otra parte me sentía aliviada. Habían llegado justo en el instante en que tenía que decirle a Nick que yo también le quería y no estaba segura de querer volver a pasar por todo eso. Y es que, era cierto que seguía queriéndolo, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero me daba miedo volver a arriesgarme. Porque era una cobarde.

-Eh… pensábamos que os gustaría uniros a nuestra pequeña fiesta –dijo Joe, abriendo del todo la puerta y encendiendo las luces de mi habitación. Nick y yo entrecerramos los ojos a causa de tanta luz.

-Una fiesta que debería ser _privada_ –gruñó Nick a su hermano, como lanzándole la indirecta de que sobraban.

-¡Venga, no seas agrio, Nicholas! –exclamó el mediano, entrando en la habitación y tirando a Galleta consigo.

Iban cogidos de la mano, sonrientes. No tardaron en llegar a mi cama, obligándonos a dejarles hueco.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo los cuatro en mi cama? –pregunté, algo extrañada –. Si esta es vuestra idea de fiesta, no contéis conmigo.

Joe y Liz me miraron divertidos, mientras que Nick pasaba su brazo alrededor de mí, como si estuviera marcando el terreno. Sabía que no iba a compartirme con su hermano, y yo tampoco pensaba compartirle a él con mi amiga, por mucho que se esforzara.

-No sabía que eras tan pervertida, April –me dijo Joe mirándome fijamente. Nick le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Sin saber de dónde lo había sacado, Galleta empezó a repartirnos unas copas de cristal, vacías, mientras que Joe nos enseñaba una botella de algún tipo de bebida que seguramente llevaba mucho alcohol.

-¿Cuántas de estas os habéis bebido ya? –preguntó Nick, fijándose en los ojos vidriosos de la parejita.

Ambos se echaron a reír de una forma que sólo demostraba que sí, habían bebido. Más valía que saliéramos corriendo, porque esos dos borrachos causarían problemas.

-¿Es que os habéis olvidado de lo que pasó la última vez que bebimos? –pregunté yo, algo escandalizada. Galleta se rió más fuerte aún.

-Yo acabé en la piscina y tú en la bañera –contestó. Bueno, por lo menos se acordaba de algo.

-¡Brindemos por nosotros y nuestros futuros hijos! –exclamó Joe. Me encontré con que la copa que sosteníamos todos estaban llenas.

A continuación, Joe y Liz se bebieron sus vasos de golpe, mientras que Nick y yo intercambiábamos una mirada extrañada.

-Yo me encargo de Joe y tú de Liz –susurró el de pelo rizado. Asentí una vez, no sin darme cuenta de que me miraba sonriendo. A pesar de todo, la situación estaba siendo graciosa.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y cada uno fue a por su presa.

-Venga, Joe –oí que le decía el pequeño a su hermano –, vamos abajo a que te dé el aire.

-¿Viene Galletita? –preguntó, mirándole como si sospechara nuestros planes.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó ella, levantándose para ir detrás de su novio.

Cuando Liz bebía, era como si se inhibiera por completo, y acababa de demostrarlo al darle una palmada en el culo a su novio. Sin embargo, Joe se limitó a zafarse del agarre de Nick y a agarrar a Galleta por la cintura, plantándole un beso que debería estar prohibido para menores.

-O los separamos, o empiezan a montárselo aquí mismo –me dijo Nick, mirando la escenita.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, me maldije en voz baja pensando que quizá era eso lo que Nick y yo habríamos estado haciendo si esos dos no se hubieran metido en nuestra _celebración privada._

-Lo sé –susurró Nicholas, acercándose a mí –. En cuanto estos dos se duerman, tú y yo haremos algo parecido… en privado.

Me sonrió seductoramente, dejándome de piedra. Liz y Joe seguían besándose a unos pasos de nosotros, pero era como si ya no estuvieran.

-No me digas eso si no quieres que salte sobre ti como una gata en celo –murmuré. Nick se carcajeó, para luego acercarse y darme un beso en los labios, no demasiado largo pero suficiente como para dejarme medio tiesa.

-Venga, se acabó el show –exclamó él, después de apartarse de mí y acercarse a su hermano para despegarlo de Galleta.

-Eh, ¿qué haces? –exclamó ella al ver que alguien estaba apartando a su novio con tanta crueldad. _No la culpaba, yo habría hecho lo mismo _–¡nos estábamos besando, Nicholas! ¡Vete a besar a tu propia novia, no a tu hermano!

-Liz, eso no era besarse, era estar a punto de crear Joes Juniors –contestó Nick.

Decidí intervenir antes de que mi amiga saltara sobre mi _novio_ para volver a engancharse a Joe.

Menudo lío.

-Mira, Liz –le dije, agarrándola por el brazo –; vamos tú y yo a beber un poco… vamos abajo.

Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿La monjita de pueblo va a beber alcohol? –preguntó. Se lo perdoné porque iba un poco borracha.

-Exacto. Venga, vamos –dije, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Aunque fuera pequeñita se me estaba resistiendo.

-¡Eh, yo quiero ir con mi Galletita! –gritó Joe, intentando zafarse del agarre de Nick.

Puede que ambos estuvieran muy fuertes (a la vista estaban sus brazos, para todo aquel que quisiera comprobarlo), pero por alguna razón, Nick pudo mantener a Joe bien sujeto.

-Irás con tu Galletita luego, Joseph –insistió el pequeño antes de que pudiera llevarme a rastras a la Galleta en cuestión de allí.

Menudo lío.

Por fin, conseguí sacar a Liz de la casa y la llevé al jardín trasero de la casa, donde pudiera darle el aire y se despejara. Ella se quedó tumbada en una de las tumbonas que teníamos para tomar el sol, medio descompuesta. Cerró los ojos.

-Todo me da vueltas –murmuró. Lo consideré una señal de que se le estaba pasando la borrachera. La verdad, no envidiaba la resaca que tendría al día siguiente.

-Es normal… ¿cómo os habéis emborrachado así? –pregunté, sentada a su lado. Tenía un cubo preparado por si acaso empezaba a vomitar.

Liz seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero noté como si una pequeña lágrima se le escapara. Sólo una.

-Él… ha venido por la noche –me dijo –y no habíamos cenado, así que…

Me quedé callada, intentando encajar las piezas. ¿Entonces ninguno había ido a cenar con la familia?

-En vez de hablar sobre nuestros problemas, nos hemos puesto a beber como si fuéramos unos borrachos sin solución –explicó Liz, aún sin mirarme.

-¿Qué problemas? –pregunté. Ya decía yo que les había visto muy raros en el camerino de Nick después del concierto.

-Joseph dice que estoy cambiando, April –me dijo, abriendo los ojos. No me equivocaba: estaba llorando –¿tú crees que he cambiado? ¿Soy una mala persona?

Parpadeé como si fuera un cervatillo deslumbrado por las luces de un coche en medio de la carretera. ¿Cómo le respondes a eso a una amiga?

-¡Claro que no eres una mala persona, Liz! –exclamé –y en cuanto a lo de cambiar… todo el mundo cambia. Aunque puede ser a mejor.

Galleta volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sorbió la nariz. Luego, se giró sobre la hamaca hasta quedarse de lado y se acurrucó para entrar en calor.

-Aún le quiero… -murmuró, antes de quedarse dormida profundamente.

Me quedé un rato mirando como respiraba tranquilamente, para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Pero sí, la borrachera había dado paso al sopor y estaba totalmente dormida. Y yo seguía sin entender qué tipo de problemas tenían… ¿qué le había hecho pensar a Joe que Liz había cambiado? Definitivamente había algo que yo no sabía.

Me recosté en mi tumbona, mirando el cielo casi negro, salpicado de muchísimos puntos brillantes. Empecé a pensar en Nick, en cómo nos habíamos conocido y en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Sí, ambas habíamos cambiado, pero seguíamos locamente enamoradas de ellos. Eso no había cambiado.

-Joe ya se ha dormido… y por lo que veo, Liz también –murmuró Nick, apareciendo de repente a mi lado y mirando a mi amiga, que respiraba profundamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Nicholas? –le pregunté, refiriéndome más bien a todo en general.

-Ah, creo que será mejor que me lleve a Joe a casa. Si mañana por la mañana no estamos allí, mamá tendrá un pequeño ataque de paranoia –respondió, sentándose a mi lado, al parecer sin ninguna prisa.

-¿No tuvo bastante con el incidente de la sábana? –intenté bromear. Supuse que Denise ya había tenido suficiente con preocuparse una vez, no quería que pensara que ambas habíamos estado desvirgando a sus hijos.

-Exacto –susurró Nick, pasándome su brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que me encogía un poco. Allí fuera empezaba a hacer frío. Se me quedó mirando –. Quizá deberíais entrar en casa.

-No sé si podré llevar a Galleta. Es pequeña, pero aún así pesa –dije. Él asintió.

-Yo la llevaré –respondió, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Sin embargo, le agarré del brazo, impidiéndole que se separara de mí. Él me miró algo confundido.

-No te vayas aún. Abrázame un rato más –le pedí.

Nick sonrió levemente, para luego volver a envolverme con sus fuertes brazos, esta vez los dos. Era como si debajo de esos brazos nada me pudiera pasar, nada me pudiera preocupar. Si estaba allí, con él, todo iba bien.

-April, yo aún… -empezó a susurrarme al oído antes de que yo le interrumpiera.

-Lo sé –murmuré, apartándome un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos –. Y yo.

Pude notar como su mirada reflejaba ilusión, alegría. Supuse que era eso lo que ambos necesitábamos, decirnos que nos queríamos… aunque técnicamente ninguno lo hubiera hecho.

Nick volvió a hacer ademán de ir a acercarse a besarme, pero me aparté nerviosa.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar a Liz a casa… y luego deberías irte –murmuré, poniéndome de pie.

Él no pareció triste, sino que asintió resignado. Si me odiaba por apartarlo, no hizo ningún signo que lo expresara.

A continuación, cogió a Galleta con facilidad y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa. Ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Me preguntaba si se acordaría de algo al día siguiente.

Después, intenté no reírme cuando Nick dejó a Liz en su cama y cogió a Joe en brazos, que también estaba dormido. Luego, se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta tu casa? –pregunté, acordándome de que no había traído su coche.

-Creo que voy a tener que llevarlo en brazos –me dijo, colocándose a Joe de una manera más cómoda. El mediano soltó un sonoro ronquido, pero no se despertó. Era como si hubiera entrado en un estado de inconsciencia profundo.

-Pero, ¿y los paparazzi? –exclamé alarmada. Nick sonrió levemente.

-April, hasta ellos tienen que dormir –me dijo, inclinándose un poco para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego dio media vuelta para salir de allí con paso más o menos rápido. Sin embargo, se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia –; por cierto, deberías abrir la caja de una vez, ¿no?

Tras sonreír por última vez, empezó a caminar con paso firme calle arriba, hacia su propia casa. Esperaba que le fuera bien y que pudiera entrar sin que Denise o su padre les pillaran: sus hijos llegando tarde y uno de ellos borracho. No, no era una buena idea.

Pero el comentario de Nick sobre la caja hizo que me acordara de ella, que aún estaba sin abrir.

Después de comprobar que Liz estaba dormida y tapada, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, impaciente por abrirla. Aún estaba al lado de la cama, sobre una silla y me acordé que Summer me había dicho que debía de ponerme lo que había allí dentro para el concierto de Nick. Bueno, ya era un poco tarde.

"_¡Ábrela ya, idiota!_" exclamó una voz en mi cabeza.

Suspiré exasperada, levantando con cuidado la caja. Dentro, los ojos de Nick estampados en una camiseta me devolvieron el saludo. ¡Era una camiseta de su nuevo cd! Nunca había visto esa foto, pero salía demasiado guapo. "Nick Jonas and the Administration" leí debajo de la foto.

Con cuidado, saqué la camiseta de la caja, dándome cuenta de que al fondo, había algo más: un CD. Su nuevo CD.

Y también una nota:

"_Supongo que eres afortunada porque aparte de mis hermanos y mis padres, eres la primera que tiene este CD. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que seguías siendo mi fan? Las cosas han cambiado mucho, April. Y, aunque no me arrepiento de nada, sí espero que sepas que tú eres mi inspiración, mi chica. Estas canciones son para ti, sobre ti. Espero que te gusten. Te quiero –Nick."_

Me quedé un poco parada, releyendo la nota dos o tres veces más. Luego, corrí hacia el reproductor de música y enchufé los auriculares largos, muriéndome de ganas de escuchar el CD atentamente. Ya había intuido que las canciones eran sobre nosotros, después de escucharle en el concierto, pero tenía el auténtico álbum en mis manos, incluyendo letras y fotos.

Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a dormir, pero tampoco me importaba.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Cuando me desperté, me costó un poco acordarme de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero de repente, un pinchazo de dolor en las sienes me hizo volver a la realidad: me había emborrachado. Y lo que era peor, no sólo yo, sino que Joe también.

Joe.

Me giré rápidamente, esperando encontrarlo dormido a mi lado, pero no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó April, entrando de repente en mi habitación. Estaba demasiado sonriente, cargando una bandeja con comida. Tuve que contener una arcada.

-¡Aparta eso de mí! –exclamé, evitando mirar a cualquier cosa comestible.

-Sabía que estarías así –me dijo mi amiga con un tonito divertido –. Te lo mereces por beber tanto.

-¿Me has traído todo eso para hacerme sufrir? –le pregunté, fingiendo estar dolida.

-No. Todo esto es para mí; para ti solo hay un café –respondió, tendiéndome una taza llena hasta arriba. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Sabes que odio el café.

-Es cierto, pero necesitas beberlo para que se te pase la resaca –insistió ella sin apartar el asqueroso líquido oscuro.

No tuve más remedio que cogerlo y darle un pequeño sorbito mientras que April me taladraba con la mirada.

-¡Hace un estupendo y soleado día de domingo! –exclamó, demasiado feliz. La miré por encima de la taza.

-¿Qué has tomado? –pregunté, extrañada por su buen humor. Ella se rió ligeramente.

-No he tomado nada. De hecho, no he dormido –me dijo.

Algo pasaba.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar a interrogarla, alguien abrió la puerta detrás de ella, haciendo que mi primer impulso fuera taparme con la sábana hasta arriba por si era uno de los chicos (sólo ellos tenían llaves de casa). Pero no era ningún Jonas, sino Summer.

-¿Qué pasa? –exclamó April, mirándola alarmada. El Perrito venía jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo y, aunque a mí tampoco me cayera demasiado bien, noté un poco de pánico en sus ojos.

-La boda… se ha adelantado –anunció –; es el fin de semana que viene.

El fin de semana que viene.

Una semana.

* * *

**Creo que mi vida peligra. He tardado siglos en subir capítulo y encima es más o menos corto... LO SIENTO MUCHO!  
como sabeis, fue mi cumpleaños, por tanto no estuve mucho en casa, así que no pude escribir demasiado. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy, y que estéis impacientes por saber qué pasará en el futuro:**

**¿Dejará April de ser una cobarde y volverá con Nick? ¿Joe y Liz arreglarán sus problemas? ¿Volverá Galleta a ser una diva? ¿Summer conseguirá a Kevin?**

**todo esto y mucho más, pronto. Espero.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia! :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	45. La Niñita, la Enamorada y la Borracha

**CAPÍTULO 45 – LA NIÑITA, LA ENAMORADA Y LA BORRACHA**

_**-NARRA APRIL- **_

-¿Cómo que la boda es la semana que viene? –pregunté extrañada.

Summer había irrumpido en la habitación sin ni si quiera llamar a la puerta, y al parecer estaba demasiado agobiada por la noticia. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Supuse que sería porque el tiempo se nos echaba encima y ella tendría que ocuparse de muchas cosas, como buena ayudante que era.

-Sí… acabo de venir de casa de los Jonas y Anne estaba gritando contenta, dando saltitos alrededor del salón. Se casan el sábado por la tarde… la fiesta será por la noche –explicó ella.

Liz y yo nos miramos un momento, nerviosas. El primer Jonas que se casaba.

-Un momento –murmuré, sentándome en la cama. La noticia me había impactado demasiado, como buena fan que seguía siendo.

Sin embargo, había alguien peor que nosotras: Summer. Me di cuenta de que las lágrimas empezaron a rodar descontroladas por sus mejillas, mientras que ella intentaba disimularlo mirando al suelo.

-¿Os importa que coja algo? –preguntó, lanzando una mirada hacia el cargamento de comida que había llevado.

-Claro que no –se me adelantó Liz con una sonrisa –coge lo que quieras y siéntate.

La rubia le hizo caso, cogiendo una napolitana rellena de chocolate enorme y sentándose en el suelo para darle mordisquitos. Era un poco raro que Liz se dirigiera tan amablemente hacia Summer. Yo sabía que ella y Anne la llamaban "el Perrito" o "Chihuahua", así que me quedé callada por la novedad.

-Muy bien –siguió Lizzie, hablando alto y claro como si se dirigiera a un perro –; ahora, desembucha por qué te importa tanto que Kevin y Anne se casen el domingo.

Summer alzó la cabeza alarmada, mirándonos a las dos como si la hubiéramos pillado haciendo algo muy malo. Y me daba la mala espina de que así era.

-Eh… no es por nada… simplemente creí que deberíais saberlo –tartamudeó ella, nerviosa.

Galleta y yo nos quedamos mirándola impasibles. Estaba claro que sí que pasaba algo.

Lentamente, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar: su cara cuando Kevin se ofreció a llevarla a casa la noche anterior, después del concierto, lo raros que los había visto juntos…

-¡Te gusta Kevin! –exclamé, levantándome de un salto de la cama.

-¿Qué? –espetó Liz, incómoda.

-No… no es cierto –balbuceó Summer, volviendo a centrarse en su napolitana.

-¡Es que todo encaja ahora! –Liz lanzó un gritito, levantándose de la cama también y dando vueltas por la habitación, pensativa –. Cuando Kevin y tú fuisteis al baño anoche… y luego él volvió algo extraño –se volvió hacia su acusada, Summer –; ¿hicisteis algo en el cuarto de baño del House of Blues?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, mientras tragaba el último bocado que había tomado.

-¿Dijo algo Kevin? –preguntó, curiosa.

-Esperad, esperad… ¿qué pasó anoche que yo no sé? –intervine. Me estaba enterando de pocas cosas.

Summer suspiró, como dispuesta a contárnoslo todo.

-Está bien. Pero, por favor, que esto no salga de aquí; ya estoy suficientemente avergonzada –nos dijo. Liz y yo asentimos como perros asentidores y nos sentamos otra vez en la cama, dispuestas a oír toda la historia –. Siempre me había gustado Nick –le lancé una mirada fulminante. Summer se apresuró a aclararlo –; pero cuando os conocí… bueno, supe que vosotros dos estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Y entonces, conocí al resto de los chicos…

-¿Así que como no podías estar con Nick, te pasaste a por Kevin? –preguntó Liz, mirándola con frialdad.

-No… no fue por eso. Supongo que lo mío no debía ser tan fuerte, porque después de conocer a Kev… bueno, creo que todo cambió. Nunca he estado tan enamorada de alguien –explicó Summer, volviendo a morder su napolitana, ya casi acabada.

-Entonces, ¿él lo sabe? –pregunté yo, intentando atar cabos.

-Sí –respondió Summer, algo avergonzada –; le dije que no quería causar problemas y que debía decidir si iba a estar con Anne o conmigo, pero que no podía estar con ambas a la vez.

-Bien hecho –dijo Liz, levantándose para dejar la taza de café aún llena y coger un montoncito de fresas.

-Nos besamos –siguió Summer. Liz casi se atraganta con su fresa.

-Vaya con el santito de Kevin –murmuró mi amiga, mirando a la rubia como admirada.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabes que Kev tampoco quería estar mucho tiempo con Anne, después de todo –dije –. Parecía deseoso de salir de allí cuando se ofreció a llevarme a casa después del concierto.

-Entonces, le gustas –resumió Liz.

Summer sonrió con esa sonrisa bobalicona que se te queda cuando te das cuenta de que estás enamorada y que quizá eres correspondida. Luego, alzó la cabeza y se fijó en mi camiseta, la que Nick me había regalado.

-¿Cómo tienes eso? –preguntó intrigada. Liz se me quedó mirando también.

-¿Nicholas pasó la noche aquí también?

Sonreí distraída y me levanté de un salto, negándome a contarles nada. Quería que fuera algo privado, íntimo y especial.

-Creo que deberíais vestirte para ir a casa de los Jonas a felicitar a los novios –le dije a Liz. Luego miré a Summer –. Lo siento, Sum. Quizá será mejor que tanteemos el terreno para ver qué va a pasar. No creo que Kev se deje arrastrar hasta el altar si no es lo que quiere, así podremos intentar adivinar qué es lo que va a pasar entre vosotros.

-Está bien –asintió –¿os importa si os acompaño? Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Sí, claro –dijo Liz, levantándose también y tendiéndole la mano a Summer para ayudarla.

Después de salir de la habitación de Galleta, Summer insistió en que estaría en el salón, esperando a que estuviéramos listas, así que yo tuve tiempo para darme una ducha rápida y volverme a ponerme la camiseta. Quizá me iba a pasar lo que a Liz con la de los Power Rangers. Pero es que era demasiado importante para mí. Pensé en que en unos pocos momentos volvería a ver a Nick y de repente unos nervios inusuales se instalaron en mi estómago, a la vez que sonreía yo sola pensando en él.

Una cosa estaba clara: yo seguía queriéndole. Entonces, más me valía dejar de ser una estúpida cobarde y decírselo de una vez.

Sí, ese iba a ser el día.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Me desperté solo, en mi cama. ¿No me había quedado en casa de las chicas la noche anterior?

En vez de los tiernos besos de Galletita, lo que me despertó fueron los gritos de Anne, escaleras abajo. Inmediatamente, Nick entró corriendo en mi habitación.

-Hazte el dormido mientras puedas –me susurró, metiéndose en mi armario rápidamente.

Con Nick, había aprendido a no preguntar cuando no fuera necesario, así que volví a tumbarme y cerré los ojos, respirando apresuradamente. Al poco rato, se volvió a abrir mi puerta.

-Joder –murmuró alguien en voz baja, que reconocí como Kevin.

Cuando pensé que se iría, un vaso de agua fue a parar en mi cara, haciendo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué? –exclamé, completamente en shock. Kevin me miraba alarmado, de pie al lado de mi cama –¿no tenías otra forma más amable de despertarme?

-Lo siento, es que necesito hablar con alguien y Nick ha desaparecido –murmuró Kev. Lancé un gruñido, a la vez que sentía un pinchazo en las sienes.

De pronto me acordé de la borrachera de la noche anterior, maldiciendo por lo bajo a todo lo que me había tomado. Mi hermano no pareció darse cuenta, así que simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿La que gritaba como una loca era Anne? –pregunté, incorporándome un poco. Él asintió.

-Entonces, ¿estabas despierto? –me preguntó. Sonreí ligeramente, como asintiendo. Kev torció el gesto.

-Nos casamos el domingo que viene –murmuró él. Le miré sorprendido.

-¡Enhorabuena! –dije sinceramente. Pero él no parecía alegre… ni siquiera nervioso.

-No estoy seguro de querer casarme… –me dijo, todo serio –con ella.

Vale, había llegado el momento de recurrir al Señor Presidente.

-Nick, sal del armario –dije, mirando fijamente hacia las puertas cerradas de mi armario.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado eso, Joseph? –espetó el pequeño, abriendo una puerta y clavando su vista en mí, como ofendido.

-Venga, no he querido decir que fueras gay ni nada por el estilo –me disculpé yo, deseando que ese vaso no se hubiera derramado para poder beberlo. Estaba seco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Nicholas? –preguntó Kev. Es que uno no veía a su hermano pequeño salir del armario todos los días.

-Desde que la loca de tu novia se ha puesto a gritar –dijo Nick.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué gritaba? –pregunté, intentando lamerme el moflete, para ver si quedaba alguna gota de agua. Nada.

-Porque le he dicho que era muy pronto –murmuró Kevin, mirándose las rodillas.

Nick se paseaba alrededor de la habitación, pensando en sus cosas.

-¿No quieres casarte con ella? –le preguntó. Me maldije en voz baja por no tener una botella de agua en mi habitación.

-No lo sé –dijo el mayor.

Eso era grave. Me pregunté por qué sería… ¿miedo al compromiso?

No, Kevin era el que siempre había querido casarse.

¿Había dejado de gustarle? No era posible, la quería mucho.

-¿Hay otra chica? –pregunté, dándome cuenta de repente. Nicholas alzó la cabeza, mientras que Kev parecía ponerse nervioso.

-Eh… esto… -balbuceó –… sí.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos? –pregunté, aún más intrigado.

-Summer.

Ahora sí que se había armado buena. Con la cabeza a punto de estallarme por tanta nueva información y por la resaca, me debatí entre levantarme de la cama o volver a esconder la cabeza debajo de las sábanas para escapar del drama que estaba a punto de crearse.

-¡Buenos días! –canturreó una voz abriendo la puerta de mi habitación: Galleta.

-¡Hola! –saludé yo alegremente –. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Ella sonrió encantadora, a la vez que abría aún más la puerta, dejando pasar a April y a Summer. Miré la cantidad de gente que se había congregado en mi habitación.

-¿Falta alguien por entrar? Quizá deberíais llamar a Anne para que presencie cómo de raras están las cosas entre Summer y Kevin –dije.

Todos se me quedaron mirando como si acabara de meter la pata, especialmente Kevin. En serio, si las miradas pudieran matar, yo ya había estado socarrado sobre el colchón.

-Hola, Nicholas –le dijo April a mi hermano. Volvía a mirarle como la loca enamorada que era, así que me alegré un poco. Al menos, a uno de los hermanos le iba bien.

-Déjame un hueco –me dijo Liz, obligándome a que me echara a un lado en mi propia cama. Pero no me importó, así que la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

-Galletita, hueles muy bien –susurré, olvidándome un momento del resto de ocupantes de mi habitación. Ella se rió nerviosa, acurrucándose a mi lado.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti –me dijo, dándome un breve beso en los labios. La mejor manera de decirme buenos días –¿aún no te has levantado? Eres más dormilón que yo.

-Si llego a saber que tendría este dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera me habría molestado en abrir los ojos –le dije. Ella asintió, así que supuse que tendría el mismo problema que yo –. Si quieres, luego podemos darnos una ducha juntos.

Liz se sonrojó, escondiendo su cara sobre mi pecho. Me di cuenta de que Nick y April estaban en su propio mundo, mirándose fijamente y sin hablar, pero que Kevin y Summer nos miraban a todos, impacientes. Quizá era hora de volver al mundo real.

-Eh… ¿quién os ha abierto? –pregunté a las chicas.

-Vuestra madre –contestó April, obligándose a apartar la mirada de mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Anne no estaba? –preguntó Kev. Summer negó con la cabeza, como aliviada.

-Menos mal –murmuró Nick.

Se creó un silencio incómodo, hasta que me di cuenta de que Liz se había dormido abrazada a mí, ajena a la conversación. Sonreí ligeramente y le acaricié el pelo. De verdad que había echado de menos a mi Galletita.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? –le preguntó el señor Presidente a Kevin y a Summer. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

-No lo sé –respondió Kevin, levantándose y saliendo de allí rápidamente.

Summer se quedó un poco parada en medio de la habitación, mientras que April, Nick y yo la mirábamos confundidos.

-No debería haber venido –susurró ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como despedida, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Nick y April intercambiaron una mirada extraña, para luego girarse hacia mí y Galleta, aún dormida.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Deberíais dormir un poco más –dijo Nick –. Yo le diré a mamá que no pasa nada.

-Creo que ella ha salido con Anne a comprar no se qué –dijo April –. Cuando nosotras hemos llegado ellas se iban. Y ha dicho algo de que vuestro padre y Frankie no vendrán hasta la noche.

Bien, eso significaba que estaríamos solos un rato más. Sonreí cuando ellos salieron, dejándome a solas con mi Galletita. Me quedé mirándola mientras dormía tranquilamente, abrazada a mi como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Seguía queriéndome, eso no había cambiado.

Pero de pronto, me acordé de lo que había pasado en el House of Blues. Bueno, un día malo lo tiene cualquiera, ¿verdad?

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Tras salir de la habitación de Joe, Nick me dirigió en silencio hacia alguna parte que no era su habitación (la pasamos de largo), sino que fue directo hacia la buhardilla, un sitio demasiado especial. Empecé a ponerme más nerviosa.

-¿Crees que es una buena… idea? –balbuceé medio ida mientras que él me besaba por el cuello, arrastrándome hacia allí.

_Por supuesto que es una buena idea_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, insistente en que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto y me dejara llevar.

-Sí, lo creo –murmuró Nick sin dejar de besarme.

Llegamos a la buhardilla, que estaba tal y como la recordaba. Inevitablemente, pensé en que sus padres podían llegar en cualquier momento o que alguno de sus hermanos podía subir para… qué se yo, coger algo.

-Nick, alguien puede entrar y… puede… vernos –dije no muy convincente. Había decidido tumbarse sobre mí para besarme en la cama, lo cual no hacía que estuviera en plenas facultades de mi conocimiento.

_¡A callar!_

-Veo que por fin abriste la caja –me dijo, deteniéndose un momento para mirarme primero la camiseta y luego los ojos –¿qué te parece?

-Que sales muy guapo en la camiseta –respondí, besándole yo ahora, sólo una vez –, y que no me la voy a quitar nunca.

Nick sonrió mortalmente, apartándose un poco de mí. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Ese no era exactamente el movimiento que esperaba que hiciera. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que no era muy alta.

-¿Has escuchado el CD? –me preguntó otra vez. Sentí que no era el momento de arrancarle la camisa, así que intenté controlarme y me senté a su lado.

-Sí; me encanta –respondí, mirándole con cariño. Él volvió a sonreír, así que me permití el lujo de sujetarle la cara entre mis manos –; me encantan las canciones y las letras… me encanta que me hayas dejado escucharlo primero.

-Bueno, habrías sido la primera si hubieras abierto la caja antes –me regañó –, pero eres demasiado cabezota. ¿Pensabas que había una bomba o algo así? Te costó mucho abrirla.

Me reí ligeramente, volviendo a apartarme un poco nerviosa.

-Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para convencerme a mí misma de que sí quería abrirla.

-¿Y al final por qué lo decidiste? –preguntó Nick. Noté cómo clavaba sus ojos en mi cara, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

-Porque me di cuenta de que hay algo que nunca ha cambiado, ni siquiera cuando salí corriendo detrás de ti hasta Chicago, muerta de miedo –le dije, más bien mirándome los pies. Él me obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

-Ya sabes que eso… fue un gran error.

-No… no fue un error. Hiciste lo correcto –respondí –; Maya es tu hermana, y yo fui una idiota por dudar de ti. Por eso tenía miedo, pero no por ti, sino por mí. Si no era capaz de confiar en ti para eso, ¿cómo podría soportar cuando tuvieras que irte a la otra parte del mundo sin mí?

-No tiene por qué pasar eso. Tú puedes pegarte a mí como una lapa, si es lo que quieres –me dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Nicholas –solté. Cuanto antes, mejor.

-Y yo a ti, April –me dijo, acercándose a besarme tiernamente.

-¿Eso significa que…? –pregunté, impaciente por saber qué iba a pasar entre nosotros. Nick asintió brevemente.

-Volvemos a estar juntos, como pareja –susurró –. Tú eres la única, April. Prometo no volver a salir corriendo hacia Chicago, dejándote sola en una habitación de hotel.

-Prometo no volver a seguirte como una loca –contesté, intentando ser graciosa.

Sin decir nada más, Nick me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, como protegiéndome. Noté cómo me acariciaba el pelo suavemente, como si estuviera almacenando cada detalle, igual que estaba haciendo yo. Sí, nos habíamos abrazado o tocado alguna vez mientras que no éramos novios, pero le había echado mucho de menos. Ahora volvía a ser mío, siempre y cuando le necesitara estaría ahí.

De pronto, se me ocurrió que podría pedirle que continuáramos lo que habíamos empezado aquella noche en Washington, antes de que él saliera corriendo hacia Chicago, pero en vez de eso, me quedé dormida, como si mi cerebro se hubiera quedado tranquilo porque él volvía a estar a mi lado y hubiera exigido descansar.

Además, no había dormido en toda la noche.

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Me apoltroné en el sofá y encendí la tele. A mi lado tenía el móvil, que parpadeaba por las 3 llamadas perdidas que Anne me había dejado. Me negaba a contestarle al móvil.

Había algo que no entendía: le decía que la boda era muy pronto y lo primero que hacía ella era salir de compras con mi madre. ¿No habría sido más natural que se hubiera quedado conmigo, para hablar sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Quería autoconvencerme de que simplemente estaba agobiado, que seguía queriendo a Anne, pero que quizá tenía un poco de miedo. Pero, me daba cuenta de que no era así. Si una chica con la que casi no había hablado era capaz de hacerme dudar de mi futuro matrimonio, ¿qué pasaría cuando estuviéramos casados?

-No sabía que te gustara la lucha libre –murmuró una voz detrás de mí. Summer.

-Es que no me gusta –respondí, girándome para mirarla. Ella miró la pantalla de la televisión, que se había quedado en el canal de deportes, donde un tipo estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a otro. Me apresuré a cambiar de canal, a la vez que ella dejaba escapar una risita.

-No lo hagas por mí –dijo, acercándose hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado. Me miró como pidiéndome permiso, y al ver que yo no dije nada, se sentó a mi lado.

-Siento todo lo que está pasando –me disculpé. Sum negó con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

-Soy yo la que debería disculparse, no tú –dijo, arrebatándome el mando a distancia y poniéndose a pasar canales despreocupadamente.

-Ya, pero… bueno, ahora todos lo saben y… -intenté decir.

La verdad era que cada vez que la veía me parecía más guapa… y _normal_. Ella no se había puesto a gritar como una loca cuando le dije que debía pensarme las cosas, la noche anterior en mi coche.

Y tanto que lo había pensado…

-Kev, no puedes estar con alguien porque te de pena –me dijo. Intenté decidir si se refería a ella o a Anne.

-Yo no… yo no estoy con nadie por eso –respondí. Summer sonrió, acariciándome un poco el pelo.

-Me encantan tus rizos –susurró, mirando mi pelo con aire soñador.

-¿Así que es eso lo que te gusta de mí? –pregunté, intentando sonar despreocupado. Al parecer ella no tenía muchas ganas de empezar una conversación seria y grave, y la verdad era que yo tampoco.

-Me gusta todo de ti –me corrigió Summer.

Al ir pasando canales, había llegado a uno en el que hacían reposiciones de O.C, serie en la que una de las protagonistas se llamaba como ella. Fue un poco raro oír como un tal Seth le decía que la quería.

-Vaya, parece que estás muy solicitada –susurré, dándome cuenta de que cada vez estábamos más cerca el uno del otro, con nuestros labios a punto de rozarse.

¿De qué me preocupaba? Ya nos habíamos besado otras veces, ¿verdad?

Quizá esa vez era diferente, porque estábamos en el salón de mi casa, donde mis padres podrían entrar en cualquier momento… o mi prometida.

-No sé qué hago aquí, te dije que no te obligaría a elegir –espetó Summer de repente, como saliendo de un trance y apartándose de mí.

-En realidad, me dijiste que tenía que elegir –le dije. Ella asintió.

-Pero no quiero que te veas… _obligado_ a quedarte conmigo –me dijo, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos azules –. Quizá debería irme.

-No puedes echar a correr cada vez que empezamos a hablar de esto –le dije, sujetándola por el brazo para evitar que se levantara.

-Es que no quiero obligarte a hacer nada –espetó, algo alarmada –. Si sientes algo por mí, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. Pero no quiero ser yo la que precipite las cosas.

-Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? –le dije –ya pusiste en marcha la cuenta atrás al besarme anoche. Podías haber seguido como hasta ahora y habértelo callado.

Summer alzó la cabeza para evitar mirarme, y clavó la vista en el techo. Me di cuenta de que una lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla.

-Sí… bueno… supongo que fui un poco impetuosa –me dijo, levantándose de una vez del sofá –; no quería decir nada de lo que te dije, Kevin.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, algo perdido.

-Que no soy más que una niñita confusa que no sabe lo que quiere. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si es verdad que te quiero –respondió, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que más lágrimas se derramaran –. Tengo que irme.

Sin decir nada más, salió a paso acelerado de allí, dejándome clavado en el sofá.

De repente, ¿no me quería? Y eso después de todo lo que había pasado en una simple noche.

Había estado a punto de tirar todo mi compromiso a la basura por culpa de _una niñita confusa que no sabe lo que quiere._

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía borrar sus ojos azules de mi mente?

* * *

**así que, ¿así están las cosas?**

**Summer está... ¿confundida? ¿Qué decidirá Kev por fin?. ¿Se arreglarán las cosas entre Liz y Joe por fin? y ¿qué pasa con Nick y April?**

**Todo esto y mucho más, pronto.**

**¡Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón! :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	46. Siempre Hay Alguien Nuevo

**¡Hola a todas! sé que he tardado un poco, pero es que estoy intentando aprovechar al máximo mis últimos meses de libertad antes de volver a la universidad. Por cierto, he conseguido entrar en Estudios Ingleses, la carrera que quería :D**

**me callo durante un rato y leed!  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 46 – SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN NUEVO**

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Yo estaba parado en lo alto del altar, mirando nervioso hacia el pasillo que se extendía delante de mí. Todo el mundo me miraba emocionado, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que eso no era lo que quería. A mi lado, Joe y Nick intercambiaban miraditas sospechosas, mientras que Liz y April estaban sentadas en primera fila, al lado de mis abuelos. Y, un par de asientos más hacia atrás, estaba Summer. No parecía nerviosa, sino que simplemente clavaba sus ojos azules en mí, como queriendo almacenar hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi persona. ¿Es que no significaba nada que el hombre al que supuestamente quería fuera a casarse con otra?

Supuse que simplemente había decidido dejar de pelear.

De repente, sonó la marcha nupcial, interpretada por un grupo de cuerda que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos para recibir a la novia, que había aparecido al final del pasillo. Su cara estaba escondida bajo el largo velo blanco, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía. Tomé aire, más nervioso que antes, intentando mirar a mi novia en vez de a Summer, que seguía con la vista clavada en mí.

En lo que parecieron ser dos segundos, la novia había llegado justo a mi lado y había entrelazado su brazo con el mío. Ahora que la tenía cerca, me fijé en su cara, intentando ver a través del velo.

Sin embargo, no fueron los ojos verdes de Anne los que me miraron desde allí debajo, sino unos grandes ojos azules: Summer.

Confundido, volví a mirar hacia el asiento entre el público en el que hasta hacía unos segundos Summer estaba sentada. Y al parecer no se había movido de allí.

Volví a mirar a la novia.

-Kevin, ¿estás bien? –susurró ella desde debajo del velo. Sí, esta vez sí que era Anne.

Me quedé mirándola algo aturdido. Mi imaginación me estaba haciendo pasar malos momentos.

Los ojos de Anne me taladraban como exigiendo una respuesta que yo no podía darle. ¿Cómo le dices a tu novia el día de tu boda que acabas de ver en sus ojos la mirada de otra chica de la que crees que estás enamorado?

-¡Kevin! –gritó Anne de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que en realidad me había quedado dormido en el sofá de mi casa. Todo había sido un sueño.

Anne estaba de pie delante de mí, mirándome con una mueca de asco. ¿Por qué me miraba con asco?

-Ho-hola, Anne –la saludé, intentando componer una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Deberías lavarte la cara; estás asqueroso –me dijo.

Acto seguido, cogió el mando a distancia que se me había caído al suelo y apagó la televisión soltando un resoplido. Luego, arrugó la bolsa de patatas que me había comido a medias antes de quedarme dormido. Seguramente tenía la cara llena de migas, y por eso decía que estaba asqueroso.

-Eh… sí claro –murmuré, volviendo a la realidad y levantándome.

De pronto me acordé de lo que Summer me había dicho, que quizá se había equivocado al decirme que me quería y que no estaba segura de ello. Luego miré a Anne, que me miraba como impaciente, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Llevas fuera mucho tiempo? –le pregunté, lanzando una mirada disimulada a su anillo de compromiso, brillando en su dedo anular, justo el sitio en que se lo había puesto poco tiempo atrás.

-Pues he estado comprando unas cosas con tu madre, para la boda –me dijo, aún manteniendo las distancias. Echaba de menos cuando nos besábamos o abrazamos sin razón aparente.

Decidí agarrar al toro por los cuernos y acercarme hasta ella rápidamente, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Anne me miró como alarmada.

-¿Vas a dejar que te bese? –le pregunté, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos verdes. Aún me acordaba de lo mucho que me gustaban.

Al parecer, eso no era lo que ella esperaba, ya que intentó zafarse de mi abrazo.

-No hasta que te limpies la cara –exigió, consiguiendo apartarse.

Asentí brevemente y di media vuelta, a punto de dirigirme al baño. Quizá las cosas serían así a partir de entonces: ella sería mi mujer y yo tendría que ser un buen marido. Por supuesto, no podría besarla cuando quisiera.

Salí del salón dando unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar a la entrada. Un montón de bolsas de tiendas caras estaban allí esparcidas. Me pregunté dónde estaría mi madre.

De pronto, sentí como un impulso: _Coge las llaves del coche y sal de aquí. Vete a ver a la persona a la que quieres._

Negué con la cabeza, como respondiéndome a mí mismo.

Las llaves de mi coche estaban delante de mí, brillando tentadoras.

_¡Hazlo!_

En casi un segundo, cogí con un manotazo el llavero y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas? –me interceptó Anne, asomándose desde el salón. Me detuve un momento para mirarla.

Quizá se arrepentía de haberse negado a besarme y vendría corriendo a mis brazos.

-Eh… me apetece comida china para cenar –murmuré. Ella me evaluó con la mirada.

-No traigas arroz –dijo simplemente –; odio como lo hacen.

Y volvió a meterse en el salón.

No, definitivamente esa no era la chica de la que me había enamorado.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Cuando me desperté estaba segura de que aún seguía soñando o algo, porque el musculoso brazo de Nick seguía envolviéndome protector. Sin embargo, no había demasiada luz.

-Buenas noches, preciosa –me saludó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces me di cuenta de que había dormido casi todo el día.

-¿Qué… qué hora es? –pregunté medio desubicada. Nick echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-Las ocho de la tarde –me dijo, apartándome un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara.

-No he comido –murmuré, intentando incorporarme en la cama. Sin embargo, él no me soltó.

-Ni yo tampoco –respondió, aún con una pequeña sonrisa. Me empecé a alarmar.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No te has movido de aquí desde que me dormí esta mañana?

-No quería dejarte sola aquí arriba –me dijo –; no quiero que te vuelvas a despertar sola nunca más. Además, me gusta estar contigo.

Contuve una risita nerviosa.

-Pero no te sirvo de mucho si estoy dormida –respondí, ingeniándomelas para abrazarle un poco más contra mí –. ¿Qué has hecho mientras que yo roncaba?

Él se rió ligeramente, aceptando de buena gana mi abrazo. Era como si no quisiera separarse de mí e intentara pegarse lo máximo posible.

-He estado pensando… y escribiendo –contestó, señalando con la cabeza la mesita de al lado de la cama: una pequeña libreta y un vaso de agua medio vacío descansaban sobre ella –. Y, bueno, también he dormido un poco.

-Nicholas, ¿pasas algún día sin escribir? –pregunté, mirándole fijamente. Casi podía diferenciar las pequeñas motas con tonos marrones más oscuros alrededor del iris de sus ojos.

-Sólo cuando me bloqueo –me dijo, acercando sus labios a los míos con suavidad.

Inmediatamente, me asaltó un estado de alarma general: había estado durmiendo todo el día, tenía el estómago vacío, estaba en casa de los Jonas (con posible presencia de padres y hermano pequeño) y además, estaba segura de que el aliento me apestaba.

-Eh… ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro rato? –murmuré, intentando apartarle con la mayor delicadeza que pude. Él me miró algo confundido, pero luego sonrió. Estaba de buen humor.

-Entiendo… quieres ir a cambiarte, ducharte, lavarte los dientes y ponerte perfume antes de que vuelva a acercarme a ti, ¿verdad? –me dijo.

Bajé la mirada conteniendo una carcajada: me conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, decidí mentir.

-¡Qué va! –puse cara de indignación –. Lo que pasa es que… es muy tarde y quizá deberíamos comer algo.

Nick me miró como evaluando mis palabras, intentando decidir si creerme o no. Puse cara de jugadora de póker hasta que él empezó a reírse.

-Eres la mentirosa más mala que he conocido en toda mi vida –dijo. Puse cara de enfurruñada.

-¿Has conocido a muchas? –pregunté, sintiendo un arrebato de celos. Él empezó a juguetear conmigo, intentando abrazarme mientras que yo me apartaba.

-A unas cuantas –respondió, haciéndose el interesante.

-Ah, vaya –murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos. Nick volvió a reírse.

-Pero tú eres mi mentirosa favorita –me dijo, robándome un beso demasiado rápido.

¿Qué más daba que seguramente tenía cara aún de dormida y que llevara durmiendo todo el día? Mis neuronas se acababan de ir de fiesta a alguna parte lejos de mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos besarnos con tranquilidad, mi móvil empezó a vibrar, aún en mi bolsillo. Nick se apartó rápidamente al notar la vibración, extrañado. Vi como miraba hacia mis vaqueros, seguramente preguntándose qué había ahí dentro. Me reí al ver su cara de confusión.

-Es mi móvil, tonto –le dije, sacando la Blackberry de mi bolsillo y agitándola delante de sus narices. Nick se unió a mis carcajadas.

-Ya decía yo… -murmuró.

Ignorando su reacción, abrí el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

"_Haz el favor de dejar de hacer cochinadas con tu… ¿novio? y bajad a cenar de una vez. Tenemos un invitado –Galleta"_

Nick leyó el mensaje por encima de mi hombro; era demasiado curioso.

-Vamos allá –dijo, levantándose de la cama y tendiéndome la mano para que le imitara.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. No podía bajar a cenar con sus padres y el resto del clan con esas pintas. Nick puso los ojos en blanco al ver que tardaba en decidirme.

-Vas perfectamente, April –me dijo, deteniéndose a mirar mi camiseta con su cara en ella, sonriendo a la vez –. Venga, ya he oído a tu estómago crujir por lo menos dos veces seguidas.

Esbozando una sonrisa tímida, le cogí de la mano y le dejé que me dirigiera por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Denise se giró hacia la puerta para mirarnos cuando nos vio entrar.

-Ah, hola April, cariño –me saludó con una sonrisa –. No sabía que estabas aún en casa.

Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su hijo, mientras que él me apretaba aún más la mano.

-Se ha quedado dormida, mamá –le dijo Nick, dejándome sola un momento para acercarse a ella y darle un beso –. ¿Qué tal han ido las compras?

-Muy bien, Nicholas. Anne ha encontrado cosas muy bonitas –dijo. Nick y yo intercambiamos una mirada fugaz.

Parecía que a Denise le gustaba Anne, lo cual dificultaría las cosas si Kev decidía quedarse con Summer. Me di cuenta de que nada de eso era mi problema, así que debía mantenerme alejada.

-¿Puede quedarse April a cenar, mamá? –le dijo Nick a su madre. Ella asintió, animada.

-Claro, he hecho comida para todos –nos dijo. Me dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente, lo cual me calmó un poco –; id al salón, con el resto. Creo que Kevin y Joseph están poniendo la mesa. Tu padre y Frankie llegarán en un momento.

-¿De verdad que no quieres que te ayude aquí, Denise? –le pregunté antes de seguir a Nick hacia el salón. Ella negó con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que me fuera de allí.

-April, espera –me dijo justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina. Me giré para ver qué quería.

Denise se acercó a mí y me sujetó por los hombros, deteniéndose para mirar mi cara. Le devolví la mirada un poco confundida. De repente, asintió brevemente como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a lo que fuera que le rondaba la cabeza en mis ojos, y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias –me dijo, al separarse de mí, volviendo a controlar la comida que estaba preparando.

Tras estar un par de segundos parada en el borde de la puerta sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, decidí que era mejor salir de allí. Sin embargo, caminé lentamente, con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Estaba segura de que Denise me había dado las gracias por haber vuelto. Se había dado cuenta de que Nick y yo volvíamos a estar como antes, y supuse que le hacía feliz el hecho de ver a su hijo contento… ¿no?

-¡Por fin! –exclamó la voz de Galleta cuando me vio entrar en el salón. Estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de un chico que me sonaba demasiado –. ¿Qué estabas haciendo para tardar tanto?

Nick, Joe y Kevin estaban poniendo la mesa e intentando contar cuánta gente iba a cenar allí esa noche, mientras que Anne estaba completamente repantingada en un sofá, hojeando una revista de novias. Ni siquiera se levantó para decirme hola.

-Eh… me he pasado un momento por la cocina para ver qué estaba cocinando Denise –le dije a Galleta. No quería entrar en detalles delante de tanta gente, así que ya le contaría lo del abrazo.

Liz se levantó del sofá y arrastró consigo al invitado, acercándose a mí. Me di cuenta de cómo me miraba él, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, como si estuviera muy seguro de sí mismo.

-April, ¿conoces a David? –me preguntó Liz, como presentándome al tipo.

Vale, me quedé mirándolo un segundo. David… David Henrie. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra encima, demasiado discreto. Por encima del cuello de la camiseta asomaban sus pectorales perfectamente dibujados, como si fueran de piedra o algo así. Me volvían loca los cuellos.

-Ah, vaya –murmuré, decidiendo volver a la realidad para saludarle –. Encantada de conocerte, David.

Me dieron ganas de añadir "_casi no te reconozco con tanta ropa encima"_. Es que era cierto: casi todas las fotos que veía de él por internet eran de él sin camiseta o casi. Sabía que no tenía muy buena fama (Liz y yo solíamos llamarle "El Jugador"); pero era amigo de Joe. Supuse que por eso estaba allí.

-Igualmente… April –me dijo, acercándose para darme un abrazo. Demasiadas confianzas para ser la primera vez que nos veíamos, ¿no?

Inmediatamente, Nick apareció a mi lado, como protegiendo su territorio.

-Hola, David –dijo –. No sabía que te quedabas a cenar.

Nick le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara y, por fin, el Jugador apartó la vista de mí y se dirigió a mi novio.

-Hola, Nick. Sí, Joe me ha invitado –respondió, estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ya conoces a mi novia –le dijo el Jonas, recalcando las palabras "mi novia". Henrie nos miró a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, ya la conozco –contestó. Noté que Liz clavaba su mirada en mí.

-¿Novios otra vez? –vocalizó en voz baja. Asentí brevemente, rezando para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación.

Aún algo tenso, Nick pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó contra sí. Me lo tomé como un halago: se preocupaba por mí y tenía celos. Eso era bueno de vez en cuando.

Liz seguía mirando a David. No podía engañar a nadie, a mí también me gustaba, pero simplemente eso. Era realmente atractivo, en eso estábamos de acuerdo, pero no me gustaba pensar en su fama. Supuestamente era un creído y trataba mal a la gente.

No, definitivamente no era mi tipo.

-¿Cuándo cenamos? –preguntó de repente Anne, aún en su sofá. Miró a Kevin con un cierto aire de superioridad.

-Cuando vengan mi padre y mi hermano –respondió el mayor. Ella resopló y volvió a su revista.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Me di cuenta de que Kev fruncía un poco el ceño, a la vez que recogía una bolsa de comida china. Dejé al Joe, Nick, David y Liz hablando y fui a acercarme al mayor.

-¿Has comprado comida china por si acaso no tienes suficiente con la comida de tu madre? –le pregunté en voz baja, intentando bromear. Él esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No sabía que íbamos a cenar hoy todos juntos –respondió vagamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Decidí seguirle.

Denise seguía allí, removiendo algo en una sartén a la vez que tarareaba una canción que sonaba de fondo; me di cuenta de que era Paranoid. Sonreí.

-¿Al final habías comprado comida china? –le preguntó la señora Jonas a su hijo. Me quedé en la puerta, mirando la escena.

-Antes de que supiera que ibas a hacer una cena tan fantástica –le dijo Kevin a su madre, regalándole una sonrisa que parecía más verdadera.

Denise le revolvió el pelo como si siguiera siendo un niño pequeño y luego volvió a sus cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Kevin me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera, así que le hice caso.

Anduvo hasta el estudio, un sitio en el que yo ya había estado antes. En realidad, me conocía toda la casa casi de memoria.

Estar con él a solas allí no me importaba, sino que era como reconfortante. Siempre había confiado mucho en Kevin.

Sin embargo, no era el chico alegre y decidido de siempre; se dejó caer en el sofá una vez que estuve dentro y cerré la puerta. Supuse que si quería hablar no querría que alguien pudiera oírnos.

-Antes de ir a por la comida china… he ido a ver a Summer –soltó de repente, mirando al suelo.

Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos verdes parecían estar empañados. El corazón se me hizo un nudo.

-¿Vais… en serio? –pregunté, intentando aclarar las cosas.

-No estoy seguro –respondió.

-Venga, Kevin. Está claro que las cosas entre tú y Anne no van bien –le dije, acercándome un poco hacia él. Odiaba verle triste.

-Lo peor es que tengo que casarme con ella –murmuró, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. Si se ponía a llorar estaba segura de que yo iría detrás.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no estás seguro, Kev –le dije, intentando calmarlo. Alzó la cabeza parar mirarme.

-Todo el mundo espera que lo haga. Ya está hecho –dijo –; mi madre se lleva bien con ella, la aprecia. ¿Qué crees que dirán si dejo a Anne por una chica a la que acabo de conocer?

-Kevin, ¿quieres a Anne? –pregunté, decidida a ser directa. No me gustaba el matiz de su tono de voz, como anticipando lágrimas.

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro de si sigo enamorado de ella –contestó.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, como intentando consolarlo.

-Supongo que tú eres el único que puede decidir qué va a hacer –murmuré –. Eres tú el que se va a casar con ella.

Kevin asintió, como aceptando mis palabras. Aún así, estaba segura de que eso no servía de mucho. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada más.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta, que se abrió suavemente dejando ver a Nick, medio asomado.

-Papá y Frankie ya han llegado, Kev –le dijo a su hermano. Ambos nos levantamos, dispuestos a salir de allí.

-Sí… me muero de hambre –dijo Kevin, esbozando una expresión tranquila y echando a andar por delante de nosotros.

Nick me miró fijamente.

-¿Está muy mal? –me preguntó. Sabía que él estaba al corriente de todo, así que era normal que se preocupara por su hermano.

-No lo sé, Nicholas… tiene un gran lío en la cabeza –le dije, acercándome para cogerle de la mano. Él asintió.

-Supongo que tendrá que decidirse pronto; la boda es este domingo –murmuró.

Ambos fuimos hacia el salón otra vez, que ya estaba lleno. Los padres se sentaron encabezando la mesa, con Frankie a su lado, mientras que el resto nos esparcimos por donde pudimos. Al final, quedé entre Kevin y Nick, con David en frente. La pobre Galleta tuvo que sentarse con Joe a su derecha y David a su izquierda; Anne se colocó al lado de Kevin y de Denise.

Noté como David miraba a Liz disimuladamente, mientras que ella intentaba concentrarse en su plato, nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás a la boda? –le preguntó Anne a David con una sonrisa, como si le conociera de toda la vida. Él bebió un poco de su vaso y alzó la vista, tan encantador como siempre.

-Claro que sí. El primer Jonas se casa, eso hay que presenciarlo –dijo, echándole un vistazo a Kevin.

-Kevin, ¿has invitado a Summer? –le preguntó Denise a su hijo.

El mayor se quedó congelado, como si no se esperara la pregunta, mientras que el resto de la mesa que estaba enterada del pastel (Joe, Liz, Nick y yo) nos quedamos mirando la escena, completamente tensos. Incluso dejamos de comer.

-Eh… ¿por qué lo preguntas, mamá? –respondió Kev, seguramente muerto de miedo.

-No, simplemente lo digo porque no la he visto en las listas que me habéis pasado Anne y tú. Y creía que era una buena amiga vuestra, ¿no? –siguió la señora Jonas.

Todos respiramos aliviados.

-Ya, bueno… –intervino Anne –; Summer es sólo la asistente de April y Liz, no tiene por qué estar invitada a la boda.

Seguía con sus aires de superioridad.

-No es sólo una asistente, también es una amiga –intervino Galleta, dejándome shockeada. Cada vez parecía apreciar más a Summer. Sonreí con calidez.

Aún no entendía cómo Anne podía actuar de esa forma tan altiva, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba delante de sus futuros suegros y cuñados.

-Summer estará invitada –añadió Joe, apoyando a su Galletita. Nicholas y yo asentimos, mientras que Kevin sonreía.

Anne, sin embargo, no parecía estar igual de contenta.

-Suponía que la novia suele decidir qué invitados van a su boda, ¿no? –espetó, mirando a Kevin con frialdad.

Los padres se miraron un poco nerviosos, como preparados para presenciar la primera pelea pública de los tortolitos. Pero se quedaron callados, sabiendo que ese no era su territorio.

-Sí, suele hacerlo. Pero el novio puede decidir también –le contestó Kevin, intentando no levantar la voz.

Anne esbozó una expresión más típica de una niña a la que no le han concedido su deseo, como si estuviera a punto de echarse al suelo a patalear hasta que le compraran el helado. En su caso, no invitar a _la asistente_.

-Bueno, creo que eso podremos discutirlo otro día –intervino por fin el señor Jonas, con su voz apacible pero firme. Anne apartó la mirada, frustrada.

Sin embargo, Kevin hizo lo que nunca me habría imaginado que pudiera hacer: se levantó de la mesa y dejó su servilleta encima de la mesa, casi con violencia.

-Tranquilos, no tendréis que preocuparos de listas de invitados –dijo alto y claro –, porque no va a haber boda.

Un estado de shock y desconcierto invadió la mesa. Aunque claro, a los señores Jonas y a Anne les pilló más desprevenidos; el resto teníamos una ligera idea de lo que podía pasar. Pero David parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro.

-¿Có-cómo que no va a haber boda? –preguntó Anne, aún descolocada. Noté que jugueteaba nerviosa con su anillo de compromiso, como aterrorizada de sólo pensar que tendría que dejar de llevarlo.

Llegados a este punto, aquello más bien parecía un partido de tenis, girando la cabeza para mirar a Kevin y luego a Anne, intentando estar preparados para cualquiera que fuera su reacción.

-Voto por el plato a la cabeza –oí que le decía Joe a Liz, intentando ser discreto.

Anne casi le fulmina con la mirada.

-Kevin, no puedes decirme esto así de repente –dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento. Por su cara podría decirse que estaba a punto de llorar.

Inmediatamente, los señores Jonas se levantaron de la mesa, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que no debían estar allí. Salieron demasiado veloces, llevándose a Frankie con ellos. Luego, Nick se levantó, seguido por mí y por el resto. Quizá era mejor dejar a Kevin y a Anne a solas.

-Es demasiado pronto, te lo he dicho esta mañana pero no me has escuchado –oí que le decía Kevin a Anne antes de que todos saliéramos de allí.

Por una parte, estaba feliz por Kevin; había decidido qué era lo que quería y se había enfrentado a todos. Bueno, se estaba enfrentando a su prometida aún. Pero sí, una parte de mí me aseguraba que le iría bien, que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Apreté más fuerte la mano de Nick entre mis dedos, mientras que él parecía acercarse aún más. Habíamos acabado todos en una especie de sala de juegos que tenían, con una pantalla gigante y los videojuegos. Lo primero que hizo David fue espachurrarse en el sofá, con las piernas muy abiertas, como se suponía que se sentaban _los hombres._ Joe, Liz, Nick y yo nos quedamos de pie, demasiado nerviosos como para hacer o decir algo.

-En fin, supongo que ya no tendré que buscar un traje para la boda –dijo David, intentando ser gracioso. Joe le lanzó una mirada algo rara.

-Quizá sería mejor que te fueras a casa –le dijo el mediano. Sin embargo, Henrie ni siquiera puso cara de ofendido, sino que asintió brevemente y se levantó para despedirse de su amigo.

-Nos vemos –le dijo.

Antes de irse, nos dirigió un pequeño gesto con la cabeza al resto, a modo de despedida. Supuse que sabía el camino hasta la salida, porque nadie le acompañó.

Desde esa sala no se podía oír nada de lo que pasaba fuera, así que no sabía si habrían gritos o lloros. Ni siquiera sabía si Kevin habría muerto asesinado por la novia despechada.

Aparté la imagen de mi mente.

-En serio, ese chico no sabe cómo comportarse en público –dijo Galleta cuando David se marchó. Joe la miró algo receloso.

-Es un poco… especial. Pero no es mala persona –murmuró, dando vueltas por la habitación.

Ahora era cuando más se notaba la diferencia entre las personalidades de cada uno: Nick se sentó en el sofá, completamente estirado, como si estuviera pensando o esperando una señal para levantarse de un salto; sin embargo, Joe no podía pararse quieto.

Liz y yo nos sentamos también, manteniendo silencio.

-¿Creéis que se lo habrá tomado mal? –preguntó Joe –; ya ha pasado un buen rato y no tenemos noticias.

Tras debatirlo un poco, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos salir de nuestro escondite y ver qué había pasado. Por si acaso, Joe agarró un bate, deseoso de parar a la asesina de su hermano.

Pero no vimos ningún cadáver cuando entramos en el salón, sino a Anne y a Kevin… besándose apasionadamente.

* * *

**y ahora, volvamos al tema: ¿imagináis qué es lo que va a pasar? espero que no, porque estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto para que sea una sorpresa. Como me voy de vacaciones por 5 días o así, no podré subir capítulo hasta después. ¡Lo siento mucho!**

**Quiero que me digáis qué os parece cómo van las cosas en reviews o por twitter (vicckiee), porque me interesa mucho vuestra opinión.  
**

**Sin embargo, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir leyendo mi historia. ¡Cuidaros mucho!**

**-Vicky.**


	47. Demasiados Líos

**CAPÍTULO 47 – DEMASIADOS LÍOS**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de ver a Kev y a Anne besándose como los enamorados que ya no creía que eran, todos decidimos salir de allí lo antes posible, por si acaso las cosas volvían a torcerse. Sus problemas parecían haberse solucionado demasiado rápido, ¿no? ¿O es que yo exageraba la situación en mi cabeza? Era posible que Kev se hubiera dado cuenta de que su pequeño lío con Summer simplemente había sido un encaprichamiento o un desliz. Quizá sí que seguía enamorado de Anne, sin importarle lo mucho que hubiera cambiado. Y es que, posiblemente ella sólo estaba pasando una mala racha, como casi todas las novias semanas antes de casarse.

-Yo no seré como esas chicas que se transforman cuando están a punto de casarse; seguiré siendo la misma de siempre.

Nick apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Me dí cuenta de que acababa de pensar en voz alta: me había oído. Empecé a sonrojarme como una tonta.

-Me parece muy bien –dijo, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa –; estaba seguro de que tú no eras de esas… tengo suerte.

Nadie diría algo así si no hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de casarse contigo, ¿verdad? Intenté no pensar en boda entre Nicholas y yo. Aun así, sonreí.

-¿Insinúas que algún día nos casaremos? –le pregunté. Ese no era el momento de irme con vergüenzas. Y sí, yo sí podía vernos pasando el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

-Algún día –susurró.

Nick había insistido en llevarme a casa en coche, a pesar de que eran sólo unas calles de distancia. Exactamente 2 canciones de duración fue el trayecto.

Frenó delante de mi puerta y se giró en su asiento para mirarme de frente. Yo estaba a punto de bajarme del coche, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de su examen.

-¿No vienes? –pregunté, pensando que esa noche él se quedaría a dormir conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Mejor aún, ahora no teníamos que preocuparnos por mi madre o mi hermano. Lo cual me recordaba que tenía que ir a verlos pronto.

-Sinceramente, me encantaría. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor –me dijo, apartándome cariñosamente el pelo de la cara y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja.

-No quiero dormir sola –le dije, preocupada. ¿Por qué de repente no quería quedarse conmigo? Seguramente se arrepentía de que hubiéramos vuelto.

Nick sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco quiero que estés sola, pero estoy preocupado por Kevin y me gustaría hablar con él sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Asentí brevemente, entendiendo sus razones.

-Creía que él era el sabio del bosque –bromeé, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada siempre me mataba.

-No sé si en esta situación sigue siendo un sabio –me dijo, sonriendo.

Volví a asentir, como dando punto final a la conversación y me dispuse a salir del coche. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar el manillar, Nick me sujetó firmemente por el brazo para impedir que me fuera.

-Espera, quería pedirte algo –dijo. ¿Estaba nervioso? No conseguía centrar su mirada en la mía.

-Lo que quieras.

Tomó aire y luego sonrió mortalmente, aunque como si fuera vulnerable.

-Ven a la boda conmigo. Como mi pareja –soltó. Sonreí más ampliamente.

-Claro –contesté rápidamente, como si eso fuera algo obvio. Nick pareció animarse –; se supone que las novias tenemos que acompañar a nuestros novios en ocasiones especiales. Y es mi cuñado el que se casa, ¿cómo me lo iba a perder?

Nick se rió ligeramente, para luego negar con la cabeza como dejándome por un caso perdido. A continuación, puso su mano en mi nuca y se acercó con ternura para besarme.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? –dijo, separándose un segundo para clavar sus ojos marrón chocolate en los míos. Sentí que las piernas se me hacían gelatina.

-Nunca. Y tú nunca cederás a quedarte, ¿verdad? –murmuré, decidida a intentarlo una vez más. Nick bajó la mirada, pero sonreía.

-Será mejor que bajes del coche antes de que cambie de opinión –me dijo, volviendo a recomponerse en su asiento del conductor, a punto de arrancar el coche otra vez para irse.

Pero yo no quería que se fuera, le quería todo para mí esa noche. Había estado mucho tiempo sin él, y ahora que le tenía de vuelta le quería las 24 horas del día pegado a mí.

Fingí darme por vencida, suspirando sonoramente. Noté como él me observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras me giraba para abrir la puerta.

-Está bien. Me tocará dormir sola… otra vez. Justo hoy que no voy a llevar pijama…–dejé caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Intenté no sonreír cuando me giré para despedirme –; buenas noches, Nick. Que duermas bien.

Al parecer, mi plan había dado resultado, porque noté que estaba tenso sobre el asiento, como si no se esperara mi comentario. Hice un gesto con la mano y me bajé del coche, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de mi casa, aún con la esperanza de que Nick bajara del coche y me arrastrara hacia mi habitación.

Pero en vez de eso, oí cómo el motor del coche rugía al arrancar, saliendo súper deprisa de allí.

Volvía a estar sola.

Y tenía que trabajar en mis métodos de seducción.

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Lo último que recordaba era estar discutiendo a voz de grito con Anne, porque ella se empeñaba en que había otra chica y que por eso la quería dejar. Bueno, lo de la chica era cierto, pero ese no era el motivo por el que quería que rompiéramos.

-¿Es que no te atreves a decírmelo? ¿Es eso? –gritaba ella. Me quedé parado mirándola, manteniéndome algo distante.

-No, no es eso –contesté, intentando calmarme y volviendo a mi tono de voz habitual. Me acerqué para sujetarle la mano, tratando de que ella también se tranquilizara –; hemos cambiado, Anne. Tú y yo. Y la fecha es demasiado pronto.

-Si de verdad estuvieras enamorado de mí, no creerías que es demasiado pronto –dijo. Las lágrimas que ella había luchado por contener empezaban a derramarse sin remedio.

-No… eso no –dije. Aún así, no soportaba verla llorar –; no llores, Annette.

Bajó la cabeza, como si no quisiera que la mirara y luego se apartó de mí. Siguió sollozando, incontrolable.

De repente, el corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, recordando todos nuestros momentos juntos: al principio en Disney World, cuando creí que la había perdido, los días de espera hasta saber que se había despertado del coma…

Seguía enamorado de ella.

-Anne… lo siento –murmuré, acercándome de nuevo a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Ya no me quieres? –preguntó en voz baja, demasiado indefensa.

-Sí te quiero. Perdóname, soy un cobarde. Me ha entrado miedo… no sé que ha sido exactamente. Lo siento mucho –dije, mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su cara, apartando sus lágrimas del camino.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, Kevin –me dijo, sin moverse.

-No te preocupes –contesté.

Entonces fue cuando empecé a besarla con todas mis fuerzas, convencido de que seguía queriéndola; ella era la mujer con la que me quería casar.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Joe me había acompañado a casa antes de que Nick y April salieran de la casa Jonas, así que cuando llegamos estábamos solos.

-¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? –le pregunté, obligándole a tumbarse en el sofá del salón.

Joe sonrió seductoramente, a la vez que se empezaba a quitar la camiseta. Vaya, sí que era veloz con sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó, tirando de mí hasta que quedé encima suyo. Nuestras bocas estaban muy cerca, de manera que con sólo inclinarme un poco podría rozar mis labios con los suyos. Intenté mantener la cabeza fría.

-Eh… sí quiero –susurré –; pero no aquí, en el sofá. En cualquier momento pueden llegar Nick y April y pillarnos haciendo cosas indebidas.

Joe compuso una expresión traviesa y empezó a besarme desde el hombro hasta el cuello, a punto de subir por mi mandíbula hasta mis labios. No podía hacer nada… era imposible mantenerse distante.

-Podemos… subir a tu… habitación –dijo Joe entre beso y beso –… si tú quieres…

-¿A qué viene esa urgencia? –pregunté, curiosa por saber por qué mi novio estaba tan _necesitado_ de repente.

Joseph me miró fijamente.

-No es una urgencia… es una necesidad. Siempre tengo ganas de ti –me dijo, apartando un segundo la mirada, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Evité que siguiera besándome y le obligué a mirarme.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Joe? –le dije, casi forzándole a contestar.

Se puso nervioso, pero al parecer estaba dispuesto a contarme. Con demasiada facilidad, me manejó a su antojo hasta dejarme sentada en sus rodillas, pasando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí. Luego, carraspeó distraído.

-Es… es por David –me dijo.

David Henrie, su amigo e invitado de esa noche a la cena. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunté, confundida.

-Él… me he dado cuenta de que te miraba mucho –murmuró, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Y? –insistí. Aún así, ya veía por dónde iban los tiros.

-Tú no parecías muy incómoda a su lado –siguió Joe, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Estás celoso? –pregunté, dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Sí –contestó –; David siempre consigue a todas las chicas que quiere.

-A mí desde luego que no –le dije, acariciando su cara. Raspaba un poco, por su nuevo hábito de dejarse un poco de barba. Aún así, no me quejaba; me gustaba cuando iba así –; yo ya tengo novio, el único que podría querer.

Joe pareció animarse un poco, besándome con delicadeza y abrazándome contra sí. Sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que Joe Jonas, el ser más perfecto de la Tierra (al menos para mí) se sintiera inseguro ante la idea de perderme. ¿De verdad pensaba que me iría así como así con uno de sus mejores amigos?

De repente, oímos cómo un coche frenaba delante de la casa, así que supuse que serían Nick y April. Me bajé de un salto del regazo de Joe y corrí hacia la ventana para espiar un poco.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó mi novio, mirándome desde el sofá como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se callara y otro para que se acercara conmigo. Joe se rió ligeramente, para luego venir a mi lado.

-¿De qué crees que están hablando? –le pregunté en voz baja, mirando a la parejita, que seguía dentro del coche.

-Seguramente Nick le está pidiendo que le acompañe como su pareja a la boda –soltó Joe. Me quedé callada, pensando en que él aún no me lo había pedido a mí.

-¿Crees que habrá boda, después de todo? –pregunté, intentando no pensar en eso. Si quería pedírmelo, ya lo haría.

-Pues después de ver el beso… sí, supongo que sí –dijo Joe, sin quitarle ojo al coche.

Al parecer tenía razón, porque en seguida April y Nick se dieron un abrazo. Además, ella parecía muy contenta. _¡Maldito Joe, pídeme que te acompañe de una vez!_

-¿Y tú vas a ir con alguien? –se me escapó.

Joe se giró para mirarme, divertido.

-Claro que sí: contigo –me dijo –; bueno, eso si quieres acompañarme…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamé –. Ya te estaba costando pedírmelo.

Joe se rió en voz baja, para luego darme un abrazo.

-Galletita tonta… a partir de ahora tú iras adónde quiera que vaya yo. ¿Entendido?

Contuve las ganas de asentir como uno de esos perros que se ponen en el coche, los _perros asentidores_.

Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que el coche de Nick había desaparecido y en su lugar, April nos miraba desde la puerta, de pie y con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Estabais espiándonos? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Iba sola.

-¿No te ha funcionado el truquito para que Nick se quedara a dormir contigo? –pregunté yo, como acto reflejo. Torció el gesto.

-Calla –murmuró. – ¿Por qué no se ha querido quedar conmigo?

Joe y yo nos miramos fugazmente, como alarmados.

-Tendrá que mantener las apariencias delante de mis padres –dijo Joe –. No puede arriesgarse a que se den cuenta de que su pequeño hijito duerme en casa de su novia todas las noches.

April asintió, como valorando esa opción.

-Me ha dicho que tenía que hablar con Kevin sobre todo lo que ha pasado, que quizá necesita ayuda –nos dijo.

Joe pareció ponerse nervioso.

-Soy un hermano horrible –murmuró, dándome un beso demasiado breve, cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta –. Creo que yo también debería ir a ver cómo está. Te quiero, Liz.

Después, salió disparado de allí. Apostaba lo que fuera a que iba corriendo hasta su casa; al fin y al cabo, era él el que adoraba correr.

Cuando April y yo nos quedamos solas, no estábamos de humor para hablar, así que simplemente nos dejamos caer en el sofá con dos botes de helado y encendimos la televisión. Como siempre, hacían repeticiones de _Friends_.

-¿Te ha pedido Nick que vayas con él a la boda? –pregunté de repente, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Sí. ¿Y a ti Joe? –dijo ella. Asentí acelerada.

-Tendremos que ir de compras pronto –murmuré.

Al día siguiente iba a ser lunes y la boda era ese fin de semana. Más nos valía darnos prisa para buscarnos ropa, porque estaba segura de que los Jonas celebraban las cosas a lo grande.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Cuando llegué a casa todos parecían haberse ido a la cama ya, así que pensé en ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche e irme directamente a dormir. Ya hablaría con Kevin al día siguiente, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco.

Sin embargo, oí a alguien hablar desde la cocina, casi en un susurro. Intentando no hacer ruido, me asomé para ver quién era.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo Anne antes de colgar.

Se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, porque se giró rápidamente, algo sobresaltada.

-Buenas noches, Annette –saludé, mirándola fijamente. Parecía nerviosa.

-Ah… hola, Nicholas –me dijo. Cuando encendí la luz ella entrecerró los ojos –; estaba hablando con… con mi madre. Sí, me ha dicho que os mandara saludos a todos.

¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil creerla? Sin embargo, asentí brevemente.

-Igualmente –murmuré –. Eh, ¿Kevin está durmiendo ya?

Anne asintió antes de salir de allí con paso veloz, como si mi sola presencia la incomodara. Era cierto que había cambiado mucho… quizá demasiado. Pero si hacía feliz a mi hermano, ¿quién era yo para oponerme? Aunque estaba claro que algo pasaba. Su madre vivía en Nueva York, a 3 horas de diferencia de Los Ángeles. Lo más seguro era que ella estuviera durmiendo ya, ¿no?

_No te metas donde no te llaman, Nicholas._

Cuando estaba a punto de llenarme un vaso con leche, noté como mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo.

"_Espero que estés durmiendo bien a gusto, solo. Te echo de menos –April"_

Sonreí brevemente, pensando en sus intentos por que me quedara a dormir con ella. Pero por mucho que me apetecía ir a dormir abrazados, estaba seguro de que mis padres ya sospechaban algo. Y mentir diciendo que salía a correr de buena mañana ya no era efectivo.

"_Aún no estoy durmiendo. Podría salir de casa ahora mismo y colarme en tu cama. ¿Qué te parece la idea? –Nick"_

Di un sorbo de mi vaso, y casi en 2 segundos me llegó la respuesta:

"_¿Has hablado ya con Kevin? –April"_

Tecleé rápidamente la respuesta.

"_Está durmiendo… creo. Además, he oído a Anne hablar con alguien sospechoso, escondida en la cocina a oscuras. ¿Me esperas despierta? –Nick"_

Cuando estaba dejando el vaso en el lavavajillas, mi móvil volvió a vibrar.

"_La muy… Tendrás que quedarte y averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Tenemos muchas noches para estar juntos, ¿no? Buenas noches. Te quiero –April"_

Me lo tenía merecido por no haber aceptado a quedarme la primera vez que ella me lo pidió. Sin embargo, le contesté antes de subir a mi habitación.

"_Detective Nicholas a su servicio. Quizá contrate a Joe para que me ayude. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio. Que duermas bien, te quiero –Nick"_

Al día siguiente teníamos que hacer una visita al estudio para grabar esas introducciones tipo _"Estás viendo Disney Channel"_ y una sesión de fotos para promocionar el canal. Por suerte, la cita no estaba programada para demasiado pronto, así que podríamos dormir.

Caminé con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta el primer piso, intentando averiguar si Kevin se había dormido ya. Su puerta estaba cerrada, así que la pasé de largo. Joe al parecer aún no había vuelto, porque la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par, y las luces estaban apagadas.

Supuse que ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de todo al día siguiente. Lo único que me apetecía era darme una ducha larga y meterme en la cama.

Mañana vería a April… otra vez. Justo cuando una frase aparecía en mi mente, quizá para una canción, me quedé dormido.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

¡Llegas a tu propia casa y nadie te recibe con un abrazo o un vaso de chocolate caliente! ¡Oh, mundo cruel!

En realidad no me importaba. Sabía que había sido un día bastante duro, así que después de asegurarme de que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, me fui a mi cama. Al día siguiente teníamos un pequeño lío en el estudio, así que más me valía dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el móvil lo que me hizo despertarme. Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, busqué a tientas mi iPhone sobre la mesita de noche. "Galletita llamando".

-Buenos días, Galleta –murmuré, con la voz socarrona de buena mañana.

-Buenos días, Joe –saludó ella con una voz demasiado animada. ¿No era a ella a quien le costaba levantarse? –¿aún estabas durmiendo?

¿Se oía el ruido de un motor de coche? No podía ser que yo aún no me hubiera levantado y ella ya estuviera de camino a alguna parte.

-Ehh… sí. Pero ya me levanto –dije. ¡Maldita voz gangosa! –. ¿Estáis April y tú ya en el coche de camino al estudio? ¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado? ¿Es muy tarde?

Oí como Liz se reía ligeramente.

-No… no estoy con April –contestó. Oí un acelerón –David ha venido a casa y se ha ofrecido a llevarme antes a desayunar a Starbucks. Luego iremos al estudio. ¿Vas a ir, verdad?

¿Qué? David, mi supuesto amigo había ido a recoger a mi novia para llevarla a desayunar. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo tramaba. Deseé gritarle con todas mis fuerzas a Liz para que saliera del coche inmediatamente, pero por otra parte… ella había accedido a subir a su coche, ¿no?

¿Por qué estaba tan paranoico? David simplemente estaba intentando ser amable.

-Eh… Claro. Nos veremos luego en el estudio, Galleta –dije –. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Joe –contestó ella, animada –. ¡Tengo ganas de verte!

Luego colgó.

Bueno, eso era buena señal, ¿no?

Decidí salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Sí, yo era un paranoico, pero no podía dejar que el mujeriego de David se llevara a la chica a la que quería, ¿verdad?

-Hola mamá –saludé al llegar al salón. Rebusqué en busca de las llaves de mi coche. ¿Por qué nunca las dejaba en su sitio? Al final las encontré debajo del cojín en el sofá. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre –; hasta luego, mamá.

Rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, salí de allí volando hacia el garaje. Yo sabía a qué Starbucks solía David llevar a sus conquistas… empecé a darme miedo a mí mismo.

Decidí poner la radio, para intentar desconectar.

"_Buenos días, oyentes de Radio California. Hoy tenemos un panorama musical repleto de buena música… empezaremos con Paranoid de los Jonas Brothers"_

¡Hasta la radio!

La apagué con un gruñido, a la vez que me acercaba al Starbucks. Sí, pude ver el coche de David aparcado delante, así que con decisión aparqué detrás. Estaba seguro de que ellos me habrían visto desde dentro del local, que tenía unos amplios ventanales… y además, una nube de paparazzi empezó a rodear mi coche.

-¿Has quedado con David y Liz, Joe? –me preguntó uno.

-¿Es verdad que están saliendo juntos? –preguntó otro.

Usé todo mi autocontrol para no ponerme a gritarle como un energúmeno.

En vez de eso, me abrí paso hasta dentro del Starbucks. Pronto vi a David y a Liz al fondo, hablando despreocupadamente. No, no se habían dado cuenta de que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días –saludé, acercándome a ellos e intentando parecer de buen humor.

Me di cuenta de que ambos estaban sentados muy juntos, quizá demasiado. Me las arreglé para abrirme un hueco entre ambos.

-Joseph, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Liz, asombrada. Sin embargo, sonreía.

Quizá algo protector, me acerqué para abrazarla y darle un beso. Noté como David me miraba con su expresión divertida.

-No sabía que te darías tanta prisa por venir –se burló él, tendiéndome la mano en plan amistoso. Se la estreché demasiado fuerte.

Yo sabía que David no lo podía evitar, era un seductor por naturaleza… pero esa vez se había equivocado de Galletita.

-De repente me entró hambre –dije yo, intentando seguir el hilo divertido de la conversación.

-¿Y lo más cerca que tenías era este Starbucks? –preguntó Liz, algo burlona. Le di un golpecito cariñoso.

-Está bien… voy a pedirme algo –anuncié, levantándome de la mesa –¿os traigo algo?

Pero ellos ya habían vuelto a su conversación, quizá demasiado animados.

Supongo que era bueno que mi amigo y mi novia se llevaran bien, ¿no?

* * *

**Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en subir capítulo nuevo. Lo siento MUCHO! he estado fuera y luego se me han acumulado las cosas por hacer. Espero que tengáis en cuenta que me he quedado hasta casi las 4 de la madrugada acabando este cap! y encima no me dejaba guardarlo... mundo cruel.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado! :) quizá es un poco lento? no sé, intentaré que las cosas se animen más adelante.**

**Gracias por seguir esperando con paciencia pacienciosa.**

**-Vicky.  
**


	48. Soy Tu Mayor Fan

**CAPÍTULO 48 – SOY TU MAYOR FAN**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Puntual como siempre, Summer apareció en la puerta de mi habitación para despertarme a la hora correcta. Y sí, le costó sacarme de la cama.

-Tienes cosas que hacer hoy, ¿qué te parece si te levantas de una puñetera vez? –me gritó, tirando de mi pie. Hundí la cabeza en mi almohada.

-Unff, que lo hagan los demás… ¿ni siquiera llevo más de dos meses en Disney y ya me quieren en todas partes? –gruñí.

Sum no pareció aceptar mi queja, así que siguió tirando hasta que cedí. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz deslumbrante que entraba por las ventanas, intenté centrarme un poco en ella.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté. No sabía si se había enterado ya del beso entre Kev y Anne. De hecho, me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de su situación.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella, sacudiéndose el pelo y componiendo una sonrisa no demasiado convincente.

-¿No quieres hablar sobre lo que ha pasado con Kevin? –insistí. ¿Cómo podía seguir ahí parada estoicamente? Si yo estuviera en su lugar seguramente estaría llorando por las esquinas.

-Nada ha pasado con Kevin. Hemos… terminado lo que fuera que empezamos –contestó, agachándose para coger la ropa que yo misma dejé tirada la noche anterior.

Juraría que sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero al volver a girarse para mirarme, todo parecía estar igual que antes. Nada pasaba, o al menos esa era la cara que mostraba.

Tampoco me parecía justo seguir hurgando en la herida, así que asentí brevemente.

-Sabes que cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo –le dije, antes de dirigirme hacia el baño para ducharme y arreglarme.

Uno de mis problemas era que tendía a pensar _demasiado_ durante las duchas. Era como si, a la vez que abría el grifo del agua, abría mi mente y todos los pensamientos posibles empezaran a salir descontrolados –desde una canción hasta a qué podría cenar esa noche. Y ese día tocaba Nick.

No se había querido quedar a dormir conmigo la noche anterior, y en parte le entendía porque tenía que apoyar a su hermano, pero ¿y si la chispa que había entre los dos se hubiera apagado? ¿Y si esa _conexión especial_ había muerto? _Fireflies_ empezó a sonar en mi cabeza, entremezclada con las imágenes de Nick y yo besándonos.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más ahí dentro? –oí que decía alguien desde fuera de la ducha.

Sobresaltada, me giré para mirar a través de la mampara, distinguiendo sólo la borrosa figura de quienquiera que estuviera en mi cuarto de baño… conmigo dentro.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, sin moverme de debajo del chorro de agua, intentando que la persona hablara otra vez para reconocer su voz.

¿Quién más podía ser aparte de Nicholas? Sí, me pareció distinguir que tenía el pelo rizado. Y desde luego, no era una voz de mujer; eso descartaba a Summer.

-April, si tardas tanto en ducharte tendrás que ir tú sola al estudio –me dijo el intruso. Obviamente, era Nick. Respiré aliviada.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero ir sola? –pregunté, intentando hacerme la graciosa. Ahora era momento de darme prisa y acabar de lavarme el pelo.

-Ah, entonces me voy –murmuró Nick.

Su intención era salir del baño, pero sin que él se lo esperara, alargué mi brazo fuera de la ducha y tiré de él con todas mis fuerzas para que acabara justo debajo del chorro del agua, conmigo. La diferencia era que él estaba vestido.

-No hace falta que te vayas –le dije, mirándole a los ojos, divertida por su expresión –¿el agua está muy fría?

Con rapidez, Nick cerró el grifo hasta que el agua dejó de caer, pero se quedó completamente quieto delante de mí, a sólo unos centímetros. Su pelo rizado estaba empapado, al igual que sus hombros. Contemplé como unas gotitas caían de uno de sus rizos y recorrían toda su cara, camino hacia el cuello. Por suerte para mí, llevaba su famosa camiseta blanca, que mojada era incluso mejor que seca, pegándosele a sus músculos con premeditación y alevosía.

-Creo que voy a tener que denunciar a tu… camiseta –murmuré, un poco perdida en mis pensamientos (ninguno bueno).

-Yo voy a tener que denunciarte a ti –me dijo él, pasándose las manos por el pelo para echárselo hacia atrás y clavando su mirada en la mía. Luego se relamió los labios, como si así los secara.

-¿A mí? –respondí, con aire sorprendido e inocente –. ¡Pero si yo no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca!

-Eso es lo que tú dices –contestó Nick, sonriendo ligeramente –, pero lo que acabas de hacer no es algo típico de una niña buena.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente, como escandalizada por su comentario.

Y de pronto me golpeó: estaba desnuda.

Bueno, no era la primera vez que me veía así… y tampoco la primera vez que le tenía tan cerca, pero aún así, siempre me sentía algo avergonzada.

Nick parecía más cómodo que yo, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura sin pedir permiso para luego ir hacia mi espalda, recorriéndola columna vertebral hacia arriba, hasta mis hombros. Me entraron escalofríos al sentir su piel acariciando la mía.

-Creo-creo que deberíamos… debería… salir y vestirme. Y tú secarte –balbuceé como una tonta, dándome cuenta de dónde me había metido.

-Ah, ¿ahora no quieres jugar? –espetó Nick, con aire divertido –¿Primero me mojas y luego te escaqueas?

-No quería mojarte –mentí. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, incrédulo –bueno, quizá sí. Pero… pero tenemos que ir al estudio ya o llegaremos tarde. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar como compensación? Tú eliges el sitio.

Nick sacudió la cabeza y básicamente me empotró contra la pared de azulejos de la ducha, besándome con furia. ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

-Acepto el desayuno –murmuró después de un rato, apartándose de mí para dejarme respirar.

Luego, me dio otro beso más, esta vez muchísimo más breve y tierno; después, salió de la ducha, aún mojado.

Hasta que no oí cómo cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño al salir no me pude despegar de la pared. Me había quedado literalmente de piedra y ardiendo.

Mejor sería que abriera el grifo del agua fría otra vez.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Joe se había dado mucha prisa, y eso en parte me gustaba. ¿Estaba celoso de David? Bueno, quizá sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Cuando volvió de recoger su bebida, me fijé en sus movimientos y en sus palabras, para estar segura. Era un hombre, y a los hombres les gusta marcar territorio; no tardó en pasarme el brazo por los hombros, protector… o territorial.

-David también tiene que hacer la grabación para Disney Channel hoy, Joseph –le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, creo que nos han convocado a todos –dijo Henrie, dando un sorbo a su café. Evité pensar en el asqueroso sabor y me centré en la expresión de Joe.

No parecía alarmado.

-Así que pasaremos el día juntos, ¿no? –añadió el Jonas, removiendo su bebida y mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Estaba segura de que los chicos podían mantener conversaciones sólo con mirarse, y en esos momentos lo que Joe le estaba diciendo a David era _"aléjate de mi chica"_. Sonreí.

-El coche de David es súper rápido –espeté, dándole un mordisco a mi galleta.

-Ya lo sé, Galleta, he subido antes –contestó Joe, esta vez mirándome a mí.

Quizá era el momento de parar, porque me había quedado claro que estaba celoso. Asentí brevemente, para luego beber silenciosamente de mi frappuccino de fresa.

-Le estaba diciendo a _tu galletita_ –no me gustó su forma de decirlo –que no tengo pareja para ir a la boda de Kevin y Anne. ¿Conocéis a alguna chica guapa sin compromiso? ¿Quizá alguna hermana tuya, Liz?

Joe se acercó aún más si era posible a mí.

-Creo que no, David. ¿Por qué no te paseas por la zona de castings de Disney Channel como haces siempre, a ver qué cae? He oído que están buscando a muchas chicas nuevas para una serie nueva; quizá alguna quiera salir contigo –le dijo Joe. ¿Qué era él, su arreglador de citas?

-Sí, algo he oído –murmuró David, mirándome por encima de su bebida. ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma?

-No sé… podrías ir solo –propuse – ¿Qué hay de malo en ir solo? Quizá haya alguna invitada soltera y guapa esperándote en la boda.

David negó con la cabeza.

-De todas formas, la chica que tenía en mente va a estar ocupada ese día –dijo Henrie, volviendo a mirarme.

¿No podía ser…? No. Desde luego que no.

Justo en ese momento, un grupito de chicas se acercó a la mesa, con esa cara de anticipación y entusiasmo que las caracterizaba: fans.

-Perdonad… ¿sois David Henrie, Joe Jonas y Liz? –preguntó una, la portavoz. Como era habitual, llevaban sus móviles con cámara en la mano, dispuestas a hacer fotos como desquiciadas.

Joe sonrió amablemente, mientras que David compuso esa expresión de suficiencia que le había visto muchas veces. Sin embargo, yo resoplé.

-Lo siento chicos, ahora vuelvo –espeté sin ni siquiera mirar a las fans y saliendo de allí a toda pastilla.

Desde el incidente del House of Blues, era como si no pudiera soportarlas. Una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que empezaba a comportarme como una diva, pero otra me decía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a querer mantener mi privacidad. Supongo que empecé a hacerle más caso a la voz que me decía que me alejara de locas con cámaras; sólo querían una cosa: hacerte una foto para subirla a Ocean Up y poder decir "sí, la conocí". ¿Conocer a alguien significa hacerse una foto con él?

Me metí en uno de los cubículos en el baño de mujeres, dejando un tiempo prudencial hasta que las pesadas se fueran. Sin embargo, de repente la puerta de fuera se abrió, mientras que oí entrar a un tropel de chicas.

-¡No me puedo creer que nos acabemos de hacer una foto con David Henrie y Joe Jonas! –exclamó una. ¡Oh, no!

-Son muy simpáticos, ¿verdad? –dijo otra –no como Liz. En serio, podría haber sido un poco más amable.

Me mordí los labios, conteniendo las ganas de salir de allí y explicarles a todas algo llamado "privacidad".

-La verdad, es que ella me da un poco igual. Quiero decir, sale con Joe y ha hecho una película, pero por lo demás no me importa –espetó una tercera chica. Estaba segura de que había empezado a ponerme roja de la rabia.

-¿Y habéis visto cómo me miraba David? ¡Está súper bueno! –exclamó la primera chica –; creo que la boda sobre la que ha bromeado era la de Kevin y Anne. ¿Sabéis cuándo se van a casar?

-Aún no me puedo creer que te dijera que le acompañaras a la boda –dijo otra –pero está claro que era una broma.

¿David le había pedido a una de ellas que le acompañara? ¿Estaba loco?

Decidí que era hora de salir de allí, con la cabeza bien alta.

-Ehm, perdonad –dije, abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia los lava manos. Noté cómo se habían quedado petrificadas.

Sin decir una sola palabra, acabé de lavarme las manos, me las sequé con papel y sin ni siquiera mirarlas, salí de allí con mi orgullo.

Definitivamente no soportaba a las histéricas.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Cuando salí de la ducha, me vestí y bajé al salón, donde estaba Nick esperándome, ya seco. Se las había arreglado para encontrar otra camiseta blanca, supuse que una de las que se dejó en mi casa (o lo que es lo mismo, una de las que le había robado para tener conmigo). Se giró para mirarme.

-Menos mal que tienes la costumbre de robarme ropa, porque si no tendría que haber ido al estudio sin camiseta –dijo él, levantándose del sofá y acercándose para besarme.

-No creo que a las fans les hubiera importado que te pasearas por ahí sin camiseta –murmuré –; incluso puede que me lo agradecieran.

Él sonrió, cogiéndome de la mano para tirar de mí hacia fuera de la casa. Ni rastro de Summer.

-¿Has visto a Summer cuando has venido? –le pregunté cuando estábamos a punto de subir a su Mustang.

-Se ha ido en cuanto he llegado. Ha dicho que no quería molestar, y aunque le he dicho que no hacía falta, ha insistido –contestó mi novio, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

Me acomodé en el asiento pensando en lo mucho que ayudaba Summer, en cómo se preocupaba por nuestra comodidad. Me sentí fatal, porque la pobre no estaba teniendo demasiada suerte.

-¿Sabe algo sobre lo de Kev y Anne? –pregunté a Nick cuando entró en el coche y cerró la puerta. Él se giró para mirarme, antes de arrancar. Había aparcado dentro de la casa, así que no teníamos a nadie alrededor.

-April, Summer le dijo a Kevin que habían acabado –me dijo Nick con delicadeza, como si no supiera cómo me lo iba a tomar.

-¿Qué? –espeté, alarmada.

-Summer le dijo a Kevin que no habían hecho bien en… _mezclarse_ –explicó. – El otro día, antes de que mi hermano besara a Anne y se "arreglaran" las cosas entre ellos.

Aún no me lo podía creer, pero de una forma u otra, hacía que todo fuera más fácil de entender.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Kevin besó a Anne porque le ha fallado Summer? Tu hermano no puede contentarse simplemente con lo que tiene. Si de verdad quiere a Sum, debería ir a por ella –le dije.

-April, Kevin quiere a Anne. No le habría pedido matrimonio si no fuera así –me dijo Nick –pero también quiere a Summer… o al menos, eso dijo. No habrá sido una decisión fácil, pero él sabe lo que hace.

-Puede que no, Nicholas. Cuando quieres a alguien no te planteas si otra persona podría ser mejor para ti; no besas a una persona simplemente por _probar_. Cuando quieres a alguien, sólo existe él para ti, nadie más –dije, completamente convencida.

Nick me miró un momento fijamente, para luego acariciarme la cara con ternura y darme un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero –me dijo con voz segura.

-Y yo a ti, Nick –contesté, sinceramente.

Arrancó el motor del coche y fijó su vista en el camino de salida de mi casa, rumbo al estudio de grabación. Permaneció en silencio todo el camino, ni siquiera puso la radio y la verdad era que a mí tampoco me apetecía encenderla. De vez en cuando, me tendía la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos entre los míos, sin dejar de conducir. Luego se soltaba, para poder cambiar de marcha, pero siempre volvía.

Me dolía pensar que Kevin podía estar pasándolo mal, él era mi familia (consideraba a todos los Jonas familia mía, aunque Nick y yo no estuviéramos casados o algo así). Y recordar la mala persona en que se había convertido Anne me dolía aún más. Quería que Kevin fuera feliz… y por alguna razón estaba convencida de que sólo lo conseguiría con Summer a su lado. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio cuando le dijo que se arrepentía de todo, ¿verdad?

-No deberías pensar tanto en esas cosas, April –dijo Nick de repente, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al aparcamiento del estudio.

-Yo no… ¿cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso? –le pregunté, mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, dispuesta a bajar del coche.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te preocupas demasiado por los demás… sobretodo por mi familia –me dijo. Me sonrojé, avergonzada –, y es una de las muchas razones por las que te quiero. Vamos a trabajar.

Bajó del coche, camino a abrirme la puerta. Sin embargo, yo bajé antes, así que simplemente me tendió la mano y caminamos hacia dentro del edificio uno al lado del otro.

Mucha gente pululaba por allí; a casi todos los conocía de vista, con otros había hablando alguna vez o simplemente nos saludábamos como compañeros que éramos: técnicos de sonido, cámaras, mantenimiento, directores, productores, jefes de cástings, maquilladores y peluqueros… todos una gran familia.

Cuando llegamos a la sala en la que nos habían citado, nos encontramos con Kevin, Liz, Joe… y David. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

-Buenos días –saludó Nick a los presentes, que le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa. Me fijé en que simplemente estábamos nosotros y dos organizadores, demasiado ocupados mirando algo en sus carpetas.

-David, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunté, sin poder contenerme. En parte era mejor, porque así evitaba mirar a Kevin. Si tenía que verle triste sabía que se me rompería el alma.

-Me han llamado para que grabe una intro. Dicen que la que tienen es bastante vieja, así que… -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego volvió al estado "seductor por naturaleza" –¿por qué lo dices? ¿Te alegras de verme?

Puse los ojos en blanco, y antes de que Nick pudiera intervenir, contesté:

-Oh sí claro. Llevo deseando verte desde que me fui a dormir.

Nick se rió ligeramente, sin soltarme la mano y acercándose más aún.

Antes de que David pudiera contestar, uno de los jefes se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Hola a todos –dijo –. Como sabéis, tenéis que rodar unas intros para el canal. Acompañad a Betty hacia el plató de grabación y allí os dirán todo lo necesario –todos asentimos obedientemente.

Cuando estábamos a punto de seguir a la organizadora llamada Betty, el hombre detuvo a Nick.

-Nick, tú tienes que quedarte aquí un momento; la fan que ha ganado el concurso está aquí, dispuesta a pasar el día contigo –le dijo.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué fan y qué concurso?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, simplemente por curiosidad.

-Nadie me había hablado de un concurso –dijo Nick, mirándolo tan extrañado como yo.

-Como vas a sacar un nuevo CD, organizamos un concurso para conocerte y pasar el día contigo. Un montón de fans enviaron sus videos cantando una canción de las vuestras, y la ganadora ha venido hoy. Tendrás que pasar con ella el día, tal y como lo harías normalmente –explicó el tipo.

-April, tú también tienes que venir –me llamó Betty desde la puerta de salida, esperándome. Di un respingo.

-Eh… ya voy –le dije. Luego, me giré hacia mi novio –; Nicholas, luego nos vemos.

Por supuesto, no podía besarle delante de aquel hombre, así que simplemente me despedí con un gesto. No pude evitar sentirme inquieta mientras salía de la sala, dejando a Nick a solas con el organizador. ¿Cómo sería la fan? Tenía que pasar todo el día con ella… ¿eso no era mucho tiempo?

Entré en el plató de grabación para encontrarme con que David y Liz bromeaban delante de la cámara, jugando con una especie de palo. Yo sabía qué tipo de intros querían, esas en las que las estrellas del canal dibujan el logo, la cabeza de Mickey y hacen algo gracioso después. Me fijé en que Joe no parecía estar compartiendo las bromas de David y Galleta.

-Hey, ¿no tenemos que ir a maquillaje? –le pregunté al Jonas, acercándome hacia él. Kevin no estaba demasiado lejos de nosotros.

-Supongo que ahora vendrán a retocarnos –murmuró Joe entre dientes. No, definitivamente no le hacía gracia que su novia bromeara con su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Nick? –me preguntó Kevin. Parecía animado, al contrario de lo que podría haber pensado.

-Se ha quedado con el tipo… al parecer hay una fan que ha ganado un concurso y pasará el resto del día con él –expliqué.

-Y eso no te hace gracia, ¿verdad? –dijo Kev. ¿De verdad era tan transparente que todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pensando? –venga, April. No tienes de qué preocuparte; seguramente es una chica de 13 o 14 años que se muere de ganas de conocer a Nick.

-¿A Nick le gustan jóvenes? –pregunté, mordiéndome el labio. Kevin se rió, mientras que Joe seguía distraído mirando a Galleta.

-No. A Nick le gustas tú –contestó el mayor. Le sonreí con gratitud, a la vez que un grupo de gente entraba en el plató.

Manos a la obra, había un anuncio que rodar.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

¿Por qué nadie me había hablado de ese concurso? Me molestaba que organizaran cosas sin contar con nosotros en la idea, y esa era una de las veces en las que podría haberme plantado y haberme negado a participar. Pero claro, ya era demasiado tarde.

Randy, el organizador del concurso, me condujo hacia una pequeña habitación no muy lejos del plató en el que estaban los demás. Por supuesto, Big Rob vino con nosotros.

-Nick, esta es Gabriella –dijo Randy, señalándome a una chica que esperaba sentada.

De cabello castaño claro, parecía estar bastante nerviosa, porque no paraba de mover las piernas y de mirar hacia todos los lados. Sin embargo, en cuanto me vio, dio un brinco para levantarse. Sonreí.

-Hola, Gabriella –la saludé, acercándome para darle un abrazo.

Sabía que en cuestión de fans, había que ir con cuidado porque algunas se sobreexcitaban al vernos. No era que me lo creyera, sino que simplemente era así.

-Ho-Hola, Nick –dijo ella después de abrazarme – ¿cómo estás?

Me fijé en que tenía los ojos de un color negro profundo, pero a la vez no transmitía frialdad. Su sonrisa nerviosa hacía que su cara adoptara una expresión amable, casi vulnerable. Sin poder remediarlo, sentí ganas de protegerla.

-Muy bien –contesté – ¿y tú?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Randy decidió intervenir.

-Vas a tener que llevarla contigo el resto del día. Esta noche a medianoche un coche irá a recogerla a tu casa, para llevarla de vuelta –explicó. Gabriella asintió, y lo mismo hice yo –ahora deberías ir a rodar eso. Después tendrás el día libre.

Me estrechó la mano y salió de allí a toda prisa, como si tuviera que endosar muchas fans más a otros artistas. Nos quedamos a solas en la habitación Gabriella, Big Rob y yo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Eh… será mejor que vayamos al plató –dije. Ella asintió, dispuesta a seguirme.

Durante el camino no dijimos nada, y ella no pareció ser tal y como me esperaba; no hizo preguntas, sino que andaba en silencio mirándolo todo, como si intentara almacenar todo en su memoria. Big Rob caminaba delante, dirigiéndonos por los estudios.

-Vas a estar todo el día conmigo, ¿hay algo que te apetezca hacer? –le pregunté a Gabriella, mirándola de reojo. Ella sonrió.

-Simplemente me gustaría saber qué es lo que haces tú en un día normal de tu vida –contestó.

-Pues… soy un poco aburrido –dije, riéndome ligeramente –; si por mi fuera, me pasaría el día encerrado con mi guitarra y mi piano, escribiendo.

-Pero ahora tienes a April, ¿no? –preguntó – ¿ella te acompaña?

Sonreí simplemente por la mención de su nombre.

-Claro.

-¿Va a pasar el día ella con nosotros? –siguió ella.

-Bueno, sí… esa es la idea, Gabriella –respondí.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó, al parecer genuinamente emocionada –; y llámame Gaby, por favor.

Sonreí, asintiendo.

Llegamos al plató de grabación justo en el momento en que Joe grababa su anuncio. El resto miraba desde fuera de cámara, esperando su turno. Como siempre, Joseph se pasó de gracioso.

-Ven conmigo –le dije a Gaby, dirigiéndola hacia el grupo. Debía de estar nerviosa, eso seguro.

-Nicholas, por fin estás aquí –me dijo Kevin, acercándose para saludarme. Por alguna razón, ya no parecía nervioso ni triste. Quizá era mejor así. Luego, se dirigió hacia Gabriella –. Tú debes de ser la ganadora; enhorabuena. Soy Kevin.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Kevin. Soy Gaby –dijo –. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte –miró al resto de gente, que la observaba curiosa –; bueno, de conoceros a todos.

-Gaby, me gusta tu nombre –saludó Joe, saliendo de delante de la cámara y viniendo a saludarla.

Ella se empezó a sonrojar sin remedio. Es que Joe nunca controlaba sus palabras…

David la observaba como hacía con casi todas las chicas, como si fuera un trozo de carne, mientras que Liz y April parecían estar evaluándola. Intenté que mi novia me mirara a los ojos, para tranquilizarla. Clavó su mirada en la mía, y pareció relajarse.

-Gaby… ¿Gabriella? –preguntó por fin, acercándose hacia la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sí –contestó ella, al parecer conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarla –no sabes cómo me alegro de conocerte, April.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, orgulloso de mi novia. Sí, mi novia. Sonaba bien poder decirlo (o pensarlo).

-¿Y no te alegras de conocerte a mí? –intervino Liz, fingiendo estar molesta. Joe se rió, cogiéndola de mano para que se aproximara al grupo.

-Claro que sí, Liz –se apresuró a decir –me alegro de conoceros a todos. Pero, ¿desde cuándo David es un Jonas?

Nos reímos al escuchar su broma, mientras que Henrie alzaba las cejas, sorprendido por su comentario.

-Desde nunca, muñeca. Entonces ya sabes quién soy –dijo él, acercándose para saludarla.

-David, no con esta –le dijo Kevin en voz baja. Gaby pareció oírle y empezó a reírse.

-Como si pudiera –contestó. Vaya, al parecer la chica sabía cómo tratarlo.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó David.

Estaba claro que cuanto más difícil se lo ponían, más le interesaba conseguirlo. Y sí, podría decirse que ahora Gaby estaba en su punto de mira.

-Nick, sólo faltas tú –me dijo uno de los cámaras. Asentí brevemente.

-Enseguida estoy con vosotros –les dije a todos. Luego, aparté un segundo a April para hablar con ella a solas –. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida.

-¿Preocuparme por qué? –me dijo, fingiendo normalidad. Sonreí.

-Sé que ahora mismo estás pensando en mil cosas locas que nunca van a pasar entre Gabriella y yo, así que cálmate –susurré con voz tierna. Bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-¿De verdad soy tan transparente? –preguntó. Me reí ligeramente, para darle un beso breve.

Me dirigí hacia delante de la cámara, sin saber muy bien qué haría con el dichoso palo. Bueno, algo se me ocurriría.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

La fan parecía ser simpática, como si quisiera marcar la diferencia. Después de un rato empezó a sentirse más cómoda, hablando con todos. Y estaba segura de que a David le gustaba.

-Bueno, David, creo que ya has encontrado pareja para la boda –le susurré mientras todos nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento, dispuestos a salir de allí e ir a comer juntos.

-¿Gabriella? –preguntó, como sopesando la idea. Joe y Kevin andaban por delante, hablando con ella, mientras que Nick y April iban juntos, aún más adelantados que ellos.

David se detuvo en medio del pasillo, haciendo que nos quedáramos rezagados.

-Sí, no te va a hacer falta ir a buscar a nadie –bromeé, parándome también. No podía irme en medio de la conversación, ¿no?

-Supongo que no –dijo Henrie, mirándome fijamente.

En serio, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo? Me ponía nerviosa. Bueno, más bien _inquieta_. No me gustaba que me mirara así, y menos en presencia de Joe. ¿No se habría creído que yo…? ¡Yo quería a Joe!

-David, tienes que dejar de hacer eso –le reprendí, cuando él había empezado a mirarme fijamente los labios. Cuando alguien hace eso sólo significa una cosa: que quiere besarte.

Empecé a incomodarme.

-¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó.

Estaba a punto de explicárselo cuando me di cuenta de que Joe había vuelto sobre sus pasos, seguramente para buscarme, y estaba parado a poca distancia mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados. Me giré para mirarle.

-Eh… ¿nos vamos ya? –le pregunté, nerviosa. Él asintió, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a David mientras que me acercaba.

Henrie simplemente se rió, levantando las manos como si fuera inocente.

Nos esperaba un día bastante movidito, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Pregunta: ¿creéis que voy demasiado lenta? ¿Debería hacer que los días pasaran más rápidos o sigo detallando las cosas? Dejadme vuestra opinión en reviews! :)**

**Y vuelvo a decirlo: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**-Vicky.**


	49. Confianza

**CAPÍTULO 49 –CONFIANZA**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Cuando salimos del estudio era casi la hora de comer, así que nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento para decidir qué haríamos. Ahora teníamos una "invitada" a la que complacer.

-Está bien, Gaby, tú decides dónde comemos –le dije. Todos nos quedamos mirándola, expectantes.

-No, de verdad, no quiero causaros problemas. ¿Dónde iríais si yo no estuviera aquí? –contestó ella.

April y yo intercambiamos una mirada, como pensando en lo que habríamos hecho. Definitivamente, habríamos ido a casa, pedido unas pizzas y habríamos hablado durante horas.

-Podemos ir a mi casa –le dijo David. Sonó como una invitación personal, pero Gabriella no se echó hacia atrás, sino que le mantuvo la mirada, retadora.

-No, David, no vamos a ir a tu casa –intervino Liz. Noté cómo Joe parecía incomodarse.

-¿Por qué no vamos al italiano ese tan bueno? –propuso Kevin.

Todos asentimos de buena gana, contentos con su plan.

De repente, un coche llegó al aparcamiento y frenó a unos pasos de nosotros. Una chica rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules bajó: Summer. Asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, me quedé callado, expectante, mientras que el resto la miraba extrañado.

-Hola a todos –saludó ella con una sonrisa cuando llegó a nuestro lado. David parecía en shock, quizá porque era demasiado guapa.

-Summer, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó April inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su "asistente" así que era normal que se preocupara. Me di cuenta de que controlaba por el rabillo del ojo a Kevin, como temiendo que pasara algo.

-Nada, April –dijo ella –es que te has dejado el móvil en casa y pensé que lo necesitarías.

Sacó del bolsillo su Blackberry y se la tendió a la legítima dueña. April sonrió.

-Gracias, Sum –contestó.

Seductor Henrie entraba al ataque.

-Hola, ¿por qué no nos han presentado? –dijo David, acercándose rápidamente a la rubia. Ella le miró extrañada.

-Eh… no lo sé –murmuró.

Kevin soltó un bufido, como cansado de la situación, mientras que David parecía componer su mejor sonrisa y le tendía la mano.

-Soy David… Henrie. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Summer –contestó ella –, soy la ayudante de April y Liz.

David miró un segundo a las chicas, como reprochándoles el no haberlos presentado antes. April y Liz se encogieron de hombros. ¿Qué iban a saber ellas que a seductor Henrie le gustaría conocerla? Supuestamente él no era hombre de una sola mujer.

-En fin, creo que deberíamos ir yendo al restaurante, ¿no? –dijo Kevin con sequedad. Summer se giró para lanzarle una mirada fugaz.

-¿Vais a comer? –preguntó.

-Y tú vienes con nosotros –intervino David rápidamente. En serio, no dejaba escapar una sola oportunidad para acercarse a una chica guapa.

-No sé si habrá mesa para tanta gente –contestó Kevin, notablemente molesto. Summer volvió a mirarle casi con desprecio.

-¿En serio, Kevin? –preguntó, al parecer dolida.

La situación era demasiado tensa y para empeorarla aún más… apareció Anne.

-Kevin, llevo buscándote toda la mañana –dijo. Había salido del edificio de grabación, sin que ninguno nos lo esperáramos.

-¿Anne? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kev, sorprendido al verla. La pelirroja se acercó hasta él rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios. Noté cómo Summer giraba la cara, evitando mirar la escena.

-¿Así es como saludas a tu prometida? –le dijo Annette, sonriendo – ¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre.

Básicamente nos había ignorado a todos, pero al ver que Kev se quedaba parado mirándonos, tuvo que repasarnos con la mirada. Se paró en Summer y alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó.

Al contrario de lo que yo creía, la rubia le mantuvo la mirada, fría y decidida.

-Ocuparme de unos asuntos, algo que no te incumbe –respondió Summer.

En serio, ¿es que las cosas no podían ir a peor? Era como si Anne supiera que Sum era una amenaza para ella, como si _sintiera_ que no era algo bueno tenerla cerca.

Antes de que la pelirroja contestara, decidí intervenir.

-Eh… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo al restaurante –dije. Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Kevin, como ordenándole que controlara a _sus chicas_, sobretodo delante de Gabriella. Cuando acabara el día, ella podría ir contando por ahí todos nuestros cotilleos.

-¿Vais todos a comer? –preguntó Anne, mirándonos como esperando que le pidiéramos que viniera con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –le dijo la persona que menos me esperaba: Summer.

-¿Quieres que venga? –preguntó Kevin, sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia. Todos mirábamos la escena, expectantes.

-Claro; es tu prometida –contestó Summer, algo seca. Anne se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Exacto. Vámonos, me muero de hambre –dijo la pelirroja, tirando de Kevin hacia el coche de este.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

A mi derecha, April miraba atentamente a Summer, como preparada para cualquier cosa que le pasara; a mi izquierda, Gabriella miraba a Kev y a Anne subirse al coche.

-Entonces, ¿vienes en mi coche? –le preguntó David a Summer, al parecer centrándose en sus planes. La rubia compuso una sonrisa ladeada, que no me transmitió nada bueno.

-Tengo coche –contestó, parpadeando. ¿Estaba intentando ligar con David? ¿Por qué no tenía nada sentido?

-Puedes dejarlo aquí y luego volveremos a por él –contestó Henrie, guiñándole un ojo.

Summer soltó una risita que nunca le había oído antes y asintió.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse hacia el coche de él, Joe pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Eh, espera! –le gritó a su amigo. David se giró –hemos venido en tu coche, ¿recuerdas?

Henrie se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tendrá que llevarte tu hermano pequeño –contestó, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Summer para que subiera a su coche. Luego, nos guiñó un ojo –. Nos vemos en un rato en el restaurante.

-Mierda –gruñó Joe por lo bajo. Sin embargo, Galleta se rió.

-No pasa nada, Joe –dijo –; Nick nos lleva en su coche, ¿verdad?

Asentí… hasta darme cuenta de que sería un poco difícil.

-Tendréis que ir un poco apretados –murmuré, acordándome de que ahora llevábamos a Gaby.

-¿La fan no se puede ir haciendo autostop? –propuso Liz. Quise creer que bromeaba.

-Venga, todos al coche –intervino April, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su amiga –si Big Rob cabe en la parte trasera, estoy segura de que nosotros también.

Apreté ligeramente su mano, como dándole las gracias por ponerse al mando cuando la necesitaba. Ella simplemente me dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Esto… será mejor que me ponga yo detrás con la parejita –dijo, deteniendo a Gabriella antes de que se apretujara en la parte trasera de mi Mustang.

-No, de verdad que no pasa nada –contestó ella –; puedo ir detrás, no me importa. Tú tienes que ir delante, con tu novio.

April negó con la cabeza, sentándose detrás antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

-Hoy tú eres la invitada de honor –le dije a Gaby con una sonrisa, sosteniéndole la puerta para que subiera al coche, delante… a mi lado.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La chica no parecía estar del todo mal. Quiero decir, era guapa y todo eso, pero también era simpática, así que no me importaba que se sentara al lado de Nick. Sabía que estaría tan incómoda que ni siquiera se atrevería a mirarlo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso de que ella se podía ir en autostop? –oí cómo le susurraba Joe a Liz en la parte de atrás. Parecía enfadado.

Con un poco de suerte, la música de Elvis Costello sonando a través de los altavoces habría hecho que Gabriella no lo escuchara. Me di cuenta de que ella seguía mirando por la ventanilla, tarareando la canción. ¿Por qué narices se la sabía?

-Era una broma, Joe –dijo Galleta en voz baja.

Quería seguir escuchando lo que pasaba, pero algo más importante llamó mi atención.

-¿Te gusta Elvis Costello? –le preguntó Nick de repente a Gabriella, que casi cantaba a pleno pulmón. Hubo algo en su mirada que no me gustó… estaba… ¿sorprendido?

-Sí, me encanta –contestó ella. No se me pasó por alto su pequeño sonrojo.

-Nunca he conseguido que a April le gusten sus canciones –siguió Nick, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor y componiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –me defendí –sabes que adoro "I want you".

-Sólo esa –añadió. Su expresión era casi burlona, sólo le faltaba sacarme la lengua.

Decidí no tomármelo mucho en serio, así que me reí.

-Sí bueno… yo no tengo ningún problema contigo porque a ti también te encanta John Mayer –dije.

Eso pareció hacer que Gabriella se contuviera, porque nos dirigió una sonrisa a ambos y siguió mirando hacia la carretera.

-Está bien, Joe. Lo siento, ¿vale? –oí que decía Galleta.

Mierda, me acababa de perder toda la pelea.

Ella estaba a mi lado, justo entre Joe y yo. La parte trasera del Mustang era muy estrecha, así que parecíamos sardinas en lata. Desde allí, veía la nuca de Nick, lo cual me hizo acordarme de aquella vez en que _le ataqué_ por la espalda mientras conducía.

Me incliné un poco para susurrarle al oído sin que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Te acuerdas de cuando…

-Shh, calla –me cortó él, igual de bajo –. Estaba intentando mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza.

Me reí en voz alta, probablemente haciendo que la fan me creyera loca o enferma mental. Pero me daba igual: Nick se acordaba.

Llegamos al restaurante en no mucho tiempo, y al parecer éramos los últimos porque los coches de Kev y David estaban aparcados justo delante de la puerta. Como siempre, una gran nube de fotógrafos nos esperaba impaciente.

-Vale, Gabriella; primera experiencia Jonas: vas a ser atacada por un montón de paparazzi. Simplemente mantén la cabeza gacha y síguenos –la instruyó Nick.

Ella asintió brevemente, mirando casi con pavor hacia el grupo de fotógrafos.

El primero en bajar fue Nick, seguido por Joe y Liz. Luego, bajé yo y me dirigí a la puerta de Gaby para ayudarla a llegar hasta allí. Sin embargo, Nick llegó primero, situándose entre ambas.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la mañana? –preguntó un paparazzi.

-¿Vais a comer con la Kevin y su prometida? ¿Cómo van los planes para la boda? –preguntó otro.

Ahora era cuando Nick me cogía de la mano y tiraba de mí hacia dentro, protegiéndome. Vi como su mano se acercaba a la mía, pero en vez de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, me pasó de largo y se fue a coger la de Gabriella. ¿Qué? En ese momento no me podía permitir ser insegura, así que simplemente hice como si ya me lo esperara y caminé por detrás de ellos hacia dentro del restaurante.

-Ya eres toda una Jonas –le dijo Nicholas a Gaby una vez que estuvimos alejados de flashes. Ella se sonrojó.

¿Por qué era tan atento con ella? ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica? _No, Joe, este no es el momento para ponerte a cantar Paranoid en mi cabeza…_

-El señor Jonas les espera en la zona privada –se acercó el camarero, dirigiéndose a Joe y a Nick. Ellos asintieron.

Todos fuimos hacia la parte de dentro, una especie de sala con una mesa para 9 en la que Kev, Anne, David y Summer ya estaban sentados.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –preguntó Kevin, mirando a sus hermanos casi con reproche.

-Había un tráfico asqueroso –contestó Nick.

Liz fue a sentarse justo al lado de David, cosa que al parecer molestó a Joe. Summer estaba delante de Kevin… me pregunté de quién había sido la idea. El resto nos intentamos amoldar por ahí, aunque procuré estar al lado de Nick. Por supuesto, Gabriella fue a sentarse a su otro lado. Estaba empezando a molestarme esta pequeña invitada…

-¿Sabéis? Summer y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que vendrá a la boda conmigo –soltó David antes de que llegara el primer plato. Esperé la reacción de los novios.

-Ella no está invitada –dijo Kevin rápidamente.

-Bueno, seré la pareja de uno de vuestros invitados. Eso me da derecho a ir, ¿no? –preguntó ella secamente.

Kev y Sum se miraron directamente, como retándose el uno al otro. Nada bueno podía salir de allí.

-¿Acaso ahora los novios no pueden reservarse el derecho de admisión? –dijo Anne. Eso sí que era pasarse.

-Annette, actúas como si Summer tuviera piojos o algo así –intervine. ¿Dónde estaba la dulce y amable Anne?

-No, pero no creo que sea adecuado que venga, después de todo lo que ha hecho para intentar liarse con Kevin –dijo la pelirroja de repente.

Todos nos quedamos tensos en nuestra silla, mirando al triángulo que se había formado, temiéndonos lo peor. Kevin parecía haberse quedado sin habla, mientras que Summer tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó.

-Sé que has intentando acercarte a mi prometido las últimas semanas, no intentes actuar de inocente –dijo Anne.

-Cielo… no sé si… –murmuró Kevin. Sin embargo, Nick le cortó con un carraspeo.

-Creo que será mejor que no hablemos de eso… ahora –me di cuenta de que señalaba a Gabriella.

Seguramente al día siguiente las páginas web de cotilleos estarían llenas de todo el drama que nos rodeaba. Quién sabe, puede que fuera una reportera encubierta.

-En fin… eh, ¿qué os parecen los espaguetis? –pregunté, refiriéndome a los platos que nos acababan de servir.

La situación seguía siendo tensa, pero al menos había evitado que Anne y Summer empezaran a lanzarse acusaciones.

-Si me perdonáis… no me encuentro demasiado bien –dijo la rubia, arrastrando la silla, a punto de irse.

-Summer… espera –la llamó Kevin, yendo a levantarse para ir detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Anne le agarró del brazo.

-Si vas tras ella, olvídate de la boda –le dijo duramente. Kevin la miró fijamente, para luego volver a sentarse.

-Yo… sólo… no sé cómo va a volver a casa –murmuró el mayor.

¿En serio? ¿Después de todo el lío, ahora iba a dejarla marchar de esa manera? Le lancé una mirada quizá demasiado dura, que él no se atrevió a sostener. Bajó la cabeza, demasiado triste.

-¿Voy a ser la única que tenga el valor de ir tras ella? –pregunté, haciendo ademán de levantarme.

-Eres la única que la conoce –contestó Anne.

Volví a mirar a Kevin, deseando decir "_no es verdad. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie aquí"._

En vez de eso, negué con la cabeza y salí a por Summer.

-¿Buscas a tu amiga? –me atacó un paparazzi en la puerta. No podía estar muy lejos, ¿no?

Pero, ¿por qué había tenido que salir del restaurante? Bajé la cabeza, intentando evitar los flashes. Seguía sin verla por ninguna parte.

De repente, se abrió la puerta detrás de mí y alguien me cogió del brazo, como tirando hacia dentro.

-Entra otra vez, April –me susurró Nick –; se ha ido, luego hablarás con ella.

Se había tomado la molestia de levantarse de la mesa y correr detrás de mí. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no?

Me dejé arrastrar otra vez hasta dentro del restaurante, donde todos los clientes nos miraban atentamente desde sus mesas. La verdad, no me extrañaba, porque debíamos de tener unas expresiones que daban miedo.

-¿Estará bien? –murmuré mientras que Nick y yo nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la zona privada.

-Supongo que sí… ella fue la que dijo que debían dejarlo, ¿recuerdas? –me dijo, deteniéndose antes de entrar.

-Pero la han tratado fatal –protesté –tú sabes tan bien como yo que Kevin la quiere. No sé por qué sigue con Anne.

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro, para luego apretarse las sienes, como si le doliera la cabeza. Luego, abrió los ojos y me cogió de la mano, como obligándome a mirarle fijamente.

-Tarde o temprano las cosas serán como deben ser –me dijo –sólo tienes que tener fe.

-Tú eres el único que me hace estar segura de las cosas, Nicholas –contesté. Él sonrió.

-Venga, vamos dentro –murmuró.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para dudar de él? Ya había cometido esa estupidez antes, así que me prometí a mí misma que eso se había acabado.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Drama y más drama, así era el día.

-David, parece que te has quedado sin pareja para la boda –intenté bromear cuando Summer se fue de la mesa.

Él parecía un poco molesto, pero no dijo nada, sino que se recompuso rápidamente.

-Entonces voy a tener que llevar a otra chica. ¿Alguna voluntaria? –preguntó, mirándonos a mí y a Gabriella.

-Liz viene conmigo –soltó Joe. La verdad, creía que los celos se le habían pasado ya.

-Está bien… ¿Gaby? –preguntó David componiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Ahora que la fan estaba desprovista de su escudo (Nick), parecía estar más nerviosa.

-No sé si… no sé si debería –murmuró. Vi como Anne miraba a Kevin con gravedad.

-¿Ahora vamos a dejar que las fans vengan a la boda? –dijo entre dientes, como molesta.

Al parecer, no fui la única que lo oyó, porque Joe soltó un bufido.

-Ya está bien, ¿no? –gruñó, dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa –. Estoy harto de escucharte, Anne. En serio, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Kevin, ¿vas a dejar que tu hermano me hable así? –espetó. Oh, ahora la que se molestaba era yo. Que nadie tocara a mi Joe.

-¿Hablarte cómo? Sólo está expresando verdades, Anne –respondí –últimamente das asco.

Justo en ese momento, April y Nick entraron de nuevo, mirándonos como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el Jonas.

-Nada. Nos vamos –dijo Joe, cogiéndome de la mano para que saliéramos de allí.

-¿Cómo? Te recuerdo que no tienes coche –le susurré. Joe se detuvo un momento.

-Nick, dame las llaves de tu coche –le pidió.

Por supuesto, estaba demasiado serio, y Joseph en ese estado daba miedo. Nick sacó rápidamente sus llaves para dárselas a su hermano. Pude ver en sus ojos la súplica de "por favor, trata bien a mi bebé".

-Gracias –murmuré, antes de que Joe casi me arrancara el brazo, saliendo de allí lo más deprisa posible.

Ninguno parecía estar de humor como para sonreír ante las cámaras, así que estaba segura de que en las fotos nuestras caras serían de las de alguien que ha salido de un funeral. Ni siquiera en el coche hablamos.

-Te dejo en casa y me voy a dar una vuelta –me dijo Joe, girando la esquina de mi calle. Me quedé callada un momento.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo? –murmuré –Podemos ir a la playa a dar un paseo. Creo que ambos necesitamos calmarnos.

Joe negó con la cabeza, frenando delante de mi casa, vacía.

-Necesito aclarar unas cosas, estar un tiempo solo –dijo sin apenas mirarme.

-¿Y qué hago yo el resto del día sin ti? –pregunté, muerta de miedo. No me sonaba nada bien lo de "un tiempo solo".

Joe simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Una gran bola de a saber qué se depositó en mi estómago, haciendo que me costara respirar. Sin embargo, debía mantener la compostura. No quería que él pensara que era una débil, ni que dependía básicamente de él, por muy cierto que fuera.

-Está bien –murmuré –¿me llamas esta noche?

-Sí –contestó quedamente.

No me sentí con el valor suficiente como para darle un beso, así que simplemente abrí la puerta del coche y bajé, caminando con pasos pesados hasta la verja. No tardé en escuchar el rugido del motor del Mustang saliendo a toda pastilla de allí.

Algo iba mal.

Entré en casa y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación. La cara de Joe me dirigía una sonrisa desde el marco de fotos que tenía. Adoraba esa foto… y echaba de menos esa sonrisa. ¿Qué había pasado? Era como si de repente su humor hubiera cambiado y quisiera _estar solo. _Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo sabía si se le pasaría pronto?

Me acurruqué en la cama hecha un ovillo, apretando el móvil entre mis manos, deseando que me llamara para pedirme disculpas y pedirme que nos viéramos. Empecé a dormirme.

-Venga, levántate –oí que me decía alguien, al lado de la cama. Entre abrí los ojos, aún medio adormilada –son las cinco de la tarde.

David.

¡¿David estaba en mi habitación?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, recomponiéndome sobre la cama rápidamente. Él se rió.

-Vengo a llevarte de compras. Necesitas un vestido para la boda, ¿no? Hoy voy a ser tu mejor amigo gay –me dijo. Aún así, mantenía las distancias.

-No estoy de humor –contesté, volviendo a meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

De repente, él me la arrebató de las manos.

-Me da igual que estés de humor o no. He dejado plantada a una de mis chicas para sacarte de aquí, así que levántate –me ordenó.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, porque al fin y al cabo parecía estar preocupado… a su manera.

-No sé si debería –dije, acordándome de Joe.

-¿Lo dices por Joseph? –preguntó – ¡si ha sido él el que me ha pedido que viniera para hacerte compañía!

Fruncí el ceño, dudando de sus palabras. ¿Por qué Joe haría algo así? Creía que estaba celoso de él…

-Eh… ¿lo dices en serio?

David asintió quedamente, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama.

-Ahora ve a darte una ducha y vístete. Estaré abajo con Nick, April y la invitada de honor –me dijo una vez que estaba de pie.

¿Así era como había entrado en la casa, no? Asentí brevemente.

Bueno, si Joe le había pedido que fuera a por mí significaba que no estaba molesto, ¿verdad? Seguramente me había dicho que quería estar solo para pensar en lo de su hermano con Anne. Era normal que estuviera preocupado…

Cuando David salió de la habitación, corrí hacia el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a encontrar el mejor vestido posible para que Joe se sintiera orgulloso de mí en la boda.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

_**-NARRA ANNE-**_

Después de la comida, Kevin y yo fuimos a casa… bueno, a su casa. Sus padres habían salido, así que estábamos solos. Sólo acordarme de la pequeña pelea con Joe me ponía enferma. ¿Yo había cambiado?

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? –le pregunté a Kev cuando dejó el coche en el garaje.

-Pues pensaba que la pasaríamos juntos –me dijo. Había corrido un tupido velo y actuaba como si lo de la comida no hubiera ocurrido.

-No creo que pueda, Kev –contesté, mordiéndome el labio –he quedado con una de mis amigas… a las que hace mucho tiempo que no veía. Ha venido para la boda, ya sabes.

El corazón me latía a mil, pensando en lo que iba a pasar esa tarde. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Ah, está bien. Entonces supongo que me quedaré en casa, repasando algunas canciones –murmuró –. Puedes coger el coche si quieres, Anne.

Sonreí brevemente, acercándome para darle un beso. El tierno y atento de Kevin…

-Sí, será mejor así. Muchas gracias, cariño –le dije. Él compuso una rápida sonrisa, para luego salir del coche.

Cuando me aseguré de que estaba sola, cogí el móvil y marqué su número rápidamente. No tardó en contestar.

-_Ciao_, esperaba que me llamaras –dijo él con su maravilloso acento.

-He tardado un poco más de lo que creía… ¿nos vemos en un rato? –pregunté.

-Claro. Me muero de ganas de verte.

* * *

**Whoa, ¿a quién va a ver Anne? ¿Qué le pasa a Joe? ¿Creéis que David juega limpio? ¿Y qué os parece la fan?**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Atentas, me vuelvo a ir el miércoles que viene durante una semana. Sí podré escribir y creo que donde voy tendré internet, así que puede que suba capítulo de todas formas. Aún así, si no sabéis mucho sobre mí en ese tiempo, ya sabeis por qué.**

**-Vicky.  
**


	50. Mentiras

**CAPÍTULO 50 – MENTIRAS**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Pasar la tarde en el estudio con Nick era uno de los mejores planes que se me podían ocurrir. Sin embargo, la cosa cambiaba cuando contábamos con una invitada especial: Gabriella.

Después de estar durante horas enseñándole todos y cada uno de los instrumentos de los Jonas, pareció quedarse contenta, porque nos hizo saber que tenía hambre.

-Podemos pedir unas pizzas –propuso Nick, saliendo del estudio para dirigirse hacia el salón de su casa. Ambas asentimos, caminando detrás de él.

-Sabes, siento como que no debería estar aquí –le dije a Gaby cuando Nick se adelantó para llamar a la pizzería. La fan me miró confundida –quiero decir, tú has ganado un concurso para estar con Nick Jonas, no con _Nick y una intrusa_.

Ella sonrió comprensiva.

-En realidad no me importa. También quería conocerte a ti –me dijo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y eso por qué? –pregunté, algo descolocada.

-No sé, siento como que eres una buena persona… y me gusta la pareja que hacéis Nick y tú.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, seguramente roja de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, gracias –murmuré. Gabriella se rió al ver mi expresión.

-No hay de qué.

Y yo pensando que esa chica era una amenaza…

-Genial, dicen que tardarán sólo 20 minutos –dijo Nick, apareciendo de repente con su móvil en la mano – ¿Os apetece que veamos alguna película?

No parecía extrañado de que Gaby y yo pareciéramos más unidas que en toda la tarde, pero inusualmente, se acercó para cogerme de la mano y pegarse a mí.

-Iré mirando esa gran colección de dvds que he visto en el salón –dijo ella, saliendo de allí y dejándonos solos.

-Creía que querías mantener un poco las distancias mientras que ella estuviera por aquí –le susurré a Nick con expresión divertida.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, hasta ella misma ha dicho que hacemos buena pareja –me dijo, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

-¿Has estado escuchando nuestra conversación? –pregunté fingiendo estar escandalizada.

-No podía alejarme demasiado. Me daba miedo que intentaras arrancarle los pelos en mi ausencia.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca haría algo así –respondí. Nick se rió ligeramente.

-Sí que lo harías. Estabas celosa, ¿verdad?

Giré la cabeza, intentando no reírme para no estropear mi postura de ofendida. Sin embargo, no pude evitarlo.

-Sí, un poco –contesté.

-Pues ya ves que no tienes que estarlo –contestó Nick, dándome un beso breve en los labios.

-¡Creo que ya he decidido! –gritó Gabriella desde el salón –¿qué os parece Casino Royale? Daniel Craig está súper bueno.

-Y que lo digas… -murmuré. Ahora fue Nick el que me lanzó una mirada, haciendo que me riera.

-Tienes suerte de que me encanta esa película –dijo.

James Bond Casino Royale con Nick y una fan.

Seguramente me habría parecido un plan imposible un día antes, pero ese día, incluso me apetecía.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-No tienes por qué llevarme a casa, David. Puedo coger un taxi –le dije.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde de compras, y la verdad, me lo había pasado bastante bien. Me había ayudado a elegir un vestido precioso para la boda y había conseguido mantener las manos en los bolsillos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, al ofrecerse a llevarme a casa sólo ponía una cosa en mi cabeza: que se querría quedar a cenar conmigo.

-No vas a coger un taxi a estas horas, Lizzie –me dijo, abriendo la puerta de su coche para que subiera –. Venga, sube. Si Joe se entera de que te dejo volver a casa sola tan tarde, seguramente me matará.

¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvidaba que Joe le había pedido que _me hiciera compañía._ No sabía nada de él en toda la tarde, pero tenía pensado llegar a casa y llamarle para que viniera a estar conmigo esa noche.

-Está bien… -murmuré, subiendo al coche de David.

Cuanto antes llegara a casa, mejor. Me daría una ducha y llamaría a Joe. Él vendría, me pediría disculpas y cenaríamos juntos. Y quién sabe, puede que se quedara a dormir.

-El vestido es muy bonito –dijo David, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Sonreí.

-La verdad es que sí. No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda –contesté. Carraspeé un poco, incómoda –. Gracias por venir a sacarme de la cama. Creo que me habría pasado el resto de la tarde deprimida.

-No hay de qué. Después de que Joe me llamara sabía que no debías de estar muy bien.

-¿Qué te dijo Joe? –pregunté, curiosa por saber cómo había sido la conversación de esos dos.

-Pues… me dijo que iba a pasar la tarde solo, que le dijera a Nick que tendría su coche durante el resto del día –murmuró David.

-¿Y te pidió que vinieras a hacerme compañía? –insistí. Al menos, eso era lo que me había dicho.

David pareció ponerse nervioso. Acabábamos de entrar en mi calle, casi desierta.

-Pues… la verdad es que… no.

¿Qué?

-¡David, me habías dicho que Joe te había pedido que vinieras conmigo! –exclamé alarmada –¿qué crees que va a pensar mi novio cuando sepa que he pasado la tarde con su mejor amigo mientras que él lo estaba pasando mal?

Henrie se quedó callado, mirando al frente.

-Creo que podrás preguntárselo ahora mismo –murmuró, frenando delante de mi casa.

Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme con Joe, que estaba sentado en la puerta, mirando el coche con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Mierda._

En cuanto nos vio llegar, Joseph se levantó de un salto y se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Me di prisa a bajar del coche.

-Hola, Joe –murmuré, sin saber muy bien qué decir –¿Estás bien?

Él me miró durante unos segundos, para luego mirar a su amigo, que no se atrevía a bajar del coche. Luego, se fijó en mis bolsas con mis nuevas compras.

-¿Habéis ido de compras? –preguntó, volviendo a clavar sus ojos marrones en los míos. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban, por miedo y nervios.

-Sí… David me ha ayudado a elegir un vestido para la boda –murmuré, intentando no meter la pata.

-¿Te vas ya? –le gritó a David, que acababa de poner en marcha el motor. El muy cobarde le miró desde dentro, asintiendo simplemente.

Luego, aceleró y salió de allí a toda velocidad. _El muy imbécil…_

-Joseph, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué querías estar solo? –le pregunté, en un intento de cambiar de tema. Él frunció los labios.

_Mierda._

-Estoy… bien –respondió, sin apenas moverse.

-Vale… vale. Entra; podemos cenar juntos –propuse, intentando cogerle de la mano.

Para mi sorpresa, él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Suspiré aliviada.

Sin decir nada, entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al salón. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que tenía que colgar el vestido o se arrugaría.

-Joe, ahora mismo bajo, ¿vale? –le dije, apartándome un momento –; tengo que guardar esto.

Tomé su silencio como un asentimiento, así que salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, intentando darme prisa. No quería dejar a Joe solo mucho tiempo: aún tenía miedo de que cambiara de opinión y se fuera. Y estaba segura de que no podría soportar estar una noche más sin él.

Saqué el vestido de la caja, extendiéndolo ante mis ojos. La verdad, era precioso. Me imaginé cómo sería ir al lado de Joe en la boda con él puesto. Sonreí al verme en el espejo.

-Es verdaderamente bonito –dijo de repente Joe, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Di un respingo.

-Me alegro de que te guste –le dije, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras colgaba el vestido en lugar seguro.

-Me habría gustado poder ayudarte a elegirlo –murmuró.

¿Por qué estaba tan raro? _Porque me había visto llegar en el coche de su mejor amigo, por eso._

-Pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti –contesté.

-Yo ya te había comprado uno –dijo Joe, acercándose hacia mi cama y arrodillándose para sacar una caja de debajo.

Le miré asombrada.

-¿Cuándo… cuándo lo has comprado? –balbuceé, mirando la caja blanca que él sostenía. Por primera vez en toda la noche él sonrió.

Sin embargo, no era de esas sonrisas que me gustaban, sino una que parecía… amarga.

-Esta tarde. Sin saber cómo, he acabado en el centro comercial y he visto este vestido en una tienda –murmuró –. Lo único que he podido pensar es en cómo de bien le quedará a mi Galletita.

-Joe yo… -ahora me sentía fatal por haberme ido con David. Pero tampoco era mi culpa, ¿no? El muy idiota me había hecho creer que Joe lo quería así.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con David esta tarde? –preguntó Joe de repente, obviamente dolido.

_Aguanta las lágrimas, Galleta. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable._

-Joe, lo siento mucho –exploté –no… no sabía que… David me dijo que tú le habías pedido que viniera a hacerme compañía…

-¿Eso te dijo? –murmuró mi novio. Asentí como una posesa.

-Sabes que yo no me iría con él así como así. Además, sabía que estabas mal esta tarde… yo quería estar contigo.

-No debería haberme ido tan dramáticamente, ¿verdad? –dijo Joe, mirándome con la cabeza gacha.

-La verdad: no –respondí –estaba preocupada por ti. Pero no me dejaste ir contigo…

-Soy un estúpido –murmuró él. Corrí hasta su lado.

-No… la estúpida soy yo, por creer al imbécil de Henrie. Lo siento, Joseph.

Me apartó el pelo de la cara, cariñosamente. Luego, clavó su mirada en la mía, acercándome hacia sí por la cintura.

-Te quiero –dijo, dándome un beso en los labios.

Aún así, el beso fue un poco raro.

_**-NARRA ANNE-**_

Despreciaba la idea de seguir quedando en ese sitio, y me estaba dando cuenta ahora de lo mucho que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

Llegué al vestíbulo del hotel y pedí la llave, que él había dejado para mí, esperando. Yo sabía que a Javier le gustaba jugar a todo ese rollo de "amantes ocultos", que se esconden en habitaciones de hoteles para no ser descubiertos. Y no iba a mentir, a mí también me excitaba al principio.

Pero ahora, a menos de 4 días de mi boda, no podía seguir haciéndolo. Mirar a los ojos a Kevin se me estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, así que había tomado una decisión.

Caminé con decisión por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación 3020, la misma de siempre. Casi era como nuestro pequeño refugio. Nada más abrir la puerta, supe que iba a ser difícil decirle a Javier que lo nuestro (lo que fuera que teníamos) se había acabado.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, Annie –dijo él, mientras que yo cerraba al entrar.

Como siempre, Javier irradiaba esa seguridad en sí mismo, estaba sonriente, mirándome con cariño. Se acercó rápidamente para darme un beso, que yo le devolví incómoda.

-¿Has tenido algún problema para venir, _bella_? –me preguntó, quizá dándose cuenta de mi rechazo. Carraspeé nerviosa.

-¿Más problemas que los de engañar a mi prometido? –contesté, apartando la mirada –; no, ninguno. Kev sigue sin saber nada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa entre triste y alegre, demasiado raro como para entenderla. Supuse que estaba contento porque al fin y al cabo, yo seguía yendo a verle cuando me lo pedía, pero triste porque no querría verme tan apagada.

-Ya sabes que eso podría tener fácil solución: déjale, vámonos juntos –me dijo por milésima vez.

Desde que habíamos empezado a vernos él insistía en que estando al lado de Kevin, mi libertad se había terminado, que debería cumplir sus expectativas cuando nos casáramos, que me obligaría a dejar de ser como era. Pero todo eso ya lo sabía yo.

-No puedo… dejarle –murmuré, mientras que él clavaba sus ojos azules en mi cara. Tomé aire, deseando acabar de una vez por todas –. No me siento bien haciéndole esto a Kevin.

Él me miró confundido.

-Pero dijiste que ya no le querías –replicó, separándose ligeramente de mí, como repelido por mis palabras.

Mi cabeza era un lío de pensamientos y sentimientos, y seguía sin poder aclararme.

-Ya sé que te dije… -Se me quebró la voz –; ya sé que te dije que no le quería. Pero no era cierto.

Javier seguía medio aturdido.

-Annie, fuiste tú quien me llamó cuando yo ya estaba fuera de aquí, intentando olvidar a Liz.

-¡No me llames Annie! –exclamé. Me dolía pensar que él aún podía expresar algo de cariño hacia mí.

-Anne… si no me hubieras llamado para preguntarme cómo estaba…

-Me equivoqué al hacerlo, ¿vale? Sólo intentaba ser amable –mentí –. Eres el primo de April.

-¿Y qué? –contestó él, con algo más de agresividad en su voz.

Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, cada vez más nerviosa y desesperada. Me había metido en un lío bastante grande, y sabía que no podía borrar mis actos así como así.

-No puedo… seguir haciéndole esto a Kevin.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que hemos estado viviendo este tiempo tú y yo ha sido mentira? Cuando me dijiste que te estabas enamorando de mí, ¿mentías? –preguntó Javier, obligándome a detenerme y a mirarle a los ojos.

Estaba segura de que de un momento a otro las lágrimas empezarían a escapárseme, así que cerré con fuerza los párpados, intentando no ver su cara cuando lo dijera.

-Sí.

Sus manos, antes clavadas en mis hombros, se relajaron hasta soltarme. Sin atreverme a abrir los ojos aún, oí cómo Javier dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Jamás pensé eso de ti, Annie. Siempre había pensado que… que eras una buena chica, que no me harías daño.

Seguía llamándome Annie. Nadie lo había hecho desde que era pequeña… ni siquiera mi madre.

-Lo-lo siento –balbuceé, abriendo los ojos por fin.

Javier esbozó una sonrisa amarga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No importa; estoy acostumbrado a que me rompan el corazón –odié que dijera eso –. Espero que tengas una bonita boda... y una vida perfecta con tu futuro marido.

Apartó la cara demasiado rápido, dirigiéndose con paso acelerado hacia la puerta. Me quedé un rato allí de pie, en la misma posición, mirando la salida en silencio.

Si había tomado la decisión correcta (seguir con Kevin, mi prometido), ¿por qué notaba como si mi corazón se acabara de encoger?

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Los días previos a la boda pasaron demasiado rápido manteniéndonos a todos ocupados, de manera que cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era sábado por la mañana. La ceremonia era el domingo por la tarde y esa misma noche habría una fiesta en honor a los novios, como una despedida de soltero.

-¿Crees que le gustará la idea? –le pregunté a Nick, mientras que él seguía mirando los papeles con el plan para esa noche. Él y Joe le habían preparado la fiesta en secreto, de manera que Kev no se esperaba nada.

-Si no le gusta, lo emborracharemos y le dejaremos durmiendo en uno de los camarotes mientras que nosotros aprovechamos el yate –contestó Joe, que estaba sentado en el otro sofá del salón de los Jonas.

Los padres habían salido con Anne y Kevin para ultimar los detalles del salón en el que se celebraría el banquete, mientras que Joe, Nick, Liz y yo nos quedamos en su casa, repasando el plan.

-Estoy seguro de que le gustará –murmuró Nick, al parecer enfrascado leyendo el contrato de alquiler del yate.

-No me puedo creer que vayáis a alquilar un barco para una fiesta privada en alta mar –intervino Liz, hasta entonces demasiado absorta.

-¿Es que ahora las Galletitas no soportan el mar? –espeté intentando sonar graciosa. Ella me dirigió una mueca.

-Las Galletitas adoran el mar, pero no quieren caerse por la borda si beben mucho –contestó Liz.

-Intentaré mantenerte alejada –le aseguré.

-¿Entonces no podemos llevar las coronas con brillantes falsos? –insistió Joe, jugueteando con una pequeña tiara de color plateado con grandes piedrecitas rosas. Nick resopló –¡venga, Nicholas! Estoy seguro de que sería divertido.

-No sabía que tenías complejo de Princesa, Joseph –contestó el pequeño, con aire distraído.

Liz y yo nos reímos, mientras que el aludido pareció ofenderse.

-Que yo recuerde, fuiste tú el que llevó la corona de flores aquella noche, Nicholas –replicó el mediano.

Acordarme de Nick llevando esa corona de flores, cual hada del bosque, hizo que me entrara un ataque de risa más intenso, y al parecer lo mismo le pasó a Liz.

-Esa noche no cuenta –murmuró Nick, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

Sabía que él quería borrar eso de nuestras mentes, pero era imposible.

-¿Está David invitado a la fiesta? –pregunté al cabo de un rato. Joe se movió incómodo en su asiento.

-Pues… sí –contestó en voz baja –. Un grupo de amigos será suficiente.

-¿30 personas? –preguntó Nick, haciendo recuento. Liz volvió a resoplar, al parecer aburrida.

-¿No sería mejor una fiesta privada con sólo nosotros? –dijo por segunda vez. Ya lo había propuesto antes.

-Venga, Galletita. ¿Dónde quedan las ganas de un poco de fiesta? –le dijo Joe –¡cuanta más gente, mejor!

-Ya verás que no piensas lo mismo cuando una foto tuya borracho y con corona se cuele por internet –contestó Liz.

Abrí los ojos como platos, porque no había considerado esa posibilidad. ¿Y si se colaba algún topo en la fiesta?

-Por eso mismo es en alta mar: para que nadie pueda hacer fotos no autorizadas –intervino Nick –. Big Rob controlará a la gente que sube al barco, para que no se cuele nadie peligroso.

El plan parecía bueno. Pero, ¿y si los paparazzi llegaban al barco buceando y luego hacían las fotos? Decidí que estaba exagerando.

-¿Vamos a juntar a los dos novios? –pregunté, pensando en Anne.

-Habrán dos zonas: la de chicos y la de chicas. Supongo que podemos poneros a vosotras en proa y nosotros estaremos en popa –dijo Joe, consultando los planos del yate –y quizá al final de la noche nos juntemos.

Todos asentimos, de acuerdo con la idea.

De pronto, el móvil de Joe empezó a sonar, haciendo que él diera un respingo. Liz y yo nos quedamos mirándole con curiosidad, mientras que Nick seguía enfrascado en los papeles, haciendo cuentas y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Sí? –descolgó Joe, después de mirar con el ceño fruncido la pantallita. Rápidamente, se apartó el auricular del oído, como asustado.

Incluso yo, que estaba a un metro de distancia de él, pude escuchar el chillido que dio quienquiera que hubiera llamado. Liz entrecerró los ojos, intrigada.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó. Joe se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hola? –dijo él, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz para que todos pudiéramos oírlo.

Se oyó un ruido nervioso, seguido de algo parecido a un tembleque.

-¿E-eres Joe Jonas? –preguntó una voz chillona desde el otro lado. Liz entrecerró tanto los ojos que ahora simplemente eran dos rendijas.

-Sí… ¿quién eres tú? –respondió el aludido. Hasta Nick alzó la cabeza, intrigado por la situación.

Se volvieron a oír gritos emocionados, seguidos de lo que parecieron ser un grupito de chicas hablando entre ellas. Intenté contener la risa, sospechando lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No me puedo creer que haya conseguido tu número de teléfono! ¡No-no es posible! –habló la que había llamado –¿Veis? ¡Os lo dije, chicas! ¡Joe, te quiero!

-¡Cásate conmigo! –gritó otra, de fondo.

Nick parecía estar aguantándose las carcajadas, igual que yo mientras que el pobre Joe estaba blanco como la pared. Sin embargo, Liz parecía echar humo.

-Chicas… calma, por favor –dijo Joseph, mientras que ellas parecían volverse cada vez más locas. De repente, Liz le arrebató el móvil de un zarpazo.

-¿Sabéis con quién estáis hablando? –les preguntó Liz con agresividad. Las chicas se quedaron calladas –: con mi novio. ¡Haced el favor de mostrar un poco de respeto, histéricas!

Y a continuación colgó.

Nick y yo empezamos a reírnos de buena gana, hasta el punto de tener que sujetarnos la barriga del dolor. Mientras, Liz se había cruzado de brazos enfurruñada a la vez que Joe la miraba desconcertado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó él. Nick y yo nos callamos de golpe, quizá porque la voz de Joe sonaba demasiado seria.

Liz le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Por qué he hecho qué? –respondió ella con altanería.

-¡Hablarles de ese modo! –exclamó Joe.

Ahora sí que no tenía nada de ganas de reírme: estaba presenciando una pelea entre Joe y Liz… una más.

-¿De qué modo?

Nick intentó hacerse con el mando de la situación.

-Ya vale… dejémoslo estar –dijo, con su voz calmada.

Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún efecto en ellos.

-¡¿De qué modo? –espetó el mediano –. Ellas son importantes para mí, Liz, no puedes gritarles _histéricas_ y tratarlas tan descortésmente. Deberías saberlo ya.

-¿Importantes para ti? ¿Y qué hay de mi, Joseph? ¿Yo no soy importante para ti? –rugió Liz.

Nick y yo intercambiamos una mirada asustada. En realidad, no deberíamos estar presenciando esa escena.

-Si te sigues comportando de esa manera, no –respondió quedamente Joe, perforando con su mirada a Galleta.

Respirando agitadamente, Liz se levantó del sofá, para luego gritarme:

-Llévame a casa, April.

La miré, indecisa.

-Lizzie… tengo que quedarme a ayudar a Nick para preparar lo de esta noche –respondí en voz baja. No me había gustado su forma de pedírmelo, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

Aún así, ellos me necesitaban allí, y yo quería que todo saliera bien. Liz resopló, pasando por mi lado.

-Iré andando.

Y salió del salón, dejándonos a todos parados.

Hasta que no se escuchó la puerta de salida de la casa Joe no reaccionó. Entonces, pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, así que se levantó nervioso.

-Nick… ¿puedes… puedes encargarte tú de lo que falta? –murmuró mirando al pequeño. El de pelo rizado asintió brevemente.

-Pero tendrás que estar aquí a la hora acordada, Joe –le dijo, mirándole fijamente –. Kevin se merece esto, con todos nosotros.

Me di cuenta de que recalcaba la palabra _todos_. Joe asintió quedamente.

Sin embargo, no se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, sino hacia las escaleras, supuse que hacia su habitación.

Esperé hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse para dirigirme a Nick.

-¿Qué hace? –murmuré, alarmada. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que Joe iba a dejar de pelear por Liz.

-Dale tiempo –contestó mi novio, pensando –. Uno de los dos tendrá que reconocer su error tarde o temprano.

-Pero, ¿y si es más bien tarde que temprano?

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tenéis tantas ganas como yo de que empiece la fiesta, la boda y todo eso? :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado! y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

**-Vicky (:  
**


	51. Desmadre

**CAPÍTULO 51 – DESMADRE**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de estar casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde yendo de un lado a otro para arreglar las cosas, Nick me dejó en casa para que me pudiera arreglar.

-Nos vemos en una hora –me dijo, dándome un beso antes de que saliera del coche.

-¿Vendrás a recogernos? –pregunté.

El plan era que Summer, Liz y yo estaríamos dispuestas a las ocho. Joe y Nick vendrían a recogernos en una limusina, para luego ir a por Kevin y Anne, que no se esperaban nada.

Nick asintió, sonriendo. Aún así, yo sabía que seguía dándole vueltas a la pelea de Liz y Joe. Pero, si yo estaba en lo correcto, esa misma noche lo arreglarían. Seguro que en cuanto subiera a su habitación Liz ya estaría vestida y nerviosa como si fuera la primera cita.

Después de bajar del coche de Nick, casi fui corriendo hacia mi habitación para ver si el vestido que había pedido ya estaba listo. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que así era. Sin embargo, no era lo único que encontré.

-¿Lizzie? –pregunté. Estaba hecha un ovillo en mi cama, con la cabeza hundida en mi almohada, aún en pijama – ¿Liz, estás bien?

Me acerqué hacia la cama, sentándome en el borde y obligándola a que me mirara. Tenía la cara y los ojos hinchados, por llorar. Quizá era hora de avisar a alguien: le envié un mensaje a Summer, pidiéndole que viniera cuanto antes. Teníamos una emergencia.

Liz se sorbió la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo he fastidiado todo –sollozó ella, intentando volver a esconder la cara. Se lo impedí.

-Liz… aún puedes arreglarlo –murmuré –. Esta noche vas a volver a verle, y vas a pedirle disculpas.

-Pe-pero no me ha llamado en toda la tarde –respondió –, y tiene el móvil apagado. Se ha enfadado mucho… puede que sea definitivo.

La obligué a incorporarse en la cama, secándole las lágrimas.

-Estamos hablando de Joseph –le dije, intentando animarla –el mismo que tenía Galletitis cuando lo dejasteis hace un tiempo. ¿Crees que va a dejarte así tan fácilmente?

Galleta volvió a sorberse la nariz, esta vez prestándome atención. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó, al parecer haciéndome caso.

Asentí como una posesa.

-Ahora, tenemos que ponernos decentes para esta noche. ¿Verdad que no quieres que Joe te vea con estas pintas? –le dije. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

-He venido lo más deprisa que he podido –interrumpió Summer, apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación respirando entrecortadamente –. ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Joder, Liz! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Intenté contener la risa, mientras que Lizzie fulminaba con la mirada a Sum.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ella. En menos de una hora vienen los chicos a recogernos –le expliqué a Summer, sin tiempo que perder.

-Déjamelo a mí. Soy experta en caras hinchadas –dijo, acercándose para ayudar a Liz para que se levantara de la cama.

Cuando las dos desaparecieron camino al cuarto de baño, miré nerviosa alrededor de la habitación. Por suerte, el vestido y los zapatos que me había dejado preparados seguían impolutos, esperando pacientemente a que me los pusiera.

-¿Qué haces? –oí el grito de Liz desde el baño.

-El agua fría es lo mejor para bajar la hinchazón –respondió Summer. Supuse que la había metido en la bañera y había abierto el agua helada.

De pronto, me acordé de que Summer no iba vestida. Corrí hacia allí, alarmada.

-Sum, ¿no te has vestido aún? –pregunté, mirando con pavor sus vaqueros y su camiseta. Ella levantó la vista de su paciente Lizzie, distraída.

-Está todo abajo. Cuando acabe con la señorita, me vestiré –respondió – ¡Joder, Liz! ¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan enredado? Parece que las ardillas hayan hecho un nido aquí.

Antes de presenciar el asesinato de la rubia, decidí salir de allí y llevarme mis cosas al otro cuarto de baño. Yo aún tenía una amplia lista de cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo, la hora pasó más rápido de lo que me esperaba, pero por suerte para todos, nosotras ya estábamos listas, las tres.

-Vaya, Summer. Tengo que felicitarte por tu trabajo –le dije, mirando aparecer a Liz perfectamente vestida y arreglada. Y lo que era mejor: la rubia también había tenido tiempo para vestirse.

-Sigo creyendo que yo no debería ir –murmuró Sum, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que vienes –le dijo Liz.

Ahí estábamos las tres, hechas un matojo de nervios. Aún no sabía qué diría Anne al ver a Summer en la fiesta, pero tampoco nos importaba. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto antes se acostumbraran a la nueva situación, mejor.

De pronto, sonó el pito de un coche, en la puerta de la casa. Al correr al asomarme a la ventana vi que era la limusina, y que los chicos nos esperaban dentro.

-Está bien, chicas –dije nerviosa –retoques de última hora.

Nos miramos al espejo, las tres en fila. No podría decir quién estaba más nerviosa: Summer, que iba a ver a su enamorado a punto de casarse con otra; Liz, que tenía que conseguir hacer las paces con el amor de su vida; o yo, que… bueno, que iba a ver a Nick otra vez. Sí, seguía siendo como la primera vez, no podía evitarlo.

-¡En marcha! –espeté, intentando infundirles un poco de ánimo.

Salimos ordenadamente, hasta llegar a la puerta del coche. Nicholas había salido de la limusina para abrirnos la puerta, como buen caballero que era. Iba guapísimo con su traje y su camisa de color blanco. Esperé a que las otras entraran en el coche para enroscar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Va usted muy guapo, señor Presidente –le susurré al oído. Él me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, apretándome contra sí.

-Tú también estás guapísima –contestó, dándome un beso en los labios.

-Perdonad… pero tenemos un poco de prisa –espetó Summer, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta.

Intentando disimular mi vergüenza, asentí brevemente y me despegué de mi novio, entrando en el coche rápidamente.

Liz había quedado entre Joe y Summer, mientras que Nick y yo nos pusimos enfrente de ellos. Estaba seguro de que a Galleta le iba a dar un ataque nervioso si no hablaba con Joe de una vez.

-Ahora vamos a por Kevin y Anne, que están en casa. Piensan que vamos a cenar –explicó Nick, dándole las instrucciones al conductor.

El camino no era muy largo, pero en medio del silencio, pareció una eternidad. No pude dejar de evaluar a Joe con la mirada. ¿Seguía enfadado? Apenas apartó la vista de la ventana.

-Vale, todo el mundo callado –ordenó Summer, apartándose para dejar pasar a los novios. Habíamos parado delante de la casa de los Jonas y ya podíamos oír los murmullos confundidos de Kev y Anne.

-¿Qué es esto? –oí decir al mayor desde fuera. Nick y Joe se prepararon para salir.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclamaron, apareciendo por la ventana que había en el techo de la limusina. Nosotras miramos desde dentro las expresiones de los novios.

-Venga, subid. Nos vamos de fiesta –les dijo Joe.

Me encargué de abrir la puerta para dejarles subir. La cara de Kev se iluminó al ver a Summer allí dentro, mientras que la de Anne pareció arrugarse de puro asco.

-¿Qué hace esta aquí? –espetó Annette, mirando a la rubia, que se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Esta noche no, Anne –le dijo Kev, cogiéndola de la mano. Al parecer, la calmó, porque alzó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de ella.

-Supongo que prefiero que me ignore –me susurró Summer al oído al ver que Anne había decidido hacerle el vacío.

-Esto es demasiado… ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Kevin, emocionado. Era cierto que no se esperaba nada.

-Ya lo verás –murmuró Joe, dándole las instrucciones de nuevo al conductor.

Liz seguía hundida en su asiento, callada. Sólo esperaba que al llegar al barco y estar alejados de todo, las cosas se pudieran arreglar.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Desde que había subido al coche no había podido hablar con Joe, y él ni siquiera me había mirado. Estuvo todo el camino hasta el puerto sin hablarme, era como si no existiera. Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero, ¿cuánto iba a tardar en volver a mirarme?

El yate estaba esperándonos con las luces de cubierta encendidas, y al parecer la gente ya había subido, porque Big Rob estaba sólo en la entrada. Todos estaban dando vueltas por el yate, con la música a tope.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Kevin, bajando de la limusina acelerado. Luego, miró a sus hermanos –¿cuándo habéis preparado esto?

-Desde hace unos días –contestó Nick, encogiéndose de hombros.

El mayor les dio un abrazo emocionado, dándole las gracias. Luego, cogió de la mano a su prometida y subieron al barco. Big Rob esbozó una sonrisa antes de que el resto de nosotros embarcara.

-Necesito una copa –murmuró Summer, adelantándose. Y es que, iba a ser un poco difícil para ella ver como el chico al que quería se lo pasaba bien con su prometida.

-Buen trabajo, Big Rob –le dijo Nicholas al guardaespaldas, dándole unas palmaditas –¿te unes a la fiesta? El resto de la banda ha subido ya, ¿no?

John Taylor, Garbo, Ryan y Jack nos miraban desde arriba, ya con una bebida en la mano.

-¡Esto es demasiado! –gritó Garbo.

Nosotros nos reímos.

Big Rob, Nick y April subieron al barco con cuidado, dejándonos a Joe y a mí solos. Éramos los últimos en entrar. Decidí que era el momento de intentarlo.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunté, yendo a cogerle la mano. Joe entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, mirándome por primera vez en toda la noche a los ojos.

-Liz… -murmuró. Sus ojos marrones brillaban, pero no sabía si era por las luces del barco o porque estaba a punto de llorar.

De repente, un coche llegó rápidamente y aparcó delante del yate. Hasta que no apagó las luces no supimos quién era, pero luego… era obvio.

-¡Ciao! –exclamó Javier, bajándose del coche. Me quedé mirándolo completamente pasmada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espeté, quizá demasiado maleducada. Joe rápidamente me soltó la mano, para cruzarse de brazos.

-Estupendo –le oí murmurar entre dientes.

Javier pareció darse cuenta de que su presencia no era bienvenida, porque alzó los brazos, como en son de paz.

-No... no quiero molestaros, amigos –dijo, acercándose a nosotros –ya me dejasteis muy claro que no pinto nada entre vosotros. Vengo porque April me ha invitado a la fiesta, nada más.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, como intentando averiguar si decía la verdad. ¿Por qué lo habría invitado April? ¿No era ella la que quería que Joe y yo nos arregláramos? ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo con Javier allí?

Sin embargo, Joe pareció aburrido de la situación.

-Haz lo que quieras, Javier –espetó el Jonas, encogiéndose de hombros y dando media vuelta para subir al yate –. Estoy cansado de todo esto.

Se fue, dejándonos a Javier y a mí parados en tierra. Me quedé pasmada.

-Vaya, parece que tenéis problemas en vuestra relación perfecta, ¿verdad? –dijo Javier, pasando por mi lado.

_¡Eso, hurga en la herida!_

-¿Por qué has venido, Javier? –gruñí. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Galletita… no todo es por ti, ¿lo sabes? –contestó, acercándose para sujetarme por los hombros –. Contigo ya me he rendido.

Tras mirarme fijamente a los ojos, me esquivó y subió al barco.

Uno de los organizadores esperaba pacientemente a que subiera yo también, para poder zarpar. Conteniéndome las lágrimas, embarqué.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La cena consistía en un montón de pequeños platos que un grupo de camareros repartía con bandejas por toda la cubierta. También había una persona encargada de la música, que sonaba a un volumen ciertamente elevado. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? A los peces seguro que no.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó de repente Nick, cogiéndome por sorpresa por detrás. Contuve el respingo.

-Me encanta –contesté, echando un vistazo a toda la gente, que bailaba y hablaba entre sí. Con cuidado, mi novio me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la barandilla, al parecer buscando un hueco para estar a solas.

-Me alegro de que sea así –murmuró Nick, poniéndose a mi lado y pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

El barco ya había zarpado y los farolillos de luz se reflejaban en las oscuras aguas del océano. Era como si pequeñas luciérnagas siguieran a la embarcación, guiándola. El frío aire de alta mar pronto empezó a azotarnos en la cara, haciendo que se me congelara la nariz.

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar siempre así, juntos –me dijo Nick de repente, apretándome con fuerza. Me giré para mirarle, sonriendo.

-Podemos estarlo… si tú quieres –murmuré. Él me miró fijamente.

-Por mí, trato hecho. Pero eres tú la que tiene un nuevo futuro, una nueva carrera. Pronto te atacarán los directores de cine para que trabajes con ellos, en sitios lejos de aquí, alejada de mí –me dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no quiero eso, Nick. Entré en todo el lío del cine para intentar volver a estar contigo, lo hice porque Liz me lo pidió –expliqué –; pero ahora que te tengo otra vez, no hay otra cosa que quiera hacer aparte de estar contigo, siempre.

-Te acabarás aburriendo de mí –contestó él, sonriendo.

-No; tú te aburrirás de mí –repliqué, convencida de ello. Nick negó con la cabeza, abrazándome.

-Nunca.

Ojalá hubiéramos podido quedarnos allí solos durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, pronto vino Summer, con una copa medio vacía en sus manos. Y a juzgar por su cara, no era la primera.

-Vaya mierda de fiesta –gruñó, poniéndose a mi lado. Nick y yo nos quedamos mirándola.

-¿En serio? –pregunté –¿por qué lo dices?

-Al parecer David está demasiado ocupado como para bailar conmigo… y Kevin no ha soltado a Anne en toda la noche –respondió la rubia, bebiéndose de un trago lo poco que le quedaba.

Nick me miró, como dándome a entender que no debía estar allí. Asentí, mientras que él me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba a ejercer de anfitrión con el resto de invitados. Yo me quedé con Summer.

-Sum, Kev va a casarse con Anne –le dije, intentando ser directa pero no demasiado dura. Ya era hora de que todos nos acostumbráramos, ¿no?

-Lo cual es una grandísima putada –contestó ella. Vaya, sí que estaba borracha. Ella no solía hablar así.

-Lo sé…

Se quedó mirando con ojos vidriosos la superficie del agua. Yo no estaba segura de si era por la bebida o porque estaba a punto de llorar. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hace Javier en la fiesta? –preguntó de repente, girándose para mirarme –. Lo he visto hace un rato por ahí, asaltando la mesa de las bebidas. Parecía algo… molesto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Javier? ¿Estás segura de que era él? –espeté. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo él allí?

Summer asintió, volviendo a girarse hacia el mar.

-Y creo que Joe llevaba una corona rosa, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

Tras esto, Summer dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse entre la gente, que bailaba ajenos a todos los posibles problemas que nos rodearan.

Con Joe y Liz en la cuerda floja, Javier era el último ser sobre la Tierra que deseaba ver. ¿Por qué había ido? Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el estado etílico de Summer, puede que se hubiera equivocado.

Recé para que así fuera.

-¿Te lo pasas bien? –me abordó de repente Garbo. Era raro, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba con los Jonas, no había hablado mucho con él ni con ninguno de la banda. Sonreí.

-Sí, ¿y tú? –pregunté. Él asintió –¿dónde está tu novia?

Paris Carney y él eran novios desde hacía tiempo, aunque su relación fuera muy discreta. Aún así, eran tal para cual, la pareja perfecta.

-Está con una amiga –contestó Garbo, sonriente –. Me ha dicho Nick que las cosas marchan muy bien entre vosotros. Está muy contento.

Vaya, sí que volaban las noticias.

-¡Claro que van bien! –contesté en voz alta, intentando hacerme oír sobre el barullo. Al parecer todos estaban intentando hacerse con una de las coronas rosas que Joe estaba repartiendo.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Nick está enamorado de ti –me dijo. Tras esto, salió corriendo para pedirle una corona a Joe.

¿Por qué venía a decirme eso ahora? Me quedé un rato parada en la barandilla, mirando un poco la escena, perdida en mis pensamientos. Si Nick le había dicho a Garbo, uno de sus mejores amigos, que estaba enamorado de mí, era buena señal, ¿no? Sonreí, al ver cómo mi novio se acercaba corriendo a Joe.

-¡Joseph, dijimos que nada de coronas rosas! –exclamó el de pelo rizado. El mediano se rió.

-Ya sé que a ti te gustan más las de flores –respondió Joe –por eso te he traído una.

Sacó una corona de florecitas rosas y azules, para luego ponérsela casi a la fuerza al pequeño. Empecé a reírme por la cara de fastidio de Nick.

Sin embargo, otra escena llamó mi atención: Javier cogió de la mano a Anne y desaparecieron por una de las puertas que daba a un camarote. Busqué con la mirada a Kev, que estaba en la otra punta hablando con un grupo de gente, sin enterarse de nada.

¿Qué hacía Javier con Anne? La única vez que se habían visto era en aquella cena que di en mi casa antes de que él se fuera.

¿Por qué todo eso me olía a gato encerrado?

Caminé con decisión hacia la puerta por la que acababan de desaparecer esos dos, dispuesta a enterarme de qué estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la cubierta, Liz me obligó a pararme.

-¡Lleva toda la noche ignorándome! –exclamó, cogiéndome del brazo. Supe enseguida que se refería a Joe –ni siquiera me ha mirado.

Volví a fijarme en Joe, que se acababa de un trago la copa que llevaba en la mano, con la corona rosa aún en su cabeza. Un montón de gente revoloteaba a su alrededor, al parecer bailando al compás.

-¿Has intentando acercarte y pedirle disculpas? –le pregunté a Galleta. Ella pareció dudar.

-Es complicado –contestó –; Javier está aquí, y Joe parece algo molesto. ¿Por qué lo has invitado, April?

Ahora sí que me había dejado parada.

-¿Qué? –espeté. Liz asintió.

-Javier me ha dicho que tú le habías invitado a la fiesta. ¿Por qué lo has hecho si sabes que no se lleva bien con Joe? –me dijo. Yo me quedé callada.

-No sé lo que…

-Claro, como tú y Nick ya estáis perfectamente, te da igual lo que nos pase a Joe y a mí, ¿verdad? –me reprochó. La miré alarmada.

-¿Te estás oyendo, Lizzie? –le pregunté –yo nunca os haría algo así. Eres mi amiga y él es el hermano de mi novio. ¿Crees que yo querría que discutierais?

Liz se apartó el pelo de la cara, debido al aire.

-No lo sé. ¿Puede? –espetó duramente.

Me negaba a seguir discutiendo con ella por eso. Ya sabía que estaba dolida, ¿pero por qué me echaba eso en cara? No era mi culpa.

-Me voy, no quiero seguir esta conversación –contesté –. Deberías pensar en lo que me acabas de decir, Lizzie.

Rápidamente, me aparté de ella y salí directa hacia Nick, que estaba al lado de Joe, hablando.

-Estoy harta –murmuré. Él me cogió de la mano.

-¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Nick. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algún sitio en el que podamos estar a solas? –le dije. Él asintió.

-¡¿Quién ha invitado a Taylor Swift? –exclamó Joe, agachándose rápidamente, al parecer intentando esconderse. Nick y yo nos miramos divertidos.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Joseph? –preguntó el pequeño. Joe le lanzó una mirada fulminante desde allí abajo. La verdad, no imponía mucho.

-¿Es que te has olvidado de todo el drama relacionado con la llamada de teléfono de 27 segundos? –dijo el mediano. Empecé a reírme.

-¿Es verdad? –pregunté, curiosa. Joe sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no viene al caso. ¿Quién la ha invitado?

-La he invitado yo, Joe –respondí –. Creía que ahora eráis amigos. En aquella entrega de premios os saludasteis muy cordialmente, ¿no?

-¡Porque estábamos en público! Si me ve, empezará a echarme en cara todo otra vez –Nick empezó a reírse más fuerte –; yo de ti no me reiría, Nicholas. ¿Qué dirías si yo hubiera invitado a Selena?

-En ese caso, yo personalmente me encargaría de arrancarte los pelos de tu preciosa cabeza uno a uno –espeté, celosa. Selena me caía bien, pero alejada de Nicholas.

-Sólo espero que Galletita no la vea –murmuró Joe, siguiendo con la mirada a Taylor, que hablaba animadamente con otra chica.

Era cierto; si Liz veía a Taylor estaba segura de que la sangre sí llegaría al río. Me estremecí al imaginarme su reacción. Liz era pequeñita, pero sabía cómo defenderse.

-¿Querías ir a un sitio a solas? –susurró Nick en mi oído de repente, devolviéndome a la realidad. Asentí con urgencia.

-La cabeza me va a estallar –murmuré. Él tiró de mí, camino a uno de los camarotes.

La verdad, no me esperaba ver lo que vi cuando llegamos: una pequeña cama de aspecto cómodo, con una mesa con velas y algo de comida (de aspecto delicioso). Y lo que era mejor, al cerrar la puerta el ruido de fuera se amortiguaba casi por completo. Nick cerró con llave.

-¿Has preparado tú esto? –pregunté, asombrada. Él asintió.

-Sabía que no aguantaríamos mucho tiempo en medio de todo el escándalo, así que decidí que nos vendría bien un pequeño refugio.

-Eres perfecto, Nicholas Jonas –le dije, alcanzando sus labios con los míos.

Él se rió tímidamente, para luego dirigirse a la cama y tumbarse en ella. Dio unos golpecitos a su lado, como pidiéndome que me uniera a él. Sin dudarlo, me quité los zapatos de tacón que me estaban matando y me recosté a su lado.

-No podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo –murmuré –tenemos que volver dentro de poco para ejercer de anfitriones. No me fio mucho de Joe y sus dotes de líder. Si nos descuidamos, podemos estar en medio de una avalancha de coronas rosas.

Nick se rió ligeramente.

-También está Kevin –dijo.

-¿Le has visto antes? –pregunté –estaba demasiado animado hablando por ahí y pavoneándose con su prometida de la mano…

_Su prometida…_

De repente me acordé de Anne y Javier desapareciendo juntos. Me mordí los labios, nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Nick. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de mi lapsus.

-Eh… no, no pasa nada –mentí –es que me acabo de acordar de que he dejado a Summer sola por ahí, y no iba muy serena. Creo que ha bebido demasiado y no quiero que esté por la cubierta sin nadie a su lado. Podría caerse por la borda.

Sabía que ella estaba bien, a salvo con Big Rob. Pero eran otros los que me preocupaban.

Me levanté de la pequeña cama y me puse los zapatos rápidamente, mientras que Nick me miraba fijamente aún recostado.

-Supongo que nuestro tiempo muerto se ha acabado ya, ¿no? –me dijo, poniendo cara de pena.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? Yo sólo quería descubrir qué estaba pasando, por el bien de su hermano. Pero ahí estaba él, el señorito Presidente mirándome con cara de cachorrillo abandonado. ¿Cómo puedes despegarte de algo así?

-Eres un manipulador, Nicholas Jonas –le dije, volviendo a reptar hasta su lado. Él se rió.

-Creía que habías dicho que era perfecto –respondió, pasando su brazo alrededor mío.

-A veces.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Era ahora o nunca. Me acabé de un trago mi bebida, como infundiéndome valor y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Joe. Le había estado observando durante un buen rato, intentando decidir si debía ir o no. Y si no lo hacía de una vez por todas, luego me arrepentiría.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su altura, Kevin pasó por mi lado a toda velocidad, directo a la barandilla. Y al parecer, no iba sólo: sujetaba a Summer con fuerza, que al parecer estaba vomitando hasta la primera papilla mientras que él le apartaba el pelo, para que no se le manchara. Sonreí brevemente, al ver cómo Kev le tendía un pañuelo para que se secara la cara. Estaba claro que esos dos se querían, ¿por qué tenían que llevar las cosas hasta tan lejos?

Sacudí la cabeza, decidida a no inmiscuirme más en sus problemas y empezar a arreglar los míos por primera vez en la vida. Pero por algún motivo, el universo se había puesto en contra mío esa noche.

-¿Qué haces tan sola, Lizzie? –me abordó de repente David. Era la primera vez que hablábamos esa noche.

-Evitarte, gracias –respondí, intentando esquivarle. No le perdonaba que me mintiera respecto a lo de salir de compras _porque Joe se lo había pedido_. Por culpa de eso, estaba segura de que mi novio se había enfadado.

-¡Venga, Liz! Lo siento, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –insistió David, cogiéndome del brazo para evitar que me fuera.

-No tienes que decírmelo ninguna vez –espeté –; simplemente, déjame en paz.

Sin embargo, vi algo que no me habría imaginado nunca: una patilarga de pelo rizado rubio y cara de chihuahua se acercaba a mi novio.

Taylor Swift.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Tenía entendido que Joe y ella se odiaban… me deshice del agarre de Henrie y salí corriendo hacia ambos.

-Hola… -murmuré, pasándole el brazo alrededor de la cintura a Joe como quien no quiere la cosa. Esperaba que él se apartara rápidamente, pero en vez de eso, me correspondió el abrazo.

-Ah, hola, Liz –saludó Taylor con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan simpática? Eso me hacía difícil odiarla.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –pregunté, sin apartarme de Joe. Cuanto menos hablaran, mejor.

-Sí, muy bien. He de decir que me sorprendió que me invitarais –contestó Taylor –creía que seguías enfadado, Joe.

-¿Enfadado? –respondió Joe, sarcástico –¡claro que no!

La rubia sonrió.

-Me alegro –contestó, al parecer sinceramente. Luego, se acercó para darme un abrazo, pero evitando dárselo a Joe. Quizá se dio cuenta en mi mirada que no era un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte. Si uno sólo de sus brazos de araña larguirucha se acercaba a mi novio, yo personalmente me encargaría de arrancárselo.

Después, desapareció de allí, al parecer encontrando a otras personas a las que abrazar.

Joe y yo nos quedamos parados, aún abrazados. Nos miramos violentamente, apartándonos rápidamente.

Sin embargo, cuando él estaba a punto de salir corriendo, le cogí de la mano para impedírselo.

-No puedes seguir evitándome toda la noche, Joe –le dije, mirándole a los ojos. Él pareció ponerse nervioso.

-No sé por qué no –respondió. Me armé de valor antes de volver a perderlo.

-Mira Joe… sé que no he…

Pero como siempre, alguien volvió a interrumpirme.

-Deberías venir a bailar conmigo, Lizzie –dijo David, agarrándome por detrás con fuerza. Joe se separó rápidamente de mí, poniendo cara de desagrado.

-Eso, Lizzie. Deberías bailar con él –y echó a andar hacia fuera de la pista de baile improvisada.

Furiosa, me deshice del agarre de David otra vez, y eché a correr tras Joe. Estaba harta de que no pudiéramos hablar tranquilos.

-¡Joe… espera! –exclamé, obligándole a pararse. Estábamos un poco alejados del follón, así que por primera vez en toda la noche nos quedamos a solas. Él pareció prestarme atención –. Joe quería… quería hablar contigo.

-Sí, yo también quería hablar contigo –me dijo. Le miré confundida.

-Cualquiera lo diría –respondí –. Has estado evitándome durante toda la noche.

-Mira Liz… creo que… creo que lo mejor es que… -se quedó callado, mientras que yo intentaba controlarme. El miedo se apoderó de mí, temiéndome lo peor. Joe carraspeó, como armándose de valor –ambos hemos cambiado, tú has cambiado…

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Joe? –pregunté en voz baja. No podía ser cierto.

-No me gusta en lo que te has convertido, Liz –soltó él, dejándome parada –has cambiado demasiado.

Eso era el colmo.

-¿Sólo porque ya no voy detrás de ti como un perrito faldero significa que he cambiado? –exploté.

-No es eso, Liz…

-¿No? –espeté –sí es por eso, Joe. Estás molesto, porque ahora te has dado cuenta de que yo también puedo vivir sin ti, porque ya no soy esa tonta a la que sólo tienes que sonreír para que haga lo que tú quieras.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? –dijo Joe –. Claro, porque ahora tienes a más gente a la que arrimarte, ¿verdad? Como por ejemplo, David.

-¡No metas a David en esto! –rugí, cada vez más enfadada –él no tiene nada que ver.

-Si no es David, es Javier. Y si no es Javier, son las fans. ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora eres diferente?

Aparté la cara, negándome a que Joe me viera llorar. Él ya no se merecía eso.

-Si soy tan diferente, ya no deberías estar conmigo –le dije secamente.

-Eso intentaba decirte.

Me giré de nuevo, mirándole fijamente. Él seguía allí parado, sin expresar ninguna especie de emoción.

-Está bien. Hemos terminado.

* * *

**Táaaan. Así son las cosas y así se las hemos contado.**

**Este cap me ha quedado un poco largo... ups. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado! espero vuestros comentarios :)**

**-Vicky.  
**


	52. Desastres y Cataclismos

**CAPÍTULO 52 – DESASTRES Y CATACLISMOS**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-Supongo que ya es hora de salir de aquí, ¿no? –me dijo Nick al cabo de un rato.

Estar tumbados en esa mini cama, abrazados sin importarnos el resto del mundo, era algo maravilloso. Pero quizá tenía razón.

-Está bien –gruñí, obligándome a mí misma a levantarme y volver a ponerme los matadores tacones. Nick se me quedó mirando mientras me alisaba el vestido, sonriendo. Le miré extrañada –. ¿Qué pasa?

Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, levantándose también. La fuerte música de cubierta se oía hasta allí dentro, más o menos amortiguada. Estaba segura de que los invitados se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien.

-Aún no me puedo creer que te tenga ya para mí solo –me dijo Nick. Fruncí el ceño aún más, completamente perdida.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que me has dicho… supongo que ahora verás las consecuencias –explicó, acercándose para cogerme de la mano –. Si tú no quieres separarte de mi lado, no veo motivo por el que tengas que hacerlo, porque yo tampoco quiero que te alejes.

Recordé nuestra conversación de antes, cuando básicamente le dije que mi futuro era él.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo perfectamente adaptarme a ti –contesté, sonriendo –tú eres la estrella. Yo seré tu chica.

-Tú ya eres mi chica –respondió, con una expresión matadora. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma cómo respirar.

Después de darme un tierno beso, decidimos que ya nos tocaba volver con el resto del mundo, así que salimos del camarote _privado_ cogidos de la mano.

Sí; como había supuesto, la fiesta empezaba a desmadrarse. Unos cuantos bailaban encima de las mesas, algo no muy inteligente considerando que ya estábamos en alta mar. El barco estaba anclado allí en medio, así que éramos la única luz en medio del océano. Lo que no entendí era por qué no veía a nadie conocido.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos y Liz? –pregunté a Nick, que también parecía estar inspeccionando el terreno.

-No lo sé… tendremos que buscarlos –murmuró, fijándose en Jack y John Taylor, que bailaban en medio de la pista rodeados de gente. Incluso me pareció ver a Taylor Swift por allí.

-No sabía que la patilarga estaba invitada –dije entre dientes, casi para mí misma.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Nick. _Mierda, me había oído._

-Nadie… creo que será mejor que me vaya a buscar a las chicas –esquivé su pregunta –. Summer no iba muy serena cuando la vi antes.

Rápidamente, le di un beso y salí disparada de allí, rozando a la chica de pelo largo rubio rizado. Sí, la patilarga estaba allí. Tenía todos los pelos en su sitio, así que supuse que Liz aún no la había visto. Más me valía mantenerlas alejadas durante toda la noche o la escenita que montaría mi amiga sería demasiado.

-¿Dónde has conseguido la corona? –oí que le preguntaba a otra chica, que bailaba frenéticamente sujetándose su tiara para que no saliera volando.

-¡Joe me la ha dado! –gritó por encima de la música.

Riéndome en voz baja, seguí mirando por todas partes. Algunas caras conocidas me devolvieron la sonrisa, pero no encontré ni a Liz ni a Joe.

De repente, los vi: Summer y Kevin en un rincón medio en penumbra, abrazados. Bueno, más bien Kevin abrazaba a Sum, seguramente para que no se cayera al suelo. Aunque ella sonreía, parecía aún un poco ebria. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me hizo pararme allí en medio para observarlos. Él la miraba con una cara casi de adoración, podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban. Y era demasiado tierno con ella…

Pero la realidad me asaltó. ¿Dónde estaba Anne? ¿Qué pasaría si los viera así?

Tras comprobar que la pelirroja no estaba por los alrededores, salí disparada hacia la pareja, con la intención de separarlos.

-¡Summer, aquí estás! –exclamé. Rápidamente, Kevin dejó de acariciarla, mirándome como si le acabara de pillar robando galletas en la cocina.

-Es… estaba un poco mal, y pensé que no debía dejarla dar vueltas por ahí sola –se excusó. Summer le miró con ternura.

-¿A que es un completo caballero, April? –me dijo ella, con la voz un poco perjudicada. ¿Cuánto habría bebido?

-Sí, lo es –respondí, mirando casi con dureza a Kevin. Lo aparté un momento, ejerciendo mi papel de madre – ¿por qué le haces esto? O mejor aún, ¿por qué te haces esto a ti?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kev, confundido. Estaba muy gracioso con las mejillas encendidas por el alboroto y la vergüenza.

-No puedes estar con ella así tan tierno. Mañana te vas a casar con una chica que no es ella, ¿cómo crees que se siente? –espeté. No me importaba ser dura, los tacones me estaban matando y tenía que desquitarme con alguien. Mala suerte para él.

Su cara se puso más roja aún.

-Yo no… yo no quería… -balbuceó, en shock por mis palabras. Además, sospechaba que él también había bebido.

-No querías, ya lo sé –relajé un poco mi tono de voz –; pero es así. No puedes jugar con ambas, Kevin.

Él asintió rápidamente, para luego balbucear algo sobre que tenía que atender a los invitados y desaparecer. Summer me miraba con cara de mal humor, sentada en su silla.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que se fuera? –me preguntó secamente. Me senté a su lado.

-No le he dicho nada… él es el anfitrión de la fiesta, tenía que atender a unas personas –mentí. Sus ojos azules me miraron relampagueantes. Esa chica enfadada debía de dar mucho miedo.

-¿Y por qué no se ha quedado conmigo? ¡Yo le quiero! –siguió Summer, con un volumen no demasiado apropiado. Me apresuré a taparle la boca.

-Ya lo sé, Sum, ya sé que le quieres –susurré, intentando calmarla –pero no puedes… hacer muestras de tu amor en público, y mucho menos con su prometida por aquí. ¿Quieres acabar en el fondo del océano?

Summer negó con la cabeza, como una niña pequeña asustada a la que le preguntas si quiere que venga el hombre del saco. Sonreí.

-Porque si la loca pelirroja esa te pilla tonteando con su futuro marido, ella misma se encargará de tirarte por la borda –susurré. Summer empezó a reírse.

-Me gustaría verla intentándolo –respondió bravucona. La dejé por un caso perdido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté. Sus ojos centellearon un poco antes de cerrarlos con fuerza.

-Mareada. Creo que he bebido demasiado –murmuró. Crucé los dedos para que eso fuera señal de que se le iba pasando la borrachera –. ¿El suelo se mueve?

Me reí ligeramente.

-Puede. Estamos en un barco, Sum –contesté, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-Creo que voy a vomitar… otra vez –dijo, levantándose rápidamente para correr hacia la barandilla, asomándose para tirar… lo que fuera que saliera de su estómago al mar.

Me acerqué para sujetarle el pelo, como buena amiga que era. Mejor fuera que dentro.

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, sobresaltándome. Sin embargo, cuando me giré vi que era Nick, con una expresión un tanto seria. Pero bueno, él siempre era serio, ¿no?

-Me has asustado –murmuré, relajándome un poco. Summer seguía con su _purga estomacal_.

-Vaya, lo siento –dijo. Luego, habló en voz baja –. Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Liz.

-¿Por qué? Seguramente está en algún rincón oscuro morreándose con Joe. No le he visto antes –le dije. Nick sacudió la cabeza.

-Joe está ahí –señaló hacia el centro de la pista, donde un tipo con peluca y tiara rosa al que reconocí como Joe bailaba demasiado cerca de una rubia patilarga.

Nick y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Pe-pero dónde está Liz? –balbuceé, confundida por la situación.

Mi novio apartó la vista de su hermano, fijándola en la superficie del mar oscuro.

-Creo… creo que han roto –soltó. Giré la cabeza tan rápido que casi hizo crack.

-¿Qué?

Sabía que estaban teniendo problemas, pero pensé que los superarían. ¿Qué había pasado y cuándo había sido eso?

-Eh… Garbo me ha contado algo –explicó Nick. Paró un segundo de hablar, a la vez que Summer volvía a vomitar. En serio, ¿cuánto podía caber en su estómago? –. Sólo sabe que hace un momento Liz y Joe caminaron cada uno en diferentes direcciones, y que lo siguiente que ha visto es que Joe estaba en el centro de la pista, siendo el alma de la fiesta y bailando con cualquiera que se le pusiera delante.

-Pero eso… eso no lo haría el Joe que conocemos… ¿no? –murmuré, fijándome en el _nuevo y quizá no mejorado _Joe. Llevaba la camisa medio desabotonada, dejando ver casi por completo sus pectorales perfectamente musculados, mientras que se movía al compás de la música con soltura.

Sí, Joe era un alocado y a veces infantil, pero el que estaba viendo no se acercaba ni lo más mínimo al que yo conocía: se abrazaba contra Taylor y ambos bailaban demasiado pegados. El Joe que yo conocía no habría hecho eso con cualquier chica.

-Vaya putada –soltó Summer, alzando la cabeza por primera vez. Sin embargo, otra arcada le hizo volver a lo suyo: los vómitos.

-Liz debe de estar fatal… ¿la has visto? –le pregunté a Nick, que negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías ir a buscarla –repitió. Miré a Summer, como dándole a entender que no podía dejarla allí en ese estado. Él la sujetó por el brazo, mirándome fijamente como si me acabara de leer la mente–. No te preocupes por ella, yo me quedo aquí. Seré tu relevo.

Sonreí vagamente, segura de que así sería.

Di media vuelta, decidida a dar con Lizzie aunque tuviera que buscar debajo de todas las coronas rosas de cubierta.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Media hora después, yo seguía encerrada en el lavabo de señoras. Me importaba un pimiento que una legión de mujeres cabreadas aporrearan la puerta para que saliera, yo tenía una emergencia emocional. Y no, no podía estar en medio de cualquier parte, a la vista de todos.

-¡¿Quieres salir de una vez? –gritó otra vez la chica que llevaba intentando echarme por lo menos desde hacía quince minutos – ¡las demás también tenemos derecho a usar el baño!

Ese era el gran fallo del yate: que sólo había un baño. Bueno, en realidad dos, pero el otro estaba asignado a los hombres.

Pero era el único sitio en el que estaba segura de que nadie me veía, entre otras cosas porque la pequeña ventanita "ojo de buey" daba directamente al mar.

-¡Que te den! –grité, sin moverme de mi posición (sentada en el suelo del baño).

Joe y yo habíamos roto, y por alguna razón me olía que esa vez era la definitiva. Y todo por culpa de mi estupidez. ¿Por qué me había comportado así? Tenía razón cuando me echó en cara que había cambiado… a peor. ¿Cuándo me había transformado en una egocéntrica y altiva diva? Recordé el incidente en el House of Blues, y el de la cafetería. Yo no era así antes.

Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a aporrear la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza, como si fuera un chico (o una mujer muy, muy corpulenta). Esperanzada, pensé que sería Joe.

-¡Sal de ahí dentro! –gritó una voz con autoridad. No, no era Joseph. Di un respingo.

-¡Déjame en paz, David! –contesté. Bastantes problemas había causado ya.

-Galleta… vas a hacer que las mujeres se hagan pis encima –dijo, igual de fuerte.

¿Era una risa lo que había tenido que contener? ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en reírme en esa situación? Pero tenía que admitir que su comentario me había hecho gracia.

-Me da igual –refunfuñé, levantándome rápidamente, aún con la puerta cerrada para comprobar mi cara en el espejo.

Estaba horrible: el rímel se me había corrido por toda la cara debido a las lágrimas, y tenía los ojos hinchados como dos pelotas de golf. Ahora sí que no pensaba salir de allí hasta que llegáramos al puerto y los invitados desembarcaran. ¿Habría algún traje de buzo por el yate? Si los paparazzi estaban apostados en el puerto y me fotografiaban con esas pintas, adiós reputación.

_¿Qué reputación?_

-¿Vas a obligarme a que vaya a buscar a Big Rob para que tire la puerta abajo? –insistió David desde fuera. Consideré la idea.

Quizá si causaba una escenita Joe tendría que venir a reprenderme. _Y a recordarme que era una diva malcriada. _Mejor lo dejaba pasar…

-Pero es que estoy horrible –murmuré, acercándome a la puerta y apoyando la cabeza en la madera. Se oía la música imparable de la fiesta, pero no a ninguna señora gruñona.

-Galletita, tú nunca podrías estar horrible –dijo David. Notaba que estaba muy cerca, quizá pegado a la puerta.

¿Por qué me llamaba Galleta? Era una mala costumbre que se le había quedado pegada.

Entreabrí la puerta con cuidado, asomando una parte de mi cara para mirar a David, que estaba allí delante, con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué no llevaba camiseta? Al menos no llevaba la corona rosa…

_Joe._

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Por qué no estás con alguna de esas chicas pervertidas que se cuelgan de tu cuello y babean por ti? –pregunté sorbiéndome la nariz, aún sin abrir del todo. David se rió, manteniendo las distancias con precaución.

-Porque ninguna de ellas me interesa, Lizzie –contestó. Luego, me tendió una mano –. Venga, vamos fuera a que te dé el aire. Creo que tendré que sacarte rápidamente sin que nadie te vea, o las chicas se te tirarán a la yugular. He visto a una que estaba literalmente retorciéndose para no hacerse pis encima.

Un sonido parecido a una risa ronca salió de mi boca, aunque no estaba muy segura de que hubiera podido ejercer sonido alguno. Decidí cogerle de la mano y salir de allí dentro.

-Espera, antes de ir en público… -me detuvo él, quedándose parado enfrente de mí quizá demasiado cerca. Observó con detenimiento mi cara y, cuando pensaba que iba a besarme, simplemente pasó sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos, limpiando los restos de rímel –. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes?

Sonreí sinceramente, porque la verdad, se estaba portando muy bien conmigo.

Y entonces, supe que iba a hacer lo que me temía: besarme. Antes de que sus labios llegaran a los míos, le puse la mano firmemente en el pecho, deteniéndolo. Me miró confundido.

-Yo-yo… David, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo… pero no quiero… no quiero hacer nada ahora –murmuré, demasiado nerviosa. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no cabrearle –. Acabo de dejarlo con Joe, esto no es lo más adecuado…

Él se apartó rápidamente, quitando sus manos de mis hombros y asintiendo brevemente. No parecía molesto.

-Está bien, te entiendo –contestó –; creo que me he precipitado un poco. Pero no he podido evitarlo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro dramático.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a hacerlo… ahora mismo eres el único con el que puedo contar –dije, retorciéndome las manos, nerviosa. David me miró extrañado.

-¿Y qué hay de April, Nick, Summer y Kevin? –preguntó. Estábamos solos en ese pasillo, así que podíamos hablar tranquilamente. Una vez que saliéramos, todo el barullo nos inundaría.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con la familia Jonas nunca más –respondí seriamente.

La media hora de reclusión en el lavabo de señoras me había llevado a esa conclusión: si seguía alrededor de él y su perfecta familia, sufriría. No podía quedarme alrededor de April y Nick, que tan felices estaban siempre; tampoco con Summer, porque bastante mal estaba ya la pobre. Y mucho menos con la pareja extraña, Anne y Kev. Sólo de pensar en tener que ir los domingos a comer a casa de los Jonas y ver a Joe contar sus batallitas amorosas, me daban ganas de golpear algo.

David me miró fijamente, como intentando averiguar si estaba bromeando o no.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó. Asentí convencida.

-Está bien. Entonces, vamos fuera a bailar –me dijo, haciendo un movimiento fugaz para cogerme de la mano.

Básicamente, me arrastró hasta el borde de la pista de baile. No estaba muy segura de si eso sería lo más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Sin embargo, hizo falta que viera lo que acababa de ver para convencerme: Taylor y Joe bailando… muy juntos.

Me quedé parada en seco.

-¡Liz! ¡Aquí estás! Llevo buscándote un buen rato –apareció de repente April.

Su mirada fue desde mi cara hasta mi mano entre la de David, que se apresuró a soltarme. April volvió a mirarme fijamente, como evaluándome.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. ¿Era eso _miedo_ en su voz? Alcé la cabeza.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás con tu perfecto novio? –pregunté. Necesitaba hacerle daño para que se alejara de mí. Cuanto menos contacto tuviéramos, mejor.

Seguía echando miradas fugaces hacia las dos figuras entrelazadas bailando. Joe estaba demasiado sexy con su camisa entre abierta… pero la araña… Volví a concentrarme en April.

-¿Mi perfecto novio? –respondió April –. Está… está con Summer. Ha bebido demasiado y no se encuentra muy bien.

Solté una risa amarga.

-Quizá a mí también me vendría bien una copa –me giré hacia David –; ¿crees que podrías conseguirme algo?

Él asintió sonriente, para luego salir de allí disparado, dejándonos a April y a mí solas.

-No sé si deberías beber en tu estado –murmuró mi amiga. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Mi estado? ¿Qué estado? –espeté, soltando una carcajada –. Ni que estuviera embarazada o algo así…

-Eres… vulnerable cuando bebes, lo sabes –insistió April. Su mirada era esa de _"sé que quieres beber para ahogar tus penas porque Joe te ha dejado"._ Me repateaba que fuera así siempre, como si conociera perfectamente mis pensamientos.

-Seré todo lo vulnerable que quiera ser –contesté –. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es bailar hasta que me duelan los pies. Y puede que entonces, me quite los tacones y baile descalza.

-¿No estás… mal por lo que ha pasado entre tú y Joe? –preguntó ella, como intentando descubrir algún signo de dolor en mi expresión. Compuse mi mejor cara.

-No. Hemos llegado ambos a la conclusión de que ya no debíamos estar juntos.

-Pero… Liz, sé que tú le quieres –insistió April.

Nick apareció de repente a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano. Eran tan perfectos juntos… dudaba que alguna vez tuvieran alguna discusión. Casi tan perfectos que daban asco.

-Deja de decirme lo que quiero o no quiero, April –rugí. Nick se puso tenso a su lado, pero no me importó –; en vez de eso, ocúpate de tus asuntos. Id a algún sitio en el que podáis estar a solas y haced lo que las parejas perfectas hacen.

El Jonas me miró fijamente.

-No le hables de ese modo –me dijo con su tono autoritario. En otra ocasión habría retirado mis palabras inmediatamente, pero no esa noche. Me daba igual que Nick Jonas, el _señor Presidente_ en persona me regañara.

-¿Ahora eres su guardaespaldas? –le pregunté con chulería. Si David no llegaba ya para rescatarme estaba segura de que acabaría llorando delante de esos dos y disculpándome. No sabía cuánto podría durarme la fachada de chica dura.

-No; soy su novio –respondió Nick –. Y tú no te estás comportando bien, Liz.

April pareció ponerse más tensa de lo que estaba, como si quisiera parar lo que estaba pasando. La mala noticia era que no podía.

-Martini con limón, espero que te guste –intervino de repente David, ofreciéndome un vaso gigante. _Por fin._

Me agarré a la bebida como si fuera mi salvavidas y, tras dirigirles una última mirada a la pareja, salí disparada hacia el centro de la pista, dispuesta a olvidarme de todo bailando. Por supuesto, David me siguió.

Por muy centro que fuera, intenté mantenerme a unas cuantas parejas de distancia de la patilarga y Joe, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder espiar trozos de su conversación. Aunque en realidad no hablaban mucho…

-¿Entonces te gustó la canción que escribí? –preguntó Taylor con su vocecita inocente. Joe tardó un tiempo en mirarla.

-¿_Forever and Always_? –la rubia asintió –. Me entusiasmó.

Contuve la risa. Me encantaba cuando Joe era sarcástico. Taylor simplemente se rió.

-¿Sabes que siempre me ha encantado tu sentido del humor? –le preguntó. Si seguía oyendo empezaría a echar humo.

Me acabé de un trago mi bebida, mientras que David pululaba alrededor mío.

-¿Quieres más? –preguntó, con su sonrisa seductora.

-¿Intentas emborracharme?

-¡Puede! –contestó él, saliendo disparado a por más bebida. Me quedé allí parada, bailando sola como las tontas que bailan solas.

En un momento Joe y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas, pero rápidamente volvimos a apartarlas. Me era demasiado difícil mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Seguí controlando a Joe por el rabillo del ojo, y la verdad, me sorprendió mucho que en medio de una canción dejara colgada a Taylor y saliera de la pista de baile. Iba directo al área de las bebidas… justo donde estaba David.

Quizá era mejor que yo fuera a recuperar a Henrie antes de que Joe le preguntara qué estaba haciendo conmigo.

Pasé por al lado de la patilarga, que sólo me sonrió brevemente. Di gracias porque no quería empezar una conversación forzada con ella.

Sin embargo, al estar cerca de la mesa con las bebidas y la comida, vi que llegaba un poco tarde: Joe y David estaban ya hablando.

En un impulso, me agaché rápidamente y gateé sin ser vista hasta detrás de la barra, intentando acercarme a ellos para escuchar su conversación. A pesar de la música a toda potencia, conseguí captar trozos.

-¿Esa bebida es para Liz? –le preguntó Joe a David. Supuse que este asintió, porque el Jonas siguió –; le gusta con mucho limón.

Sonreí brevemente.

¿Se acababa allí la conversación de hombre a hombre? Presté atención.

-Oye, Joe… ¿Liz y tú habéis acabado… para siempre? –preguntó David, titubeando. Estaba tan tensa que seguramente me daría un espasmo.

El Jonas suspiró. Lamenté no poder verle la cara.

-Eh… sí –contestó un aplastante Joe. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me negaba a creerlo.

-Entonces, ¿te importa si lo intento yo con ella? Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta–preguntó con descaro David. Di un respingo.

¡¿Hablaban sobre mí como si fuera un caballo de carreras o un trofeo o una posesión o qué se yo? Escuché indignada.

-Haz lo que quieras, David –contestó Joe secamente –; ella ya no es nada mío.

Me quedé parada en el suelo, dejando de oír todo. Simplemente era yo en una burbuja, ni siquiera la música retumbaba en mis oídos. Todo lo que podía procesar en ese momento eran las palabras de Joe.

Sí, no eran noticias nuevas… pero esperaba que fueran mentira o que nos arregláramos al final de la noche. O quizá al día siguiente.

Pero ahí estaba la verdad, aplastante. No más Joe.

Mi plan era acercarme a él cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas y pedirle disculpas, admitir que era verdad que había cambiado y prometerle que no volvería a pasar. Decirle que le quería, que le necesitaba a mi lado. Pero, ¿después de todo eso?

¿Me había _cedido_ a su mejor amigo como si fuera una posesión?

Con la mirada perdida entre la gente, sólo una cosa pudo sacarme de mi ensimismamiento: ¿esos eran Javier y Annette besándose rápidamente al salir de uno de los camarotes privados?

La pelirroja echó a andar en una dirección, alisándose la falda, mientras que el italiano se dirigía en dirección contraria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo conocía esa expresión: de triunfo.

Después de todo, yo no era la única que tenía problemas.

* * *

**Capítulo 52, ¿nos hemos vuelto locos o qué? jaja :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que voy muy lenta? siento mucho haceros esperar, escribo cuando puedo!  
Espero que os haya gustado, sé que a nadie le ha gustado que Liz y Joe hayan roto... pero supongo que nada es permanente hasta el final de la historia (ni siquiera entonces).  
En el siguiente capítulo, la boda ;)**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no teneis ni idea de lo MUCHO que me animan el día!**

**Cuidaros mucho.**

**-Vicky. ( twitter / vicckiee )  
**


	53. Estamos Aquí Reunidos

**CAPÍTULO 53 – ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de escuchar la conversación entre David y Joe, y de ver a Javier y a Anne saliendo de lo que parecía su _"aventura amorosa"_, me quedé escondida debajo de la barra de las bebidas. Sólo el camarero me miraba de vez en cuando con cara de extrañeza, pero por suerte, no dijo nada.

-Ponme más de esto, por favor –reconocí la voz de Javier.

-Lo siento, ya no servimos más bebidas. Estamos a punto de llegar al puerto –contestó _mi amigo_ el camarero.

Me levanté de un salto, aún sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer. El italiano me miró sorprendido. Y es que, no todos los días aparece una loca con el rímel emborronado de detrás de una barra.

-¿Así que Anne, eh? –espeté, yendo directa al grano. Javier esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hola, Lizzie. No estoy de humor para discutir contigo ahora, y menos sin una copa –respondió, dando media vuelta.

Corrí detrás de él, saliendo de mi escondite. Le obligué a pararse en seco cogiéndole del brazo con una fuerza inusual.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella? –le pregunté. La gente seguía demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta de nuestra conversación.

Sólo deseaba que no aparecieran ni David ni Joe alrededor.

-No es algo que te tenga que contar a ti, _bella_ -me dijo el italiano. Endurecí mi expresión.

-Creo que sé más o menos de qué se trata –él me miró fijamente con ojos burlones –; Javier, sé que Anne es guapa, pero está prometida. De hecho, se casa mañana, por si no lo sabías.

-Oh, lo sabía –respondió con suficiencia. Me di cuenta de que empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso.

-Entonces, espero que tengas claro que en el momento en que te bajes del barco, todo se habrá acabado entre vosotros.

Javier se rió ligeramente.

-Liz, tú siempre tan preocupada por los demás… -sacudió la cabeza –. Creo que deberías ir a ocuparte de tus asuntos… tu novio está bailando con otra chica. ¿Es Taylor Swift?

No iba a reconocer en sus narices que había roto con Joe, y menos después de esa pequeña conversación. En vez de eso, alcé la cabeza toda digna y me di media vuelta.

Estaba claro que él y Anne habían hecho algo en ese camarote. Y ahora la cuestión era, ¿debía contárselo a alguien?

-¿Quién era ese? –me asaltó David de repente –; llevo buscándote desde hace un buen rato.

Esbocé una sonrisa rápidamente.

-Eh, era un viejo conocido. ¿Bailamos?

No, no iba a contárselo a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, ya no era mi problema.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Al parecer la fiesta había sido un éxito. Nadie se había caído por la borda, y eso era algo.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –preguntó Summer, después de cinco minutos.

-Ya hemos llegado –respondió April, que la sujetaba para que no se cayera –. Ahora mismo estamos bajando del barco, Sum.

Aún no sabía cuánto habría bebido, pero por lo visto no le había sentado nada bien. Y, hablando de perjudicados, Kevin venía detrás de nosotros… a brazos de Big Rob.

-En serio, Big Rob, que puedo bajar yo solo, no hace falta que me lleves –le decía mi hermano al guardaespaldas.

-No parecía lo mismo cuando te caíste estando parado –respondió Big Rob.

Anne caminaba al lado de ellos, con cara de fastidio. Aún no me entraba en la cabeza que mi hermano se fuera a casar con esa pécora. Pero supongo que yo no era quién para quejarme.

-Espero que papá y mamá estén durmiendo cuando lleguemos a casa –murmuré, acercándome a April.

Ella asintió distraída. Y es que estaba demasiado preocupada por Liz, que había pasado el resto de la noche bailando con David como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

-¡Nos vemos mañana en la boda! –gritó de pronto David, que estaba a punto de subirse a su coche.

Al fijarme en él, me di cuenta de que Lizzie ya había subido; se iba con él. Me giré para mirar a April, para intentar calmarla, pero vi a otra persona que me llamó más la atención: Joe.

-¿Se va con él? –preguntó el mediano, mirando la estela de humo que el coche de David había dejado al salir de allí tan deprisa.

Por supuesto, _la araña_… digo, Taylor, iba pegada a él, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. Pensaba que se habría cansado ya de él.

-Eso parece. ¿Me llevas a mi hotel, Joe? –le preguntó la rubia con voz melosa.

Mi hermano, en vez de apartarse de ella y de aplastarla con un zapato, asintió quedamente. Luego, nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tiró de ella hacia su coche.

-Joe, no deberías conducir después de haber bebido tanto –grité, mientras que él le abría la puerta del copiloto a Taylor. Él se acercó hacia mí.

-Puedes hacerme el test de alcoholemia si quieres, hermanito –me dijo. Estábamos solos, ya que April, Summer, Big Rob, Anne y Kevin habían ido ya hacia la limusina que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa.

-¿No has bebido? –pregunté, asombrado. La verdad era que de cerca no olía a alcohol.

-No.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te has comportado de esa manera delante de Liz? ¿Por qué estás tan _pegado_ a Taylor? –insistí.

Joe se encogió de hombros.

-Vete con April, Nicholas. Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda con ella –me dijo, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo dices como si se fuera a acabar –no me gustaba el tono que había empleado.

-Ninguna pareja es perfecta para siempre, Nicholas. Y el ejemplo lo tienes en Kevin y Anne…o en mí y Galleta.

-Nosotros somos…

-¿Diferentes? –me interrumpió Joe, sacudiendo la cabeza –. No, hermanito. No sois diferentes. Sólo hace falta tiempo para que las cosas se tuerzan.

Echó a andar.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunté, aún preocupado. Aunque no hubiera bebido, eran sus ideas las que me preocupaban.

-A llevar a la princesita a su torre de marfil. Y puede que a revolcarme un rato con ella –respondió Joe, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me habría gustado poder haber echado a correr detrás de él, cogerle con fuerza de la oreja y obligarle a subir a la limusina con nosotros. Le habría llevado a su habitación y encerrado allí hasta el día siguiente, esperando a que se le hubieran pasado esas ideas extrañas.

Sin embargo, tuve que quedarme mirando mientras que subía al coche, le daba un beso a Taylor y salía del muelle a una velocidad alarmante.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-¿Te dijo eso? –le pregunté a Nick después, cuando me contó lo que le había dicho Joe antes de irse.

Habíamos llegado a la casa Jonas hacía un rato, y Big Rob nos había ayudado a llevar a Kevin a su dormitorio, donde se había quedado dormido en un segundo. Anne se fue a dormir a su habitación con cara de mal humor, igual que durante todo el trayecto.

Después, Nick nos había llevado a Summer y a mí a mi casa, y había llevado a Summer, que no paraba de roncar, hasta su cama.

Ahora estábamos los dos sentados en el sofá del salón, hablando sobre la locura de noche.

-Eso me dijo –murmuró Nick, apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos y cerrando los ojos.

Se había aflojado la corbata y desabotonado los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuello. Me obligué a apartar la vista.

-Pero… creía que la princesita del country no era de esas –repliqué, perdida en imágenes no demasiado agradables de Joe y Taylor en posición horizontal.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Pues parece ser que sí –contestó Nick. Empecé a juguetear con sus rizos inconscientemente.

Ahí estábamos los dos, sentados en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos… o quizá demasiado cansados como para seguir hablando. Pero por alguna razón, estar con él hacía que todo me pareciera una nimiedad, era como si nada tuviera importancia siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos.

El cielo empezaba a clarear. Habíamos estado de fiesta hasta casi al amanecer, y di gracias a que la boda era por la tarde, porque si no, todos los invitados aparecerían con cara de sueño… y quizá, hasta los novios. Me reí en silencio al recordar a Kevin borracho.

-¿Crees que tardarán mucho en reconciliarse? –preguntó de repente Nick. Me di cuenta de que había abierto los ojos y me miraba con fijeza.

Titubeé.

-Espero que no.

Nick me miró más fijamente aún, si cabe.

-No lo sé –continué, mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Crees que nosotros duraremos? –preguntó de nuevo. Ahora fui yo la que se alarmó.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Nick se incorporó sobre el sofá, envolviendo mis manos entre las suyas.

-No me malinterpretes; yo quiero estar contigo. Pero hay algo que me ha dicho Joe hoy… que me ha hecho pensar –dijo él.

-¿El qué?

-Que ninguna pareja es perfecta, que las cosas se tuercen al pasar el tiempo –explicó. Me apresuré a detenerlo.

-Claro que ninguna pareja es perfecta, todas tienen sus problemas –puso mala cara –, pero eso no implica que rompan. Mira a tus padres, por ejemplo. Ellos tienen 4 hijos maravillosos, no perfectos, pero os quieren. ¿Crees que nunca habrán tenido problemas? –Nick sacudió la cabeza –; y a pesar de todo, siguen juntos.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró Nick.

-Claro que la tengo –repliqué –. Cuando dos personas se quieren y están juntas, pueden pasar muchas cosas entre ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que deban romper. Nadie es perfecto, pero cuando de verdad quieres algo, luchas por ello.

-¿Quieres decir que Liz y Joe no quieren estar juntos y por eso no han… luchado por lo suyo? –preguntó Nick.

-Supongo que se han cansado de hacerlo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió ruidosamente. Después de escuchar unos pasos acelerados, Liz irrumpió en el salón… seguida de David. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al vernos.

-Se me había olvidado que compartías casa con April –murmuró Henrie, mientras que Liz soltaba unas risitas.

Obviamente, iban bebidos. Mi amiga se enderezó, intentando parecer normal.

-Lo-lo siento… no debíamos haber interrumpido a la pareja perfecta –balbuceó, conteniendo la risa. David le rió la gracia.

-Creo que deberías irte a la cama, Lizzie –repliqué, ignorando su comentario. Nick y yo nos pusimos en pie.

-¿Mientras que tú te lo pasas bien con Nick? ¡Ni loca! –respondió Liz.

-Nicholas se iba ya –insistí, mirando a mi novio con súplica.

Él pareció entender la situación, porque asintió brevemente.

-Y si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, David –le dijo el Jonas.

-No, no, no. David no se va a ninguna parte –contestó Liz, colgándose de su cuello –; Él me ha ganado esta noche, soy suya por legítimo acuerdo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté, perdida.

Sus ojos estaban casi inexpresivos, brillantes. ¿Por la bebida o por haber llorado? Nunca lo sabría.

-De nada que te interese. Buenas noches a todos, vamos a colgar el cartel de "No Molestar" así que no os molestéis en abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

Antes de que Liz arrastrara a David escaleras arriba, él se giró:

-Y si oís gritos, no os preocupéis. Todo va bien.

Guiñó un ojo y siguió a Galleta rápidamente, dejándonos a Nick y a mí parados en medio del salón, mirándonos con cara de espanto.

-Por favor, sácame de aquí –le pedí en cuanto oí la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie cerrarse de un portazo.

No quería presenciar lo que fuera que iba a pasar allí.

-Ahora mismo –respondió Nick, cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera de la casa.

Hasta que no estuvimos a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, no me calmé. Era como si el miedo y la desesperación me hubiera hecho llorar como una tonta. Aunque el aire fresco de la madrugada que entraba por la ventanilla bajada del Mustang de Nick me ayudó un poco.

De pronto, el coche se paró sin que me diera cuenta.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –murmuré, mirando a mi alrededor. Habíamos llegado a la playa.

-Al principio pensaba llevarte a mi casa, luego pensé en un hotel… pero supongo que es mejor que estemos tú y yo solos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Va a ser de día, esto se va a llenar… ¿y si te ve alguien abrazado a una chica con aspecto horroroso? –susurré, sentada en mi asiento.

-No nos vamos a ninguna parte... aún. ¿Qué te parece si salimos del coche, nos sentamos en la orilla y vemos amanecer? –propuso Nick. Sonreí, mientras que él me secaba las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Después de bajar del coche, corrimos hacia la arena. Bueno, más bien Nick corrió y me arrastró a mí tras de él. Se negaba a soltarme la mano, ni siquiera cuando llegamos a la orilla y nos dejamos caer, agotados.

-¿No te has traído tu sombrero, para ir de incógnito? –le pregunté, mirando sus ojos marrones. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre puedo echarme la camisa por encima de la cara, para que nadie la vea –contestó.

-Yo te reconocería hasta con la cara tapada.

-Sé que lo harías –me dio un beso, abrazándome por la cintura, acercándome hacia sí.

Más o menos en silencio, nos quedamos allí parados, mirando el mar tan tranquilo. Sólo un tipo pasó por nuestro lado, corriendo.

-Los deportistas son muy madrugadores, ¿no? –comenté mientras que se alejaba. Nick se rió, mirando su reloj.

-Un poco… creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunté, con voz de niña pequeña que no quiere irse de la fiesta. Él me miró divertido.

Me dio un beso rápido, para luego levantarse, sacudirse la arena del pantalón y tenderme la mano. Resoplé al cogerla.

-Venga. Mi hermano se casa en diez horas –murmuró.

Caminamos hasta su coche, y luego me llevó a casa. El coche de David había desaparecido de la puerta, así que eso era señal de que se había ido. Antes de que bajara, Nick me detuvo.

-Quiero que olvides lo que hemos hablado antes –le miré extrañada –, lo de que si íbamos a durar o no.

Asentí brevemente. Casi no me acordaba de eso ya.

-Para mí, tú eres perfecta. Y por tanto, nuestra relación también –me dijo. Sonreí, pletórica –; y quiero que sepas que yo nunca me cansaría de pelear por esto, porque te quiero.

Volví a asentir como una tonta, cogiéndole por la nuca y acercándome para besarle.

-Yo también te quiero. Mucho. Quizá más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie –respondí. Nick sonrió.

Después de besarnos un rato más, tuve que obligarme a mí misma a bajar del coche. Si no dormía nada, estaría hecha un zombie para la boda.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día. Aunque bueno, no había mucha diferencia a cuando me dormí. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo me dormí? Lo último que recordaba era haber aceptado llevar a David a mi casa a dormir… pero, ¿qué había pasado luego?

Asustada, me giré para ver si él estaba en mi cama. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que no. Pero eso no significaba que nada hubiera pasado… ¿y si…? Negué con la cabeza. No podíamos haber hecho nada, ¿verdad?

Era cierto que ambos habíamos bebido un poco (mucho), pero yo nunca me dejaría llevar hasta tal punto, ¿no?

Antes de dejar que el pánico se apoderara de mí, cogí el móvil rápidamente y busqué el número de David. Intenté ignorar el incesante martilleo que golpeaba mi cabeza.

Después de diez pitidos, David cogió el teléfono.

-¿Di-Diga? –murmuró con voz gangosa. Me dio igual.

-David, ¿qué pasó anoche? –pregunté, asustada. Él gruñó.

-¿Liz? –preguntó.

-¡No, Jesucristo! –grité, histérica –¿qué pasó anoche?

-Dirás _qué no paso anoche _–contuve el aliento, mientras que él dejaba escapar unas risitas –. Lizzie, te dormiste antes de que llegáramos a la cama. Tuve que llevarte en brazos y dejarte roncando allí antes de irme. Déjame decirte que roncas mucho y…

Colgué.

Y solté un suspiro, aliviada. Nada había pasado.

Más animada, me levanté de la cama y corrí hacia la ducha. Si el reloj no estaba mal, quedaban sólo cuatro horas hasta la boda. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿seguía invitada? ¿No era yo la que había decidido no tener nada que ver con los Jonas nunca más? Ir a la boda de uno de ellos está considerado contacto, ¿no?

Bueno, de todas formas, una ducha no me vendría mal. Ya decidiría qué hacer después.

Pero claro, había olvidado que en esa casa no había intimidad.

-¡Ya te has levantado! –gritó una voz, entrando en el baño mientras que me enjabonaba el pelo.

-¿Tan raro es? –pregunté. Reconocí a April, con los brazos cruzados allí fuera.

-Un poco… ¿dónde está tu ligue? –preguntó ella, con dureza. Recordé que estábamos medio peleadas.

-Se fue… pronto.

-¡Qué romántico! –espetó -¿Antes o después de que te quedaras dormida?

-Antes –contesté.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –insistió April.

Acabé de aclarar el jabón y apagué el agua. Luego, me envolví en una toalla y salí.

-No he hecho nada.

April me miró confundida.

-¿Quieres decir que David y tú no…?

-No.

Ella se quedó parada un segundo, como procesando la información. Luego, asintió.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar? –me preguntó, ahora con voz más amable. Mi estómago rugió.

-No estaría mal –aparté a un lado mi propósito de no ser su amiga –. ¿Y Summer?

-Se está duchando también. Tiene un dolor de cabeza monumental, así que voy a intentar averiguar qué le preparo para la resaca.

-No me vendría mal a mí también –murmuré, acordándome de mi problema de martilleo.

April asintió, para luego salir de allí rápidamente.

Me planteé si debía decirle lo de Javier y Anne…

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Y por alguna razón no me vi capaz de llevar a la princesita a sus aposentos.

Bueno, la llevé hasta su hotel, pero me despedí de ella en la puerta de entrada. Ni siquiera bajé del coche. Poco me importó que ella se insinuara tan obviamente.

-Deberías levantarte ya. Nuestro hermano se casa en cuatro horas –dijo Nick, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Estaba plantado en mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados y juzgándome con la mirada.

-Buenos días a ti también, Nicholas –respondí, sin apenas moverme. Kevin se casaba con una chica de la que no estaba enamorado.

Una prueba más de cuán ruin es el amor.

-Pensaba que te quedarías a dormir con Taylor –me dijo mi hermano pequeño. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No.

-Creo que el dolor de cabeza va a matarme –interrumpió Kevin, entrando en mi habitación y obligándome a hacerme a un lado en la cama. Luego, se dejó caer sobre el colchón –. ¿Y si ni siquiera puedo decir "Sí, quiero" cuando me toque?

-Todo irá bien –respondió Nick.

-¿Dónde están Anne, papá, mamá y Frankie? –pregunté, extrañándome de que nadie más hubiera venido a despertarme.

-Se han ido ya al sitio donde va a ser la boda. Se supone que no tengo que ver a la novia hasta que sea el momento –explicó Kevin en voz baja –¿por qué casi no me acuerdo de lo que pasó anoche?

-Porque bebiste demasiado –se encogió de hombros Nick.

-Cierto.

Me incorporé en la cama, para darme cuenta de que el único que iba vestido y perfectamente arreglado era el señorito perfecto, Nicholas. Quizá ya era hora de que me levantara y empezara a vestirme.

-¿Va a venir Taylor a la boda? –pregunté, distraídamente.

-Claro, está invitada –dijo Nick. _Mierda._ –¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión de anoche, Joseph?

-Eh… no. Aunque puede que ya haya escrito un par de canciones después de todo lo que pasó.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kevin, alzando la cabeza interesado.

-Nada. Por eso mismo lo digo –respondí. Noté que a Nick se le iluminaba la mirada.

-Eso son buenas noticias –dijo el pequeño.

Antes de que se pusiera a estrecharme la mano y a decirme lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, los eché a ambos de allí. Más me valía vestirme rápidamente y pensar con claridad qué le diría a Galleta cuando la viera en la boda.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Aún no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. ¿Por qué me había dejado convencer por April para ir a esa estúpida farsa?

Todos los invitados pululaban alrededor del altar, dirigiéndose a sus asientos. Como familia directa que éramos (¿lo éramos?), April, Summer y yo teníamos sitios reservados justo en segunda fila, detrás de los señores Jonas y unos cuantos familiares más importantes que nosotras.

-¿Por qué la hemos dejado arrastrarnos hasta aquí? –le susurré a Summer, que tampoco había querido ir. Ella resopló, mirando con fijeza a Kevin, que estaba a punto de subirse al altar para esperar a su novia, que entraría en un rato.

-No lo sé… ¿verdad que está guapo? –dijo la rubia, distraída. Suspiré quedamente.

Yo tampoco había podido quitar la vista de Joe durante un rato. Iba guapísimo con su esmoquin, todo elegante. Como padrino de Kevin que era, tenía que estar allí cerca del novio, con Nick. Un montón de gente conocida nos había saludado antes de entrar, entre ellos los chicos de la banda… y Taylor Swift. ¿También tenía que ir allí? Supuse que era la invitada de Joe, ahora que ya no estaba conmigo. Sí que se había dado prisa, ¿no?

April estaba arreglándole la pajarita a Nick, nerviosa. La verdad era que se les veía muy bien juntos.

-Se le ve un poco nervioso, ¿no crees? –murmuró Summer, aún mirando a Kevin. Giré la cabeza para verle, pero me crucé con la de Joe.

Él, en vez de apartarla, simplemente me miró y sonrió, casi con tristeza. El corazón empezó a latirme acelerado, a pesar de que él ya había girado la cara.

Alguien me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Hola, David –murmuré, mirando por encima del hombro para verle. Él sonrió.

-Luego tienes que guardarme un baile –dijo. Asentí brevemente y me volví a girar.

Mi cabeza era un gran torbellino de ideas, frases, imágenes y momentos. No me habría venido mal un interruptor para apagarlo todo.

April corrió a sentarse a mi lado, en su hueco libre. Pensé en si era el momento más adecuado de decirle lo de Javier… quizá debía haberlo hecho antes.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirar el final del pasillo, donde Anne, la novia, aparecería de un momento a otro. Empecé a ponerme más nerviosa aún. No podía dejar que esos dos se casaran… no después de lo de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, no podía interrumpir todo de esa forma.

Anne llegó al altar, donde Kevin la cogió de la mano con fuerza y ambos se quedaron de pie, mirando al sacerdote, que arrancó con el típico "Estamos aquí reunidos…". La pierna de Summer empezó a moverse nerviosamente. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No puedo dejarle hacer esto –murmuró ella, mirando fijamente a Kevin. La cogí de la mano con fuerza, sintiendo pena por ella. El chico al que quería se estaba casando con otra.

-Tranquila –le dije. Me sentí un poco idiota por ello. Era imposible que estuviera _tranquila_.

-Voy a protestar –respondió, con voz segura. Me giré para mirarla.

-¿Qué? –pregunté alarmada.

-Cuando el cura diga lo de "habla ahora o calla para siempre", voy a levantarme y a protestar –respondió Summer. ¡Estaba loca!

-No, no puedes hacer eso –susurré. April nos miraba como si estuviéramos dementes. Lo que me extrañaba era que nadie más se hubiera girado para hacernos callar.

Quizá el lloro de la abuela de los Jonas ocultaba nuestro parloteo.

No, no iba a dejar a Summer protestar; lo haría yo.

-Yo protestaré –les dije a April y a Summer. Ambas me miraron alarmadas.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntó la primera. Asentí.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? –preguntó Summer, mirándome fijamente como si esperara que le confesara que estaba enamorada de Kevin o algo así.

-Porque… porque Anne no se merece estar con él –respondí.

Las tres nos quedamos calladas, esperando el momento. Lo poco que había comido estaba a punto de salírseme del estómago e ir a parar a la nuca de la señora Jonas, que estaba justo enfrente mía. Cerré la boca con fuerza, sólo por si acaso.

-El que tenga algo que objetar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo el sacerdote.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner mis piernas a funcionar para levantarme de la silla o de que April me agarrara del brazo, alguien más se levantó de su asiento y protestó.

-Yo me opongo –dijo con voz clara Javier, de pie casi al final de la carpa.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a mirarle, escandalizadas. Se oyó un sonoro murmullo recorrer todas las sillas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? :) ¿os gusta como van las cosas?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Cuidaros mucho!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	54. La Extraña Pareja

**CAPÍTULO 54 – LA EXTRAÑA PAREJA**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Javier… mi primo. ¿Oponiéndose?

La cabeza me iba a estallar.

-¿Qué? –oí murmurar a la señora Jonas, que se había girado como el resto de los invitados a mirar al chico que se había opuesto a la boda. Javier ni siquiera temblaba.

-¡Haz el favor de irte! –le gritó Anne, que estaba roja y parecía a punto de explotar.

Liz, Summer y yo mirábamos la escena con pánico, mientras que Kevin fruncía el ceño, confundido.

-No –contestó Javier. Decidí intervenir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le grité a mi primo. Los invitados seguían nuestra conversación como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis.

-April… déjalos –me susurró Galleta, cogiéndome del brazo para evitar que me levantara y fuera a por el italiano. ¿Por qué parecía que supiera algo que yo no?

-¡Vete! –repitió Anne. Luego, se giró hacia el señor Jonas, que oficiaba la boda –; puede seguir, señor Jonas…

El padre se quedó un poco parado, mientras seguía mirando a Javier, que aún estaba de pie. Sin embargo, carraspeó y se propuso seguir hablando.

-¿No van a hacerle caso? –espetó Summer, levantándose de su asiento indignada. Todos se quedaron mirándola, mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban tenuemente –; ¿un tipo ha protestado y nadie le va a preguntar por qué?

Se oyó un murmullo de afirmación, como si todos quisieran saber qué estaba pasando y por qué aquel joven había ido a protestar. Vi como Kevin miraba de soslayo a Summer.

-Ha protestado porque es un estúpido, nada más. No hay que hacerle caso –respondió Anne, aún roja como un tomate –; Summer, ¿qué tal si te sientas, pequeña niña patética?

¿Había dicho eso de verdad delante de casi doscientos invitados?

-Controla tu vocabulario –espetó Liz, levantándose para defender a la rubia.

Joe esbozó una sonrisa momentánea, como orgulloso de su Galletita. Por mucho que se empeñaran, yo estaba segura de que se seguían queriendo.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación, para luego girarse hacia Kevin y susurrarle con voz infantil:

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

El mayor la miró fijamente unos segundos, para luego girarse hacia los invitados, clavando la mirada primero en Summer y Liz y luego en Javier. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a girar hacia su padre.

-Sigue, papá.

Oí el sollozo de Summer, mientras que Liz la cogía de la mano y la obligaba a sentarse con delicadeza. Nick y Joe esbozaron una expresión de confusión, mientras que Javier no parecía querer moverse de su posición.

-Te quiero, Anne –gritó el italiano, soltando la bomba.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar, mirando hacia ambos lados, como esperando la reacción del novio. Si no fuera porque conocía a Kevin muy bien, habría esperado que fuera corriendo hacia él y le atacara con un zarpazo.

Pero estábamos hablando de Kevin Jonas, eterno caballero de amabilidad infinita.

La pelirroja se cubrió la cara con las manos, como avergonzada. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? –gritó Kevin –¡si ni siquiera la conoces!

Lizzie se revolvió en su asiento.

-En realidad… -murmuró, levantándose. Anne la fulminó con la mirada, pero Galleta la ignoró –eh… anoche… los vi juntos.

¿Alguien más iba a decir algo escandaloso? A este paso, se descubriría que Anne y Kevin eran hermanos o algo así.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Kevin, que parecía haber tomado las riendas del asunto.

Me sorprendía que Joe y Nick aún no hubieran dicho nada.

-Eso… eso es mentira, Kevin –dijo Anne, a la desesperada.

-Eso no es mentira –Javier se acercó hacia el altar, aunque mantuvo un poco las distancias por si a Kevin le daba el ataque violento –; quiero a Anne, y ella me quiere a mí. Hemos estado viéndonos desde hace tiempo, desde que me fui la última vez.

Una explosión de comentarios recorrió los asientos, y estaba segura de que a la señora Jonas le iba a dar un vahído en un momento u otro.

-¡Kevin, Kevin…! –le llamó Anne, intentando que se centrara en ella, envolviéndole la cara con sus manos. El de pelo rizado se giró para mirarla, aún escéptico. Me mataba ver cómo sus ojos se humedecían por culpa de la traición –; yo… yo… lo siento mucho, Kev. No quería… no quería hacerte daño.

La pelirroja se echó a llorar, escondiendo su cara en sus manos. El Jonas se apartó un poco de ella.

-¿Le quieres? –preguntó a la novia. Anne alzó la cabeza, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, asintiendo brevemente.

-Lo-lo siento mucho –hipó ella, evitando mirar a los ojos a Kev.

-Espero que seáis felices –murmuró el Jonas, con voz inexpresiva, apartándose por fin.

Luego, caminó con la cabeza en alto por todo el pasillo, pasando al lado de Javier sin apenas mirarlo.

-Yo no quería que esto fuera así, _amigo_ –le dijo el italiano, sujetándolo por el brazo para que le escuchara.

Con elegancia, Kevin se deshizo de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada de casi _asco_ y _desprecio_.

-En el fondo, creo que yo sí quería –respondió en voz baja.

Después, sin apenas decir nada, siguió caminando para salir de allí, dejando a todos los invitados parados en sus asientos, sin saber qué pasaría a continuación.

En verdad, ninguno sabía qué hacer ahora que el novio se había dado a la fuga y la novia lloraba compulsivamente sobre el altar.

-Creo que será mejor que cada uno se vaya a su casa –murmuró el señor Jonas ejerciendo de líder–. Lamentamos haberos hecho venir… para nada.

Se oyeron murmullos varios y el ruido de la gente saliendo ordenadamente de allí, comentando lo que acababa de pasar. Los abuelos Jonas salieron de allí con ayuda del señor Jonas, seguidos de Frankie; mientras que Denise parecía incapaz de levantarse del asiento. Nick y Joe seguían en el altar, y Javier en el pasillo, esperando a que Anne dejara de llorar.

Cuando por fin la novia pareció controlarse, se sorbió la nariz y bajó con cuidado los escalones. Sin embargo, antes de ir con Javier, se acercó a la señora Jonas, que la miraba con rabia en los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Denise –murmuró la pelirroja.

Como respuesta, la señora Jonas le dio un bofetón que resonó en toda la estancia.

-Confiábamos en ti. Y le has hecho daño a mi hijo–respondió Denise, con voz queda.

Tras esto, se giró dignamente y caminó hacia fuera de la carpa, con sus andares elegantes. Nunca la había visto así, y la verdad, jamás imaginé que fuera capaz de golpear a alguien. Aunque, supuse que por sus hijos, haría eso y mucho más.

Liz tenía que sujetar a Summer de la mano, porque si no, habría salido corriendo tras Kevin hacía mucho rato. Y ahora que la pelirroja se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban, más le valía apretar con fuerza, o la rubia se le echaría encima.

-Ya tienes el camino libre, Summer –dijo Anne, acercándose a ella.

¿Y tenía el valor de decirle eso? Sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mí.

-Vete ya –le grité –, y no vuelvas a aparecer nunca por aquí. Lo mismo te digo a ti, Javier.

Ambos me miraron con miedo, supuse que por mi cara desencajada.

-Somos familia, April –me dijo el italiano. Negué con la cabeza.

-Los Jonas son mi familia, y vosotros dos habéis herido a uno de ellos… por no decir a todos –respondí –; desapareced. Ya.

Javier cogió de la mano a Anne y ambos salieron de allí con paso ligero. Me dejé caer en el asiento, aún sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar.

-Creo que… creo que será mejor que vaya a por… -murmuró Summer, levantándose lentamente.

-Ve a por él –le dijeron Nick y Joe, acercándose para darle ánimos. Liz clavaba su mirada en el suelo, evitando mirar a Joseph.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –se ofreció Nicholas. La rubia sonrió.

-Creo que… mejor me iré a mi casa. Tengo que pensar –murmuró Summer –; pero gracias.

Cuando ella salió de allí, dejándonos a Nick, Joe, Lizzie y a mí a solas, la situación se había quedado un poco rara. Dos de los allí presentes seguían sin hablarse.

-¿Deberíamos salir de aquí? –preguntó Nick, mirándonos a nosotras. Liz pareció titubear.

-Siento mucho no haberos contado lo de Javier y Anne antes –soltó ella antes de levantarse –; tampoco sabía mucho y lo poco que vi anoche…

-Está bien, no pasa nada –murmuró Joe, mirándola fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

Por un instante pareció como si nunca hubiera sucedido lo de la noche anterior, como si Joe y Liz siguieran estando juntos. Al menos, eso parecía al ver cómo se miraban.

Sin embargo, de repente Taylor entró en la escena, acercándose a Joe.

-Vaya… ¿estará tu hermano bien? –le preguntó, cogiéndole del brazo. ¿De dónde había salido?

Liz apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Espero que sí –contestó el mediano, aún mirando a Galleta.

Entonces fue Henrie el que se aproximó a nosotros.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? -preguntó, demasiado exaltado. Era como si nada le afectara.

-No importa –sacudió la cabeza Nick, cogiéndome de la mano.

Liz suspiró con fuerza, haciendo que me preguntara qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-¿Me llevas a casa, David? –le preguntó Galleta a Henrie. Él sonrió, pletórico, al ver que ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Vi que Joe no había pasado ese gesto por alto, y los miraba con una expresión de dolor mal disimulada.

-Claro que sí –respondió Henrie, exaltado.

Tras guiñarle un ojo a Joe, tiró de ella hacia fuera de la carpa, dejándonos a Nick y a mí con Joe y Taylor, la _extraña pareja._

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche, Joe? –le preguntó la araña, casi ignorándonos a Nick y a mí.

-Creo que debería ir a casa, a ver si encuentro a mi hermano –contestó el Jonas, mirando a Nicholas, que asintió.

¿No iba a poder estar con Nick como pensaba? Bueno, no podía ser egoísta en esos momentos, ¿no? Su hermano le necesitaba, así que asentí brevemente, resignada.

-Id vosotros dos juntos; yo puedo llevar a Taylor a su hotel –me ofrecí en un impulso. La rubia me miró con extrañeza, lo cual era completamente normal dado que no nos conocíamos.

Me dio igual, no era como si fuera a hacerme su mejor amiga en el corto trayecto.

-Puedo llamar a un coche… no hace falta que me lleves –espetó la de pelo rizado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa hizo que sonara _amable_.

Había oído que Taylor era un poco falsa, pero la verdad, era un poco saberlo porque siempre estaba sonriendo y era simpática con la gente. Mejor sería que me mantuviera al margen.

-No hace falta que llames a un coche, Taylor. April te llevará en un momento –le dijo Joe, apartándose sutilmente de ella.

Juntos hacían una pareja rara, cuanto menos, porque ella era un poco más alta que él, y además, estaba muy delgada, lo cual quedaba un poco peculiar al lado del musculoso Joe.

-Está bien –accedió ella –pero tienes que llamarme en cuanto sepas algo de Kevin, ¿vale?

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla (no se me pasó por alto que tuvo que agacharse un poco) y se puso a mi lado, dispuesta a irse. Me giré hacia Nick, mientras que él me dirigía una mirada entre divertida y agradecida.

-Te llamaré luego, April –se acercó para darme un tierno (pero breve) beso en los labios, y luego él y Joe se dirigieron al aparcamiento. A esas alturas ya tendrían el coche allí esperándoles.

-En fin… ¿qué te apetece que hagamos? –me preguntó Taylor cuando los chicos se fueron. Clavó sus pequeños ojos azules en los míos, haciendo que me sintiera un poco intimidada.

-Pues… pensaba llevarte a tu hotel y luego irme a mi casa, darme un baño relajante, pedir comida para llevar y ver una película –murmuré, intentando hacerle entender que no pensaba pasar la tarde con ella.

Sin embargo, no lo entendió.

-¡Tarde de chicas! Me encanta –respondió emocionada –¡podemos hacer galletas! Tienes horno en tu casa, ¿verdad?

Sonreí forzadamente, demasiado parada por su actitud.

Esta chica era demasiado simpática.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Por lo menos me había quitado de encima a Taylor para el resto de la tarde, y eso era algo. Pero, ¿por qué Liz se había ido tan rápido con David? Sí, le había dado mi permiso a él, pero, ¿no se suponía que ella me quería? No parecía haber perdido el tiempo en irse con otro.

Gruñí con la vista clavada en la ventanilla.

Nick y yo habíamos hablado brevemente con nuestros padres y habíamos prometido encontrar a Kevin y llevarlo a casa sano y salvo, sin un solo rasguño. Por eso, ahora un coche nos llevaba por toda la ciudad intentando encontrar a nuestro hermano.

-Hemos mirado en todos los Starbucks ya, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nick, tachando el último que habíamos visitado de la lista.

Asentí brevemente mientras volvía a apretar el botón de llamada para ver si Kevin contestaba de una vez.

-No puede estar tan mal, ¿verdad? –murmuré cuando volvió a salirme el buzón de voz –; quiero decir, él no quería a Anne. Debe de ser un alivio que no hayan tenido que casarse…

-Supongo. Pero aún así, ha sido un mal trago, ¿no crees? –dijo Nicholas. El coche giró hacia el paseo marítimo, donde la gente paseaba tranquilamente, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz. Estaba a punto de hacerse de noche y Kev seguía sin aparecer.

-Estoy seguro de que está bien –murmuré. Al fin y al cabo, era el mayor, ¿no? Sabía lo que se hacía.

-¿Y si está en…? –musitó Nicholas, como dándose cuenta de algo obvio. Entrecerré los ojos, entendiendo a qué se refería.

Era lo bueno de ser hermanos: muchas veces pensábamos lo mismo.

-¿Crees que estará en casa de Summer? –pregunté, pensando en esa posibilidad.

Nick asintió acelerado, para luego darle la dirección de la rubia al conductor, que salió acelerado.

En tensión pero a la vez más relajados, ambos nos quedamos mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Por qué lo has dejado con Liz? –preguntó de repente Nick. Giré la cabeza para ver su mirada clavada en mí.

-Es que ha cambiado demasiado –murmuré. Él asintió brevemente, pero no dijo nada para rebatir mi idea.

-¿No has intentado decírselo? –continuó después de unos segundos.

-Sí, se lo he dicho muchas veces… pero ella no me escucha –contesté.

Nick volvió a asentir. Eso era lo bueno de mi hermano, que sabía simplemente escuchar cuando se le necesitaba. Carraspeé ligeramente.

-Nicholas… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije anoche sobre April y tú –murmuré, acordándome de cuán ruin fui al decirle eso –no quería decirlo. No lo pienso, en realidad.

Mi hermano sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

-Si alguna pareja ha de durar, esos seréis vosotros –le dije. Nick sonrió levemente.

Y justo habíamos llegado enfrente de la casa de Summer, que parecía desierta. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero no nos íbamos a ir así de deprisa sin comprobarlo primero.

La calle estaba desierta, así que Nick y yo bajamos del coche y nos acercamos rápidamente a la puerta, llamando al timbre.

Después de unos segundos se oyeron unas risitas y luego un correteo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una despeinada y semidesnuda Summer, que nos miraba con cara de espanto.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –exclamó, nerviosa, mientras se intentaba cubrir el hombro descubierto.

Reconocí al instante la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Está nuestro hermano contigo? –pregunté, conteniéndome la risa. Tanto drama para nada.

Nick sonreía burlón, a mi lado. Summer asintió rápidamente, y desapareció de la puerta veloz como una flecha.

Se oyó un murmullo.

-¿Están aquí? –reconocí la voz de Kevin. Summer le hablaba demasiado deprisa como para entenderla, en susurros.

Como si le hubieran empujado, Kev apareció delante de la puerta, sin camisa, pero con pantalones. Nick y yo pusimos los brazos en jarras, mientras que él se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirarnos a los ojos.

-Llevamos llamándote toda la tarde –dijo Nick, con un tono divertido en su voz.

Todos los nervios y la tensión habían desaparecido.

-He… apagado el móvil –respondió Kev –. Lo siento, no habría podido contestar, de todas formas.

-¿Qué le decimos a mamá y a papá? –pregunté, dispuesto a cubrirle. Por supuesto, no podía decirles a mis padres que nuestro hermano mayor, al que acababan de plantar el día de su boda, había ido a casa de otra chica para… estar juntos.

-No había pensado en eso… -murmuró, pensando. Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Les diremos que te has quedado en casa de las chicas –dijo el pequeño, ejerciendo de líder.

-Porque no te apetece volver a casa hasta dentro de unos días –proseguí yo. Kevin sonrió, más feliz de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

De alguna forma, eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Gracias. Sois los mejores hermanos del mundo –nos dijo, dándonos un abrazo.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos… pero deberías llamar al menos a mamá y decirle que estás bien –ordenó Nick.

-¡Le ha pegado un bofetón a Anne que se ha oído hasta en China! –exclamé sin poder contenerme.

-¡¿Ha hecho eso? –exclamó Summer, apareciendo de repente. Se puso roja al ver que acababa de revelarse a sí misma.

Nos reímos brevemente, mientras que Kev pasaba su brazo alrededor de Summer, que se había puesto ya pantalones. La verdad, se les veía bien juntos.

-Bueno, nosotros mejor nos vamos –dijo Nick, dándose cuenta de que sobrábamos un poco y de que Kevin se merecía su tiempo con la chica a la que quería.

-Más te vale llamarnos mañana para saber que seguís estando vivos –le dije antes de subir al coche a mi hermano. Él asintió, me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Nick y yo nos dejamos caer en los asientos traseros, más tranquilos. Desde luego, Kevin no estaba deprimido como pensábamos.

-Bueno, por lo menos se tienen el uno al otro, ¿verdad? –me preguntó Nick cuando el coche arrancó.

Asentí brevemente, deseando poder tener eso yo también. Tener a alguien a quien abrazarme.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo… con la que quería.

* * *

**¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo! he estado fuera de casa y blablabla empiezo mañana la universidad.**

**Así que espero poder seguir subiendo caps más o menos como siempre, o al menos, uno cada domingo.**  
**¡Deseadme suerte! y decidme qué os ha parecido el capítulo (siento que sea un poco corto).**

**-Vicky.**


	55. Combatientes

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Tengo que deciros que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia...  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 55 – COMBATIENTES**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Taylor subió a mi coche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué parecía tan emocionada de pasar la tarde-noche conmigo? Apenas nos conocíamos, y ella debería pensar que la odiaba; al fin y al cabo, estaba… ¿saliendo?... con el ex novio de mi mejor amiga.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor y me dispuse a arrancar el motor. Taylor me obligó a parar.

-April, ¿te caigo mal? –me preguntó, demasiado directa. Me quedé parada unos segundos, intentando pensar en una respuesta no demasiado maleducada.

-Sería imposible que le cayeras mal a alguien, Taylor –contesté, sonriendo brevemente. _A excepción de a una Galleta…_ pero bueno, eso mejor no se lo decía.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Bueno, es que a veces me parece que tu amiga… Liz, me mira de forma rara. Y pensaba que tú tampoco me soportabas –continuó hablando.

Puse el coche en marcha y me mantuve callada, mordiéndome la lengua para no empezar a meterme en asuntos que no me concernían.

Llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo, y lo primero que hizo ella fue preguntarme dónde estaba la cocina. Quería _comprobar que tenía todo lo necesario para hacer una buena horneada de galletas_, así que mientras ella trasteaba animadamente, mirando todos y cada uno de los armarios de nuestra cocina, decidí subir a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Era una lástima que hubiera usado tan poco el vestido tan bonito que me había comprado especialmente para la boda, aunque, definitivamente, me encontraba más cómoda con una de las camisetas blancas de Nick y unos pantalones de pijama. Me recogí el pelo en un moño más o menos deshecho y volví a bajar para ver cómo iba la _invitada_ con su labor pastelera.

-¡Ya están haciéndose! –exclamó ella, eufórica. ¿De dónde había sacado la camiseta que llevaba? Me quedé mirándola fijamente. Se había cambiado de ropa, pero… ¿cómo?

-Taylor… uhm… ¿qué? –balbuceé antes de que ella me cortara.

-Espero que no te importe –dijo –he visto esta camiseta en el montón de la ropa limpia y me la he puesto para no mancharme el vestido. Además, así voy más normal. No se puede estar horneando galletas con un vestido de brillos, ¿verdad?

Asentí brevemente. Iba descalza, con la camiseta morada… de Joe. Seguramente era una de las que se había dejado en casa (o una de las que Liz le había robado sin que se diera cuenta). Pero bueno, no tenía de qué preocuparme, ¿verdad? Galleta no volvería hasta tarde, y para entonces Taylor ya se habría vuelto a poner su vestido deslumbrante y habría metido su gracioso trasero en un coche de camino a su casa.

-Por cierto, creo que tienes un mensaje de voz en el contestador –murmuró mientras hojeaba una revista, señalando con la cabeza hacia el teléfono, que parpadeaba con una luz tenue roja.

Extrañada, fui hacia allí. ¿Quién habría llamado al teléfono fijo? Todo aquel que quería hablar conmigo, sabía que tenía que llamar a mi móvil, porque al otro, rara vez contestaba.

Descolgué el auricular y escuché atentamente.

-¿April? Hola, te llamaba para confirmar la fecha en la que te pasarás por nuestras oficinas. Estamos muy interesados en ti para interpretar el papel de Claire en nuestra próxima película, que se rodará en París a partir del próximo mes hasta después de Navidad. Llámanos.

Me quedé con la boca entre abierta. No me había presentado a ningún casting… ¿por qué me llamaban? Escuché otra vez el mensaje de voz, para comprobar que no me lo había inventado o imaginado.

-¿Qué pasa, April? –preguntó Taylor, al parecer dándose cuenta de mi estado. Negué con la cabeza. Lo último que quería era que ella se enterara.

Cogí mi móvil de encima de la mesa y salí de la cocina rápidamente, a un sitio en el que pudiera estar a solas. Tenía que llamar a los productores de "esa nueva película que se iba a rodar en París" y decirles que no me interesaba su oferta. Eso era.

Le había dicho a Nick que no me iba a separar de él, y lo decía en serio. París estaba demasiado lejos… y actuar no era lo que yo quería de verdad. Estaba fuera del mercado y ahora era completamente propiedad de Nicholas Jonas.

Exacto.

Marqué el número que me habían dejado en el mensaje de voz y esperé unos segundos.

-Producciones Aurum, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –contestó una chica con voz distraída. Supuse que sería la secretaria.

-Eh, perdone… me han llamado esta mañana desde este número… soy April Rose.

Al parecer, esperaban mi llamada, porque la chica soltó un gritito.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó –. Ahora mismo te paso con mi jefe.

Se oyó una especie de _clic_ y luego un hombre de voz grave habló.

-¡Hola, April! ¿Cómo estás?

-Eh… bien. ¿Y usted? –contesté. ¿Por qué le estaba dando conversación a un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía?

-Ahora que has llamado, muy bien –contuve el aliento –. Verás, en esta nueva producción, queremos contar contigo. El director de la película está muy interesado en ti y ha exigido que seas la protagonista. Por supuesto, el viaje a París y la estancia allí durante los próximos seis meses corre por nuestra cuenta.

-Espere, pero es que… no estoy segura de querer aceptar el papel. Ni siquiera sé de qué va –contesté.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Lo que no me interesaba era la película! _No, no, no._

Pero por otra parte… París, seis meses…

_NO_.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Mañana mismo te enviaré el guión para que lo leas y nos digas qué te parece. De verdad que es una gran oportunidad para ti y tu carrera –me dijo el hombre –. Sé que todos los chicos Disney queréis despegaros de esa imagen de críos que os dan, y esta película es exactamente lo que necesitas.

-Pero… como usted sabrá, yo no llevo mucho tiempo actuando… era más un pasatiempo que otra cosa…

-¡No digas no hasta que lo pruebes! –exclamó él, soltando una risotada –. ¡Yo tampoco quería dedicarme a esto y mírame ahora! Viviendo a cuerpo de rey y con un trabajo que me encanta.

Me preparé para decirle que no, que muchas gracias pero no.

-En fin, hablaremos cuando te decidas, April. Soy Jack, por cierto; Jack Bloomer.

Y colgó.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrar coincidencias en todo? Nicholas se hizo pasar por un tal Jack cuando nos conocimos… y ahora este tipo se llamaba así.

Bueno, me daba igual que me enviaran el guión al día siguiente, porque no pensaba irme a París sin Nick.

Estaba decidido.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Obviamente, David no me llevó a casa. Tenía algún problema con su traje y exigió que paráramos en su casa primero.

-No puedo entrar en tu casa, David. Te espero en el garaje –contesté después de que él insistiera en que podía pasar si quería.

La casa de Henrie era muy diferente a la de los Jonas, o a la mía. La suya, era algo más pequeña y simple, justo enfrente de la playa. Estaba segura de que las vistas desde el balcón debían de ser lo mejor… pero de ninguna forma iba a entrar en la guarida del lobo.

-¡Venga, no seas así! –exclamó, sujetando la puerta abierta, esperando a que bajara –estoy seguro de que esos tacones te están matando y que quieres ponerte cómoda. Tengo piscina en la parte de arriba.

¿Y a mí qué más me daba que tuviera piscina? Seguí allí sentada.

-He dicho que no. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y luego llévame a casa –contesté firmemente.

David gruñó exasperado.

-Eres más difícil de lo que creía –murmuró. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté, algo parada por su comentario –¿creías que era _fácil_?

Él pareció darse cuenta de su error, porque se puso algo nervioso.

-No… no quería decir eso… -balbuceó –es que… bueno, es que creía que ya habías superado lo de Joe. Y pensaba… pensaba que yo te gustaba.

Me mordí el labio, algo avergonzada.

No, no había superado _lo de Joe_. Y tampoco creía que lo pudiera superar nunca. Pero eso él no debía saberlo, así que suspiré brevemente.

-Claro que me gustas –mentí. Me importaba un pimiento los remordimientos de conciencia que pudiera tener luego. Salí del coche, tendiéndole la mano a David –. Venga, enséñame la piscina.

Él sonrió, complacido. Le había dejado ganar a posta, más que nada porque no quería seguir estando amargada por Joe. Él había superado lo nuestro bastante rápido, así que, ¿por qué yo no?

Me quité los tacones y los dejé tirados en la entrada. Mejor iba descalza o me quedaría sin pies por el dolor.

-Ves subiendo las escaleras, ahora mismo iré yo –me dijo David, soltándome la mano. Empezó a desajustarse la corbata (nunca le había visto llevar una).

-Pero, no sé dónde está la famosa piscina –contesté, algo extrañada.

-¡Sube al último piso y saldrás a la terraza! –exclamó él, desapareciendo tras una de las puertas de su apartamento.

Mejor era no hacer preguntas y hacerle caso, ¿no?

Rápidamente, subí hasta el tercer piso, donde una enorme terraza con una enorme piscina me dio la bienvenida. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, pero aún se reflejaba levemente en el agua, que tenía un aspecto fabuloso. Había hamacas alrededor, y unas cuantas plantas rodeando las barandillas. Incluso vi una barbacoa en una de las esquinas.

Respirando profundamente el aire que empezaba a ser más fresco, me acerqué con cuidado para apoyarme en la barandilla, observando vagamente toda Los Ángeles, y preguntándome dónde estaría Joe en esos momentos.

Sacudí la cabeza, frustrada. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él como fuera. Y si David estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, lo haría, me entregaría a él. Lo que fuera con tal de dejar de pensar en Joe.

-Estoy tan loca que hasta le veo en todas partes –murmuré en voz baja al ver que Joe bajaba de un coche oscuro y se acercaba a la puerta principal de la casa de David.

Pero… no me lo estaba imaginando. Di un respingo, al darme cuenta de que sí era él, y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a alertar a David… llegando demasiado tarde.

Acababan de llamar al timbre, así que decidí asomarme a escondidas desde el primer piso, mirando por el hueco de la escalera. Estaba segura de que Henrie no le diría a Joe que yo estaba allí (o al menos, sólo me quedaba rezar para que no lo hiciera).

Pero lo que vi a continuación me dejó helada: David iba desnudo. Sí, sin nada de ropa.

Y al parecer, no le importaba nada ir a abrir la puerta en ese estado. Me quedé parada, intentando apartar la vista de su perfecto culo descubierto.

-¡Joe! –exclamó Henrie al abrir la puerta y ver al invitado. Joe aún llevaba su traje y, cómo no, sus gafas de sol.

El Jonas se quedó mirando a su amigo con expresión confundida, mientras que David corría a alcanzar una toalla y se la envolvía alrededor de la cintura, tapando sus vergüenzas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó David, cuando se hubo recompuesto. Joseph se quitó las gafas de sol en un movimiento matador.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre… Liz –contestó este, al parecer decidido a ir directo al grano.

Supuse que tenían la suficiente confianza como para que él entrara en su casa sin ser invitado y cerrara la puerta tras de sí. ¡Pero yo lo que quería era que se fuera cuanto antes!

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó David, receloso.

Joe desvió la vista hacia el primer escalón de la larga escalera, haciendo que yo también me fijara en ese punto que antes había pasado desapercibido: una botella de champán sin descorchar y dos copas de cristal esperaban pacientemente a ser recogidas. Supe enseguida qué era lo que David quería hacer, pero había sido demasiado tonta como para no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Joder, David… lo siento. ¿Estás con una chica? –murmuró Joe, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos –ahora mismo me voy. Pensaba que tenías que llevar a Liz a su casa y que luego…

Paró de hablar de repente, mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo, cerca de la entrada.

Miraba mis zapatos morados, que yo tan estúpidamente había dejado allí tirados. Joe me los había regalado antes de romper, así que estaba segura de que los reconoció. _Mierda._

-¿Esos son los zapatos de Liz? –preguntó Joe, acercándose para cogerlos. Miró el número de pie, como para asegurarse. David se quedó parado allí en medio, sin saber qué hacer.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, como advirtiéndome de que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Si Joe pensaba que yo estaba allí con David mientras que él estaba desnudo…

Pero me quedé en mi pequeño escondite como una ardilla asustada.

-¿Los zapatos de quién? –dijo David, como queriendo ganar tiempo. ¿Ganar tiempo para qué?

Y entonces, la hecatombe: Joe alzó la cabeza y miró justo hacia la rendija por donde estaba yo asomada. _Mierda._

-¿Lizzie? –murmuró al verme.

Me escondí del todo, pero eso no servía para nada. Ya me había visto… y seguramente estaba pensando lo peor. ¿Salir de allí o no salir? Esa era la cuestión.

-¿Os estáis acostando juntos? –preguntó Joe, en voz suficientemente alta como para que yo lo oyera. Sonaba… ¿dolido?

Era hora de ser valiente y actuar.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, ¿no crees? –respondí, sin saber cómo. No era yo la que hablaba, eso estaba claro.

Me quedé mirándolo desde la parte alta de las escaleras, mientras que él me miraba fijamente, aún con mis zapatos en la mano. Por lo menos, yo iba vestida.

-Me interesaba… hasta ahora –contestó él. En su mirada vi algo que no me gustó. ¿Era asco? ¿O decepción?

Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, vi cómo él dejaba caer mis zapatos sin apenas inmutarse y daba media vuelta, echando a andar hacia la playa a paso bastante rápido.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, mientras que media parte de mi cuerpo me decía que me hiciera un ovillo allí mismo y me pusiera a llorar, a la vez que la otra parte me gritaba que fuera corriendo hacia él, que le detuviera.

Hice caso a la segunda.

Sin mirar a David, salí corriendo descalza de la casa, mientras que el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más. Tenía que parar a Joe, tenía que decirle que le quería, que no había dejado de hacerlo nunca.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Cuándo se iba a ir la araña de mi casa? Había puesto "Friends" en la televisión del salón y se reía descontroladamente, como una niña de cinco años. No sabía si debía parecerme gracioso o ridículo.

-¿No te encanta esta serie? –me preguntó desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

Asentí brevemente, aún dándole vueltas a lo de la película en París. Si accedía a hacerlo, podía ser una gran oportunidad para mí, ¿no? Pero no podía dejar a Nick así como así… durante seis meses.

En ese instante, se oyó la puerta de entrada. De un salto, me dirigí hacia allí, por si acaso era Liz. Tenía que avisarla antes de que viera a Taylor sentada en el salón con la camiseta de Joe.

Pero resultó que no era Liz, sino Nick.

Se había cambiado de ropa ya, así llevaba una camiseta gris de manga larga, con botones en el cuello, algo desabotonados, y su chaqueta negra de cuero en la mano, por si acaso luego hacía frío. Sonreí al verle, algo nerviosa.

-¿Has encontrado a Kevin? –pregunté. Lo primero era lo primero. Él asintió.

-Hace rato –murmuró con expresión divertida –; estaba con Summer.

Se acercó para darme un beso en los labios, suavemente, y luego dejó la chaqueta colgada en uno de los percheros de la entrada. Me quedé mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Y ya está? –pregunté. Qué fácil les había sido a esos dos.

-Eso espero –contestó, sonriente. Estaba de buen humor, eso era bueno.

-¡Me encanta este capítulo! –gritó Taylor, haciendo que la oyéramos desde la entrada. Nick me miró alarmado.

-¿Está aquí? –murmuró. De pronto, era como si se hubiera asustado. Me reí ligeramente.

-Ni que fuera la bruja del bosque –contesté, enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me importaba bastante poco que Taylor estuviera a poca distancia de nosotros.

Él empezó a exagerar para hacerme reír.

-Lo es –fingió un escalofrío –; con su música puede destrozar tu vida o animarla. Ella tiene ese poder. Estoy seguro de que podría hacer llorar hasta a un gatito.

Me reí en voz alta.

-A mí siempre me han gustado sus canciones –contesté, como si acabara de admitir mi placer culpable.

-No me lo digas: ¿has cantado alguna vez You Belong With Me en tu habitación usando un peine como micrófono y señalándome a mí en el póster de tu pared? –bromeó.

Le miré fingiendo estar ofendida, apartándome rápidamente de él.

-¿Por qué eres tan creído? –exclamé. Ahora el que se reía era él, mientras que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me _obligaba_ a volver a estar pegada a él.

-Era broma –me dio un pequeño beso sobre la punta de la nariz. Luego, se separó un poco y me cogió de la mano –. Venga, vamos a ver de qué se ríe esta loca.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de al lado de en el que estaba sentada Taylor, y al parecer a ella no le extrañó ver a Nick allí. Supuse que ya se había acostumbrado a verlo de vez en cuando. Pero Nick sí que se quedó mirando la camiseta que llevaba la araña.

-¿Esa no es…? –murmuró Nick en mi oído, disimuladamente. Le hice callar, asintiendo brevemente.

Y, cómo no, el señor Presidente me hizo caso.

Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, simplemente mirando la tele. Nick pasó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, abrazándome contra sí, así que yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, bastante cómoda. Si no hubiera estado Taylor allí, habría podido hablar con él sobre lo de la película en París.

Pero, ¿qué tenía que hablar? Ya había decidido que no iba a aceptar el papel, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué seguía dándome vueltas a la cabeza la misma cosa?

-En fin, ya se ha acabado el capítulo –dijo Taylor de repente. Se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia la cocina, supuse que para recoger las galletas recién hechas.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo Nick de repente, en voz baja para que sólo yo pudiera oírle. Me giré para mirarle, intrigada –he pensado que tú y yo podríamos irnos a algún sitio, a pasar una semana, hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad aquí.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño pequeño en Navidad. Me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, acariciándome la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Crees que… es lo adecuado? –pregunté, más que nada, preocupada por lo que sus fans (y los cotillas) dirían de nosotros dos yéndonos de vacaciones a solas.

Nick asintió, apretando mi mano.

-Quiero que pasemos un tiempo relajados, alejados de mi loca familia y de los problemas que causa Los Ángeles. Podemos ir adonde tú quieras.

Sonreí sinceramente. Sí, me moría de ganas de pasar con él mi tiempo, así que empecé a asentir como una loca.

-A cualquier sitio, no me importa dónde –contesté. Nick sonrió exultante.

La decisión estaba tomada: al día siguiente llamaría al tal Jack Bloomer y le diría que se buscara a otra para el papel. O mejor aún, iría a su despacho para rechazarlo en persona.

Desde el salón, oímos el móvil de Taylor sonando en la cocina, hasta que pocos segundos después ella contestaba con voz jovial. Nick y yo nos miramos curiosos, preguntándonos quién sería.

-¡Sí, claro! –exclamó ella –. Ahora nos vemos, cariño. Te quiero.

Luego, oímos sus pasos acelerados hasta el salón otra vez. Nick y yo la miramos, expectantes. Por favor, que me dijera que se tenía que ir.

-¡Joe viene hacia aquí! –gritó Taylor, emocionada. El Jonas me lanzó una mirada alarmada.

-¿Aquí? –pregunté. ¿Qué pasaría si después de él llegara Galleta?

Sólo imaginarme la escena que se podría causar si la araña, Liz y Joe estaban bajo el mismo techo (nuestro techo), me daba escalofríos. Y para colmo, ella llevaba la camiseta de Joe.

-Sí. Creía que iba a ver a David, pero dice que ha durado menos de lo previsto –explicó Taylor –. April, ¿crees que podríamos cenar todos juntos aquí?

La rubia se quedó mirándonos a mí y a Nick, expectante, hasta que mi novio tuvo que tomar la decisión por mí, que estaba demasiado parada. Nicholas asintió.

-Iré encendiendo la barbacoa –murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza –. ¿Vienes conmigo, Taylor?

Ella salió disparada detrás de él.

Al parecer Nick sabía perfectamente lo que yo iba a hacer, por eso se llevaba a la araña de mi alrededor. Sin perder tiempo, cogí mi móvil y llamé a Liz.

Después de diez pitidos, descolgó.

-¿Lizzie? –pregunté. Escuché un pequeño lloro, acompañado del sonido de las olas. ¿Estaba en la playa?

-Ho-hola –murmuró mi amiga, con la voz demasiado aguda.

-¿Dónde estás? –pregunté, preocupada. Parecía que estuviera llorando.

-En la playa –se sorbió la nariz –. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En la playa? Lizzie, son casi las diez de la noche. ¿Qué haces ahí? –insistí. Estaba a un paso de subirme al coche y salir tras ella.

-Acabo de estar con Joe –contestó ella. Acto seguido, volví a oírla llorar.

-Liz, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

En serio, me estaba preocupando cada vez más.

-No quiere saber nada de mí. Le he pedido perdón, pero no quiere saber nada más… se ha ido sin ni siquiera mirarme –soltó ella de carrerilla –y la única vez que lo ha hecho, me ha mirado con asco. April, le doy asco…

-¿En qué parte estás? –pregunté, decidida.

-En Santa Mónica, cerca del embarcadero.

-No te muevas de ahí. Voy ya –le dije, decidida.

Colgué el teléfono y salí disparada a mi habitación, para cambiarme los pantalones de pijama por unos vaqueros y ponerme unas sandalias. Luego, fui a la terraza, donde Nick estaba preparando el fuego para asar la carne. Taylor estaba sentada al lado, mirando el cielo ya oscuro.

Separé un poco a Nick para hablar con él en privado.

-Tengo que ir a por Liz –le dije. Él me miró preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, le corté –está en la playa. Ha tenido… un altercado con Joe y sé que está mal, tengo que estar con ella.

Nicholas asintió quedamente.

-Te esperaré aquí. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, y ves con cuidado.

Me dio un beso breve, y un abrazo. Le miré agradecida antes de salir de allí corriendo.

Y mira tú por dónde, justo cuando yo estaba saliendo de la casa a bordo de mi coche, Joe llegaba con el suyo, aparcando en la entrada. En un impulso, frené en seco y me bajé para ir hablar con él.

-Hola, April. Gracias por invitarme a venir… -empezó a decir Joe. Sin embargo, le detuve.

Quizá al ver mi cara de mal humor, se asustó.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Liz? –pregunté, quizá demasiado agresiva. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no mejor me preguntas qué me ha hecho ella a mí? –contestó. Ahora la confundida era yo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –insistí. Joe torció el gesto.

-Liz y David se han acostado –dijo Joe. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

-No puede ser –murmuré –. Joe, eso es imposible. Liz está enamorada de ti.

-Al parecer, no –respondió él, amargamente. Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a creerle.

-Tengo que irme… voy a buscarla. La he llamado y estaba llorando –le dije.

Creí ver un destello de preocupación en sus ojos, pero giró la cabeza rápidamente.

-Hasta luego –dijo simplemente.

Mientras él entraba en la casa, yo volví a subirme al coche. Liz tendría que explicarme todo lo que había pasado.

Cada vez todo parecía más caótico, más imposible de arreglar.

Y la verdad, me estaba cansando.

* * *

**En fin, eso es. Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Pronto subiré el último capítulo, para acabar las dos temporadas y la historia (¿definitivamente?).**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**-Vicky.  
**


	56. Detrás de Líneas Enemigas

**CAPÍTULO 56 – DETRÁS DE LÍNEAS ENEMIGAS**

_Este capítulo ha sido inspirado por Coldplay. Primera canción: Low._

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Después de dar vueltas como una tonta por todo el muelle de Santa Mónica buscando a Liz, al fin di con ella. Estaba sentada en un banco, mirando el mar ya a oscuras. Y aún así, parecía absorta en el horizonte, como si nada más le importara.

Me pregunté qué habría hecho yo si hubiera estado en su posición, qué habría pasado si Nick me hubiera ignorado como había hecho Joe.

-Por fin te encuentro –le dije, acercándome por detrás. Ella se giró y, a pesar de estar en penumbra, me di cuenta de que sus ojos se habían hinchado de llorar. Pero sin embargo, me sonrió.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías –murmuró, sorbiéndose la nariz. A continuación, dio unos golpecitos en el banco, como pidiéndome que me sentara allí con ella.

Me coloqué a su lado en silencio, pero mirándola fijamente. Liz esquivó mi mirada y volvió a fijarse en un punto de luz que se veía en el océano, quizá perteneciente a un barco pesquero.

-Lo más gracioso de todo es que estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón –soltó mi amiga de repente. Escuché con atención –. Gracias a lo que me dijo me he dado cuenta de que es verdad que he cambiado –se giró para mirarme, con los ojos vidriosos –. ¿Te acuerdas cuántas veces habíamos soñado con poder estar donde estamos?

-Millones de veces –contesté, con una sonrisa –. Nunca hablábamos de otra cosa.

Galleta dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego volvió a girarse con aire soñador, como si estuviera recordando todas y cada una de nuestras conversaciones, cuando nos sentábamos en el suelo de su habitación y hablábamos sobre cómo sería estar con un Jonas; cuando hablábamos hasta las cuatro de la madrugada especulando qué pasaría si algún día pudiéramos tenerlos a nuestro lado.

Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo: todo eso había ocurrido finalmente.

-Nunca pensé que cambiaría tanto –continuó Liz –. Nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a ser lo que he sido estas últimas semanas. La Liz antigua estaría asqueada de la _Liz nueva_.

La miré fijamente.

-Todo esto no me lo tienes que decir a mí, sino a Joe –le dije. Vi como una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla, antes de que rápidamente sus dedos la capturaran para borrarla del mapa, sin dejar huella.

-Lo he intentado –contestó –pero he salido corriendo detrás de él y ni se ha dignado a parar. Le he llamado a gritos, pero ni siquiera se ha girado. Él corre más rápido que yo… sólo se ha subido a su coche y se ha ido –las lágrimas empezaron a descontrolársele –. April, sólo me ha mirado una vez, y en su cara he visto asco. El mismo asco que me tengo yo misma.

La situación se estaba descontrolando, así que rápidamente la abracé. La pequeña y vulnerable Galletita… siempre había sabido que su corazón lo rompería Joe, pero nunca me imaginé que pasaría así.

-Tranquila, Liz. Todo va a salir bien –murmuré, intentando convencernos a ambas.

-Joe cree que me he acostado con David –farfulló ella sobre mi hombro. Me quedé de piedra.

-¿Es verdad? –pregunté, preocupada. Liz me miró alarmada.

-¡Pues claro que no! –exclamó. Y a continuación me contó la historia de David abriendo la puerta desnudo y de Joe descubriendo sus zapatos tirados en la entrada. Zapatos que, justamente, le había regalado él.

-¿Puedes meterte en más problemas? –pregunté, sarcástica. Galleta gruñó, frustrada.

-¡Yo no sabía que David quería hacer eso! –replicó –me dijo que quería cambiarse de ropa, así que me pidió que le esperara dentro de su casa. Fui una imbécil por creer que no intentaría nada.

-Al fin y al cabo, es el _jugador_ David. Henrie "The Player", ¿recuerdas? –pregunté. Así le llamábamos nosotras antes de conocerle, porque jugaba con las chicas a su antojo.

Liz asintió vagamente y luego se quedó en silencio.

-Creo… creo que será mejor que me olvide de Joe –me alarmé, pero ella me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada –. No quiero seguir sufriendo, April. No quiero seguir teniéndolo cerca ni seguir pensando en él. Duele demasiado.

La miré, asustada.

-No puedes esconderte de él –le dije. Asintió.

-Lo he estado pensando… y creo que me voy a ir a San Francisco con mi tía una temporada –soltó ella, secándose la última lágrima rebelde que osaba bajar por su mejilla.

-Y, ¿qué pasa conmigo? –contesté, siendo egoísta –te alejas de Joe, pero también te alejas de mí. ¿Con quién hablaré cuando lo necesite?

Me dolía demasiado pensar que podía irse, así sin más.

-Hablaremos todos los días –dijo ella –. San Francisco no está tan lejos.

-¿Pero sí lo suficientemente lejos de Joe? –pregunté, escéptica.

Liz se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar la hora en la pantalla de su móvil (nunca llevaba reloj en su muñeca).

-Deberíamos volver. Es tarde y empieza a hacer frío –murmuró, levantándose.

Y además, parecía que fuera a haber tormenta, porque las nubes se arremolinaban demasiado rápido sobre nosotras. Incluso me pareció escuchar algún trueno a lo lejos.

Me levanté tras ella y caminamos juntas hasta mi coche. Liz aún llevaba su vestido elegante, con algún pelo fuera de su sitio, pero nada catastrófico. Seguramente parecíamos algo extraño la una al lado de la otra: yo con vaqueros y zapatillas y ella descalza y con un vestido largo.

Intentaba procesar la información de que mi amiga se iría a una ciudad diferente, que seguiría con su vida. Quién sabe, quizá encontrara al verdadero chico de su vida allí. Quizá era cierto lo que decía y conseguiría olvidar a Joe, olvidar a Nick y a Kevin… olvidarme a mí. Y si yo estaba con Nick, ¿eso no le haría recordarle?

Liz siguió con la mirada clavada en el cristal cuando las primeras gotas de agua empezaron a golpear mi coche. Al parecer, la tormenta venía con ganas, y, por suerte, la carretera estaba desierta.

Bueno, lo estaba.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

¿Y si la había juzgado demasiado pronto? ¿Y si no era verdad lo que _creía_ haber visto? David había hecho eso muchas veces, había llevado a su casa a chicas para ver qué podía conseguir. Galleta era tan inocente… ¿y si ella no sabía que él estaba desnudo y con champán preparado para emborracharla?

Recordé la fiesta en la que acabamos borrachos como cubas y no pude evitar sonreír.

Justo en ese momento, Nick vino a abrirme la puerta de casa de April y Liz. Su mirada era esa de "sospecho que algo ha pasado así que cuéntamelo ya", pero justo entonces, ¡BAM!

La que faltaba.

-¡Hola cariño! –gritó Taylor, apareciendo detrás de mi hermano con… ¿mi camiseta? –te he echado de menos, Joe. No deberías hacer esperar tanto a tu novia, ¿no crees?

Se colgó de mi cuello y me miró con ojos cariñosos. Nick abrió mucho los ojos sin que ella le viera, y luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse otra vez hacia la terraza. Supuse que estaba al cargo de la barbacoa.

-Lo siento, Taylor –contesté, girando la cara cuando ella fue a darme un beso en los labios. En vez de eso, tuvo que contentarse con mi mejilla –es que había demasiado tráfico.

Ella pareció contrariada por mi movimiento, pero no dijo nada, sino que simplemente sonrió.

-¿Te gusta la camiseta, Joe? –preguntó, haciendo que me volviera a fijar en lo que llevaba puesto.

Y entonces fue cuando me acordé.

Aquella vez en que la lluvia nos pilló a Liz y a mí haciendo un picnic en el jardín de la casa, arruinando el plan romántico. O eso pensaba yo.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrastrarla hacia un lugar cubierto, Liz me paró cogiéndome de la mano, acercándome hacia sí y besándome con fuerza. Nos habíamos quedado mirándonos un buen rato, mientras que la lluvia caía sobre nosotros con una fuerza inusual, pero era como si a nosotros nos diera igual. Estábamos juntos, eso era lo que importaba.

Y después, ella había insistido en quedarse mi camiseta de ese día, la morada de manga corta que tanto le gustaba.

-Ella soñaba con esa camiseta –murmuré, aún recordando lo que me dijo cuando me la quitó de encima, sin importarle que estuviera empapada.

Pero eso había pasado hacía un tiempo, pertenecía al pasado.

Taylor me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó. La miré confundido.

¿Por qué me había costado tanto entenderlo? ¿Por qué había sido tan cabezota?

-Tengo… tengo que irme –murmuré, dándome la vuelta. Tenía que volver a mi coche y darme prisa para llegar hasta Liz. Tenía que abrazarla y decirle que la quería.

Pero claro, no iba a ser tan fácil. Taylor me cogió del brazo.

-¿Adónde vas? ¡Acabas de llegar! –exclamó. Pero no le hizo falta preguntar más.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, fijamente. Al parecer, entendió lo que a mí me había costado tanto entender.

-Sigues queriéndola –murmuró. Asentí brevemente, algo avergonzado.

-Taylor, lo siento –le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta, quizá para que no la viera llorar.

-Esto ha sido un error –susurró, antes de ir hacia la cocina, dejándome solo en la entrada de una casa que ni siquiera era mía, a pesar de que antes así lo pareciera.

¿Taylor o Liz?

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía adónde tenía que ir, así que lo hice.

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Decidí que era mejor que dejara a Joe y a la araña tranquilos, para que solucionaran sus asuntos a solas, así que me fui directo a la terraza, con la excusa de controlar la carne. Aunque la verdad, ni siquiera había encendido el fuego aún.

Me tumbé en una de las hamacas que había alrededor de la piscina, mirando el cielo que se había llenado de nubes de aspecto no muy prometedor. Si llovía, adiós a la barbacoa. Pero, por alguna razón yo ya sospechaba que no habría tal cena.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de juntar a la araña y a Liz en el mismo sitio?

Entrecerré los ojos. El día había sido muy largo: mi hermano mayor casi se había casado, mi novia había sido secuestrada por una araña patilarga, Joe había seguido con su corazón roto y el mismo hermano que casi se había casado, había empezado una ¿relación? con otra chica, la chica de la que de verdad estaba enamorado.

Menos de 24 horas, pero mucho contenido.

De pronto, escuché un móvil sonar, con un sonido que reconocí como el de April. ¿No se lo había llevado? De un salto me dirigí hacia el salón, evitando pasar por la entrada donde Joe y Taylor aún estaban hablando, y sí, vi la pantalla de la Blackberry de April iluminada. En un impulso, lo cogí y apreté la tecla de descolgar. Un tipo de voz animada se puso a hablar inmediatamente.

-April, llamaba para confirmar la hora de tu entrevista mañana. Será en mi despacho a las nueve de la mañana. No tienes de qué preocuparte, el papel ya es tuyo. Estoy seguro de que te encantará el hotel en el que te alojarás en París, es uno de los mejores. ¿Qué te parece todo?

Me había quedado literalmente sin habla.

-¿Perdone? –murmuré.

-¿Es muy tarde para llamar? –al parecer, el hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con la persona equivocada –¿eres April?

-No, soy Nick Jonas. April no puede ponerse ahora mismo –contesté, consternado –pero yo puedo darle su mensaje.

El hombre se rió, al parecer aliviado.

-Muchas gracias, señor Jonas –hasta él parecía saber quién era yo –estoy seguro de que a su novia le va a encantar París, es una lástima que usted no vaya a poder estar los seis meses con ella allí.

¿Seis meses? ¿Se iba seis meses y no me había dicho nada?

-Eh, ya veremos lo que se puede hacer –murmuré, fingiendo estar enterado de todo.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡ustedes los jóvenes con la tecnología avanzada! Seguro que todo funciona perfectamente.

-Sí… -tenía que acabar la conversación ya mismo o mi cabeza estallaría –. Esto… mire, tengo que colgar ya. Le transmitiré a April su mensaje.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, colgué.

¿París, seis meses? ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?

Oí un portazo.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Si April seguía conduciendo a la velocidad de una abuela con bastón, no llegaríamos nunca a casa. Aunque la verdad, no me importaba. La idea de estar sola en mi habitación no era demasiado prometedora.

Y entonces, un imbécil con las luces largas condujo directo hacia nosotras.

-¿Qué hace ese? –exclamé, mientras que April intentaba hacerle señales para que se apartara.

Llovía demasiado, así que no podíamos estar seguras de si el otro coche nos había visto o no. La lluvia impedía que vieras más allá de tu nariz.

Pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de quién era _el imbécil_ que venía hacia nosotras: Joe.

April frenó en seco, a la vez que el coche de Joe se paraba justo delante. Por suerte para todos, no había nadie por esa carretera.

-¡Es Joe! –exclamó April. La miré nerviosa durante un segundo, para luego mirar hacia el descomunal coche del Jonas.

A pesar de la lluvia, la puerta del conductor se abrió, y Joe bajó de un salto, sin importarle la lluvia, sin importarle mojarse. Y fue entonces cuando supe lo que tenía que hacer.

En un arrebato, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y bajé del coche, corriendo hacia Joe. Estaba empapándome, pero me daba igual. Joe estaba allí… por algo sería.

-Jo-Joe –balbuceé, con el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca. Él se quedó a unos pasos de distancia, mirándome a través de la lluvia, que cada vez caía con más fuerza.

En mitad de la carretera, iluminados por los focos de los coches… y por fin me miraba. No con la expresión de asco que había visto antes, sino tal y como solía mirarme antes, cuando estábamos juntos.

-Lizzie –murmuró él. Le detuve. Tenía que hablar yo primero.

-Lo siento mucho, Joe –dije. No pude evitar que las primeras lágrimas empezaran a escapárseme. Pero, estaba lloviendo, así que quedaron camufladas –he cambiado, tienes razón. Soy una estúpida… pero no puedo estar sin ti, Joe. Quiero volver a ser la antigua Galleta, la que te hacía reír, la que querías –Joe siguió mirándome fijamente, sin decir nada ni cambiar la expresión –, pero necesito tu ayuda, Joe…

Dio un paso, abalanzándose sobre mí y envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, protector, como si nunca quisiera soltarme. Le devolví el abrazo, esperanzada.

-Tú lo eres todo para mí –contestó él, apartándose para sujetarme la cara entre sus manos, susurrando.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su pelo hasta llegar a su cara, y sus mejillas se habían encendido con ese color rojo que tanto me gustaba. Sus ojos brillaban, mientras que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Joe –murmuré.

Y entonces, me besó. El primer beso en mucho tiempo, quizá mejor que cualquier otro. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, y me apretó aún más contra sí, como si no quisiera que me despegara de él. Y yo encantada.

-Te quiero, Liz. Siempre –dijo, susurrando a mi oído.

Había muerto, eso estaba claro. Joe había vuelto… me quería. El corazón se me hinchó en el pecho, como si tuviera poco espacio allí.

Di un salto y él me cogió en brazos, mientras que yo seguía colgada de su cuello. Me aparté un poco para mirarle de cerca, fijándome en su perfecta cara, sus perfectos ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Taylor? –pregunté, como prevención. Joe se rió ligeramente, sin soltarme, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Seguramente escriba un CD entero sobre mí, pero no me importa –sonrió, pletórico –. ¿Y qué pasa con Henrie?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Seguramente salga de fiesta esta noche, se emborrache y se lleve a otra chica a su casa para "ver la piscina" –contesté –mañana no se acordará de mí.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Joe –¿te acordarás tú de él?

-¿De quién? –contesté intencionadamente.

Joe se volvió a reír, volviendo a acercarse para besarme, incansable.

Habríamos podido seguir allí besándonos como personas dementes hasta el final de los tiempos, pero alguien tuvo que venir a estropearlo: April.

-Esto… me alegro mucho de que hayáis arreglado las cosas y eso… pero ahí hay unos cuantos coches que se empiezan a impacientar –murmuró, manteniendo las distancias –. Estamos bloqueando la carretera, Joe.

Mi novio asintió, para luego llevarme en brazos hasta su coche, dejarme en el asiento del copiloto y dar toda la vuelta para sentarse al volante. April subió otra vez al suyo y ambos pusieron el motor en marcha.

Joe y yo fuimos en dirección contraria a mi amiga, y el tránsito se normalizó otra vez.

Pero a mí no me importaba el tráfico, porque Joe Jonas seguía con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Por fin, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Kevin y Summer, Joe y Liz y Nick y yo.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a casa, donde sabía que Nicholas me esperaba. Aparqué el coche y bajé corriendo. Estaba un poco mojada por haber tenido que salir a avisar a Joe, pero me daba igual.

Sin embargo, me encontré la camiseta morada tirada en medio del salón y a Nick sentado en un sofá, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo Taylor? –pregunté, sin saber muy bien a qué venía su humor.

Él negó con la cabeza, levantándose del sofá para acercarse a mí. Pero no me dio un beso, como creía. Simplemente se quedó a un paso de distancia, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –preguntó. Su voz sonaba apagada, triste, como si estuviera decepcionado.

-¿Decirte el qué? –pregunté, perdida. Nick resopló.

-Que te vas a París durante seis meses –espetó, indignado.

-¿Quién te ha…? –murmuré, en shock. Me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Oh, el productor te ha llamado al móvil, pero como no estabas, he pensado que yo podría darte el mensaje –respondió con tono amargo –. Mañana tienes la entrevista, pero no tienes que preocuparte; el papel es tuyo.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba hacia donde iban las cosas.

-Nick, yo no sabía que… -empecé a aturullarme, nerviosa –me ha llamado hoy para ofrecerme la película… pero mañana pensaba ir para decirle que no me interesa. Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de nadie más que de ti.

-¿Lo vas a hacer por mí? –respondió Nick, con la mirada inexpresiva –no hace falta. Tú tienes tu vida, y yo tengo la mía. Lo entiendo.

Seguidamente, echó a andar hacia la entrada de la casa y descolgó su chaqueta. Sin remedio, los ojos empezaron a llenárseme de lágrimas.

-Lo hago por ti, pero también lo hago por mi –grité, acercándome a él para detenerle. Se me quedó mirando inexpresivamente –Nick me habías dicho que nos fuéramos de viaje… ¡vámonos! ¡Vámonos ahora mismo si quieres! no iré mañana a esa entrevista, simplemente haré una llamada y le diré que se olvide de mí.

-No tienes que hacerlo –espetó.

-Quiero hacerlo –dije. Empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

Nick me sujetó la cara por la barbilla, para que le mirara a los ojos.

-No puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad, April –antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él me detuvo –no puedes. Has pasado un tiempo conmigo, ahora sabes que soy una persona normal, como tú. Ahora sabes que puedes tener lo que te propongas: yo, una casa, una carrera de cine… lo que sea.

-Pero todo eso me da igual –murmuré –; yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Nick negó con la cabeza, para luego darme un beso en la frente. Mala cosa.

-Mañana irás a esa entrevista. Olvídate de mí –me dijo.

Sin decir nada más, se fue, dejándome allí plantada, sin saber cómo actuar o qué hacer.

…

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, el vacío no fue tan grande como pensé. Simplemente era como si una parte de mí se hubiera desprendido de una carga muy pesada. ¿Nick era una carga?

Esa noche dormí bien, mejor de lo que pensaba, y por la mañana, me encontré sola en casa. Sabía que Liz no estaría, porque probablemente pasaría la noche fuera con Joe. Y Summer aún seguía con Kevin, estaba segura de ello.

Me vestí rápidamente, algo nerviosa por la entrevista. Sería como volver a empezar, como decir adiós América, hola París. Quién sabe, quizá hasta podría quedarme a vivir en Europa. Empecé a soñar con un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, con vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Iría en bicicleta a todas partes, porque allí la gente no era tan escandalosa con las celebrities. Y si tenía algún problema, siempre podía camuflarme debajo de una boina parisina o unas gafas de sol enormes.

Ese había sido mi sueño siempre, y quizá Nick era lo que había necesitado para darme cuenta de ello.

Subí a mi coche rápidamente y no tardé en llegar al estudio. Era muy pronto, pero aún así, el tráfico de Los Ángeles seguía siendo caótico. La verdad, no lo echaría de menos.

Cuando conseguí aparcar delante del edificio donde tenía la entrevista, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la leve esperanza de que fuera Nick apareció en un rincón de mi mente.

_No, no era él._

Liz.

-¡Hola, buenos días! –saludé, alegremente. Sólo oí un gruñido, seguido de un pitido, que me avisó de que acababa de poner el móvil en altavoz.

-¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme de que te vas a París? –preguntó ella, con su voz gangosa propia de la mañana. Me pregunté si se acababa de levantar.

-Eh… no hay nada seguro aún –contesté. Oí a Joe resoplar por el fondo.

Seguramente estaban juntos.

-¿Y por qué mi hermano está _emo_? –espetó el Jonas. Tragué saliva. ¿Nick estaba triste?

-No sé por qué, Joe –murmuré. No podía empezar a explicarle toda la historia, ¿verdad?

-¿De verdad quieres irte a Paris, April? –preguntó Liz. Me quedé callada.

_No._

-Sí –contesté quedamente.

Acto seguido, escuché un portazo al otro lado de la línea. Me extrañé.

-Creo que voy a ver si está bien… -murmuró Joe, intentando que yo no le escuchara.

Volví a escuchar la puerta cerrándose, seguido de un suspiro de Liz.

-Nick estaba escuchándote, April –me dijo Liz. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Mierda, siempre pasaba lo que no me esperaba… o lo que no preveía.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado? –pregunté, al borde de las lágrimas.

_Contrólate, April. No puedes ponerte a llorar en medio del aparcamiento, en un sitio público._

-Porque él ha insistido en saber qué era lo que de verdad pensabas –respondió mi amiga –; no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

-No –murmuré. Ella soltó un gritito.

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? –gritó –¿qué te cuesta decirle a Nick que le necesitas y que quieres estar con él?

-Ya se lo dije, ¿vale? –respondí, furiosa –se lo dije pero a él le pareció mejor que me fuera. Me dijo que…

-No importa lo que te dijera –me cortó Liz, también con voz grave –sabes que él está loco por ti. Y tú estás loca por él. ¿Qué es tan difícil?

Me quedé callada.

-No eres la más adecuada para darme consejos, Elizabeth –murmuré, en un arranque de rabia.

-Está bien –contestó ella secamente –. Haz lo que quieras.

Y colgó.

Perfecta manera de ir a una entrevista.

Me miré un segundo en el retrovisor, para ver si se me había estropeado el maquillaje con las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Como todo seguía en orden, cogí mi bolso y me dispuse a bajar del coche.

Hasta que, de repente, vi llegar un Mustang a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvo al lado de mi humilde Beetle.

Por supuesto, el dueño bajó de un salto.

-¡No vayas! –me gritó, acercándose rápidamente.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, me abrazó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, besándome con fuerza. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mí, apretándome como si no quisiera que me separara nunca de él.

Cuando por fin se separó unos centímetros, vi que sus ojos estaban brillantes, y un poco hinchados. Había llorado, eso estaba claro.

-Te quiero. Te necesito –murmuró, sin soltarme y mirándome fijamente –no te vayas.

Quedé completamente desarmada, y la verdad, me daba igual que un grupo de gente se hubiera acumulado alrededor de nosotros, curiosos por saber qué estaba pasando.

-Nick… yo… -balbuceé –no… no pensaba irme. Iba a decir que no.

-Siempre has pensado que eras tú la que me necesitaba… pero no es así. Soy yo el que te necesita al lado –me dijo Nick, besándome tiernamente.

Sentí que me derretía, pero el nudo que tenía durante todo el día en el estómago pareció aflojarse.

-Te quiero, Nick –susurré.

Su aspecto cansado, triste, pasó a ser alegre, radiante casi.

Empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo, para luego sacar un pequeño anillo, plateado con una piedrecita brillante arriba del todo. ¿Eso no era un…?

-¿Te casarás conmigo? –me preguntó, hincando una rodilla en el asfalto del aparcamiento. Oí unos cuantos murmullos de asombro alrededor nuestro, seguido de los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi.

-Sí –balbuceé – ¡Claro que sí!

Nick puso el anillo en mi dedo, con cuidado, y luego se levantó para abrazarme hasta casi ahogarme. Pero yo ya no sentía nada, era como si estuviera en el limbo.

-Pensaba pedírtelo en nuestro viaje… pero supongo que no podía esperar –me susurró al oído.

Me reí ligeramente, abrazándome a él fuertemente.

-Te quiero, no me importa dónde me lo pidas… -murmuré, recorriendo sus rizos con mis dedos –. Me extraña que el tímido señorito Presidente haya hecho tal acto de amor delante de tanta gente.

Nicholas se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a besarme.

Y sí, la gente empezó a aplaudir.

Y sí, todo esto había ocurrido en menos de diez minutos, pero a mí me parecieron horas.

Porque estar con él era como estar en un sitio perfecto, seguro, libre de todo dolor o sufrimiento.

Le quería. Y él me quería a mí.

¿Había algo mejor que eso?

FIN

* * *

**En fin, esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia... ahora que se ha acabado :')  
**

**Sólo tengo que volver a deciros que MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, no casaros de mi y seguir al pie del cañón, como siempre.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews. Siempre me animan el día.**

**Un saludo a todas, sabeis que mi twitter es vicckiee y que los reviews, mensajes directos etc., son siempre bien recibidos.**

**-Vicky.  
**


End file.
